Âme de pureté
by LittleMagicianGirl
Summary: Lorène est une jeune lycéenne fan du duel de monstre mais n'y a jamais joué dans son entourage. Pourtant, un jour, quelque chose l'oblige à participer à un tournoi organisé par la Kaibacorp, regroupant les duellistes amateurs aux grands comme Yugi Muto.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit!

**Titre:** _Âme de pureté_

**Auteur:** _LittleMagicianGirl_**  
><strong>

**Crédit:**_ Les personnages de YugiOh ne m'appartiennent pas  
><em>

**Genre:** _Aventure, peut-être humour et romance._

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle, veuillez travailler.<p>

Mademoiselle-ci, mademoiselle-là , on ne peut pas parler simplement ? Lorène, travaille, ça serait nettement plus simple. Je détournai mon regard de la fenêtre et regardai ma copie, extrêmement blanche. Je n'avais pas révisé pour cette interrogation, la raison ? La flemme pure, je n'arrive toujours pas croire que j ai admiré mes cartes durant plusieurs heures. Je m'impressionnerais toujours ! Sur cette remarque, je continue mon interrogation, jetant un regard par-ci par-là sur les copies de mes voisines, réflexe.

- Ça va sonner, s'exclame une amie.

Je me lève et rends ma copie, le professeur y jette un il et fait un commentaire que je refuse d entendre. Je retourne ma place et souris une amie, m ayant subtilis ma montre pour y dessiner des cœurs. Une fois la sonnerie retentie, mes amies et moi sortons de la classe, commentons le contrôle et descendons dans la cour de récréation.

Qui suis-je ? Voyons, mon nom est Lorène, simplement Lorène, je ne confie mon nom de famille personne, pas même mes amies. Le nom indiqué dans les registres scolaires n'est pas le mien pour des raisons personnelles. Je suis une jeune fille de quinze ans, blonde châtain, les yeux bleus captivants et une physique avec quelques rondeurs. Je suis étudiante en litt rature pour devenir écrivain et reine de la flemme en passant. Je suis passionnée par rien, ou peut-être les duels de monstres. Peu de personne dans cette école connaisse l'existence de ce jeu. C est un jeu de carte consistant combiner des cartes monstres, magies et pièges pour battre l'adversaire en face de nous. Malgré le fait que j aie un deck complet et que je connaisse bien les règles, je n'ai jamais combattu personne, sauf sur simulateur.

Je soupire en jetant un il mes cartes, achetés avec mon argent et certaines provenant de cadeau de mes parents. M'attardant quelques secondes sur la carte me de pureté et de lumière , une amie me relève la tête pour m annoncer un nouveau contrôle l'heure d'après, je grogne et maudis mon destin.

Je rentre chez moi 16h50, dépose nonchalamment mon sac sur mon lit et m'installe l'ordinateur, je m'occuperai peut-être des devoirs plus tard, je me connecte sur facebook et msn, simple rèflexe car je n ai rien y faire. Comme d'habitude, je tape tournoi de duel de monstre sur google, je tombe sur une affiche annonçant un nouveau tournoi organisé par la Kaibacorp, acceptant les nouveaux participants.

- Impossible, soufflai-je en abaissant l'écran d'ordinateur.

Je descends celui-ci dans mon salon, mes parents sont partis, ils ne reviennent que bien plus tard dans la soirée, je surf, n'accordant pas un regard mes cahiers de cours. Ce n'est pas que je n aime pas les cours, je pars trop vite dans mes rêvasseries, où je serai seconde championne, juste en dessous de Yugi Muto, le champion en titre. Tiens, la fenêtre sur le tournoi est encore ouverte, je l'ouvre et vérifie la liste des participants, des noms connus me sautent directement aux yeux : Yugi Muto, Seto Kaito, Johey Willer.

- J'irai dans cette ville pour voir les duels, ça pourrait être amusant ! M'écriai-je faisant peur à ma chienne. Oups, désolé Laïka…

En m'étirant, j'entends un bruit venant de la salle à manger, tiens ? Personne n'est là mise à part ce qui me sert de grand grand frère…Je soupire et me dirige vers la porte. Happée par cette sensation qu'on appelle la trouille, je n'ose pas ouvrir la porte et appelle Laïka pour qu'elle ait ouvrir la porte et voir si il y a quelqu'un. Je reçois un grognement et une belle vision de sa mâchoire lors de mon essai. Je m'empare alors de la première chose qui me vient dans les mains : le spray nettoyant pour vaisselle. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et traverse la maison avec l'index sur la gâchette.

- Je suis armée, me répétai-je doucement.

Je monte les escaliers et prends mon bain, toujours accompagnée du spray nettoyant. Oui, je suis une fille très peureuse, j'ai peur d'un rien. Finalement, le bruit devait venir de mon imagination. Je lance un regard noir au chien en m'essuyant les cheveux devenus bruns avec ma douche. Je m'installe sur ma chaise et remonte mes fenêtres google.

-« Vous avez reçu un nouveau message : affirmation de votre candidature », gné ?

Je clique sur l'e-mail, mes yeux s'écarquillent, c'est un message de la Kaibacorp, je me précipite sur la page d'accueil du site et remarque l'inscription notant que mes coordonnées ont bien été enregistrées au nom de « Lorène » suivit de trois petits points comme nom de famille. Je suis effrayée, pensant que je n'avais peut-être pas rêvée le bruit dans la cuisine.

- J'aurai du vérifier sous la table, grognai-je ne croyant pas trop à cette explication.

Toujours paniquée que mon prénom soit présent dans les fichiers de la société de duel de monstre, je cherche vainement un moyen d'annuler ma candidature mais je ne trouve rien de tel. Je clique ensuite vers les informations, le tournoi débute ce week-end, j'aurai le temps de me rendre à la ville indiquée. Mais…depuis quand je compte y participer ?

Mes parents reviennent, je fais mine de monter me coucher, je compte en fait faire mes devoirs. Il est 21h30, tant pis, je vais veiller. En soulevant le clavier d'ordinateur, je découvre une carte de duel de monstre face recto, je le prends en main.

- Tiens c'est ma carte « Âme de pureté et de lumière » ! Je pensais l'avoir rangée dans ma pochette !

Ce mardi soir restera à jamais la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie. Je fonçais me coucher vers 22h. Je ne fis que rêver de duel cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, je me réjouis en remarquant que nous sommes mercredi, soit que j'ai gymnastique, même en étant pas une grande sportive, mais aussi, je pourrai passer l'après midi à trouver un moyen de me tirer de cette merde dans laquelle je me suis mise hier.

Une fois arrivée à l'école, je rejoins mes amies ; Michèle et June.

- Les filles, savez-vous comment on se supprime d'un tournoi ?

- En perdant, me répondit ironiquement June en me faisant la bise. Toi, tu t'es encore mise dans de beaux draps.

- Il se pourrait bien…

- Tu as étudié pour français ? Enchaîne Michèle.

- Je ne me fie plus à mes souvenirs, apparemment, je zappe des choses que je fais. Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai étudié ou non, au pire, j'y vais au talent.

« Y aller au talent », c'est une expression que j'emploie énormément, à tord et à travers. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que je suis en classe, débordante de chahut. La classe est divisée en quatre rangée plus le bureau du professeur et trois rangées de deux bancs pour un à la gauche de la classe. Je me trouve au premier banc de ces trois rangées, ma voisine n'est pas là aujourd'hui, j'en profite pour prendre sa place, collée au mur. Le contrôle commence, le professeur n'arrive pas à se faire entendre des élèves, c'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça. Dans mon cas, je suis comme un fantôme en classe, on ne m'entend jamais.

Nous finissons le contrôle, il prend toute l'heure pour les autres élèves, une amie placée derrière moi râle sur les élèves qui parlent encore. Je suis d'accord, mais je reste la tête appuyée sur le mur, cherchant une solution à mes soucis. Je sors alors ma carte fétiche.

- Avoue, c'est de ta faute, murmurai-je en observant ses six étoiles.

C'est une carte effet, on peut le remarquer à sa bordure brune et aux inscriptions dans le cadre au dessus de la notation de ses points d'attaque et de défense. Cette carte ne peut être invoquée qu'en retirant deux cartes lumières de mon cimetière. Tant qu'elle reste sur le terrain de jeu face recto, elle diminue les points d'attaques des monstres de mon adversaire de 300 points. Vu que « Âme de pureté et de lumière » possède six étoiles, elle doit être invoquée grâce à un sacrifice. Elle possède 2000 points d'attaque et 1800 de défense.

En gros, le principe de ce jeu est de réduire les points de vie de l'adversaire à 0 à l'aide de monstre combiné de cartes magies et cartes pièges. Les cartes normales ont une bordure jaune, les effets bruns, les rituels bleus, les pièges roses et les magies sont vertes. Dans un duel, il y a plusieurs faces : 1. On pêche une carte du deck 2. On invoque un monstre et dépose des cartes magies ou pièges 3. On attaque ou non l'adversaire 4. On invoque un monstre si ça n'a pas été fait durant la deuxième face et dépose les cartes magies ou pièges qu'on veut 5. Notre tour est terminé. Chaque duelliste commence avec 4000 points de vie, le premier duelliste dont les points de vie atteignent 0 perd la partie. Si un duelliste a usé la totalité de son deck, c'est-à-dire 40 cartes, il perd également. Les cartes au dessus de 4 étoiles doivent être invoquées par un sacrifice, les cartes dépassant 6 étoiles en demandent deux.

Les règles sont dures à retenir comme ça, mais à force de voir des duels à la télévision, on les connaît presque par cœur. Je remettais ma carte fétiche dans mon propre deck quand la sonnerie retentit. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à préparer mon deck, même si je ne m'en étais jamais servie.

Je sors de la classe de français et enchaîne les autres cours : Histoire, latin et gymnastique. Durant tout ceci, je ne peux m'empêcher de créer toutes les hypothèses impossibles et inimaginables qui auraient conduit le site officiel à m'inscrire sans mon consentement. En rentrant chez moi, je m'allonge sur mon lit et soupire de bonheur en ramenant mon ordinateur portable sur mes genoux. Il met un moment à s'allumer, comme d'habitude, j'actionne google et ma boite d'e-mail. Aucun nouveau message, mais l'affirmation de la kaibacorp s'y trouve toujours. Google se met enfin, je retrouve les fenêtres que j'avais abandonnées hier soir. Je cliquais un peu sur tout ce qui passait avant d'atterrir sur le tchat du site, j'entrai un pseudonyme pour voir de quoi ça parle.

*Âmedepureté vient de se connecter au tchat.

..dragon› Yo Âme' !

Âmedepureté› Bonjour ..dragon !

..dragon› Voyons appelle moi dragon, ava ?

Âmedepureté› Ok Dragon?, ava et toi ?

..dragon› Ca roule ma poule ! Au fait, tu participes au tournoi ?

Âmedepureté› Apparemment oui…

..dragon› « Apparemment » ?

Âmedepureté› C'est un peu trop long à expliquer, mais je pense effectivement m'y rendre, toi aussi j'imagine ?

..dragon› Yep ! Pour arriver loin, il faudra me passer sur le corps baby! (J'imagine que t'es une fille vu ton pseudo)

Âmedepureté› Oui, je suis une fille. Tu m'as l'air bien prétentieux dis donc !

..dragon› Tu verras bientôt mon nom s'afficher au dessus de celui de Kaiba !

Âmedepureté› Oui, oui…*soupire*

..dragon› Tu as déjà combattu ?

Âmedepureté› …En vrai ou en faux ?

*Darkmagician vient de se connecter au tchat

..dragon› Oh la honte ! Tu vas y participer sans même avoir déjà combattu haha !

Âmedepureté› Ecoute-moi monsieur le vantard de mes deux, je n'ai peut-être jamais combattu quelqu'un d'autre mais laisse-moi t'informer que qui que tu sois, je te mettrai une sacrée raclée !

Darkmagician› Who…qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

..dragon› Âmedepureté participe au tournoi sans avoir participé à un seul duel : p

*Âmedepureté a quitté le tchat


	2. Chapter 2

Vendredi soir, quel bonheur, quel ennui quand on est seul. Je ne suis pas retournée sur le tchat depuis la dernière fois, je n'aurai jamais du défier ce mec, ou cette fille si ça se trouve. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi vantard ! J'ai horreur de ça. Tiens, ça me donne envie de m'y reconnecter, qui sait…je m'ennuie trop pour rester comme ça.

_*Âmedepureté vient de se connecter au tchat_

. .dragon› Tiens qui voilà !

Âmedepureté› Je suis maudite…

_*Dragonblanc vient de se connecter au tchat_

. .dragon› Oh non pas lui !

Âmedepureté› Gné ?

Dragonblanc› Je vois qu'on est heureux de me voir, pauvre chien.

Tea› Re tout le monde !

Darkmagician› Re Tea ^^, et salut Âme' et Dragonblanc !

Âmedepureté› Bonsoir Magician, Tea, Dragonblanc et Dragon.

_*Verdetergean vient de se connecter au tchat_

Verdetergean› Salu com1 sava ?

Âmedepureté› *Mes yeux…* Salut, ça va* et toi ?

. .dragon› Je suis d'accord sur ce point…

Verdetergean› Ba kwa ces com sa come cri isi.

Âmedepureté› Le seul mot juste c'est celui qui résume bien le ver de terre géant.

Dragonblanc› Demain, tous les duellistes recevront un disque de duel. Nous avons deux mille joueurs inscrits à ce tournoi mais rends-toi à l'évidence pauvre chien, tu vas perdre directement contre un débutant.

Âmedepureté› C'est méchant pour les débutants.

Dragonblanc› +1 Ame'

. .dragon› Dit la fille qui n'a jamais fait de duel.

Tea› Au moins une duelliste féminine, il n'y en a pas tellement -^-^-.

Âmedepureté› Tu n'es pas duelliste Tea ?

Tea› Non, je suis là pour soutenir et Magician, on est meilleur ami en vrai ! Au fait, on devrait se retrouver une fois dans la ville !

Darkmagician› Bonne idée, je vous propose le magasin de jouets de mon grand-père.

Dragonblanc› Pas question que je m'affiche avec vous, surtout que je donne le coup d'envoi du tournoi.

Âmedepureté› Gné ? Non…ne me dis pas que tu es le grand Seto Kaiba ?!

Dragonblanc› Le Grand Kaiba, oui.

. .dragon› « Le Grand », mais bien sûr. Je suis d'accord avec Magician . D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'affronter Âme' en duel ! :p

Âmedepureté› Greuh…

_Âmedepureté vient de quitter le tchat._

J'y crois pas, j'ai tchatté avec Seto Kaiba ! THE créator de machines holographiques des jeux de duel de monstres ! Je suis toute excitée en m'apercevant de ça. Je réunis alors toutes mes cartes, prête à faire quelques modifications dans ma stratégie. J'ai la rage en pensant à mon futur duel avec . .

- Il ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, ricanais-je avant de redescendre sur Terre.

J'agrippe mon téléphone et laisse des messages à Michèle et June, sollicitant leur aide pour demain. En fin de soirée, j'obtiens une sur les deux réponses positives.

Le lendemain, je me réveille plus tôt, trop tôt pour un week-end. Si l'alarme de mon portable n'avait pas retentit, je dormirai encore. Je me lève, m'habille d'une chasuble rose et blanche en décolleté et en volants, d'un gilet bleu clair et d'un jean classique. Je m'apprête à passer le pire Samedi de ma vie. Je rejoints June à la gare vers 8h30.

- Alors ? Commence-t-elle lorsque nous nous installons sur une banquette. Tu m'expliques ?

- Je participe à un tournoi de duel de monstres à Domino.

- Un tournoi de quoi ? Ah oui ! Ce fameux jeu de carte ! S'exclame June, étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vue y jouer.

Je hoche la tête et hausse les épaules. Par réflexe, je sors mon deck et le tends à June, elle les analyse le paquet puis me le rend.

- C'est « Âme de pureté et de lumière » que tu sors en cours ?

Je fais oui et contemple le paysage.

Le trajet a duré 2h, nous descendons dans la ville. Munies d'une carte, June et moi cherchons vainement le centre-ville quand quelque chose me frappe : Je vis un petit groupe devant un magasin de jouets : Il y avait Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler et d'autres personnes. Une réflexion m'est directement venue à l'esprit : j'ai tchatté avec trois des plus grands duellistes ? Non, je dois me tromper.

- Ne pas me faire remarquer, ne pas me faire remarquer. Je répête.

Comme une effet inverse spectaculaire, je trébuche sur…moi-même et me rattrape à June qui tombe elle aussi par Terre.

- T'es vraiment douée toi, grogne June en se relevant.

Je me remets sur mes pieds quand une voix s'écrie au loin :

- Rien de casser vous deux ?

Je reconnais la voix de Joey, mon visage se crispe mais je suis de dos à eux. C'est June qui répond à notre place.

- Pas de problème, mon amie est juste très maladroite.

- Il était mis « lève tes pieds grosse bièce », l'ai-je entendu murmurer.

D'un coup, je me retourne et lui envoie des éclairs avec mes yeux azur. J'époussette mes vêtements en soutenant le regard.

- Vous participez au tournoi ? Demande Yugi tout gentiment.

La question que je redoutais, plusieurs réponses se faisaient dans ma tête comme « Oui mais je n'ai jamais participé à des duels, vous me reconnaissez ? » ou encore « Ouais, je suis une grande championne, je suis THE Âme de pureté ! ».

- Seule mon amie participe, répondit June en souriant.

Nous nous approchons, ou plutôt, June me tire jusqu'à eux. En vérité, c'est un groupe de quatre, il y a cinq garçons et une fille. Joey est un grand blond avec les cheveux cours et les yeux à la fois vert et brun. Yugi est plutôt petit, les cheveux en forme d'étoile rouge et noir avec des mèches blondes. L'autre garçon est grand, les cheveux courts bruns et les yeux de même couleur. La jeune fille est grande, les cheveux bruns courts et des yeux comme les miens.

- Je m'appelle Tea Gardner, se présente celle-ci visiblement très sympathique. Voici mes amis : Yugi, Joey et moi.

- Moi c'est Lorène et elle s'est June. Nous cherchions le centre-ville, savez-vous où il se trouve ?

Joey agita son index devant nous.

- Hey, hey, oui je le sais, mais une chose pour une autre. Qu'est-ce que vous me donnez en échange ?

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Je te laisserai me cirer les chaussures lorsque j'aurai remporté ce tournoi, me vantais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- C'est ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis Joey Wheeler, le meilleur ami du champion et un excellent duelliste. Retourne à la maternelle ma chère.

June et Tea stoppèrent notre joute verbale, la brune nous indiqua ensuite le chemin à prendre pour nous rendre au centre-ville. Nous nous préparions à partir quand Joey me lança un défi.

- Hey Lorène, nous ne nous combattrons pas tout de suite, mais je te promets un duel comme il se doit.

Je lui fais un bref signe de la main et m'éloigne avec June.

- Tu sais qui ils sont ? Demande celle-ci lorsque nous atteignons enfin le centre-ville de Domino.

- Joey et Yugi sont de grands duellistes, je crains avoir fait une grosse bourde en acceptant son défi.

June acquiesce et nous nous fendons dans la masse. J'écoute plusieurs duellistes amateurs parler des nouvelles légendes du jeu de monstre. Certains disent même que Seto Kaiba va lui-même y participer. Ca excite certains mais moi, ça me perturbe.

- Cher duellistes !

Je cherche d'où vient cette voix, mon amie m'indique l'écran géant au-dessus où l'image de Kaiba est reflétée.

- Je déclare ce tournoi officiellement ouvert. Les règles de ce tournoi seront expliquées dans les disques de duel que voici.

Soudain, des machines étranges s'agrippent à nos bras gauches, ce sont sûrement ces fameux disques de duel. Deux cartes se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce servant à contenir le deck de jeu. Ces cartes sont vides.

- Ces cartes blanches signifient que vous avez deux chances dans ce tournoi. A chaque défaite, vous devrez donner une carte à l'adversaire. Si vous n'avez plus de carte, vous ne pourrez plus jouer. Pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de triche, j'ai ajouté un système d'analyse sur ce disque, il suffit de mettre l'une des cartes dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

- Eh bah, commenta June en analysant tout comme moi la machine. Ils en mettent de l'argent là-dedans.

Je suis d'accord avec elle, je trouve ça même un peu effrayant, nous sommes sous surveillance, j'en suis sûre.

- Un classement sera fait au bout de 5 jours, repris Kaiba à l'écran. Les 20 premiers duellistes seront pris pour la fin du tournoi. Que les duels commencent !

Les duellistes autour de nous s'écrient joyeusement. Je m'éloigne de la foule avec June, je suis quelques peu agoraphobe et ça nous permettra de mieux comprendre les règles.

- « Les points de vie de chaque duelliste s'élèvent à 4000, les cartes terrains peuvent être inséré dans la partie à l'extrême des cartes monstres. Les règles du duel de monstre restent les mêmes ».

- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir ! M'encouragea June.

- Moi aussi, murmurai-je en plaçant mes cartes dans l'espace Deck.

Il va falloir que je commence par un adversaire de mon niveau, y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un d'aussi nul ici ? Je me demande comment je vais procéder. Pas besoin de se poser mille fois la question, June et moi marchons à travers la place vers un coin moins peuplé.

- Déjà gagné ? Entendis-je dans une rue adjacente. Moi qui pensais que ce tournoi me confronterait contre de grands adversaires.

Mon amie et moi changeons de chemin pour rejoindre la voix, c'était une rue commerçante, un duelliste vient de combattre un petit garçon, celui-ci avait perdu et se faisait rassurer par ses deux amis.

- Maintenant, donne-moi ta carte vide. Ordonna le duelliste gagnant, les deux autres, vous voulez jouer ?

Le perdant sort sa carte et la tend d'une main tremblante, ses amis répondent négativement à sa question.

- Et vous, mesdemoiselles ? Enchaîna-t-il en nous pointant du doigt, êtes-vous assez douées pour oser m'affronter ?

- Quel prétentieux, celui-là…soupirai-je en croisant les bras. Un peu d'autodérision ne ferait pas de mal.

- Alors viens me le prouver blondinette, je te provoque en duel !

Je suis foutue, fut ma première pensée mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose.

- J'accepte ce duel, duelliste prétentieux !

- Très bien, petite inconsciente.

Nous préparons nos disques de duel et tirons nos cartes. C'est le moment de savoir si je suis vraiment capable de le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

- C'est l'heure du duel !

Nous pêchons chacun cinq cartes, insérons une carte vide et les 4000 points de vie s'ajoutent au compteur. C'est mon adversaire qui commence.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Key, juste pour que tu saches comment s'appelle celui qui t'aura battu à plate couture. J'invoque « Abaki » en mode attaque et je pose une carte face cachée. A ton tour, blondinette !

« Abaki » est un monstre démon d'attaque de 1700 points d'attaque et 1000 de défense, il est énorme et rose-rouge avec une massue épineuse dans ses griffes. C'est une carte effet mais je n'ai aucune idée de son pouvoir. Je pioche une carte, « La princesse de tsurugi », guerrière de 900 points d'attaque, elle ne me sera pas d'utilité pour le moment. J'utiliserai l'effet de cette carte plus tard.

- Très bien, je pose un monstre face retourné en mode défense et une autre carte face cachée. Je finis mon tour.

- Que ça ? C'est fort dommage, Abaki, attaque son monstre face caché !

Je suis quelque peu intimidée par le fait de voir ces monstres en grandeur nature mais l'intimidation fait place à la peur lorsque son monstre se précipite vers ma carte de défense.

- Désolé mon grand mais ma carte défense est « Abysse Etincelante », soit avec ces 1800 points de défense, ton monstre ne peut pas le détruire.

La différence de 100 points se déduit de ses points de vie, je mène pour le moment mais il pose une autre carte face cachée en riant et invoque « Gyroid » en mode attaque. Gyroid est un monstre de niveau 3, attaque et défense de 1000 points. C'est aussi un monstre à effet.

- A toi blondinette, dit Key.

- Je ne m'appelle pas blondinette.

Je tire une carte et plisse les yeux.

- Bien, j'invoque « Gimini Elf » en mode attaque, avec ces 1900 points, elle peut facilement en finir avec ton Abaki, je mets également mon Abysse Etincelante en mode attaque.

J'ordonne d'abord à Gimini Elf de détruire Abaki. Mon monstre est composé de deux femmes, elles attaquent Abaki et le détruisent.

- Oh, mes pauvres points de vie descendent de 100, ou plutôt de 600 points. Abaki a un effet qui se déclanche lorsqu'il est détruit, nous perdons tous les deux 500 points de vie.

Mon compteur descend à 3500 et le sien à 3400. Je n'y apporte pas trop d'attention et lance mon Abysse Etincelante à l'attaque. Key agita son doigt devant lui. Mon Abysse ne se trouvait plus sur le terrain.

- Tss, Tss. Tu devrais faire plus attention amatrice, tu viens d'activer ma carte « Armure de Sakuretsu », elle détruit le monstre qui attaque mon monstre. Bye bye Abysse.

Ma carte détruite annonce la fin de mon tour, il tire une carte. Intérieurement, je stresse et ce n'est pas le commentaire de June qui va changer mon état :

- Lorène, si tu ne bottes pas les fesses à ce crétin, je te les botterai à toi !

- Merci June, je m'en rappellerai quand tu seras à ma place.

- Dis donc vous deux, nous interrompit Key. Pouvons-nous reprendre notre duel ? Je dis donc que je sacrifie mon Gyroid pour invoquer mon « Alligator Cybertech » !

Il dépose la carte sur le disque de duel, un monstre Dragon-Machine rouge apparaît. Celui-ci se lance et réduit mon Gemini Elf en poussière et mon compteur de points de vie indique maintenant 2900. Je n'ai plus aucun monstre sur le terrain mais il me reste encore la carte face caché que j'ai mise sur le terrain. Je pioche, « Annulation d'Attaque », ça peut retarder l'Alligator Cybertech de Key durant une courte durée. Je la place face cachée sur le terrain.

- Je mets un monstre face retourné en mode défense et finis mon tour, annonçai-je.

- Tu joues sur la défensive ? Très bien, mais ça ne va pas t'apporter grand-chose blondinette.

Key pioche une carte, l'ajoute à sa main et ne la regarde même pas, il se contente juste d'envoyer son Alligator à la chasse de mon monstre face caché. Celui-ci est détruit mais j'enchaîne en montrant ma carte :

- Tu viens de détruire mon « Mur des Illusions », c'est une carte effet qui t'oblige à récupérer ton monstre dans ta main.

Il obéit avec un sourire que je ne sus pas interpréter.

- Je viens de te faire reprendre ton monstre le plus puissant, pourquoi souris-tu ?! M'exclamai-je colérique.

- Tu vois cette carte ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant un monstre locomotive. Je viens juste de me rappeler l'avoir dans mes cartes et tu vois sa bordure ?

C'est un monstre à effet.

- Je vois que tu comprends alors je ne fais que la poser en mode attaque et je dépose une carte face cachée, à toi.

Je pêche une carte de mon deck, je soupire en essayant de ne pas traduire ma frustration sur mon visage. Je pose Neo le spadassin magique sur le terrain.

- Neo, attaque Steamroid !

Ce monstre a 1800 points en attaque et en défense je sais, mais j'active au dernier moment ma carte « Charge intrépide », une carte magie augmentant les points d'attaque de mon monstre jusqu'à 2400 points.

- J'active la carte face cachée, « Brouilleur Magique », mauvaise pioche ma fille. J'active également la faculté de ma carte Steamroid et augmente ses points d'attaque de 500 points pour détruite ton Spadassin.

Je perds donc 600 points de vie, je finis mon tour. June recommence à me crier dessus, mais c'est à peu près normal. Mon adversaire pioche et se remets à sourire, j'ai envie de lui faire manger, ai-je le droit ?

- Tu n'as donc plus rien ? OK, Steamroid, attaque directement ses points de vie !

Ses points d'attaques montent de 500 points grâce à l'effet de sa carte, je dévoile la carte « Annulation d'attaque » ce qui me sauve, pour le moment.

- Bravo, dit-il en frappant faiblement dans ses mains, mais ce n'est pas en restant toujours sur ta défense que tu vas rester dans ce tournoi.

Je pioche, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, j'ai bien ma « Dame Harpie » mais ses points d'attaques ne s'élève pas assez haut pour détruire ou même affaiblir son monstre fulminant, les autres sont soit des monstres de défenses insuffisantes pour le battre ou alors des équipements eux aussi insuffisants. Je me maudis avant de remettre une nouvelle carte en mode défense et finir mon tour.

- Encore ? Bien, c'est à moi. J'invoque « Le Masque des Ténèbres » en mode attaque, cette carte me permet de récupérer une carte piège envoyée au cimetière. Je récupère donc la carte que j'avais sacrifié pour invoquer le Brouilleur Magique : « Energie Ascendante » ! Cette carte augmente l'attaque de n'importe quelle carte montre présente sur mon terrain et je choisis Le Masque des Ténèbres.

Le masque a maintenant une attaque de 2400 points. Key l'envoie et détruit mon « Esprit de la Harpe » puis attaque directement mes points de vie avec les 1800 points d'attaque de son Steamroid. La puissance du choc est incroyable au point de me faire trembler comme une feuille. Mon compteur n'affiche plus que 500 points tandis qu'il lui reste encore 3400 points. Je suis fichue.

- A ton tour, ou est-ce bien utile que tu joues encore ?

- Je crois bien que tu as raison…

- N'abandonne pas ! S'exclame une voix en dehors du terrain.

Je vois ensuite le petit groupe de Yugi juste à côté, c'est à ma plus grande surprise Joey qui vient de parler.

- Joey a raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un tel écart que tu dois abandonner ! Enchaîne Yugi, tu dois croire en l'âme des cartes !

L'âme des quoi ? C'est idiot, on ne se connaît pas, je ne vois pas d'où ils viennent m'encourager.

- Si tu ne crois pas en tes cartes, tu n'auras jamais les bonnes et tu perdras ! Tu connais ton deck, tu dois bien savoir quelle carte devrai t'aider.

Je les écoute quand même, après tout, je n'ai rien à craindre. Je me concentre sur la carte à effet que je souhaite piocher, même si les chances sont trop infimes. Âme de pureté, aide-moi à prendre la bonne carte. Ma main s'empare de la première carte du deck, je suis étonnée, je souris et lève mon regard vers Key.

- Voyons Key, sais-tu toi ce qu'est cette carte ?

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est un monstre qu'on appelle Maha Vailo, dis-je en le plaçant en mode attaque sur le terrain.

- Il n'a que 1550 de point d'attaque ton monstre, jamais tu ne sauras m'attaquer inconsciente !

- Tu ne connais donc pas l'effet de cette carte, j'active ensuite mon Epée des profondeurs ! Cette carte ajoute 500 points d'attaque à Maha Vailo.

- Toujours insuffisants pour Steamroid, bailla-t-il.

- Laisse-moi terminer, j'ajoute ensuite « Corne de lumière » qui augmente sa défense de 800 points. Maintenant que Maha Vailo est équipé, je peux t'expliquer l'effet de ma carte. Non seulement elle bénéficie de l'effet des cartes équipements Epée des profondeurs et de la Corne de lumière mais elle gagne aussi 500 points d'attaque par carte équipement qui sont ajoutées à Maha Vailo. Tu fais le calcul ou je le fais moi-même ? Maha Vailo possède maintenant une attaque de 3050 et une défense de 2200 points.

- Bien joué ! Commente Joey.

Je commande mon monstre d'attaquer le Masque des Ténèbres, comme celui-ci ne bénéficie plus de la carte Energie Ascendante, je peux l'attaquer sans problème. Son masque est détruit et ses points de vie descendent à 1250. Je finis ainsi mon tour en posant une nouvelle fois une carte face cachée.

- Enfin en peu de piment dans le duel, je me demandais quand blondinette allait se réveiller. Je crains qu'il ne soit malheureusement trop tard pour te rattraper.

Je vais finir par m'habituer à ce surnom si ça continue. Il place Steamroid en mode défense et active une carte magique.

- Voici Tornade géante, elle t'oblige à récupérer tes cartes magies en main, bye bye l'effet incroyable de Maha vailo.

Pourquoi a-t-il donc mis sont Steamroid en mode défense ?

- Je lis la question dans tes yeux, j'active une nouvelle carte magique, « Contrôle Cérébral », qui va me permettre de prendre ton…

- Je te stoppe avec ma carte « drainage magique », qui annule l'effet de ta carte.

- Bien, poursuivit Key en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose. J'active « Destruction Terrestre », je ne crains que Maha Vailo, ton seul monstre, soit celui qui a le plus de point de défense sur ton terrain. Celui-ci est donc détruit par l'effet de cette carte.

- Oh non, murmure June ayant rejoint le groupe de Yugi et Joey. Maintenant, si Lorène fait la moindre erreur de tactique, elle risque d'y perdre ses points de vie.

- Effectivement, prépare-toi à goûter à la défaite blondinette !


	4. Chapter 4

- Oh non, murmure June ayant rejoint le groupe de Yugi et Joey. Maintenant, si Lorène fait la moindre erreur de tactique, elle risque d'y perdre ses points de vie.

- Oui, acquiesça Yugi, mais si Lorène suis mon conseil sur l'âme des cartes, elle peut encore réussir ce duel.

J'entends ce qu'ils disent, je sais que je dois suivre son conseil, c'est un des grands champions après tout mais je ne sais même pas s'il y a une carte dans mon jeu capable de battre son Steamroid…Je mise mes dernières ressources dans cette carte que je prends. Un faible rire sort de ma bouche, il semble être entendu par Key. Ma vieille amie est là, juste là au bon moment pour m'aider.

- D'abord j'active la carte « Stop Défense » ce qui oblige ton Steamroid à se mettre en mode attaque. Je vois à ton sourire que tu crois que j'ai oublié l'effet de ta carte, elle va belle et bien bénéficier de 500 points supplémentaires ne tant fais pas. J'invoque ensuite la carte qui va provoquer ta perte : L'Âme de pureté et de lumière !

- Âme de…pureté et de lumière ? Répète Joey, ça ne vous dit pas quelque chose ?

- Si Joey et je sais qu'on pense pareil, ajouta Tea.

Je place ma carte fétiche sur le terrain puis procède à des explications :

- La carte Âme de pureté et de lumière ne peut être invoquée que lorsque deux de mes monstres lumières sont dans mon cimetière, à savoir dans ce cas Esprit de la Harpe et Maha Vailo. Ensuite, comme ta Tornade Géante a renvoyé mes équipements dans ma main au dernier tour, je peux les remettre maintenant sur mon Âme de pureté. Elle a donc une puissance de 2500 points d'attaque et une défense de 2600 mais je ne m'arrête pas là, un autre effet de la carte est activé, cet effet réduit l'attaque de tes monstres de 300 points durant la battle phase. Âme de pureté, débarrasse-toi enfin de Steamroid !

Âme de pureté et de lumière ressemble à un ange aux longues ailes blanches, aux cheveux longs blonds et au regard de compassion. Elle partit à l'assaut de Steamroid et le détruit. Les points de vie de Key diminuèrent jusqu'à 750 points. Je suis revenue au score, je peux lire la frustration dans les yeux de mon adversaire. J'annonce la fin de mon tour.

- Pas mal, m'encourage- Joey tellement que ça m'étonne. Pour un premier duel.

Je sens l'ironie dans sa dernière phrase et je me crispe. Key pioche sur son tas, il tremble un peu, ou alors je rêve, c'est possible vu que je suis en train de reprendre le dessus.

- J'invoque « Chevalier Robotisé » en mode défense et je pose une nouvelle fois une carte face cachée.

Son monstre ne possède que 1800 en défense, une promenade de santé pour mon Âme de pureté mais il reste sa carte face cachée, un bluff ou un piège ? Je pioche ma prochaine carte.

- Je profite que ce soit ton tour pour activer « Rugissement menaçant », tu ne peux donc pas attaquer durant ce tour.

Je grogne intérieurement, il veut gagner du temps ou est-ce simplement pour invoquer un monstre plus fort ? Je me rappelle maintenant qu'il doit encore avoir son Alligator Cybertech en main, il doit l'avoir depuis tout à l'heure, s'il l'invoque, nous serons tous les deux au même niveau pour une puissance de 2500 de chaque côté. A moins que la carte que je viens de pêcher lui réserve une Belle surprise.

- Je dépose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

- Sage décision, même si tu n'en avais pas le choix, je sacrifie mon Chevalier Robotisé pour faire revenir un vieil ami : Alligator Cybertech, revient sur le terrain ! Mais comme tu le vois, ton monstre à le pouvoir de redescendre ses points à 2200 mais je lui ajoute le Pendentif noir, son attaque s'élève donc à 2700 points d'attaque. Alligator Cybertech, détruit son Âme de pureté et de lumière !

Il faut que je l'active, sinon je risque de perdre mon plus gros monstre mais je connais un autre effet du pendentif noir, si j'active ma carte piège et que je détruis son monstre, je perdrai la partie à seulement quelques points près. Je renonce donc à mon monstre.

- Moi qui pensais que tu riposterais, dommage, ça me déçoit.

- Ne me fais pas rire, le pendentif noir inflige 500 points au points de vie de l'adversaire au moment où j'aurai détruit ton monstre.

- C'est vrai ça ? Demanda Tea.

- C'est exact, si Lorène avait foncé tête baissée, elle aurait perdu la partie, elle ne perd que 200 points.

- Blondinette s'est donc trouvé un cerveau ! Ricana Key.

C'est mon tour, je n'ai pas activé les facultés de mes équipements, je ne les récupère donc pas.

- J'active d'abord « Âme pure », cette carte me permet de récupérer 800 points de vie, puis j'active la renaissance du monstre pour faire revenir mon Âme de pureté à 2000 points.

- Mon monstre est toujours supérieur.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'active « Repos Eternel », ton pendentif est retiré du jeu !

Cette action me prend 500 points de vie mais au moins, son monstre n'a plus que 2200 points. Je remets une autre carte face cachée et termine mon tour.

- L'un ou l'autre, je gagne, déclara Key en piochant. Alligator Cybertech, détruis une nouvelle fois son Âme de pureté !

- Cette fois, j'active ma carte piège « Kunai avec chaîne », je choisis d'augmenter l'attaque de mon monstre de 500 points. Âme de pureté, attaque son Alligator !

Key n'en revient pas, moi non plus, j'ai réussi à combiner une bonne dizaine de cartes pièges et magies. Son monstre est détruit, ses points de vie descendent à 450 points.

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini ! « Epées de lumière révélatrices » !

Les Epées se placent devant mon monstre préféré, je ne peux plus attaquer durant trois tours mais je n'aurai pas besoin de ce laps de temps si je pioche la bonne carte.

- Âme de pureté, souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Je prends la carte et ne la regarde pas pendant quelques secondes. J'achève le suspens en ouvrant les yeux, je regarde Key d'un air qui se veut désoler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- La fin du duel, j'active le pouvoir de la carte « Hinotama », tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est une carte qui inflige des dégâts, 500 pour être exacte.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Effectivement, Hinotama va mettre fin à tes points de vie ! M'exclamai-je.

Son compteur descend à 0 et je suis enfin soulagée, j'ai réussi mon premier duel. A côté, June me félicite, je n'aurai pas le droit à une correction de sa part.

- Blondinette a gagné donc blondinette a le droit à sa récompense, dis-je en tendant ma main.

Key retire la carte vide du disque de duel et en sort une autre de sa poche avant de me les donner.

- Ce n'est pas une normalement que je devrai avoir ?

Mon adversaire secoue la tête.

- Il est mentionné dans le tournoi que nous n'avons que 2 chances, hors, j'ai gagné un autre duel avant celui-ci. Ce qui me fait 2 chances encore, alors je te donne celle que j'ai gagnée. Quand bien même, pour un premier duel, ce n'est pas mal.

- Merci, souris-je en acceptant son offrande. Je veux te voir toi aussi dans les 20 premiers, compris ?

- Ok, blondinette, si on se revoit, je t'écraserai toi et ton Âme de pureté ! Bye.

Il s'éloigne alors que je rejoints June pour exploser de joie.

- Pas mal pour une petite débutante, se moqua légèrement Joey, Âme de pureté, hein ?

- Exact, comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas une simple débutante. Me vantai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, n'oublions pas que nous aurons bientôt un duel à faire tous les deux.

Tea intervient.

- Une minute vous deux, vous ne comptez tout de même pas déjà vous affrontez au début du tournoi ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Joey tandis que je faisais non de la tête. Je compte l'affronter à la fin du tournoi, lorsque nous serons dans les 20 premiers finalistes. Le temps que blondinette devienne un vrai duelliste.

Je me tourne alors vers Yugi.

- Merci grand champion, je pense que mes cartes auraient été détruites si vous n'étiez pas intervenus tout à l'heure.

- Il suffit juste que tu croies en l'âme des cartes et tout ira bien, Key aurait pu te battre mais il a fait aussi quelques erreurs de stratégie, sois plus prudente quand tu te sers de tes monstres à effet.

J'acquiesce et nos groupes se séparent, je repars avec June, je lui explique ainsi ce qu'il s'est passé sur le tchat et en ris.

- Mon deck est surtout fait de monstre esprit et à effet, je devrai probablement le modifier à un moment où à un autre.

June est d'accord, elle me demande de m'arrêter et fouille dans son sac, elle enlève une petite pochette bleue et en retire des cartes de duel de monstre.

- Tu y joues aussi ?!

- Plus depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai quelque chose à te donner pour tes duels, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir.

June me mit deux cartes dans la main, des cartes aux bordures bleues. Ce sont des monstres rituels.

- « La Bête Masquée » et « La malédiction de la bête masquée » ? Tu as vu la puissance ?!

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais su l'invoquer, j'aimerai bien que tu y arrives. C'est une carte très rare donc fais y attention.

Je hoche la tête en accord, j'enlève donc deux cartes de mon jeu et ajoute le nouveau monstre rituel à leur place.

- Je te promets de m'en servir dès que je pourrai ! Maintenant, il me faut un nouvel adversaire !


	5. Chapter 5

- J'ai donc 4 cartes vides dont deux de base. Combien en aurai-je besoin à ton avis ?

- Combien y a-t-il de participant ? Demanda June.

- Kaiba a dit qu'il y en avait à peu près 2000 et la première journée de jeu va bientôt toucher à sa fin.

- Sachant que seul 20 seront repris sur les 2000, les meilleurs auront en tout un peu moins de 100 cartes. Ce qui est déjà énorme.

C'est effectivement trop de cartes vides à récupérer. Soudain, la partie du disque de duel indiquant les points de vie indiquait de rejoindre le centre-ville. Nous étions juste à coté, June et moi rejoignons la foule devant l'écran géant. Kaiba apparut.

- Duelliste, le premier jour de ce tournoi sonne à sa fin. Evidemment, ce tournoi ne garde que les meilleurs duellistes. Regardez à présent votre disque de duel.

June et moi regardons le mien, une phrase s'affiche « vous arrivez aux deuxièmes tours ». Un petit « Yeah » s'échappe de mes lèvres, quelques autres duellistes ont le même tic que moi, mais d'autres semblent s'effondrer. Nous avons la réponse à notre question.

- Bonne chance aux 1000 duellistes restants.

Déjà mille ? C'est un coup dur pour les autres. Je cherche Key du regard, je finis par l'intercepter au moment où il montrait deux cartes vides, il a finalement réussi à se sauver du tournoi.

- Soit, ça va être dur de compter combien de cartes restent en jeu, mais si j'élimine déjà les 1000 joueurs ne possédant qu'une carte, ça réduit déjà que les finalistes auront moins de 50 cartes vides.

- Ca va encore continuer durant les 4 prochains jours, soit 50 joueurs éliminés par jour ? Bon, j'arrête les mathématiques.

- Bonne idée, conclut June.

La moitié des candidats partirent déçus, les restants débutants comme moi soupirent de soulagement mais le fait d'avoir 4 cartes ne me met pas à l'abris, je peux encore les perdre. Je remarque au loin le groupe de Yugi et Joey.

- Hey ! M'exclamai-je en tirant June cette fois, alors, encore en compétition ?

Joey reprend un air hautain.

- Bien sûr, pour qui nous prends-tu ? J'imagine qu'avec tes 4 cartes, tu es déjà qualifiée pour la 2ème étape ?

- C'est une évidence mais si j'ai cette petite avance, c'est juste grâce à Key, je ne pense pas que les autres duellistes me laisseront cette chance.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons deux cartes à nos noms, ajoute Yugi en montrant ses cinq cartes. Le concurrent choisit s'il souhaite donner d'autres cartes à son adversaire mais le jeu s'arrête s'il perd deux fois, même s'il a gagné cinq combats, il n'a pas le droit à l'échec.

Cinq cartes vides, Yugi a du se battre contre des adversaires assez fort, pas étonnant vu le grand duelliste qu'il est.

- Vous ne retournez pas chez vous ? Demande Tea, la nuit va bientôt tomber et j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas de Domino.

June prend la parole :

- C'est vrai, nous allons devoir repartir chez nous avant que le dernier train ne parte. A plus tard !

Nous leur faisons signe d'au revoir et partons dans la direction opposé. Je repense au fait que je suis une simple débutante et que je n'ai droit qu'à une seule erreur durant tout ce parcours.

Mon amie et moi entamions un sprint vers la gare, la nuit tomba très vite, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques rues de la station quand une vois surgit de nulle part :

- Tu es la duelliste à l'Âme de pureté.

Je m'arrête et cherche d'où vient la voix, un grand homme, imposant, cheveux noir cours en pointes se présenta devant moi.

- Je me trompe ? Ajouta-t-il en préparant son disque de duel.

- Désolé mon gars mais je suis pressée, excusai-je prête à suivre mon amie. Je dois retourner chez moi.

Alors que je prépare un sprint digne de ce nom, l'homme en noir me barra la route.

- Laissez-moi partir, merci.

- Je crains que ta politesse n'ait pas raison de ma détermination, si je dois utiliser la force, petite.

Malgré ma réticence à accepter ce duel, l'homme m'attrape le bras de force, je veux crier mais il place sa main devant ma bouche. J'en profite pour ouvrir en grand mes mâchoires et mordre sa main. Il lâche prise et me permet de me libérer, je me sauve, dans le chemin de inverse de la gare. Je pense avoir trouvé une cachette dans une ruelle à côté du magasin de jeu mais je revois l'ombre de la silhouette.

- Tu sais ce que je fais des mouches comme toi ? Je les écrase !

Je veux à nouveau partir, rien n'y fait, je ne trouve aucune issue, je ne connais pas les environs et me perds très vite. Je suis à présent coincée dans un cul de sac.

- Duelliste à l'Âme de pureté, j'ai vu ton dernier combat et je sais que tu as 4 cartes vides, je les veux. Donc soit tu me combats et tu perds, soit tu me les donnes tout de suite.

- Et si je refuse ?! M'insurgeai-je une poussée d'adrénaline grandissante.

- Alors je serai obligé de t'étrangler pour les obtenir, capitule et je ne te ferai pas de mal blondinette.

Je rêve où ils se sont passés le mot ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse, ces cartes sont à moi et je ne les donnerai en aucun cas. Je regarde partout afin de trouver une issue à cette situation.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très coopérative dis-moi, un duel des ombres te calmera.

Un duel des ombres ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est. Je tente le tout pour le tout et passe à gauche de l'homme. Il intercepte mon mouvement et m'arrête avant que je n'aie le temps de passer, une grande douleur envahit l'arrière de mon crâne avant de m'endormir.

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois aucune lumière à l'horizon, je ne sais pas si je suis dehors parce que le froid de la nuit rentre partout.

- Je sens que je me suis encore mise dans une situation pas possible.

Des néons s'allument, ne laissant pas mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière. Je bouge la tête de droite à gauche et intercepte le grand homme noir. J'ai l'intention de repartir aussi vite mais des liens aux pieds me laissent juste me mettre debout.

- Prête pour le duel ?

- Laissez-moi partir ! Hurlai-je en espérant me réveiller.

Mon disque de duel s'active automatiquement et le terrain indique ses limites. Une carte analyse se trouve déjà dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je m'appelle PaniK, et je compte bien utiliser tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour atteindre la fin du tournoi. C'est l'heure du duel !

Nous piochons cinq cartes chacun, il joue le premier bien évidemment, j'irai me pendre avant de trouver un gentleman ici. Nos 4000 points respectifs s'affichent.

- J'invoque le « Château des Illusions » en mode défense et je termine mon tour.

Tout ça pour ça ? Le château des illusions est un monstre de 920 points d'attaque et 1930 en défense. Je pioche une nouvelle carte, corne de lumière, j'ai une bonne brochette de carte mais aucune pour le moment ne me permet de détruire son monstre. Je me contente de déposer un monstre de défense suffisante et ma corne de lumière avant de déclarer la fin de mon tour.

- Si le duel continue ainsi, ça va durer jusqu'à demain ! Fit remarquer PaniK.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas séquestré ici comme une ordure, ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps je te rappelle !

- Tu es une invitée assez malpolie finalement.

PaniK pêche une carte et sacrifie son Château des illusions pour appeler le Roi de Yamimakai, un monstre ténèbre de 2000 points d'attaque. Il pose une carte face cachée et finit son tour.

- Bien, à moi !

Je pioche une carte, c'était calculé ou je viens bien de pêcher un château des illusions ? Soit, il n'a pas attaqué au dernier tour, il se doute peut-être que la défense de mon monstre est la même que l'attaque du roi de Yamimakai. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, mes tournées se tournent autour de June, je me demande ce qu'elle fait maintenant.

- Je pose le Château des Illusions en mode défense, ajouté à la corne de lumière, sa défense monte à 2730 points et je finis.

Ce n'est pas en restant sur la défense que j'expédierai ce type affreux de là où il vient mais je n'ai pas trop le choix pour le moment.

- Ennuyeux, bailla-t-il en commençant son tour. Pour corser ce duel, je décide d'activer « Ectoplasmer », cette carte magique nous oblige à sacrifier à chaque fin de tour, un monstre de notre terrain pour infliger la moitié de ses points d'attaque à l'adversaire. Ca écourtera le duel, je mets « Le grand Ancien Tiki » sur le terrain mais comme je ne peux plus rien faire durant ce tour, je le sacrifie pour t'infliger 750 points.

Mon compteur descend à 3250 points. Je n'ai aucune idée du comment lui infliger plus de point. Je peux toujours me servir de sa carte magie vu qu'elle va dans les deux sens.

- J'active ma « Charité gracieuse » pour piocher trois cartes et en défausser deux.

Bingo, j'ai au moins une carte lumière dans mon cimetière, ça me servira si j'obtiens vite mon Âme de pureté. J'active ensuite la « Marmitte d'avidité », me permettant de pêcher 2 nouvelles cartes.

- Tu cherches une carte permettant de me battre ? Rit PaniK, laisse-moi t'aider, c'est impossible.

- Si je pêche autant de carte, c'est pour invoquer un monstre comme celui-ci, « Muka Muka » !

- Tu ne vas pas aller si loin avec ta vulgaire pierre de 600 points d'attaque.

- C'est évident, sauf bien sûr si j'active son effet qui est d'augmenté son attaque ainsi que sa défense de 300 points pour chaque carte dans ma main. Si tu as bien suivi, j'ai maintenant cinq cartes en main, ce qui donne un bonus de 1500 point à mon Muka Muka.

Je lui ordonne ensuite de détruire son roi de Yamimakai. Alors que je le croyais détruit, il était toujours sur le terrain mais la carte « Annulation d'attaque » se présentait du côté de PaniK. Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, je dois sacrifier soit mon château et infliger 465 points ou sacrifier Muka Muka et lui infliger 1050 points. La défense ou l'attaque ? Je décide à nouveau de me mettre sur la défensive et fait descendre ses points à 2950.

- C'est à mon tour, oh tiens donc, la carte que je viens de prendre ne serait-elle pas « Bouclier et épée » ?

Oh non !

- Je l'active bien évidemment, ton château n'a plus que 930 en défense, bien assez pour que mon Roi de Yamimakai s'en occupe. J'invoque ensuite « Artiste des ténèbres » pour le sacrifier par l'effet « Ectoplasmer » et t'infliger 300 points de dégât.

Je n'ai plus aucun monstre sur le terrain, ma main est presque inutile dans ce cas-ci car je n'arriverai pas à m'en servir correctement. Je vais perdre…


	6. Chapter 6

Je n'ai plus aucun monstre sur le terrain, mais il m'en faudrait plus pour abandonner, quand bien même, avec ces liens aux pieds, je ne vois pas trop comment. Je pioche, le rituel de la Bête Masquée de June, elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Je remarque qu'il me reste un monstre non retourné en mode défense, mais il subi les effets de bouclier et épée ce qui rend « Esprit de la Harpe » inoffensive. Bonne nouvelle, si elle est détruite, j'aurai mon quota de monstre lumière dans le cimetière.

- J'invoque Gimini Elf en mode attaque, je lui ajoute ensuite la carte « Epée des profondeur », comme ton roi de Yamimakai est encore sous les effets de Bouclier et Epée, son attaque n'est plus qu'à 1530 point d'attaque. Gimini Elf, attaque le !

Cette fois, l'attaque aboutie, son monstre est détruit et ses points de vie diminuent à 2080 tandis que les miens sont toujours à 2950. J'ai une légère avance mais il ne faut pas la perdre. Je sacrifie mon château des illusions cette fois.

- Bien, ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps, j'active « Yami », cette carte va plonger ce terrain. Elle augmente l'attaque et la défense des monstres démons et magiciens sur le terrain mais malheureusement pour toi, elle a l'effet inverse sur les monstres Elfs. J'invoque ensuite « Le faucheur de carte », son effet est de détruire ta carte « Epée des profondeurs ». Je suis au courant que cette carte permet de la faire revenir dans ton deck lorsqu'elle est détruite mais mon faucheur va l'empêcher.

Gimini Elf ne possède plus que 1700 points, je tressaillis lorsqu'il invoque sa « Chimère noire » un monstre de 1810 points grâce au bonus terrain. Il part à la chasse de mon monstre et le détruit. Il pose une autre carte face cachée et sacrifie sa chimère noire à cause de l'Ectoplasmer C'est à moi mais mon esprit est ailleurs, j'entends des bruits dehors mais la carte Yami m'empêche de voir plus loin que les limites du terrain. Un fracas se fait alors entendre. PaniK l'entends lui aussi et regarde dans la direction de l'entrée.

- Lorène !

…June ! C'est sa voix, j'en suis sûre, la pression commence à se faire trop grande pour moi, je suis en train de perdre la main, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle se ramène. June n'est pas seule, plusieurs silhouettes se dessinent près du terrain, je reconnais Yugi et Joey mais pas le petit garçon qui les accompagne.

- PaniK ?! S'exclament en cœur les deux grands duellistes.

- Cela faisait un moment, cher Yugi.

Ils se connaissent ?! Autant s'installer et parler du bon vieux temps dans ce cas-là…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de forcer quelqu'un en duel ! S'écria le petit garçon inconnu.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux mi-long noir, les yeux gris foncés. Il portait sur le col de son gilet l'inscription « KC », il fait donc partie de la KaibaCorp.

- Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous interrompez en plein duel ? Reprenons petite, mais maintenant que tes amis sont là, j'aimerai faire un petit pari avec toi. Si je gagne, tu me donneras tes cartes vides plus l'Âme de pureté. Si c'est toi qui gagne, je te permettrai de choisir n'importe quelle carte de mon deck plus mes cartes vides.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'a forcé à le combattre, pourtant, Âme de pureté et de lumière n'est pas une carte de rare, je me demande ce qu'il compte en faire. Soit, il a raison, nous devons finir ce duel au plus vite. Nos points de vie sont 1615 pour lui et 1935 pour moi mais je n'ai plus de monstre valable. Je pioche, « Princesse de Tsurugi », encore elle mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en servir et si j'active une carte magie, son faucheur en profitera pour la détruire. Il me reste une défense nulle et de mauvaises cartes en mains. Je suis obligée de m'en remettre à la défense et met une carte monstre face cachée, ainsi, la carte Ectoplasmer n'agit pas sur les monstres cachés.

- Pas bête, j'active la renaissance du monstre pour faire revenir mon château des illusions et la combiner avec la carte « Ecran anti-chao », te rappelles-tu de cette carte petit Yugi ?

- Hey Yugi, ce n'est pas la même combinaison qu'a faite PaniK au moment de votre duel ?

- Malheureusement si.

Plutôt de me concentrer sur ses combinaisons, un détail me paraissait étrange la voix de Yugi paraissait plus grave et plus assurée que la dernière fois.

- En combinant ces deux cartes, j'empêche tes monstres d'attaquer les miens, même si tu ne sembles pas vouloir attaquer pour le moment. Mais ça me permet aussi de ne pas subir l'effet de ma carte Ectoplasmer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis que tu parles trop.

Ma voix tremblante trahissait l'effet tranquille que je voulais donner à cette phrase, les liens à mes jambes commencent à me faire vraiment mal. Son écran permet à ces monstres de m'attaquer quand même, il lance sa chimère à l'assaut de mon Esprit de la harpe, déjà endommagée par bouclier et épée.

Je pioche, Âme de pureté et de lumière, c'est étrange, je la pioche à chaque fois que Yugi et Joey ne sont pas loin. Je l'invoque sur le terrain en invocation spéciale, un plan se construit dans ma tête, avec l'écran, je ne peux pas attaquer, ou du moins je peux, mais je perdrai des points de vie. Je regarde la carte face cachée que Panik a toujours sur le terrain, si c'est une autre carte piège ou magie je pense que je peux réussir mon coup.

- C'est bien beau d'invoquer mon futur monstre pour lui dire au revoir.

- Âme de pureté, attaque sa chimère noire !

- Idiote ! Tu prépares ton propre suicide, ta carte n'a que 1800 à cause de Yami ! En passant, j'active ma carte piège : « Le profanateur de tombe », il me permet de récupérer une carte dans le cimetière de l'adversaire. J'ai choisi « Stim Pac », carte équipement qui augmente le pouvoir de ma chimère noire de 700 points. Tu subi donc la différence dans tes points de vie.

_Perfect _! Désolé mon mignon, il faut savoir sacrifier des points de vie pour préparer son plan.

- Elle est idiote ou quoi ? M'insulta Joey.

- Oh, j'avais oublié que tu avais une carte face cachée, mon Âme de pureté va donc au cimetière.

Je suis désolée Âme, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas-ci. Je prends un air faussement contrit et pioche une nouvelle carte, si ça ne fonctionne pas, mes points pourraient passer de 1225 à 0. Je dépose ma carte maîtresse face cachée et annonce la fin de mon tour.

- Voici ta perte ! Chimère noire, finis-en avec son dernier monstre face caché !

- Elle va perdre, commente Joey.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, l'interrompt Yugi en croisant les bras. Nous avons vu à son premier duel qu'elle possède plusieurs cartes montres à effets qu'elle combine aux cartes équipements. Je crois qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait ! Répondit June en me menaçant une nouvelle fois du regard.

Le monstre de ma carte apparaît, la princesse de tsurugi, un monstre très spécial malgré ces 900 en attaque et 700 en défense. J'ai gagné.

- Pourquoi ton monstre n'est-il pas détruit ?! S'énerve PaniK en voyant que ma princesse reste sur le terrain.

- PaniK, les cartes magies continues ne sont pas toujours un point fort. Tu as bien détruit ma princesse mais elle se doit d'agir une dernière fois avant d'atterrir dans mon cimetière. En ce moment même, elle compte le nombre de carte magie et piège présent sur le terrain. Il y a Yami, l'Ecran anti-chao, la renaissance du monstre et Stim-pac, pour toutes ces magies accumulées, elle va te priver de 500 points de vie pour chaque carte magie et piège présente sur le terrain. Je te laisse faire le calcul.

Il n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que son compteur descend à 0. Le terrain disparaît, mes liens se dénouent et je peux enfin m'écrouler sur le sol.

- Bien joué débutante ! Me félicite Joey.

Je vais le frapper. Je me lève et traverse le terrain, je tends la main pour réclamer mon du. Comme il ne bouge pas, je m'empare de ses cartes vides, et de son deck, me regard est attiré par la carte « Chasseur de tête », sûrement car je suis fan des cartes féminines. Je le prends et quitte le terrain, je donne au petit garçon de la Kaibacorp l'une des cartes vide de PaniK. J'en profite également pour donner un coup de poing dans le bras de Joey.

- Bravo Lorène ! Dit June avec un grand sourire.

Je la remercie et demande au garçon qui il est et comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

- Je suis Mokuba Kaiba, le petit frère de Seto Kaiba, nous avons pu localiser ton disque de duel grâce à une machine. PaniK est maintenant disqualifié du tournoi, je m'excuse aussi pour ce qu'il est arrivé.

- Bah, ce n'est pas votre faute, j'aimerai juste éviter de retomber sur ce genre de psychopathe. Mise à part Joey, y en a-t-il d'autre ?

Celui-ci ne répliqua rien, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai en ma possession cinq cartes vides. Ca devrait suffire pour le prochain tour, mais je compte quand même affronter de nouveaux adversaires.

- Au fait, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demandai-je.

- On a trouvé June paumée dans la rue, on a ensuite appelé Mokuba pour qu'il localise ton disque de duel.

Impressionnant, June soupire, leur explication me donne l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, ah oui !

- Comment on rentre maintenant ?

- Bah, à pied ma vieille ! S'exclama June.

Je soupire bruyamment, j'ai horreur de marcher sans oublier que mes pieds me font mal.

- Je peux toujours demander à mon frère de vous ramener chez vous ! Proposa Mokuba en échange.

Se faire ramener par Seto Kaïba ? Le Seto Kaïba ? Marcher devient une meilleure idée tout à coup. Mon visage dut pâlir car June se moquait de moi depuis plusieurs secondes.

- Je pense que ça serait le mieux, quitte à empirer la couleur sur le visage de mon amie, répondit June.

Nous faisons au revoir à Joey et Yugi, je regarde ce dernier avec attention, ce n'était pas le même lors de mon duel ou peut-être me suis-je simplement trompée ? Nous attendons dehors avec Mokuba, celui-ci brise le silence que nous avions instauré.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De Flems, juste à l'est d'ici.

- Vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour ce tournoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

June me devança :

- C'est parce que Mademoiselle ici présente a soudainement décidé de jouer aux cartes.

- Je te rappelle que tu as aussi des cartes de ce jeu donc hein !

Notre joute est interrompue par un bruit d'hélicoptère, à l'intérieur, Seto Kaiba qui nous observe d'un air hautain. Il est plutôt intimidant. Mon amie, sûrement pour me déstabiliser plus que je ne le suis, fit en sorte que je sois assise en face de Kaiba. Je détourne plusieurs fois les yeux, ce gars me fait peur.

- Ce PaniK n'est pas le seul dans le tournoi à abuser des règles pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Dit-il soudainement, nous avons constaté d'autres faits de ce genre mais tous ceux qui ne respecteront pas les règles seront automatiquement disqualifiés. Est-ce bien clair ?

Sa manière de parler s'apparente plus à des reproches à nous qu'aux ordures comme PaniK, une poussée d'adrénaline m'envahie à nouveau.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! Enchaînai-je, ignorant le coup de pied de June. Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que nous sommes là pour voler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Ma voix est tremblante, je regrette de ne pas savoir canaliser mes émotions, mais je suis ainsi. Pour la première fois, je soutiens son regard aux mêmes couleurs que le mien.

- Je n'ai jamais insinué ça, si tu te sens visée, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Lorène, évite de faire n'importe quoi, du moins avant que cet hélicoptère ne touche le sol. J'empêche toutes les injures et autres pics que je meurs d'envie de sortir jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Je remercie Mokuba en jetant un regard noir au chef du tournoi. June, elle, remercie les deux frères puis s'éloigne avec moi. Lorsque nous sommes assez loin, je me tourne vers mon amie.

- Oh celui-là, il va morfler.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit quelque chose dans le genre, t'as fini en duel avec un malade au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de nous porter malchance.

Je t'aime aussi June…


	7. Chapter 7

Laissez-moi me pendre, s'il vous plait. Je suis dans ma chambre, ce dimanche oui. Le jour où je devrai être en train de provoquer des gens en duel.

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous, eh bien la réponse est très simple.

_« Je rentre chez moi en silence, les lampes sont fermées, je ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il est mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je passe la clé dans le verrou, clé que j'ai « volé » juste avant de partir ce matin._

_- Lorène ?!_

_Oups, j'ouvre totalement la porte pour tomber sur mon père, grand militaire de 49 ans. Je crains le pire._

_- Où étais-tu ?_

_- J'ai dit que je revenais tard, j'étais avec June en ville._

_- Tu devais être très occupée pour revenir à 23h30._

_Déjà ? On peut dire que je n'ai absolument pas vu le temps passer, mais je me vois mal dire à mon père que c'est la faute à un duelliste fou qui voulait m'affronter pour me prendre une carte._

_- Désolé, papa. _

_- Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas te permettre de repartir demain, il faut quelqu'un pour rester à la maison et ça te servira de punition._

_Mais…Je ne réplique rien tout haut, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, les larmes me montent une nouvelle fois aux yeux, tant pis, c'est comme ça. Je réprime un soupir et monte me laver et me coucher, même si part coucher je veux dire me mettre dans le lit avec l'ordinateur portable sur une jambe légèrement repliée. »_

Tout ça pour dire que je ne pourrai rien faire aujourd'hui, ni même demain, les lycéens de Domino ont peut-être congé mais ce n'est pas le cas de Flems. Je soupire encore une fois, j'ai du le faire au moins 30 fois en un quart d'heure. Je jette un œil au chien et lui reproche de me narguer. Je dois sortir d'ici sinon je vais devenir complètement folle.

- J'imagine que j'ai des devoirs, autant les faires maintenant.

Je tente en vain de me concentrer sur l'histoire. Mon ordinateur est allumé sur la page du tchat, simple réflexe. Mon portable vibre, je sens une infime satisfaction, enfin un contact avec le monde extérieur.

- Allô ?

- Yo Blondinette.

…Attendez, dites-moi un peu si je rêve ? C'est la voix de Joey Wheeler, je l'ai reconnue.

- Comment t'as eu mon numéro et pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Woh ! Calme-toi, je ne t'appelle pas pour enfoncer le clou. June m'a passé ton numéro via Facebook, elle m'a dit que tu étais punie à cause de PaniK.

J'avais presque oublié que j'avais tout raconté à mon amie, je profite de ses explications pour ouvrir un onglet sur le site du réseau social.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demandai-je.

- Juste pour te dire que si demain, tu as besoin d'aide, je t'aiderai à trouver des adversaires pour remonter ton retard !

- C'est gentil…soufflai-je démoralisée, mais demain, ça ne sera pas possible non plus.

- Tu es punie toute la semaine ?

- Non, j'ai cours, moi. Nos congés ne viennent que la semaine après malheureusement, je suis contrainte à abandonner le tournoi.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans notre communication.

- Tu abandonnes alors, tu n'es pas aussi courageuse que je le pensais !

Il enchaîna avec un rire, je ne m'énervais pas, il avait totalement raison mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix d'abandonner.

- Nous combattrons une autre fois ! Dis-je joyeusement.

- Ts ts ts, désolé ma cocotte mais je ne veux pas t'affronter en dehors du tournoi. On a dit qu'on s'affronterait dans les meilleurs alors bouge-toi le cul !

- Je ne peux pas sortir !

Il raccroche, ce qu'il peut être borné ce mec, bon qui parle, je sais. Je réussis enfin à finir le devoir d'histoire, ça devrait rattraper le contrôle de la semaine. Sur Facebook, plusieurs amies me parlent, mais comment voulez-vous faire semblant d'aller bien dans mon cas ?!

Je finis par m'énerver sur ma chienne, elle ne comprend rien de toute façon. Je lui donne un bonbon en guise d'excuse et monte dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi je dois payer pour un abruti dans ce style ?!

Je tente de me calmer et me connecte sur le tchat du site, j'imagine qu'il n'y a personne de toute façon.

DragonBlanc› Tiens, je pensais que personne n'aurait l'imbécillité de se connecter ici lors du tournoi.

Âme de pureté› Pendez-moi, je vous en supplie.

A ce moment là de ma vie, j'avais vraiment envie de foutre un coup de boule à l'ordinateur, ou de devenir sado-maso mais pas de me retrouver proche de Seto Kaiba.

DragonBlanc› Sympathique.

Âmedepureté› Je vous retourne vot' phrase. Un grand duelliste comme vous n'a pas à se montrer lors de son propre tournoi j'imagine ?

DragonBlanc› Je suis derrière mes écrans à surveiller les duellistes. Tu es une débutante, j'imagine que tu as déjà été éliminée au premier tour.

Âmedepureté› Détrompes-toi, j'ai cinq cartes vides.

DragonBlanc› Donc vous abandonnez.

Âmedepureté› Allez vous pendre.

Ouf, depuis le temps que j'ai envie de le dire!

DragonBlanc› Pardon?!

Âmedepureté› Rien, c'était mon fantasme de vous dire ça, enfin réalisé!

DragonBlanc› Un duelliste qui abandonne n'a pas droit au titre de simple duelliste.

Âmedepureté› Et un duelliste qui est contraint à abandonner contre la volonté?

DragonBlanc› C'est une chiffe mole.

…Bon j'avoue, je m'y attendais pas trop.

DragonBlanc› Nom et Prénom de duelliste.

Âmedepureté› Lorène.

DragonBlanc› Nom.

Mh...Je me suis bien inscrite sous mon faux nom? Comment je pourrai le savoir, je ne me suis même pas inscrite moi-même…

Âmedepureté› Yuurei.

C'est mon faux nom, j'espère que c'est le bon.

DragonBlanc› Bien, raison d'abandon.

Âmedepureté› Euh, manque de temps, école, punition du à un duelliste fou.

DragonBlanc›...Âmedepureté c'est la fille qu'on a ramené hier avec Mokuba?

Euh non c'est la prostituée avec qui t'as bu un milkshake en regardant les étoiles en forme d'aspirateur…

Âmedepureté› Pitête bien.

DragonBlanc› Je suis dans un bon jour, j'ai aussi envie de te voir perdre contre un débutant. Je viens te chercher.

Âmedepureté› Wouh wouh! Calme, calme! Pas besoin de m'aider, capish?! …T'as vraiment un problème en passant…

_DragonBlanc vient de quitter le tchat*_

Âmedepureté› AU SECOURS !

Je profite que personne n'est sur le tchat pour flooder et hurler un maximum. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir débarquer chez moi !

Je stresse depuis quelques minutes quand j'entends un bruit d'hélicoptère devant ma maison, je regarde à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain. « KC » était imprimé sur la porte de l'engin volant. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas enfouie ? J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et me penche pour croiser mon regard avec celui de Kaiba.

- Dois-je venir te chercher ? Fit-il d'un ton dur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir !

Il attira mon attention sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main, je suis myope, je ne voyais donc pas les inscriptions. Je descendis et lui ouvris la porte sans rien dire.

- Avec ça, tu pourras participer à la totalité du tournoi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un mot de la part de MA société.

J'aime énormément la manière dont il accentue les mots pour dire que c'est à lui. Je ne le détesterai pas que je l'aurai déjà demandé en mariage pour bénéficier de la moitié de SA société.

- Ca ne te rapporte rien de m'aider alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux te voir ratatiner par un débutant, ou par moi.

Dis comme ça, ça me semble plus probable. Je le suis dans l'hélicoptère en évitant à nouveau de croiser ses yeux. Ah, j'avais oublié de préciser quelque chose, j'ai le vertige, donc imaginez-moi bien à l'intérieur de l'appareil à m'accrocher à ce que je peux, non pas à Kaiba…

Je sors mon portable et tente d'envoyer un message à Joey, lui disant que je n'abandonne pas, mais vu que d'une part je m'accroche et de l'autre, j'ai du mal à me concentrer à cause de l'altitude, je crains que mon message se transforme en « Joeui, j'ezbannidne pzs, je sios binto lo ». On dirait que j'essaie d'imiter l'accent québécois à la fin.

L'hélicoptère atterrit à Domino, devant le magasin de jeu. Je saute à deux mètres du sol et bénis la Terre que ce soit enfin fini. Je suis trop heureuse de retrouver la Terre ferme. Je me tourne vers Kaiba.

- J'imagine que la moindre des choses est de te remercier, soufflai-je en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes remerciements, petite.

Sur ce, il ordonne à son pilote de partir, je n'arriverai jamais à cerner ce gars. J'enfile mon disque de duel et y insère mes cartes de duel.

- Oh, une nouvelle duelliste ! S'exclama une vieille voix dans mon dos.

Je fais face à l'inconnu, il est plutôt petit, les cheveux gris et vêtu d'une salopette. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un…

- Bonjour monsieur, répondis-je en souriant.

- Cela te dirait un petit duel en dehors de la compétition ?

J'accepte avec joie, c'est une bonne façon de me remettre dans la course. Il met un disque de duel et nous déclarons le combat. C'est un peu rapide, je le sais. Il me laisse jouer en premier, je pêche ma sixième carte.

- Je mets un monstre face caché et je finis mon tour.

C'est à lui, il pêche puis active « La chambre Ténébreuse du cauchemar », je ne connais pas les effets de cette carte. Il attaque ensuite mon monstre avec « Tête de serpent » qu'il vient d'invoquer.

- Ton monstre de 1500 points vient de heurter mon « Mur des illusions », non seulement vous perdez les 350 points de différence mais ça active également son effet. Vous devez récupérer votre monstre dans votre main.

Il pose une nouvelle carte face cachée et termine son tour.

- Pas mal, la jeunesse !

- J'invoque la « Sorcière Dunoms » en mode attaque et l'ordonne d'attaquer vos points de vie !

La Sorcière Dunoms est un monstre Elfe de 1800 points, le vieillard n'a donc plus que 1850 points de vie. Je finis mon tour, ça devrait être vite expédié. Il ne fait que poser un monstre en mode défense plus une carte magie ou piège sur le terrain et finit son tour.

- J'invoque Gimini Elf en mode attaque. Sorcière Dunoms attaque son monstre face caché !

- Une minute petite, j'active ma carte piège « Ordalie du voyageur », je choisis une carte de ma main et te demande de deviner le type de carte que j'ai choisie mais attention ! Si jamais tu te trompes, ta carte sera directement renvoyée dans ta main.

C'est qu'il sait rendre un duel intéressant le vieux ! Il sélectionne une carte et me demande de choisir. Je suis une fille, normalement chanceuse, je me concentre donc et choisi « Monstre » comme type. Il me montre sa carte.

- C'est bien un monstre.

J'aurai du me réjouir, mais la carte qu'il vient de me montrer est très puissante, si je me retrouve face à ce monstre, je risque de perdre pas mal de point de vie. Ma Sorcière Dunoms attaque donc son monstre. « Tortue pyramide », lorsque cette carte est envoyée au cimetière, le propriétaire peut faire l'invocation d'un monstre zombi depuis son deck. Revoilà la « tête de serpent ».

- Gimini Elf, attaque sa Tête de serpent !

- Activation de Ordalie du voyageur.

Il recommence, je dois donc me concentrer et agir avec logique. J'ai renvoyé sa carte tête de serpent dans sa main au début du duel, il possède aussi une carte monstre puissante, deux chances sur trois que ce soit un monstre.

- Je choisis monstre.

Il montre sa Tête de serpent. Gimini Elf détruit son monstre mais je ne peux plus rien faire dans ce tour-ci. Je lui laisse donc la main. Il ne fait que mettre un monstre et terminer son tour.

- Je sacrifie mon Mur des illusions pour invoquer le « Démon Mégacyber » en mode attaque, Sorcière Dunom, attaque son monstre !

Et re-Ordalie du voyageur. J'essaie de me fier aux probabilités, je choisis encore monstre. Par chance, il avait choisi son monstre puissant comme cible. J'attaque ensuite le reste de ses points de vie avec Gimini Elf, cette fois-ci je me trompe sur ma prédiction.

- Je termine mon tour.

Nous stagnons tous les deux pendant quelques tours, j'évite de l'attaquer pour ne pas subir son piège. Nous nous retrouvons avec quatre monstres sur mon terrain et deux de son côté.

- Hey Grand-père ! S'exclame une voix au loin lorsque j'annonce la fin de mon tour.

Je vois Yugi arrivé, c'est bien à lui que ce vieux me faisait penser ! Ils se ressemblent un peu, c'est donc son grand-père.

- Salut Yugi, je termine ce duel et je viens.

Les autres amis de Yugi arrivent à leur tour, j'adresse sans aucune raison un regard noir à Joey, réflexe ?

- Très bien, d'abord j'active « Ookazi », cette carte t'inflige 800 dommages à tes points de vie, ça me permet d'activer l'effet de la « Chambre Ténébreuse du Cauchemard », elle t'inflige 300 points supplémentaires. Je retourne ensuite mon monstre « Nuée de Scarabées », son effet est de détruire une carte que j'ai choisie sur ton terrain.

Il décide évidemment de supprimer mon Démon Mégacyber. Il sacrifie ensuite ses deux monstres sur le terrain pour invoquer la puissante carte que j'ai vu tout à l'heure : « Bengenjin ». C'est une créature hideuse avec 2750 points d'attaque et 2500 de défense. Il détruit ma Sorcière Dunom. Je suis passée de 4000 à 1950.

Encore bien que ce n'est qu'un duel amical, tiens…


	8. Chapter 8

- Pas mal le jeu de ton grand-père Yugi ! Dit Tristan.

Je pioche, bingo, la carte « Violent orage », même si je ne peux pas directement attaquer, je n'aurai plus à subir ces prédictions. Je l'active sans hésitation.

- Tu viens de détruire ma carte piège « Cercueil des Ténèbres », deux options se présente à toi, soit tu détruis un de tes monstres, soit tu envoies au cimetière une carte au hasard de ta main au cimetière.

Je choisis le hasard, j'ai trop besoin de mes monstres. Il envoie ma carte « Renaissance de monstre au cimetière ». Je regarde mon jeu, une de mes cartes magies me fait de l'œil, je me demande s'il en connaît l'effet.

- J'active ma carte magie « Le sanctuaire Démoniaque », je peux mettre une carte jeton Démon de Métal sur le terrain. Je le place en mode attaque

C'est une carte jeton, donc un monstre avec aucun point d'attaque ou de défense. Je laisse ma Gimini Elf sur le terrain en mode attaque en espérant qu'il attaque mon jeton.

- Pas mal le risque, mais j'attaque ton Gimini Elf !

Tant pis, je n'ai que 1100 points, il termine son tour. Je pioche une carte piège. Je dois sacrifier 1000 points de vie pour laisser ce jeton sur le terrain. Je joue vachement serré…

- Je sacrifie mes deux cartes monstres faces cachées pour invoquer mon « Magicien des Ténèbres ». Je pose une carte face cachée et fini mon tour.

- C'était ton dernier tour avec 100 points de vie. Sengenjin, attaque son Magicien des Ténèbres !

_Bingo mon coco._

- Je retourne ma carte piège, le « Mur miroir », cette carte me permet de diviser les points attaques de ton monstre en deux et comme nos cartes étaient en mode attaque, mon Magicien des ténèbres peut l'attaquer !

La différence des points d'attaque s'élève à 1125 points, il se retrouve avec 725 points de vie. Je pioche une carte et envoie mon Jeton et mon mur miroir au cimetière. Non seulement je n'en ai plus besoin mais pour les garder, il m'aurait fallu sacrifier des points de vie.

- Magicien des Ténèbres, détruis le reste de ses points de vie !

Ma créature obéit et l'attaque une dernière fois. Ses points de vie chutent à 0.

- Youhou, gagné ! M'écriai-je en sautillant comme une gamine.

- Je m'avoue vaincu petite, pas mal pour une débutante.

Je souffle une bonne fois pour tout évacuer, je me dirige vers Joey et le frappe amicalement sur l'épaule.

- La prochaine fois, tu me demandes pour prendre mon numéro d'accord ? Ensuite, t'as vraiment compris mon sms ?

- Tu parles de ce texte écrit par une fourmi dyslexique ?

Et pan…ce n'est pas faux quand on le relit, fourmi dyslexique avec une imitation pourrie de l'accent québécois.

- Combien de cartes vides avez-vous maintenant ?

- Sept ! Répondit Yugi.

- Six, on est passé devant toi.

- Plus pour longtemps, Blondinet de mes deux.

Pas le temps de parler, nous devons repartir chercher de nouveaux adversaires. Je les suis, je me demande combien de cartes vides seront demandées à la fin de la journée. Au coin d'une rue, je décide de m'éclipser en douce, je quitte le groupe sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Je colle ma tête sur un mur et reste ainsi durant quelques minutes.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? Une belle brochette de perdants !

Je bouge ma tête vers cette voix. Ce ne sont que deux enfants de ma taille, fringuer comme…impossible de donner un nom sur ces choses. L'un à des cheveux…bleus ? Et l'autre a des cheveux bruns avec des mèches grises cachées par un bonnet rouge affreux. Ils viennent de battre un type aux cheveux verts.

- Où ai-je atterri ? A la foire aux monstres ?

Je me redresse et me dirige vers eux.

- Dis donc, les minus, ça vous dirait un duel ?

Ils se moquent de moi, ça ne me fait étrangement rien. Voyant mon visage sérieux, le gamin au bonnet rouge cesse de rire et brandit son disque de duel.

- Tu devrais te battre contre des gens de ton niveau, petite ! Mais ça dépend, combien as-tu de cartes vides ?

Les cinq cartes que je lui ai montrés ont vite enlevé son sourire. Il accepta mon défi.

- Si je gagne, tu me donneras trois cartes vides, ça équivaut à celles que je possède.

Je remarque qu'il n'a qu'une carte vide à son nom, il a déjà perdu un duel, si je remporte celui-ci, il ne fera plus partie de la compétition.

- C'est l'heure du duel !

- Mon nom est Rex Raptor, ma jolie, j'ai été finaliste d'un des plus grands tournois organisés par Pegasus.

Pegasus…ce nom résonne dans mon esprit, tellement que je ne l'écoute plus se vanter.

- J'invoque ma « Bête folle à l'épée » en mode attaque et je pose deux cartes face cachées.

C'est à moi, j'invoque les « Fées dansantes », ma carte a 1700 en attaque tandis que son monstre a 1400. Je me méfie quand même de ses cartes face cachées.

- Fées dansantes, attaquez son monstre !

Il n'active aucune carte et subit les dégâts, je pose une carte face cachée et annonce la fin de mon tour.

- J'active le « Typhon d'Espace Mystique » et détruit ta carte face cachée, j'active aussi la jarre de cupidité pour pêcher une carte supplémentaire à celle que je pioche maintenant.

En clair tu pioches deux cartes, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à faire des phrases à rallonge ?

- J'active Ookazi pour t'infliger 800 points, je pose un monstre caché sur le terrain et finis ce tour.

J'invoque mon Guerrier fusée sur le Terrain et l'utilise pour détruire son monstre. C'est un « Rat Géant », son effet est de pouvoir invoquer instantanément un monstre à partir de son deck. Il choisit « Uraby » mais même avec 1500 points d'attaque, il se fait détruire par mes Fées.

- J'invoque « Gilasaure », auquel j'ajoute « l'Elévateur de Chaleur Corporelle » qui augmente ses points d'attaque et de défense de 300 points. Gilasaure, attaque son guerrier-fusé !

Je n'ai aucun moyen de le défendre. Ses points d'attaque sont égaux à ceux de mes fées dansantes. Mes points de vie sont à 3000 points et les siens à 3500. A mon tour, je ne pose qu'un monstre en mode défense face verso.

- Je sacrifie mon Gilasaure pour invoquer mon Epée de dragon en mode attaque. Epée de dragon, détruis ses misérables fées !

Je ne perds pas tellement de point vu que son monstre n'a que 1750 points d'attaque. Je pioche, pose cette carte dans mon terrain magie/piège et termine mon tour.

- Tu n'oses pas attaquer ?! J'invoque le « Roi Rex à deux têtes » de 1600 point et attaque ton monstre face caché !

Son compteur de point de vie descend, il vient de s'en prendre à mon « Chevalier Commandeur », carte de 1900 points en défense. Au tour suivant, je remets une nouvelle carte en défense. Il invoque un nouveau Uraby et l'attaque, c'est mon Rat Préventif de 2000 points de défense. S'il continue à m'attaquer ainsi, je vais gagner sans avoir à attaquer. Il rage en voyant ses points descendrent à 2700.

- J'active mon « Sanctuaire Démoniaque » pour pouvoir invoquer mon monstre jeton en mode attaque et je pose une carte face cachée Mon tour est terminé.

Plusieurs duellistes regardent notre duel, une partie des partisans de Rex commencent à douter sur ses chances de victoire, autant faire durer le supplice.

- J'invoque ma Bête folle à l'Epée et attaque ton monstre jeton.

- Pauvre fou, l'insultai-je.

- Hein ?!

- Tu subis l'équivalent de ton monstre en point de dommage. Tu perds donc 1400 points de vie à cause de ton attaque.

Il est rempli de colère, autant contre lui-même que contre moi, c'est drôle à voir. Je pioche mon « Bêta, le guerrier aimant ». Je l'invoque et attaque sa Bête folle à l'Epée. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

- Ton petit guerrier ne peut plus rien faire contre mon Epée de dragon. Attaque-le !

- Mon monstre non, mais la carte magie « Charge intrépide », oui. Elle augmente l'attaque de mon guerrier de 700 points. Adieu à ton Epée de dragon !

Il est totalement déstabilisé. En deux tours, je l'ai fait redescendre à 650 points de vie. Je fais entrer « La Jinn le Génie de la Lampe » sur le terrain. J'attaque Uraby et le Roi Rex avec mes deux monstres. Mon tour est fini.

- Le jeu n'est pas fini ! J'invoque Sabresaure en mode attaque ! Mon dynosaure a 1900 points d'attaque, assez pour détruire Bêta ou La Jinn.

- Ou assez pour atterrir dans ton cimetière.

- Qu'est-ce… ?!

Sabresaure est en ce moment aspiré par un gouffre.

- J'ai activé ma Trappe sans fond, elle aspire le monstre que tu viens d'invoquer si celui a une attaque de 1500 ou plus. Maintenant, mes monstres ont le feu vert pour détruire tes derniers points de vie !

Son compteur tombe à 0. Au fond, je suis désolée de détruire ses chances de continuer le tournoi mais tant pis, c'est lui ou moi. J'ai le droit à quelques applaudissements des spectateurs. Je me dirige vers Rex la main tendue.

- Je me suis fait battre, par une débutante…

- Allons, allons, dans le duel, ce n'est pas qu'une question de puissance, il y a aussi une part de chance.

J'essaie d'être gentille pour une fois, il me regarde d'abord surpris puis reprend son air de gamin insupportable.

- Oui, j'étais pas mal fatigué après mon dernier duel, après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de se tournoi pour être le meilleur duelliste.

Il jette littéralement ses cartes vides dans mes mains. J'aperçois tout de même une certaine gratitude dans ses yeux, ça me fait plaisir mais aussi… J AI TROIS NOUVELLES CARTES VIDES, YOUHOU !

Un message sur le compteur indique le temps est bientôt écoulé, je me dirige vers la place de Domino. Je cherche de loin la coupe de cheveux de Yugi, c'est plus simple pour les retrouver, mais ma petite taille n'aide en rien. Quand je les retrouve enfin, Kaiba apparaît sur l'écran, je peux constater que le nombre de duelliste a vachement diminué. Cela fait peur. Nous regardons le compteur, qui nous demande d'entrer toutes nos cartes vides, un message de confirmation vient rassurer la plupart des duellistes.

- Le deuxième jour de compétition est terminé, annonça Kaiba à l'écran.

- Et je suis encore là, vantard, grognai-je.

Joey ne manqua pas la perche que je lui tendais.

- Tu sais que tu parles à un écran, cocotte ?

…Je te hais, Joey, je te hais ! Je grimace et regarde son disque de duel, bien sûr qu'il participe au troisième jour.

- Plus que trois jours et nous nous affronterons lors de la dernière partie du tournoi ! S'exclame-t-il ensuite.

- Je te ratatinerai une fois là-bas !

Il me fait un signe avec le pouce.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être réveillé pendant la nuit parce qu'on t'a provoqué en duel. Je t'accompagne à la gare ?


	9. Chapter 9

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être réveillé pendant la nuit parce qu'on t'a provoqué en duel. Je t'accompagne à la gare ?

Accompagner…Accompagner ? Mh, verbe transitif du premier groupe. Synonyme de joindre, veut dire de se joindre à quelqu'un pour le suivre ou le guider comme dans : Joey vient-il vraiment de me demander s'il pouvait m'accompagner ? Accompagner, vient du latin…c'est bon STOP !

- Euh…

- Un problème ?

Problème, nom commun, vient du latin…Ok j'arrête.

- Pas…vraiment c'est juste…euh…

POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDES CA ?!

- Le temps que tu te décides, il fera nuit et tu devras appeler Kaiba.

- Ok, on y va ! M'empressai-je de dire en tirant la manche de son manteau vert.

Nous nous engageâmes dans les rues désertes de Domino, c'est un gros cliché de marcher avec un garçon pendant un crépuscule ? Perso, j'ai plus l'impression de marcher avec un malade mental à la tombée de la nuit mais chacun son avis !

- Au fait, tu as des frères ou des sœurs ?

- J'ai un grand frère, un profiteur aux mêmes gênes que moi et un chien. Répondis-je sans me soucier de la tête qu'il a fait après ça. Et toi ?

- Une petite sœur, Serenity, elle a un problème de vue.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Elle s'est faite opérée, j'espère bientôt la revoir, ça fait si longtemps.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en écoutant son histoire, nous parcourrons les dernières rues nous séparant de la gare.

- Tiens, tiens, c'est Joey Wheeler !

- Oui frères, il n'y a pas d'erreur !

Je cherche d'où viennent ces voix, mon regard tombe sur des copies, des jumeaux, habillés l'un d'orange et l'autre de vert. Ils ont tous les deux un tatouage différent sur leur front.

- Les frères Paradoxe, ça faisait un petit temps.

- Les frères Para-qui ?

- Ce sont des duellistes que Yugi et moi avions affrontés lors de notre premier tournoi.

- Nous sommes contents de voir que vous êtes deux !

- Ca sera utile pour notre jeu !

Je grimace légèrement.

- Et leur rime débile, c'est prévu dans le tarif ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

Nous activons nos disques de duel, je n'ai jamais fait de duel en double mais Joey oui, ça me rassure dans un sens.

- Voici comment nous allons procédé : je joue puis Joey joue, puis mon frère Doxe joue puis enfin la petite.

- Je m'appelle Lorène !

- C'est pareil, commente Doxe.

Nous obtenons chacun à notre tour les 4000 points.

- Bien, commença Para celui à la tunique orange. J'active la carte magie « Ristourne », elle me permet d'invoquer mon mur du labyrinthe en mode défense sans avoir à sacrifier de monstre. Mon tour est fini.

- Eh ben, ils commencent fort, mais pas assez pour m'impressionner. J'invoque Axe Raider en mode attaque, pose une carte face cachée sur le terrain et je termine ce tour.

Doxe pioche, il invoque « L'ombre du mur » en mode attaque et pose une nouvelle carte face cachée. Vu que ce sont nos premiers tours, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer, je jouerai sur la défensive.

- Je pose un monstre en mode défense face verso et pose 3 cartes face cachées.

J'ai une belle brochette de piège et de magie, si je les combine avec l'Axe Raider de Joey, c'est du tout cuit.

- C'est à moi, nous rappelle fièrement Para. J'utilise la carte « Polymérisation », je fusionne ainsi les deux cartes que j'ai en main pour invoquer le « Le tank du Labyrinthe » en mode attaque ! Tank du labyrinthe, débarrasse-toi d'Axe Raider !

- Eh mince…

- J'active « Annulation d'Attaque » ! M'écriai-je pour stopper le Tank.

- C'est bon pour une fois, le prochain tour, je vous détruirai cet Axe Raider. En attendant, je finis mon tour.

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, merci Cocotte. J'invoque mon Chevalier Flamboyant en mode attaque.

Ses monstres ont 1700 et 1800 points d'attaque, ils peuvent sans problème détruire L'ombre du mur de Doxe. Joey pense apparemment la même chose car il le lance à l'assaut de cette carte.

- J'active « Force Miroir », tous les monstres face recto sur le terrain sont supprimés.

Joey se retrouve sans défense, au tour de Doxe, il détruira une bonne partie de ses points de vie. Sauf si sa carte face cachée est un piège, dans ce cas, ses points resteront intacts.

- C'est à moi, Ombre du mur, attaque les points de vie de ce minable Joey !

Joey ne bouge pas, je devine qu'il n'a malheureusement rien pour se défendre, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ses points de vie descendent à 2400. Je pioche, j'ai toujours un monstre qui protège mes points de vie, il est temps de passer à l'offensive.

- J'invoque Gemini Elf, en mode Attaque, elle va détruire ton Ombre du mur !

Aucune carte piège en vue, mon monstre de 1900 points détruit son monstre ténébreux en infligeant leur différence d'attaque. Je finis mon tour.

- Idiote, m'insulte Para. Tu laisses un tel monstre en mode attaque alors que mon tank peut le réduire en bouillie ! Mais je vais tout d'abord activer la carte « Bourse », elle me permet d'échanger une carte de main de n'importe quel duelliste et je choisis Joey.

Joey montre sa main, j'aperçois la carte « Bouclier et Epée », c'est bien sûr celle que Para sélectionne contre une carte rituelle complètement inutile à Joey.

- Je ne pourrai activer cette carte qu'au tour suivant, en attendant. Tank du labyrinthe, par à l'assaut de Gemini Elf !

Mon monstre est détruit, je descends à 3500 points mais son attaque m'a permis d'activer « La force miroir des ténèbres ».

- Grâce à cette carte, les monstres en mode défense sont détruits du terrain, ton mur du labyrinthe ne profitera jamais de Bouclier et Epée.

- Petite peste ! Je pose une carte face cachée.

Non juste Lorène.

- En attendant, c'est mon tour. Lui rappela Joey en piochant une carte, j'invoque le Gearfried le chevalier de fer en mode défense et finis ce tour.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très inspiré Wheeler, j'invoque le Ver du Donjon en mode attaque pour détruire ton Gearfried !

- Sauf si je dévoile ma carte piège « L'enceinte du Château », ça augmente momentanément la défense de mon Gearfried de 500 points et tu vas perdre la différence entre ton attaque et ma défense.

Les points de vie de Doxe s'affichent à 3400 points. Pour le moment, Para n'a perdu aucun point, je suis à 3500 et Joey à 2400. Une simple attaque du Tank aux points de Joey servirait à lui ferme perdre la partie. Doxe se mit à rire, il posa une carte en forme de cercueil sur le terrain. Mon disque ne détecte pourtant pas de carte monstre…

- C'est à moi ! J'invoque mon Chevalier Commandeur en mode attaque. Son effet est d'augmenter de 400 points l'attaque des monstres guerriers de notre terrain. Gearfried augmente son attaque jusqu'à 2200 points mais l'effet est doublé sur mon Chevalier.

- Hein ?

- En clair, comme mon chevalier est déjà un guerrier, il obtient son propre effet mais il récupère 400 points grâce à la présence de Gaerfried. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Mon monstre a donc une attaque de 2000 points, je lui ordonne d'attaquer le monstre de Doxe, il perd à nouveau des points de vie. Si nous continuons ainsi à infliger des dommages à Doxe, il ne restera plus qu'à vaincre Para. Je pose deux nouvelles cartes face cachées, j'en ai quatre sur le terrain, de quoi nous sécuriser.

- Ce n'est pas tout de poser des cartes face cachées !

- Encore faut-il savoir les utiliser !

Oh non, ils ne vont pas recommencer, on était tranquille y a dix minutes. Para pêche une carte et ajoute un nouveau cercueil sur le terrain. Joey semble stressé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, connaît-il leur plan ?

- Tank du labyrinthe, détruis le chevalier commandeur !

Je me prépare à riposter avec une carte piège quand Doxe active « La Tornade de Poussière », mon chevalier est détruit et je me trouve à 3100 points de vie.

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous n'avons pas compris ta stratégie ? Se vante Para. Je termine mon tour en ajoutant fortification au Tank du Labyrinthe, son attaque a maintenant 2800 points.

C'est au tour de Joey, il sait que son Geardfried ne restera pas bien longtemps sur le terrain face au Tank des frères Paradoxe.

- J'invoque le Dragon noir aux yeux rouges sur le terrain en mode attaque ! J'active ensuite « La renaissance du monstre » pour faire revenir le Chevalier Commandeur de Lorène sur le terrain en mode défense. Gearfried récupère ses 400 points de bonus. Je pose une carte face cachée et finis mon tour.

- Ce ne sont pas vos tours de passe-passe qui vont nous détruire vous savez ? Surtout que j'invoque notre monstre ultime !

- Oh non !

Monstre ultime ? Il ajoute un troisième cercueil le terrain et active les deux autres. Un énorme monstre apparaît sur le terrain, mon disque m'indique ses 3750 points. Woh…

- Joey, tu le reconnais ? Pour la petite, je vais faire les présentations, voici notre monstre « Le gardien de la porte », c'est également celui qui va vous envoyer au cimetière ! Tank du labyrinthe, détruis son Geardfried !

- J'active ma carte Kunai et Chaîne, elle stoppe ton attaque et augmente la puissance de mon Dragon noir à 2900 points.

Ca ne suffira pas contre le Gardien de la porte.

- Gardien de la porte, attaque son Gearfried !

Le monstre annihile celui de Joey, ses points descendent à 850, ça devient dangereux pour lui. Doxe a fini son tour, si je ne fais rien, je finirai seule contre les deux malades.

- J'utilise « Elegante Charité » pour piocher trois cartes.

J'aperçois mon Âme de pureté dans le tas, j'envoie les deux monstres dans le cimetière.

- J'active la Marmite d'avidité.

- Tu cherches une carte dans ton deck ? Ricana Para.

Je cherche de quoi défendre Joey, crétin ! J'active ensuite la carte « Enterrement prématuré » pour faire revenir une des cartes que j'ai envoyée dans mon cimetière et pose un monstre en défense face caché.

- Voici le Praticien des ténèbres, je lui ajoute la charge intrépide et Stim pac pour élever son attaque à 3400 points. Praticien, détruis son Tank une bonne fois pour toute !

Son tank n'est plus. Les points de Para diminuent enfin jusqu'à 3400. Je repose des cartes face cachée et finis mon tour.

- Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Ah mais que voilà donc ? La carte stop défense ! Je l'active pour découvrir l'un de tes monstres face caché petite.

Pas celle de droite, pas celle de droite…

- Celle de gauche !

Ouf…

- Tiens, un Soldat Géant de pierre de 1300 points d'attaque, c'est magnifique pour notre gardien de la porte ! Attaque-le !

N'active pas l'effet Lorène, n'active pas l'effet, tu risques de faire perdre Joey. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de faire ce que je pense. Mon compteur chute de 3100 à 650, je suis en grand danger maintenant.

- Lorène, ça va ?! S'inquiète Joey.

- Pas de problème…

Joey tire une carte, il ne reste plus que le Gardien de la porte contre Mon praticien, mon monstre face caché, le Dragon noir aux yeux rouges et le Chevalier Commandeur.

- Je pose une carte monstre face caché et je finis mon tour.

- C'est à moi et tu as sonné ta dernière heure Joey ! Gardien de la Porte, détruis sont Dragon noir aux yeux rouges !

- Oh non, c'est fini…soupire Joey en regardant le monstre ultime préparer son offensive.

Le monstre fusion envoie un jet puissant au dragon de Joey, je n'ai plus le choix…


	10. Chapter 10

La fumée de l'impact se dissipe peu à peu, les frères Paradoxe rient de leur victoire sur Joey mais se retirent quand ils voient le Dragon toujours présent sur le terrain.

- Hein ? Dit Joey en soulevant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas vaincu ?

Il regarde ses points de vie et s'aperçoit qu'ils n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. De mon côté, la partie est finie, j'atteints pour la première fois le 0.

- Pourtant notre attaque n'a pas été brouillée par une carte piège !

- Peut-être pas par une carte piège mais par une carte monstre appelée le Praticien des ténèbres. Cette carte m'a permise de sélectionner une nouvelle cible pour votre Gardien de la Porte et cette cible était mon Praticien lui-même.

- Mais ça veut dire que… !

- Oui, répondis-je en montrant mon compteur, la partie est terminée pour moi mais pas pour Joey.

Il m'observe, surpris de ma stratégie, c'est pour ça que j'ai déposé toutes mes cartes magies et pièges sur mon terrain, elles sont toujours opérationnelles tant que Joey est encore d'attaque. Encore faut-il qu'il sache s'en servir.

- Joey.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lorène ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus sur le terrain que je ne suis plus dans le jeu.

J'espère qu'il comprendra le message que je tente de lui faire passer. « Utilise mes cartes face cachées et mon monstre, ça te servira. »

- Ne t'en fait pas Cocotte, le duel n'est pas fini tant qu'il reste un joueur. Pour le moment, je peux jouer à la place de Lorène vu que c'était ma partenaire.

J'ai cinq cartes sur le terrain, Joey n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elles peuvent être mais je suis certaines qui comprendra.

- Je termine mon tour.

- Le sacrifice de ton amie n'aura pas servit à grand-chose finalement, aurait-elle du continuer le duel sans toi ! S'exclama Para. Gardien de la porte détruit le Dragon noir aux yeux rouges pour finir ce duel !

- J'active l'une des cartes pièges de Lorène !

Il active totalement au hasard mon « Mur Miroir » mais les frères ne sont pas dupes, ils stoppent l'attaque du Gardien. Joey, il faut que tu devines quelle est ma carte monstre !

- Ton Dragon commence fortement à nous énervé, pourquoi ne pas activé une carte magique destructrice ? « Vortex foudroyant », en sacrifiant une carte de ma main, je peux te faire devenir impuissant !

Son dragon noir et mon Chevalier commandeur sont détruits. Il n'y a plus rien pour défendre Joey mise à part mon monstre.

- Bien, c'est peut-être ma dernière chance, murmure le blond. Faites que la carte magie de Lorène soit celle que je pense !

- Bien joué, Joey ! Tu es tombé sur ma renaissance de Monstre !

- Ah ah Bingo ! Je fais ainsi revenir mon dragon noir aux yeux rouges !

- Mais ton monstre n'atteindra jamais la puissance du Gardien de la porte.

Joey hausse les épaules et se tourne vers moi.

- Si je trouve quelle est la carte monstre que Lorène m'a laissé alors je pourrai le détruire et je crois avoir trouvé.

Il décide de faire un flippe avec ma carte monstre.

- Je retourne donc « Âme de pureté et de lumière » ! Si j'ai bien regardé mon amie l'utiliser, son effet est de diminuer ton monstre de 300 points d'attaque. Vous allez me dire que ce ne sera pas suffisant mais je décide de fusionner nos deux monstres fétiches !

Fusionner ma carte représentative avec celle de Joey, bonne idée, tiens.

- Je me sers donc de la carte Polymérisation pour invoquer un nouveau monstre : « Le Dragon de pureté aux yeux rouges » !

Cette nouvelle carte forte un dragon noir entouré d'une lumière étincelante provoqué par mon Âme de pureté. Son attaque s'élève à 3250 points.

- Impressionnant mais ça n'arrive pas à la hauteur de 3450 points du Gardien de la porte. Je lui ordonne d'attaquer ton monstre !

- Euh Lorène, t'as un plan ?

Je ne réponds pas et notre monstre est détruit. Les points de Joey tombent à 650.

- Joey, active la carte piège de gauche ! Lui ordonnai-je. Tout de suite !

- Mais notre monstre est…d'accord, j'active la carte piège…euh ?

- La carte piège activée s'appelle « Filin de Survie », lorsqu'un monstre de notre terrain est détruit, en envoyant la main de Joey au cimetière, nous pouvons faire revenir ce monstre.

- Cela ne servira à rien, notre Gardien restera toujours plus fort !

Le Dragon de pureté aux yeux rouges retourne sur le terrain, sa puissance augmente maintenant jusqu'à 4050 point d'attaque.

- QUOI ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sans un petit plus de 800 points.

- Pas mal, maintenant, pour vous portez le coup de grâce, j'active une autre carte de Lorène, son Kunai et Chaine. Ajouté à une autre de ses cartes : « L'union fait la force » plus encore deux cartes équipements que j'avais sur le terrain : « Renfort » et « Trésors de Dragon ».

Faisons le calcul, mon filin lui donne 800 point donc 4050 points d'attaque, plus 500 pour Kunai et Chaine, ça fait 4550, on rajoute 800 points par monstre contrôler sur notre terrain donc on ajoute 1600 ça fait 6150 auxquels ont ajoute ses deux cartes qui font 800 en tout donc 6950 point d'attaque.

- Dragon de pureté aux yeux rouges, finis-en avec son Gardien de la porte et leurs points de vie !

Leur monstre ultime est détruit par le notre, la différence d'attaque était de 3500 points et comme le Gardien était la fusion de plusieurs montres appartenant aux deux frères, ils subissent tous les deux 3500 points de dommage. Le duel est fini.

- Ah ah, vaincu ! Vous ne pouviez de toute façon rien contre notre Dragon de pureté !

Ils déguerpissent en courant, oubliant leur carte vide. Je pars me les emparer, j'ai quand même perdu le duel, et ce, même si nous étions deux. Je prends une de mes cartes vides et tends les trois cartes à Joey.

- Pourquoi m'en donnes-tu trois ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu as remporté ce duel, nous avons droit à deux chances mais j'ai grillé ma première.

- Si tu n'avais pas activé l'effet du Praticien, tu aurais gagné seule ce duel.

- Tu peux suggérer mais ne pas affirmer, accepte ma carte vide.

- Si je l'accepte, tu prends l'une des deux autres cartes, nous ne formons pas une si mauvaise équipe que ça.

- Tu en doutais ? Ris-je en acceptant son échange. Mince, je vais louper mon train !

Sur ce, nous sprintions déjà vers la gare mais une chose est sûre, j'ai hâte de me rebattre aux côtés de Joey !

Le lendemain, je pris le chemin vers l'école, en envoyant par texto à Joey « Yugi et toi avez intérêt à tout déchirer aujourd'hui ! ». Une fois avec June et Michèle, je reçus une réponse. « Et toi t'as intérêt à vite te ramener à Domino après l'école », malheureusement, mon horaire est du concentrer de bouse de yak en boite, je n'aurai jamais le temps de me rendre jusque là à la tombée de la nuit.

- Alors championne, troisième journée de duel ? S'exclama joyeusement June.

- Championne ? Racontez, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je participe à un tournoi de duel de monstre. Tu vois le jeu de carte ? Bah, j'y joue contre des amateurs et des professionnels.

Lorsque nous nous dirigions vers les rangs, June me prit à part.

- Alors, hier ? Je sais que tu as finalement pu y aller, alors raconte !

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour entamer mon monologue.

- Kaiba m'a amené à Domino en me trouvant une échappatoire, j'ai affronté le grand-père de Yugi et j'ai gagné, j'ai affronté aussi un ancien finaliste et j'ai participé à un duel en double avec Joey.

- Wouah ! Fit June très impressionnée, et vous avez gagné ?

- J'ai perdu mais Joey a battu nos adversaires donc j'ai donné une de mes cartes vides à Joey et j'ai récupéré une de celle des adversaires.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'une carte vide à ton nom alors…Reprit June soudainement sérieuse.

Je hoche la tête et poursuis quand nous montons dans nos classes.

- Nous en sommes à la moitié, avec un peu de chance, je finirai la cinquième journée du tournoi avec ma carte vide.

Mes cours se terminent à 16h20, je passe la journée à mon passe-temps quotidien : dormir. J'essaie de me concentrer en cours d'histoire mais pas possible, je ne suis pas faite pour garder les pieds sur Terre ! Ma punition a eu du bon car j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui. J'ai une super bonne nouvelle, les professeurs sont en grève mardi et mercredi, je pourrai donc faire des duels pour les derniers jours de duel.

Lorsque le son de la délivrance, c'est-à-dire la sonnerie annonçant la fin de journée, retentit, je sors de l'école. Poussée par la horde d'étudiants, je reprends mon souffle sur un trottoir en face du bâtiment. Je me prépare à rentrer seule chez moi quand mon portable vibre, je me mets dans un lieu silencieux pour répondre.

- Yo Cocotte !

- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle Cocotte, laissez-moi deviner, Joey Wheeler ?

- Tu as le temps pour un duel ? Pas contre moi, je te rassure.

- C'est quoi ce plan tordu ?

- Comme tu n'as pas pu faire de duel aujourd'hui et que tu pourrais être éliminée pour ça, je t'ai ramené quelqu'un, tu penses pouvoir être au parc entre Domino et Flems d'ici 18h ?

Joey a soulevé un point important : ne pas faire de duel durant un des jours est pris comme un abandon et ce, quelque soit la raison. Je lui affirme ma venue et commence à courir, je précise que je ne suis pas du tout forte en course, en endurance peut-être mais pas en course. Je bénis alors la poussée d'adrénaline qui m'envahie et trace comme une malade, je ne saurai dire combien de gens j'ai poussé durant ma course.

Le résultat est là car avec quelques poses toutes les trois rues, j'atteints le parc alors qu'il n'est encore que 17h. J'aperçois Joey avec…le gamin qui était avec Rex Raptor hier.

- C'est toi qui a battu cet incapable de Rex, me reconnut-il en me fixant derrière ses lunettes jaunes en forme d'insecte.

- Oh, un nouveau minus.

- Tu peux parler ! Je vais t'aplatir comme un vulgaire insecte ! Je suis Insector Haga, champion d'un des tournois de Pegasus !

Je sors mon disque, mon cerveau, mon jeu de carte et combine le tout. J'insère ma dernière carte vide dans la fente et nous pouvons commencer.

- J'ai avec moi 4 cartes vides, si je gagne, je veux tes cinq cartes !

Je ne réplique pas, ça peut paraître illogique mais si je perds, je n'aurai plus aucune carte car il les aura toute remportées.

- C'est l'heure du duel !

Nous piochons cinq cartes, Haga décide de commencer, il dépose un monstre en mode défense et active « Chirurgie ADN ».

- Cela signifie que toutes les cartes que tu invoqueras seront du type insecte !

C'est à mon tour, je pioche…et je déprime, je n'ai AUCUNE carte monstre moins de 5 étoiles à invoquer sur le terrain, mais quand je dis « aucune », c'est « aucune » ! Je me contente de poser une carte piège.

- Mouahahah ! Tu baisses déjà les bras ? Tu fais bien ! J'invoque « Pinçon Sauteur » en mode attaque !

Son monstre n'a que 1000 points d'attaque, je ne peux même pas activer mon piège, Haga l'envoie à l'assaut de mes points de vie. Je perds déjà des points alors que nous ne sommes qu'au 3ème tour. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ait deux monstres sur le terrain va m'aider, je garde le monstre que je viens de pêcher pour après.

- J'invoque le Démon Mégacyber en mode attaque, comme tu as deux monstres de plus que moi sur le terrain, je peux faire son invocation spéciale sur mon terrain. Démon, attaque son Pinçon Sauteur !

L'équilibre est remis, il perd 1200 points. Haga active l'effet de son insecte et place « L'insecte Mangeur D'Hommes » en mode défense sur le terrain. Nos prochains tours nous servent juste à placer un monstre face caché sur le terrain et à détruire son Insecte Mangeur d'Hommes avec mon Démon Mégacyber. Il ne fait que poser une nouvelle carte monstre face cachée. A partir du moment où j'aurai un autre monstre d'attaque, ce duel sera fini.

- Démon Mégacyber, détruis la carte monstre qu'il vient de poser !

- Tu viens juste de détruire un autre de mes Pinçons Sauteurs, je peux faire revenir une nouvelle carte sur le terrain et je choisis « Nuées de Scarabée ».

Mon tour est fini, il pioche une carte avant de dire :

- J'active un des effets de Nuée de Scarabée, je peux remettre cette carte en face cachée, j'active un nouvel effet en la ré invoquant en flippe sur le terrain. Grâce à cette manipulation, je peux détruire l'un de tes monstres et je choisis le Démon Mégacyber ! J'active ensuite la carte magie « Barrière insecticide » qui va réduire tes monstres à de simple figurant. Cette carte empêche tous les monstres insectes de ton terrain d'attaquer mais n'oublie pas, chaque monstre de ton terrain est touché par l'effet de mon piège Chirurgie ADN. Je sacrifie ensuite mes deux monstres pour invoquer ma merveilleuse « Reine des insectes » !

C'est quoi ce gros truc ? Je suis insectophobe, donc je crois que j'aurai fait une crise avant d'avoir fini ce duel ! Il ajoute qu'il ne peut pas attaquer car son monstre doit sacrifier un autre sur son terrain pour pouvoir attaquer mais un autre effet de celui-ci est d'ajouter un monstre jeton qui active encore un autre effet, celui d'ajouter 200 points d'attaque pour chaque monstre insecte sur son terrain ! Le pouvoir de sa Reine des insectes s'élève à 2400 points d'attaque.

_Finalement, c'est pas un minus ce type…_

J'affronte Insector Haga, duelliste connu pour posséder de nombreuses cartes insectes, dont la Reine des insectes. Celle qui se trouve en face de moi, sur son terrain, remplis de deux cartes magies et pièges ne me permettant pas d'attaquer. Ses points de vie s'élèvent à 2800, les miens à 3000. On peut penser que je ne suis pas vraiment mal partie, je n'ai aucun monstre sur le terrain. C'est mon tour, je pioche, « filet gravitationnel », ça devrait le contenir un petit temps, je ne peux pas attaquer, donc ça ne change pas si j'ai en plus une limite de niveau.

- Je pose deux cartes face cachées et je pose un monstre en mode défense, mon tour est terminé.

Il ricane en piochant une nouvelle carte, il pose une carte sur son terrain magie/piège.

- Je sacrifie mon jeton pour permettre à ma Reine des insectes d'attaquer !

- J'active la carte « Filet Gravitationnel » ! M'exclamai-je en dévoilant ma carte.

- Yark Yark Yark ! J'active la « tornade de Poussière », ton piège est détruit !

Oh…purée ! Sa Reine des insectes part à l'assaut de mon Soldat Géant de Pierre, ma défense est trop faible et il en subit les conséquences. Sa reine « accouche » d'un nouveau jeton, il dépose un monstre face cachée, ça me permet de commencer mon tour. Je pêche la première carte, bingo, voilà une carte qui va me permettre de détruire sa créature.

- Lorène ! M'interpelle Joey, n'oublie pas les enjeux de ce duel !

- Les…enjeux ?

Mh…si je ne réussis pas ce duel, je ne pourrai pas affronter Joey lors de la dernière phase de ce tournoi, j'ai donc tout intérêt à me reprendre en main.

- Ne tant fais pas, je n'ai pas encore perdu ! J'active « Le rideau de magie noire », en sacrifiant la moitié de mes points de vie, je peux invoquer mon Magicien des Ténèbres sur le terrain.

Celui prend la forme d'un insecte dès son arrivée, cela me rappelle que je ne peux pas attaquer. J'ai bien la solution de détruire toutes les cartes sur mon terrain mais la carte magie que je réserve sera détruite pour après.

- J'active ensuite la carte magie « Attaque de Magie Noire », elle détruit toutes tes cartes dans la zone Magie/piège !

- Pas mal, pour une débutante.

Je vais finir par être las de ce terme…

- Magicien des ténèbres, attaque sa Reine des insectes !

Elle ne peut pas riposter, Insector descend à 2700 points de vie mais mon sacrifice de point de vie au début du tour m'a fait tomber à 1500. C'est à son tour, lorsqu'il pioche et voit sa carte, il m'adresse un regard presque sadique derrière ses lunettes jaunes, très moches au passage.

- J'invoque un nouveau Pinçon Sauteur sur le terrain mais je vais également ajouter la carte magie « L'invasion des Fourmis ». En sacrifiant mon Pinçon Sauteur, je peux invoquer deux « Jetons Fourmis Guerrières » sur le terrain. Te rappelles-tu de l'effet du Pinçon Sauteur ?

- Tu peux invoquer l'un de tes monstres en invocation spéciale.

- Exactement, et devine quelle est la carte que je souhaite invoquer ?

Mh…non, je ne suis pas en train de réfléchir à quelle carte car on l'a tous deviné mais je me demande à combien vont s'élever ses points d'attaques.

- Dis bonjour à Ma Reine Des Insectes !

-…Euh, bonjour.

J'ai du avoir l'air d'une idiote en répondant…j'ai ma réponse, la reine des insectes cumule 2800 points d'attaque.

- Je sacrifie l'un de mes jetons, Reine des insectes, détruis le Magicien des Ténèbres !

La puissance de son monstre s'élevant à 2600 point à cause de son sacrifice, mon monstre est détruit, la différence de 100 points est déduite de mes points de vie.

- Je remets un jeton monstre insecte, pose trois cartes faces cachée et finis mon tour.

Saleté de minus, sale vermine. Je pioche une carte et l'ajoute à ma main, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la manière de me défendre. La carte monstre que je viens de tirer est intéressante mais je dois sacrifier des cartes inexistantes sur mon terrain. Je vais faire un subterfuge, il sera obligé de perdre des points de vie au prochain tour.

- Je pose un monstre face caché et active le Sanctuaire démoniaque pour invoquer un jeton Démon de métal en mode attaque. C'est à toi Insector !

- Tout de suite.

Il ricane et pioche, il poursuit ce rire pendant plusieurs minutes, je peux pourtant assurer qu'il bluffe, même moi, je n'arrive pas à être si fière durant plusieurs minutes.

- Je retourne la carte monstre que j'avais laissé cachée depuis un petit moment, « Paracide Parasite », lorsque je l'invoque en flip, ce monstre va tout droit dans ton deck, lorsque tu le piocheras, tu seras contrainte de l'invoquer sur ton terrain et de subir 1000 points de dommage.

1000 points, il ne m'en reste déjà plus que 1400 alors si j'en perds encore d'ici là.

- Mon tour n'est pas encore terminé, j'invoque « Nuée de Sauterelles » en mode attaque ! Nuée de Sauterelles, détruis son jeton !

J'attends l'impact de l'offensive pour prendre la parole.

- Vous venez de perdre 1000 points de vie, dis-je en imitant la voix d'une réceptionniste téléphonique. L'effet du jeton te fait perdre l'équivalent des points d'attaque du monstre qui le détruit.

- Je sacrifie mon dernier jeton pour attaquer ton monstre face caché avec ma Reine des Insectes !

Mon monstre, la Princesse de Tsurugi, est détruit, il possède 3 cartes face cachées, il n'a plus que 100 points de vie, mais je n'ai plus aucune défense. C'est à mon tour, génial ! Un piège ! Mais toujours aucun monstre à invoquer à l'horizon.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et termine mon tour.

- A court d'idée ? Yark !

Il pêche et fonce tête baissée en sacrifiant un jeton de sa reine pour attaquer directement mes points de vie.

- J'active Le Cercle d'envoûtement, ton monstre ne peut plus rien faire.

- Celui-ci non mais ma nuée de Sauterelles, si ! Attaque directement ses points de vie !

Je ressens une vive douleur au niveau du ventre, ce sont vraiment des hologrammes ?! Pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Insector active la faculté de Nuée de Sauterelle, il peut passer sa carte face verso en mode défense et ajoute un nouveau jeton. Maintenant, bonjour le dilemme, avec 400 points de vie, je ne résisterai pas à une nouvelle attaque. Et dire que j'ai une bonne combinaison de carte et que je ne peux même pas l'utiliser ! Je pioche une nouvelle carte et la regarde du coin de l'œil.

- J'active la carte magie « renaissance du monstre » ! Je fais ainsi revenir mon Démon Mégacyber.

- Il n'a quand même pas assez de point d'attaque, tu aurais au moins pu faire revenir un monstre plus puissant, comme le Magicien.

- Il n'a pas tord, m'enfonce Joey.

Bon, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup mais pas grave.

- Tu auras vraiment gaspillé ton tour, le prochain risque d'être fatal et ce, même si tu arrives à contrer mon attaque !

Je ne comprends pas, il jette un regard insistant sur mon disque de duel, un déclic se fait, la prochaine carte est Paracide Parasite. Je reprends néanmoins du poil de la bête.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que mon tour était terminé Insector. Je sacrifie mon Démon Mégacyber pour invoquer la magnifique Magicienne des ténèbres !

- Avec 2000 points d'attaque, tu ne peux pas vaincre ma Reine !

- Tiens, cette carte est comme celle de Yugi, marmonne Joey à côté du terrain.

Alors il doit savoir son effet.

- Je retourne ma carte face cachée « Livre des Arts Secrets», cette carte ne peut s'accorder qu'avec un Magicien, ma Magicienne gagne 300 points d'attaque.

- Si tu sais compter, tu verrais que ma Reine a 2400 points d'attaque grâce au jeton.

Je vois qu'Insector s'impatiente, il ne se rend pas compte que ma puissance est supérieure à la sienne, j'envoie ma Magicienne attaquer le Reine des Insectes. Vu qu'il pense que je suis plus faible, il n'aura pas l'idée d'activer une carte piège. Mon monstre pulvérise le sien, le duel est terminé, j'ai gagné.

- Quoi ?!

- L'effet de ma Magicienne des Ténèbres est de récupérer 300 points de vie pour chaque Magicien des Ténèbres sur le terrain, son attaque s'élevait donc à 2600 points.

- Génial ! S'écria Joey en me montrant son pouce.

Le terrain s'efface, le disque m'affiche que je participe à l'avant dernière journée de duel. Je ne retiens pas le hurlement de joie qui m'envahit.

- Tu viens de me griller un tympan, mais ce n'est pas grave. Râla Joey.

En preux chevalier, il me proposa de me raccompagner pour quelques rues. J'accepte, je n'ai pas envie de passer tout le chemin comme une hystérique car j'ai gagné un duel. Nous partons donc en direction de chez moi. Au bout de quelques rues, Joey de me demande de me taire, j'obéis. Je commence à entendre des voix vers une ruelle. Nous longeons les murs pour écouter ces murmures. Dans un coin se tiennent plusieurs hommes en noirs.

- Demain à 7h, je veux que vous l'ayez capturé, d'accord ?

- Mais si il ne se laisse pas faire ou que quelqu'un nous remarque ?

- Faites en sorte que personne ne vous voit, la Kaibacorp finira à nous. Mh ?

L'homme qui venait de parler se retourne, Joey et moi nous cachons derrière un mur, des pas approchent de nous. Nous rebroussons chemin en sprint.

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? Demandai-je.

- Aucune idée, mais ça parle de la société de Kaiba.

- Peut-être compte-t-il capturer Kaiba pour s'en emparer.

- En tout cas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, s'ils veulent s'en prendre à Kaiba, ils vont avoir dur.

Il a peut-être raison, nous changeons vite de sujet, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas Kaiba mais Mokuba qui soit enlevé.

Après tout, Joey a raison, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me réveille à sept heures, à cause de ce foutu téléphone portable, ma sonnerie « Technopoule » m'empêche d'exploser le portable. J'aime tellement que je ne l'arrêterai pour rien au monde. A la fin de la musique, j'éteints le téléphone et me dirige dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. Une idée me vient à l'esprit, je m'empare de mon Samsung noir, écris un message et l'envoie à Joey. Il doit encore dormir, c'est le but…J'ai littéralement la tête dans le […], je baille trois en me brossant les dents et sens ma poche vibrer une réponse.

_« T'AS VU L'HEURE ?! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »_

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, le sourire me vient aux lèvres. Je finis de me préparer à sortir avant de jeter un œil à mon deck, je cumule neufs cartes vides, en comptant ma dernière chance. Les cartes les plus puissantes de mon jeu sont Âme de pureté et de lumière, la Magicienne et le Magicien des ténèbres. Sans compter le monstre puissant que June m'a passé.

Je me rends à la gare, il va me falloir du temps avant d'arriver à Domino City, mais au moins, je n'aurai pas à courir comme hier. J'entre dans le wagon quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute en me retournant.

- June ! M'exclamai-je surprise, que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu m'avais oublié ? Je viens avoir toi pour te voir livrer des duels, je te rappelle !

Je débite quelques excuses et nous nous asseyons sur une banquette dure, je commence à lui raconter ma journée d'hier. En particulier la fin de journée.

- Tu penses que ces hommes en noir vont s'en prendre à Kaiba ?

- Kaiba ou à Mokuba, répondit-elle, semblant avoir pensé comme moi. La première solution est toujours la meilleure, ce ne serait pas très loyal de s'en prendre à son frère.

- En guerre, tous les coups sont permis, s'ils veulent avoir la Kaibacorp, s'en prendre à Kaiba est la chose la plus idiote qu'ils pourraient faire.

Vers 9h, nous arrivons à destination : Domino City, nous prenons le chemin du centre-ville, comme toujours. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus rempli que d'habitude, nous ne sommes que Mardi pourtant, on se croirait le week-end. June et moi approchons d'un groupe pour comprendre cette agitation.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

- Oh Blondinette, rétorque un garçon de ce groupe.

Il me semble bien familier.

- Key ! Le reconnus-je

- Tu vois les hommes en noir là-bas ? Ceux qui parlent avec des duellistes.

Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour les apercevoir.

- Bah, ils interrogent tout le monde, Mokuba Kaiba a soudainement disparu.

- Mokuba ?! S'écriâmes mon amie et moi, mais pourquoi interroger les duellistes ici ?! Enchaînai-je.

- Parce que c'est ici que Mokuba devait se trouver, toute personne suspecte est emmenée en salle d'interrogatoire.

Même sans l'avoir fait, je dois avoir l'air suspecte. Pour cette raison, nous rebroussons chemin vers le magasin du Grand-père de Yugi. En parlant du loup, celui-ci est en train de balayer l'entrée de son magasin.

- Bonjour Monsieur Mûto !

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, si vous cherchez Yugi, il est encore à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez aller le chercher si vous voulez.

Entrer chez le maître du jeu ?! Le roi du duel de monstres ?! La classe, faut pas me le dire deux fois. Je pousse la porte du magasin, passe derrière le comptoir et regarde où le couloir mène. Je ne sens pas la moindre gêne de m'inviter à l'intérieur. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers, je me trouve en face d'un Yugi en forme.

- Bonjour, nous salua-t-il avec un sourire trop craquant. Tu as finalement pu venir pendant tes cours ?

- Nous avons congé aujourd'hui et demain, souris-je en retour. Bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce et nous sortons, je reste en retrait, je me savais myope mais je venais juste de remarquer que Yugi portait un collier. Une chaîne le reliant à un puzzle doré, ça lui va tellement bien que je ne l'avais pas vu, il doit peser lourd pour sa taille. Lorsque nous sommes dehors, Tristan, Joey et Tea arrivent vers la boutique en courant. Je reçois un regard noir du grand blond, mon message a fait son petit effet.

- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Mokuba a été enlevé !

- Encore, ajouta Joey.

Je lance un regard inquiet à Joey, je commence à raconter aux autres ce que nous avons entendu la veille. Nous décidons ensemble de nous rendre au siège de la Kaibacorp pour donner ces informations. Ne sachant pas du tout où se trouve celui-ci, June et moi nous laissons guider par Yugi et son groupe. Finalement, c'est un bâtiment plutôt imposant, le ciel bleu teinte les vitres, le logo KC de la société scintille au soleil. Nous arrivons à quelques mètres de l'entrée que nous apercevons Kaiba sortir en trombe.

- Kaiba ! L'interpelle Joey en se plaçant sur son chemin.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, bouge toi de là, sale chien.

Le ton glacial sur lequel il lui a répondu me fait froid dans le dos. Joey ne se décourage pas et reprend de plus belle :

- On a des infos sur qui a pu enlever Mokuba !

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Wheeler, tu te pousses ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

Egal à lui-même, Kaiba bouscule Joey et s'apprête à monter à bord de son hélicoptère privé.

- Tu dois l'écouter ! Intervins-je, tu ne peux donc pas mettre ta … de fierté de côté ?! On essaie de t'aider espère d'abruti !

Un pied appuyé sur le bord de l'appareil, Kaiba se tourne vers moi et m'observe hautainement.

- C'est bon pour vous d'aider les gens quand ils ont autre chose à faire. Va jouer aux cartes petites, tu en as bien besoin vu ton niveau de maternelle, et que je ne vous voie plus sur mon chemin. Ma société c'est MA société.

Je grogne sur sa répartie avant de laisser s'échapper :

- « Ma société, c'est Ma société », merci Capitaine Obvious…

Il ne relève pas et ordonne à son pilote personnel de démarrer. S'il n'était pas aussi idiot, je le forcerai bien à se marier avec moi pour profiter de SA société. M'enfin bref'.

- On le laisse se débrouiller comme un grand ? Demanda Tristan.

- Oh il peut rêver, répondis-je. On ne se fout pas de moi ainsi, même s'il a l'argent pour m'envoyer dans un cachot mal aéré avec en fond des musiques de Justin Bieber.

- L'enfer quoi, résuma June.

Nous nous séparons en trois groupes : Joey et Tristan, Yugi et Tea, June avec moi. Le seul problème, c'est que June et moi venant de Flem, on ne connaît pas Domino City, j'ai donc proposé de retourner sur le lieu de la veille. Elle accepte sans réticence.

J'essaie de m'orienter, de prendre un air décontracté pour ne pas dire à June que je suis complètement perdue, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Elle le remarque presque aussitôt, elle est sur le point de me rétorquer quelque chose quand des bruits l'interrompent. Un homme refuse de se faire interroger sur la disparition de Mokuba Kaiba, il sème les hommes de la Kaibacorp et se dirige dans de petites rues. June et moi en profitons pour le suivre, évitant à notre tour l'interrogatoire.

L'homme en noir croit être seul, nous l'observons de loin, il emprunte une ruelle, tire une poignée et entre dans une pièce. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de bâtiment ici, ce n'est qu'un gros bloc de mur de béton. Une fois que la porte est refermée, nous passons à côté et lisons l'écriteau au dessus de celle-ci. Un long silence s'installe entre mon amie et moi, je pense que ça doit être du aux inscriptions.

- « Toilettes pour homme », euh…

- Effectivement, approuve June.

- Je me demande ce que faisait ce type louche ici, murmurai-je.

- Demande toi plutôt ce que font des toilettes en plein milieu d'une ruelle, je crois que c'est le plus important sur le coup.

Pas faux, nous hésitons un moment avant d'entrer. Finalement, ce sont des appels d'hommes de la Kaibacorp qui ont eu raison de notre hésitation. Nous précipitamment et fermons la porte en fer derrière nous. La poignée se désintégra, ainsi que le mur en béton.

- Ahah ! Kaiba, tu as été assez idiot pour atterrir dans notre piège !

Un véritable labyrinthe vivant se déterre du sol, le même que celui des frères Paradox.

- Punaise, faut que je trouve celui qui a imaginé tout ce scénario, soufflai-je. Il pourrait m'aider pour mes histoires.

- C'est vrai que l'effet labyrinthe est bien trouvé.

- Je parlais surtout pour les fausses toilettes mais oui, aussi.

Nous ne pouvons pas reculer, nous devons traverser ce labyrinthe pour sortir. Le début se fait tranquille, quelques culs-de-sac, mais ce n'est pas trop embêtant. J'ai pensé un peu trop vite, un grognement pas très rassurant résonne et le sol en dessous de nous se met à trembler. Il se fissure et nous prenons quelques instants pour nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Un énorme vert orange sort du sol et menace d'attaquer June. Je sors mon deck et place un monstre sur mon terrain.

- Sorcière Dunoms, détruis ce monstre !

En deux, trois coups de pouvoir magique, le vert est annihilé. June retourne près de moi, je garde mon disque de duel actif pour garder ma Sorcière opérationnelle. Nous continuons le chemin, ce n'est pas un gros vert qui va nous faire faire demi tour. Surtout que ce n'est pas possible…

Une fois au bout, nous sommes gentiment accueillies par des lapins de Pâques près à boire le thé et…Bon, nous sommes accueillies, par des hommes en noir, cinq, pour être exact. Ils ont tous un disque de duel accroché à leur bras.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas Seto Kaiba ! Dit l'un deux en nous voyant.

- Pss Lorène, chuchote June. Je crois que c'est celui-là qui a eu l'idée.

- C'est fou, je pensais la même chose…

- Où est Seto Kaiba ?! Hurla un autre.

Je décide de jouer un peu de leur patience.

- Mais Seto est partout, en chacun de nous, chantonnai-je sur un ton sage. Nous avons tous une part de Seto dans notre cœur. C'est l'ange qui nous ouvrira la voie céleste !

June glousse légèrement, j'ai dur à garder mon sérieux en voyant les visages crispés des hommes. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu une forme derrière eux, ça bougeait et ça ressemblait à un vert ligoté. Mais oui, c'est Mokuba !

- J'invoque Jirai Gumo sur le terrain.

- Hiiii, une grosse araignée ! Enlève là, ENLEVE-la !

- Lorène, repris June en me secouant. C'est une FAUSSE !

- Mais c'est une grosse araignée quand même !

- Jirai Gumo, attaque sa sorcière !

Je suis trop occupée à trembler comme une feuille pour protéger ma Sorcière. L'araignée lance des centaines d'épines dans notre direction, la plupart se plantent dans ma sorcière qui se désintègre et les autres nous atterrissent dessus. Les sensations étaient vraiment réelles.

- Ce n'est pas virtuel tout ça…

Je n'ai pas le temps de leur demander des explications, la grosse bestiole se prépare à nouveau à attaquer. Je prends dans mon deck la carte « Filet Gravitationnel » et l'insère sur le terrain.

- Ca devrait vous refroidir tout ça !

- J'invoque sur le terrain Jinzo, dit un autre homme en noir.

Une sorte de mage machine apparaît, il a des lunettes de chimiste avec le cerveau complètement à découvert.

- Ce monstre arrête tous les pièges sur le terrain. Jinzo, attaque ces fillettes !

Le chimiste plie ses bras au niveau de son torse, une boule noire et menaçante se forme entre ses mains. Il l'envoie sans attendre dans notre direction. La boule nous touche toutes les deux, nous sommes projetées à plus de dix mètres en arrière. Le temps d'admirer le paysage en ralentit. Nos dos percutent le mur du labyrinthe, une douleur affreuse assaille nos corps, nous tombons à terre.

Je n'ai pas le réflexe de me tourner vers June, mes yeux sont rivés sur Jinzo qui prépare une nouvelle offensive, sous l'ordre d'un des duellistes. Au moment où il va nous donner le coup final, un rayon de lumière blanche le détruit et blesse les hommes autour. Une fenêtre se casse, une silhouette descend sur terre à l'aide d'un filin en fer. Cette personne atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, la lumière se stoppe peu à peu. Un garçon, fin aux cheveux bruns courts et de yeux bleus. C'est Kaiba qui vient de faire son entrée, derrière lui vole tranquillement un Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus.

- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que d'enlever une nouvelle fois mon petit frère.

- Mr. Kaiba ! Essaie de se reprendre un des hommes.

- Que je ne vous voie plus menacer mes plans, compris ?

Les cinq acquiescent et partent vers la sortie de secours. De notre côté, June et moi unissons nos forces pour nous redresser sur nos genoux, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Kaiba va libérer son petit frère puis croise nos regards.

- Vous pouvez dire à vos idiots d'amis que je me suis bien occupé de cette affaire.

Sur ce, il repart avec Mokuba, celui-ci nous adresse un regard désolé en suivant son grand frère. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le lac, je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids, m'excusant auprès de June au passage.

- Dis Tata Ju'Ju', on peut rentrer ? La suppliai-je exténuée.

- Et les duels ?

- Plus maintenant…

June respecte mon choix, elle me le fait comprendre dans ses yeux bleus. Nous réussissons tant bien que mal à nous tenir debout. Il ne nous fallut pas moins d'une heure pour rejoindre la gare et prendre le train en direction de Flem.

Le soir arrive, j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à ignorer les sms et appels de Joey et soigner les plaies du combat. Encore une passion que je vais jeter à l'eau, si je ne vais plus à Domino, ça devrait se faire.

J'hésite à me connecter sur le tchat, je suis couchée, pour ne pas dire affalée, sur mon lit avec l'ordinateur sur les cuisses, presque anesthésié de toute sensation grâce au poids du portable. Ma souris tourne autour du lien du tchat, je me connecterai automatiquement avec Âme de pureté. Bon, je peux toujours essayer.

_*Âmedepureté vient de se connecter au tchat._

DarkMagician› Oh, Salut Lorène ! On ne t'a pas vu cet après midi !

. .dragon› Ouais, Kaiba a retrouvé son frère finalement. Tu n'imagines pas l'air hautain qu'il a pris.

DragonBlanc› Je suis là Wheeler.

. .dragon› Oh mince, j'avais pas vu ! (a)

DragonBlanc› Sachant que je parle avec Yugi depuis 10 minutes.

. .dragon› Ouais, ouais, Âme ? Tu ne parles pas ?

Non, je ne parle pas, je ne saurai que dire de toute façon.

DragonBlanc› Le choc de ce matin lui a peut-être cassé les mains, il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus fort que soit.

Tais toi…

DragonBlanc› Ma société n'est pas un terrain de jeu.

S'il te plait…

DragonBlanc› Il faut savoir se servir des bonnes personnes.

Je t'en supplie…

DragonBlanc› Tu n'as vraiment aucun répondant Âme'.

Âmedepureté› Joey, on ne s'affrontera pas en phase finale.

. .dragon› Nyeh ?! Pourquoi ça ? Tu as perdu un duel ?!

DragonBlanc› Non, elle abandonne le tournoi.

DarkMagician› Mais pourquoi ?

DragonBlanc› Parce que c'est une lâche.

. .dragon› Kaiba, tu peux te la fermer quelques secondes ? Merci.

J'y réfléchis encore, voir quelqu'un répondre ça à Kaiba me fait légèrement sourire.

Âmedepureté› De toute façon, je n'ai pas fais de duel aujourd'hui, je suis automatiquement disqualifiée.

DragonBlanc› Encore une excuse débile pour ne pas continuer, tu ne peux simplement pas gagner.

. .dragon› Affronte moi !

DarkMagician› Mais Joey, il ne te reste aussi qu'une carte !

. .dragon› Justement, si Lorène abandonne, autant que ces cartes servent, non ? Et ainsi, on aura notre duel.

DragonBlanc› Je prépare l'hélicoptère.

Âmedepureté› Tu viens me chercher encore une fois chez moi, je te mords. J'en suis capable.

_*DragonBlanc vient de quitter le tchat_

_*DarkMagician vient de quitter le tchat_

_* . .dragon vient de quitter le tchat_

_*Âmedepureté va se tailler les dents._


	12. Chapter 12

Dans ma vie, j'ai accepté beaucoup de choses. J'ai accepté le fait que je sois plus ronde que la plupart de mes amies, j'ai accepté le fait que les gens aient besoin du malheur des gens pour être heureux. J'ai accepté le fait d'avoir deux noms de famille, alors que j'ai de lien que d'un côté. J'ai accepté le fait d'avoir perdu mes parents biologiques étant petite. J'ai accepté le fait d'être plus ou moins idiote. J'accepte le fait d'abandonner un tournoi. J'accepte le fait d'affronter Joey pour lui donner mes cartes mais jamais…jamais je n'accepterai de me faire balader par Seto Kaiba…

Après avoir brossé mes dents, j'ai hésité à les tailler, j'ajoute une boite de sparadrap à mes affaires. J'entends le bruit d'un hélicoptère atterrir dans la rue, je refuse de sortir, je n'ai aucune envie de voir cette personne qui se fout de moi à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à plusieurs reprises, je descends ouvrir la porte, juste assez pour lancer un œil à ce type.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

Kaiba prend les devants et ouvre la porte en grand, il rentre sans ma permission et se place en face de moi.

- Je suis dans un bon jour, profite-en.

- Si tu ne pars pas, j'envoie ma chienne te mordre, avec moi, ça fera deux paires de crocs.

- Tu parles de la bête noire et blanche qui dort encore dans son panier ?

Je me retourne pour vérifier ces dires, Laïka s'est réveillée, mais n'a aucunement l'intention d'intervenir…Je reprends l'ascension des escaliers, laissant Kaiba poireauter en bas.

- Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Il ne répond rien et j'entre dans ma chambre, j'ai encore mal à plusieurs endroits de mon corps mais c'est une douleur supportable. Je tire la languette du volet pour le faire descendre. Elle reste coincée, youpi, je vais devoir monter sur l'appui de fenêtre pour le fermer. J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer, il est parti et tant mieux. Je me hisse sur mon bureau en bois blanc, tire le rideau à dentelle et tire la clinche de la fenêtre. Il a plu en fin d'après-midi, quelques gouttes perlent le long de mes doigts quand je les accroche au bout du volet. Dans un moment d'inattention, j'admire la vue sur la forêt derrière ma maison. Je ne me rends pas compte que mes mains glissent tellement je suis absorbée dans ma contemplation. Mes pousses sont les derniers à glisser et je remarque un peu trop tard que je suis en train de glisser. Mon corps bascule en avant, je vais tomber car je n'ai aucun autre appui sur lequel me rattraper. Je vois de très près les briques de la maison et ferme les yeux, m'attendant à chuter dans quelques secondes. Mais rien, je suis suspendue dans le vide, quelque chose m'accroche en dessous de la poitrine. Cela me tire légèrement en arrière, je me laisse faire et utilise mes mains pour retourner à l'intérieur de ma chambre.

Une fois la frayeur passée, je regarde derrière moi, je pensais voir l'un de mes frères mais non, c'était Kaiba. Il n'était pas parti ? Pourquoi vient-il de me sauver la vie ? Avant toute chose, je ferme la fenêtre, le rideau et le volet.

- M…Merci mais pourquoi ?

Ca doit être bizarre de demander à quelqu'un pourquoi il vient soudainement d'avoir un acte héroïque envers vous.

- Pour rien, bref, cette fois, je m'en vais.

- Attends ! Tu veux bien m'emmener affronter Joey ?

Je prends son absence de réponse pour un oui, je le suis à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère, en m'accrochant à nouveau à ce que je peux pour oublier mon vertige. Je profite du voyage pour changer quelques cartes de mon deck, je sais que celui de Joey est composé de guerrier et de dragon. Kaiba me tend une carte, je la prends avec un sourire, c'est la carte piège « Anneau de Destruction », je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi il me la donne. Peu importe, je l'ajoute dans mon jeu sans rien dire.

L'hélicoptère atterrit, il fait nuit noire, nous entrons dans un grand bâtiment, je suis Kaiba, verbe suivre, précisons-le. Il m'emmène dans une grande pièce noire, qui s'allume quand Kaiba l'ordonne, Joey et Yugi sont là. Yugi…il a toujours ce puzzle étrange au cou.

- Bien, je pense que le duel peut commencer ! S'exclame Joey en s'avançant sur le terrain.

Je ne suis jamais allée dans une salle faite spécialement pour le duel de monstre, je suis en pleine admiration devant toute cette technologie. Lorsque j'ai fini, je regarde Joey et enfile mon disque de duel.

- Si je gagne, poursuivit Joey. Je prends tes neufs cartes vides et je suis assuré d'aller en phase final. Si tu gagnes, tu continues le tournoi et tu vas en phase finale.

J'accepte les règles, 4000 points s'affichent à nos compteurs.

- C'est l'heure du duel !

Je commence, yes, déjà de bonnes cartes, je dépose un piège sur le terrain suivit du Guerrier Ardoise [1900/400]. Je finis mon tour.

- Bien, j'active d'abord « Les Forces A. », cette carte augmente les monstres guerriers de mon terrain de 200 points d'attaque pour chaque monstre Guerrier et Magicien sur mon terrain. J'ajoute également la carte magie « Renfort de l'armée » pour prendre Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline [2300/0] de mon deck. Je l'invoque en mode attaque, il a maintenant 2500 points.

- Bien, j'active alors ma carte piège « Trappe sans fond », elle détruit un monstre de 1500 points d'attaque ou plus lorsqu'il apparaît sur le terrain.

Ni une, ni deux, ses gobelins rejoignent le cimetière, il pose une carte face cachée avant de finir son tour.

- Tu as décidé de me sortir ton meilleur jeu à ce que je vois !

- Un duel est un duel, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, Joey. A moi ! Je commence par invoquer le Spectre Revenant en mode attaque [1500/500], attaquez directement ses points de vie !

- J'active la force miroir, tes monstres sont détruits !

Eh mince…il ne compte pas non plus me faire de cadeau. Je finis mon tour.

- J'invoque le Chevalier Commandeur [1200/1900] sur le terrain ! Non seulement son effet augmente sa puissance à 1600 points mais ma carte magie des Forces Armées lui donne 200 points d'attaque supplémentaire !

Joey lance le chevalier à l'assaut de mes points de vie, avec rien sur mon terrain, mes points de vie descendent à 2200. Il pose une nouvelle carte face cachée et finit son tour. Je pioche, génial, une renaissance du monstre.

- J'active d'abord le sanctuaire démoniaque, pour invoquer un jeton démon de métal sur le terrain. J'active ensuite la renaissance du monstre pour rappeler mon Guerrier Ardoise en mode attaque. Je sacrifie mon Jeton pour appeler Alligator Cybertech [2500/1600]. Alligator, attaque son chevalier commandeur !

- J'active le piège « Interruption de Raigeki », en envoyant une carte de ma main au cimetière, je peux détruire ton Alligator sans que celui-ci n'attaque.

- Il me reste encore mon Guerrier Ardoise, attaque son Chevalier Commandeur !

Cette fois, aucune activation de carte magie ou piège en vue, Joey perd 100 points de vie. Je finis mon tour, Joey pêche une carte de son deck et fait un sourire victorieux.

- J'invoque Zombyra la Ténébreuse [2100/500] en mode attaque, qui monte à 2300 points d'attaque. Détruis son Guerrier Ardoise !

Mon monstre est pulvérisé, mes points chutent à 1800 mais l'effet de Zombyra est de perdre 200 points d'attaque à chaque fois qu'il détruit un monstre.

- L'effet de mon Guerrier Ardoise diminue également les points d'attaque du monstre qui la détruit de 500 points.

Je pioche, j'invoque Bêta, le Guerrier aimant [1700/1600] en mode attaque, il a assez pour battre Zombyra. Il le détruit, je pose une carte face cachée sur le terrain Magie/piège.

- Deux Minutes Blondinette, m'interrompit Joey. J'active la carte « Typhon d'Espace Mystique » et détruis la carte que tu viens de poser.

Tant pis, c'était juste un moyen de m'assurer une bonne défense, Joey pioche, il ne pose qu'une carte face cachée et termine son tour.

- Je vois que Joey n'a plus aucune ressource alors que le duel tournait en sa faveur, commenta Kaiba, debout à côté de Yugi.

- Joey sait ce qu'il fait, Kaiba. Répondit Yugi d'une voix grave qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je pioche, Joey reprend alors la parole.

- J'active la carte piège « Anneau de Destruction », même si c'est ton tour, je peux l'activer quand je le souhaite. Cette carte détruit une carte monstre que j'ai choisi et nous inflige tous les deux l'équivalents de ses points d'attaque.

Il n'y a qu'un monstre sur le terrain et c'est Bêta, le Guerrier Aimant. Il a 1700 points d'attaque donc nous subissons le même préjudice, je suis en zone rouge avec 100 points de vie tandis que mon adversaire a 2100 points. C'est la carte que Kaiba m'a donnée, je connais maintenant mieux l'effet de ce piège.

- J'invoque la Sorcière Dunoms [1800/1000] en mode attaque, Sorcière, attaque directement ses points de vie !

La partie se corse pour lui aussi, Joey a encore 300 points de vie, nous sommes en zone rouge tous les deux. J'active la carte des Epées de lumières Révélatrices, je suis ainsi sûre de ne pas subir des dégâts dans les trois prochains tours.

- Bien, il semblerait que ce duel touche bientôt à la fin, alors que penses-tu de faire durer le suspens ? J'active moi aussi les Epées de Lumières Révélatrices !

Il invoque Axe raider [1700/1150] en mode attaque et finit son tour. Un peu de répit dans ce duel si j'ose dire. Je repense aux conséquences de ce duel, l'un de nous deux atteindra automatiquement la phase final du tournoi. L'autre ne sera donc qu'un simple spectateur, je regrette d'en être arrivée là, surtout pour lui. Je pioche, « Hinotama », cette carte seule annoncerait ma victoire si je la jouais tout de suite. Je décide finalement d'attendre un petit moment. Joey pioche une carte et fait de même, c'est à mon tour. Le prochain tour, il pourra attaquer comme il a assez de puissance, la carte que je viens de pioche est la Princesse de Tsurugi [900/700], soit celle qui inflige 500 pour chaque carte magie sur le terrain. J'ai une carte piège en main qui pourrait bien changer ce duel, c'est celle de Kaiba, je le regarde, il a toujours cette position hautaine mais je ne décèle plus de froideur dans son regard. C'est déjà ça.

Je me demande s'il ne m'a pas passé cette carte pour cet instant, je la pose face cachée et termine mon tour. L'effet de mes épées d'arrêteront à la fin de son tour, il ne fait rien de plus que de piocher une carte.

- Bien, au prochain tour, mon Axe raider enlèvera tes derniers points de vie ! Cria Joey pour me réveiller.

Si tu savais Joey, je ne compte pas remporter ce duel, ni le perdre, nous avons un duel à faire lors de la phase finale alors ne m'enterre pas de si tôt. Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres et je relève la tête pour qu'il le voie.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur avec cette tête là ?

- Mon tour est terminé Joey ! C'est ton dernier tour !

Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur d'impatience et de perplexité. Il envoie son Axe Raider de 1900 points détruire mon monstre.

- J'active la Carte piège « Anneau de Destruction » ! Match Nul Joey !

Je sélectionne Axe Raider, il se désintègre et nos points tombent à 0. Le duel est fini, je range mon deck mais ne garde qu'en main les cartes Anneau de Destruction, Princesse de Tsurugi et Hinotama. Un beau brelan de cartes.

- Mais, alors, qui va continuer ? Demanda le grand blond.

- Nous deux, on a un duel à faire mais le moment n'est pas encore venu.

Je croise les prunelles améthyste de Yugi, il sourit quitte à dire « Je sais quelles cartes tu avais en main ». Je range celles-ci pour que Joey ne les voie pas.

Demain, c'est le dernier jour de compétition nous devrons tout donner pour atteindre la phase finale, mais avant ça.

- Kaiba !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux croire que je suis une débutante, ce qui est le cas, mais je ne permets à personne de me rabaisser à ce point. Compétition ou pas, je te réclame un duel comme il se doit !

Je le vois me dévisager puis reprendre son air habituel, je sais qu'il a pris mes paroles en compte.


	13. Chapter 13

Pas envie de me lever, la flemme… ! Nous sommes mercredi, dernier jour du tournoi, il faut au moins livrer un duel aujourd'hui. Je suis étendue en pyjama sur mon lit, un ours en peluche dans ma main, l'autre collée sur ma Nintendo DS. Je soupire deux à trois fois par minute.

- Pas le choix, allez, debout feignasse !

En me préparant, je réfléchis à la phase finale, Kaiba a bien annoncé que seul les 20 premiers duellistes seront sélectionnés, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'avancement des autres adversaires, je sais que Joey a le même nombre de carte vide que moi. Ensuite, je passe cinq minutes sur « dois-je garder la carte piège que Kaiba m'a passé dans mon deck ? ». Je n'ai pas de carte piège plus puissante par laquelle la remplacer.

June, ma sœur fictive, m'a proposé de passer par l'école, elle doit passer y chercher des résultats. La gare n'étant qu'à trois rues de l'école, j'accepte de l'y accompagner.

- Alors, prête pour le dernier jour ? Dit-elle.

- On fait aller Tata, c'est quel prof que tu dois voir ?

- Celui de physique.

Nous entrons par la grille, la classe du professeur se trouve normalement au deuxième étage du deuxième bâtiment. Nous empruntons donc le chemin le plus court.

- Lorène, June ! Appelle une voix en plein milieu des escaliers.

C'est Michèle, elle aussi est venue pour prendre ses résultats. Je n'ai pas à prendre les miens, je n'ai pas les mêmes professeurs que Michèle et June, section oblige. Je suis en Latin Langue Moderne tandis qu'elles sont en Maths sciences, soit le parfait opposé. Nous continuons ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un courir dans les couloirs, pendant que mes amies entrent voir le professeur de physique, je me parcourre des couloirs à la recherche de cette personne.

Je crois voir une ombre passer à toute vitesse, je ne vois qu'un dixième cette personne, je n'ai pu voir que le disque de duel qu'elle avait au bras.

- Oh wait !

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! S'écria le professeur de physique en voyant cet inconnu galoper.

J'abandonne l'idée de le poursuivre, je rejoints Michèle et June, le professeur venait juste de partir.

- Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Oui, nous pourrons partir à Domino et…

June a été interrompue par une tornade humaine défilant devant nous. Michèle souffle, elle se place un peu plus en avant et prépare son pied. Lorsque l'inconnu repasse, il se prend son pied dans le tibia et chute.

- Joli.

- Nah mais ça va pas ?! Cria la personne par terre.

- C'est à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça, qu'est-ce vous foutez à courir comme un demeuré ?!

Celui-ci se relève, ah tiens, c'est une fille. Elle porte effectivement un disque de duel comme je l'avais vu. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts.

- Qui êtes-vous, poursuivit Michèle. On ne vous a jamais vu ici.

La fille n'en a rien à faire de la question de Michèle, elle se contente d'observer mon disque de duel. Je me demande si elle participe au tournoi, un seul moyen de le savoir.

- Tu es duelliste ?

- Non, j'ai un disque de duel juste parce que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des marques rouges sur mon bras en fin de journée. Sinon, je m'en sers pour découper du jambon, ça te répond ?

Ouah…je ne l'aurai pas volé celle-là.

- Bien, vu que tu es si aimable, j'imagine que tu participes au tournoi ?

Aucun rapport mais je ne savais pas comment enchaîner. En guise de réponse, elle brandit sept cartes vides, ouah, Jackpot !

- Oh, que sept, j'en ai huit, tu les veux ? Alors affronte-moi !

Elle a l'air sûre de me battre, vu son air, mais c'est vrai qu'autant de cartes vides assureront la phase finale. Ca me fait penser que je ne me suis jamais battue en duel en présence de Michèle.

En plein milieu du couloir, nous activons nos disques et préparons nos decks.

- C'est l'heure du duel !

Je commence, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle cette fille, je crois que je vais l'appeler pleurnicharde, ça sera son état après son duel. Punaise…je commence à penser comme Kaiba, ça devient grave.

- Je pose un monstre et une carte face cachée sur le terrain, à toi.

- Bien, j'utilise « Ristourne », en sacrifiant une carte de ma main, je peux diminuer de deux niveaux les monstres de mon terrain. Ca me permet d'invoquer Cerbère Flamboyant [2100/1800] en mode attaque. J'active ensuite « Enterrement prématuré », je fais ainsi revenir mon monstre Araignée Lanceuse [2200/2500] sur le terrain !

Deux monstres à plus de 2000 points d'attaque en un seul tour, je comprends comment elle arrivée jusque ici.

- Cerbère, détruis son monstre face caché ! Araignée Lanceuse, attaque ses points de vie !

Ses monstres se lancent à mon assaut, je n'imagine pas ce qui se serait passé si elle avait détruit mon Chevalier Commandeur [1200/1900] avant de les invoquer. Mes points chutent à 1800 points mais sur le coup, j'en ai rien à faire. Une odeur de brûler rempli mes narines, je pense d'abord que c'est du aux hologrammes mais je me trompe, ses attaques ont déclenché un incendie dans l'école.

- Mais, comment tu as fait ça ?!

- Peu importe, joue ou abandonne !

Le feu a gagné les classes aux alentours, June et Michèle sont déterminées à rester près de moi. Je dois en finir avec ce duel sinon nous finirons toutes les quatre carbonisées.

- J'active « Violent Orage », cette carte détruit ton enterrement prématuré et par conséquent, renvoie ton Araignée au cimetière !

- Mais ta magie détruit aussi ta carte face cachée !

Ah mince, je l'avais oubliée, c'était une carte équipement momentanée, soit un équipement que je peux activer à tout moment. Je suis sûrement trop paniquée pour me concentrer. Question : quand le duel sera terminé, par où allons nous passer ?! Rah, je verrai ça plus tard !

- J'active le Rideau de Magie noire, je divise mes points de vie de moitié pour invoquer Mon Magicien des Ténèbres [2500/2100] ! J'active ensuite la carte équipement « Le Tome du Magicien des Ténèbres » pour augmenter son attaque de 700 points. Magicien des Ténèbres, attaque de Magie noire contre Le Cerbère Flamboyant !

Sa créature est détruite, les points de la brune descendent à 2900. Je pose une nouvelle carte face cachée et termine mon tour. Il faut vite en finir avec ce duel, avec mon Magicien, ça devrait se faire. J'entends encore les crépitements des braises dans mes oreilles.

- Bien, à moi. J'active la carte fissure, elle détruit la carte monstre qui a l'attaque la moins élevée sur le terrain, hors il n'y a que le Magicien des Ténèbres.

Eh …Me voilà à nouveau sans défense, la jeune duelliste brune invoque ensuite la Princesse de feu [1300/1500] en mode attaque, elle lui ordonne d'attaquer directement mes points de vie. Elle annonce ensuite la fin de son tour.

- Lorène, tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher ?! S'écria Michèle en voyant les flammes envahissant le premier bâtiment.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! A moi !

« Rituel de la bête Masquée », la carte rare de June, j'ai justement le monstre qu'il me faut dans la main mais pour l'invoquer, il faut que je sacrifie deux monstres de puissante totale 8.

- J'active Renaissance de monstre ! Je peux ainsi faire revenir mon Magicien des Ténèbres sur le terrain. Ensuite, j'actionne la carte « Rituel de la Bête Masquée », en sacrifiant mon Magicien d'une puissance 7 et Ma princesse de Tsurugi qui se trouve dans ma main, je peux invoquer La Bête Masquée !

Une carte effrayante apparaît sur le terrain, c'est celle de mon amie, La Bête Masquée [3200/1800], si ce n'est pas de la puissance ça, alors !

- Bête Masquée, attaque la Princesse de feu !

La différence des points d'attaque se soustrait de ceux de la brune. Elle est ainsi à 1000 points de vie, les miens sont à 500. J'ai l'art de finir très bas. Soudain, je remarque que mes monstres ne sont plus sur mon terrain, ni mes cartes face cachées. Je remarque un peu tard que la brune vient de s'enfuir.

- Nyeh ?!

- Pendant que tu pensais, m'expliqua June. Elle est partie en déposant ses cartes vides sur le sol.

Je les ramasse en me demandant vraiment si un duelliste que j'affrontais venait d'abandonner alors qu'une simple carte de dégât direct m'aurait détruit…

- Un duelliste qui abandonne n'a pas droit au titre de simple duelliste.

C'est ce que Kaiba m'avait envoyé quand je ne pouvais pas livrer de duel il y a deux jours.

- Elles sont bien belles tes paroles mais c'est pas vraiment le moment !

Michèle a raison, les flammes commencent à envahir les autres classes du bâtiment, nous descendons le long des escaliers, encore en bon état. Je remercie l'école d'avoir mis des poignées de porte en plastique ou en bois teinté, je ne sais pas, plutôt que des barres de fer à tourner…

Ni une, ni deux, nous sommes dehors, nous avons emprunté le parking pour ne pas se faire chopper par un témoin. Je me demande toujours comment des hologrammes ont pu incendier l'école. Une fois dehors, Michèle, June et moi repartons en direction d'un magasin en feignant l'indifférence.

- Ca te fait quinze cartes vides maintenant, non ?

Effectivement, je me demande si je suis bien placée ou non, au pire, je supplierai Kaiba à genou de trafiquer les résult…nah, même les plus grandes cartes de duel de monstres ne valent pas un tel sacrifice.

- Tu veux vraiment aller à Domino ? Me demande June.

- Je pense qu'on a fait assez de dégât aujourd'hui…

En vérité, je feins vouloir rentrer, lorsque mes amies me font signe d'au revoir, je file à la gare. J'ai décidé d'aller rendre la carte « Anneau de Destruction » à Kaiba, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec.

Je n'aime pas énormément les moyens de transport, surtout le bus, que je ne prends pas, le train, c'est déjà un exploit.

Durant le chemin, j'ai le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passe depuis la semaine passée, depuis le soir où le vent m'a inscrite à ce tournoi. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose voulait que je le fasse, mais qui et pourquoi ? Il va vraiment falloir que j'éclaircisse tout ça, c'est déjà un exploit que je n'ai perdu qu'une fois et demi, je compte le match nul comme une demi défaite, même si je l'ai vraiment voulue.

Je note tout sur un bout de papier, lorsque le train arrive à bonne gare, je l'enfonce dans ma poche et prends le chemin habituel. Il pleut des cordes, après l'incendie de ce matin, c'est vraiment ironique… Je m'oriente depuis le magasin du grand-père de Yugi.

Tiens…en parlant du loup, je vois celui-ci de dos dans une rue adjacente, que fait-il sous la pluie ? Je l'interpelle, il se retourne légèrement, j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Yugi a un regard que je pourrai peut-être qualifié de…sadique ? Il a un sourire malsain sur son visage, on ne dirait pas Yugi, ses yeux améthyste sont axés sur moi.

- Yu…Yugi ?

- Bon, tu as envie de jouer ?

Hein ? Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?! Il me fout vraiment les pétoches ! Le décor devient noir, il n'y a plus que Yugi, séparé de moi par une table, nos decks se trouvent devant nous, juste à côté d'un poignard.

- Mais pas n'importe quel jeu, _Yami no game_.

Je suis peut-être un peu nul en anglais mais je sais que Yami c'est ténèbres, games c'est jeux, donc jeu des ténèbres ?

- Nous allons mélanger nos paquets de cartes l'un après l'autre, nos jeux ne sont composés que de nos monstres. A chaque fois que nous tirerons un monstre, la puissance de ce monstre indiquera le nombre de coup de lame que nous pourrons porter sur cette table. Le premier qui réalise le symbole de la porte des ténèbres a gagné.

Le symbole de la porte des ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que le jeu commence.

La voix de Yugi a elle aussi changée, elle est devenue plus suave. Il commence, la première carte qu'il pêche est Elfe Mystique, niveau 4. Yugi s'empare du poignard et trace des lignes sur le bois en comptant. J'essaie de comprendre quel est ce dessin qu'il fait.

- C'est à toi, Lorène…

Je n'ai pas trop le choix de jouer, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je pioche Princesse de Tsurugi, niveau 3. Je trace le début, égal à celui de mon adversaire avec une ligne en moins.

- Yugi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Lutin sauvage, niveau quatre.

Je l'observe plus soigneusement, ce qu'il fait me rappelle quelque chose, je regarde son puzzle, c'est le même symbole, un œil.

- Muka Muka, niveau 3.

Je perds un peu de temps, mais maintenant, je sais quoi faire.

- Magicien des Ténèbres, niveau 7.

Yugi a bientôt fini, je pioche Âme de pureté, niveau 6.

- Kuriboh, niveau 1.

Il ne manque qu'un niveau à Yugi pour qu'il gagne ce jeu, il m'en manque encore cinq niveaux pour finir. Je pioche malheureusement ma Sorcière Dunoms, niveau quatre. Néanmoins, il y a un moyen de finir, si je trace sur le dessin de Yugi, je gagnerai, mais quelque chose cloche, j'ai l'impression que Yugi attend que je fasse ça.

- C'est à toi, Lorène, ou abandonnes-tu ?

- Yugi ! Reviens un peu à toi, que fais-tu ?!

- J'attends que tu joues.

-…

Je m'empare du poignard, j'ai trois possibilités, tracer sur mon dessin, tracer sur son dessin ou l'enfoncer à l'intérieur de Yugi…bon d'accord, j'ai deux possibilités. Je choisis de continuer sur mon côté, je m'arrête juste avant la fin de l'œil et lui tend le poignard.

- Tu n'as pas dessiné le symbole de la porte des enfers, tu viens de tracer l'œil du millénium.

Nyeh ? Yugi finit de tracer l'œil sur la table, celui de son puzzle se met à scintiller, ceux sur la table aussi, même le mien incomplet. Un autre apparaît sur le front de Yugi, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir un moi aussi car ma tête brûle de l'intérieur. Une intense lumière sort des yeux et m'aveugle.

Cette journée va rester dans les anales pour moi. Je sens un sol froid en dessous de moi, cela m'oblige à me relever pour ne pas geler, je regarde autour de moi, j'ai peur de me trouver dans un nouveau labyrinthe. La différence avec les autres c'est que je comprends encore moins comment je vais en sortir.

- Y a quelqu'un ?! Youhou !

J'ai vraiment un souci avec les labyrinthes…Je continue à appeler pour savoir si quelqu'un s'y trouve. Ne recevant aucune réponse, je commence à me balader dans le labyrinthe, je monte quelques marches et ouvre une porte. Un abîme se trouve de l'autre côté.

- Oula, le créateur doit être le frère du créateur du labyrinthe d'hier…peut-être son jumeau…

- Qui es-tu ?

Je me retourne vers la voix, c'est Yugi, ou plutôt, un Yugi un peu plus grand. En l'apercevant, je sursaute et recule d'un pas, sauf que derrière moi…il y a comme qui dirait un trou sans fond. Yugi attrape mon poignet et me tire en dehors de la pièce.

- Ah, je te reconnais maintenant, tu es Lorène, une amie de Joey.

Sa voix est plus grave, je tourne ma tête sur le côté, comme si ça me permettait de voir à travers.

- Comment as-tu atterri à l'intérieur du puzzle du millénium ?

- Parce que je suis à l'intérieur du puzzle du millénium…Logique vu que c'est à cause de l'œil que je suis ici…si Yugi ne m'y avait pas envoyé…

- Yugi ?!

- Mh pas vraiment Yugi, mais si tu n'es pas Yugi, t'es qui ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer, tu comprendras ça plus tard mais si ce n'est ni lui, ni moi qui t'avons envoyé ici, je me demande qui.

- Il te ressemblait plus que Yugi pourtant, même si vous êtes déjà pareils. Il m'a juste invoqué en « _Yami no game_ ». C'est quelle porte pour sortir d'ici ?

Le garçon devant moi se met à réfléchir, je soupire, je ne sais même pas avec qui je parle, en tout cas, ce n'est ni le Yugi qui m'a défié, ni le mignon Yugi.


	14. Chapter 14

- Je vais te faire repartir dans le bon monde, me dit le grand Yugi en pointant son puzzle millénaire sur moi.

- J'accepte, mais, qui es-tu ?

- Nous devrions nous recroiser bientôt, tu sauras si tu dois savoir.

Moi pas comprendre mais moi rien à faire…L'intérieur de l'œil scintille et s'infiltre dans mes yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » que je suis à nouveau sous la pluie.

- Lorène ? Ca va ?

J'ouvre les paupières, le vrai Yugi se trouve devant moi avec un sourire bienheureux.

- Mh oui Yugi, ça va. Je vais retourner chez moi, je pense.

- Tu as déjà fait un duel ? Me demanda-t-il en m'invitant dans la boutique.

- Oui, j'ai combattu une fille inconnue ce matin, j'ai à présent quinze cartes vides pour terminer la première phase. J'imagine que tu en as plus ?

Yugi acquiesce.

- Oui, j'en ai vingt et une, j'espère que ça sera assez pour passer cette étape.

Si il ne la passe pas, je ne la passe pas non plus…je décide de prendre congé, je souhaite bonne chance à Yugi et reprends le train.

Il doit y avoir trois Yugi, déjà que deux, c'est impossible mais trois…c'est probablement à cause de ce puzzle du millénium.

Durant le chemin, j'inspecte mes cartes, il y a une faiblesse dans mon jeu que je n'arrive pas à modifier. Mes cartes sont essentiellement composées de monstres effets, de monstre niveau 4 à plus de 1500 points, de carte équipement, de sorts ciblant les monstres adverses. On peut croire que je sais bien combiner les bonnes cartes au bon moment mais je n'ai qu'une seule carte pouvant détruire les sorts et pièges de mon adversaire. Soit, si Violent Orage se retrouve au cimetière et que mon adversaire active une carte à effet continu, je suis incapable de la détruire. C'est ma principale faille, les autres sont purement stratégiques.

Je vais en rester là pour aujourd'hui, je passe le reste de la journée avec ma chienne et mon ordinateur. Un mail de l'école vient dans ma boite de réception…de l'école ?!

- Celle qui a brûlé par la faute de … bon, il n'y avait pas que moi.

_« Cher élève de l'Athénée de Flem,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que l'école a eu des dégâts, des pyromanes ont attaqué certaines parties des deux bâtiments. Par contre, votre scolarité ne sera pas suspendue. A partir de demain, vous serez dispersés dans différents établissements pour ne pas stopper vos études à cause de cet incident._

_Ainsi, nous avons envoyé certains étudiants dans les villes voisines, pour en savoir plus, veuillez vous rendre sur le site de notre établissement. »_

…youpi ? Je sais que c'est un fantasme pour beaucoup d'étudiant d'avoir son école endommagée, le mien était un avion qui s'écrasait dans l'un des bâtiments mais sur le coup, je me sens coupable. Je me rends sur le site indiqué en bas de l'e-mail, une fenêtre pop up s'ouvre avec la nouvelle catégorie, les élèves de technique sont passés par là…

Voyons voir, quatrième général…quatrième général…oh, j'ai trouvé ! Nous serons tous placés dans le lycée de Domino…Do-…Mino ? J'espère pour moi qu'il y a deux villes portant ce nom…bon, pas le choix. Il est précisé que seul les élèves pouvant et souhaitant continuer dans ces établissements peuvent y aller. Soit, nous ne serons guère nombreux.

Le soir même, je surf sur la page du site du tournoi, les résultats seront indiqués ce vendredi, le temps de comptabiliser les duellistes restant, ou de soudoyer Seto Kaiba. Non ce n'est pas noté mais je trouve cela plutôt sous entendu. Je me rends ensuite sur le tchat, j'arrive en plein milieu d'une conversation.

_Âmedepureté vient de se connecter au tchat*_

DragonBlanc› Je n'ai aucune envie de voir des lycéens mal éduqué et idiots rejoindre notre établissement.

. .dragon› C'est bien vrai…mais on a pas trop le choix, si ça se trouve, ça ira.

Âmedepureté› Vous parlez de quoi ?

DarkMagician› Nous allons recevoir des étudiants temporaires chez nous, il paraît que leur école a été incendié par des brigands.

Âmedepureté› Oh…

A traduire par « Je ne suis pas un brigand, c'est la faute à ces hologrammes ! ».

DragonBlanc› Je trouve ça complètement idiot, ils n'auront même pas d'uniforme, voir ses boueux venir me rend malade.

A ta place Kaiba, je la fermerai, vu que je viens dans votre lycée…donc, la boueuse t'ennuie.

. .dragon› On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus, certains jouent peut-être au duel de monstre, de quoi s'entraîner en vue de la phase finale !

DragonBlanc› A quoi bon, tu ne passeras pas Joey.

Je suis heureuse que la conversation ait été déviée, mais vu le sujet qui vient, je me demande si c'est mieux.

. .dragon› J'ai l'intention de battre Âme', puis toi Kaiba, ou l'inverse. Je serai avec Yugi en finale.

Âmedepureté› Oh, ne sois pas si sûr, tu as de la chance que je t'ai épargné la dernière fois, Joey.

DarkMagician› Un point…

. .dragon› Hey ! Mais je vous dis que j'avais les cartes pour gagner !

Le débat continue ainsi, je prétexte devoir me coucher tôt pour aller parler à June sur facebook, elle pense elle aussi qu'une enquête va être ouverte pour découvrir qui a incendié l'école. Le problème, c'est que le professeur de physique doit être le dernier à nous avoir vu, s'il parle, nous sommes un peu dans la m*rde.

Le lendemain, je me réveille un poil plus tôt, soit dix minutes, j'arriverai en retard, mais c'est mon maximum, je suis incapable de me lever trop tôt. Je prépare tout ce qu'il faut et rejoints Michèle et June à la gare, je pensais arriver seule mais apparemment, non.

- On s'est dit que tu ferais la grasse matinée, expliqua Michèle.

- M'oui oui, c'est celaaaa.

Nous nous échangeons nos impressions durant le chemin, je les informe des réactions de Joey et Kaiba. Elles ne sont pas étonnées, personnellement, je pense que j'aurai eu les mêmes, mais je les aurai gardées pour moi…

- Ils portent des uniformes.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça sur le site de leur lycée, les filles portent des jupes courtes…trop courtes…

A cette phrase, je m'enfonce plus bas que terre, je ne suis pas la seule, Michèle et June se mettent elles aussi à déprimer. Profitons donc de ce jour, nous ne savons pas de quoi est composé le futur, s'il est fait de mini jupe ou de long jean.

- Au pire, je me ferai passer pour un mec…

- Lorène, vu ta poitrine, je pense que tu passeras au pire pour un travesti…

C'est toujours encourageant les amies, même si June marque un point là-dessus. Nous descendons du train, Michèle a eu la bonne idée de se faire un plan, vu que nous ne savons pas où se trouve exactement l'établissement. Munie de nos cartables, nous avançons dans les rues de Domino, cela me rappelle notre expédition dans le labyrinthe number three, celui des toilettes.

Nous atteignons finalement le point final de la carte vers 11h. En retard ou pas, nous avons une bonne excuse cette fois. Nous entrons à…à l'entrée oui, il y a des casiers partout, ce qu'on a pas chez nous, je ne comprends pas à quoi ça sert.

- Vous venez de Flem vous.

- Ca se voit tellement ? Répondis-je sans voir qui avait parlé.

- Bien, je suis le responsable des nouveaux élèves ici. Je vais vous expliquer les règles de base, mesdemoiselles… ?

- Michèle, Lorène et June, présente ma sœur fictive.

- Bien, les casiers que vous voyez là sont ceux des élèves, ils en on tous un, ils servent à changer leur chaussure, on ne porte pas des chaussures toute dégoûtante ici. Je vais venir vous en apporter. Ensuite, on ne sert pas la main des gens pour dire bonjour, on se penche légèrement en avant.

- C'est bizarre, on vit juste à quelques kilomètres et tout est différent ici…

- Flem a été influencée par la culture Occidentale mesdemoiselles. N'oubliez pas, on se penche, la plupart n'aiment pas les contacts physiques. Les élèves peuvent manger en classe, sinon, c'est à la cafétéria ou à d'autres endroits, veuillez respecter l'ordre. Le reste vous sera expliqué dans le règlement que le professeur vous donnera.

Nous attendons sur le seuil, la culture Occidentale paraît moins chouette que cette du Japon, bien que la plupart d'entre nous sont originaires de l'Europe. C'est une chose que j'ai remarqué il y a peu de temps dans notre classe originelle, la plupart des élèves sont des immigrés de la seconde guerre mondiale. C'est pour ça que nous avons la double nationalité. June, Michèle et moi, venons du même pays, mais j'imagine qu'ici, personne ne le connaît bien…

Le responsable nous apporte des chaussures adéquates, elles sont à la bonne taille, c'est déjà ça, ou le type a l'œil pour voir les pieds des gens, comme des rayons x, ou rayon p, pour pied, bon d'accord j'arrête. Il nous conduit ensuite vers une salle de court, le monsieur nous demande de patienter, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

- Vous entendez comme c'est silencieux ? Chuchotai-je un poil mal à l'aise.

- Ca change de chez nous, à croire qu'on vit à l'opposé de chez nous.

Le professeur, face à son bureau, interrompt le travail de ses élèves.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, des élèves d'une ville voisine doivent venir dans cet établissement pour poursuivre leur apprentissage. Entrez mesdemoiselles.

Nous obéissons, j'évite de regarder les élèves, je reconnais cependant quelques voix, je ne m'étais pas trompée sur l'endroit…

- Présentez-vous, nom et prénom, section dans laquelle vous étiez ainsi que votre future profession.

Oups, là va y avoir un problème, c'est quoi encore mon faux nom de famille ? Ah oui, juste.

- Michèle Timmer, étude en Math Sciences pour devenir spécialiste en coléoptères.

- En quoi ? Demanda Tristan au fond de la classe.

- Les coléoptères sont des insectes comme les scarabées.

Ca en bouche un coin, hein ? Et elle est encore plus intelligente qu'on pourrait le croire, Michèle a seulement quatorze ans.

- June Frai, étude en Maths Sciences pour devenir professeur de gymnastique.

- Lorène Yuurei, étude en Langue et littérature pour devenir écrivaine.

Le professeur nous souhaite la bienvenue, il nous distribue le règlement et nous dispose dans la classe. Michèle se retrouve à côté de Tristan, June à côté de Téa et moi entre Yugi et Kaiba. J'enfile mes lunettes et me lance dans la lecture. Je grimace en tombant sur le sous titre « Uniforme », je remarque finalement que les règles sont assez légères, tant que l'uniforme se voit, nous pouvons porter ce que nous voulons par-dessus. Si problème il y a, s'adresser à la chef de classe, ici Téa. Nous signons le papier et le rendons au professeur, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment. Le professeur a à peine quitté la classe que plusieurs élèves viennent nous interroger.

- Alors, vous savez pourquoi votre école a été incendiée ?

- Pas vraiment, sûrement l'œuvre d'abrutis, répondit Michèle me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Vous venez d'où sinon ? Quelles origines ?

June, Michèle et moi sommes presque reculées au mur, comme des suspects qu'on doit identifier. Cette fois, je réponds avec entrain :

- Nous venons de Belgique.

- Bel-quoi ? C'est en France ça, nah ?

…J'aurai voulu parier que je n'y serai pas arrivée, pourquoi on ramène tout aux Français ?! Nah vous en faites pas, c'est juste une crise de jalousie…

- Non, soupirai-je, c'est dans le nord de la France, on y parle français, néerlandais et Allemand.

Un garçon de la classe sort la mappemonde et nous demande de situer la Belgique sur celle-ci, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt petit…

- Pourquoi être venu de si loin ?

- Il y a eu une guerre il y a un moment, la plupart des gens sont des immigrés, pour ne pas à subir les atrocités qu'ordonnait cette ordure.

Certains se passionnaient par l'Europe, ils ont demandé à ce qu'on leur explique en détail. Etant quand même nulle en histoire, je laissais Michèle s'en occuper, je rejoints d'abord le groupe de Yugi avec June.

- Eh bah, si c'est pas une surprise ça, commenta Téa.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, Kaiba, si ton orgueil n'a pas bouché tes oreilles, on n'est pas des bouseux.

- Vous croyez que ça va aller pour s'adapter ?

- On n'a pas trop le choix, je pense.

La chef de classe nous fait visiter toutes les autres salles durant la pause, nous en profitons pour poser des questions, idiotes ou subtiles.

A la fin de la journée, nous sortons exténuées du lycée, si j'avais su que je remplirai autant de paperasse, je serai restée au lit. J'avance dans la cour, Michèle et June devraient bientôt arriver, je les attends en tournant en rond.

- Hey toi !

Je recherche à qui appartient cette voix, elle appartient à une petite fille qui se tient devant moi.

- Mais oui, c'est bien toi, poursuivit-elle.

- T'es qui ?

Elle doit avoir neuf ans, elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux émeraude à tomber par terre. Elle se penche légèrement en avant en appuyant les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis la fiancée de mon grand amour !

- Euh, je n'ai pas tout suivi, on se connaît ?

- Maintenant, oui et je t'ai à l'œil ! Ne t'avise pas de me prendre mon homme !

Alertés par les cris de la petite fille, Yugi, Joey, Téa et Tristan viennent voir ce qui se passe.

- Je ne comprends pas tout…qui est ton homme ?

- Le beau et magnifique Seto Kaiba !

Kaiba…euh, comment une fille aussi mignonne peut s'attacher à un mec comme ça ? Après tout, y a des injustices partout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pense que je lui vole son Kaiba.

- Euh, je suis déjà loin d'être amie avec ce type alors si tu crois que je te le vole, tu te plantes complèt…

- Stop, je sais ce que je dis, pas besoin de mentir, sorcière ! Briseuse de mariage ! Je l'ai longtemps suivi, et je vous voyais souvent ensemble ! Il t'emmenait en hélicoptère alors ne croit pas que je suis naïve !

Je dois me rappeler à quel point c'est dangereux une fille amoureuse.

- Dis donc, Lorène, tu nous en as caché des choses !

- La ferme, Joey. Je ne sors pas avec Kaiba, loin de là.

- C'est pas beau les mensonges ! Reprit la gamine. Je te défie en duel, si je gagne, tu me laisseras mon homme, si tu perds, je te le laisse !

Un duel pour Kaiba, j'aurai tout vu.

- Je suis d'accord pour un duel mais pour le prix, tu peux le garder…

- Bien, demain matin, ici même ! Sauf que j'ajoute une autre condition !

- Vas-y.

- Nous ne devrons nous battre qu'avec des monstres masculins ou féminins, c'est-à-dire pas de dragon, de créature mystique, tant qu'on voit que ce sont des hommes ou des femmes, c'est OK !

Un thème imposé ? Génial, il y a un début à tout, mais je ne pense pas que mon deck soit fait que de femmes et d'hommes. J'accepte ces conditions quand Michèle et June arrivent, je passerai la nuit à composer mon deck.


	15. Chapter 15

Nous sommes dans le train vers Domino, quand je dis nous, je mentionne Michèle et June qui voulaient voir le duel entre cette gamine et moi. Je peaufine mon deck pour qu'il respecte les règles imposées.

- Princesse Tsurugi, Neo le spadassin, Gimini Elf, Magicienne et Magicien, chevalier commandeur…

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas prendre de carte plus puissante.

- J'ai encore de la chance, mon deck est principalement fait d'équipements qui vont avec toutes les cartes de mon jeu. Maha Vailo, on voit bien que c'est un homme non ?

- M'oui, plutôt.

- Je me demande quelles sortes de carte a cette petite. Elle est bien amoureuse de Kaiba, la pauvre…

Cette fois, nous sommes parties beaucoup plutôt, le soleil est à peine levé. Soit, je profite de la fin du trajet pour récupérer mes heures de sommeil.

June me réveille, je grogne et manque de lui foutre un coup de boule en me levant, en contrepartie, elle faillit me faire tomber dans les escaliers.

- C'est demain qu'on aura les résultats du tournoi. Dis-je pour meubler la conversation.

- Tu nous diras, on fera la fête sur facebook.

- Si je réussis, si j'échoue aujourd'hui contre cette petite fille, j'aurai la honte…mais pas la petite honte, la honte à l'échelle Planétaire, 10 sur l'échelle de la honte.

- Bah, si tu gagnes, tu as le cœur de Seto Kaiba.

- Tu veux mourir ou j'attends le duel ?

Cela me fait penser que je devrai initier Michèle au duel de monstre, je sais que June connaît les règles, ça pourrait être amusant. Nous passons les murs délimitant la cours, la petite attend déjà, elle doit être vachement motivée vu son air. Elle regarde ses cartes avec un regard déterminé et amoureux si je pus dire.

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-elle en nous apercevant. Je t'attendais !

- Désolé, je n'habite pas tout près.

Finissons-en vite avec ce duel et rentrons commander nos uniformes.

- Je m'appelle Bleze, tâche de t'en souvenir, vous entendrez vite parler de la femme de Kaiba !

Cette situation me rappelle bien une amie, très fan de n'importe qui, une fois, c'était tombé sur Mickaal Jakson, elle a promis devant plusieurs personnes qu'elle resterait vierge à jamais pour honorer sa mémoire…maintenant, c'est passé chez Justin Bieber, je suis heureuse de ne plus la voir.

Nous enfilons nos disques de duel et insérons nos cartes.

- J'espère que tu as respecté la condition : pas de monstre asexué !

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien, je commence ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant une carte. Bien, très bien même. J'invoque la Jeune Fille Amoureuse en mode attaque !

La jeune fille amoureuse [400/300] ? Cette carte n'a pas beaucoup de points d'attaque. Elle ne fait rien d'autre, j'en conclus que c'est à moi.

- Mh, bonne pioche, j'invoque Néo, le Spadassin Magique en mode attaque !

Avec sa puissance de [1700/1000], Néo est assez fort pour s'en prendre à la jeune fille amoureuse. Je lance à son assaut, la différence de 1300 points est bien soustraite des points de vie de Bleze mais son monstre est toujours sur le terrain.

- Tant que ma Jeune fille amoureuse reste en mode attaque, elle ne peut pas être détruite, même si je subis les dégâts.

Ce n'est pas bien grave, ainsi, je lui prendrai plus facilement des points de vie. Du moins c'est ce que je crois, car je vois mon Spadassin se diriger vers ce monstre et lui demander si elle va bien.

- Euh, tu nous fais quoi là Néo ? T'es censé rester de mon côté !

Tiens, je n'avais jamais crié sur un monstre virtuel, on a toutes nos premières fois…

- On dirait que c'est Néo qui est devenu amoureux ! Commenta Michèle.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Quand un monstre attaque ma Jeune fille Amoureuse, celui-ci reçoit une riposte d'amour !

Chouette, un duel thème bisounours, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Un petit cœur rose apparaît sur le torse de Néo.

- Bien, à moi ! J'active la carte magique « Baisé de cupidon » ! Cette carte s'équipe à ma jeune fille amoureuse. Elle va maintenant attaquer ton Néo !

Pourtant, même avec cette carte, les points de sa fille n'augmentent pas, je me demande bien quel effet cela peut avoir. 1300 points sont à nouveau décomptés de ses points de vie.

- C'est tellement triste, pleurniche Bleze. Elle qui avait si envie d'aimer Néo !

Nos monstres sont toujours sur le terrain, du moins, c'est ce que je vois. J'ai l'impression que ceux-ci sont en rendez-vous galant…

- Après cette union, comment pourraient-ils se battre encore l'un contre l'autre ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les femmes sont persuasives, la Jeune Fille amoureuse a réussi à retourner Néo contre toi. Néo, attaque cette méchante duelliste pour ta belle !

Mon chevalier Magicien obéit désormais à ses ordres, un bon coup d'épée de sa part suffit à me faire perdre 1700 points de vie. J'en suis à 2300, et elle a 1400.

- Tu m'as l'air perplexe, tu ne crois donc pas au pouvoir dévastateur de l'amour ? Lorsque ma Jeune Fille amoureuse attaque un monstre qui a reçu une riposte d'amour, le baisé de cupidon s'active, cette carte me permet de récupérer ton monstre. Pour finir mon tour, j'active « Dian Keto le maître guérisseur » pour récupérer 1000 points de vie.

Nous sommes presque au même nombre de point. Une chose est sûre, je ne dois plus me servir de monstre masculin, ils tomberaient directement amoureux de sa carte. Au revoir l'utilité de Maha Vailo ou le chevalier commandeur. Tiens, nous avons de la visite, un hélicoptère descend sur la cours, les bourrasques de vent nous obligent à insérer nos pieds dans le sol. Je ne connais qu'une personne qui viendrait au lycée en hélico'.

- C'est lui ! Cria Bleze en voyant Monsieur Seto Kaiba sortir de la cabine.

- Mh, je vois que la fin de la première phase n'a pas empêché certaines de continuer à espérer.

Oula, le méchant sous entendu. Je pourrai faire mieux mais malheureusement, ça tourne autour de la zone x, une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Revenons à notre duel.

- Oui ! Tu as raison grande méchante ! J'aurai son cœur et toi, tu retourneras nourrir les crocodiles !

Eukey…

- Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, j'active la carte Hommage aux damnés, je sacrifie une carte de ma main pour détruire Néo ! Allez don juan, je te promets que ta dulcinée te rejoindra bien vite. Si tu veux revenir dans le monde des petites filles alors je vais jouer avec toi ! J'invoque La Jeune Fille Malheureuse en mode attaque !

- L'une entraîne l'autre alors, nos monstres reflètent exactement nos états après ce duel !

La Jeune Fille Malheureuse [400/300] a le même effet de ne pas pouvoir être détruite tant qu'elle est en mode attaque. Ca va se jouer entre filles.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et mon tour est terminé.

- C'est tout ? Bien, j'active « Renaissance du monstre » ! Je vais faire renaître de ses cendres l'homme de ma Jeune Fille Amoureuse, revoilà Néo le Spadassin ! J'active également la carte « Mariage Heureux » ! Avec ceci, si Néo accepte la main de ma fille, elle obtient tous ses points d'attaque !

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, Néo dit oui et la puissance de sa Jeune fille amoureuse augmente.

- Jeune fille amoureuse, attaque la Jeune fille malheureuse !

Une femme amoureuse en colère est la chose la plus violente qui existe, dit-on, je comprends seulement ce sens lorsque mes points de vie chutent à 700 points. Ma Jeune fille malheureuse me regarde d'un air désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai d'autres plans.

C'est tour, tiens, une renaissance du monstre, il ne m'en reste qu'un au cimetière, celui que j'ai envoyé tout à l'heure.

- Battue par une gamine, rien de très glorieux.

C'est bien sûr Kaiba qui commente ce duel, je me retourne et lui fais une langue, je ne vais pas me laisser déstabiliser.

- Bientôt, il n'aura d'yeux que pour moi, marmonne Bleze.

- J'active ma renaissance du monstre, pour faire revenir une carte que j'avais envoyé au cimetière : La Petite Fille Malheureuse. [0/100]

- Quelle est la différence avec l'autre ? Elle est nulle !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était forte, j'invoque ensuite la Princesse de Tsurugi en mode attaque ! [900/700]

Ainsi, je ne peux pas utiliser son effet, ça n'a pas d'importance, même si sa Jeune fille amoureuse cumule 2100 points d'attaque, je n'ai pas encore perdu.

- J'équipe ma Princesse de la carte équipement « hache de désespoir », Princesse de Tsurugi, détruis Néo le Spadassin Magique !

L'attaque aboutit, Bleze se retrouve à 2200 points de vie. Malheureusement, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu, un cœur apparaît sur la poitrine de ma Princesse.

- Tu as cru que mon amoureuse n'aimait que les hommes ? Quelle ouverture d'esprit ! A moi, Jeune Fille Amoureuse, attaque Princesse de Tsurugi !

Néo n'étant plus sur le terrain, les points de son monstre sont retournés à 400. Après l'affront, ma princesse s'excuse et promet fidélité à cette fille en lui offrant ses points d'attaque. Si je savais que les monstres pouvaient être gays, je me serai déjà pacsée avec la Magicienne des ténèbres.

…Prenez cette phrase comme vous le voulez.

- Jeune fille amoureuse, attaque la méchante pour te faire pardonner !

Ca fait combien 700 – 2300 ?

- J'active la carte piège Tornade de poussière pour enlever le « Mariage heureux » !

- Tu ne fais que gagner du temps…ma Jeune fille t'a quand même pris 400 points d'attaque et ta princesse de 1900 points. Au prochain tour, tu pourras dire bye bye à mon homme !

Avec joie, répondis-je mentalement.

Je n'ai plus que mes filles malheureuses sur mon terrain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Les points de bleze sont à 700 points. Si j'attaque la fille amoureuse, Princesse Tsurugi la défendra et je perdrai la différence de point. Allez…la bonne carte !

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

- Parce qu'elle va perdre contre une fillette.

- _Je bec meneer Kaiba_.

Ca veut dire « Ta gu*ule monsieur Kaiba » vu qu'il ne sait sûrement pas ce que ça veut dire, je m'en tire bien.

Je pose une carte face cachée sur le terrain puis active la carte « Elégante charité », le seul but de cette action est de pouvoir activer la carte que j'ai posée sur le terrain.

- Et voici la carte « Attaque en double fourche », cette carte piège me permet de sacrifier deux monstres sur mon terrain pour détruire l'un des monstres de ton côté. Je dis donc au revoir à mes demoiselles Malheureuse et également et la princesse Tsurugi. Ta Jeune Fille Amoureuse retourne donc à ses 400 points d'attaque initiaux.

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas de monstre sur le terrain ! C'est moi qui vais te détruire !

- Cela serait idiot d'écourter la partie alors que je veux te présenter une belle demoiselle pûre. Ou plutôt, une âme. Lorsque deux monstres lumières sont dans le cimetière, je peux faire l'invocation spéciale d'une amie. Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est une vraie fille !

Je pose la carte Âme de pureté et de lumière sur le terrain. Cet esprit de jeune femme blonde apparaît de mon côté et se permet de me faire un petit signe auquel je réponds.

- L'une de ses facultés est de réduire les points des monstres adverses de 300 points même si c'est déjà largement suffisant pour en finir. Âme de pureté, détruis la Jeune Fille Amoureuse ainsi que le reste des points de vie de Bleze !

Les deux filles crient, l'une de douleur, l'autre de rage. Si je lui dis que Kaiba ne m'intéresse pas et qu'au contraire, mes seuls fantasmes sur lui sont de lui plonger la tête remplie de mie de pain dans une marre aux canards rageux, elle ne me croira pas.

Son compteur affiche 0 et les monstres disparaissent, j'aime assez bien ces duels à thème. Ca permet de rajouter du piment dans le jeu.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir ? Me Demanda Bleze.

- Ecoute, je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, fais toi plaisir, le mien est de lui faire du mal, le tiens est de lui faire du bien. Vois-tu la différence ?

- M'oui…

Je retourne auprès de mes deux amies, Kaiba est resté là le moment du duel, j'attends une pique qui ne tarde pas à venir.

- Gagner contre une enfant, ce n'est pas non plus glorieux.

…Ouais, on peut pas dire qu'il ait toujours tord non plus, je m'approche de lui et lui demande se pencher.

- Tu veux bien aller parler avec cette jeune fille, soit gentil pour une fois.

J'ai chuchoté cette phrase pour que personne ne l'entende, il se met à rire de moi, quel crétin. C'est pour ça que je plains cette petite fille. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, j'indique à Michèle et June de me suivre à l'intérieur. Nous allons recevoir nos uniformes.

- Je stresse, t'a vu comme c'est court ? Maugréa Michèle.

- Devine pourquoi j'ai pris des collants…peut-être que ce n'est pas trop tard pour me faire passer pour un travesti.

- J'avais raison, sourit June.

Le responsable de l'accueil d'hier vient nous apporter nos uniformes, nous rejoignons les toilettes pour fille. Encore bien que Téa nous ait montré où elles étaient.

- Je sais que ça va être stupide, mais je suis bien heureuse que cette fois, il n'y ait pas un labyrinthe derrière.

Ceci dit, nous nous enfermons dans une cabine pour nous préparer. C'est quand même un peu serrant…je sais que le fait que je sois ronde n'arrange pas les choses, je vais me balader avec une cape, je pense. Lorsque je sors, mes amies ont déjà fini de mettre leur vêtement. Cela va parfaitement à June, Michèle étant très maigre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle flotte dans son haut. Je réajuste le haut et la jupe en me regardant dans le miroir.

- C'est gênant, râlai-je.

- Ca te va encore, me rassura June.

Les cours commencent, cette fois, nous devons essayer de comprendre de quoi parle le cours, Joey me passe son manuel, m'assurant qu'il dort la plupart du temps. Je le remercie d'un coup de tête, sens figuré, je ne lui ai pas mis un coup de boule.

Pendant le deuxième cours, quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte, il la fait glisser de quelques centimètres pour chuchoter quelques mots au professeur. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers Michèle, June et moi. Les élèves de la classe font de même, ne sachant pas pourquoi. J'ai ma petite idée…


	16. Chapter 16

Les regards sont tournés vers nous, nous demeurons immobiles. L'homme derrière la porte entre, il y a aussi des policiers. Ca par contre, je ne m'y attendais pas. On nous ordonne de nous lever, nous obéissons en silence, en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à June et Michèle, je devine qu'elles ont aussi compris ce qu'il se passait le professeur de physique nous a balancé alors qu'il ne savait rien…

- Mesdemoiselles, veuillez suivre ces hommes.

Une poussée d'adrénaline arrive en moi, j'ai des difficultés à me calmer, bien que j'arrive à garder un visage neutre.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Vous avez incendié un établissement scolaire ! S'énerve l'un des agents. C'est très grave !

Les étudiants de Domino sont scotchés, ils se mettent à chuchoter entre eux. Je ne compte pas en rester là.

- Avez-vous des preuves ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je refuse de vous accompagner tant que je ne les vois pas.

- Mademoiselle Yuurei, nous avons un témoin, vous aurez tout le loisir de le voir quand…

- Si c'est un témoin visuel et si vous pensez que ce sont nous, pourquoi ce témoin n'a-t-il pas agit au moment des faits ?

J'ai l'impression de jouer une pièce de théâtre, je devine mon visage rouge et quelques gouttes de sueur sur mon front. Je pensais recevoir une réponse de ce policier mais Michèle prend les devants et se dirige vers eux.

- Lorène, tu la fermes et tu viens.

Je ne lui permets pas de me dire ça ! J'essaie justement de m'en sortir et elle me grille mon échappatoire ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je traduis mon mécontentement par un énorme soupire et les suit avec June, celle-ci demeure silencieuse.

Nous traversons les couloirs, nous avons un policier de chaque côté, comme une escorte. Comme si j'allais vraiment essayer de m'enfuir…tout compte fait, ils auraient du en mettre plusieurs près de moi.

- Nous allons vous faire subir un interrogatoire, Mademoiselle Timmer va commencer puis Mademoiselle Frai et ensuite vous, Mademoiselle Yuurei.

On garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Ok, sur le coup, j'ai bien envie de me la fermer, nous allons forcément prendre des histoires différentes, ou alors raconter que des hologrammes ont incendié le lycée. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression qu'on va soit se retrouver en asile, soit en prison…Bien que je sois bien plus responsable que les deux autres mais moins que la duelliste brune. En parlant de celle-là, je me demande si le professeur de Physique l'a cité dans son interrogatoire !

Je commence à échafauder une réponse quand June est appelée pour répondre aux questions. Je vais devoir tout miser sur la fille brune et sur le fait que Michèle et June l'aient mentionnée dans leur réponse. Ceux qui gagnent ne sont pas les plus forts, mais les plus rusés, comme dans les duels de monstres.

L'interrogatoire de June a duré moins longtemps que celui de Michèle, je me hâte à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un grand monsieur qui m'est inconnu me fait signe de m'installer, j'accepte et me mets à l'aise.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Yuurei, on m'a dit que vous étiez la plus insolente des trois filles mais je ne pense pas que vous le soyez vraiment.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Impression. Bref, nous avons reçu un appel d'un professeur de l'école de Flem nous indiquant vous avoir vu un quart d'heure avant que l'incendie ne se déclare. De plus, les dames de l'accueil vous ont vu entrer mais pas ressortir.

Je préfère répondre d'abord à la dernière question.

- Nous sommes sorties par le parking, il était trop dangereux d'emprunter l'accueil pour sortir à cause des flammes.

- Vous affirmez donc avoir assisté à l'incendie ?

- Je l'affirme, monsieur. Soufflai-je.

- En êtes-vous l'auteur ?

- Non, je n'en suis pas l'auteur.

Le truc dans ces moments-là, c'est de répondre à la question, ne pas rajouter des éléments comme « Non mais j'ai vu machin qui faisait ».

- Pouvez-vous me donner des détails ? A quel endroit s'est-t-il précisément déclaré ?

- Mh, au deuxième étage du deuxième bâtiment, entre les classes dites « jaunes » et les classes dites « rouges ».

- Merci pour ces indications, si vous étiez là, qui a mis le feu ?

- Pour tout vous dire, nous ne savons pas son nom, c'était une jeune fille de notre âge, les cheveux bruns longs, les yeux verts je pense.

Dans un élan de sympathie, je tente de trouver d'autres indices à donner, ce policier a l'air sympathique, autant faire pareil. Mes yeux se baladent un peu partout et viennent se poser sur une photo qui se trouve sur le bureau : l'interrogateur avec une jeune fille, la pyromane…

- Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle Yuurei ?

- Eh bien, je me disais que vous avez une jolie fille, les cheveux longs bruns avec ces magnifiques yeux…verts…

Le visage du policier se ferme, je crois que j'ai compris, j'espère que mes amies ont aussi fait cette déduction.

- Ma fille n'était pas à Flem à ce moment-là.

- Où était-elle ?

Voilà que les rôles s'échangent tiens, chacun son tour, comme à la confesse ! Comme diraient mes parents.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrai, mais elle était en train de livrer des duels.

- J'ai livré un duel contre elle, je parie qu'elle court vite.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler.

Bien, bien, je connais la suite, tout le monde la connaît, il continue de m'interroger, mais je le vois faire plusieurs recherches sur son ordinateur. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il fait, j'essaie d'intercepter un reflet dans ses yeux mais ça ne marche pas très bien.

- Ok, donc Lorène Yuurei, 15 ans, 1m59, ok…

- Je peux savoir ce que vous chercher ?

Il semble s'en foutre complètement de ce que je dis, il continue à lire les informations de la police. Ca m'inquiète énormément.

- Double nationalité, adoptée le 22 mai, ok, ok. Oh, t'es adoptée, toi ?

Non c'est juste mis pour ajouter un peu de piment, con*ard.

- Sinon, deux frères, père et mère…Tiens, ce n'est pas mis le pourquoi tu es adoptée, tu veux bien me dire que je l'ajoute.

Ok…son but, c'est surtout de me faire sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour me menacer avec.

- Assassina, je ne sais plus la date exacte.

- Mais encore ?

Je vais lui faire avaler sa photo, la pièce est plongée dans l'ombre, il ne me verrait pas arriver.

- Assassina dans un hypermarché, vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ou je vous dis quelle arme avait le tueur ?

J'ai balancé ça sur un ton ironique et lassée, je me demande ce qu'il chercher réellement. Ses yeux s'illuminent d'un coup.

- Ah mais, vous portez votre nom adoptif, Yuurei c'est l'adoptif ! Quel était votre ancien nom ?

- Je refuse de vous le divulguer !

Personne ne le sait, alors pourquoi je devrai le dire ? Bon, personne, sauf une mais je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que je suis adoptée. L'homme m'ordonne de me taire, je rétorque ça n'a plus rien avoir avec l'incendie.

- Peut-être bien, dans le dossier de votre ancienne vous.

- Genre, j'ai des antécédents de pyromanie dans mon enfance…

Je coupe court à l'interrogatoire, je me lève sans permission et sors, il ne me suit pas, j'en suis bien contente, j'attends de trouver un couloir vide pour me laisser glisser le long d'un mur. J'essaie de me remonter le morale en pensant que ce soir ont lieu les résultats du tournoi, je souhaite être placée dans les vingt premiers.

- Déjà à terre ? Rétorque une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Tu sèches les cours, Kaiba ?

- J'ai une société à faire tourner.

- Alors ne perd pas ton temps à venir me parler, va révolutionner le monde avec tes hologrammes plus que réel.

Kaiba approche quand même, il reste en hauteur pour me gratifier de son air fier.

- Toi, t'as des ennuis avec la police.

- Ouais, c'est passé de l'incendie à mon identité.

- Juste, t'es aussi adoptée.

Euh…depuis quand tu le sais toi ?!

- Je sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur, que tu le saches ou le fait que tu aurais pu faire des recherches sur moi !

- Le jour où tu as été punie chez toi, et que nous avons parlé sur le tchat, j'ai vu ça. C'est tout.

Ca me rassure, un petit peu. Tiens, ça me rappelle que je ne lui ai pas encore rendu sa carte.

- Je dois te rendre ceci…

Je profite de la suspension pour fouiller dans mon deck, je me relève et lui passe la carte piège « Anneau de Destruction ».

- Ah, oui juste, mais j'en ai plusieurs exemplaires, je ne suis pas le meilleur duelliste pour rien.

- Je te la rends quand même, je ne la veux pas, je veux gagner avec mes cartes.

Il comprend et reprend la carte, il la déchire et laisse les morceaux sur le sol avant de repartir.


	17. Chapter 17

- Une invitation ? Répétai-je croyant avoir mal entendu.

Yugi hocha légèrement la tête.

- Oui, après tout, les résultats du tournoi sont affichés ce soir, et après tout, nous sommes adversaires !

Pour vous mettre dans la situation, je vais procéder à une série d'explication. Attention, je ne garantis pas que tout soit respecté à la lettre.

Après l'interrogatoire et avoir croisé le maître Kaiba, je suis sortie et tombée nez à nez avec la fée Michèle et la bête June, bête dans le sens poilu du terme. Finalement, nos versions étaient plus ou moins semblable, seule Michèle avait remarqué le portrait avec la pyromane. Nos doutes étaient donc bel et bien fondés. Craignant une nouvelle punition, j'ai appelé mon père et expliqué la situation, il ne s'est pas trop énervé, par chance.

Je l'ai supplié de faire un peu de pression à la police, du style « vous savez que je suis très haut placé, j'ai des connexions » avec la voix d'un vieux mafieux Italien. Comme il restait encore des heures de cours, nous sommes retournées en classe, attirant les regards curieux, dégoûtés et malicieux de certains élèves. D'ailleurs, je relève la phrase du professeur pour calmer les élèves : « Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que ces jeunes filles ont été brûlé un bâtiment scolaire qu'il faut leur jeter la pierre. ». J'aime déjà ce professeur.

A la pause, nous avons croisé, attention, préparer vos maracas, le professeur de physique de notre école. J'aurai très bien pu aller m'énerver, jusqu'à lui foutre un coup de boule mais je n'avais pas très envie de repasser un interrogatoire pour meurtre.

Nous voilà donc à la fin des cours, Yugi est venu, avec son adorable et habituel sourire, nous trouver toutes les trois pour nous inviter chez lui à voir les résultats.

Ca n'embête pas mes amies, elles sont plutôt enthousiastes, mais pour moi…je ne me suis pas encore remise psychologiquement au duel des ténèbres, bien que cette fin ne concorde probablement pas avec ce que devait subir le perdant.

- Alors, ça ne t'embête pas, Lore-chan ?

Ouais bon, sa voix est trop mignonne, je ne pourrai pas résister.

- C'est d'accord…

J'espère que ma réticence ne s'est pas fait sentir dans ma voix. Peu importe car il semble content et nous demande de bien vouloir le suivre. Durant le chemin, nous nous mettons à parler du jeu de carte.

- J'espère me retrouver contre Joey dans le tournoi, avouai-je.

- Ouais, personnellement, j'aimerai me retrouver dans les derniers avec tous mes amis.

- Ca serait amusant, j'aurai peut-être l'occasion de me faire ratatiner par toi…

- Ha, ha, ça sera un beau duel, je pense. Oh, nous y sommes !

Effectivement, je vois le magasin de jouet d'ici, nous entrons et entendons une faible conversation. Dans le salon se trouvent Tristant, Joey, Téa et un autre jeune homme avec un uniforme masculin. Je sais c'est logique, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Il est à peine plus grande que moi, les cheveux blancs et les yeux bruns.

- Bonjour ! Salua-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Je m'appelle Ryo Bakura.

Nous imitons son geste et je m'occupe des présentations.

- Voici Michèle Timmer et June Frai. Je m'appelle Lorène Yuurei.

- Moi c'est Téa et voici Joey et Tristan.

- Tiens, comme dans le roman qu'on a lu en classe, se souvint Michèle.

Ah~ cette histoire du Moyen Age…

- Quel roman ?

- Tristan et Iseut, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme stéréotypé parfait, chevalier qui sait tout faire et qui tombe amoureux d'une princesse promise son roi à cause d'un philtre d'amour.

- Peut-être que Serenity sera ma Iseut, murmura Tristan.

J'espère surtout qu'ils n'auront pas la même fin. Je vous explique en clair, après avoir été chassé en Grande Bretagne, Tristan se blesse et est sur le point de mourir. Il demande à un ami d'aller chercher sa Belle : Iseut la Blonde. Celle-ci vit dans le royaume de l'ancien roi de Tristan. La sœur de l'ami de Tristan, marié à lui, apprend qu'il aime cette femme. Elle s'appelle Iseut aux blanches mains, elle sait que si son frère revient avec Iseut la Blonde, il tendra une voile blanche, si non, il tendra une voile noire. Lorsque le bateau revient et que Tristan est averti, celui-ci demande à Iseut aux blanches mains de quelle couleur est la voile. Elle est blanche, mais elle décide de lui dire qu'elle est noire. Triste, Tristan meurt en succombant aux blessures de son corps, mais surtout celles de son cœur. Iseut la Blonde, découvrant la malheureuse nouvelle, meurt sur le corps de son bien aimé.

- Lorène, ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui !

Bon dieu que j'ai adoré ce roman, je me demande quelle tête j'avais au moment où j'ai résumé la fin…je fais souvent des têtes étranges selon mes pensées.

- Les résultats sont donnés vers quelle heure ?

- C'est prévu pour 21h on compte rester ici pour la nuit. Répondit Joey, vous aussi ?

- Juste pour les résultats, on trouvera un train où on retournera à pied.

Je tremble, à pied ? Déjà 1h30 en train, alors en pied ?

- On courra à la limite, ajoute Michèle.

…deux minutes, j'étrangle Michèle et je reprends ma narration.

Nous prenons place autour d'une table, j'apprends que Bakura est un duelliste et qu'il a aussi participé au tournoi, il a le même nombre de carte vide que moi.

- Nous devons être du même niveau alors, conclut-il.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, un duel ?

- Allez Cocotte en action !

Je refais mon deck, j'ai encore celui que j'avais lorsque j'ai affronté Bleze ce matin. Cette fois, nous n'utiliserons pas nos disques de duel, mais les simples tapis de jeu.

- Un duel à 8000 points cette fois, proposa-t-il.

Je suis d'accord, nous préparons nos cartes et commençons. Je lui laisse le premier tour.

- Bien, merci. J'active « Ravissant Salon d'Essayage », en sacrifiant 800 points de vie, si je pêche des monstres de 3 étoiles ou moins dans les cartes que je pioche, je peux les invoquer sur le terrain. Bon…mauvaise pioche, je mets le Crâne Serviteur [300/200] en mode attaque, je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

…Le crâne serviteur…c'est the carte la plus nulle, mais même Kuriboh à côté c'est Rocky…Bref, je pioche.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et j'invoque l'Assaillant D.D [1700/1600], j'attaque ton crâne serviteur.

Il n'active pas sa carte face cachée, Yugi et Joey s'occupent de calculer nos points de vie, Bakura en est à 5800 après le calcul des dégâts.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

- ok, c'est à moi ! J'invoque le « Zombie Cuirassé » [1500/0] en mode attaque, je l'équipe du Cristal Violet, ses points d'attaques s'élèves donc à 1800. Je détruis ton assaillant D.D.

- D'accord, mais ça active l'effet de mon Assaillant, nos deux monstres sont retirés du jeu.

C'est de nouveau à moi, je pose un monstre face caché en mode défense et je finis le tour.

- J'invoque un nouveau Zombie Cuirassé, j'attaque ton monstre.

- J'en profite pour activer ma carte piège « Sinistre prédiction », je retourne mon monstre, c'est le Soldat Géant de Pierre [1300/2000]. Tu subis 500 points de dégât.

- Ok, j'ai fini.

Je pioche une carte, j'enchaîne directement.

- A chaque début de mon tour, tu sélectionnes une de tes cartes, si je devine la nature de cette, je t'inflige 700 dommages aux points de vie.

- Tu joues sur le sixième sens ? Devine donc, de quel type est cette carte.

- C'est un monstre.

Je propose souvent le monstre, c'est une carte piège. Le positif avec cette carte devinette, c'est que je peux voir quelle carte il a. Celle-ci semble dangereuse, mais tant qu'elle n'est pas sur le terrain…

- J'invoque la cyber Harpie [1800/1300] en mode attaque.

- Au fait Lorène, m'interrompit Joey. C'est un peu suspect le fait que tu aies de telles cartes pour une débutante…je dis ça, je dis rien.

M'oui, j'avais bien remarqué…

- C'est simple, plus de la moitié de mon deck sont composés de cartes qui m'ont été offertes, il y a un bon moment…Bref, Cyber Harpie, attaque Zombie Cuirassé., je pose une nouvelle carte face cachée et finis ce tour.

- Je pose un simple monstre en mode défense face verso et finis mon tour.

- Ok, je dois maintenant deviner, carte piège ?

- Carte magie !

C'est un nouveau Cristal Violet, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, au choix. J'attaque avec ma cyber Harpie, le monstre en face est détruit. Bakura Pioche, avec une différence de 2900 points, je me trouve bien placée. Il pose encore un monstre face caché et active « Cœur du Chien d'en bas », je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

- Tu dois deviner quelle est ma carte !

- C'est une carte piège !

Il grimace et demande à Joey de retirer 700 points de son score. J'attaque à nouveau avec ma Harpie.

- C'est Sangan [1000/600], lorsqu'il est envoyé au cimetière, je peux piocher un monstre de 1500 points d'attaque ou moins. Je choisis mon Soldat géant de Pierre.

J'annonce la fin de mon tour, Bakura pêche une carte.

- J'active l'effet de ma carte magie Cœur du chien d'en bas, si je pioche une carte monstre et que je veux piocher une nouvelle carte, je dois te montrer mon monstre. Voici mon crâne Serviteur, je peux maintenant repiocher. Je pose un monstre face caché et finis ce tour.

- Bien, choisis une carte dans ta main. Mh…carte monstre.

- Exact.

C'est son soldat Géant de Pierre, étrange, je m'attendais à ce qu'il le joue. Bref, ses points chutent à 3600 points. J'en suis encore à 7900. Je crains comprendre pourquoi il a demandé une longue partie, mais pas comment il a fait pour avoir quinze cartes vides, sachant à quel point j'ai frôlé la défaite.

- J'attaque ton monstre avec ma Harpie.

C'était son crâne serviteur, je pose un monstre face caché et finis le tour. Pendant le sien, il pose une carte face cachée et un monstre face verso en mode défense. Je me trompe dans ma prédiction et attaque le dit monstre. Cette fois, c'est bien le Soldat Géant de Pierre, je paie la petite différence de point et pose un monstre face verso en mode défense.

- A toi.

- Je sacrifie le Soldat Géant de Pierre et invoque le Saigneur Vampire [2000/1500]. Je vais détruire ta Harpie ! Maintenant que c'est fait, j'active son effet : quand le Saigneur Vampire t'inflige des dégâts, tu dois défausser la carte de ton choix dans ton deck, mais je choisis le type de carte. Je choisis monstre.

J'envoie le Spectre revenant au cimetière. C'est à moi, je me trompe à nouveau dans ma prédiction, décidément…Je retourne l'un de mes monstres, le Serpent de mer rouge géant [1800/800], j'invoque également Gémini Elf [1900/900].

- Comme mon attaque n'est pas assez puissante, je vais l'augmenter de 700 points avec la charge intrépide.

- Sauf si j'active la carte « Drainage Magique ».

- Je possède également cette carte et je sais que si j'envoie une carte magie de ma main au cimetière, l'effet de ton piège est annulé.

J'envoie donc Violent Orage au cimetière et augmente la puissance de Gémini Elf. Je détruis ensuite son Saigneur Vampire. Joey fait les calculs et sa calculatrice affiche 3000 points. Je n'attaque pas avec mon Serpent, seulement dans un élan de sadisme.

- Je pioche, c'est un monstre, je te le montre pour pouvoir piocher une nouvelle carte.

Je vois bien son Dragon Zombie [1600/0]

- Ouah, quelle chance ! Encore un monstre, voici mon crâne serviteur, je repioche. Un nouveau monstre, le Chevalier sans tête [1450/1700]. Oh, on dirait que c'est fini Bref, j'active la marmite d'avidité, je peux donc piocher deux nouvelles cartes. J'active également l'une de mes cartes face cachée « Rappel à l'être hanté », je rappelle le Saigneur Vampire sur le Terrain. J'invoque également le Dragon Zombie, celui-ci va d'abord attaquer ton monstre face caché.

- C'est mon mur des illusions, non seulement tu perds 250 points de vie mais ton dragon zombie retourne dans ta main.

- Pas grave puisque mon Saigneur Vampire va détruire ton Serpent de mer rouge Géant.

Ce tour, c'est son tour, j'ai l'impression, dommage qu'il ait mis trop de temps pour révéler ses meilleures cartes.

- J'active ma carte piège « Cylindre Magique », ton attaque est retournée sur tes points de vie.

- Euh ça fait combien en tout ? Demanda Joey un peu perdu dans les points. Yugi, t'as encore facile toi…

C'est vrai que Yugi n'a pas eu à utiliser sa machine plus que Joey. Je glousse un petit peu et reprends depuis le début.

- Il a d'abord perdu 250 points à cause de mon mur des illusions, puis tu lui enlèves 2000 points de vie pour mon Cylindre Magique.

- 750.

Eh bah…Bakura me fait signe que c'est mon tour, pas de problème.

- C'est l'heure de deviner !

Il sélectionne une carte dans sa main et je me concentre. Les mathématiques ne sont pas mon fort mais je crois comprendre qu'il a plus de carte monstre en main qu'autre chose.

- Monstre.

- Moins 700 points.

Bingo ! Bien, mais j'ai encore un obstacle pour gagner, c'est son Saigneur vampire. Peut-être que cette petite combinaison pourrait…

- J'active Ristourne.

- Stop « Sceau Maudit du Maléfice Interdit » va t'empêcher de l'activer pour le reste de ce duel. Pour l'activer, je dois bien sûr envoyer une carte de ma main au cimetière. Je vais peut-être remonter qui sait !

…

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Honnêtement…je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai activé cette carte…

Toutes les personnes observant le duel tombent à la renverse, c'est l'art d'utiliser une carte pour rien. Pourquoi diminuer le niveau de mes cartes monstres durant ce tour alors que je pourrai simplement sacrifier un de mes quatre monstres pour en invoquer un plus puissant ? Je suis vraiment stupide parfois.

- Je sacrifie le Soldat Géant de Pierre et invoque l'Alligator Cybertech [2500/1600] en mode attaque. Il va détruire ton Saigneur Vampire et prendre le reste de tes points de vie.

- Le duel est terminé ! S'écria Yugi. Et le vainqueur est : Lorène !

- Oh que c'est bon d'entendre ça, tu peux le dire quand tu veux Yug…

Je me suis arrêtée en pleine phrase, Yugi me regarde étrangement, je vois un œil du millénium sur son front. Bakura…Bakura aussi a le même œil. Curieuse, je déplace lentement ma main droite pour toucher celui sur le front de Yugi mais je m'arrête, pas de contact, c'est ça ?

- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Yugi, tu es toute pâle.

- Mh, ça va aller, c'est rien, juste une hallucination.

Oui, je sais, dire qu'on a des hallucinations n'est pas toujours rassurants…mais je ne pense pas l'avoir rêvé, je peux croire en tout depuis hier ou avant-hier, c'était quand encore ?

Yugi s'absente pour aller chercher à manger, je demande où est la salle de bain et montre au premier étage. Je distingue deux chambres, celle de Yugi et probablement celle de son grand père. Je me refuse d'aller fouiner et allume la lumière de la salle de bain. Je me précipite vers l'évier pour me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage.

- Après les labyrinthes, je vois des yeux du millénium partout, je vais finir par avoir besoin d'un suivi psychologique moi…

- Tu es capable de percevoir les yeux millénium ?

Je sursaute, cette voix grave, je la reconnais, non ce n'est pas Seto Kaiba, ça me rassure d'ailleurs…Je me tourne, c'est le Yugi pas Yugi mais pas le Yugi maniaque, vous me suivez ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce que tu as perçus tout à l'heure à la fin du duel. L'œil du millénium sur mon front.

Je hoche la tête, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son front…d'ailleurs, il faudra que je demande des explications sur ces histoires. Il se met à soupirer.

- Excuse mon intrusion mais, c'est quoi ce fameux autre nom ?

Je refuse sa question avec un signe de tête et un regard désolé.

- Je ne peux pas, excuse-moi. Quel est le tien ?

- Je ne sais pas y répondre moi-même.

…Je vois…non, je ne vois pas du tout, en fait. Je fais quelques pas vers lui, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Yugi mais il y a quelque chose de différent…

- Mais le fait que je voie des yeux sur des fronts n'est pas gênant que ça...bien que je ne sache pas à quoi ça correspond.

- C'est à cause des objets du millénium, tu arrives à détecter les détenteurs en les voyants.

Les détenteurs des objets du millénium, aie ma tête. Je tente de comprendre sans poser trop de question, j'observe le puzzle du grand Yugi. Bon, c'est peut-être une piste, mais je l'ai également vu chez Bakura, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'objet dans ce genre.

- Hey ! Vous descendez ! Appela la voix de Téa dans le salon.

L'œil du puzzle se met à scintiller, je suis éblouie et ferme mes paupières. Lorsque je les rouvre, Yugi a perdu quelques centimètres, c'est à nouveau le petit qu'on connaît.

- On arrive ! Répondit-il à l'appel.

- Mh…

- Tu viens, Lore-chan ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon autre moi est quelqu'un de bien.

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ?


	18. Chapter 18

Il est près de 21h, le silence domine la pièce, un ordinateur reste au milieu de la table. Joey a un doigt au dessus du f5, la touche qui permet de recharger la page, j'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne connaissait pas cette touche…c'est la base chez les geeks, la touche F5 mince !

- Plus que cinq minutes…

Je ne sais pas qui a murmuré cette phrase, je trouve cette ambiance spécialement étrange, Yugi regarde les autres comme si ils étaient des extraterrestres. Je décide me retirer du salon pour la cuisine. C'est l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie…

- On dirait des zombies, me dit Yugi en passant le seuil de la cuisine.

- Sans blague, on dirait une bande de geek devant le téléchargement d'un tout nouveau logiciel révolutionnaire.

Nous rions un peu de la comparaison et redevenons sérieux aussitôt.

- Tu penses être prise ?

- Par Kaiba ? Euh pour le tournoi ?! Oui pour le tournoi !

Oula, ma langue a ripé, j'espère que personne n'a trouvé le sous-entendu sinon, je suis morte.

- Et toi ?

- Comme toujours, je dirai…il faudra qu'on s'affronte un jour où l'autre.

- Tu as raison, je dois déjà un autre duel à Joey, un défi à Kaiba, pourquoi pas un duel avec toi…enfin, si on est pas mort d'ici là…

Je dis ça pour moi, vu ce qu m'arrive en ce moment, je pourrai finir enfermée pour incendie volontaire…

- Cette histoire de feu ? Devina Yugi.

- M'ouais, disons que, rien que les circonstances de ce feu sont étranges. Je ne savais pas que les hologrammes pouvaient vraiment détruire les choses.

- Ca n'est pas censé être le cas, tu en as parlé à Kaiba ? C'est le mieux placé, non ?

…Mh, autant se jeter dans une marre aux crapauds mangeurs d'humain qu'aller voir Kaiba. L'expression de mon visage doit avoir traduit ma pensée.

- Ah ah, ce n'est pas si terrible, bon il est Kaiba après tout mais il doit prendre les choses très au sérieux.

- Comment pourrai-je le contacter ?

- Il doit y avoir son numéro sur le site du tournoi, il suffit de vérifier.

Nous retournons dans le salon, l'ambiance a changé, elle n'est plus aussi étrange. Je regarde sur l'horloge en forme de magicien du temps qu'il est 21h01. Ils sont en train d'actualiser la page et d'ouvrir plein d'onglet.

- Bingo, j'ai la liste ! Proclama Joey en se plaçant droit devant l'écran. Je fais le suspens, attendez !

Tristan le pousse, prend sa place et ordonne aux duellistes de se placer derrière l'écran, contre le mur.

- Si vous êtes cités, avancez d'un pas.

Je me mets à rire, sachant qu'il y a 20 duellistes repris, je sens que ça va être super long. Joey, Yugi, Bakura et moi sommes collés au mur pour jouer au jeu. Le grand-père de Yugi entre dans la pièce pour admirer le spectacle.

- Je les dis dans l'ordre de classement. Premier duelliste choisi : Mûto Yugi !

Une ovation éclate, nous applaudissons et crions le prénom Yugi à s'en étouffer. Celui-ci est très gêné, ça le rend encore plus mignon…

- Le prochain est Monsieur Seto Kaiba.

- Il a livré des duels lui ?

Joey et moi avons fait cette réflexion en même temps, je le pince et lui promets qu'il sera cocu avant moi pour respecter la règle.

- Ensuite, nous avons Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hauwkins.

- Génial !

- Punaise, y a plein de gens qu'on ne connaît pas ! Marik, Namu, Key, Ishisu,…

- Oh, y a Key, mon tout premier adversaire !

Je suis contente, je vais peut-être pouvoir le rebattre !

- Tiens, qui voilà, Bandit Ken, oh mon dieu, Joey est dans la liste !

Tristan manque de peu de se prendre un pain de la part de Joey, mais celui-ci reconcentre son énergie à saluer son faux public.

- Donc voilà la première moitié, ensuite on a…Para et Doxe, il doit y avoir un problème non ?

Joey et moi nous regardons, notre dernier duel nous avait pourtant donné toutes leurs cartes, il doit avoir une erreur quelque part…

- Ensuite, il y a d'autres duellistes que je ne connais pas…je dis quand même leur nom : Mina, Jean, Bonz…

- Il y a un problème Tristan ?

- Bah, il n'y a que dix neuf noms sur la liste, le dernier est mis « top secret ». Je continue, l'avant dernière place revient à Mister Ryo Bakura !

Je connais ce truc de la dernière place, je n'y suis peut-être pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

- Oh punaise, ce duelliste en dernière place…bon Lorène, va frapper Kaiba, t'as été sélectionnée.

Je pousse le cri le plus aigu que je puisse, et j'ai une voix qui est capable d'être très grave ou très aigue, je ne vous parle pas des dégâts.

- Hey cocotte, on va l'avoir notre duel !

Exact ! Mais pour l'heure, je dois appeler Kaiba pour quelque chose d'important. Je relève le numéro de portable dans la page aide et vais dans un coin silencieux pour téléphoner.

- Bonjour, service de la Kaibacorp, j'écoute ?

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler de quelque chose d'important avec Seto Kaiba.

- Ah, je suis désolé mais il me faut une bonne raison car monsieur Kaiba est très très occupé en ce moment.

- C'est à cause d'un disfonctionnement dans ses disques de duel.

La dame d'accueil met un moment à répondre.

- Dans ce cas, je vous envoie dans l'équipe technique.

Eh mince, je dois vraiment parler à Kaiba…une feinte vite, vite !

- J'ai également une information super top secrète sur le prochain lieu où sera enlevé Monsieur Mokuba Kaiba.

Sur le coup, c'est la seule chose qui est sortie.

- Mademoiselle, ne seriez-vous pas en train de vous foutre de moi ? J'ai du travail, nous ne sommes pas les experts ici !

- Je sais, vous êtes une mal baisée qui refuse de prendre du bon temps.

J'aurai peut-être du choisir d'autre mot.

- Petite chieuse ! Je vais noter votre numéro de téléphone et porter plainte ! Je vous…

Le téléphone lui a été retiré des mains apparemment, je le devine en entendant le son de sa voix s'éloigner de l'émetteur.

- Allô ? Ici Seto Kaiba, j'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

Uhm…maintenant que j'ai ce que je veux, j'ai bien envie de raccrocher.

- Bon…bonsoir, Kaiba. C'est Ame'.

- Ame' ? Ah, je vois, c'est plus Lorène Yuurei ? Bref, pourquoi veux-tu me faire perdre mon temps…et le calme de la standardiste en même temps ?

- C'était pour demander si le fait qu'un duel sur les disques de la société peut faire des dégâts réels ?

Il met un moment avant de répondre, pendant ce temps, j'entends l'autre femme maugréer des insultes à mon égard.

- Normalement non, mais ça expliquerait les problèmes que nous avons en ce moment.

- Ce problème a incendié une école entière.

- Ah~ voilà qui explique tout sur votre arrivée.

En clair, c'est ta faute Kaiba si on se fait poursuivre par la police !

- Comprends ton implication dans cette affaire.

- Comprends que les gens ne te croiront pas.

- Comprends que je l'ai compris.

- Comprends que j'arrête cette conversation.

- Comprends que je vais t'écraser pendant la phrase finale.

- Comprends que j'attends l'argent pour t'avoir mise dans la liste.

- ON A COMPRIS !

Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait mais j'ai raccroché dans un sursaut…oh, pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un d'important.

Après une petite soirée assez sympa avec les autres, je retourne chez moi, par chance, il restait un train pour Flem. Je rentre dans le wagon et percute quelqu'un au passage.

- Oh, excusez-moi !

Je l'aide à se relever, c'est un garçon. Il est plus grand que moi, les cheveux blancs légèrement foncés, les yeux mauves. Il a le teint assez mat, il porte un pantalon noir et un haut blanc à capuche.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Oh, on ne se serait pas déjà croisé ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Je m'appelle Namu.

Namu ? Oh comme sur la liste, il fait donc parti des challengers !

- Tu fais parti de la phase finale du tournoi de Kaiba toi !

- Oui, pourquoi, toi aussi ?

- M'oui, je m'appelle Lorène.

Mince, nouvelle bêtise, je lui ai tendu la main. Il la serre un instant puis la relâche. Je passe une partie du chemin avec lui, mais une sensation de mal à l'aise m'envahi soudainement, je le sens pas…Je regarde son front, je vois apparaître un œil doré, comme pour Yugi ou Bakura…je dois avoir rêvé…

Une fois à la maison, je me prépare un en-cas et file dans ma chambre. Ordinateur sur le lit, volet fermé, lampe éteinte, couverture relevée, je me mets sur la page de tchat pour parler avec les gens présents.

_Âmedepureté vient de se connecter au tchat*_

Âmedepureté› Saluuuut ! 3

Je suis vachement fleur bleue ce soir.

verdetergean› Salu.

Âmedepureté› Ca me fait penser…t'es qui toi comme duelliste ?

verdetergean› Nyark, Nyark, Nyark !

Âmedepureté› C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. Bah, donc toi, tu n'es pas repris.

verdetergean› …qel charmente persone. Tes qui ?

Âmedepureté› Il n'y a pas un modérateur ici ?

Mokuba› Je cherche le motif.

Âmedepureté› Outrance à la langue française, c'est assez suffisant, je pense.

_Verdetergean a été banni du tchat par Mokuba (ne sais pas écrire clairement)*_

Âmedepureté› Merci ! 3, Mokuba, ce n'est pas Mokuba Kaiba ?

Mokuba› En personne, je n'ai rien à faire maintenant que la liste des gagnants a été dressée. Quoique, j'ai du courrier d'insulte.

Âmedepureté› Aie…et depuis ton enlèvement ? Tu ne t'es pas fait agressé par d'autre type en noir ?

Mokuba› Oui ça va mieux mais, comment peux-tu savoir qui m'ont enlevé la dernière fois ?

Ah oui, il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis.

Âmedepureté› Mh, tu vois quand deux jeunes filles, une blonde châtain et une blonde cendrée, ont « combattu » ces types, avant que Kaiba ne brise une vitre et n'attaque avec son Dragon Blanc ?

Mokuba› Ah, je vois ! Tu es une d'entre elles !

Âmedepureté› Je suis Lorène, la duelliste, cette qui est blonde châtain.

Mokuba› Ah, je vois qui tu es, j'aimerai aussi m'excuser pour le comportement de mon frère à ce moment là. Tu es reprise pour la phase finale, si je ne me trompe pas.

Âmedepureté› Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait pas un problème dans la liste ? Joey et moi avions affronté les frères Paradoxe et remporté leur carte vide. Comment se fait-ils qu'ils se trouvent dans la liste ?

Mokuba› D'accord, je vais t'expliquer : tu as peut-être remarqué que le dernier duelliste est secret, eh bien, en échange de sa participation au tournoi, nous avons fait passer un test aux frères Paradoxe, c'est le pourquoi ils sont dans la liste.

Âmedepureté› Cet invité est vraiment spécial ?

Mokuba› Ca tu peux le dire ! Ca sera un privilège pour la personne qui l'affrontera ! Ah, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Je t'envoie mon numéro en privé, comme ça, si il y a d'autres questions, je pourrai y répondre, tu n'auras pas à appeler mon frère.

Âmedepureté› Très gentille attention, Mokuba. Merci beaucoup !

_Âmedepureté vient de quitter le tchat*_

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui sera ce fameux invité, je n'ai pas envie de me faire des films, alors je parcours le site en quête d'information sur la phase finale. Elle se tiendra dans un endroit spécial, après demain soir. Soit, nous pourrons nous promener en ville June et moi.

J'éteins l'ordinateur en espérant que les prochains jours seront encore mieux que celui-ci.

Le lendemain, nous filons en cours, les élèves continuent à nous dévisager, le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé donc nous discutons entre nous. La porte s'ouvre, les filles retiennent leur souffle, le vent s'arrête, le petit oiseau va sortir mais ne le fait pas, je parle d'un vrai oiseau. Seto Kaiba entre dans la pièce, je lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à notre plan de sortie, je sens un regard se poser sur moi. D'accord, c'est sûrement un regard noir, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer une petite pique.

- Si je recevais un yen à chaque fois qu'un blaireau me regardait ainsi, je serai riche.

Le mot blaireau, c'est pour renvoyer le bouseux d'avant-hier. Je perçois des bruits de pas derrière moi, une lettre atterrit sur une le banc, je croise le regard de Seto.

- C'est un courrier qui est arrivé chez moi par erreur.

…Ouais bon, je ne savais pas que le facteur est aveugle au point de se tromper entre une maison à la campagne et un gratte ciel avec marqué « KC » dessus. Tiens, KC ? Casséééé ! Elle était vraiment pourrie celle-là.

- D'ac…cord.

Je l'ouvre d'un coup, en arrachant le haut avec mes dents. Je sors le papier et le déplie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une invitation pour visiter un musée, c'est étrange, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. Surtout que je n'ai jamais été dans un musée.

J'omets mes rêves avec la fois où j'ai rêvé que je poignardais un tableau avec un couteau aiguisé.

- Tu comptes y aller ?

- C'est un musée sur l'Egypte, principalement sur la période millénium…

Millénium, je comprends mieux maintenant, mais qui a cafté que je voyais les détenteurs de ces objets ? Autant aller voir, ça peut être amusant.

- Oui, je vais y aller, c'est ce soir que l'invitation est valide mais pourquoi ça a atterri chez Kaiba ?

Je regarde de son côté, il ferme les yeux d'un air boudeur, peut-être qu'il est au courant. La lettre n'était pas ouverte, peut-être que non finalement.


	19. Chapter 19

- Nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux autres élèves de l'école de Flem, annonça le professeur au début de son cours.

Eh bah dis donc, ils en ont mis du temps pour venir, ça fait trois jours que l'école a brûlé…Ce sont forcément des gens que nous connaissons, vu qu'ils ont été placés selon la liste du site de notre ancien établissement. June, Michèle et moi nous contorsionnons pour voir qui ils sont, je manque de tomber, mieux vaut ne plus attirer l'attention, je pense.

- Vous pouvez entrer les garçons.

Des garçons, mh…dommage, j'aurai bien voulu retrouver des copines. Avec l'uniforme, j'ai du mal à reconnaître les deux têtes, je ne les nomme que lorsqu'ils nous font face.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maxime Vanden, je suis en Latin Maths sciences.

- Moi c'est Loïc Lallem, également en Latin Maths Sciences.

D'un geste fluide, je plaque ma main contre mon front, attirant une bonne fois pour toute l'attention. Maxime et Loïc, ces gars-là…ils sont en latin avec moi, autant Loïc est un phénomène étrange, qui fait des bruits bizarres avec sa bouge, autant Maxime est ce qu'on appelle un blaireau.

Loïc a les cheveux bruns cours, presque à la Kaiba, ses yeux sont marrons. Maxime a les cheveux en pointe et les yeux bleus, il porte des lunettes rouges.

- Ah tiens, Lorène, tu es ici ?

Non, je suis chez ta grand-mère…j'évite de dire certaines choses tout haut. Le professeur les place et commence son cours. Je sens qu'à la pause, les autres vont savoir ce que je faisais vraiment en cours, rien de très glorieux ni très malin. Le prof donne des explications, je tourne la tête et croise le regard de Loïc, je bouge légèrement ma tête pour lui demander ce qu'il veut. Il sort sa langue et les passe sur ses lèvres, c'est ce que je voulais dire il y a quelques minutes, ce type est barge…

La sonnerie retentit, il est midi, nous nous réunissons autour de plusieurs tables. Nos anciens condisciples viennent s'ajouter.

- Alors, il paraît que vous avez été accusées pour l'incendie ? Dit Loïc.

Je manque de m'étouffer, je me demande si nous allons être rappelée pour ça. Par réflexe, je regarde derrière moi, Kaiba m'a lancé un regard froid après la phrase de Loïc, ça cache quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Loïc, évite de l'énerver, tu sais bien ce qu'elle a déjà fait en latin…

Et c'est parti…

- Elle a fait quoi ? Demanda Joey en m'envoyant un regard joueur.

Maxime prend une grande inspiration et je bouche mes oreilles avec mes mains.

- L'année passée, Lorène s'est retournée en classe, a ouvert mon plumier et me l'a jeté à la figure, mon compas a atterri entre mes jambes. Elle est ultra violente et malade cette fille ! Et il n'y a pas plus tard que trois semaines, elle s'est levée en classe, a pris son plumier ouvert avec ses ciseaux et tout dedans. Elle l'a vidé au dessus de ma tête, puis elle a pris le mien et a fait pareil !

Maxime n'étant pas une personne discrète, tout le monde présent dans la pièce écoutait son récit. Youpi, je passe pour une barge qui jette des plumiers…

- Ah bah…commenta Tristan.

- Sale blaireau, combien de fois t'avais-je menacé que si tu continuais, je le ferai ? Une bonne dizaine de fois surtout pour la dernière fois.

- T'as rien eu comme punition ! Répliqua Maxime comme un victime.

- Le professeur ne sait pas se faire respecter aussi, d'ailleurs, t'as oublié des détails dans le coup de l'année passée. Quand tu t'es baissé pour reprendre tes affaires, t'as essayé de me faire tomber de ma chaise et t'as fini sur le dos sur le sol crasseux. A ta place, je ne me vanterai pas.

Sur ce, je sors, non sans entendre un des élèves ajouter « Attention, éloignez vos plumiers, c'est dangereux ! ». Tss, quel bande d'abruti, j'aurai préféré que ce soient les rugbymans qui rejoignent ce lycée, pas ces blaireaux.

- En parlant de blaireau, où est Kaiba ?

…je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon dos, avec ma chance légendaire, je sais exactement qui c'est.

- Dit la fille qui parle tout seule, répondit-il en retour.

- Kaiba, tu as de nouvelles informations sur le problème des hologrammes ?

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons.

Sympathiiiiique !

- S'il vous plait, Mr Kaiba, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vous savez très bien que c'est à cause de ça que mes amies et moi avons des problèmes.

Il grogne, j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de le faire plier : flatter son égo. Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire…Je pense avoir échoué dans ma manœuvre car il se retourne et part dans le sens opposé au mien.

- Cette histoire est classée depuis hier, ma société a pris en charge l'affaire. Maintenant, cesse d'être dans mon chemin, tu veux, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Très bien, si c'est ce qu'il veut, mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui envoie mon courrier. Plusieurs filles de l'école ont entendu notre conversation, elles défilent toutes devant moi en m'adressant quelques injures « sorcière », « tu crois vraiment qu'un type comme Kaiba peut s'intéresser à cette fille fringuée comme un sac ? ». Cette dernière remarque est idiote dans le sens où nous portons toutes le même uniforme, mais passons.

Je retourne en classe lorsque la cloche sonne, mon entrée est accompagnée d'un mouvement d'élèves rangeant leur plumier avec un grand sourire. C'est hilarant les gars, Maxime aurait peut-être du vous dire que je ne balance pas que les plumiers, les attaches de classeurs y passent aussi. Je m'assois à mon banc, la chaise de Kaiba est vide, tant pis pour lui, il doit vraiment être inculte. Même si quand on est propriétaire d'une grande société, on n'a pas besoin de savoir qui a inventé l'imprimerie.

Après les cours, nous sortons en groupe, Michèle part la première, elle a promis à sa mère de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Nous raccompagnons Yugi chez lui et faisons le reste de chemin avec Tristan et Joey.

- Vous comptez aller où ? Demanda celui-ci une fois en plein centre ville.

- J'ai reçu une invitation pour un musée, je vais aller voir ce qu'ils me veulent.

- La fameuse lettre de Kaiba ?

Je hoche la tête comme réponse, je profite du reste du chemin pour expliquer la présence des frères Paradoxe dans la phase finale. Malheureusement, Joey déclare ne pas avoir la moindre idée sur l'invité mystère. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé avoir une longueur d'avance si jamais je dois affronter quelqu'un de fort.

Avant de nous quitter, Tristan nous indique quel chemin emprunter pour rejoindre le plus rapidement le musée, nous le remercions et partons directement.

- N'oublie pas pour demain soir Cocotte !

Ah oui, c'est demain le début de la phase finale, de quoi me changer les idées sur la semaine qui vient de passer. Mine de rien, elle a été riche en surprise, surtout en mauvaise, mais en surprise quand même. Entre la fin du tournoi, l'enlèvement de Mokuba, qui laisse encore quelques séquelles bien qu'on ne les montre pas, l'incendie, l'inculpation, cette invitation, le _yami no game_ avec le Yugi sadique…rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule, je ne comprends rien à rien de cette histoire. Il y aurait trois Yugi ? Peu probable, sauf s'il est schizophrène et que j'ai un don pour percevoir ses trois personnalités. En parlant de don, quels sont ces yeux du millénium que je vois chez certaines personnes ? Je dois vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil, ou alors j'ai reçu quelque chose qui dérègle mon cerveau…non, la première est plus évidente. La notion du mot cerveau est trop vague pour cet exemple…

Je viens d'avoir une belle conversation avec mon moi-même, l'enfin, mieux vaut le penser que le dire tout haut. J'en ai marre de passer pour une folle.

- Ca doit être ici, dis-je en énumérant les informations données par Tristan.

- Il est mis que c'est un musée sur l'Egypte sur la pancarte…

- Oh tu sais, je ne fais plus confiance aux pancartes depuis l'incident des toilettes.

- Ca t'a vraiment traumatisé à ce point ?

Je ne relève pas et grimpe les marches de l'entrée, il commence à faire nuit, le vent souffle très fort, nous nous hâtons de rentrer à l'intérieur. J'avoue ne jamais avoir posé les pieds dans un musée, ou alors, j'ai du oublié, mais c'est exactement comme je l'avais pensé. C'est rempli le vieux à moustaches, oui, c'est mon stéréotype du musée. Il y a plein de pierres anciennes derrières les vitrines, les gens les contemples comme si c'était de véritable trésor. Pour moi, ce ne sont que de simple bout de caillou mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas ma passion.

Nous avançons sans nous concerter, j'ai la lettre dans une de mes poches, je la ressors et constate seulement maintenant qu'elle n'est pas signée. Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir qui a pu me l'adresser. Juste devant nous se trouve une porte barrée, une pancarte avec une flèche rouge est censée nous faire changer de chemin.

- Ils ont pensé à toi Lorène, avec la pancarte.

Sur cette belle moquerie, je fous un poing sur le bras de June qui m'en renvoie un plus fort. Mon visage se crispe sous la douleur, note à moi-même : June est une brute pour frapper. En accord silencieux, nous descendons les marches, c'est étrange que personne ne vienne jusqu'ici, à moins que nous soyons les seules à vouloir explorer une pièce interdite de l'exposition.

- Je vous attendais, fit une voix derrière nous.

J'ai une énorme envie de répliquer « Alors pourquoi avoir mis une déviation sur le chemin ? », allez, je peux ? S'il vous plait ! Je serai sage après…

- A qui avons-nous l'hon… ?

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase, une vive douleur envahit mon crâne, j'aperçois un nouvel œil sur le front de cette femme. Elle a la peau mate, les cheveux noirs longs avec des accessoires dorés. Elle porte un collier doté d'un œil du millénium.

- Je suis Ishizu, la douleur que tu ressens en ce moment n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

Est-ce une manière de me dire que la douleur n'est rien et que c'est ma faute si j'ai mal ? Euh, ouais, je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Ishizu ? Répèta June. Ce n'est pas une des participantes du tournoi ?

Si, je pense, mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé aujourd'hui alors que nous nous verrons demain ?

- Je vois la question que tu te poses, Yuurei.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment vous faites ?

- Regarde autour de toi, dis-moi si tu constates quelque chose de particulier.

En bref « j'ai pas envie de te répondre, fais ce que je te dis et on ira boire un coup après ». J'obéis, il n'y a que des grandes pierres, l'une représente des cartes de duel de monstre avec leur maître en dessous. L'un ressemble énormément à Yugi mais pour une raison que je ne trouve pas, cela ne me choque pas.

- Il n'y a que des grosses pierres ici, c'est tout ce qui me choque.

- Je vois que cette barrière n'a pas encore été brisée et tant mieux.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vois-tu, je porte un objet du millénium, il me permet de voir dans le passé. Il m'a également conduit jusqu'à toi, ainsi qu'à Yugi et d'autres personnes. Contrairement à eux, tu ne possèdes pas d'objet du millénium mais tu peux percevoir ceux qui en ont.

Elle me fait mal à la tête, mais j'en apprends plus, seulement, pourquoi est-ce que je peux les percevoir ?

- Si je t'ai appelé aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé ta trace. Ce collier du millénium permet aussi de voir plus loin dans l'avenir, je tenais à te mettre en garde. Ne t'approche pas du royaume des ombres.

- Le royaume des ombres ?

- Oui, je lis en toi que tu t'y es déjà aventurée, il y a très peu de temps, tu as été en contact avec un esprit maléfique et tourmenté.

J'essaie de me remémorer les évènements passés à partir de ces dires, je pense qu'elle fait allusion au jeu contre le Yugi sadique.

- En t'y aventurant, tu brises un peu plus la barrière entre la bonne âme et la mauvaise, lorsque cette barrière sera totalement fendue, le mauvais esprit attaquera le bon. Il gagnera, puis s'attaquera aux bons esprits comme celui du Pharaon et de Yugi.

Je ne lui pose pas la question « qui est le pharaon », je devine aisément que c'est le grand Yugi, j'ai plein d'information indéchiffrable dans ma tête. Dès que Ishizu en parle, ça se décode automatiquement.

- Je ne pige pas, pourquoi moi ?

- C'est la punition qui t'est attribuée, tu dois payer pour tes actions passées. Tu ne dois pas aller loin dans le tournoi, sinon, nous en paierons tous le prix.

Mes ancêtres ont aussi fait des bêtises ? C'est bien de famille, mais au point que ça mette en danger beaucoup de gens, je pense qu'elle exagère.

- Que se passera-t-il, si je refuse et que je vais loin dans ce tournoi ?

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas en position de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Je sens qu'Ishizu va devenir une grande rivale, car je refuse de contenir ça, tout ce que j'ai comme symptôme, c'est de voir les porteurs d'objet millénaire, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, au contraire.

Lorsque nous quittons le musée, je sens qu'elle sait ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, elle fera tout pour me contrer mais elle va vite remarquer que ce n'est qu'un jeu de duel de monstre, pas un ultimatum. A ma grande surprise, June ne me pose que quelques questions à propos de ce pouvoir, je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'elle.

Je laisse June reprendre le train seule, je dois encore faire une ou deux choses ici, j'ai surtout oublié un cahier dans mon casier au lycée. J'essaie de me dépêcher pour pouvoir attraper le dernier train en revenant. Par chance, la porte est encore ouverte, le bruit de mes pas résonnent dans l'entrée, j'ouvre la porte métallique de mon casier. Elle grince, je m'empare de mon livre couvert de dessins de Kuriboh et referme violemment la porte.

- Doucement avec les matériaux scolaires, grogne une voix grave.

Pour une fois, je ne reconnais personne, je scrute la pièce mais ne vois personne, je lui ordonne de se montrer, une ombre se forme au sol. Je suis des yeux cette ombre et découvre Bakura, du moins, c'est lui physiquement car il semble menaçant.

- Bakura ?

- Si tu veux.

Un malaise m'annonce qu'il a un objet du millénium, c'est celui qu'il porte au cou, c'est un anneau avec un triangle possédant un œil du millénium. Autour de cet anneau se trouvent cinq piques dorées, celles-ci pointent vers moi, je ne saisis pas tout à fait son pouvoir.

- Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, ma belle.

- « Ma Belle » ? Il y a deux mots en trop.

- Ah oui, j'en oublie que tu n'as pas encore repris le contrôle. J'ai hâte de te retrouver une bonne fois pour toute. Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'aimerai voir si pendant toutes ces années, tu as appris plus de chose dans le duel de monstre, me fais-tu ce plaisir ?

Un duel contre lui ? Mais j'en ai déjà fait un…de plus, il y a des chances que je l'affronte à nouveau dans la phase finale…De toute façon, un duel est un duel, peu importe l'endroit ou le moment. J'enfile mon disque de duel et insère mon jeu.

- Je suis content de te voir si avide de m'affronter.

Il mélange son deck et commence le premier. D'un geste rapide et assuré, Bakura dépose un monstre face verso en mode défense, puis deux cartes face cachées. Je tire une carte et enchaîne :

- J'invoque la Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline [2300/0] en mode attaque.

- J'active la carte piège « Vœu Solennel », à chaque fois que je tirerai une carte, mes points de vie augmenteront de 500 points.

Techniquement, je préfère une carte piège comme celle-là qu'une qui détruirait directement mon monstre.

- Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline, attaquez son monstre face cachée !

Les Gobelins se regroupent et attaquent en masse le monstre enfouit, leur puissance est assez forte pour détruire la carte dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tu viens de détruire Kryuel [1000/1700], lorsque cette carte est envoyée au cimetière après un combat, j'ai le droit de jouer à pile ou face, si c'est face, son monstre sera envoyé au cimetière.

Il lance une pièce en plein milieu de la pièce, elle tourne en l'air, glisse sur le sol et s'arrête sur face. Mon monstre rejoint le cimetière, je pose deux cartes face cachée et termine mon tour. Bakura pêche une carte, ses points de vie montent de 500 points à cause de son piège continu.

- Je devine qu'un piège m'attend à l'autre bout du terrain.

Exactement, mon chou, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire.

- J'invoque le chevalier sans tête [1450/1700]. Vu ta tête, je comprends que ton piège est une belle trappe.

Mince ! Si mon visage lui fait deviner mes intentions, je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Bakura envoie son chevalier en attaque directe. J'en profite pour activer la carte piège « Sinistre prédiction » avant l'impact, l'épée de l'hologramme me transperce et diminuent mes points de vie à 2550.

- C'est à toi.

- Pas besoin de me le dire, rétorquai-je en prenant une carte. Comme Sinistre Prédiction est sur le terrain, je vais pouvoir deviner quel type de carte se cache dans ta main.

J'ai déjà joué à ce petit jeu avec lui, il tend une carte face verso devant moi, voyons voir, je ne peux me baser que sur la chance, cette fois-ci.

- C'est un monstre.

- Exact, je vois que tes sens sont restés aussi bons qu'auparavant.

Je ne vois pas de quel passé commun il parle mais bref, je dois jouer. J'invoque Cyber-Harpie [1800/1300] sur mon terrain et l'envoie sans attendre détruire le chevalier sans tête de Bakura. L'attaque aboutit et il se retrouve à 3450 points de vie. Je lui laisse la main.

- J'obtiens 500 points de vie supplémentaire et pose un monstre face caché, c'est la fin de mon tour.

Seulement ? Tu me déçois…je pioche, c'est l'heure de deviner ! Je me trompe, ce n'est que partie remise, mais les prédictions sont presque les seuls moyens de rétablir l'ordre dans ce duel. Je pose un monstre face caché et attaque avec ma Cyber-Harpie.

- Dommage, c'est le mur des Illusions [1000/1850] que tu viens d'attaquer, non seulement tu perds 50 points de vie mais ta Harpie va rejoindre ta main.

Mince, comme j'ai posé un monstre face caché, je ne peux pas la remettre sur le terrain pour défendre mon côté, et le monstre que j'ai posé n'est pas un monstre défensif. Son tour est aussi simple qu'avant, il prend ses 500 points de vie, pose un monstre et termine. Je me demande ce qu'il attend au juste…

- Voici à nouveau l'effet de Sinistre Prédiction ! C'est un monstre.

J'ai raison, il perd 700 points, je remets ma Harpie en jeu et attaque l'autre monstre.

- C'est un agresseur Nocturne [500/200], quand il est retourné sur le terrain, il peut détruire n'importe quel monstre se trouvant de ton côté. Je choisis bien évidemment ta Cyber-Harpie.

Eh mince, elle rejoint le cimetière et laisse encore mon terrain en danger. Je clôture mon tour sur cette destruction. Bakura pioche et sourit d'une manière hautaine.

- J'active « Charité Gracieuse », je peux piocher 3 cartes si j'en abandonne deux. Je pose un monstre face caché puis deux cartes face cachées et je finis mon tour. Oh, bien sûr, l'effet de la Charité Gracieuse m'a permis de recevoir 500 points de vie supplémentaire. J'active également « Typhon d'espace mystique », il va aspirer ton piège Sinistre Prédiction au cimetière.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne compte pas passer à l'offensive, il a cumulé 4750 points de vie, il aura bientôt le double des miens. Je pioche et invoque le « Spectre Revenant » [1500/500]. J'attaque son monstre face caché, on dirait une grosse bulle électrique.

- C'est un Germe Géant [1000/100] lorsqu'il est envoyé au cimetière, tu perds 500 points de vie et je peux faire l'invocation spéciale d'autre Germe Géant à partir de mon deck et il se trouve que j'en ai deux.

Ca y est, il a plus du double de mes points, j'en ai 2000, je pose une dernière carte face cachée et finis ce tour. Comme d'habitude, Bakura prend un carte, la pose sur le terrain magie/piège et annonce la fin de son tour. Il prend son temps…

- C'est à moi !

La carte piège que je viens de piocher forme un sourire sur mon visage, je la pose puis attaque un Germe Géant avec le Spectre revenant.

- J'active la carte piège « Le Rugissement du Gouverneur des Ténèbres » ! Je sacrifie 1500 points de vie pour diminuer ton Spectre Revenant du même nombre de points.

Je reçois 100 points de dommage, mais sacrifier 1500 points pour en infliger 100…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, peut-être attend-il un monstre à sacrifice…

- C'est la fin de mon tour.

- Bien, je commence par obtenir les 500 points de vie, puis je pose un monstre face cachée sur le terrain, je finis mon tour.

- Une minute, j'active la carte piège « Tornade de Poussière » et j'utilise l'effet pour détruire ton Vœux Solennel !

Une bonne chose de faite, la carte que je pioche est un monstre de défense, je le pose sur le terrain et attaque sa carte face verso. C'est Sangan [1000/600], grâce à sa destruction, Bakura récupère un monstre de moins de 1500 points d'attaque de son deck et le mélange ensuite. De toute façon, je suis toujours coincée par son mur des Illusions.

- La connexion se fait, je peux le sentir…je vais enfin te retrouver. Je pose un monstre face cachée et finis mon tour.

A vrai dire, il me fait un petit peu peur, il y a peut-être un lien entre ce qu'a dit Ishizu et entre ce que dit cet étrange Bakura. Je pioche et invoque la Sorcière Dunoms [1800/1050], j'attaque son monstre face cachée. C'est le Masque des ténèbres [900/400], cela lui permet de reprendre le Rugissement du Gouverneur des Ténèbres en main. J'attaque ensuite l'un de ses Germe Géant, même si je subis 500 points de dommage en retour. C'est son tour, il repose un monstre face caché ainsi qu'une autre carte, je devine évidemment son piège.

- C'est à moi, j'active la marmite d'avidité !

Une fois que j'ai pioché mes deux cartes, je sais que j'ai gagné. Bakura a 3750 points de vie. Si je retourne ma Princesse de Tsurugi [900/700] qui se trouve depuis un moment face verso, il subira 1500 points de dommage. Je viens de piocher Violent orage, je pourrai ainsi éviter son piège du Gouvernant des Ténèbres, j'ai aussi récupéré la carte « Vortex foudroyant », ça me permettra de détruire tous ses monstres. En dévoilant mon Soldat géant de Pierre [1300/2000], je pourrai additionner la puissance de mes monstres à 5500 points. Le duel sera fini. Tous ces calculs naviguent dans ma tête tandis que Bakura sourit.

- A ta place, je ne sourirai pas ainsi, tu es sur le point de perdre.

- Dans aucun des cas, je perds.

L'œil du millénium sur son front et sur son anneau se met à scintiller, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention et prépare l'ordre de mes cartes.

- STOP !

Cet ordre m'a fait sursauté et accéléré mon rythme cardiaque. Je me retourne, c'est le grand Yugi, le Pharaon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

- Reviens dans deux minutes, j'ai bientôt fini ce duel.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris car il s'interpose en plein milieu du terrain, face à Bakura.

- Cesse ce que tu fais, ce duel est terminé, tu n'arriveras pas à ce que tu veux, Yami Bakura.

Les hologrammes disparaissent, nos disques de duel reprennent leurs formes initiales. Bakura s'en va, sans rien dire, juste un regard d'au revoir, mais pas d'adieu. Je suis énervée, j'ai envie d'aller le frapper, ce Pharaon qui se croit tout permis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti une telle haine contre lui mais aucune idée d'où ça vient. Il se tourne et me prend par les épaules, je lui adresse des yeux pleins de haine.

- Ecoute, Lorène, il faut que tu te calmes, tu risques de faire quelque chose de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, pharaon de mes couilles ! Est-ce que je viens t'emmerder moi ?!

J'essaie de me défaire de ses mains mais il a de la forte, le puzzle du millénium scintille et m'aspire à nouveau. Cette fois, je me demande si c'est volontaire. Je suis sur le sol, dans une pièce n'ayant ni porte, ni fenêtre, juste des briques dorées. Je commence enfin à me calmer, sur le coup, je n'arrivai pas à reprendre mes esprits. Est-ce de ça que Ishizu m'a parlé ?


	20. Chapter 20

Une heure, deux heures, trente secondes, depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette pièce ? J'attends qu'on vienne me chercher, comme une petite fille qui attend ses parents à la sortie. Peu patiente, je me mets à chanter des chansons cochonnes pour faire passer le temps. Finalement, j'entends du mouvement derrière moi.

- Ca fait deux fois que tu es enfermée ici ? Fit la voix du petit Yugi.

Je me retourne vers lui et lui adresse un petit sourire sincère.

- Jamais deux sans trois, attends-toi à ce que je revienne, tu sais comment sortir ?

- Mh, normalement oui, il faudra régler cette histoire d'aller retour, tu ne peux pas venir ici comme tu veux.

- Techniquement, je ne voulais pas venir ici. Je ne suis pas obsédée par les pièces vides, du moins pour le moment…

Ma tentative d'humour me détendent un petit peu, je me demande si je peux demander une faveur à Yugi…

- Dis, Yugi.

- Oui ?

- Une fois à l'extérieur de ce puzzle, est-ce que je pourrai parler avec le pharaon ?

Il semble me dévisager.

- Comment tu sais que c'est un pharaon ? M'interrogea-t-il les yeux améthyste grands ouverts.

Je lui explique que j'avais vu Ishizu quelques heures auparavant, il comprit que j'avais vu la grande stèle avec l'ancien jeu des ombres. Moi-même je n'y suis rien, toutes ces informations sont futiles pour moi. Pourtant, il fallait que j'aie une conversation avec le pharaon.

- D'accord, attends deux minutes.

L'œil du puzzle se met à briller quand Yugi ferme les yeux, nous sommes renvoyés dans la salle des casiers. Je reprends mon souffle et regarde le disque de duel à mon bras.

- Tu voulais me parler.

C'est bien lui.

- Oui, allons nous asseoir.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et me dirige vers l'entrée, je me pose sur le sol dur et humide, les genoux sur le sol pour ne pas trop relever la jupe. Je n'ai pas envie de finir à moitié à poil, quand même…Le pharaon vient me rejoindre quelques instants après.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ce duel, tu dois pouvoir me le dire toi.

- Je te l'ai dit, si tu ne te calmais pas, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de mal.

- Encore cette histoire de barrière ? Je n'ai rien senti, que ce soit avant, ou après le duel.

Le grand Yugi secoue la tête et me lance un léger regard déterminé, je patiente pour avoir sa réponse.

- Tu ne peux peut-être pas le sentir, mais ceux qui possède un objet du millénium, oui. Tu n'as pas remarqué le comportement de Bakura ? Il appelait l'esprit de l'autre côté de la barrière, celui qui voit les yeux millénaires. Déjà ce fait là montre que tu brises de plus en plus le miroir.

- Ishizu m'a dit d'arrêter les duels, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver pour quelque chose qui a du se passer il y a des milliers d'années.

- Ishizu essaiera de te vaincre, Bakura de briser le miroir et récupérer l'esprit, moi, je me contenterai de limiter la casse. J'ai également une destinée à poursuivre.

- J'avais donc un lien avec Bakura…bah dis donc…

- Avec tous les détenteurs des objets du millénium, plutôt.

Avec lui aussi ? Bah dis donc, c'est impressionnant mais si je suis bien, j'appartiens aux forces du mal, cool…On en a marre des héros du bien, pensons au héro du mal.

- Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Lorène. Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ta trace. Si jamais tu sens que quelque chose cloche, va trouver Yugi, il saura quoi faire.

Il me regarde intensément, je n'ai pas le cœur de lui répondre que je m'en fiche complètement. J'esquisse un sourire en hochant une fois de la tête, il essaie de m'aider, je lui dois bien ça, même si je ne semble pas le connaître.

Le lendemain, c'est samedi. Le jour de délivrance, ou de préparation dans le cas des 20 duellistes du tournoi. J'ai prévu de passer la journée avec June et Téa, celle-ci nous ayant invité à faire les boutiques. Habituellement, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi, même me peindre le visage pour feindre une quelconque maladie, pour ne pas y aller. Cette fois, j'avais bien envie de faire une exception. Le rendez-vous est devant le bâtiment principal de la KaibaCorp. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi là-bas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé cet endroit comme lieu de départ.

N'ayant pas noté l'heure de rendez-vous, pour cause, j'étais concentrée sur mon solitaire à l'ordinateur. Finalement, j'ai cliqué, j'ai joué, j'ai abandonné, vidi, joui, abandonni…Ouais, dis comme ça, ça fait moins glorieux surtout si je ne sais pas comment on dit jouer en latin…Breffons, je suis donc venue beaucoup plus tôt, j'ai du dormir dans le train et prendre des vitamines, sinon je n'aurai jamais tenu debout jusqu'ici. Le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, je suis collée à un poteau devant l'entrée, j'ai froid. C'est le printemps pourtant, je ne comprends pas vraiment cette baisse de température. La prochaine fois, je prendrai une veste. Mon t-shirt blanc en dessous de ma chasuble carmin, mon jean habituel et mes baskets ne suffisent pas à réprimer quelques uns de mes frissons.

- Fais froiiiid, dis-je.

- Fallait pas t'habiller comme une pute.

Je tique, mes sourcils se froncent immédiatement, qui est la personne ayant eu le culot de m'insulter ? Je me retourne, c'est une femme d'affaire, du moins son uniforme le laisse croire. Elle est rousse et porte des lunettes rouges cachant une partie de ses yeux bruns. Je ne pense pas la connaître pourtant, d'accord qu'on m'insulte, mais une bonne raison serait bien venue.

- Hey, la vieille, répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Si tu rentrais, il ne faudrait pas que tu te brises la hanche en tombant du trottoir.

- Effectivement, je risque de tomber sur toi. Je suis à quelques mètres de toi et je sens une odeur de grosse vache, le sport, tu connais ?

Mais c'est qui celle-là ?! C'est naturel maintenant d'avoir une joute verbale avec des inconnus ?!

- Si part sport, tu dis aller faire une sucette à ton patron pour avoir une promotion, non, je ne préfère pas connaître. Au fait, t'es qui pour venir me trouver comme ça ?! Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, va bosser, mal baisée.

Mon insulte favorite, je l'utilise souvent pour qualifié certaines dames dans mon ancien lycée. Je ne l'ai plus utilisée depuis que je suis à Domino, on peut bien se demander pourquoi…

- Me fais plus perdre mon temps au téléphone quand je bosse alors.

Oh, je vois ! Je reconnais la voix de la standardiste, ça explique tout ! Quoique…comment elle a fait pour me reconnaître ? Ah mince, le localisateur de disque de duel, peut-être…

- Faites votre boulot correctement, d'abord. Même un Chimpanzé pourrait le faire, la preuve, vous le faites.

Je crois que cette allusion sera la dernière car elle a lâché sa mallette de travail, elle s'est rapidement rapproché de moi et a attrapé mon cou contre le poteau métallique. Ses ongles orange, bien taillés au passage, s'enfoncent dans ma peau, ça fait mal mais je ne gémis pas, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Il force un peu plus sur ma trachée pour me couper le souffle, au sens propre. Je me sens légèrement partir tandis que la pression se fait de plus en plus forte, je ferme les yeux en sentant des larmes de douleur couler le long de mes joues.

Mes genoux tapent violemment le sol, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fini ainsi car j'essaie de reprendre une respiration lente et assurée. Je plisse légèrement les yeux en relevant le visage vers la femme, je garde une main contre ma gorge.

- Tout de suite dans mon bureau, vous allez avoir de graves problèmes. Grogna une voix menaçante.

Pour une fois, cette menace ne s'adressait pas à moi mais à cette rousse. Celle-ci grimaça discrètement, me faisant une tournée de regards noirs avant de se remettre droite face à son patron : Seto Kaiba.

- Oui monsieur.

Elle exécuta les ordres et partit à l'intérieur du bâtiment bleu. Je ne souhaite pour rien au monde être à genoux devant Kaiba, je me relève du mieux possible, m'appuyant sur le poteau.

- M…merci, chuchotai-je en espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

- Evite tout de même de te faire tuer à tous les coins de rue, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Oh tu sais Kaiba, je ne suis plus à ça près.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Je décide de ne pas rester là, « Maintenant, cesse d'être dans mon chemin, tu veux, tu me fais perdre mon temps. » cette phrase résonne dans ma tête pendant que je retrouve l'équilibre et que mon mal de tête s'évapore. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'embêter plus, je fais ça uniquement par gratitude, mais ça s'arrêtera là. Une fois opérationnelle, je donne l'ordre à mon corps de décamper, je salue respectueusement Kaiba, oui ça se peut, et change de direction.

- Lorène.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Seto ?

Je me permets de l'appeler par son prénom, juste pour le fun.

- Hier, quand je t'ai dit que l'affaire était close, j'ai omis un détail.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu ne veux pas que la police se mêle à nouveau de ta vie, il va falloir que tu complètes les parts manquantes de ton dossier.

Le policier avait voulu le faire, il devait sûrement manquer quelques détails, mais lui, il voulait surtout chercher quel était mon autre nom de famille pour trouver n'importe quel casier judiciaire. Je n'ignore pas que les pages manquantes proviennent d'avant mon adoption, l'argent peut faire beaucoup de chose, comme changer les noms sur les dossiers. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur les Sherlock en son genre.

- Les dossiers se trouvent sur les ordinateurs de la police, je me trompe ?

- Oui, tu te trompes. Ils sont sur les nôtres.

Hein ?! D'abord le courrier, ensuite les dossiers personnels, je vais finir par apprendre que Kaiba est mon père en fait…vachement précoce le gosse ! Kaiba m'invite à entrer, c'est immense…il y a plein de gens qui bossent ! Ca change…certains hommes me font de discret clin d'œil, euh, d'accoooord !

Le brun aux yeux bleus entre dans son bureau, je le talonne mais ralentis en voyant la rousse. Le mur fait quasiment parti de mon dos, à vrai dire. Mon geste brusque attire son attention, et surtout ses dents grinçantes.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, vous êtes virées.

Un froid glacial digne des pires tempêtes du pôle nord dévaste le bureau. La rousse comme moi est choquée de sa décision, bah, ce n'est qu'une personne a ajouté dans la longue liste des personnes voulant désormais ma mort ! La dame quitte la pièce, je m'assoie à sa place, elle a du bouillir de colère car les reposes mains sont pratiquement brûlants.

- Tu es prête ?

Je hoche la tête, c'est parti pour le cercueil, deuxième prise.

- Maladie ou Cancer dans la famille ?

…oh punaise, je connais la réponse, mais je n'ose pas tellement la dire d'un coup, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.

- Euh, oui. Cancer de la prostate chez mon arrière grand père paternel…

Voilà pourquoi, si j'avais su ce matin que je serai en train de dire à Kaiba qu'il y a eu un cancer de la prostate dans ma famille, je me demande si je me serais levée, tiens.

- Cicatrices qui datent d'avant l'adoption ?

- Une au genou droit, cause : lancer de brique.

Si j'avais un souhait là tout de suite, ça serait de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête quand il note mes réponses.

- Je vois que le nom de la personne à prévenir en cas de problème n'est plus noté, tu te rappelles qui c'était ?

Oui.

- Non, désolé.

Je prends un faux air triste, le jour où j'habiterai ailleurs qu'au Japon, je changerai la plupart des données de mon dossier pour y remettre la vérité. Soit on en dit trop, soit pas assez, j'ai décidé d'en mettre trop peu.

Mon téléphone vibre, je le prends et regarde, c'est June qui me demande où je me trouve, elle doit être devant l'entrée. Kaiba n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'autre question pour le moment, je prends congé en le remerciant d'une petite voix. Je me hâte vers l'extérieur, rejoignant June et Téa, surprises de mon apparition.

- Désolé du retard !

- Tu foutais quoi chez Kaiba ?

- Rien, rien !

La phrase la moins suspecte du monde mais passons, elles ne relèvent rien et ouvrent la marche. Plus les heures passent, plus je stresse. Téa essaie de me détendre mais j'ai l'impression que ça a l'effet inverse, je ne doute pas de mes capacités, loin de là. Je pense que ce stresse est dû aux informations du pharaon et aux agissements de Bakura hier soir. Je n'ai encore rien dit à June, ça ne saurait tarder mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. A côté de ça, les rimes des frères Paradoxes sont des particules de poussières.

Le soir venu, nous retournons à notre point d'origine, l'entrée de la KaibaCorp. C'était le lieu indiqué sur le site, un banc sur le côté attire notre attention, j'ai trop mal aux pieds pour y résister.

- Déjà là ?

C'est Joey, Yugi, Tristan et deux autres inconnus qui viennent d'arriver. Le premier a des yeux émeraude très captivant grâce aux maquillages noirs tout autour…un travesti peut-être, ils sont partout après tout. Il a des cheveux noirs volumineux attachés en une queue de cheval, ses vêtements sont colorés de rouge et de noir. L'autre est une fille, très mignonne, elle est brune aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle a l'air très gentille à première vue, elle porte une veste rose, jaune et blanche qui lui va à ravir. Ses cuisses sont couvertes d'un short en jean.

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qui sont les deux qui vous accompagnent ?

- Je me présente : Duke Delvin mesdemoiselles, je suis enchanté.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il prend la main de June puis la mienne et dépose un baiser dessus. Je rougis légèrement, ouah, je pensais que les garçons tel que lui avaient quitté la Terre en même temps que les dinosaures, voir même avant.

- Moi c'est Serenity, je suis la petite sœur de Joey.

Nah, ce n'est pas possible, cette magnifique fille serait la sœur de ce…[impossible à qualifier]. Eh bah…

- Je m'appelle Lorène.

- Et moi c'est June Frai.

Plusieurs duellistes nous rejoignent après pour bavarder un peu, nous faisons connaissance avec Mai Valentine, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux mauves habillée d'une manière assez sexy. Dès que je croise Namu, je me hâte vers lui pour le saluer, l'œil du millénium se forme sur son front, ça me fait un peu peur mais tant qu'il ne me parle pas d'esprit maléfique, je l'apprécie bien. Arrivent ensuite le groupe des bronzés, je veux dire de Ishizu accompagné d'un autre chauve avec un queue de cheval. En parlant de chauves, je ne vois pas encore les frères Paradoxes et les autres s'interrogent sur le fameux duelliste.

- Yuuuuugiiiiii ! Hurle une voix de loin.

Une jeune fille saute dans les bras de Yugi, ou plutôt le plaque au sol, ça serait plus juste. Après Bleze qui en pince pour Kaiba, en voilà une qui idolâtre Yugi, chacun sa petite fan. J'apprends en faisant les présentations qu'elle s'appelle Rebecca Hawkins, c'est une petite blonde aux yeux bleus portant un uniforme scolaire avec des lunettes. Elle aussi est plutôt mignonne, elle pourrait être ma petite sœur ! Et effectivement, elle en pince pour le petit Yugi.

Un bruit d'engin volant et des bourrasques de vent attirent l'attention de tous. Dans le ciel, un énorme dirigeable fend les nuages et s'apprête à atterrir, nous nous déplaçons pour lui laisser la place nécessaire à l'atterrissage, mais aussi pour ne pas se faire broyer. Une fois ceci fait, Kaiba apparaît à l'entrée, muni d'un micro, tel une rock star s'apprêtant à faire son show. C'est à peine si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il commence à chanter « Allumer le feu » de Johnny Hallyday.

- Cher duelliste, vous voici à la phase finale de mon tournoi, vous êtes dix huit.

A la fin, il n'en restera qu'un ! Ahem, d'accord.

- Vos noms ont été inscrits dans une machine, elle est en ce moment en train de choisir la liste des dix premiers Duels.

Il rentre à l'intérieur de son dirigeable, un type en noir à l'entrée demande les cartes vides des duellistes qualifiés. Nous les donnons chacun à notre tour et pénétrons les lieux, je perçois des caméras un peu partout, la chose pas louche du tout. Des groupes se forment peu à peu et prennent place dans différentes pièces, nous attendons le verdict des places. Je remarque une certaine anxiété chez certains, ils ne veulent pas tomber nez à nez avec le fameux duelliste.

- Eh Cocotte.

Je tourne la tête, simple réflexe, Joey m'appelle tout le temps ainsi, je ne sais même plus s'il m'a un jour appelé Lorène.

- Si on ne finit pas l'un contre l'autre et que tu perds, ce n'est pas grave.

Merci Joey, tu es vraiment un ami encourageant. Entre lui et June qui me traite de travesti, mon cœur balance.

- Ne t'attends pas à me voir partir de si tôt Joey, je ferai tout pour aller loin.

Ce n'était peut-être pas les bons mots car je me retourne instantanément vers Yugi, la promesse que j'ai fait au Pharaon doit demeurer tenue, sinon, je m'en voudrai durant très longtemps.

- Attention Duellistes, annonça un haut parleur. Nous voulons que tous les duellistes rejoignent la grande salle.

D'accord, mais laquelle ? Nous suivons ceux qui ont l'air de s'y retrouver, je remarque une autre caméra et la regarde droit dans l'objectif. J'évite d'avoir l'air bête en lui disant « Quoi, t'as un problème, caméra ? » grâce à June, elle me pousse en avant. Nous sommes tous réunis dans une grande pièce, les non duellistes se mettent sur les côtés et laissent les vedettes se mettre en rang.

- Bien, nous sommes tous là, ou presque. Débuta Kaiba, les bras croisés et les yeux observant tous les duellistes. Comme vous le savez, un duelliste important va prendre part à cette compétition, le voici.

Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte, nous avons un faux espoir lorsque nous voyons les frères Paradoxe, munis de leur rime pour accueillir leur maître. Un homme entre dans la pièce, il est grand, il a les cheveux gris et les yeux bruns. Il est habillé de rouge et de chaussures grises. Tout le monde le reconnaît, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

- C'est bien moi, Maximilien Pegasus.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompt, non…je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui, je ne voulais plus le revoir avant d'avoir mis certaines choses au net. Oui, je connais Pegasus, mais sûrement pas comme on le pense, les autres sont bouches bées.

- Eh bah, le premier à l'affronter va avoir du fil à retordre !

Selon les rumeurs, seul Yugi a été capable de battre Pegasus et encore, il a failli y rester. Cela ne m'étonne pas de Kaiba, il a pris un duelliste de choix pour virer les minables de la course.

- Revenons à nos moutons, reprit Kaiba. Le premier duel commencera dans dix minutes, il opposera Yugi Mûto à Key.

Oula, Key, tu tombes sur du dur mon grand ! Rien qu'à le regarder, je vois qu'il est tendu comme un string.

- Le deuxième duel opposera Marik contre Mina. Puis Jean contre Mai Valentine, Doxe contre Bakura. Joey contre Bandit Ken, Lorène contre Bonz, Pegasus contre Para, moi-même contre Ishizu, Namu contre Rebecca. Vous pouvez aller préparer vos decks.

Nous sommes les premiers à quitter la salle et nous isoler, je m'arrête dans une salle de bain et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Maximilien Pegasus, déjà quand Key avait prononcé son nom j'avais tiqué, je me demande s'il se rappelle de moi…Ce n'est pas le moment, je vais devoir affronter un certain Bonz. Je décide d'assister au premier duel devant l'écran et non sur la plateforme, il va me falloir le temps de me calmer pour pouvoir affronter Bonz. Je souhaite bonne chance à Key, même si j'aimerai que Yugi gagne, ce qu'il fera sûrement.

Cela fait dix minutes que le premier duel a commencé, je regarde d'un œil distrait Key tenter de se défendre avec toute sorte de piège mais Yugi a plus d'expérience. D'ailleurs, je sens la présence du Pharaon, c'est probablement lui qui dirige, et il le fait avec Brio, je n'avais jamais vu Yugi combattre en direct. C'est époustouflant ! J'espère l'affronter un jour ! Pour le moment, je dois finir de sélectionner les cartes qu'il me faut, je ne sais pas quel sorte de duelliste est Bonz, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. C'est peut-être ce type étrange avec un bandeau Américain sur la tête, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

Oh, le premier duel est fini, le Magicien des ténèbres [2500/2100] détruit ce qu'il reste de point de vie à Key. Il sourit en recevant cette attaque, c'est un honneur pour lui d'avoir combattu le roi des jeux. Même s'il ne peut pas m'entendre, je félicite son fair play et son magnifique jeu. Il fallait avoir du culot c'est au tour de Marik, ah tiens, c'est ce mec bizarre avec une cape et presque chauve ! Etrange, je sens quelque chose d'étrange pendant ce duel, une mauvaise impression. Dès le deuxième tour, Mina perd son magnifique Watapon, je vais aller prendre l'air, je n'ai pas envie de voir des cartes aussi mignonnes être détruites.

A l'instant même où je veux quitter la chambre, un faible tourbillon se forme à l'entrée, quelqu'un apparaît à l'intérieur.

- Une sorcière ?!

Non, juste un mage à la peau mate avec un turban sur la tête et des yeux dans le vide. Ouais, une sorcière en fait ! Un œil du millénium se forme sur son front, je comprends comment il m'a trouvé.

- C'est donc toi.

- Oui c'est moi.

Ha Ha, Ha, j'ai rien pigé du tout.

- Abandonne ce tournoi.

- Tu es donc du côté de Ishizu, j'ai dit que je ferai attention, juste pour le Pharaon.

- Tu agites cet esprit, je le sens, plus tu prends de risque, plus il s'agite pour sortir, laisse tomber.

Je prends mon deck, il est hors de question de déclarer forfait parce qu'un type étrange me le demande. Je m'empare de ma carte favorite et lui montre.

- Tu sais, elle s'appelle « Âme de pureté et de lumière », avec, je ne suis pas prête de laisser mon corps à une autre âme, sinon, elle s'en occupera.

Je crois dur comme fer à ce que je dis, l'âme des cartes, comme la nomme Yugi et ses amis, est importante mais que lors des duels. Je contourne cet inconnu et prends la direction de la plateforme, il faut que je voie ce Marik en action.


	21. Chapter 21

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir senti une énergie étrange du côté de Marik, je vois chez le Pharaon une certaine perplexité. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en voir plus car le duel se termine assez vite, pas étonnant avec les monstres de Mina…

Dans cinq minutes va débuter le duel de Mai Valentine contre Jean, je me demande à quoi ressemble le deck de Mai. J'entends par-ci par-là qu'elle est allée jusqu'au Royaume des duellistes, elle a échoué contre Yugi. D'ailleurs, le pharaon occupait encore son corps, je le sentais de loin, c'est assez troublant. J'entendis à cause de quelques commentaires que Pegasus ne se montrerait qu'au moment de son duel, une star ne se refuse rien à ce que je vois.

- Le prochain duel va débuter, Mai Valentine et Jean sont demandés sur l'espace de duel.

Ils obéissent à l'arbitre, y a –t-il vraiment besoin d'un arbitre dans un jeu de carte ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux…bon, ça peut brûler une école mais ça ne pourrait pas crever ce dirigeable…n'est-ce pas ?

Les duellistes mélangent leur deck, prennent un espace de dix mètres entre les deux et activent leur disque. Mai a l'air sereine, je me demande si je serai capable d'avoir une aussi grande sérénité une fois à sa place…probablement pas, mais tentons quand même.

Dès le commencement du duel, on voit qui a déjà fait de nombreux duels et qui n'est que novice, ce pauvre Jean ne s'aperçoit même pas des cartes pièges que Mai dépose entre chaque tour. Mai est une duelliste Harpie, si j'ose dire, elle possède des Dames Harpies très puissantes, je n'en ai qu'une, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire une collection.

- J'attaque avec ta Dame Harpie [1300/1400] avec mon Dragon des ténèbres [1500/800] !

- J'active alors le Mur Miroir, l'attaque de ton monstre est divisé par deux et comme ma Dame Harpie est en mode attaque, tu vas non seulement perdre 550 points de vie.

Elle a une très bonne technique, presque la même que la mienne, attirer l'adversaire dans un piège pour ensuite l'attaquer directement. J'adore son jeu. A son tour, Mai équipe sa Dame du cyber Bouclier, augmentant sa puissance à 1800, soit l'équivalent de la cyber-Harpie dans mon deck. Je me rappelle avoir ces deux cartes dans ma réserve tiens.

- Ma Dame Harpie va attaquer tes points de vie, désolé mon chou !

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil provocateur en menant son assaut. Je pense que Jean est un peu trop hypnotisé par le décolleté de Mai, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il joue comme un pied…ça se comprend un peu. C'est une très belle fille avec de belles formes, j'aimerai vraiment lui ressembler.

Il ne fallu pas plus de cinq tour pour que Mai trouve un moyen de détruire le reste de ses points de vie. Jean semble content de perdre, du moins, j'ai deviné quand il a serré la main de Mai, proche de sa belle paire de seins.

- Le prochain duel opposera Bakura Ryo à Doxe.

Bakura…il fait son entrée avant le dernier appel, il porte l'anneau du millénium au cou, je devine que ce n'est pas notre Bakura mais plutôt celui que j'ai affronté la nuit passée. Il s'approche de moi à pas lent, je sens d'ici la puissance émanant de son collier.

- Bientôt, nous nous retrouverons, je te promets, nous pourrons à nouveau détruire le pharaon.

A nouveau ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut délivrer ce fameux esprit ? Il peut toujours courir. Je le fais brièvement comprendre en lui adressant un regard blasé et inintéressant

- Je t'affronterai bientôt, ou alors ce sera Marik, mais il va me falloir puiser dans ta force.

Marik, il est avec lui ? Je veux dire, dans le même groupe ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble, c'est bien vrai dans ce cas-ci.

- Souhaite-moi de réussir.

Crève, espèce de cinglé, ou alors mieux, je lui donne une petite tape avec mon pied dans son genou. Il grince un peu puis rigole, c'est un masochiste en plus.

- Que les duellistes prennent place sur leurs terrains respectifs.

Je n'ai pas envie de regarder ce duel, surtout si c'est pour regarder ce chauve se faire pulvériser par ce malade mental.

- Joey n'est pas là ? Remarquai-je au bout d'un certain temps.

- Il est allé préparer son prochain duel, c'est à après celui-ci. Me répondit le Pharaon, n'ayant rien loupé de cette petite scène entre Bakura et moi.

Je le remercie avant de rentrer, je passe après Joey, ce qui veut dire que je dois aussi finaliser mon deck, même si c'est déjà fait. Je traverse un long couloir aux couleurs froides et métalliques, je passe dix minutes à chercher Joey pour le trouver étendu sur son lit, son deck entre les doigts.

Je viens m'allonger à côté de lui pour regarder ses cartes, ce sont des guerriers et des dragons, original.

- Tu stresses ? Demandai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je veux affronter Yugi une nouvelle fois, pour la finale. Il faut que je sois prêt.

Ca ne répond pas tout à fait à ma question mais je ne lui fais pas remarquer.

- Et toi ? Tu sais qui est Bonz ?

- Non, justement, je ne sais pas qui c'est et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je risquerai de stresser encore…

- C'est un petit avec des cheveux noirs en soleil et une tête de zombie.

- Stresser encore plus mais je vois que tu ne veux pas me dire alors…

Joey, si tu n'avais pas une si jolie sœur, je t'égorgerai bien sur ce lit maintenant avant de te jeter par-dessus le dirigeable.

- Je te jure, je t'étranglerai bien tout de suite.

Il dépose ses cartes sur la table de nuit et se redresse en tailleur, il me fait signe de venir avec ses mains.

- Vas y essaie, je suis une ancienne racaille alors je ne suis pas si faible que tu pourrais le croire !

J'échappe un rire de ma gorge, je réponds à son invitation et lui fous un faible coup de pied. Il l'attrape et me retourne sur le ventre, je ne peux plus bouger, et mince…

- Lâche-moi ! Suppliai-je en me tortillant.

- Tu fais quoi ? La prise du ver de terre ? Si j'avais une caméra, je te filmerai bien.

- Y en a plein ici des caméras, et non je ne fais pas le ver de terre, j'essaie de me défaire, lâche moi s'il te plait !

Il fait la sourde oreille à mes demandes et me laisse imiter cet insecte gluant sans pouvoir arrêter son rire.

- Greuh.

- C'toi le greuh, marmonnai-je à bout de force.

- C'est quel duel en ce moment ?

- Bakura contre Doxe, rien de bien intéressant, quoi.

- Tu n'aimes pas Bakura ? Me Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Ca dépend quel Bakura en fait, celui qui cherche à délivrer l'esprit de mon corps, je ne l'aime pas du tout mais le gentil Bakura, ça va encore.

- Je n'ai rien dit, laisse tomber.

D'un geste brusque, un pied me frappe et me fait tomber du lit, je me frotte la tête et grogne.

- Tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis « Laisse tomber », n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici.

Il a raison, ça porte malheur de dire ce genre de phrase avant un duel. Je tousse légèrement en signe d'accord.

- Les duellistes Joey Wheeler et Bandit Ken sont demandés sur la plateforme de duel.

Le jeune blond se lève sur le lit et enfourche son disque de duel, je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer en voyant sa tête d'enfant.

- Allez Cocotte, c'est le moment de donner tout ce qu'on a, n'oublie pas que tu passes après et devant le monde entier !

Oui, les gens n'ont que ça a faire de regarder des duels holographiques à la télévision à cette heure-ci. Mh, je suis la seule à avoir décelé le sous entendu dans ma pensée ou… ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Nous remontons à l'extérieur, il fait vraiment froid, c'est sûrement du à l'altitude et au fait qu'il fasse nuit noire. A peine sommes-nous placés sur les côtés du terrain que nous encourageons déjà Joey. Bandit Ken est en fait le blond avec le bandeau Américain, de l'autre côté du terrain se trouvent quelques supporters, dont le garçon que m'a décrit Joey. Bonze fait vraiment peur de loin, alors de près…

- Alors, prêt à perdre une seconde fois, bandit Ken ?

- Contre un Minus comme toi ? Tu rêves.

[Une joute verbale plus tard.]

- Veuillez commencer le duel.

Ils piochent cinq cartes chacun, Joey commence, il invoque Gearfied le chevalier de fer [1800/1600] et pose une carte face cachée. Cela ne fait même pas réagir Bandit Ken, il pioche, invoque le Chasseur Mécanique et le lance à l'assaut de Geardfied.

- Mademoiselle Yuurei, monsieur Pegasus voudrait vous voir.

Mon cœur rate un battement, Yugi étant à côté de moi, il m'attrape le poignet pour me faire revenir à moi-même. Je me tourne vers l'homme m'ayant demandé de le suivre.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il dit que vous devez le savoir.

Je m'excuse et suis l'homme à travers les couloirs, j'adresse un dernier regard désolé sur la plateforme, j'avais tant envie de regarder Joey livrer ce duel. Je siffle le temps d'arriver à la chambre spéciale de Pegasus, une fois devant, le monsieur me laisse sans rien m'indiquer.

Je prends mon temps pour respirer, je penche ma tête en arrière pour m'aérer la tête. En toussotant légèrement, je secoue mes cheveux, je perds du temps pour rien mais il m'en faut avant de passer le pied de la porte. J'inspire une bonne fois avant d'entrer, il est seul, assis sur une chaise de bureau. Dans ma tête, j'attends qu'il se retourne pour qu'il me dise « bonjour Mr. Bond, je vous attendais », et que le réalisateur crie « couper, on envoie la pub ! » pour repartir dans ma loge. Pourtant, dans la réalité, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Bonjour, Mr. Pegasus.

- Appelle-moi donc, Maximilien.

Il se lève de sa chaise à roulette pour me faire face, ses longs cheveux gris et blanc cache une petite partie de son œil gauche.

- Cela faisait tellement longtemps, Eleonor.

- Je m'appelle désormais Lorène, tu sais bien pourquoi.

Ah oui, j'avais un autre prénom, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Après tout, c'était normal de changer de nom et de prénom.

- Bien sûr, je suis content de voir que tu te sers des cartes que je t'ai offertes. Je pensais que tu ne t'en servirais jamais.

- Je ne les utilise que parce que quelque chose m'a fait participer à ce tournoi, je ne me suis pas inscrite moi-même.

Une petite idée vient de me parcourir l'esprit, en parlant d'esprit justement, le « qui » a utilisé mon pc, cela pourrait-il être cette fameuse personne ? Quoique, elle n'ait pas encore brisé la barrière, en aucun cas elle aurait pu faire ça sans mon corps. Les règles doivent être les mêmes que pour Yugi et le Pharaon, on ne voit le pharaon que dans le corps de Yugi, pas ailleurs.

- Comment vas-tu, si tu veux revenir, tu peux, la porte est toujours ouverte.

- Je sais bien, c'est gentil mais je veux vivre une vie normale avec les à côtés donc je te ferai signe si j'en ai vraiment marre. Même si c'est très profiteur de ma part.

J'ai le cœur qui bat très vite, j'essaie de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai vu Pegasus, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. J'avais refusé qu'il m'adopte légalement, j'ai choisi ma famille, je voulais avoir des frères, j'en ai deux, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. J'ai même une magnifique chienne.

- Il y a des chances que nous nous affrontions, tu le sais ?

- Evidemment, pourquoi ?

- Si nous nous combattons, j'aimerai faire un petit pari avec toi. Je t'expliquerai uniquement si nous nous retrouvons l'un contre l'autre.

C'est d'accord, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il me veut vraiment, il pourrait me l'ordonner directement mais ne le fera pas. L'argent qu'il a dépensé pour moi a servi à changer mon nom et mon prénom, ça a été fait dans la précipitation, c'est pour ça qu'il doit manquer quelques informations. Depuis la création du jeu de carte, Pegasus m'envoyait quelques échantillons, il sait que j'adore les jeux. C'est grâce principalement à lui si j'ai autant de bonne carte, après, c'est moi qui élabore mes stratégies.

- As-tu aimé mon dernier cadeau ?

Le dernier paquet reçu en date vient de mon anniversaire, c'est dedans que j'ai trouvé…

- Oui, énormément, Âme de pureté est vraiment la carte que j'ai le plus aimée. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

C'est la seule personne à qui j'ai une dette à vie, pourquoi avoir redouté de le revoir ? Eh bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde jouer, je suis trop stressée pour ça, le créateur et accessoirement, mon sauveur, qui m'observe jouer avec les cartes qu'il m'a offert ? Quelle horreur !

Je remarque un peu tard la caméra vidéo dans la pièce, je devine quelqu'un devant les écrans de contrôle. Je lui fais un regard noir plus un regard provocateur, « viens me trouver si tu l'oses », sauvez Willy ! Non, ça ce n'était pas nécessaire mais après bond et un mauvais jeu d'acteur, une bonne baleine, ça fait du bien.

Je me hâte de sortir de la pièce, il faut que je voie la fin du duel ! Je sprinte dans la dernière allée et m'arrête une fois au dessus. Joey est à terre, je ne comprends pas, Serenity crie à Joey de se relever mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air conscient. J'apprends le score et il est sur le point de perdre.

- Alors, tu as paraît moins fier qu'au Royaume des Duellistes ! Ricana Bandit Ken.

Désolé pour cette réflexion inutile, mais ça vient d'où ce surnom idiot « Bandit Ken », Ken, c'est le mari de Barbie, bandit, c'est un bandit. Donc ça veut dire que c'est le côté obscur du mari de Barbie ? A moins qu'il y ait une famille qui s'appelle Bandit en Amérique et qui n'a pas de chance.

- Joey…

Il entend ma voix et se retourne, je ne sais pas vraiment quel parti prendre, me mettre en colère, en peine, en pleur. Je décide de débiter tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Dis donc, mon chou, qui m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'emploie « Laisser tomber » ? C'est bien toi, alors moi je ne veux pas te voir à terre, ou en l'air peut importe. Tu m'entends ou quoi ? Relève toi, espère de dégonflé, c'est ça une racaille de Domino ? Nah, nah, j'en ai vu des meilleurs, des plus beaux aussi, qui ne se laissent pas défoncer ainsi.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je veux lui dire, moi non plus au passage mais ça ce n'est pas trop grave.

- Hey ! Réagit-il enfin, désolé Cocotte mais je te rappelle que j'ai plus de corde à mon arc que toi !

- Vraiment ? Je l'aurai déjà aplati depuis un moment.

J'imite légèrement l'air hautain de Kaiba, pas trop pour que Kaiba lui-même ne le remarque. Ca énerve Joey qui répond à mes provocations.

- Bah viens pour me montrer ça !

- Oh ? Désolé, je ne t'entends pas, je suis déjà sur le point d'affronter Yugi, ce que tu voulais non ? Quel dommage, si tu n'avais pas perdu contre Bandit Ken, tu aurais peut-être été à ma place !

- Rahh, je n'ai pas encore perdu !

- Pas encore, non.

- Mais t'es qui pour te permettre de… ?!

- Je suis ton amie, Âme de pureté, et j'attends le fameux . .dragon qui se vantait d'arriver en finale.

Il a un déclic, j'essaie de ne pas sourire à sa tête pensive et reprends ma place à côté de Yugi. Je patiente donc comme les autres pour voir ce que va faire Joey. Bandit Ken a invoqué sa Machine à sous [2000/2300].

- Très bien Bandit Ken, on va voir si la chance est avec moi aujourd'hui. J'invoque le Magicien du temps [500/400] ! Roulette du temps, tourne pour décider qui gagnera ce duel !

Le monstre en forme de réveil avec une cape brand son sceptre et l'aiguille se met à tourner, nous sommes tous accrochés à ce cadran. L'aiguille ralentit de plus en plus, c'est encore plus stressant qu'un épisode de Koh Lanta pour savoir qui va quitter l'aventure ou encore un épisode de Top chef pour savoir si l'escalope de X a été mieux réalisée que celui de Y. L'aiguille change continue de tourner, elle se trouve entre deux crânes et poursuit son chemin.

- Eh bien Wheeler, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas de chance.

Chère aiguille, pourrais-tu te déplacer un peu plus loin, s'il te plait ? Je serai gentille, même avec Kai…je serai gentille, je ferai mes devoirs, j'arrêterai d'envoyer des messages à Joey très tôt le matin pour l'ennuyer.

- Désolé Bandit Ken, mais l'aiguille a décidé d'être de mon côté. Magicien du temps, fais nous un saut de plusieurs siècles !

Il s'exécute, le monstre machine se met à rouiller jusqu'à s'effondrer en mille morceau. Joey envoie ensuite son Magicien du temps détruire le reste des points de vie de Bandit Ken.

- Alors ma poule, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Une deuxième défaite contre moi, tu dois avoir les nerfs !

C'est qui, qui avait les nerfs y a cinq minutes ? C'est toi Joey, alors même si tu as gagné, évite de te la ramener.

- Bravo, grand frère ! S'exclama Serenity en lui sautant dans les bras.

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel, ça donne l'effet d'une mignonne grimace, finalement, je ne sais pas si je devrai remercier ou frapper la chose qui m'a inscrite, je le saurai après mon duel contre Bonz.

- Prochain duelliste, Bonz contre Lorène, veuillez être sur la plateforme dans dix minutes.

- Ok Papa ! Répondis-je ironiquement.

L'arbitre me regarde bizarrement, ça me fait éclater de rire, je ne suis pas en état de jouer là, on dirait une vraie bourrée. Joey vient me rejoindre, tout content, ce qui est communicatif apparemment, il attend sa récompense de vainqueur.

- Alors, qui c'est qui a gagné ?

- La racaille de Domino, voyons. Mais tout de même, Âme de pureté va te rétamer.

- Pas si . .dragon s'occupe de la vaincre au premier tour.

On se doit un duel, depuis le match nul grâce à la carte de Kaiba, en parlant de lui, j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu ma conversation avec Pegasus.


	22. Chapter 22

Mon duel commence dans dix minutes, je vérifie une dernière fois mes cartes, Joey lance un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour les voir.

- Si tu fais comme d'habitude, tu gagneras vite. Je l'ai déjà affronté au Royaume des Duellistes.

- Au Royaume des Duellistes ? Il doit tout de même être très fort.

Le grand blond m'explique que Bonz utilise principalement des monstres zombies. La plupart des problèmes des monstres zombies c'est que certains ont 0 de défense, après, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Oh, regardez qui voilà !

Nous tournons tous la tête vers l'entrée, Pegasus a daigné se montrer pour le prochain duel, le mien. Il se place sur le côté, ne répondant pas aux questions sur sa présence. Ca me stresse encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

- Cocotte, oublie juste que le créateur de ce jeu et tes amis te regardent, mais aussi que des caméras sont braquées continuellement sur toi et que si tu te cures le nez durant le duel, ça va se voir dans le monde entier.

- Si je te fous un coup de boule, c'est aussi diffusé ou c'est censuré ?

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se tait. Je prends place sur le terrain, Bonz fait pareil, nous mélangeons nos deck, avec le traditionnel et idiot combat de regard. Bonz a du maquillage noir autour de ses yeux, ça les exorbite encore plus, quel âge il a ?! C'est la question qui me taraude le plus, j'avoue, avec d'où vient son prénom. Tu rajoutes un R pour faire Bronz, ça fait le nom d'un magasin de jouet.

- Que le duel commence !

Je pioche, mh, quel bon tir. Je pose un monstre face caché en mode défense, une carte face cachée et termine ce tour.

- A mon tour, j'active la carte magie « L'Esprit Vengeur des Marais », désormais, quand un monstre est invoqué sur le terrain, il ne peut attaquer qu'au tour suivant. Je pose également un monstre et une carte face cachée.

Ca va un peu corser les choses, je pense.

- Je retourne mon Assaillant [censured] [1700/1600] en mode attaque. Je termine ainsi mon tour.

- Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de toute façon, je pose un nouveau monstre face caché. J'active également « Zombie Robbin », à chaque fois qu'un de mes monstres infligent des dégâts à tes points de vie, la première carte de ton deck sera envoyée au cimetière.

D'accord, donc soit je finis sans carte, soit je suis détruite sans savoir attaquer, j'hésite un peu…La prochaine carte m'aidera peut-être, ou pas, je dis ça car je viens de pêcher la Magicienne des Ténèbres et que je n'ai aucune carte à invoquer là tout de suite pour m'en servir au prochain tour.

- Assaillant [censured ] attaque l'un de ses monstres face cachée !

- Mauvaise pioche, tu viens de toucher mon Château des Illusions [920/1930] !

Eh m*rde ! Le décompte des points de vie se fait, je perds également une carte de mon deck et je ne fais rien d'autre. Il tire une carte, voyant son sourire psychopathe, j'hésite à me retirer du jeu. Je remarque seulement maintenant les yeux perçants d'Ishizu, elle guette l'esprit, je ne peux même pas le sentir…alors comment pourrait-elle, elle ?

- Je sacrifie le second monstre de mon terrain pour faire apparaître Roi des Fantômes [1800/2000]. Il va gagner 100 points d'attaque et de défense durant les quatre prochains tours mais comme je ne peux pas attaquer, je pose simplement une carte face cachée.

Sa citrouille cyclope et munie de tentacules pourrait facilement détruire mon Assaillant mais je ne le mettrai pas en mode défense, l'effet s'activera dès sa destruction. Je pose une carte monstre face cachée et termine le tour.

- Euh Cocotte, t'as pas oublié une certaine carte piège ?!

Hein ? Ah ouais…si je reçois des dégâts, je peux dire au revoir à la prochaine carte de mon deck, je suis complètement passée outre ! Quelle abrutie !

- Non, justement, qu'elle continue à se planter ainsi ! Je pose un nouveau monstre face caché, j'active ensuite « Charité Gracieuse », en piochant 3 cartes, je peux en envoyer deux de mon cimetière. Quelle chance, j'ai de nouveau une charité Gracieuse ! Je fais pareil.

Ah ce train-là, c'est lui qui n'aura plus de carte dans son jeu…

- Je dévoile maintenant ma carte face cachée, le piège « Le repère du Crâne », si je retire du jeu le nombre de carte montre égal à celui du niveau d'un des tiens, je peux le détruire sans même avoir à l'attaquer. C'est ce que je fais, dis au revoir à ton Assaillant !

Ne dis pas au revoir, ne dis pas au revoir, tiens toi droite et tranquille…

- Ce tour n'est pas fini, j'active la carte magie « Stop Défense », que la carte monstre face cachée de ton terrain soit dévoilée !

C'est mon guerrier-fusée [1500/1300], l'une des tentacules du roi des Fantômes l'attrape sous l'ordre de Bonz. Mes points de vie chutent à 3370. Les siens sont toujours intacts, à mon plus grand désespoir car je n'ai plus rien sur le terrain, quand bien même, je ne pourrai pas attaquer…

- J'ai fini mon tour, c'est toi, ma petite.

Il ne s'est pas regardé pour me traiter de petite…

- Concentre-toi, chuchote une voix dans mes amis.

Je tire la prochaine carte, c'est Âme de pureté et de lumière [2000/1800], je n'ai pas assez de monstre lumière au cimetière pour pouvoir l'invoquer. Euh…ça veut dire que je n'ai clairement rien à invoquer ?! Je vérifie, les pièges me coûteront plus au final si je les active après, je pose une carte face cachée et finis ce tour.

- Tu abandonnes ? Eh bien, ça aura été court, je retourne la carte monstre qui se trouve sur mon terrain, c'est un nouveau Château des Illusions, les deux Châteaux augmentent la puissance du roi des Fantômes à 2100 points d'attaque. Château des illusions et Roi des Fantômes, attaquez-là directement !

Je fais le bref calcul dans ma tête, l'impact est très brutal, tel que j'en tombe en arrière, je ne me ferai jamais à ces hologrammes, j'en suis sûre. Il ne me reste que 350 points de vie, ça aurait été court effectivement. Deux cartes disparaissent de mon deck à cause du Zombie Robbin.

Je me relève et commence mon tour. Il faut que je retrouve l'esprit des duels précédents, c'est peut-être cet esprit que redoute Ishizu. Je ferai mieux de ne pas le chercher alors, mais si je peux aller plus loin avec, je ne dirai pas non. Âme de pureté me fait de l'œil, je viens d'avoir une bonne réflexion, mon jeu est fait en partie de monstre Lumière, les quatre cartes envoyées du deck au cimetière depuis le début de la partie peut facilement contenir un de ceux-ci. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas directement attaquer à cause de L'esprit Vengeur des Marais. Il faudrait que je le détruise.

Pour la puissance du Roi des Fantômes, je peux me servir de la capacité spéciale de Âme de pureté pour réduire l'attaque des monstres adverses de 300 points. De plus, l'un des châteaux des Illusions est en mode attaque, je pourrai ainsi réduire les points de vie de Bonz. Il ne me manque que la carte pour détruire l'esprit Vengeur des Marais…

- Alors, tu joues ou quoi ?! S'énerva Bonz, impatient. Tu sais bien que tu vas perdre…

Je me sens brûler, je sais ce que je dois faire, il va juste me falloir un paquet de chance sur ce coup, ce que je n'ai pas depuis le début du duel.

- Pour commencer, j'active la « Marmite d'avidité », elle me permet de piocher deux nouvelles cartes.

Allez, s'il y a vraiment un esprit caché, qu'il me fasse piocher la carte qu'il me faut, s'il te plait…

- J'active la Tornade de poussière ! M'exclamai-je en pointant sa carte magie continue. Nous pouvons maintenant attaquer quand bon nous semble !

- Merci de ta part, je pourrai vite finir.

- C'est pour moi que je l'ai fait. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui devrai te remercier, grâce à ton Zombie Robbin, quatre cartes de mon jeu sont allées tout droit au cimetière. Une de mes cartes va pouvoir profiter de ton cadeau. J'invoque Âme de pureté et de lumière [2000/1800] !

Admirant son apparition, je sens que quelque chose cloche, je ne sais pas quoi, Ishizu m'observe inquiète. Cette sensation se multiplie de plus en plus, je tourne la tête vers le pharaon, légèrement paniquée.

- Ton monstre n'a quand même pas plus de puissance que le Roi des Fantômes.

- Non seulement, je ne compte pas attaquer ton Roi des Fantômes mais Âme a une faculté spéciale, les points d'attaque de tes monstres diminue de 300. Âme de pureté, attaque son Château des Illusions !

C'est le premier choc chez lui, bien que j'en ai un à l'intérieur de moi, je tente de rester calme mais je suis épuisée. Le duel n'est pas encore fini, il faut que je m'accroche, je me reprends quand je vois les points de vie de Bonz chuter à 2620. Je pose une carte face cachée et termine le tour.

- Grr…tu vas bien voir qui est le champion après ce tour, j'active deux cartes équipements « Cristal violet » ! Mon Roi des fantômes cumule 2400 points d'attaque, il va détruire ton monstre ainsi que le reste de tes points de vie !

Je tremble comme une feuille, il faut que je réagisse, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, j'appelle à l'aide par la pensée.

- J'active mon piège « Mur Miroir » ! Âme de pureté, riposte et détruis le roi des Fantômes !

Le mur miroir divisant l'attaque de sa citrouille en deux, je suis maintenant capable de la pulvériser durant le tour de Bonz. Je pioche, il râle parce qu'il a perdu son plus grand monstre, moi je pêche un de mes plus grands.

- J'invoque Gemini Elf [1900/900] en mode attaque. Âme de pureté, c'est l'heure de détruire son château des Illusions, Gemini Elf, attaque directement ses points de vie !

Les filles obéissent aux ordres, je suis déclarée vainqueur quand les points de vie de Bonz atteignent le 0.

- La gagnante du duel est Lorène ! Le prochain duel opposera Ishizu et Seto Kaiba.

Je descends de la plateforme, je retourne à l'intérieur, je me sens étrange, comme quand je faisais des crises d'hypoglycémie. Je longe les murs, personne ne me suit, du moins je l'espère. Je trouve ma chambre et m'y engouffre, le lit semble m'appeler avec ces grandes couvertures blanches qui me crient « Lorène, vient nous trouver, vient ! ». Je réponds à leur appel et m'allonge sur le dos, je transpire sans savoir pourquoi.

- Joli duel, complimente quelqu'un à la porte.

Ma tête se tourne toute seule, c'est Namu, il a du voir le duel. Je soupire en guise de réponse, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de main. Namu s'approcha, une main cachée dans son dos.

- Je pense que tu feras une bonne proie contre le phataon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là ? Lançai-je en me redressant, l'air blasée.

L'œil du millénium se dessine sur son front, ce qu'il sort de sa cachette est un bâton, au bout duquel se trouve une boule avec le même symbole. Il point son objet vers mon front.

- Je vais prendre possession de ton corps ! Clama-t-il en activant la baguette.

Mais rien ne se passa, je vois Bakura au pied de la porte, il nous observe sans bouger.

- Tu n'y arrives pas, hein ? Demandai-je.

- Pourtant ça devrait figer ton esprit pour me permettre de te contrôler !

- C'est normal, dit Bakura en refermant la porte. Tu ne peux pas contrôler un corps qui possède une âme cachée.

Une âme cachée ? Celle qui vient de me faire sentir mal ? Namu n'enlève pourtant pas son bâton de mon front, le Bakura sadique vient poser sa main dessus.

- Continue d'essayer de briser la barrière avec ça, je pourrai la retrouver plus vite.

L'image de l'œil se grave dans ma tête, il scintille de doré, m'éblouissant en même temps. J'ai l'impression qu'une lumière me chauffe la tête, comme quand on a de la fièvre, cette sensation approfondit mon malaise.

- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse tant ?

Punaise, s'ils se mettent à discuter maintenant, je leur propose de prendre un café et d'attacher la baguette à un piquet et de revenir dans une heure pour voir si mon cerveau a fondu !

- Au temps du pharaon, j'avais un amie d'enfance brigande. J'ai conçu tous mes plans avec elle, elle ne m'a jamais accompagné dans mes missions. Lorsque mon corps a été détruit, elle s'est retrouvée seule et esclave du pharaon pour payer ma dette. Un jour, mon amie a tenté d'agir comme moi, avec une puissance maléfique m'égalant presque, le pharaon eut du mal à en finir avec, ses serviteurs ont du utiliser les sept objets du millénium pour annihiler son âme.

- Et tu crois que c'est elle ?

- Elle ne réagit presque pas à tes pouvoirs, Marik. Je peux sentir son âme de loin, quelques similitudes me la rappellent.

C'était donc mon ami ? J'étais l'esclave du pharaon ? Mon châtiment expliquerait pourquoi je sens qui possède des objets millénaires. Son histoire me confirme le fait que je dois appartenir aux forces du mal…c'est vachement cliché dit ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, j'entendis un fracas, mais cela ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Un fracas comparable à un membre cassé, la douleur se trouvant à l'intérieur de soi-même. Je pousse un hurlement de douleur. Je me sens complètement déconnectée.

- Je crois que ça y est, nous avons brisé la barrière.

Quand je me réveille, Bakura et…euh, il ne l'a pas appelé Namu mais Marik ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? Je devais être perdue dans mes pensées. Rien n'a changé, pourtant, cette douleur était bien réelle, je me lève du lit quand la porte s'ouvre.

- Lorène ?! Ca va ?!

C'est Joey, il a l'air inquiet. Je le regarde surprise, je n'ai plus la notion de l'heure qu'il est et combien de temps je suis restée sans connaissance. Pas beaucoup de temps en tout cas.

- Euh, oui ça va, et toi ?

- Tu viens de hurler, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

- Rien du tout.

- « Hihi, le pauvre, il ne comprend vraiment rien à rien ! »

- Excuse-moi de me faire du souci pour toi, alors !

Pourquoi il me répond ça ? Je n'ai rien dit pourtant. Nous sommes seules dans la chambre, qui a bien pu dire ça si ce n'est pas moi ?

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, va bosser, t'en a besoin blondinet ! »

Quand ces mots sont dits, je sens mes lèvres bouger, mais ce n'est pas de mes cordes vocales que cela sort. C'est l'esprit qui parle à ma place ?

- T'es vraiment de mauvais poil, toi. Soupira-t-il, la prochaine fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir voir si tu vas bien.

Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Comment, je le sais ? Aucune idée, déduction, mais pas de moi.

- Au fait Joey, sois prêt pour notre duel !

- Mh, fut sa réponse.

Il sortit et claqua la porte, je fermai les paupières sous le choc. Mes presque paroles l'ont blessés, je pense. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta…de ma…de notre part.

- « Hihi, il n'a simplement pas d'humour ».

- Alors tu sais me parler ? Qui es-tu et où es-tu ?

- « Non, je ne sais pas te parler, t'es vraiment blonde toi ! Je suis toi et moi, je suis dans nous, tu piges ? ».

En tout cas, elle utilise le même langage familier que moi, quand je ne me retiens pas. J'ai toujours le contrôle de mes pieds, je me déplace vers le miroir pour observer mon corps.

- « Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de sortir ! »

Mes lèvres bougent et l'expression de mon visage se modifie selon son désir, c'est frustrant car je ne peux pas forcer lorsqu'elle prend possessions de mes bras et mes jambes.

- C'est…bizarre, il faut que tu arrêtes !

- « Pourquoi ? On joue au duel ensemble depuis le début pourtant ! C'est amusant, je n'ai jamais pu livrer un duel de mon temps, je regardais mon ami le faire. »

- Bakura ?

- « Vite, vite que nous soyons réunis ! Coopère un peu, tu veux ! »

- C'est mon corps, dois-je te le rappeler ?

Je dois avoir l'air d'une véritable schizophrène, je tremblerai si je le pouvais.

- « S'cuse mais Lorène Yuurei c'est déjà faux en soit donc évite de me donner des leçons d'identités. »

- Tu marques un point, je te l'accorde. Pourtant, tu ne vas pas te jouer de mes amis comme ça ! Si je coopère, tu dois coopérer aussi !

- « Ok Lolotte ! »

Qu'elle ne m'appelle pas ainsi, j'ai horreur de ce surnom.

- Je dois t'appeler comment ?

- De mon temps, j'avais le même prénom que toi, tu peux m'appeler Eléonor mais ça fera louche de s'appeler soi-même, tu ne trouves pas ?

Un petit peu, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'appeler quelqu'un « machin » ou « truc bidule ».

- « Allons voir où en est le tournoi ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'accepter sa proposition que je me dirige vers la porte, il faudra que je trouve une façon de parler avec le pharaon. Quoique, si j'ai bien compris, il a détruit mon âme par le passé.

Les deux duels suivants le mien se sont écoulés. Kaiba et Marik sont les vainqueurs mais un anachronisme me sauta aux yeux : Marik se trouvait avec Bakura dans la chambre.

- Le prochain duel opposera Para à Pegasus, ce match clôturera la première partie de la phase finale.

Je reprends ma place près de Yugi, Ishizu vient se poster à côté de moi. Maintenant qu'elle a perdu, elle ne pourra plus m'affronter pour empêcher l'esprit de rentrer dans la brèche. L'un ou l'autre, c'est un petit peu trop tard, néanmoins, cet esprit n'a pas l'air si méchant au premier contact.

- N'oublie pas les enjeux de ces duels, souffla-t-elle en regardant le petit Yugi.

- « Hihi, cela ne risque pas, on va bien s'amuser ! »

- Dommage qu'on ne peut pas justement. On ne peut pas laisser les forces du mal prendre le dessus.

« Oh, si tu savais mon petit Yugi, il faut savoir jouer pour jouer parfois ! »

Etrange, mes lèvres n'ont pas bougé cette fois-ci.

« Logique, je ne parle pas là, je pense. J'écoute toutes tes petites pensées, d'ailleurs, t'es sympa aussi au premier contact, un peu chiant mais sympa ! »

Merci…

« Par contre, évite de faire d'exprimer tes sentiments sur ton visage parce que là, tu vas faire douter les gens. »

- Je te préviendrai une dernière fois, Lorène. Arrête ce tournoi, sinon, tu risques de te causer des problèmes.

- « Voyons, Ishizu, je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà chiante, depuis le règne du pharaon ».

Bravo, tu as réussi à me faire remarqué, tu étais obligée de le clamer ? Le pharaon réapparaît dans le corps de Yugi, Ishizu active son collier millénaire.

- Oh non, tu as déjà brisé ce qui te séparait de cet esprit.

- « Ding, Ding, Ding, c'est qui qui te l'a dit ? Le père Noêl ? Râ ? De toute façon, tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Je souris sadiquement, je suis un peu d'accord avec Eléonor, il n'y a plus rien à faire, Ishizu arrêtera de me déblatérer ses explications à la mord moi le nœud.

- Que les duellistes Para et Pegasus prennent place sur le terrain de duel.

Le chauve en tunique orange et le créateur du jeu montent sur la plateforme, mélange leur jeu et le placent dans l'emplacement de deck. En admirant la grandeur du dirigeable, j'aperçois enfin Kaiba, en hauteur devant une des cabines. Il est en train de communiquer avec…sa veste.

« Chacun son truc… »

Ouais mais là, il est bien bizarre notre Kaiba. Il se fige, regarde d'abord Pegasus, qui est dos à lui puis de toute sa grandeur, me distingua dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il a l'air choqué, ou du moins, surpris.

« Je crois qu'il a trouvé ton petit secret. »

Il y a des chances, mais je pense que j'ai plus de secret qu'il ne le croit.


	23. Chapter 23

_« Je m'ennuie, on ne peut pas aller voir Kaiba pour se faire une belle joute verbale ? »_

Nan, on reste à regarder le duel entre Pegasus et Para.

_« On sait tous que c'est Pegasus qui va gagner…Eléonor s'ennuie ! »_

C'est moi où tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? Bref, tant que j'ai cette voix qui parle dans ma tête, je garde l'œil fixé sur une étoile en l'air. Sinon, je n'imaginerai pas l'expression de mon visage.

_« Je ne parle pas, je pense ! »_

Elle a la répartie d'un enfant…je décide de lui faire plaisir quand je suis sûre que Pegasus va gagner. J'indique à June que je vais me reposer, il doit être 23h, ce qui explique mes yeux explosés de fatigue.

Les couloirs passent un à un, j'avoue être perdue dans ce grand dirigeable, une porte est ouverte. J'entre pour voir qui s'y trouve, personne…mais un deck se trouve sur lu bureau en dessous du hublot. Je me déplace jusque là et tire la première carte « Sliffer, le dragon du ciel », qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette carte et elle est surpuissante !

_« Prends-là »_

C'est du vol.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était légal, prends-là »_

Par curiosité, je pioche la deuxième carte, « Le Magicien des Ténèbres », ah ça doit être le deck de Yugi ! C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus là quand je suis rentrée.

- Yugi, tu es là ?

J'entends un gros bruit, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné, s'en suivit d'une grognement de douleur. Cela m'alerta, d'un pas lent, je me dirigeais vers les jurons sortis de la voix.

- Ca va alleeeeeeeeez… ?!

Je savais que je n'aurai pas du changer de pièce et rester devant le bureau, retour arrière, retour arrière !

_« Yeah, enfin de l'action ! »_

Tais-toi, toi ! Je me sers de mes mains pour cacher la rougeur de mon visage, je ne savais pas que cette pièce était la douche. Je suis bien dans la chambre de Yugi, celui-ci prenait apparemment sa douche, en entendant ma voix, il a du sortir et se cogner. Les trois secondes durant lesquelles je suis allée voir si il allait bien ont gravé une image dans ma tête à vie !

Je rassure, il portait une serviette au niveau de l'entrejambe, mais je vous assure avoir vu le reste.

- Avec un peu de chance, en se cognant la tête, il a perdu la mémoire.

- Avec un peu de chance, je ne serai pas tombé en sortant.

Oh mince, cette voix grave n'est pas à Yugi mais au phaRaon, je lui fais face et m'incline en m'excusant. Il porte sa serviette autour du bassin, ce qui apaise un peu ma rougeur.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas, je vais repartir.

- Justement, reste dans la chambre, j'arrive tout de suite.

- « _J'aurai du le violer pendant qu'il était au sol »._

- Hein ?

Nah, nah, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça ! Retour arrière, où est la télécommande, où est CETTE TELECOMMANDE ?!

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Je vais t'attendre, à toute !

Je galope vers le lit, je m'assoie et tente de me calmer, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ?!

_- « Tu aurais du voir ta tête, ou la mienne, enfin notre tête. C'était trop drôle ! »_

- Pour toi, oui !

_- « Rho, me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas rincée l'œil quand il était au sol, dommage qu'il portait une serviette… »_

- …Tu fantasmes sur le mec qui a détruit ton âme ?

_- « J'aime le corps, pas son esprit, nuance. Si tu veux, je prends le grand, tu prends le petit, échange équivalent. »_

- Qui a dit que je voulais le petit Yugi ?

_- « Tu préfères Joey ou Kaiba ? Mh, c'est vrai, je vais pouvoir te caser maintenant ! Tu sais que j'ai une véritable vocation pour les relations amoureuses ? Tu choisis qui tu veux et je te fais sortir avec ! »_

- …Espèce de grande malade.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de te parler à toi-même deux secondes.

Ah juste, j'avais oublié que de l'extérieur, je dois ressembler à une schizophrène level 4. A quand le prochain niveau ? Je me retourne vers le pharaon, cette fois habillé et posé sur son le bureau en bois.

- Tu as libéré l'esprit, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages, Lorène ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont Bakura et …

_- « Cela faisait longtemps, mon pharaon »._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mes phrases car Eléonor décide de me prendre les cordes vocales.

_- « J'aurai bien aimé garder mon ami et ne pas être obligée de payer à sa place. »_

- Laisse le corps de Lorène, il ne t'appartient pas.

_- « Et toi avec celui de Yugi, c'est pareil. Chacun son enveloppe. »_

Le grand Yugi s'apprêtait à répondre quand un haut parleur annonça la fin de la première partie de la phase finale. Je reprends les commandes et me dirige vers la porte, il me suit et marche à côté de moi.

- Ca va aller ?

- Ne tant fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème avec elle. S'il y en a un, je t'appellerai.

Il hoche la tête, tant qu'elle ne fait que parler à ma place pour se foutre de moi ou des autres, il n'y a aucun souci. Nous arrivons dans la grande salle de sélection, je me place à droite de Pegasus, je devine qu'il a gagné.

_« Qui c'est qui avait raison ? »_

D'un côté, celui qui en doutait ne connaît pas Pegasus. Kaiba entre dans la pièce, j'esquisse un sourire quand il me regarde. Pas un sourire sincère, un sourire sadique, comme celui du méchant Yugi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle mon visage.

- Les duellistes encore en course sont Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Lorène Yuurei, Bakura Ryo, Marik Ishtar, Namu, Mai Valentine et Maximilien Pegasus. Vu que vous êtes neufs, un des duellistes sera directement qualifié pour la prochaine phase.

L'arbitre en noir active sa machine du hasard, j'espère être la chanceuse qui n'aura pas à affronter un mais je déchante vite.

- Premier duel, Lorène Yuurei contre Maximilien Pegasus.

Evidemment…Haha, quelle bonne nouvelle ! On va s'amuser !

- Deuxième duel, Bakura Ryo contre Yugi Muto. Ensuite, Namu contre Mai et enfin Joey contre Marik.

Je garde un sourire intimidé, je plisse et déplisse les yeux comme une épileptique. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas complètement stressée, ni complètement sereine, c'est sûrement l'autre part de moi qui prend une partie du stress. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Le premier duel va commencer, que les duellistes se préparent pour leur affrontement.

Je sors la première, ignorant l'appel de Joey, de toute façon, nous aurons tout le loisir de papoter plus tard.

_« Avec ce genre de pensée, je comprends pourquoi t'as pas de copain »._

Où est le bouton off ? Bref, le fait d'ignorer Joey me rappelle que je n'ai pas reparlé avec June et Michèle depuis mon dernier duel. J'irai m'excuser plus tard mais elles doivent comprendre. En montant sur la plateforme, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre dans ma veste et m'envoie des frissons, je risque d'être malade demain. Je le suis déjà maintenant aussi…

Les spectateurs se mettent à leur place, préparant leur pari pour les éliminés. Joey parie sur moi, Key lui parie sur Pegasus, le prix est une carte rare, quelle belle façon de ce servir de ce tournoi. Le créateur de celui-ci a daigné descendre pour voir le duel de plus près, c'est surprenant de sa part. Pegasus arrive un peu plus tard, il se place à dix mètres de moi et enfile son disque de duel.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, Eléonor.

_- « Merci, Maximilien, toi aussi. »_

Les autres nous regardent surpris, le fait que l'esprit ait répondu au prénom d'Eléonor les étonne, logique, je m'appelle Lorène. Je vois dans les yeux de Pegasus qu'il a fait exprès. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, idiote !

_« Bah désolé, mais moi, je m'appelle Eléonor ! »_

Ce n'est pas une raison, tu sais bien que les gens me connaissent sous le nom de Lorène, pas Eléonor, tu es en train de foutre en l'air tout ce que j'essaie de garder depuis le début.

- C'est qui Eléonor ? Demanda gentiment Serenity.

- Personne ! M'empressai-je de répondre, allez, ce duel c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Je pioche, je commence la première, c'est moi qui l'ai dit d'abord, nah…Bref, qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

- Eléonor, te rappelles-tu ce que nous avions conclu si nous nous affrontions ?

Ah, j'avais presque oublié, il a un deal à me proposer.

- J'écoute.

- Si tu gagnes ce duel, je te lègue ma demeure, celle dans laquelle tu as vécu 3 mois quand tu étais petite. Tu te souviens ? Avec tous ces jouets de personnage de bande dessiné.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je me souviens que c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir les bandes dessinées et les cartoons. J'avais passé 3h à créer un scénario entre Titi, GrosMinet, Tazz et Bip Bip. Ils devaient vaincre les autres looney toons avec la carotte de Bugs Bunny. Qu'est-ce que c'était chouette, je ne me rappelle plus comment cette histoire terminait…

- Elle connaissait déjà Pegasus avant qu'il ne crée les cartes du duel de monstre ? S'interrogea Téa.

- Je me rappelle, c'était si chouette ! M'écriai-je comme une gamine de 5 ans devant un cornet de glace. Sérieusement ? Avec tous les jouets ?

- Ils sont toujours à leur place, je n'y ai pas touché depuis ton départ pour l'orphelinat. Si tu gagnes, ce que j'espère pour toi, je t'offre tout ceci, considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire que tu dois décrocher.

- Orphelinat ? Répéta Joey, bah dis donc, il y a vachement de choses qu'on ignore ici !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Wheeler, ajouta Kaiba les yeux fermés. Si je n'avais pas surpris leur conversation, je l'appellerai encore Lorène Yuurei.

Tu ne m'appelle pas tout court, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je vois aux têtes des spectateurs qu'ils ne comprennent rien à rien.

_« Explique leur. »_

Et briser la couverture que j'ai depuis plusieurs années, juste maintenant ? Tu te fous de moi, là.

_« Je vais le faire alors, je te rappelle que je vis à l'intérieur de toi. »_

- Bien, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je m'appelle Lorène Yuurei, légalement parlant, je porte ce nom depuis que je suis petite mais pas depuis que je suis née. En fait, mon véritable nom c'est Eléonor.

- Eléonor ?

- Eléonor Pegasus.

Deux ou trois infarctus, des visages figés, des souffles coupés et des yeux exorbités plus tard. Nah mais ce n'est pas la nouvelle de l'année non plus.

- Tu es la fille de Pegasus ?! S'exclama Tristan.

- Euh, il est un peu jeune pour être mon père, c'est mon oncle. C'est le frère de ma mère, morte avec mon père dans un Hypermarché lors d'une prise d'otage.

Je sens la pitié et la compassion émaner de certains, la surprise et l'admiration d'autres. C'est mignon de voir les gens qui se sentent vraiment concernés par votre vie.

_« Bande d'hypocrites, ils n'en ont rien à foutre, crois-moi »_

Non, je ne te crois pas, je sens qu'ils sont sincères dans leur expression, ça me touche vraiment. Maximilien me scrute pour voir ce que je fais, je crois qu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'intérieur de moi.

- Reprenons le duel, voulez-vous. J'ai une seule chose à ajouter, appeler moi Lorène Yuurei et ne me prenez pas en pitié ou quoi que ce soit, je veux bien une once de compassion maintenant mais après, je veux qu'on me prenne pour quelqu'un de normal ou du moins le peu que je puisse être.

Ca cogite chez certains, bon, Tristan a l'air de bugger légèrement, Duke aussi, si j'avais un appareil photo, j'immortaliserai ce moment.

- Bof, dit Joey. Pour moi, tu seras toujours la petite Âme' qui n'a jamais livré de duel, et qui surprend aussi les garçons sous la douche.

Pharaon, je vais te buter ! Punaise, il n'a pas été le dire à Joey, mon dieu, j'ai du rêver, il n'a pas dit « douche » mais « mouche », je l'ai surpris sous la mouche, ok !

- Ah mais Maximilien, si je perds, tu obtiens quoi ?

- Si tu perds, tu reviendras vivre chez moi, jusqu'à tes dix huit ans.

Ah, je me rappelle qu'il me l'avait déjà demandé dans une lettre avec la carte Âme de pureté et de lumière. Depuis que Cécilia Pegasus est morte, il a cherché à avoir plus de contact avec moi, je n'ai jamais pu combler ses attentes, j'étais trop égoïste pour le faire.

- J'accepte, je vivrai chez toi…jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi, c'est la moindre des choses.

_« Vas y que je te mets les violons maintenant ! »_

La ferme, reprenons notre duel. Tu avais envie de jouer ? Alors jouons ! J'invoque pour commencer le guerrier Ardoise [1900/400] en mode attaque, suivit de la carte magie « Serviteur du Fossoyeur », grâce à cette carte, si Pegasus veut m'attaquer, il va devoir envoyer la première carte de son deck au cimetière.

- A toi !

- Bien, je vois que tu as décidé de te faire un deck spécial effet et monstre puissant. J'active la carte magie « Le monde des toons ! »

- Oh non ! S'exclama le petit Yugi.

Oh non quoi ? Je vois juste un livre pour enfant de l'autre côté du terrain, d'un côté, je ne connais pas les cartes de Pegasus.

- Je dois sacrifier 1000 points de vie pour l'activer, j'invoque la «Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline Toon [2300/0].

_« Etrange, son toon a exactement le même effet que le monstre d'origine… »_

Tu as raison, il doit y avoir anguille sous roche, mais le monstre a changé de forme, il est en version bande dessiné. Géniaaaaaal !

- C'est trop bien fait ! M'écriai-je les yeux scintillants.

- Je savais que tu aimerais voir ce jeu en cartoon, je n'ai pas encore fini. Grâce au monde des toons, je peux sacrifier directement ma troupe d'Assaut pour invoquer Le Squelette Malfaisant toon [2500/1200] ! Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

Pas mal, j'adore !

_« C'est ton adversaire, je te rappelle ! »_

Ca n'empêche pas que c'est super beau, je me demande s'il a une Magicienne des Ténèbres Toon, j'ai trop envie de voir ! Bon la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai pas de monstre ou de combinaison pouvant détruire son Squelette Toon, je dois me faire une bonne défense.

- Je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine ce tour.

Je garde le Guerrier Ardoise en mode attaque, pour obliger son monstre à attaquer le mien pour activer la faculté spéciale de mon monstre.

- Bien, j'invoque le Soldat Canon Toon [1400/1300] en mode attaque, Squelette Malfaisant toon, attaque directement le point de vie d'Eléonor !

- Directement… ?

- Eh oui, en sacrifiant la première carte de mon deck à cause du Serviteur du Fossoyeur et 500 points de vie, le monde des Toons me permet d'attaquer directement tes points de vie !

Le démon sort du livre, dépasse mon terrain et m'envoie une décharge électrique, descendant mes points de vie à 1500.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, mon Soldat Canon Toon a le même effet que la forme originale, je le sacrifie pour t'infliger 500 points de dommage en plus.

3000 points de perdu en un seul tour, mais le sacrifice de Pegasus lui a coûté 1500 points. Néanmoins, une seule attaque peut me coûter le reste de mes points de vie, je pioche, voyons voir…

- Lorène ! M'appela Joey.

Je tourne la tête, ignorant l'esprit qui me disait de me concentrer et de l'ignorer.

- N'oublie pas que la version originale vaut souvent mieux que la copie !

Mieux que la copie… ? Je regarde mes cartes, Troupe d'assaut Gobeline [2300/0], c'est l'original, mais il n'a pas assez de point d'attaque pour détruire son Squelette.

_« Il y a bien une petite combinaison qui pourrait le détruire. »_

Effectivement, j'ai bien fait de déposer ce monstre sur le terrain au dernier tour.

- J'invoque ma Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline en mode attaque ! Je retourne ensuite mon monstre face caché, c'est le Guerrier Fusée [1500/1300]. Son attaque est peut-être plus faible que celle de ton Squelette mais il va me permettre de détruire son monstre ! Guerrier Fusée, attaque le Squelette Malfaisant !

- Mais elle va perdre 1000 points de vie ! Remarqua Téa.

- Non, elle ne subira aucun dégât, expliqua Joey. La faculté spéciale du Guerrier Fusée lui permet non seulement ne pas subir la différence d'attaque mais aussi de diminuer l'attaque du monstre de Pégasus de 500 points.

- Exact ! Maintenant, Troupe d'assaut Gobeline, attaque le Squelette Malfaisant Toon !

Ma stratégie fonctionne, le monstre de Pegasus est détruit et ses points de vie chutent à 2300. Il me reste encore le Guerrier Ardoise, je le lance à l'assaut de ses points de vie mais il active la carte « Bouc Emissaire », cela lui permet de mettre 4 jetons Mouton sur son terrain, j'en détruis un et fini le tour. Ma Troupe d'Assaut n'a pas d'autre choix que de se mettre en mode défense.

- Tu t'améliores, dis-moi, mais tu ne finiras pas ce tournoi. J'invoque un troupe d'assaut Gobeline Toon en mode attaque et finis mon tour en posant une carte face cachée.

- Euh, d'accord, j'invoque le Serpent de mer rouge Géant [1800/800] en mode attaque, tous mes monstres, détruisez les jetons de Pegasus !

Ils obéissent, laissant la troupe d'assaut sur son Terrain, je pose une carte face cachée et termine le tour.

- Je sacrifie ma Troupe d'assaut Gobeline Toon pour invoquer la Magicienne des Ténèbres Toon [2000/1700]!

Trop mignonne ! Je reste en admiration devant le livre Toon, il s'ouvre et une boule d'énergie en sortir. Une lumière jaillit et dévoile une petite fille avec de grands yeux bleus, le costume de la Magicienne des Ténèbres.

- Magnifiiiiique !

_« C'est ton ennemi ! »_

Une personne aussi mignonne peut être mon ennemi quand elle veut ! Sauf que…le monde des Toons étant sur le terrain, Pegasus peut m'attaquer avec 2000 points d'attaque.

- Magicienne des Ténèbres Toons, détruis les derniers points de vie d'Eléonor !

- J'active la carte piège « Tornade de Poussière », je décide de détruire le monde des Toons !

Ma carte piège apparaît et fait sortir une tornade, elle feint le terrain et détruit le monde des Toons. La Magicienne stoppe son attaque, effectivement, elle ne peut pas être invoquée sur le terrain si le monde des Toons ne s'y trouve pas. Elle est automatiquement détruite, laissant le terrain de Pegasus sans défense.

- C'est à moi, Guerrer Ardoise, Serpent de mer rouge Géant et Guerrier Fusée, attaquez les points de vie de Pegasus !

Les trois s'élancent vers Pegasus, je crains sa carte face cachée mais il ne l'active pas, un nuage de fumée se forme à l'impact. Les points de vie de mon adversaire chutant à 0. J'ai gagné, à la fois le match, mais également le duel.

- Le gagnant de ce premier duel de la deuxième partie est Lorène Yuurei !

- Bravo Cocotte !

- Merci mon Chou.

Je descends de la plateforme de duel et me place à côté de June et Michèle, elles me félicitent dans un petit murmure. C'était mon premier duel avec l'esprit, j'en tire comme conclusion qu'elle n'aime pas quand je pense à autre chose que le duel, à autre chose que de gagner.

Nous avons droit à une pause plus longue avant le prochain duel, je rentre dans la chambre de Joey avec les autres. Je me sens observée, c'est sûrement du aux nouvelles du début du duel. Ca me rappelle que la demeure de mon enfance va être à mon nom, enfin, à moi, vu que je ne sais pas à quel nom ça sera noté.

- La nièce de Pegasus, murmure Tristan en brisant le silence. On n'aurait jamais deviné.

- Surtout que tu n'avais pas encore livré de duel avant ce tournoi.

_- « Oh bah deux âmes dont une qui joue depuis des lustres, ça donne de l'aide, hein ! »_

Je me demandais où t'étais passée, toi.

- Deux âmes dans un…hein ?

_- « Oh mon petit Joey, tu comprends jamais rien toi. »_

- Bah, si tu m'expliquais au lieu de te foutre de moi, Lorène, ça serait plus simple !

Il est énervé maintenant, punaise, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire chier ? Je te rappelle que c'est un de mes amis, alors tu te calmes !

_« Ouh, la tigresse sort ses griffes, je ne toucherai pas à ton Joey, ma belle. »_

T'es cinglée, toi. Je secoue la tête en m'excusant auprès de Joey. Cela fait rire Michèle et June au pas de la porte, elles ont l'habitude de me voir dans cet état, sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Où est Serenity ? Demanda Joey, oubliant vite sa colère.

- Je pense l'avoir vu rentrer dans le dirigeable en dernière, répondit Téa. Elle a dit qu'elle allait bientôt revenir.

Je vois dans les yeux bruns de Joey qu'il va aller voir, je le suis discrètement, assez discrètement pour que June me frappe dans le dos lorsque je passe la porte. Acte qui me fait tomber par Terre et qui me fait jurer.

- Ne fais pas agent secret, me dit le grand blond. Tu risquerais de te faire repérer alors que tu n'es pas encore partie.

- Je t'ennuie, Joey.

Nous traversons les couloirs côte à côte, j'hésite à lui expliquer que certaines phrases sortant de ma bouche ne sont pas de moi, il risque de me prendre pour une folle.

_« C'est déjà fait. »_

Mais tu as un bouton off, j'espère ! C'est bête, je ne pourrai plus avoir de pensé cochonne maintenant que tu m'observes…quoique, ça ne m'arrêtera pas.

_« Tu veux voir qui est la plus cochonne entre nous deux ? »_

C'est-à-dire ?

_- « Hey mon bel étalon blond, ça te dirait de me chevaucher ? »_

- Nyehh ?!

JE TE DETESTE ! Je ne pensais pas à aller dire ça !

- Non ! J'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne l'ai pas pensé non plus ! C'est une erreur !

De loin, je dois avoir l'air d'une tomate sur le point d'exploser, Joey me dévisage l'air de se demander comment enchaîner. Il soupire et reprend le chemin en me lançant.

- Ca dépend, si je prends mon fouet, je peux tout faire.

…oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait être pire…

_« Tu veux voir ? »_

Non ! Tu arrêtes, tu ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie, sinon, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque d'ici peu. Je cours sur quelques mètres pour rattraper Joey qui se fout de moi, je pourrai faire pareil mais je tiens à me faire toute petite.

- Par contre, poursuivit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu m'expliqueras comment tu fais pour parler sans que ce soit toi qui parles.

Il continue d'avancer tandis que je me suis arrêtée dans mon élan. Je lève les yeux sur les néons, je me concentre sur ce que je peux trouver dans mon esprit, je n'ai aucunement la sensation d'avoir une intruse, pourtant c'est le cas.

- Un problème ?

- Plusieurs, ce n'est pas toujours moi qui parle, c'est un peu comme Yugi, il y a juste des détails différents.

- Comme quoi ? Yugi, lui a toujours le contrôle de son corps, il le partage avec le pharaon.

- Oui, mais le pharaon est quelqu'un de bon, l'esprit qui vit en moi ne l'est pas.

_- « Essaies un peu d'être sympa avec la personne qui a tué ton meilleur ami et on en reparlera ! »_

- Ferme-là un peu toi…

- …T'as vraiment l'air d'une schizophrène quand tu fais ça…

_« Sympathique… »_

Cette fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, j'essaie de lui expliquer et il se fout de moi. Tsss, quel boulet ce mec. J'imagine que le fait que je sois vexée se lit sur mon visage mais je marche le long du mur pour voir où se trouve Serenity.

- Ok, je t'ai vexé, ce n'était pas le but !

Ranafout', j'ai envie de faire ma gamine pour me mettre à ton niveau…Oh, j'entends une conversation dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est le bureau de Kaiba. Joey et moi nous plaçons le chaque côté de la porte, nous reconnaissons la voix de Serenity.

- […] donc c'était pour savoir si tu…accepterais de faire un tour avec moi après le tournoi.

He ? Serenity vient de demander à Kaiba pour sortir avec ou je rêve ?!


	24. Chapter 24

- Nah, j'ai rêvé, ce n'est pas possible ! Râbacha Joey pour la trois millionième fois, nous avons tous les deux eu une hallucination !

Pour lui, la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait se passer est arrivée, Serenity a apparemment demandé à Kaiba pour sortir avec, Joey est dans tous ses états.

- Si ça se trouve, on s'est trompé.

_- Ouais, non, ils vont sortir ensemble et avoir des enfants avec des problèmes d'ego, c'est beau la génétique._

-…J'imagine que ce n'est pas toi qui viens de dire ça.

- Exact.

Il s'améliore, il devine quand c'est Eléonor qui parle. La claaaaasse.

- Ne dramatise pas, si ça se trouve, Kaiba va simplement refuser. Ta sœur s'en remettra et tout le monde oubliera ça.

- Je vais avoir du mal à me réjouir de ça…murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

_« Quelle poule mouillée ce type. »_

Pense ce que tu veux ma grande, mais tu ne saurais pas te mettre à sa place, moi non plus mais c'est mon ami.

- Ferme les yeux, imagine ta sœur heureuse dans les bras de Kaiba, n'est-ce pas l'important ? Et puis, s'il dérape ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec Serenity, tu auras une très bonne raison de lui en foutre une, je serai de la partie aussi !

Joey relève sa tête, je garde un sourire complice, malgré toutes les insultes que maugrée Eléonor durant ce temps. Prise d'une idée lumineuse, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et penche ma bouche vers son oreille.

_« Que ceux qui ont cru qu'elle allait lui mordre le lobe lève la main ! »_

- Après le tournoi, pour leur première sortie si il y en a une, on les espionnera pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, pigé ?

Il hoche une fois de la tête et me rend mon étreinte, j'interdis à l'esprit de briser ce bon moment avec l'une de ses phrases idiotes. Nous nous séparons à l'annonce du prochain duel, c'est Yugi contre Bakura.

_« Mon Bakura… »_

Ouais, le psychopathe. Nous sortons de la pièce, trouvons difficilement la sortie et attendons du côté des tribunes.

- Il semble que Pegasus soit reparti, m'annonce Michèle. Nous l'avons vu prendre un hélicoptère et repartir, il t'a laissé cette lettre.

Je la remercie et l'ouvre sur le champ, plusieurs dessins ont été griffonnés sur le papier, ils représentent des personnages de cartoon.

_Chère Lorène,_

_J'ai constaté tes talents de duelliste, tu sais te débrouiller avec les cartes que je t'ai données. Tu as gagné, la demeure est à toi, tu recevras la paperasse dans les jours qui suivent, je les enverrai à tes parents avec un explicatif._

_Ma sœur serait fière de toi, néanmoins, je décèle un problème chez toi, tâche de le régler comme tu le fais toujours, avec détermination. _

_J'ai joint à cette lettre un dernier cadeau de ma part, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier, ce n'est pas une carte, tu n'en as plus besoin ! _

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt, il me faudra une revanche !_

_A bientôt ma chérie,_

_Maximilien Pegasus_

Ces mots me font sourire, je regarde dans l'enveloppe et tire un petit pendentif, c'est un œil du millénium attaché par des maillons. Je me demande s'il sait que j'ai un rapport avec ce symbole. Je demande à Joey de me l'attacher autour du cou, il obéit, une fois le cadeau déposé sur mon sternum, une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je ne m'y intéresse pas plus et regarde le duel.

_« LORENE ! »_

- Kyaaaa !

Les regards se tournent vers moi, j'ai le rythme cardiaque à « donf ». Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me crier dans les oreilles ? Même si ce ne sont pas mes oreilles à proprement parler.

- Nh, désolé, reprenez votre duel !

Je m'éclipse sur le côté, là où personne ne viendrait voir, sauf une…à peine ai-je eu le temps de me calmer qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule et rebelote ! Je vais finir cardiaque, je le sens…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je à bout de souffle.

En me retournant, je remarque que c'est Kaiba, double raison de mourir raide…mais tant qu'il ne part pas, je ne peux pas demander à l'esprit pourquoi elle a hurlé mon prénom.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? M'inquiétai-je en voyant son regard vide.

Il n'y avait plus aucun éclat dans ses prunelles bleues, je le secouai de toutes mes forces. Suite à ça, il s'effondra dans mes bras, c'est vraiment la pire soirée de ma vie ! Il est lourd, ça me donne mal aux jambes, m'aidant d'une barrière pour m'asseoir sur le sol et poser sa tête sur mes cuisses.

- Kaiba, réveille-toi ! Sinon, tu ne veux pas que Serenity te voies dans cet état, quand même !

J'enchaînai mes paroles par de petites frappes sur sa joue, aucune réaction, je ne fais pas lui en foutre une non plus ! Mh, l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça…

- Kaiba…ne m'oblige pas à te balancer par-dessus le dirigeable !

Aucune réaction, si ça se trouve, il est mort…j'hésite entre le bonheur et la tristesse…soyons heureux ! Bon, il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de le réveiller, je lui pince les joues, le nez, quoique ce soit en espérant me prendre une gifle. En le tirant par le col, je revois la scène où il parlait à son manteau, je le tâte pour trouver où peut se trouver cet émetteur.

- Bingo !

Je le presse et appelle quelqu'un, aucune réponse, je fouille ses poches à la recherche d'un téléphone.

- Je dois avoir le numéro de Mokuba, tu me devras quelque chose après, toi…

Je décale la tête de Kaiba pour récupérer le portable dans ma poche. Je m'énerve durant trois minutes sur cette technologie tactile qui me fait perdre mon temps. J'envoie un message SOS à Mokuba, lui indiquant où je me trouve, il faut juste que je patiente. Une ombre bouge au loin, je plisse les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit mais elle disparaît, sûrement a-t-elle remarqué mon regard. Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air de loin, avec Kaiba sur mes genoux.

- Et…et si c'était Serenity ?! Oh shit…

Je reçois une réponse de Mokuba, disant qu'il arrive et que je ne bouge pas, ça ne risque pas, j'ai les jambes complètement endormies…Bougez le de là…

- Lorène !

- Mokuba, tu peux m'aider à le retirer de là ?

Il maintient le corps de son grand frère tandis que je me relève sur mes jambes et passe un bras autour de Kaiba et le lève. Mokuba le tient de l'autre côté et m'indique où je dois le déplacer.

- Je me demande bien comment ça a pu arriver, dit Mokuba en me visant du regard.

- J'aurai pu l'assommer, mais il est tombé juste avant que je ne passe à l'action.

Arrivés dans son bureau, nous allongeons le corps sur le canapé, je vois sur les écrans de contrôle que le duel entre Yugi et Bakura s'est soldé par la victoire de Yugi. Je note également l'absence de Joey et de Serenity, j'espère que ça n'a rien avoir avec cette silhouette.

- Il n'y a personne pour annoncer le prochain duel ? Remarquai-je.

Mokuba frappa sa main sur son front.

- Mince, j'ai oublié que mon frère venait de virer l'arbitre et que Rolan n'est pas encore revenu !

…il a viré l'arbitre ? J'aurai peut-être du le jeter par-dessus la barrière finalement…

- Le prochain duel oppose Joey à Marik, non ? Alors il suffit de l'annoncer dans le haut parleur, rien de bien compliquer…

Je vois un micro. Une idée germe dans ma tête, je me précipite dessus et appuie sur le bouton rouge. Un crissement détruit ce qu'il reste de tympan du côté de la plateforme.

- Ouah ! Désolé !

Je racle ma gorge et prends une voix plus assurée et solennelle.

- Le vainqueur de ce duel est Yugi Muto ! Le prochain duel qui opposera Marik contre Joey Wheeler débutera dans quelques minutes.

Je réappuie sur la touche, un gros soupir sort de ma bouche, quand j'y pense, il ne reste plus que deux duels avant la phase finale des phases finales.

- Je vais m'occuper de Seto, tu peux y aller, encore merci Lorène.

Oh Mokuba est trop mignon, je me permets de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me sens un peu seule, Eléonor ne répond plus depuis tout à l'heure, ça devrait m'inquiéter ? Elle a littéralement tué deux de mes neurones en hurlant mon prénom, elle devrait encore m'appeler…

Il se fait vraiment tard, il est 2h du matin sur l'heure de mon portable, je vais me prendre une douche. J'entre dans ma chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte, il faudra aussi que je ferme la porte de la douche, je n'ai pas envie de vivre à l'inverse ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yugi. J'ôte tous mes vêtements, ainsi que mon pendentif, j'entre dans la cabine et ouvre l'eau, enfin un peu de tranquillité…

_« Tu m'entends ? »_

Je n'ai rien dit, je pousse un grognement pour lui répondre, pourquoi me demande-t-elle ceci d'ailleurs, je l'entendais tout le temps.

_« Quelque chose m'empêchait de te contacter, j'ai juste pu crier ton prénom et hop, connexion bloquée, comme pour les abonnements de la télévision. »_

- Tu veux dire 15 minutes d'attente avant de pouvoir voir son programme ce qui inclut d'inventer de grandes techniques sophistiquées pour savoir quand on aura envie de voir la télévision ? Je compatis, il n'y a rien de pire…

_« Oh éh, mon Bakura a gagné ? »_

- Désolé chouchou, c'est bien sûr Yugi qui a gagné ! Il fallait s'en douter, il est trop fort !

_« Tant pis, on le ridiculisera à la prochaine phase ! Il faut que je voie Bakura, on y va ! »_

- Au cas où, nous sommes dans une douche là, laisse-moi me reposer, j'ai les jambes en compote après avoir soutenu Kaiba.

_« Grrr »_

- Oh la ferme…ça fait autant d'année que tu es sous abstinence sexuelle que tu aies envie du pharaon, de Kaiba et de Bakura ?

_« Ca, ça ne regarde que moi, sauf si tu veux qu'on aie une vraie discussion là-dessus. »_

- Je n'y tiens pas trop, désolé.

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates »_

Pauvre de moi, je finis de me laver, m'enroule autour d'une serviette et sors de la douche.

_« Attention, y a peut-être le pharaon de l'autre côté de ce mur… »_

Haha, t'es bête va. J'enfile des vêtements neufs, oui, j'en avais dans mon sac, avec ma légendaire chance, je risquais d'avoir de petits problèmes. Une fois habillée, je reprends le pendentif de Pegasus en main, Eléonor parut paniquée.

_« Ne le mets pas s'il te plait ! »_

- Il a un effet sur toi ?

_« Je me sens partir… »_

A la place de l'attacher autour de mon cou, je l'enfonce dans la poche de mon jean, je remets mon deck dans une pochette et ouvre la porte. Joey faillit me foutu une grande peur lorsque je le vis.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Me plaignis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour la première fois, je le vois avec un air sérieux, presque reprochable…

- La prochaine fois, évite de faire des leçons « ta sœur sera heureuse avec ce type » alors que tu n'en as rien à foutre, ok ?

- De quoi tu…

- De quoi je parle ? Ma sœur est en larme parce que tous ses espoirs de se lancer avec un garçon sont vains puisque mademoiselle n'a même pas daigné informer qu'elle sortait déjà avec.

Autant j'aime les puzzles, autant là, le sien me les brise…

_« Maintenant que j'ai accès à ta mémoire, je crois que l'ombre que tu as vue était bien Serenity…ils se font des films, c'est de famille »_

Ouais, tu dois avoir raison, mais comment je suis censée répliquer que Kaiba s'est juste évanoui ?

- Penses-tu franchement que je m'amuserai avec les sentiments de ta sœur ?

- Franchement ? Je te connais pas, comment je pourrai le savoir ?

Ces paroles ont eu l'effet d'une douche froide, en quelques heures, on est passé de bons amis, à « je te connais pas donc je ne peux pas te faire confiance ». J'hésite dans la conduite à prendre. Finalement, je n'en prends aucune et reste sur place.

- Bref, je suis juste venu te dire merci d'avoir fait du mal à ma sœur. Allez bye, débutante.

Joey me tourne le dos et repart dans l'autre sens, ni Eléonor, ni moi ne prenons la parole, j'ai encore un peu de mal à assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'esprit prend finalement les devants et recule, tel un camion benne, il faudrait juste un « bip, bip » pour y croire et assoit le corps sur le lit.

- Il croit vraiment que je suis avec un type que je méprise ?

_- « Qui c'est qui avait dit que c'était un con ? Fallait m'écouter, j'ai de l'expérience pour ça ! »_

- Permets-moi d'en douter, ta seule expérience est bonne pour regarder les mecs à moitié nus tombant à la sortie de la douche.

_- « Ouh, pas d'attaque en dessous de la ceinture. »_

- Le prochain duel opposera Joey Wheeler à Marik, qu'ils prennent place sur le terrain ! Annonça Mokuba au dessus de la plateforme.

_« Raison de plus pour ne pas dire que Namu est en fait Marik, par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir qui est celui qui se fait passer pour Marik… »_

Je vois sur l'écran de la pièce que le faux Marik est un chauve avec une queue de cheval noir. Il a les yeux gris verts, d'étranges symboles gravés sur son visage et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de clé du millénium.

Le duel commence, Joey a l'air remonté, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa sœur, il apprendra bientôt la vérité, et pas que pour Marik. Il observe l'imposteur en mélangeant ses cartes, ça doit faire dix minutes qu'il mélange ces cartes…

- Ca suffit, je pense que vous avez suffisamment mélangé vos cartes.

Bah non, on est jamais trop prudent…ils prennent place chacun de leur côté et Joey pointe son adversaire du doigt.

- Ecoute, crâne d'œuf ! Tu ne tiendras pas plus de neuf tours dans ce duel ! Dois-je t'expliquer que le chiffre neuf vient après le huit ?

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était une lettre de l'alphabet, on m'aurait menti ? Répondis-je en regardant l'écran. C'est horrible, je vais me jeter du haut du dirigeable, c'est trop d'information d'un coup !

_- « Après neuf, il paraît, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, que c'est le nombre dix ! »_

- Nannn ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas !

Nous méchantes ? Où allez-vous chercher ça ? En tout cas, Joey déchante en voyant la baguette du millénium. C'est celle du vrai Marik, celle qui m'a chauffé la tête avant de faire connaissance avec Eléonor.

- Range ta canne et bats-toi en homme !

Il y a néanmoins un petit problème, je ne vois pas d'œil du millénium sur le front de ce type, mais je le vois toujours sur le front de Marik. Celle qu'il a brandit devant Joey n'est qu'une pâle copie.

Ils commencent enfin le duel, l'imposteur a l'air tellement sérieux par rapport à Joey qui s'imagine déjà victorieux. Il est complètement à l'ouest, si bien que dès qu'un coup de vent passe, il faillit perdre toutes ses cartes…

- Hey Joey ! Crie Tristan, si tu fais tomber tes cartes, tu auras dur à livrer ce duel.

- Je pense qu'il a besoin d'encouragement…murmura Serenity. Quelle souplesse, bravo Grand frère !

Elle est sérieuse ? Il ressemble à un chien avec cette carte qu'il sert entre ses dents…J'en ai assez vu comme ça, je sors de la pièce et pars en exploration, je vais finir par vomir sur ses murs de métal turquoisâtre…ça se dit ça ?

_- « Ca te dit une petite visite à la maison ? »_

- De quoi parles-tu ?

_- « De ma maison. »_

Je me sens partir, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, l'impact sur le sol me fait mal mais la douleur s'évapore en même temps que le décor.

Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant le long d'une rivière, le cri de quelques oiseaux, la sensation de vent effleurant mon visage et l'herbe saupoudrée de rosée du matin. Je ressens toutes ces choses lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, ma vue s'habitue à la lumière, un décor utopique s'offre à moi. Le soleil n'est qu'une boule bleue scintillante, reflétée par l'eau. Je cherche Eléonor du regard, elle est juste à côté de moi, du moins, j'imagine que c'est elle assise en observant envieusement la rivière.

_- Alors, comment tu trouves ?_

- Tu es Eléonor ?

Elle me ressemble beaucoup, ses yeux sont plus turquoises que bleus comme les miens. Ses cheveux sont totalement blonds, mises à part ses deux détails, elle est ma copie Ou je suis la sienne.

_- Yep ! C'est ici que j'attendais Bakura, j'attendais qu'il vienne me chercher. Il a fini par venir…n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

- Oui, je suis contente pour toi, du moins, je le suis quand tu n'utilises pas mon corps pour dire des cochonneries.

_- Tu les dis bien toute seule._

-…Je te l'accorde, tu as vraiment voulu quitter ce bel endroit ?!

_- Bah oui, si je n'avais pas une belle vue sur ta vie, je me serai déjà suicidée tellement je m'ennuyais ! _

Elle a du se régaler…

_- Mais j'avoue avoir voulu précipiter les choses, je suis passée par cette grosse boule bleue brillante pour t'aider. _

- Tu parles du soleil ?

_- Oui ! Je voyais comme tu avais envie de participer à ce tournoi, alors je t'y ai inscrite, sous ton faux nom bien sûr. J'ai vu que Yugi y participerait, il y avait une image de lui avec son puzzle du millénium sur le site, alors comprend que j'ai déduit que l'esprit du pharaon s'y trouvait…_

- Je vois…Mais, une minute, c'est de ta faute si je me suis baladée avec ce produit pour vaisselle en croyant qu'il y avait un bandit chez moi ?!

Eléonor enchaîne avec un rire enfantin, elle a bien du se marrer pendant que je flippais…mais maintenant que je l'ai sous la main, je peux peut-être en apprendre plus.

- Tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai fait ce jeu des ténèbres contre Yugi ?

_- Ah, oui, c'est le côté maléfique du pharaon, il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus réapparut depuis…j'espère juste ne plus atterrir dans ce puzzle, même si c'est ton corps. Tiens… ? Tu le sens aussi ?_

- La sensation d'être retournée ?

Mon double hocha la tête, c'est sûrement mon corps, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner…on est si bien ici, ça change du paysage ténébreux du dirigeable…

_- Il va falloir y retourner malheureusement…tu reviendras me voir, dis !_

Je lui fis la promesse, même si nous serons à présent vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble. Nous savons tous ce que c'est d'être seul.

Mon esprit revient à mon corps, je vois Mokuba tentant de me réveiller, je dois être tombée en plein milieu du couloir, deux fois en une nuit, le pauvre.

- Ah, tu vas bien ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas Mokuba ! C'était contrôlé, désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-…Nous atterrirons bientôt, la dernière phase se déroulera au sol, tiens le coup jusque là au moins…

Il a l'air vraiment inquiet malgré tous ce que je lui dis. D'un bond, je me remets sur les pieds, je sens que c'est la fin du duel, je monte discrètement sur la plateforme pour écouter la conversation houleuse.

- Tu es démasqué, Marik ! Dit le pharaon.

Ouais, on fait la fête, ils ont enfin compris ! Ouais, bon, j'ai seulement compris après avoir reçu un coup de chaud à cause de sa baguette mais bon, je le savais au moins !

- Je suis le génial Marik, c'est vrai !

- Namu nous a donc menti ? S'offusqua Téa.

- Ce nom ridicule n'était qu'une couverture.

- Tu es un monstre, ajouta Joey.

_« Bakura n'est pas là… »_

Vu l'état de cet imposteur, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si Bakura était aussi cassé que ça…

_« Eclipsons-nous un moment, nous agirons en temps voulu… »_

Je décide de voir ce qu'elle veut faire, je reprends place dans la chambre et regarde la télévision, ils emmènent celui qu'ils appellent Odion vers l'infirmerie. Bakura doit se trouver dans les parages.

- Lorène, c'est June et Michèle, on entre !

Mes deux meilleures amies rentrent dans la pièce, interrompant mon dialogue mental.

- Tu sais ce Marik ? C'était en fait Namu, quel choc !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répondis-je avec feignant la surprise totale, mais au fait, où est passé Bakura ?

- Je crois pouvoir t'y conduire, proposa June toujours aussi gentille. On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'éclipses aussi souvent, Lorène ?

Il faut que je leur dise, au moins à elle. Eléonor ne trouve rien à redire sur ma décision, je leur demande de s'asseoir et ferme la porte. Je débute mon histoire, espérant ne rien oublier.

- Je dois d'abord vous expliquer que j'ai découvert un de mes dons, je suis capable de voir les détenteurs d'objets du millénium, comme celui de Yugi. Je perçois juste un œil doré sur le front de la personne. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la seule chose, j'ai aussi…comme un esprit à l'intérieur de moi, une personne qui est capable de contrôler mon corps.

- Donc tu n'es pas schizophrène, conclut Michèle.

-…Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Cet esprit date de très longtemps, Yugi, Bakura et j'imagine que Marik aussi en possèdent un. Il date du temps du pharaon, qui se trouve être l'autre de Yugi. Autrefois, elle appartenait au force du mal, avec Bakura, une fois celui-ci tué, elle est devenue l'esclave du pharaon. Elle finit tuée pour avoir essayer de se venger de la mort de Bakura.

- Cela peut expliquer l'étrange comportement de Bakura lors de son duel contre Yugi…

- L'esprit se nomme comme moi avant, Eléonor et elle aimerait voir Bakura qui se trouve en infirmerie.

June souleva un sourcil à ce récit.

- Si c'est une méchante, justement, nous ne devrions pas l'écouter justement.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'elle ne m'a pas l'air si méchante que ça…

_- « Salut, c'est moi, j'aimerai vraiment voir Bakura. S'il te plait, Michèle, montre-moi le chemin. »_

Michèle se lève et frappe dans ma main, je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était tendue…nous traversons dans le couloir, nous empruntons les chemins où il n'y a personne. Je préfère cela ainsi, je n'ai aucune envie de croiser un certain Joey Wheeler…Michèle s'arrête devant une pièce et la montre du doigt, nous entrons, je distingue une forme dans le lit. Aux cheveux, c'est bien Bakura mais il y a une autre personne, elle a des cheveux bruns courts.

- Téa ?

Elle se tourna vers nous, entre ses mains se trouvait le collier du millénium de Bakura, ses yeux étaient dénués de sentiment comme Kaiba tout à l'heure.

_- « Bakura, je sens que tu es là, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire. »_

Les lèvres de Téa se mirent à bouger.

- Je suis là Eléonor, il faut que tu nous rejoignes, Marik et moi. Tu es encore dans le tournoi, tu peux utiliser le Royaume des ombres, nous devons nous venger du pharaon.

_- « Tu veux que je fasse des duels des ténèbres ? »_

- Oui.

_- « D'accord. »_


	25. Chapter 25

- Le prochain duel entre Marik et Mai Valentine se déroulera dans un quart d'heure.

Après le dialogue entre les deux esprits, nous sommes ressorties, June et Michèle sont parties devant tandis que je réfléchissais à cette histoire de duel des ténèbres.

_« Eh bien, le perdant rejoindra le royaume des ombres… »_

Donc si on affronte un grand duelliste et qu'il nous shoot en un tour, on est bonne pour les enfers.

_« Je pense qu'on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir, au pire, je pourrai peut-être essayer de nous sauver dans la chambre de l'âme. »_

Je n'ai pas trop confiance en ce Bakura maintenant…j'entends du bruit qui vient du couloir d'à côté, je longe discrètement le mur pour écouter la conversation.

- Kaiba, il faut atterrir, tu vois bien que nous avons des blessés à bord !

- C'est mon tournoi, Wheeler, et je refuse de faire descendre cet appareil.

C'est Seto et Joey, c'est vrai qu'il y a déjà deux blessés ici, Odion et Bakura. Et quand on voit que le prochain duel oppose Marik à Mai, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

- Grrr Kaiba ! Tu es aussi monstrueux que ta petite copine…

Euh, rappelez-moi, c'est bien moi qu'il prend pour la copine de Kaiba ? Ah ouais, merci c'était pour vérifier. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas surgir de mon coin et lui en foutre une.

- Quelle petite copine, Wheeler ? Tu es encore dans ton petit monde ? Reste-y veux-tu et cesse de m'emmerder.

- Je parle de Lorène, je sais que vous êtes ensembles, ne le cache pas.

Oh mon dieu, il le cache encore, Kaiba et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Je vais devoir me laver la bouche à l'eau de javelle pour avoir pensé ça.

- Et je peux savoir où tu as été trouvé ça ? Parce que je n'en ai rien à faire de cette fille, j'ai quand même autre chose à faire que de m'intéresser à la nièce de Pegasus. Au fait, tu passeras le message à ta sœur que je réponds « oui » à sa question.

« Oui » ? Ca veut dire qu'il va accepter de sortir de Serenity ? Quelle bonne nouvelle, surtout pour elle qui a eu un chagrin juste pour un malentendu…

- Tu veux dire, que tu n'as rien avoir avec Lorène ?

- Exactement.

J'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'il fait, je ne mens que quand ça m'arrange, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrai faire du mal à sa sœur. C'est en me moquant que je rebrousse chemin vers ma chambre.

- Lorène ? M'appelle la voix du petit Yugi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le pharaon a dit qu'il voudrait parler avec toi, mais aussi avec l'esprit.

Je comprends, nous entrons dans ma chambre et refermons la porte, le puzzle s'illumine et laisse la place à l'esprit.

- Je vous ai vu vous diriger dans la chambre de Bakura.

_- « Moi aussi, je nous ai vu, quelle coïncidence ! »_

Un petit vent plus tard…

- L'esprit de Bakura est mauvais pour toi, Lorène, il risque de contrôler Eléonor pour nous envoyer aux Royaumes des ombres.

_« Comment il a deviné ? »_

Aucune idée, et tu sais bien que je suis contre le Royaume des ombres, donc il marque un point.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Pharaon, le Royaume des ombres est bien la dernière chose que je veux. Si jamais elle essaie de provoquer un duel des ténèbres, je la bloquerai.

Il parut tout de suite plus détendu.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, Marik est déterminé à récupérer le puzzle du millénium, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se serve de vos âmes pour récupérer les autres.

D'autant plus que nous voyons les véritables détenteurs d'objet du millénium, je sens les traits de mon visage se froncer.

_- « Tu ne crois pas avoir assez jouer dans mon destin comme ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu dissuades Lorène qu'Eléonor va se laisser faire, mais tu as apparemment oublié. »_

- Eléonor, répondit-il serein. Sois raisonnable, je ne me rappelle pas de toi à cause de la perte de ma mémoire mais j'imagine que tu devais être une personne avec un minimum de compréhension.

_- « Moi oui, mais toi non, tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi je tenais tant à venger Bakura. Tu m'as simplement détruite, alors tu vas devoir payer pour ceci… »_

J'anticipe ce qu'elle veut faire, elle avait envie de le frapper, je sens une colère monter en moi. L'une de mes mains se lève, l'autre, toujours sous mon contrôle, plonge dans ma poche et sors le pendentif de Pegasus. Le pharaon n'a pas le temps de réagir que ma main va heurter son visage. J'arrive pile poil à enfiler le pendentif du millénium et modifier la trajectoire de ma main pour m'en foutre une à moi-même.

- Ouie ! Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte…

_« Enlève ce collier tout de suite ! »_

Non, tu cherches à lui faire du mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu utiliserais mon corps pour le frapper. Je me frotte la joue pour enlever la douleur.

- Je pense que je vais devoir le porter à chaque fois que tu seras là…

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta le pharaon en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je recule pour éviter son contact, je m'excuse ensuite de l'attitude d'Eléonor, qui n'envoie plus aucun contact.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'interdirai à Eléonor de faire des duels des ténèbres ou même de vouloir du mal de quelqu'un.

Ou bien de vouloir violer quelqu'un qui vient de tomber de la douche, en l'occurrence, lui. Je le vois hocher la tête et rendre sa place à Yugi, celui semble avoir tout écouter et me souris. Trop mignonnn, je veux une peluche avec la même frimousse que lui !

- Au fait, Lorène, tu veux que je passe un mot de ta part à Joey ? Me demande Yugi en faisant un clin d'œil.

Au moins, une peluche, ça ne parle pas !

- Non merci Yugi, occupe-toi bien du pharaon, grâce à toi, c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Continue comme ça, tu es un ami génial.

Mes paroles le font rougir, je sors en première de la pièce en lui rendant son clin d'œil. Je pose ma main sur le collier, je n'ai pas très envie de voir la colère d'Eléonor, pourtant, il faut que j'arrive comme Yugi, à rendre mon co esprit gentil. Délicatement, j'ôte le pendentif.

_« …pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé faire ? »_

Parce que c'est mal, Eléonor, il faut que te contrôle et non que tu me contrôles.

_« Mais il m'a fait du mal ! »_

Je suis sûrement mal placée pour te dire ça mais lui aussi a du se faire du mal, de toute évidence, c'est Bakura qui est méchant.

_« Tsss, tu peux pas comprendre. »_

Non, je ne peux pas, mais je t'interdis de faire un geste mal placé envers quelqu'un, ce corps est le mien avant tout.

_« Bon, ok, mais ne remets pas ce collier ! »_

Promis !

_« Bon, on peut aller violer le pharaon maintenant ? »_

- T'es pas possible…murmurai-je en riant. Le prochain duel oppose Mai à Marik, il doit déjà avoir commencé.

- Lorène !

Je suis autant demandée ? Ca me flatte, je reconnais la voix, c'est celle de Serenity, effectivement. Que me veut-elle ?

_« Probablement t'en vouloir de lui avoir pris monsieur Seto Kaiba, t'aurais pu en profiter pour lui soutirer de l'argent ! »_

J'aurai du y penser plus tôt tiens, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris son argent ?

- Oui ? Oh, salut Serenity, ça va mieux ?

- Mh oui, désolé de t'avoir causé des problèmes, tu sais…pour Kaiba…

- Pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Y a quelques minutes j'avais envie de l'étrangler mais quand on voit son air innocent, c'est impossible de dire de mauvaises choses.

_« Tu veux parier ? »_

Non merci !

- Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser, tu vois, je sais que tu es très amie avec mon frère alors…

- Non, non.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'essaie de nier, le « Je tenais à m'excuser », là ça va, le « Tu vois », non, je ne vois pas, je suis myope ou encore le « Tu es très amie avec mon frère ».

- Comprends-moi bien, j'ai des sentiments pour Seto et…mon frère est un peu trop protecteur.

- Tu as de la chance, j'ai deux grands frères, j'aurai aimé qu'ils soient comme Joey. C'est quelqu'un en or.

_« Tu nous sors quoi là ? »_

Aucune idée, j'aurai bien dit que c'est une pourriture de première mais devant sa sœur, ça ne se fait pas trop, vois-tu.

_- « De toute façon, quelqu'un d'autre m'intéresse. »_

De qui tu parles ?

_« Surprise, attends, ça fait du suspens, y a bien quelqu'un dans ton cœur de glace ? »_

- Vraiment ? Alors, je suis heureuse pour toi ! J'espère aussi que nous pourrons être de bonnes amies.

- Bien sûr.

- En plus, Kaiba a accepté de passer une journée avec moi, après le tournoi.

Elle parut contente de ma réponse et reprit le chemin de la plateforme, je la suivais à petite vitesse. Je prenais tout mon temps, admirant les néons au plafond, rendant ma vue un peu plus floue. Les quelques fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur projetaient une image ténébreuse, cela me faisait penser au Royaume des ombres. Des nuages mauves s'ajoutaient au décor, le duel de Marik devait être un duel des ténèbres…simple intuition.

_« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas monter sur la plateforme ? »_

Non, j'ai une mauvaise impression, rendons-nous dans la chambre de Bakura. Eléonor ne s'opposa pas à ma proposition, j'entamai un sprint dans les couloirs, me faisant réprimander par un homme en noir à qui je laissai le vent en guise de réponse. Par chance, je retrouvai le chemin vers l'infirmerie et entrai dans la chambre, une odeur d'hôpital planait dans la pièce, j'ai horreur de ça. L'anneau du millénium se trouvait sur le torse de Bakura, j'allais tout naturellement vers lui.

- Il faut s'en débarrasser, dis-je.

_- « Tu rêves, c'est mon ami, pourquoi faudrait-il le tuer une seconde fois ? »_

- Pas le détruire mais au moins le planquer, c'est mon intestin qui me le dit.

_- « Ton intestin ou ton instinct ? »_

- …Ah oui, mais ça sonne pareil, j'y peux rien !

_- « Lo', je sens qu'il n'y a pas que Bakura dans cet anneau, je sens quelqu'un d'autre… »_

Je m'approche du lit, et suivant ses instructions le prends en main et le serre contre moi.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

_- « Oui, je sais qui c'est maintenant. »_

Je m'assure qu'elle n'a pas fait d'échange d'esprit, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait faire ça mais mieux vaut vérifier. Je dépose l'objet du millénium à l'endroit et à la position exacte dans lesquels je l'ai pris. Soudain, une secousse prend le dirigeable, je m'accroche aux barres du lit par réflexe, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_« Bah, andouille, si tu veux le savoir, tu vas voir ! »_

L'andouille t'ennuie ! Je suis néanmoins son conseil et repars dans l'autre sens, je manque à nouveau de croiser l'un des arbitres de la phase finale, oui, ils sont plusieurs mais Roland a l'air d'être le plus sympa…Arrivée en dessous de la plateforme, je m'abaisse et regarde, un énorme jet de lumière dorée a envahi le terrain et un énorme Dragon, ou un poulet chacun son avis, prend place du côté de Marik.

_« C'est le Dragon ailé de Râ, si je ne me trompe pas. »_

Le Dragon ailé de qui ?

_« C'est une carte de Dieu Egyptienne, je m'en rappelle, il y en a trois, Slifer, que nous avons vu dans la chambre de Yugi, celui-là et Obélisque le tourmenteur. Elles sont, sans contestation, les cartes les plus puissantes du duel de monstre. »_

Alors, si Marik a le Dragon de Râ, Yugi le Slifer, qui a le troisième ?

_« Aucune idée. »_

D'ailleurs, Slifer, ça me ressemble plus à « Suifer », le balai dans les pubs pour nettoyer le sol.

_« Oh oui, je suis sûre que les Egyptiens de mon temps ont vu cette publicité et l'ont adapté dans le jeu de monstre. »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tu es légèrement en train de te foutre de moi.

_« Tu te trompes. »_

Je préfère.

_« Pas que légèrement. »_

- Le moment est venu, de mettre un terme à ce duel !

La voix grave, je dirai même darkvadorisé vu que je ne connais pas le terme exact, de Marik me fait sursauter. Il a coincé Mai sur une stèle possédant un œil du millénium. Joey et Yugi accourent pour l'aider mais c'est trop tard, Marik envoie l'âme de Mai au royaume des ombres.

_« Et une âme faible de plus. »_

Tu es horrible, c'est un humain, je te rappelle !

_« Je n'en suis pas un, techniquement alors je m'en fous. »_

Je vois Yugi et les autres se précipiter vers l'intérieur du dirigeable, Mai dans les bras de Joey. J'enfile mon collier, redoutant une fois de plus la réaction d'Eléonor, je me colle au mur de manière à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas puis l'enlève.

_« Tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois ? »_

Franchement ? Oui, j'ai peur que tu fasses trop de bêtise, si tu te calmes, je le laisserai peut-être dans ma poche.

- Les cinq duellistes encore en compétition sont demandés dans la pièce de tirage au sort, annonça une voix grave dans les hauts parleurs.

Je vois Marik sortir d'une pièce, il a une allure différente que d'habitude, ses cheveux sont plus piquants qu'un oursin, excusez la comparaison. Il passe à côté de moi sans me lancer un seul regard. D'un côté, je préfère, il me fait froid dans le dos, j'attends qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision pour me diriger vers la grande pièce. Je me hâte en voyant que les quatre autres sont déjà arrivés, je m'incruste ensuite entre Marik et Joey, ni vu, ni connu.

- Bien, commença Seto Kaiba qui semble avoir reprit tous ses esprits. Le dirigeable se posera ce matin sur notre île, là-bas se passera une dernière épreuve avant les derniers duels de la phase finale. Nous nous affronterons tous les cinq dans une tour de duel, le premier duelliste atteignant le 0 sera disqualifié, les deux gagnants s'affronteront et les deux autres aussi.

Seul contre tous, c'est simple, je risque de me faire dégommer assez rapidement. Quoique, en considérant que Joey et Yugi soient contre Marik et que Kaiba n'aime pas Joey et qu'il veut le titre de Yugi, je peux toujours m'immiscer …

- C'est tout, conclut Kaiba.

Marik sortit le premier, la baguette du millénium entre ses doigts.

- Marik ! Cria Joeu, apprête-toi à payer pour ce que tu as fait à Mai !

Il ne réplique rien, Kaiba s'en va à son tour, défiant Yugi du regard, j'ai peut-être raison, se sont surtout des revanches personnelles.

- Joey, sois en forme pour demain, il faut que nous vainquions Marik.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yugi, le grand Joey Wheeler n'est pas là pour jouer les figurants !

Yugi fait un signe du pouce au grand blond et passe la porte après m'avoir frappé amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Toi aussi, Lorène !

- Pas de problème, Yugi, murmurai-je.

Un silence planait dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que Joey et moi dans la pièce, nous attendions que l'un se dirige vers la sortie mais il n'en fut rien.

_« Vous seriez parfaits pour un film muet. »_

Au moins, tu remarques mon talent. Je soupire et marche vers le couloir, je suis stoppée par un appel.

- Lorène, ma sœur est venue me parler.

Ouais, d'accord, tu m'aurais dit que tu avais acheté dix kilos de pomme de terre au marché que ça m'aurait fait la même impression…

- Et, comment dire, je…m'excuse pour la dernière fois.

_« Je peux dire quelque chose ? J'ai envie de lui répondre « non c'était vrai, je sors avec Kaiba mais ce n'est que du cul ! » »_

Euh, je ne sais pourquoi exactement mais, évite de dire ça, autant pour moi que pour le reste du monde. Par contre, je n'ai rien à répondre.

_« Bah justement, vaut mieux ça que rien… »_

- Donc…est-ce que tu…veux bien que nous soyons amis ?

_- « Bien sûr que non espère de grand con, Kaiba et le pharaon sont bien plus beau que toi en plus, je préfère des amis mignons et facilement violables. »_

- Je te parlais pas à toi esprit, l'interrompit Joey. Je parlais à Lorène.

Et pan, dans les dents.

_« Quel goujat ce type ! »_

- Joey.

- Oui ?

- Serenity m'a dit que Kaiba et elle sortiront un jour, après le tournoi. J'irai espionner, après libre à toi de te joindre à moi.

Je pivotai en sa direction et lui fis un V avec l'index et le majeur, c'est mon signe de main préféré. Joey imita mon geste, j'imagine qu'il sera de la partie.

Le vent souffle légèrement, j'attends dans l'herbe, au bord de la rivière. Je plonge mes pieds nus dans l'eau froide et admire le paysage. Je suis dans la chambre de l'âme d'Eléonor, comment quelqu'un qui a pu être méchante dans le passé peut vivre dans un monde utopique ?

_- Tu es revenue ? _Me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je suis en admiration devant ses beaux cheveux blonds dorés, je suis revenue ici car je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- C'est vraiment magnifique.

_- Ce n'est rien à côté de l'ancien palais du pharaon, c'était deux fois plus beau qu'ici._

- Du temps où tu étais son esclave ?

- C'est ça.

Nous plantons nos regards le long de la rivière, ce monde n'est pas infini, en explorant un peu, j'ai pu me rendre compte que ce cours d'eau se terminait par un trou noir. Oui, un gros trou noir menaçant, le Royaume des ombres d'après moi.

Pour résumer, ce monde est une belle prairie remplie de plante, d'arbre, d'eau et de vent. De l'herbe à perte de vue, c'est assez beau car tout ce qu'on entend, ce sont les bruits de branches. Nous sommes bien loin des sonorités urbaines, m'enfin, je peux bien parler vu que j'habite à la campagne.

- Prête pour demain ?

_- Oui, nous devons choisir une cible, l'important est de ne pas être les dernières._

- Visé quelqu'un ? Ce ne serait pas bien pour cette personne…ou alors, on prend Marik, il faut qu'il rende toutes les âmes qu'il a prises.

Les mains d'Eléonor se crispèrent sur ses jambes.

_- Non, pas lui, je dois aider mon ami Bakura, tu te rappelles ? Visons Joey._

- Hors de question, ni Joey, ni Yugi.

_- Il reste Kaiba._

- Oui, alors ce sera Kaiba.

Nous nous serrons la main pour sceller notre pacte, je préfère nettement viser Kaiba que Yugi ou Joey, l'un de nous trois doit vaincre Marik. Quoique dise Eléonor.

Un rayon de soleil effleure mon visage, m'obligeant à tourner dos au hublot pour garder les yeux fermés. Je suis néanmoins contrainte à me lever, aujourd'hui aura lieu la fin du tournoi, finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'Eléonor m'y inscrive, même si c'était pour son intérêt personnel. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre, je me hâte d'ouvrir, c'est June, elle rentre sans ma permission, de très bonne humeur

- Alors, prête, championne ?

- Oui coatch, répondis-je en filant dans l'autre pièce pour me changer.

- Comment va ton esprit ?

_- Ca va bien, merci !_

J'enfile mes vêtements de rechange, non, je ne remets pas ceux de la veille, faut pas rêver. La nièce de Pegasus ne va pas s'habiller comme un sac pour la phase finale.

_« I peine dix heures, tu le niais encore. »_

Bah, faut bien s'en vanter pour une fois. Au fait, pas de remarque déplacée aujourd'hui…

_« On va pas tortiller du cul pour chier droit… »_

Oui, des trucs comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je ne les dis pas, mais évite quand même de lâcher des choses comme tu l'as fait devant Joey, le coup du fouet.

_« Désolé, en tant qu'esclave, j'ai eu des relations bien étranges avec des fouets. »_

Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Je n'imagine pas comment se passera le jour où je retournerai à l'école, je risque de paraître plus schizo qu'avant…

- Tu te dépêches ? S'exclama June pour me presser.

Je finis d'enfiler un gilet blanc en laine et me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte un t-shirt rouge à manche courte, un jean court, une paire de baskets blanches recouvertes de dessin de rose et de lignes noires et des socquettes de même couleur, presque invisible. Il ne me reste plus qu'à coiffer ces cheveux blonds châtain et c'est fini.

_« Te fais pas trop belle, on risque de ne pas te reconnaître. »_

Je t'emmerde. N'oublie pas qu'on se ressemble un petit peu, donc tu t'insultes en même temps. Je rejoints June à l'entrée, nous avons encore le temps avant d'atterrir mais nous avons décidé de nous promener toutes les deux.

- Alors, ça s'est arrangé avec Joey ? Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

- Mais comment… ?

- Je sais tout, tu l'as oublié ? Je suis comme ta sœur donc j'ai le droit de tout savoir sur ta vie !

Je grimace, à croire qu'elle pourrait faire un livre avec des choses sur moi que je ne sais pas moi-même…

- Oui, ça s'arrange. Je vais finir par te caser toi, je ne t'aurai plus le nez dans mes affaires.

- Ouais, ouais, ça m'étonnerait.

_« Eléonor, reine du mariage à votre service. Mec célibataire : Tristan, Joey, Duke, Mokuba, Marik, Odion, Yugi, le pharaon. »_

…Tu penses franchement ce que tu dis ? Tu vois June se ramener avec Mokuba, qui a je ne sais pas combien d'année de moins qu'elle ?

_« Si ils sont précoces, c'est bon ! »_

Je me vois pas lui demander ça non plus…

_- June, dis-moi, t'es précoce ?_

Dans « je ne me vois pas demander ça », tu as compris « j'ai pas envie de demander alors fais-le ? » ?

- Ignore June, je n'ai rien dit.

_« Faut pas mourir con, la preuve, je suis déjà morte mais je peux toujours m'informer. »_

De toute façon, tout ce que tu sais, je dois bien le savoir.

_« Non, il y a bien une chose que je suis la seule à savoir car j'ai une très bonne mémoire… »_

Je peux savoir quoi ?

_« Moi, je connais le nom du pharaon. »_


	26. Chapter 26

Le dirigeable se pose sur le sol, Mokuba récitant les consignes de sécurité dans le haut parleur. J'ai la tête légèrement ailleurs à cause de ce que m'a dit Eléonor, le pharaon a un nom et elle le connaît.

_« Ouais, en bref, c'est ça, le pharaon sans nom en a un. »_

Et je peux savoir le quel ?

_« C'est bien la chose que je vais garder pour moi, je compte le faire chanter pour qu'il l'obtienne et avec toi, je n'y arriverai pas. »_

Pour sûr mais…c'est un peu cruel de ta part, si ça se trouve, il le cherche depuis longtemps…

_« Peu importe. »_

J'entends grâce à Mokuba que les duellistes sont demandés devant la grande tour de duel. Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai bien tout mon jeu. Maha Vailo, Âme de pureté et de lumière, m'oui, je dois tout avoir avec moi. Avec ce qu'il me restait comme temps, j'ai changé plusieurs cartes de mon deck.

Je traverse les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie du dirigeable, non sans difficulté, je me demande si Kaiba n'a pas mis discrètement des flèches pour se foutre de la figure de quelqu'un…

_« Aucune chance… »_

Je trouve enfin la porte et descends sur la terre ferme, alors comme ça, Monsieur Kaiba a une île à lui tout seul…

_« Kaiba, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

- Lorène, par ici ! M'appela la voix grave du pharaon.

Ah tiens, je le rejoints à l'entrée de la grande tour surplombant l'île. Il semble assez confiant, tout le contraire de moi en fait, cette tour géante me fout un peu les chocottes.

_- « Ca va être amusant de pouvoir te battre en duel, pharaon sans nom. »_

Le « sans nom » était-il nécessaire ?

- Effectivement Eléonor, répondit-il avec un sang froid déstabilisent. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça.

_- « Tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? »_

Elle enchaîne d'un rire méchant, il va falloir que j'enfile le collier si elle continue comme ça.

- …Eléonor, se pourrait-il que tu… ?!

_- « Hihi, tu sais, j'ai la meilleure mémoire qu'il soit. Surtout au niveau des noms._

Le grand Yugi se stoppe peu avant la porte, m'obligeant également à m'arrêter et de me tourner vers lui. Il paraît moins serein qu'il y a quelques minutes, Eléonor, il faut que tu lui dises au moins…

- S'il te plait, si tu sais, dis-moi quel est mon nom !

_- « Hahahah ! »_

Aux côtés du pharaon, j'aperçois l'esprit de Yugi, il est aussi intrigué que nous de savoir le fameux nom mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'ira pas aussi facilement qu'on le souhaite.

_- « Tu me prends pour quoi, au juste ? Tu crois que ça y est ? Je ne vais pas le lâcher comme ça, c'est mon petit trésor personnel… »_

- Rien ne me prouve que tu ne bluffes pas.

_- « La plupart des serviteurs ressemblent aux gens qui nous entourent, je me demande si toi tu te rappelles d'un certain…Mahad. »_

Vu sa tête, ça lui semble familier, il n'a pas toute sa mémoire mais doit avoir au fond de lui l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Eléonor ne ment pas, elle sait son nom mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir…à moins que…

_- « Ca te fait mouche hein ? Je vois que mon petit effet fonctionne bien. »_

- Que veux-tu ?

_- « Toi, je veux que tu sois mon esclave, que tu paies la dette que tu as envers moi. »_

- Je ne peux pas, ce corps n'est pas le mien. Répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_- « Alors je ne te donnerai pas ton nom, tu peux toujours chercher de quoi me faire plaisir », _conclut Eléonor en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle prit le contrôle de mes jambes et nous dirigea à l'intérieur de la tour, au fond, j'étais déçue de son comportement.

_« Peu importe, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi, point final. »_

Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Je reprends possession de mon corps et m'appuie sur un mur métallique. D'ici, j'entends Kaiba et Joey se crêper le chignon, cette expression m'envoie la drôle d'image de ces deux-là avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux…

- Oh mon dieu que j'ai peur de toi Wheeler, tu n'aurais jamais du te retrouver ici, tu risques de te perdre comme l'amateur que tu es.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Kaiba ! Mes cartes pièges vont t'envoyer au cimetière et je ne suis pas un amateur !

Moi qui m'attendais un peu d'action, Tristan décide de stopper Joey avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Dommage, ça aurait pu être amusant. Après tout ce bruit, ils se décident enfin à entrer, je considère Kaiba d'un regard blasé et écoute les instructions de Roland.

- Mettez-vous au centre de la tour.

J'obéis et lève la tête, c'est très, très haut, je vous ai déjà précisé que j'ai le vertige ? Je pense que oui, dans l'hélicoptère de Kaiba. Rien que pour cette raison, je vais tout donner pour ne pas monter trop haut.

- La seconde partie du tournoi de bataille ville va commencer ici.

- Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça, maugréa Joey.

C'est vrai, ce n'est qu'un cylindre métallique d'une hauteur vertigineuse, pas de quoi fouetter un chat avec un bambou géant.

- Comment vous le savez, il y a cinq finalistes en tête : Yugi, Joey, Marik, Lorène et bien évidemment Monsieur Kaiba et comme vous le voyez, il y a cinq portes autour de vous, choisissez-en une.

- Et c'est quoi la différence ? Demanda Yugi.

Bonne question, une porte, c'est une porte, pas plus qu'une porte et pas moins qu'une porte, une porte, quoi. Le grand blond méditait sûrement sur la même question.

- Choisir ? Tu sais sur quel critère Yugi ?

- A priori, il n'y a pas de mauvais choix.

- Voyons voir, marmonna-t-il en pointant les portes unes à unes. Celle-ci, celle-ci, celle-ci, celle-là ou alors celle-ci ou pourquoi pas celle-là !

- Quel nigaud, il nous fait perdre notre temps. Râla Kaiba en se dirigeant à celle la plus proche.

Je fis de même, je n'ai pas assez d'affinité avec les portes pour savoir laquelle me portera chance. Joey a enfin fini son manège et entre dans la porte restante. A l'intérieur se trouve une machine assez bizarre, elle me fait penser aux petits véhicules pour gamin dans les magasins et quand on met une pièce dedans ça bouge…sauf que là il y a un écran comme les anciens systèmes de duel de monstre. Soudain, le portail se referme devant moi, me laissant dans le noir.

_« Mh…je sens que ça va devenir intéressant ! »_

Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ?

_« Un trip sado maso avec Kaiba, Joey, Marik et le pharaon. »_

Eléonor !

_« Bon, d'accord, sans Joey. »_

La machine monte et nous envoie dans une autre pièce, nous sommes tous les cinq au même niveau, avec une pancarte marqué 4000 sur le côté.

- Alors, en quoi ça consiste ? On fait un duel à cinq ou quoi ?

- Roland va expliquer les règles, Wheeler. Je lui ai demandé de parler lentement juste pour toi.

- Ne fais pas le malin !

- T'aurais pu aussi mettre un écran géant, gémis-je à l'attention de Kaiba. Je suis malheureusement myope mais merci quand même Kaibou.

Je reçois un bel œil noir, Kaibou, c'est mignon comme surnom, bon ça ressemble un peu à caribou mais c'est beau.

- Avant de désigner le gagant de Bataille ville, nous devons départager les finalistes. Ce duel déterminera qui affrontera qui en demi finale et qui sera disqualifié. Plus vous perdrez des points de vie plus votre terminal s'élèvera. Le premier duelliste qui atteint le sommet est éliminé et les deux suivants s'affronteront. Chaque duelliste a 4000 points de vie et à votre tour, vous pourrez affronter chacun des joueurs. Vos decks doivent ce limiter à 40 cartes. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez connecter votre disque de duel au moniteur.

Après ce flot d'information, je comprends où il faut entrer le port USB, si c'est vraiment un port USB.

- Maintenant, nous allons déterminer qui va commencer, choisissez dans votre jeu un monstre, sachant que le monstre que vous choisirez ne pourra pas apparaître dans ce duel.

Bon, je suis peut-être à moitié blonde mais, il n'a pas dit il y a moins d'une minute que nos jeux se composeront de 40 cartes ? Enfin bref, la première chose que je dois savoir c'est : est-ce que j'ai envie de commencer la première ? Pas vraiment, je serai plus inspirée si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, je choisis le Guerrier fusée. [1500/1300]

- Veuillez révéler votre carte !

Je montre la mienne. Avec un monstre de niveau 8, Kaiba prend directement la tête. Yugi et Joey ont pris la même décision que moi.

- L'ordre sera donc le suivant : Kaiba puis Marik, Yugi, puis Lorène et enfin Joey.

Le brun aux yeux bleus sourit, mon dieu, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça, ça fait peur…

_« Il veut affronter Yugi, ça se voit. »_

Pas si on l'élimine avant la fin. C'est un gros morceau, ce Kaiba.

- Allez, commençons ! S'exclama Kaiba. Je pose une carte face cachée puis j'invoque Vorse Raider [1900/1200] en mode attaque et ça conclura mon tour.

Marik invoque Newdoria [1200/800] en mode défense et finis son tour. Finalement, ça voix ressemble plus à la voix dans Secret Story qu'à Dark Vador, j'en suis venue à cette conclusion quand il a dit « c'est tout pour le moment ».

- Voici venu mon tour, dit Yugi en piochant une carte. J'appelle Gadna, le bouclier géant en mode défense [100/2600] et je place deux cartes faces cachées.

Je tire ma première carte, puisqu'on joue sur la défense, autant continuer, je pose un monstre face caché et une carte piège face cachée et je libère la place.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, commence Joey.

Il a l'air hésitant, ce n'est pas bon signe…Mon impression s'affirme lorsqu'il ne pose qu'une simple carte face cachée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commente Kaiba en prenant sa prochaine carte. Tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire ici, Wheeler. Alors je vais enlever le stress des autres en t'éliminant de ce duel. Vorse Raider, attaque ses points de vie, maintenant !

- Moi, je vais le protéger ! L'interrompit Yugi en révélant l'une de ses cartes pièges. J'active le « règlement Tribal », ainsi, je peux stopper l'attaque d'une catégorie de monstre et je choisis guerrier animal comme Vorse Raider !

Joey souffle, il n'avait pas de quoi se défendre apparemment. Heureusement que Yugi est là…

_« Raison de plus pour attaquer Joey, tu ne penses pas ? »_

Non, on s'en tient à notre décision initiale.

- Merci Yugi !

- De rien Joey, toi et moi formons une équipe !

La tension est à son paroxysme, j'ai l'impression, du moins, tant qu'ils s'affrontent entre eux, je ne risque rien…Tous sont plongés dans leurs pensées, ça me ficherait presque les jetons…

- Réveille-toi Wheeler, un duelliste de seconde zone comme toi ne peut pas se permettre de rêvasser.

- Je pensais à une stratégie.

- Pour cela il faudrait que tu sois capable de comprendre comment on joue. Si tu es là, c'est juste parce que Yugi a toujours été là pour te dépêtrer. Pathétique. Je pense que Yugi pense la même chose, pourquoi aurait-il gaspillé sa carte piège alors ? Il pense que tu es incapable de le faire toi-même et il a raison. Tu n'as déjà pas le talent pour gagner la finale et tu es un des deux seuls à ne pas posséder de Dieux Egyptiens.

Je possède un esprit Egyptien en compensation moi…

- C'est faux Kaiba ! S'insurgea Yugi.

- Allons Yugi, tu sais que depuis le début il n'a pas la moindre chance, soit honnête ! Laisse donc ton ami Wheeler se débrouiller seul.

Bienvenue dans confession intime, aujourd'hui, une émission spéciale sur Kaiba et Joey.

- Kaiba !

- Non attends Yugi, il a raison là-dessus. Je vais prouver que je peux m'en sortir tout seul, je n'aurai aucun mérite si je gagnais ce tournoi avec ton aide. On se retrouvera en finale, d'accord ?

Cet arrangement contente Kaiba, il compte attaquer Joey pour le faire quitter ce tournoi…

- Bien, reprit Marik. Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre ce duel en main, j'ai plusieurs tâches à accomplir.

C'est-à-dire ? Il ne doit pas juste vaincre Yugi ?

- Je pose cette carte face cachée puis j'appelle Seigneur poison [1500] en mode attaque puis j'attaque Vorse Raider avec mon Newdoria !

Nyeh ? Mais il a moins de point d'attaque ! Ah, je me rappelle de ce monstre, c'est un monstre à effet.

- Lorsque Newdoria est détruit, je peux choisir de détruire l'un de tes monstres. Et je choisis Vorse Raider !

- Oh non ! S'exclama Kaiba en voyant sa bête armée rejoindre le cimetière.

Génial ! Kaiba est maintenant en mauvaise posture !

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je décide d'activer « Le sort de douleur » mais contre qui…mh, contre Lorène !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas perdre les points que j'aurai du subir en attaquant le monstre de Kaiba, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

La machine se met à monter, je m'accroche comme je peux, pourquoi me vise-t-il ?

_« Aucune idée, peut-être pour nous éviter un duel des ténèbres ensemble. »_

- Lorène, ça va ?! S'inquiéta Joey.

- J'ai le vertiiiiige !

- Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais myope ? Ajouta Kaiba. Tu ne dois pas voir le vide comme ça.

…ah ah, trop hilarant…

- C'est mon tour, dit Yugi. Je sacrifie Gadna le bouclier géant pour invoquer ma bête de Gilfer [2200/2500]. Bête de Gifler, attaque maintenant les points de vie de Kaiba !

- Trop prévisible ! Tu viens de déclancher mon piège ! Grâce à mon « Armure redirectrice d'attaque », je peux viser n'importe quel monstre sur le terrain ! Eh bien, je pourrai l'utiliser contre ta bête de Gilfer, Yugi, mais j'hésite encore.

Il ne peut pas viser Joey car il ne possède pas de monstre, le mien est face caché en mode défense et cela ne changerait rien car mon monstre est en mode défense.

- Mon choix va se diriger sur Seigneur Poison [1500] ! Le monstre de Marik !

- Vraiment ? Pas si j'active la « Force miroir », je peux également rediriger l'attaque sur le monstre de Yugi.

- Dans ce cas, j'active ma carte piège « les 7 outils du bandits », je peux désactiver une carte piège.

Le monstre de Yugi reste donc intact, ce qui n'est pas le cas du seigneur Poison, les points de vie de Marik sont maintenant égaux aux miens, 3300 points. J'ai de la compagnie…

_« Attends, je peux résumé ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Donc Yugi a visé kaiba qui a renvoyé l'attaque vers Marik qui a renvoyé l'attaque sur Yugi qui a renvoyé l'attaque sur Marik ? »_

Aie, ma tête…

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu des points de vie, la carte que Yugi a joué demande 1000 points à l'activation.

Donc Yugi se retrouve au dessus de nous tous, ceux qui s'en sortent bien sont Joey et Kaiba mais ils n'ont aucun monstre pour se défendre et c'est mon tour.

- C'est à moi !

Voyons voir, Joey a une carte face cachée mais je ne pense pas qu'elle serve à se défendre, Kaiba lui, n'a plus rien sur son terrain.

_« Bah on attaque Kaiba alors. »_

- Très bien, j'invoque Néo, le Spadassin Magique [1700/1000] en mode attaque. Néo, attaque directement Kaiba !

Je devine dans les yeux de Kaiba qu'il s'y attendait, mon Guerrier Magicien se lance à l'assaut de ses points de vie.

- J'active la carte Piège « Annulation d'Attaque », annonça Marik.

Quoi ? Marik veut que Kaiba reste en bas ? Ou alors il veut simplement me contrer ? Bref, je finis mon tour, débutant celui de Joey. Il invoque Gearfried le chevalier de fer [1800/1600] en mode attaque. Marik et Kaiba n'ont plus de monstre sur le terrain, Yugi possède un monstre plus fort et moi un plus faible.

- Gearfried, attaque Kaiba directement, attaque ses points de vie !

Cette fois, personne ne peut défendre Kaiba, il se retrouve en queue de peloton avec 2200 points de vie. Qui aurait cru que Joey serait le mieux placé dans cette partie ?

- Profite bien Wheeler car tu vas vite déchanter.

- Que se passe-t-il Kaiba, tu n'as pas envie d'inaugurer le sommet de ta chère tour de duel ? Très bien, je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

- C'est à moi de jouer, dit Kaiba. Je pose trois cartes face cachée, ensuite, j'invoque le Chevalier épée [1600/1000] en mode attaque. Marik, prépare-toi à perdre des points de vie !

Son Guerrier diminue les points de vie de Marik à 1700 d'un coup d'épée. Je crois avoir compris, Kaiba veut bel et bien affronter Yugi en demi finale, il doit donc éliminer soit Marik, soit Joey soit moi et envoyer les autres en dernière place. Marik lui semble vouloir me faire perdre. Yugi et Joey veulent sûrement faire perdre Marik ou alors le combattre dans un duel des ténèbres pour récupérer Mai et les autres duellistes.

_« Nous n'avons que Marik à craindre alors et il est en mauvaise posture. »_

Raison de plus pour l'attaquer lui !

_« On a dit qu'on s'en tenait à Kaiba… »_

- En avant pour un petit tour de manège ~, chantonna Kaiba en regardant le siège de son adversaire monter.

- Je suis un peu perdue…se plaignit Téa.

- Pour le moment, c'est Joey qui mène avec 4000 points, puis Lorène avec 3300, puis Yugi avec 3000, puis Kaiba avec 2200 et Marik est en dernière place avec 1700.

C'est au tour de Marik, il invoque le Geroïd des ténèbres [1200/600], pourquoi invoque-t-il un monstre si faible ? N'importe lequel de nos monstres pourrait le détruire un clin d'œil.

- L'effet de ce monstre est de diminuer de 800 l'attaque du monstre qu'il combat. Je pourrais aisément attaquer Kaiba mais vu qu'il a des cartes faces cachées, je ne vais pas prendre le risque. Geroïd attaque le Gearfried de chevalier de fer !

Leur différence d'attaque est maintenant de 200 points.

- Je révèle ma carte face cachée ! S'exclama Joey, « les dés squelettes ! », les points d'attaque de ton monstre vont diminuer selon le nombre que je vais faire !

Tiens, il me semble que j'ai une carte similaire dans mon jeu, un petit démon sort de la carte et lance son énorme dé rouge. Le roulement laisse un moment de stress mais le nombre affiché par le dé est 2. Soit, Geroïd ne possède plus que 600 points.

- Gearfried, tranche son monstre en deux qu'on en finisse ! …Hey ! Pourquoi Gearfried est devenu tout petit ?!

Il a raison, son guerrier est minuscule, pourtant, Marik n'a retourné aucune carte magie ou piège…à moins que ce soit…

- J'ai activé ma carte magie rétrécissement, déclara Kaiba en pointant la carte retournée. Grâce à ça, les points d'attaque du monstre de Joey sont divisés par deux.

Geroïd profite de cet avantage pour réduire le guerrier à néant. Pourquoi Kaiba défend-il Marik ?! Encore sa stratégie, j'imagine…Joey ne perd que 100 points de vie, mais il n'a plus de monstre sur le terrain.

- Tu vas me le payer Kaiba !

- Je ne t'entends pas d'ici, Wheeler, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt monter pour me le dire.

- Raaaah Kaiba !

- Joey ! L'engueula Yugi, reste concentré ! C'est mon tour à présent ! Voyons voir…

La bête de Gilfer est assez forte pour nous faire subir des dommages à tous, il en va de la stratégie.

- Je décide d'attaquer le monstre de Marik !

- Attends Yugi ! L'interrompt Joey, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, fais-moi confiance ! Si je suis dans ce tournoi, c'est parce que j'ai battu tous mes adversaires.

_« Oh non, ça sent les flash back à plein nez…sortez les mouchoirs je vais aller pleurer. »_

~ Petites séries de remémoration du passé plus tard ~

- Yugi, considère-moi comme n'importe lequel de tes adversaires ! Je ne vais pas te le demander mille fois non plus !

- Voyons le positif, dit Duke. Joey est toujours celui qui a le plus de points de vie mais cette attaque va le projeter en haut de la tour.

Et le premier qui a perdu est éliminé du tournoi, continuez de régler vos comptes personnels les gars, ça m'arrange. Néanmoins, j'aimerai que ce soit Kaiba le grand perdant…

- Et si tu échouais Joey ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores.

- Et alors ?! J'ai fait une promesse à Mai mais à toi aussi, je ferai tout pour les tenir !

_« Tous aux abris, encore une série de flash back… »_

Malgré le fait que je trouve ceci émouvant, je risque de bâiller à l'insu de mon plein gré.

- Bête de Gilfer, attaque directement les points de vie de Joey !

Le dragon s'élance vers Joey et lui envoie une magnifique boule rose maléfique, que c'est mignon l'amitié. Le compteur du duelliste diminue à 1700 tandis que la machine rejoint celle de Kaiba. C'est on ne peut mieux, il faut que j'attaque Kaiba et que je l'élimine de la compétition.

- On se retrouve là-haut Marik ! S'écria Joey.

- C'est mon tour ! Je sacrifie d'abord les deux monstres se trouvant de mon côté et j'invoque « L'aile sombre du Chevalier Gaia » [2300/2100] en mode attaque !

Hors de question de viser Joey avec ça, nous nous sommes promis une revanche mais Kaiba a énormément de carte face cachée, oui deux, c'est énorme. J'ai aussi la possibilité d'attaquer Yugi ou Marik.

_« Pas Marik, mais Yugi, je ne dis pas non. »_

Moi, je dis non donc je dois prendre ce risque.

_« Attaque Yugi ou Joey bon sang ! Tu sens cette odeur de carte piège à effet super chiant ? »_

J'ai mon « Décret Royal » si c'est le cas.

- Très bien, Aile sombre du chevalier Gaia, attaque le Chevalier épée de Kaiba !

Il sourit, oui mon coco, active donc une carte piège !

- J'active la carte « Cylindre Magique », je peux rediriger l'attaque sur n'importe lequel des duellistes.

- Désolé mais c'est à moi de révéler ma carte piège « Décret Royal » ! Ainsi, plus aucune carte piège ne pourra être activée tant que cette carte est sur le terrain.

- Et avant que tu n'actives son effet, m'interrompit Marik. J'active à mon tour la carte « Brouilleur de piège », je décide d'annuler l'effet de Décret Royal.

- Très bien, alors je décide de retourner l'effet de cette carte…contre toi.

Bon, j'avoue par un instant de sadisme, je pensais que ce serait Joey qu'il viserait mais apparemment, y en a un deuxième qui veut ma peau. Bref, l'assaut de Gaia se retourne contre moi et je m'accroche au siège…ça monte, ça monte, ça va s'arrêter oui ?!

_« Bonjour les 1000 points de vie. »_

Au moins, j'ai toujours mon Aile sombre sur le terrain, je pose une carte face cachée et je finis ce tour.

- Très bien, à moi ! J'invoque Axe Raider [1700/1150] en mode attaque. Voyons voir qui je vais attaquer…

Par Logique, ça sera Marik.

- Kaiba !

Ouais, f*ck la logique.

- Là, je suis perdu, décréta Tristan aussi blasé que moi. Je pensais qu'il en avait après Marik…

- Pourquoi a-t-il choisi Kaiba, alors ?

- Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé, ou ça fait partie de son plan.

- Axe raider, attaque le monstre de Kaiba !

- Wheeler, tu es pathétique, j'active une carte magie que tu devrais reconnaître, « Armure redirectrice d'attaque ».

Il en a une deuxième ? Oh cauchemar…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mauvais.

_« Pourquoi ? On a Gaia pourtant. »_

- J'active également une autre carte magique « Rétrécissement ».

Ouais, vas y fais comme chez toi…

- Et toutes mes cartes magiques vont viser…on ne va pas changer de cible, n'est-ce pas Lorène ?

- …Je t'entends pas d'ici, tu sais ?! Gueulai-je.

- Je disais que tu vas bientôt perdre !

Axe raider se dirige vers mon nouveau Bébé Aile sombre du chevalier Gaia. Pourquoi bébé ? Parce qu'à côté, Axe raider ressemble à un grand méchant pas beau…

- Rah Kaiba ! Tu es lâche ! S'énerva Joey.

- C'est un peu comme si c'était toi qui l'avait attaqué, mais ne t'en fais pas, Wheeler, elle n'a pas encore atteint le dessus.

- Ca fait combien 2300 divisé en deux ?! Demandai-je.

- Mais elle a atteint le fond, par contre…

Oui, j'ai entendu…ça fait 1150 moins 1700 donc je subis…550 points de dégât. Oh, c'est beau là haut, ils ressemblent à des asticots ! Avec un peu de chance, je suis trop haut pour qu'un monstre vienne m'attaquer…

_« Ne rêve pas…mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ! »_

Ca aura été un beau duel, je trouve.

_« Si tu peux te contenter de ça, pas moi ! » _

Les tours suivants, Marik et Kaiba n'ont fait que poser des cartes face cachée et faire monter Joey à 1000 points, soit, ils ont pu m'oublier. C'est au tour de Yugi, je souhaite qu'il puisse faire dégager Marik ou Kaiba.

- N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez revoir vos amis, il faut me vaincre en duel des ténèbres, leur rappela Marik. Me battre ici ne sert à rien.

Il n'a pas tord, Marik n'est pas la personne à abattre et mieux vaudrait soit viser Kaiba soit moi. Le pharaon semble comprendre que ce tour est décisif, je pense que je devrai l'aider à sauver ma peau.

_« Bonne idée… »_

- Il y a pas mal de monstres au cimetière, dis-je conscience de tourner au hors sujet total. Dommage qu'on ne les ait pas tous vus…

Yugi me regarde, interloqué. J'essaie de lui insuffler de se servir du monstre que j'ai sacrifié avec Néo tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, j'active la carte « Renaissance du monstre », je peux ainsi faire revenir dans la partie un monstre de tous les cimetières. Je choisis de faire revenir le monstre caché que Lorène a sacrifié pour invoquer l'Aile sombre de Gaia.

_« Mais ce monstre, c'était lequel encore ? »_

Grâce à la confiance du pharaon envers moi, il possède maintenant le Soldat Canon [1300/1400]. L'effet de ce monstre est de pouvoir sacrifier n'importe quel monstre sur son terrain pour infliger 500 dégâts directs à n'importe lequel de ses adversaires.

- Bien, je te remercie Lorène. A présent, je vais combiner deux de mes cartes, d'abord, j'invoque Kuriboh en mode attaque. Puis j'enclenche la carte « Multiplicateur », ainsi, je peux créer autant de réplique de Kuriboh que je le souhaite et me servir de la faculté spéciale du Soldat Canon !

Splendide, maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'il ne me choisisse pas comme cible.

- Mon choix se portera sur Kaiba ! Soldat Canon, détruis des Kuriboh pour attaquer Kaiba !

- Désolé mais je vais sortir une dernière carte appelée « Waboku », grâce à ça, je ne vais subir aucun dégât pendant ce tour, il va falloir choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Oh p*tain, pendez-moi, non Kaiba n'a pas fait ça, il n'a pas fait ça !

_« Rien ne dis qu'il va attaquer alors. »_

S'il n'attaque pas, Kaiba ou Marik en profitera pour éliminer Yugi de la compétition, ça il n'en est pas question.

_« Il ne peut pas non plus attaquer Marik et je le vois mal se retourner contre Joey malgré la promesse qu'ils se sont faits. »_

Alors Yugi doit m'attaquer moi.

- Qui dois-je attaquer…murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

_« Il veut nous faire perdre, il a pris son choix. »_

- Yugi n'a pas d'autre choix que de choisir Lorène ou Joey, remarqua Tristan. Ce n'est pas si simple comme décision…

Bon, je sens qu'il faut que je m'en mêle, Yugi n'a pas à faire ce choix.

_« Etrangement, je pensais pareil… »_

- Yugi ! Vise-moi avec ton attaque !

Les autres tournent leurs visages vers moi, Joey et Yugi sont surpris. Je ne veux pas faire celle qui se sacrifie pour le bien mais Joey a une promesse envers Mai comme il l'a dit et Yugi ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. Pourtant, je me sens un peu étrange, j'espère que ce n'est pas la hauteur qui me donne mal à la tête. J'ai les membres tout engourdis d'un coup.

Mon pied se pose sur le bord de la machine et mon corps monte dessus en s'accrochant d'une main au tableau de bord. Je ne vois presque pas le fond mais je le devine à 50 mètres de là où je me trouve. Me connaissant, je n'aurai jamais pris le risque de me mettre dans une telle position, ce n'est pas moi qui ai bougé.

_- « Ecoute Pharaon, je te déconseillerai de m'attaquer. »_

- Eléonor, arrête cela tout de suite !

_- « Cela fait un moment que je ne suis plus sous tes ordres. Ecoute bien, si tu m'attaques, tu peux être sûr que j'atteindrai le fond de la tour au terme d'une belle chute libre. »_

- Kaiba ! Appela Joey, fais quelque chose, c'est contre le règlement !

- Qui ne tente rien n'à rien, Wheeler. Si Yugi ne l'attaque pas, ça sera toi ou lui.

Arrête ça tout de suite, Eléonor !

_« Reste tranquille et nous gagnerons. »_

Elle force pour m'empêcher de bouger, si nous tombons d'ici toutes les deux, nous mourons, c'est simple. Il faut que je prenne le collier de Pegasus. J'arrive par chance à reprendre le contrôle d'une de mes mains.

_- « Ouh, on dirait que tu veux t'opposer à moi, Lorène. Non, non, non ! »_

Très vite, ma main redevient hors de contrôle.

_- « Fais ton choix Pharaon ! » _

- Yugi, c'est bon, attaque-moi, il vaut mieux. Demanda Joey en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

Non, jamais Joey ne brisera sa promesse avec Mai, Eléonor, fais-moi tomber dans le vide.

_« Tu rêves, j'ai encore besoin de ce corps. »_

Je suis Âme de pureté, et non Âme menaçante, cesse ton petit jeu, où je nous tue toutes les deux.

_- « Oh, mais si tu nous fais tomber toutes les deux, je ne pourrai pas révéler le nom du pharaon, à moins que tu le saches mais j'en doute. »_

Tu le fais exprès de le dire tout haut, hein ? Comme si tu voulais le lui dévoiler, j'en doute vraiment.

_- « Bien, désolé de vous avoir interrompu, les garçons, reprenons, je pense que Yugi devait en finir avec Joey. »_

Je vois Yugi tétanisé, les deux esprits doivent être troublés, ils n'osent pas prendre de décision. Allez Lorène, il faut que tu arrives à faire un seul geste, un seul.

- Enfin ça devient intéressant, ricana Kaiba.

_- « Tu me remercieras plus tard, Lorène.»_

- Il n'y aura pas de plus tard, arrivai-je à dire.

_- « Eh ? »_

Cestrois secondes d'inattention me permettent de faire ce que je voulais. D'un geste précipité, je débranche le câble qui lie mon disque de duel au tableau de bord et pousse sur mes pieds pour sauter dans le vide.

Les dernières choses que j'entends, c'est mon prénom crié par des amis et un cri de douleur d'une autre âme. Ensuite, plus rien…


	27. Chapter 27

On dit qu'avant de mourir, on voit notre vie défilée devant nous. Je jure n'avoir rien vu d'autre que le sol se rapprocher, encore une pub mensongère ! Par contre, je n'entends plus la voix d'Eléonor, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou l'inverse, cela voudrait dire que son âme est partie on ne sait où. Comment puis-je penser alors que je suis censée être morte ? Oh, peu importe.

Je sens le bout de mes doigts, j'étais pourtant sûre de ne plus avoir aucune sensation, j'attends un peu et arrive à entendre mon cœur battant à un rythme accéléré. Je respire également, une respiration saccadée, mais preuve que je vis encore. Ma tête me fait mal, c'est logique, même si j'ai maintenant des doutes sur le fait d'être tombée tête en avant. Je suis contente, si j'étais morte, j'aurai raté la finale d'une de mes émissions préférés…eh, chacun ses priorités !

De l'herbe pique ma peau, signe de nouvelles sensations, j'arrive à plier mes genoux mais mes yeux restent clos. Un vent fort me fouette et me donne des frissons, je serre les poings en obligeant mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Elles décident finalement de répondre et m'ouvre la vue sur un ciel bleu. Il faisait pourtant mauvais ce matin avant d'entrer dans la tour. Ma mémoire est opérationnelle au point.

- Les enfants, on n'est pas chez nous.

En bougeant légèrement la tête, je remarque une rivière et de l'herbe à perte de vue, nous sommes dans la chambre de l'âme d'Eléonor. Pourquoi ? Why ? Waarom ? Elle ne semble pas présente. Je me lève sur mes pieds et regarde la rivière, peut-être que mon corps est mort et mon âme saine et sauve. Cela me rappelle ce qu'Eléonor m'avait dit :

_- « Ne t'en fais pas si on perd, je trouverai un moyen de nous éclipser dans la chambre de l'âme. »_

Pourtant, elle avait mentionné cette possibilité lors d'un duel des ténèbres et non lors d'une chute mortelle. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me mets à marcher le long du fleuve, repensant aux derniers instants, je n'en revenais toujours pas, elle avait cherché à faire chanter le pharaon avec ma vie. Elle ne devait pas se douter que je déciderai de la contrer, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Joey.

Finalement, j'ai bien aimé ce duel, je n'aurai pu imaginer il y a quelques semaines participer à un tournoi contre Kaiba, Yugi et Joey, ni même me lier d'amitié avec ces deux derniers. Les choses ont fait en sorte que je finisse dans la même classe, accompagnée de June et Michèle, mes amies depuis 2 ou trois ans. Sans oublier le fait que j'ai pu revoir mon oncle, Pegasus, le créateur du jeu duel de monstre. J'en deviendrai presque nostalgique ! Allez, cessons de ressasser le passé et concentrons-nous sur le fait de savoir si je suis vraiment morte ou pas. Je mettrai ce passage de ma vie sur mon CV, j'aurai la classe.

Je m'arrête à la fin de la rivière, celle qui finit sur une cascade, à côté d'un trou noir. Si je me jette dedans, je meurs ? Mhhh, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir…

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce soleil bleu me transforme en schtroumpf…

Suite à cette remarque, je m'imagine tout en bleu, ressemblant à la schtroumpfette avec plus de poitrine…euh.

- Si je sors d'ici, je promets de faire mes devoirs de mathématiques en avance, ou plutôt de rendre ceux que je n'ai jamais rendu…s'il vous plait !

Je me sens très seule, j'aimerai à nouveau me faire frapper par June, bassiner d'information sur l'école par Michèle, pouvoir engueuler Joey qui a tout compris de travers, avoir des discussions incompréhensibles avec la pharaon, emmerder Kaiba et me faire étrangler par les inconnus dans la rue. D'ailleurs, le pharaon ne connaîtra pas son nom si Eléonor a disparu, il ne se fera pas violer, faut voir le positif.

- Il faudra lui poser la question s'il préfère être violé et être pris comme esclave sexuel pour savoir son nom ou alors, ne pas savoir et rester…ouais, je vais éviter de creuser la question.

Cette fois, vous pouvez vraiment me traiter de schizophrène.

Je erre sans but près de la cascade, c'est peut-être le début du mauvais côté d'Eléonor, qui sait.

- Bon, pile ou face, pile, je saute, face, je saute.

N'ayant pas de pièce sur moi, je prends mon élan et me jette dans le trou noir, livrant mon corps aux ténèbres. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais mais la première impression est toujours la bonne.

Mes pieds touchent le sol, je me redresse en scrutant la pièce dans laquelle j'ai atterri, elle ressemble à celle du puzzle du millénium de Yugi. Les murs sont fait de briques dorées, la pièce étant remplie de bouquins, une véritable bibliothèque ancienne. C'est tout ce qu'il y a ici, mais aucune trace d'Eléonor. Par curiosité, je m'approche d'un ouvrage et le feuillette, les pages sont couvertes de poussière et les mots sont écrits en une autre langue. Je ne peux discerner que les noms qui sont écrits en lettre arabe, étrangement.

- Eléonor, Mahad, Bakura, Zorc, Mana, Atem, c'est quoi tout ces noms ? Demandai-je à haute voix.

_- « Quelque chose que tu n'es pas censée regarder. »_

Je me retourne précipitamment et referme le livre, prise au fait. La silhouette derrière moi est celle de mon alter ego, elle a l'air fâchée, pourtant, ça devrait être moi qui devrai m'énerver.

- Ah, vraiment ? Menacer des gens de sauter dans le vide était aussi quelque chose que tu n'étais pas censée faire.

_- « A cause de toi, on a perdu le tournoi ! »_

- Non, c'est à cause de Marik et Kaiba, Marik que tu ne voulais pas attaquer à cause de ton Bakura.

Elle détourna la tête, signe qu'elle boudait, j'avais marqué un point et n'en étais pas peu fière.

- Suis-je morte ?

_- « Nan, t'es pas morte, t'es juste déconnectée sinon, je serai au royaume des ombres. »_

Bon argument, mais qu'est-ce qui a arrêté ma chute ? Au bout de 50 mètres, je crois qu'on peut mourir, même si personne ne peut en témoigner.

- Comment on fait pour se reconnecter au corps ?

_- « Aucune idée, on trouvera bien. »_

- Quels sont les noms que j'ai trouvés dans ce livre ? Demandai-je en pointant l'ouvrage en question.

_- « Des gens. »_

Elle essaie d'éluder la question, la coquine !

- Le nom du pharaon y figure-t-il ?

_- « J'en sais rien ! »_

Malgré sa réponse, je la prends pour un oui, Bakura, Zorc, Atem, Mahad, Mana…je peux déjà éliminer Mahad et Bakura, Eléonor en a déjà parlé avec le pharaon. Mana est probablement le nom d'une fille…alors Zorc ou Atem ? Si c'est Zorc, je me foutrai de sa figure, ça ressemble à l'empereur Zurg dans buzz l'éclair…

Soudain, des picotements envahirent mon corps, j'ai l'impression que mon enveloppe humaine m'appelle. Je réponds comme la dernière fois, en fermant les yeux et en me laissant aller.

C'est fou comme on peut passer d'un état d'esprit dans un magnifique endroit à celui d'un corps allongé sur un lit avec une odeur d'hôpital pas loin.

- Nhhh, articulai-je en m'étirant. Pourquoi maintenant, j'étais sur un bel arc-en-ciel avec des petits poneys qui chient des papillons multicolores.

J'ai toujours voulu avoir une raison de dire ça.

- On ne peut pas la faire se rendormir ? Dit une voix blasée à côté de moi.

Aussi lente qu'une tortue aux pieds cassés, je pivote mon visage vers cette fois, une tignasse blonde et le visage d'un bel adolescent. Grrr mon chaton.

_« On a vraiment pas les mêmes goûts… »_

- This is Wheeler Joey, the worst duellist in the world.

_« Evite de rouler les R quand tu parles anglais. »_

Ah ouais, juste, oh, la prof d'anglais me pardonnera.

- Dit la fille qui s'est jetée du haut d'une tour.

C'est mon côté un peu disney, la belle princesse du haut de sa tour, sauf que je n'avais pas sa chevelure, alors je me suis plantée sur le sol, c'est simple, non ?

- Dis, pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ? Gémis-je en sentant des lancements dans mes chevilles.

- Duke et Tristan t'ont rattrapé, tu as eu vachement de chance.

Ma chance naturelle, oui. Je me relève, constatant qu'il n'y a que lui et moi dans la pièce.

_« Grrr, ça devient intéressant. »_

Euh…bon. La pièce est peinte de blanc, rappelant une fois de plus l'hôpital, je remarque également des petits meubles en bois sur lesquels se trouvent des seringues.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, j'espère. Ajoutai-je en montrant celles-ci.

- Peut-être bien.

- Je vais te les enfoncer où je pense, tu vas voir.

C'est sorti tout seul ça, à croire qu'Eléonor détint sur moi pour certaines choses. Vu le visage pâle de Joey, je me dépêche de changer de conversation.

- Alors, quels sont les résultats ?!

- Je vais combattre Marik et Yugi sera contre Kaiba.

- Tu vas faire un duel des ténèbres ?!

- C'est le seul moyen de récupérer l'âme de Mai et des autres.

Je comprends, il doit se préoccuper des âmes des autres avant tout, je n'oserai pas, surtout à cause de cet esprit qui m'interrompt tout le temps.

_« On parle de moi ? »_

J'enlève la couverture recouvrant mes jambes et sors du lit. Les lancements à mes chevilles m'empêchent de me tenir droite et m'oblige à m'agripper à Joey.

- Fallait bien que je me blesse quelque part, marmonnai-je en tentant de tenir debout toute seule.

- Joey Wheeler est prié de rejoindre la tour du duel pour le premier duel contre Marik, annonça le haut parleur.

- Bon, il semblerait que je doive y aller, tu viens ?

Sans aucune hésitation, je hoche la tête, j'ai envie de voir Marik se faire buter par mon chouchou du tournoi.

_« On tient les paris ? »_

Si tu veux, je parie une journée en te prêtant mon corps sans interférer que Joey va le laminer !

_« Ok, en échange, je parie le nom du pharaon, personne ne vaincra Marik. »_

Je saurai donc s'il s'appelle Zorc, nom très débile je le rappelle, ou bien Atem, à moins que ce soit un tout autre nom que je n'ai pas su déceler. Revenons à nos moutons, j'arrange mes cheveux et suis Joey, verbe suivre. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de remercier Tristan et Duke, et aussi que je sache qui a réussi à me porter…oui, j'ai un complexe sur mon poids mais quand même, cette personne doit avoir de la force, quoi !

D'une belle allure, nous rejoignons la tour de duel, Joey vérifie son paquet de carte une dernière fois, j'imagine qu'il est stressé, il doit absolument gagner pour libérer l'âme de Mai. Par contre, s'il venait à perdre, je crains le pire, son âme s'en ira avec celle de Mai, au royaume des Ombres.

_« On n'y passera pas, au moins. »_

Ca serait le pharaon que tu n'aurais pas la même remarque…

_« Si, il y a juste son âme qui ira au royaume des ombres, pas son corps. »_

Son corps est actuellement celui de Yugi, ce n'est pas lui que tu agresseras dans n'importe quel sens du terme mais le petit Yugi.

_« Ah mince…y a toujours Kaiba. »_

T'es vraiment pas possible…il y a aussi Bakura.

_« Nan, pas de party entre ami. »_

- Tu fais une drôle de tête, me fit remarquer Joey. C'est encore à cause de cet esprit ?

Mon visage vire au rouge, étant une personne émotive, on doit pouvoir comprendre de quelle manière je prends les choses et vu les conversations que j'ai avec Eléonor, je suis bien contente de ne pas me voir…

- Mh, peut-être bien…Joey, que se passera-t-il si jamais, tu perds ?

_« C'est toujours encourageant de dire ça à quelqu'un qui est déjà stressé, niveau compassion, tu repasseras. »_

- Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment que je pense que tu vas perdre mais juste que… !

_« Bien, maintenant il va se dire que tu parles pour ne rien dire. »_

- C'est Eléonor qui se pose la question ! Enchaînai-je précipitamment.

_« Ben voyons, te gêne surtout pas. »_

- Euh…Mh, dans ce cas, ce sera à Yugi de nous sauver mais je vais tout donner pour vaincre Marik.

Je baisse la tête, je crois en sa victoire, mais il a trop à perdre surtout s'il se retrouve face au fameux Dragon ailé de Râ. Je laisse Joey reprendre sa machine de duel montante, il se place et me fait un simple signe de main.

- Allez Cocotte ! Je veux avoir des applaudissements pour ma victoire !

Je réponds à son signe et reste plantée devant les escaliers.

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… »_

C'est parce que tu es sûre de perdre et qu'il va falloir me révéler le nom du pharaon.

_« Tuhuh, on verra bien, ça me rappelle, il ne fait pas de duel en ce moment… »_

Eléonor prend les devants sans attendre ma réponse, je monte les marche dixième vitesse. Elle a de la chance que ce ne soit pas elle qui ressente la fatigue mais moi…vivement que je recommence gymnastique, je suis totalement essoufflée une fois sur le dessus.

_« Il est làààà __ »_

Tu restes le plus grand mystère de ma vie.

_« Après les labyrinthes. »_

Mais comment tu… ? Ah, juste, mais franchement, en je ne sais pas combien de millier d'année, tu n'as jamais croisé un labyrinthe dans des toilettes pour homme en plein milieu d'une ruelle ?

_« Je suis d'accord sur le fait d'être space mais il n'y a des choses qui ne peuvent arriver qu'à toi, et aux gens qui t'accompagne. »_

- Alors ? Tu comptes te jeter à nouveau ? Se moqua une personne à quelques mètres de moi.

- Nyu ? Qu'est qu'tu veux ?

_« Très classe. »_

Kaiba m'envoya un regard noir en guise de réponse. J'observais Joey en train de jurer tout bas, pour ne pas changer.

- Il faudra quelqu'un pour dire les résultats à Serenity, dit Tristan à gauche de Duke.

- J'irai, bien évidemment, répondit celui-ci.

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire ! S'offusqua Tristan.

_« On leur dit que Serenity est avec Kaiba ? »_

Soyons sadiques, regardons ça de loin. Je sens un regard pesant sur moi, je me tourne et aperçois Yugi, je me déplace précautionneusement, n'oubliant pas que nous sommes sur une tour haute de…plusieurs mètres.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Vu le résultat, ça va, j'aurai l'occasion de me venger une fois cette histoire terminée.

- Et Eléonor ?

_- « Tant que tu es là mon chaton, tout va bien pour moi. »_

J'aimerai un jour qu'on me film lorsque tu parles, juste pour voir la tête que je fais entre moi qui suis choquée et toi qui est excitée.

_« A fond, j'aimerai aussi voir ça. »_

Mais rien ne vaut la tête du pharaon maintenant, il a un sourcil levé à se demander si il a vraiment bien entendu. Nous nous taisons et tournons nos yeux sur le duel entre Marik et Joey. Soudain, une atmosphère pesante se fait sentir, le ciel se retrouve remplacer par des nuages mauves / noirs dégueulasses dont sont toujours dotés les méchants.

- Le temps est venu de faire passer ce duel au niveau supérieur.

_« C'est l'heure du duel des ténèbres. »_

C'est l'heure de déguerpir, oui ! Mais c'est un presque bon signe, non ? Cela veut dire que chacun d'eux risque d'y rester, soit, si Joey gagne, c'est bon.

_« N'espère pas trop. »_

- Ce duel s'est transformé en jeu des ombres.

_« …ah ouais ? Comment tu l'as compris pharaon ? »_

Soit gentille veux-tu, c'est le duelliste principal de ce tournoi, s'il dit quelque chose, on hoche la tête et c'est bon.

- Rah, les ombres ont soif de ton esprit, Joey ! Dit Marik en tendant sa baguette du millénium.

_« …La manière dont il dit ça, ça peut faire peur. »_

On dirait un vampire.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Marik !

- Tu iras bientôt rejoindre ton amie Mai au royaume des ombres, souviens toi.

- Nah, pas encore les flashes back ! M'exclamai-je tout haut.

_« …Tu sais qu'on nous regarde maintenant ? Même si c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment, les flaches back, c'est chiant. »_

- Tu es fou ! Rétorqua Joey à l'attention de son adversaire.

Je me demande où il va chercher ça, c'est peut-être le fait qu'il enferme les gens dans un lieu d'enfer avec une baguette du temps d'Egypte en marmonnant qu'il veut s'emparer de l'âme des gens qui le font trouver ça.

_« C'est encore faible comme argument. »_

- Courage Joey ! Cria Tea, nous sommes tous avec toi !

Elle doit avoir la voix cassée Téa là…tu as vu comme elle enchaîne les aigu ? C'est à te percer les oreilles.

_« Jalouse. »_

J'espère vraiment que Joey va s'en sortir. Soudain, je sens quelque chose vibrer contre ma cuisse.

_« Ca devient intéressant. »_

…C'est mon téléphone, je décroche ou pas ? Discrètement, je fais des mains et des pieds pour me diriger vers les escaliers, la main droite dans la poche. Je sors mon portable et décroche.

- Allô ? Chuchotai-je.

- Lorène, on peut savoir où tu es ?! M'engueula mon interlocuteur.

Ah mince, cette voix me dit vachement quelque chose, et depuis quand on a du réseau ici ?

_« …Ah la technologie. »_

- Euh, salut Papa.

- Salut papa, salut papa mais tu me dis où tu es ?!

Cwack ! Je n'avais pas vraiment prévenu mes parents sur la phase finale…ouais bon, je vais éviter de lui faire remarquer que j'ai disparu depuis hier soir…

- Je suis sur une île dans une grande tour.

-…Et moi je suis en train de chevaucher un mammouth.

Voyez-vous de qui je tiens ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir de mammouth chez moi…on a acheté un mammouth ?

- Non, je suis vraiment sur une île dans une grande tour pendant un tournoi. Tu vois la lettre de la kaibacorp, ça vient de là.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ?

- Parce que j'ai oublié…

- Alors j'oublierai que tu as un ordinateur, que tu as des sorties.

_« Tu ne l'auras pas volé celle-là ! »_

On est la même personne, je te rappelle, tu vas avoir la même punition que moi.

- S'il te plait ! Papa ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, de toute façon, j'ai perdu.

- Surtout perdu l'occasion de te taire, je veux te voir à la maison le plus vite possible.

Je ne saurai pas, on est sur une île, soit pas définition un bout de terre au beau milieu de l'océan.

- Je suis sur une île, me défendis-je.

- Je viens te chercher alors, l'île de la Kaibacorp, c'est ça ? J'arrive.

_« Il compte venir comment, à la nage ? »_

D'un coup, je deviens pâle, il ne va pas venir à la nage non, mais en hélicoptère. Mon père est militaire dans la force aérienne, soit, les avions, hélicoptères, aéroplane, etc…

_« Mais…on doit rester ici pour voir le grand vainqueur ! »_

Surtout si les autres perdent contre Marik…je n'aurai jamais le temps de voir tout le duel de Joey contre Marik. Je descends les marches, traverse un bout de terre et remonte dans le dirigeable, il faut que je trouve Serenity. Assez pressée, je me dépêchai de rejoindre la chambre où était endormie Mai. Serenity tourna la tête à mon entrée.

- Tu n'es pas là-haut à regarder le duel ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais devoir repartir, est-ce que…je peux te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, Lorène c'est ça ?

J'opine du chef et fouille dans ma poche à cartes, je prends la première du tas, Âme de pureté et de lumière. Je la tends à la petite sœur de Joey.

- Si par malheur, Joey perd, pourrais-tu mettre cette carte pas loin des siennes, s'il te plait ?

_« Que l'esprit de la carte soit avec toi, bouhouhouhouh. »_

Elle accepte la carte et me fait un sourire.

- D'accord, je lui transmettrai, j'espère que nous aurons le loisir de nous revoir.

Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai t'espionner le jour de ton premier rendez-vous avec Kaiba, il faudra que je prenne mon appareil photo et ma caméra.

_« …toi avec une caméra pour filmer un nouveau couple, suis-je la seule à avoir une pensée déplacée ? »_

Oui, tu es la seule. J'adresse un au revoir à Serenity et sors de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, je plaque mon front sur le métal dur et froid en fermant les yeux. Cette fois, c'est fini pour moi et mes duels de monstre.


	28. Chapter 28

Alors que la nuit a remplacé le jour, je profite du vent du soir, assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Les enfants des voisins crient, hurlent, même, les parents les engueulent et leur foutent une belle baffe. Rien de nouveau, en somme. La porte de ma chambre est fermée, je m'en suis plutôt bien tirée une fois à la maison. Je ne suis pas privée de sortie, non mais mon ordinateur m'a été confisqué.

Je me rappelle toujours de l'arrivée de mon père sur l'île, un hélicoptère militaire descend sur Terre, Kaiba regarde de loin, intrigué. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sort et lui demande où se trouve sa fille, Lorène. Je ne laisse pas Kaiba répondre et fait signe à mon père, celui-ci vient devant moi alors que je baisse les yeux. Il se prépare à me faire la morale sur le fait de prévenir les parents lorsque les enfants s'en vont. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il s'est passé à la place Kaiba s'est interposé entre nous deux :

- Je m'appelle Seto Kaiba, le propriétaire de ce tournoi, a-t-il dit. Comprenons que je suis impliqué là dedans.

_« On ne va pas recommencer dans les comprenons. »_

Je ne me serai jamais attendue à ce qu'il prenne ma défense face à mon père, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a à peu près fait. Lorsque je suis montée dans l'hélicoptère, j'ai eu le résultat du duel.

_« Je vais avoir une journée avec mon chaton sans Lorène sur le dos ! »_

Ca m'avait complètement démoralisée, imaginer Joey dans un lit d'hôpital, celui dans lequel je me trouvais quelques heures auparavant et ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés, je regrette. Le tournoi doit être sur le point de toucher à sa fin, je saurai bientôt le résultat, Yugi gagnera toujours, j'en suis sûre.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, il est tant de préparer sa mallette pour l'école, les choses vont redevenir comme avant, mise à part quelques détails.

_« J'ai hâte de voir l'école de mon chaton. »_

Voici un des gros détails, pourquoi tu l'appelles « mon chaton » ?

_« Parce que « Ma couille » c'était déjà pris. »_

Ca m'apprendra à poser des questions…Je remets les pieds dans ma chambre et baisse le volet, cela me renvoie le soir où Kaiba m'a empêché de faire une chute à travers cette fenêtre. J'éteints mon portable avant de finir mes préparatifs.

- Lorène, lève-toi ! Cria une voix.

Laissez-moi dormir…je rêvais que je chevauchais un mammouth avec mon père…La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, la lumière de l'extérieur envahissant la pièce.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, tu dois prendre le train pour Domino !

Ma mère entre dans la chambre et ouvre le volet, pour être sûre que je ne reste pas dans le lit. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et récupère l'ours en peluche tombé durant la nuit. Je le serre contre moi et bâille en m'étirant. Maman est une femme de 44 ans, elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, comme les miens. Elle s'appelle Carine, championne de judo dans sa jeunesse.

- Bonjour Maman, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Bonjour ma croquette, n'oublie pas de mettre un soutien gorge ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Je vire au rouge, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle me le répétait aussi souvent, je n'ai jamais oublié d'en mettre un…Je m'habille avec l'uniforme scolaire, lisse mes cheveux, enfile des longues boucles d'oreilles roses et rejoints ma mère dans la cuisine. Laïka, ma chienne, ne manque pas de me faire la fête.

- Dès que ton école sera réparée, je pourrai à nouveau t'amener au lycée.

- Oui, je m'informerai sur les avancements des travaux.

Une fois le déjeuné englouti, je fais la bise à ma mère et prends le chemin vers la gare, je devrai y trouver June. J'ai hâte qu'elle me raconte ce que je n'ai pas vu, j'espère également que Serenity a laissé ma carte à Joey.

_« Au fait, vu que Joey a perdu son duel, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »_

Oui…malheureusement, un pari est un pari, tu vas pouvoir avoir mon corps durant toute une journée, mais plus tard. Enfin', pas aujourd'hui, tu me diras quand ?

_« Le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je compte faire, j'ai plein d'idée qui germe dans mon esprit… »_

Eléonor, nous partageons le même esprit, tu veux bien arrêter de m'envoyer toutes ses propositions ?

_« Ca te plait ? »_

…est-ce qu'imaginer le pharaon à moitié nu, enchaîné dans une cave avec une caméra braqué sur lui me plait ? Suis-je vraiment obligée de répondre ?

_« Vivement mon jour. »_

Je poursuis le chemin, inquiète du jour qu'elle choisira. Vu que j'ai perdu, je ne saurai pas le nom du pharaon, bien que je garde Zorc et Atem en tête, Zorc étant le nom le plus idiot.

_« Pauvre Zorc, mon chaton. »_

Alors son nom c'est Zorc ?

_« Menti, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te le lâcher comme ça ? »_

Grrraah ! J'arrive à la gare, vois June et prends mon tiquet, elle se tâte pour me raconter la suite. Je ne cesse de lui demander « alors, alors ? », elle décide de tout me dire lorsque nous nous asseyons sur une banquette, déposant nos cartables.

- Tu sais que Joey a perdu ?

- Oui, Kaiba me l'a dit avant de partir.

- Bien, donc Yugi a vaincu Kaiba. Ce fût un énorme duel entre Yugi et Marik, duel des ténèbres, un dieu Egyptien.

Elle me démoralise de ne pas avoir pu voir ce duel, je reste pendue à ses lèvres.

- C'est Yugi qui a gagné, libérant les esprits de Mai, Joey, aecetera du Royaume des ombres. Il possède maintenant tous les dieux Egyptiens.

- Bien qu'il n'a pas franchement besoin de ça pour gagner.

June hoche la tête, je lui raconte le chemin du retour, m'attardant sur Kaiba, puis lui demandant si elle a des nouvelles de l'école de Flem.

- A vrai dire, j'ai entendu que nous allons recevoir des élèves de notre classe, trois ou quatre, en attendant que l'école soit réparée. Cela devrait prendre plus d'un mois.

Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle, non seulement pour les amis et amies que nous allons revoir mais aussi pour le laps de temps avant de retourner à Flem. Bye Bye la caféteria aux odeurs d'égout.

- Tu sais quels élèves ?

- Pas vraiment, ce sont juste des rumeurs, on a déjà atteint le fond avec Loïc et Maxime, tu ne penses pas ?

A ce rappel, je grimace, je passe pour une lançeuse de plumier dans la classe, même si ce n'est pas totalement faux, j'aimerai qu'on oublie cette histoire. June et moi commençons à nous demander qui pourrait bien nous rejoindre, notre ancienne classe était composée d'une vingtaine d'élèves, cela laisse le choix.

- J'aimerai bien revoir Alysson et Sandy, mes chouchoutes ou bien Melissa, elle rit souvent de mes conneries.

Melissa, ou la seule avec qui quand on fait un calcul, on tombe sur une réponse différente et surtout, différente de la bonne réponse.

- Personnellement, continua June. J'aimerai que ce soit Ellen, je l'adore mais tant que ce n'est pas Auldrey…

Auldrey est une jeune fille qui parle, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Cela énerve June, je connais cette fille depuis 6 ans, quand je faisais du judo, elle ne s'est pas améliorée avec le temps.

Une demi heure avant le début des cours, nous sortons du train et prenons le chemin vers le lycée, je prends mon téléphone et écris un message.

- Tu fais quoi ? Me demanda mon amie.

- J'envoie un message à Joey, pour savoir s'il sera là aujourd'hui.

Envoyé et confirmé. Je remarque que les rues sont moins fréquentées que ces derniers jours, moins de duelliste à l'horizon. Le temps est ensoleillé, pas un seul nuage en vue, cela promet d'être une bonne journée. Je ne devrai pas penser ça, il n'arrive jamais de bonnes choses à qui en veut.

_« Si je veux violer le pharaon, j'y arriverai pas ? »_

J'ai dit bonnes choses.

_« Ca dépend c'est bon pour qui, pour moi, oui pour lui…je lui demanderai »_

Fais bien attention à qui tu le demandes, si c'est au petit Yugi, je te jure que je te frappe.

_« La fille qui va se frapper elle-même. »_

J'attendrai d'être dans la chambre de l'âme, dans la pièce où tu ranges toute ta mémoire, mais dis-moi, c'est Zorc ou Atem ? J'ai trop envie de savoir !

_« C'est Atem. »_

Tout à l'heure, tu disais Zorc.

_« Tout à l'heure, il s'appelait Zorc, mais ça, c'était avant. »_

Soit, je n'aurai pas ma réponse avant un bon moment. La cour est pratiquement vide, nous déposons nos chaussures dans nos casiers provisoires et enfilons de petits chaussons. Je scrute la grande pièce remplie de casier, c'est ici que j'ai eu un duel avec le méchant Bakura.

_« Au passage, il était plus mignon en mon temps, menaçant mais plus mignon. »_

Il n'est déjà pas laid à la base, mais je préfère toujours les personnes sans leur objet du millénium.

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs, regardant le nom des classes à la recherche de la notre. Mon portable vibre alors que nous nous trouvons à l'entrée. Une réponse de Joey.

- « T'es obligée de me réveiller tous les matins ?! », euh, les cours commencent bientôt…et il dormait encore ?

- Apparemment…

La porte blanche coulisse et nous laisse entrer en classe, nous sommes accueillies par un « bonjour Lorène et June ! » des autres élèves. On serait dans notre école que j'aurai trouvé cela louche…chez nous, quand nous disons bonjour, c'est à peine si la personne qu'on vise nous répond…

- Bonjour tout le monde !

J'aperçois le petit Yugi endormi sur son banc, trop mignooooon ! J'aurai presque envie de me coller contre lui, joue contre joue. Je m'approche du banc et pose les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Yugi-kun~, susurai-je.

Tel un enfant, il ouvre ses grands yeux mauves et s'étire avant de me remarquer, il arbore son habituel sourire.

- Bonjour Lore-chan, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, félicitation pour le tournoi ! M'écriai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci !

Michèle est déjà là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'écarte de nous, bof, je verrai si y a besoin de lui parler. Téa arrive près du banc, nous parlons des nouveaux élèves, elle est au courant, elle ne sait pas non plus leur nom.

Après quelques minutes de bavardage, le professeur arrive et nous demande de nous mettre à nos places. Kaiba n'est pas là, domage, j'aurai bien aimé le remercier. Lorsque le silence s'installe dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur Joey, décoiffer, habillé comme s'il avait dormi avec son uniforme.

- Monsieur Wheeler, vous savez que ça fait un moment que ça a sonné ?

- Oui, oui, désolé !

Il court jusqu'à sa place et s'assit nonchalammant. June et moi sommes toute ouïe vis-à-vis du professeur.

- L'école a reçu un communiqué du lycée de Flem, les élèves pourront reprendre les cours d'ici deux mois. Le temps qu'un certain nombre de classe soit libre pour donner cours. En attendant, nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves.

Maxime et Loïc nous lancent un regard, ils ont aussi hâte que nous de savoir qui ils sont. La porte coulisse, quatre personnes rentrent dans la classe. Je me retourne vers June, le visage grimaçant. Sa tête frappe tellement fort le banc que tout le monde se tourne vers elle, je ne peux réprimer un rire moqueur.

_« C'est qui ? »_

Tu vas vite comprendre.

- Présentez-vous, demanda le professeur.

- Je m'appelle Auldrey, commence la première en insistant sur le « l » de son prénom. Je fais des études en maths sciences pour devenir chercheuse.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle June s'est tapée sa tête, c'est The Auldrey. C'est une jeune fille ronde, les cheveux bruns mi-long, des lunettes rouges, des yeux bleus. Elle porte son gros cartable rose semblable à celui d'une valise. Auldrey est la fille la plus bavarde que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Moi c'est Ellen, étude en math sciences.

Ellen est une des filles les plus sympas de mon cercle d'amie, elle est brune aux yeux bruns, plutôt ronde, elle porte elle aussi des lunettes. Ellen est une personne assez tolérante, elle sait calmer les disputes, cerner la personnalité des gens rien qu'avec une conversation et elle n'est pas dénudée d'humour.

Mes yeux se portent plus vers les deux autres élèves, eux aussi de maths sciences. Je suis surprise qu'ils aient fait le chemin jusqu'ici.

- Je m'appelle Remi, de maths sciences et je suis rugbyman.

- Moi c'est Martin et comme Remi, je suis en maths sciences et rugbyman.

Les filles de classe sont intéressées, cela ne m'étonne pas, ils sont assez mignons. Remi est un garçon aux cheveux châtins courts et aux yeux bleus magnifiques. Martin a la peau noire, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, il se blesse assez souvent. C'est un garçon sympa de loin.

_« Mais pas de près. »_

Nan, mais je ne leur ai presque jamais parlé, je matte de loin. Le professeur leur attribue des places, je suis la démarche de Remi du regard, comme avant. Il est vraiment trop beau…

_« Toi aussi tu fantasmes ! »_

Je suis plus dicrète que toi.

_« A peine, t'as la bave qui coule de tes lèvres. »_

Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de lui demande de devenir mon esclave sexuel, juste en passant. June a toujours la tête encastrée dans son pupitre, va-t-elle survivre à Auldrey ?

- Salut June, Lorène et Michèle !

- Ta gueule, Auldrey ! Clame mon amie.

…Oui, c'est normal.

_« Cash ! »_

Je sens que cette histoire va finir avec un suicide et plusieurs psychotherapies. Une fois le calme revenu dans la classe, le professeur commence son cours, j'ai une difficulté supplémentaire au niveau de la concentration, Eléonor ne cesse de me parler quand j'essaie de suivre. Une élève doit se rendre au tableau et résoudre un problème, je prends note tant bien que mal. La fille au tableau sépare ses calculs en faisant le contour de ceux-ci avec la craie, je regarde la forme du séparateur.

- On dirait un doigt, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

_« Hum…je vois autre chose moi. »_

Je relève la tête et admire les traits de la craie. J'entame aussitôt un fou rire incontrôlé, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'on m'entende mais c'est peine perdue, les larmes me viennent vite aux yeux. En y repensant, la forme de doigt tendue et celle de doigt replié juste en dessous pouvaient être tendancieuse, Eléonor avait vu autre chose et riait avec moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle mademoiselle Yuurei ?! S'énerva le professeur.

Les regards sont tournés vers moi, mon rire communicatif prend certaines de mes amies mais j'hésite à dire tout haut ce que je vois.

- Je vous ai posé une question !

Tant pis, je vais le dire même si je suis toujours dans un état second.

- Eh bien, disons que la forme du séparateur au tableau me fait penser à quelque chose de très cochon. Avouais-je en poussant un rire entre chacun de mes mots.

Certains esprits mal tournés, je ne citerai pas les noms, comprennent à quoi je pensais et se mettent également à rire. J'ai mal au ventre et pose ma tête sur mon cahier, tentant de me reprendre en main. Le professeur frappe le tableau avec sa latte, ce qui fait taire le chahut de la classe.

- SILENCE ! Mademoiselle Yuurei, encore une interruption à mon cours et vous sortez.

J'acquiesce en couinant, j'ai très chaud au niveau du visage, je pose mes mains sur mes joues et reprends un état normal, je vois Joey m'adresser un œil coquin que je lui rends suivi d'une grimace.

Durant le temps de midi, je peux enfin souffler, je me suis faite petite pendant le reste du cours, surtout quand je manquais de rechuter en imaginant le séparateur du tableau.

- T'as vraiment fait fort, Cocotte.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, j'imaginais qu'un doigt au début, c'est à cause de l'autre.

_- « C'est moi ! »_

Evite quand même de prendre la parole juste après moi, ça fait un peu louche une fille qui se répond, vois-tu.

Alors que nos deux groupes s'installaient autour d'une table pour manger, un groupe d'adolescentes vient nous interrompre.

- Bonjour, fit la première rouge aux joues. Est-ce…que…vous avez le numéro de Remi ?

Un bout de tartine se coinça dans ma gorge, je toussotais pour le faire passer et pivotais vers notre interlocutrice. Une petite rousse aux yeux mauves, les cheveux remplis de pinette et chouchous.

- Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? L'intérrogeai-je d'un ton sec en la fixant.

_« Oula, du calme… »_

Je me rends seulement compte à ce moment-là que je lui ai demandé méchammant, Michèle et June rient de ma réaction tandis que Téa, Tristan et les autres me dévisagent.

- Disons que…pousuivit-elle en se torturant les doigts. Il est assez mignon et j'aimerai le connaître mieux, voilà…

Je réfléchis un moment, effectivement, j'ai son numéro de portable mais disons que je ne me sens pas de le passer à n'importe qui.

- Je pense que tu devrais le demander toi-même, ça serait un bon début, répondis-je un brin jemenfoutiste.

- J'ai trop peu d'aller lui demander, vois-tu, tu l'as ?

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai envie qu'elle parte, pour ne pas à avoir à lui passer.

- A vrai dire, oui, je l'ai, mais c'est très mal vu de donner un numéro de téléphone à l'insu de son propriétaire, vois-tu.

_« C'est fou le nombre de conseil tu donnes alors que tu ne le fais pas toi-même. »_

Je ne me suis jamais concidérée comme un modèle, nuance. La jeune fille baisse les yeux, visiblement triste avant de quitter la classe, bon dieu, son air de chien battu va me faire culpabiliser.

- La pauvre, m'enfonça Téa en me regardant méchammant. Tu aurais pu être plus compréhensive, quand même ! Imagine-toi à sa place !

Justement, Téa, justement. Je n'ai jamais été demandé le numéro de Remi, je l'ai obtenu par le biais de Sandy, une amie. Je hausse les épaules et me remets à manger, Téa n'a pas fini de me faire la morale.

- J'espère qu'on te rendra la pareil, parce que tu viens de faire, c'est tout simplement monstrueux ! J'espère que tu as honte de toi.

Oui maman, je peux avoir l'absolution ? Je l'ignore tout simplement en détournant les yeux.

_- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, franchement ? Va demander son numéro, passe le à la fille et arrête de me faire chier, d'accord ? »_

Ca y est, elle est offusquée, même si Eléonor a traduit ma pensée, je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur moyen de le dire.

- Excuse-moi mais moi, j'ai un cœur et vu tes agissements, tu n'en as pas, arrête de ne penser qu'à toi d'abord.

- Les filles, calmez-vous ! S'interposa Tristan guettant ma réponse. On respire et on reprend.

Après quelques inspirations pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier, j'enfourre ma nourriture dans mon sac et sors prendre l'air, sans attendre mes amies. Ca va encore parler mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

_« Elle est chiante, cette Téa, t'as pas envie, t'as pas envie quoi ! » _

Je découvre des escaliers montant tout en haut du bâtiment, nous avons quelque chose de semblable chez nous, sauf que si nous y allons, nous risquons des heures de retenue. Le chemin mène à une grande terrasse à ciel ouvert. Je m'asseois sur le sol glacé, en tendant les jambes, la jupe étant quand même courte.

- Je suis sans cœur, pfff.

_- « Nah mais celle-là, elle ne comprends rien du tout. »_

Ces paroles ne me blessent pas particulièrement, mais le fait qu'elle juge ma réaction sans essayer de comprendre.

_« Tu l'aimes bien toi, Remi. »_

- Nah, je t'explique, il est mignon, mais j'ai un peu merdé en prenant son numéro. Je me suis grillée et il l'a très mal pris.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurai emporté un dictaphone avec moi.

Encore Joey, pourquoi « encore » ? Je soupire et me tais.

_- « Ca va, t'en que ce n'est pas l'autre pute. »_

- Fais gaffe quand même, la fille dont tu parles est mon amie.

C'est à toi qu'il parlait, pas à moi.

_« J'avais compris, sauf s'il n'a pas compris, lui. »_

- Ouais, sorry guy.

Le grand blond gravit le reste des marches et s'assis à côté de moi en tailleur. Un silence pesant s'instala entre nous deux, j'ai horeur de ce genre de silence.

- Si un jour, je deviens bizarre à faire des propositions à Yugi, c'est normal.

- Nyeh ?

- Avant ton duel contre Marik, expliquai-je. J'ai parié avec Eléonor une journée où elle utiliserait ce corps sans interruption que tu gagnerais contre le nom du pharaon.

- Ah merde.

- Donc si je vais chez Yugi avec des chaînes, ce n'est rien de grave.

_« Des chaînes et une caméra. »_

- Et une caméra.

J'attendrai dans la chambre de l'âme que tu finisses, je n'ai pas trop envie de te voir t'amuser à tu sais quoi…

- Ca ne me surprendra pas, mademoiselle je vois un *bip* en craie au tableau.

- C'est dur de s'arrêter !

Je manque plusieurs fois de retomber dans mon fou rire, c'est la première fois que ça me prend autant, c'est sûrement parce que nous sommes deux à rire.

- Tiens, dit Joey en me tendant une carte. Serenity m'a dit qu'elle venait de toi, merci.

Âme de pureté et de lumière reprend place dans mon deck, je soupire à nouveau, le fait que le tournoi soit terminé me rend nostalgique.

- On s'est promis un duel, n'oublie pas, nous saurons qui est le plus fort de nous deux !

- Oui, mon chou !

Voilà une chose qui me rend de bonne humeur ! Réprimant un bâillement, je me laisse aller sur l'épaule de Joey, ne répliquant rien. Nous restons comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes sans parler.

Les derniers cours de la journée débutent, je les passe à taper la converse à Eléonor, rien de ce que dit le professeur m'intéresse. Seulement, lorsqu'il m'interroge, j'ai l'air maligne car je n'ai rien écouté. La petite brune de midi ne cesse de m'envoyer des regards insistants, je bouge légèrement la tête pour la considérer un instant puis observer Remi.

_« T'en fais pas, je vais te caser, dis-moi juste un nom. »_

Eléonor…

_« …Désolé, je suis déjà prise moi ! »_

Dès que la dernière cloche retentit, je m'empresse de retourner chez moi, ma mère m'a envoyé un message selon lequel j'aurai reçu du courrier de Pegasus. Je prends le premier train, galope à travers la gare, cours sur le trottoire et finis chez moi avant le coucher du soleil, ça, c'est fort.

- Je suis rentrée ! Annonçai-je en refermant la porte en bois peint.

Une force m'envoie en arrière, c'est Laïka qui me souhaite la bienvenue à la maison, ma mère me crie d'en haut que la lettre est sur la table de la cuisine. Elle ne touche jamais à mon courrier, surtout quand il vient de Maximilien Pegasus. Je me déchausse et passe dans la cuisine. Je m'intalle confortablement avec une tasse de lait avant de commencer ma lecture, la tête de ma chienne contre la mienne.

_« Chère Lorène,_

_Les papiers de la maison sont là, n'hésite pas à passer. J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'as plu. Si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est un pendentif servant à repousser l'esprit qui est en toi. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien…je dois te parler en face, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé et que je sais que tu vas bien, je peux en parler avec toi._

_Viens me voir aux châteaux demain,_

_Maximilien Pegasus »_

_« Il sait que j'existe ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »_

Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis aussi dans le flou que toi, demain, nous irons à la maison.

Le soleil se lève, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'allais sècher juste une fois les cours pour aller voir mon oncle. Je me prépare, cache le collier dans la poche de mon jean. Par précausion, je planque mon sac de cours dans la cave, en plein milieu des conserves. J'espère ne pas me faire griller, je n'ai informé personne de mon absence.

Dans le salon, j'allume l'ordinateur de mes parents pour chercher où se trouve la demeure de Pegasus et quel train prendre. Wouah…c'est vachement loin. Je ne sais même pas si j'y serai avant ce soir à cette allure-là…Bref, je prends quelques bonbons dans un petit sac noir, je vérifie une dernière fois de ne pas avoir mis mon uniforme scolaire.

Avec grand soin, je referme la porte et m'empare d'un double des clés pour pouvoir revenir. Je trouverai bien une excuse en chemin. Alors que je descends l'allée pour entamer le chemin vers la gare, je remarque une voiture noire garée près de celle de mes parents. Par curiosité, je m'approche de celle-ci et frappe à la vitre du conducteur.

- Bonjour, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, garé à côté de ma maison.

- Tiens, Eléonor, ça faisait longtemps, allez monte !

Eléonor ? Effectivement, s'il me connaît sous ce nom, ça fait plus de dix ans. Je hausse les épaules et m'assois sur le siège du mort. La voiture est vachement spacieuse, comparable avec l'intérieur d'une limousine qu'on voit à la tv, dans les séries Américaines des adolescents. J'attache ma ceinture et le conducteur démarre.

- Vous m'emmenez chez Pegasus ?

- Oui mais tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyez.

J'essaie de me souvenir mais je suis bloquée, cet homme est habillé en costume total, ses cheveux sont noirs et remplis de gel, il a de beau yeux verts et un visage carré. Sa voix est grave mais douce, il a l'air tout gentil…

- Excuse-moi mais…je ne me rappelle plus de toi.

Il soupira en gardant la tête tournée vers la route.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis un ami de feu ta mère, elle m'avait confié de m'occuper de toi lorsque tu es née. Quand elle ne pouvait pas rester avec toi ou quand elle partait, je restais avec toi dans une grande chambre remplie de jouets, tu te rappelles de ça ?

Les souvenirs à cet âge-là sont flous, mais j'ai quelques bribes qui me viennent en tête, j'étais fille unique donc la personne qui restait avec moi c'était lui ?

- Cela me dit quelque chose mais, ne m'appelle plus Eléonor, appelle-moi Lorène. Eléonor est quelqu'un d'autre pour moi.

_« C'est moi ! »_

Exact, c'est mieux d'être différentiables avec un prénom différent.

- Bien sûr, moi je m'appelle Chris.

- D'accord, Chris. Au fait, sais-tu pourquoi Pegasus m'appelle ?,

- Monsieur m'a juste demandé de venir te chercher, il avait l'air anxieux en y pensant, ça doit être quelque chose d'important.

- Tellement important qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire avant.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, mon portable vibrait, June me demandait où j'étais. Je ne répondis pas, autant se faire passer pour morte. J'admirai les nuages en discutant de choses et d'autres avec Chris.

Un portail s'ouvre, la longue voiture se gare dans l'allée, Chris m'indique que Pegasus se trouve dans son bureau. Je sors, le temps commence à se couvrir, mon téléphone vibre encore, j'ignore les messages qu'on m'envoie et rentre à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure. C'est aussi grand à l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Les murs sont peints d'un blanc éclatant, un tapis rouge repose sur le sol.

J'avance, tentant tant bien que mal de me rappeler avoir habiter ici, il y a des tableaux de Cecilia un peu partout, une bele jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, la défunte femme de Pegasus.

Finalement, je tombe nez à nez devant une grande porte brune, sûrement celle du bureau de Pegasus. J'y frappe trois coups timides et attends une réponse.

- Entre !

Je pousse les pants et entre, le plus lentement possible.

_« Il a une de ses mines… »_

Eléonor a raison, Maximilien a le visage fermé, je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi qu'il m'invite à m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. J'obéis, me pose et croise mes jambes.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, Lorène. Je me dois de t'expliquer plusieurs choses.

_« Comme le pourquoi il sait mon existence… »_

Laissons-le prendre son temps, je suis aussi curieuse que toi sur ce point.

- Tu sais que je suis chercheur et que c'est grâce à l'une de mes découvertes que j'ai remis le duel de monstre à jour.

Je fais mine de dire oui alors que je n'en savais rien du tout.

- Lors d'une de mes expéditions, j'ai reçu un objet appelé « Œil du millénium », cet œil me permettait de voir ce que je voulais.

Il ne l'a forcément plus, sinon, je l'aurai détecté.

- Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai découvert, j'ai aussi trouvé un esprit.

_- « Un esprit ? »_

- Oui, il demeurait coincé dans des ruines et je ne sais par quel moyen, il a réussi à posséder mon œil du millénium. J'ai pu communiquer avec mais je ne pouvais pas le garder indéfiniment avec moi. Shadi m'a dit que je pourrai le rediriger vers un autre corps, grâce à l'œil du millénium.

- Et tu m'as choisi moi ?! M'offusquai-je.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, lorsque je te voyais, tu réclamais sans cesse à tes parents un ami avec qui jouer. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai réussi à enfermer cet esprit en toi sans qu'il ne puisse revenir. Je comptais te le dire par après, mais après la mort de tes parents, tu n'as pas voulu rester avec moi, je n'avais plus de contact avec.

- Comment on fait pour se séparer ?

- C'est impossible, le seul moyen de bouger cet esprit est de tuer la personne qui partage son corps.

Un silence planait dans la pièce, je le dévisageais, complètement choquée. Il a juste cherché quelqu'un à qui refiler cet esprit ancien et m'a prise comme cobay ?

- Ecoute, Lorène…

_- « La ferme, c'est moi, Eléonor, je ne me souviens plus trop t'avoir rencontré mais je te dis ce que nous pensons mon acolyte et moi-même, t'es un enculé. »_

Je ne sais plus trop laquelle d'entre nous contrôlait le corps, mais nous sortons de la pièce, un peu pressées.


	29. Chapter 29

La pluie s'est mise à tomber lorsque je suis sortie du manoir, je renonce à couvrir mes cheveux avec ma capuche et sens de fines goulettes perlées le long de mes joues. Je traine les pieds, frappant dans de petites pierres en abîmant les pointes de mes chaussures. Techniquement, je devrai me rendre au lycée, mais je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le train et de voir des gens. Avec un peu de chance, je serai chez moi à l'heure du retour habituel.

Bien que question chance, je ne peux que remonter.

_« Je veux voir mon chaton d'amour. »_

Tu attendras…Je marche sans but précis, je ne connais pas la route jusqu'à la gare, de toute façon, je n'ai sûrement pas assez d'argent pour me rendre chez moi. Ce téléphone dans ma poche commence à m'énerver, je le sors, ignorant les gouttes se déchaîner sur l'écran. Ne voyant pas la personne inscrite, je déverrouille l'appareil et décroche.

- Allô ? Dis-je d'une petite voix, presque imperceptible sous la pluie.

- Allô ? Lorène, tu es là ?

Cette voix me dit quelque chose, je continue de trainer le long du trottoir, trouvant finalement un préau pour m'abriter quelques instants.

- Oui, je suis là.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds à aucun des messages que nous t'avons envoyé ?! Où es-tu ?

Mon interlocuteur poursuit son armada de questions sans que je ne réponde à une seule. Je me contente de soupirer à la fin de chacune de ses exclamations. Je ne sais répondre à aucune de ses interrogations.

- …Bref, où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je n'ajoute rien et soupire, j'enlève les gouttes de mon écran pour voir au moins qui me parle, ça serait une bonne chose, non ? « Joey Wheeler », quelle bonne surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je déteste tout, en ce moment, même son air inquiet, j'ai envie de lui répondre sèchement mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Rien ne sert de nous créer une dispute même si lui comme moi, prends souvent la mouche pour n'importe quoi.

- Pas grand-chose, on se verra demain, ok ?

Le tremblement de ma voix trahit l'air rassurant que je voulais transmettre, j'écarte l'emetteur pour souffler trois fois avant de le reprendre.

- Mh…tu caches vraiment mal tes sentiments, tu sais ?

- Je le sais bien, merci. Murmurai-je sentant ma voix partir.

Eléonor, si tu pouvais t'occuper de la suite, s'il te plait.

_- « Ca te dit un plan à trois ? »_

…Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens mais soit.

_« T'as pas précisé, d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de préciser que l'autre serait le pharaon. »_

- Non merci, Eléonor. Par contre, tu peux me dire où tu te trouves ?

_- « Tu vois la station service de Domino ? »_

- Oui.

_- « Bah c'est pas là. »_

Eléonor et moi ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de pousser un long rire suite au grognement de Joey. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une feinte aussi idiote peut encore me faire rire.

_- « Plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas loin de la demeure de Pegasus, en dessous d'un mini préau sur un muret. »_

- Merci, Eléonor. J'arrive tout de suite.

- Non !

_- « Amène mon chaton de pharaon avec ! »_

Trois bips sonnent dans le portable, je l'enfourre furieusement dans mon jean et pousse un hurlement à faire s'enfuir les pigeons.

_« Pauvres Pigeons. »_

Tant pis pour eux, je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un me rejoigne.

_« Moi, je veux mon Zorc/Atem. »_

Tu m'énerves avec ça…

- Atchaaaa !

A cause de ce temps pourri, je vais finir malade moi, ou nous d'ailleurs. Alors comme ça, nous allons devoir cohabiter très longtemps ensemble.

_« Ca va pas trop le faire quand on aura un petit ami… »_

Si on n'est pas interné d'ici là…dédoublement de personnalité serait le terme exact.

_« J'aimerai me retrouver enfermée dans une cage avec le pharaon, chose à ajouter pour mon jour personnel. On pourra emprunter la caméra de ton père, tu crois ? »_

Euh, papa, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta caméra pour filmer un esprit qui est dans mon corps illustrer tout le kama soutra avec un ancien pharaon sans nom aux cheveux tricolores ?

_« Pas tout le Kama soutra, juste de quoi s'amuser un peu. »_

Certes, même si je ne vois pas l'utilité de la vidéo. Assise sur ce muret, je commence à avoir les membres engourdis, ça ne fera rien si je pionce un petit peu. Une fois réveillée, je reprendrai le chemin vers la maison. Je baîlle une dernière fois avant de fermer mes yeux.

- Ma chérie ! S'exclama une jeune femme en me tendant la main. Nous allons au magasin, tu viens ?

Je cligne trois fois des yeux et regarde la main qui prend la mienne. Mes petits doigts enlacent les fins et vernis de la douce dame devant moi. Je relève la tête en faisant la moue, je n'aime pas faire les magasins. Elle le sait pourtant, je tire mon bras pour échapper à sa force.

- Voyons Eléonor, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

Sa voix douce m'envoute, Eléonor ? C'est mon prénom, je hoche la tête et reprends la main de maman, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle me conduit le long d'un couloir, ouvre la porte et me montre la voiture noire du doigt.

- Va rejoindre Chris, ne cours pas !

Je me mords les lèvres, j'ai une envie de courir pour voir mon ami mais je ne veux pas me faire gronder. J'obéis donc et me tourne vers la grande maison dans laquelle j'habite, une personne me fait signe par la fenêtre. C'est mon tonton, Maximilien, je le dévisage un petit peu. L'autre jour, il m'a montré son œil doré, il fait très peur. Il m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à maman, j'ai promis le secret contre une nouvelle peluche.

Je tire la portière et m'assois sur la banquette arrière, une surprise m'attend, c'est mon papa qui est revenu plus tôt à la maison. Je crie de joie quand il me prend dans ses bras et ébouriffe mes cheveux, il n'oublie pas de me donner une des sucreries que je raffole. Maman monte elle aussi et Chris démarre la voiture.

- Je n'aime pas faire les courses, me plaignis-je.

- Plus tard, répond Papa. Tu aimeras y aller avec tes camarades de classe et là, crois-moi, tu vas souvent demander pour sortir de la maison !

- Même pô vrai…moi plus tard, je resterai à la maison et je me marierai avec Chris, Papa et Maximilien !

- Les trois en même temps ? Rit Maman.

- Trois vaut mieux qu'un, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit, non ?

Les rires fusent dans la voiture, ils se moquent de moi, tant pis. J'aurai un beau mariage avec mes trois hommes ! Papa me donnera des sucreries que Maman ne veut pas que je prenne, Maximilien m'offrira tous les jouets dont je souhaite puis Chris me conduira où je voudrai quand je voudrai !

Je plaque ma joue contre la vitre et admire les arbres défiler, le magasin n'est pas très loin, je soupire en reconnaissant les enseignes. Je me replace correctement en passant ma main sur le tissu de ma robe blanche. Papa aime quand je porte des robes, alors je le fais pour lui faire plaisir, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

- Ca y est, tu viens avec nous Chris ? Demanda Papa.

- Non, je vais rester ici.

La voiture est stationnée sur le parking, j'attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir la portière, comme une petite princesse. C'est le cas, je sors, une main dans celle de Maman et l'autre dans celle de Papa. Une fois devant la porte, je fais semblant de contrôler les objets en utilisant le système d'ouverture automatique des portes mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire à Maman et Papa, je crois qu'ils ne le savent pas.

- Vous voyez de quoi je suis capable ? M'écriai-je en pivotant vers eux.

- Incroyable.

Nous sillonons les rayons, je monte sur tous les rebords que je vois, j'adore faire ça. On me réprimande lorsque je tire la langue à une vendeuse, nah mais elle ressemblait à la dame de la crèche, une vaie grosse méchante pas belle.

- TOUS A TERRE !

D'un geste vif, je me tourne vers la personne ayant hurlé ces paroles. Je ne le vois pas à cause des étagères, pourtant la voix était près de nous. Des gens hurlent sans aucune raison, d'autres se couchent au sol ou, comme moi, se figent sur place.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? Couchez-vous bande de connards !

Il n'a pas le droit de dire des gros mots ! Une main me plaque sur le sol, c'est celle de maman, elle respire fort, je me demande pourquoi et la fixe avec mes grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Demandai-je.

- VOS GUEULES ! Clama une grande personne juste à côté de Papa.

Les néons m'obligent à plisser les yeux pour voir à quoi ressemble le hurleur, il est grand, habillé de cuir comme les motards qu'on voit dans les séries policières. Il a quelque chose en main, ça ressemble à un des jouets que j'ai dans mes bacs, ça fait « pan » quand on tire dessus. Pourquoi a-t-il un jouet comme ça lui aussi ?

- Hey, le vieux, file-moi tout ce que tu as.

Le monsieur s'adresse à mon Papa, ils se connaissent ? Je n'ai pas l'impression, alors pourquoi Papa sort-il son portefeuille ?

- Me prends pas pour un con, je sais que t'es un riche, ça se voit.

Le canon du jouet se pose sur la tête de Papa, c'est bien un jouet ? La main qui tient la mienne tremble. Je regarde maman, elle est complètement paniquée, elle commence à me faire mal.

- Vas-y, poursuit l'homme en cuir. Je te jure que si tu me donnes pas tout, je bute ta femme et ta fille.

Tout à coup, je ressens un vide au niveau de ma main, je tourne la tête vers Maman qui se relève.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à troucher à un seul cheveu de ma fille.

Un coup retentit, je n'ai jamais entendu se bruit, je sursaute et me replie sur moi-même, cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux. Après la surprise, je relève la tête et écarte plusieurs mèches pour voir ce que c'était. Je regarde mon bras et le vois se colorer de rouge, une flaque se forme tout autour de moi.

- Ah~ les femmes.

Maman est couchée à côté de moi, mais elle ne répond pas à mes murmures, j'agrippe la main devenue toute blanche. Soudain, un deuxième coup de feu, je sais à présent d'où vient ce bruit, cela vient du pistolet du monsieur. Papa tombe au sol et une flaque, similaire à celle de Maman, coule sous lui.

- Papa ? L'appelai-je, Papa !

Maman refuse de me serrer la main, personne ne me répond, qu'ont-t-ils tous ?

- Maman, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Maman ?

- Ferme ta gueule.

Je hurle lorsqu'une main tire mes cheveux en arrière, m'éloignant de plus en plus de Maman et Papa. Je les appelle à l'aide mais ils ne veulent pas me répondre, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues tandis que je vide mes poumons en criant au secours.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas répondu…murmurai-je en voyant s'éloigner mes parents.

- Lorène, réveille-toi !

Je reprends doucement connaissance, je ne pensais pas m'être endormie, ça avait l'air réel. Du moins, ça retraçait à la lettre ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Je ne sens plus la froideur du mur sur ma joue humide. J'habitue mes yeux à la lumière et frotte tout mon visage, essayant les larmes qui avaient coulées. J'aperçois Yugi, légèrement penché vers moi, les mains sur mes épaules. Il m'a sûrement secoué pour me réveiller. Joey est à côté de moi, je comprends que j'étais appuyée contre lui avant de reprendre connaissance.

- Désolé si je vous ai inquiété.

- Disons que tu as juste répété « Papa, Maman, pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? ».

- Oh.

J'avais envie de me faire toute petite, je suis au courant que je parle en dormant, je suis même somnambule par-ci par-là.

_« C'est bon à savoir pour moi. »_

Si tu le dis, je regarde l'heure, c'est le début de l'après midi, ils ont séché les cours ? Quels abrutis ceux-là.

- Je vais bien, vous le voyez, vous pouvez retourner.

_- « Lorène a raison, même si elle n'a aucune idée de comment revenir chez elle, faut l'excuser, elle est à moitié blonde celle-là. »_

- Je t'ennuie, Eléonor !

Les deux garçons me dévisagent, je donne encore l'impression de parler toute seule, je descends du muret et étire mes bras.

- Pegasus n'habite pas loin d'ici, dit le petit Yugi. Je devine que c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état.

N'ayant pas envie de lui accorder ce point, je toussote et lève les yeux au ciel. Pegasus m'a dit que je ne pourrai jamais me séparer d'Eléonor, soit, je vivrai toute ma vie avec un esprit à moitié vengeur par sa faute.

_« Je suis aussi frustrée que toi…nan je déconne. »_

Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme suite à ça.

_« On m'a déjà forcée à quitter mon corps une fois, je commence à avoir l'habitude de me retrouver coincée. »_

Qui t'a enfermée ?

_« Le pharaon en personne. »_

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu lui veux du mal…murmurrai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Me Demanda Joey, quelques mèches blondes plaquées sur ses joues.

Comme s'il avait compris mes paroles, le pharaon surgit du puzzle et prend la place de Yugi, peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

- Eléonor a vécu à la même époque que toi, Pharaon. Expliquai-je en appyant mes mains sur le mur mouillé. D'après ce qu'ont dit Bakura et Marik, Eléonor était une amie de l'ancien Bakura. Après que le méchant Bakura ait été vaincu, elle a été forcée à devenir l'esclave du pharaon, cela explique le fait qu'elle ait envie de faire pareil maintenant. Elle devait payer pour les agissements de Bakura, mais ce n'est pas tout. Eléonor a du être jugée trop dangereuse, elle voulait vanger son ami et a été punie pour ça. Son esprit a été retiré de son corps par le biais des sept objets du millénium, érant très longtemps.

Le pharaon et Joey sont presque choqués par ce que je leur raconte, j'hésite à enchaîner. Quelqu'un d'autre décide à ma place.

_- « J'ai trouvé refuge dans des ruines, avec d'autres esprits. Un jour, un chercheur s'est introduit dans le tombeau où j'étais. Il inspecta les lieux, j'ai distingué l'œil du millénium derrière ses cheveux. »_

- C'était Pegasus ?

_- « Oui, ne sachant pas le nombre d'année que j'avais passée à errer, je me suis faufilée dans l'objet du millénium. Finalement, j'ai fini ma route enfermée dans un corps sans pouvoir communiquer. Jusqu'au jour où une fissure est apparue, grâce au duel de monstre, Marik m'a libérée et je ne suis ainsi plus une spectatrice. »_

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, je remercie intérieurement Eléonor d'avoir continué, même si je suis certaine qu'on devra se partager la parole dans le futur.

- De cette manière, Eléonor et moi ne pourrons jamais être séparées, finis-je.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais, tel a été le choix de cet enculé de Pegasus.

Je souris, mais pas un sourire sincère, un sourire ironique, qui traduit notre envie commune d'égorger Maximilien Pegasus. Les deux garçons me regardent sans rien dire, ils ne savent pas comment réagir, je les comprends, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je tousse trois fois et fais quelques pas en avant.

- Bon, si vous comptez rester ici durant 3000 ans, c'est votre problème mais il serait peut-être temps de rentrer !

Ils hochent la tête et passent devant moi, je ne connais pas le chemin, je préfère me laisser conduire que de me retrouver à l'autre bout du pays. Sur le chemin de la gare, je garde le visage levé vers le ciel, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Vivre avec un esprit…j'ai tellement de chose à noter sur mon compte que je pourrai m'écrire une autobiographie de plusieurs tomes.

_« Chapitre 4 : Comment regarder les fesses du pharaon sans se faire prendre. »_

Ce n'est qu'à cette remarque déplacée que je vois qu'Eléonor a décalé ma tête pour admirer la silhouette du pharaon sous toutes ses coutures. Je rougis violemment et évite tout commentaire.

Il est dix-neuf heures, j'ai envoyé un message de mon père selon lequel j'ai été retardée à l'école. Je me demande si on reçoit également des cartes d'absences ici…j'aviserai si c'est le cas. Le retour se fait silencieusement, Joey a insisté pour me ramener jusqu'à chez moi, pour être sûr que je ne disparaisse pas comme ce matin. J'ai gimacé et Eléonor a accepté à ma place, envoyant un clin d'œil coquin au pharaon au passage, bien évidemment.

- Mh, au fait, merci d'être venu me chercher.

- Pas de quoi, après tout, on est ami.

Pas de quoi casser 5 pattes à un mammouth…La pluie s'est arrêtée, je rage intérieurement car mes cheveux ont repris leurs boucles habituelles.

- Au fait, poursuit Joey en passant une main derrière sa tête. La fille qui t'a demandé le numéro de Rémi sort maintenant avec.

ET IL M'ANNONCE CA COMME CA ?! Calme Lorène, calme, c'est pas parce que c'est un mec que tu mattes depuis le début de l'année scolaire qu'il faut s'énerver. Joey se met à se foutre de ma tête en riant de ma réaction.

- J'en connais une qui n'apprécie pas !

- Alors là, pas du tout ! Je suis contente pour cette fille, mais elle va vite se rendre compte que ce beau blond châtain est un grand gamin.

_« Jalouuuuuuse ! »_

- Jalouse…

Lequel dois-je frapper en premier ? Je frappe l'épaule gauche de Joey le plus fort possible et le distance de quelques mètres. Je m'occuperai d'Eléonor une fois à la maison. Deux bras serrent mes hanches et me tirent en arrière.

- Sois pas vexée !

Je lui tire la langue et ne contre pas l'emprise qu'il a sur moi, je fais mine de bouder pour attirer son attention sur moi. Je profite, c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'un garçon, que se soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

_« Je mets la musique d'ambiance attends : Only youuuuuuu~ »_

Euh, d'accord… ! Je remarque que j'ai assez perdu de temps et que je dois filer à la maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je me détache de Joey et lui fais face.

- Je dois y aller, on se voit demain ! M'exclamai-je.

Joey hoche la tête, je lui fais le signe de la paix, mon signe de main favori, j'hésite à appliquer le geste que me chuchote Eléonor. Voyant mon incertitude, mon interlocuteur ne bouge pas, attendant ma réaction. Je fais quelques pas vers lui, entrant dans son cercle vital. D'un geste hésitant mais tout réfléchit, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose mes lèvres sur la joue du grand blond. Il ne me rejette pas, je me retire et lui fais un simple clin d'œil avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison, le rouge aux joues.

_« On dit merci qui ? »_

Merci l'esprit qui s'amuse à me foutre la honte ! Nous rions en cœur en marchant sur le trottoir. Un petit vent fraîs souffle sur mon corps, je m'emmitoufle dans ma veste en repérant ma maison. Finalement, je me demande si je n'arriverai pas à m'habituer à la présence d'Eléonor.

- Dis, Lorène, tu savais que les professeurs de Flem s'arrangent pour redonner cours plus tôt que prévu ? Me demanda Téa pendant la pause de midi.

Je relève la tête de mes cahiers remplis de dessins. Mon air étonné traduit ma pensée, je considère cette information pendant quelques instants. Cela n'est pas si étonnant, je ne connais pas le système des syndicats mais l'incendie a réduit leur salaire.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dans la salle des professeurs, enchaîna la brune.

_- « Au pire, un autre petit incendie ne fera de mal à personne. »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, expliquant que ça ne venait pas de moi, Téa haussa un sourcil. Soudain, mon portable sonne, j'avais complètement oublié de le mettre sur silencieux. Résultat, boujour la discrètion de la sonnerie c'est la « technopoule », un remix avec des poules qui gloussent. Je rougis violemment et me dépêche de l'arrêter mais c'est peine perdue, la moitié de la classe me regarde en riant.

- Ca m'apprendra à enlever mes chansons paillardes, dis-je à haute voix.

Ai-je précisé que je suis très nulle pour me rattraper ? C'est encore un message de Pegasus, je prends la décision de bloquer ces messages, d'ailleurs, il sait se servir d'un téléphone celui-là ?

_« Mh, Lorène, s'cuse moi de te couper dans tes pensées mais, on pourrait aller parler à Yugi ? »_

Le ton sur lequel j'ai reçu sa pensée me fait pâlir, il était excessivement gentil, cela ne pouvait présager qu'une chose…

- Yugi, je peux te parler en privé ? Couinai-je pour ne pas avoir à lui annoncer ça en public.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste se tourne vers moi, étonné, il interrompt sa conversation avec Tristan et Joey. J'envoie à ce dernier une grimace gênée pour qu'il devine. Yugi et moi sortons dans un couloir reculé de la salle de classe, après avoir vérifé trois fois que personne ne s'y trouvait, je me tourne vers lui.

- Mh, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Eléonor, elle aimerait parler au pharaon.

_« Tu es un ange. »_

…Je n'ai juste pas envie de voir la proposition que tu peux faire à Yugi. Le puzzle du millénium brille, m'éblouissant légèrement, pour laisser place au pharaon.

- Que veux-tu Eléonor ? Demanda celui-ci, peu à l'aise.

_- « Bonjour, mon chaton. J'ai un petit marché à te proposer, es-tu d'accord ? »_

Je n'ai jamais vu Eléonor prendre une voix aussi mielleuse, même si techniquement, c'est la mienne.

- Qu'en est-il ?

_- « Tu sais bien que je connais ton nom et presque tout ce que tu as accompli contre mon Bakura, alors j'aimerai bien faire un simple échange. »_

J'aimerai me cacher, ne le dis pas d'une manière trop crue s'il te plait…

_- « Tu devras être mon esclave durant 24h. Après ce laps de temps, je te donnerai ton nom, c'est une promesse. »_

Le pharaon me dévisage, il doit sérieusement réfléchir, 24h, ce n'est rien. Bien sûr, elle ne va pas préciser les à-côtés. Je fixe le sol propre en attendant qu'Eléonor ait fini. Etrangement, j'ai l'impression de percevoir l'esprit de Yugi à côté de celui du pharaon.

- C'est…d'accord, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

C'est la première fois que je vois le pharaon dans une telle hésitation, je me demande s'il sait dans quoi il s'embarque.


	30. Chapter 30

Le week end tant attendu est arrivé, Eléonor prépare encore ses plans pour demain, le jour de son rendez-vous avec le pharaon. J'essaie de ne pas imaginer au pire – bien que je n'aie pas été très surprise quand j'ai retrouvé la caméra de mon père sur mon bureau.

J'ai reçu de multiple appel de la demeure Pegasus, cela me fait très exactement 35 messages dans ma boite vocale, je me demande si je peux en faire collection. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, dos au matela, le portable dans une main et une carte de duel de monstre dans l'autre. Une très mauvaise nouvelle était venue ponctuée la semaine, Téa avait raison, les professeurs se sont arrangés pour reprendre cours dans les salles non endommagées du lycée de Flem. Nous pourrons y retourner dès lundi.

_« On aurait du tout brûler, ou alors, on y va maintenant, un coup de Cerbère Flamboyant [2100/1800] et s'est bon. »_

On n'est pas passé loin la dernière fois, je n'ai aucune envie de retenter le diable, sachant la chance que nous avons pour le moment.

_« Parle pour toi, moi j'ai un rencard demain avec un beau mâle. »_

…Je rêve ou tu parles du pharaon Atem/Zorc comme un animal ? Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la technopoule se fait à nouveau entendre.

_« Tu ne veux pas changer de sonnerie ? »_

Je déverouille le clavier et regarde le nom de mon interlocuteur, c'est à nouveau la maison de Pegasus, c'est une blague ? Bref, c'est reparti.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Lorène Yuurei, je ne veux pas vous répondre pour le moment ou alors j'ai encore fait tomber mon portable dans les toilettes, merci de laisser votre message après le bruit sonor. Je vous réponderai dès que possible.

_- « Même si je ne sais pas du tout me servir de la messagerie vocale, dans ce cas, vous parlerez pour rien comme un abruti. Biiiiiip »_

A nous deux, nous faisons un répondeur parfait, même s'il est vrai que je ne sais pas me servir de la messagerie.

- Allô Lorène ? C'est Chris, je t'en prie, repasse à la demeure, Maximilien et moi trouverons un moyen de t'enlever cet esprit gênant.

_- « L'esprit gênant t'emmerde. »_

Ouais bon, s'il croyait à notre message automatique, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Je raccroche avant qu'Eléonor ne puisse l'insulter.

_« Nah mais, ils se prennent pour qui ?! Calme Eléo, c'est mauvais pour ton teint, tu dois être belle pour Zorc demain. »_

Si tu essaies d'être belle, s'est peine perdue. Une dernière chose, demain, pas d'abus sexuel, c'est tout ce que je demande.

_« C'était le plus drôle. D'accord, pas d'abus, que du concentement, à prendre ou à laisser ! »_

On dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix…

Le lendemain, je restais sur la touche, je laissais Eléonor s'apprêter comme elle le souhaitait. Mon style de vêtement était passé de chasuble colorées de couleur vive et jean à t-shirt noir à bretelles, gilet noir, short en jean avec leggin noir et chaussures de même couleur. Je ris intérieurement lorsque je la vois s'énerver sur le lisseur, elle a dur à dresser mes boucles rebelles.

Eléonor vérifie trois fois sa tenue dans le miroir, enfoure quelques affaires dans un des sac de ma mère et sort.

_« C'est le grand jour ! »_

J'espère ne croiser personne parce que je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais mis de short, déjà que les jupes sont limites mais alors là…Je la laisse faire à cause de ce pari mais aussi pour lui faire plaisir, je suis sûre qu'elle souffre autant de la situation que moi. La météo a décidé d'être clémente, cette fois, seuls quelques nuages blancs rencouvrent le ciel.

Nous prenons le train en direction de Domino, Eléonor s'est arrangée avec le pharaon pour le lieu de rencontre. Yugi m'a avoué que son alter égo n'était pas très rassuré par Eléonor, surtout depuis qu'il savait qui avait été Eléonor. Moi-même je ne sais pas tout sur elle, elle peut nous apprendre plein de nouvelles choses.

Le train s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent et Eléonor pousse, sans aucune gêne, les passagers se trouvant devant elle, chose que je n'aurai jamais osé faire. Elle fait la sourde oreille aux réprimandes que lui font les passants tandis que je me force à ne pas répondre à sa place. Eléonor et le pharaon doivent se retrouver devant la boutique de jouet. C'est en galopant que nous arrivons dans la rue d'à côté. L'esprit Egyptien se recoiffe une dernière fois en se regardant à travers la vitre d'un restaurent.

_- « Je crois qu'on est prête ! »_

Je fixe le trottoir lorsque nous tournons, Eléonor m'indique qu'il est déjà là. Nous marchons vers lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_- « Salut mon chaton, susurre Eléonor d'une voix excitante que je connaissais pas. »_

Le pharaon sursaute et se tourne vers nous, je crois qu'Eléonor n'a pas fini de lui foutre les jetons, le pauvre.

- Bonjour, Eléonor. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_- « Tout doux, mon chou, on a toute la journée ! Dit-elle en passant son bras sur l'épaule du pharaon. On va se prendre quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? »_

Eléonor lui adresse le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse pour mettre le jeune homme le plus à l'aise possible. Je vois que ça marche un petit peu lors qu'ils prennent le chemin. Je soupire et regarde aux alentours, j'en connais une qui ne fera que regarder aujourd'hui, pourquoi ai-je perdu ce pari ?

_« Parce que ton copain a perdu son duel. »_

Ah ouais…Eléonor humidifie ses lèvres et n'accorde aucun regard à la personne à côté d'elle, elle a l'air pensive mais je n'arrive pas à déceler ce qu'elle dit. Contrairement à moi, elle peut penser sans que je n'entende ses réflexions. Le pharaon lui ne cesse d'envoyer des regards à son ancienne esclave, je crois que ça l'arrange, le vieux truc de la fille qui veut se faire désirer…

Ils arrivent dans un petit restaurent, s'installent et commendent à manger. Eléonor fouille dans le sac de ma mère et sort un portefeuille, je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle ait pris le mien en sortant, pourtant c'est bien le mien.

_-« Vu que je te force un peu, explica-t-elle. C'est moi qui paie tout. »_

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton ar[…]

_- « C'est celui de Pegasus, pas celui de Lorène, rassure-toi. » _

Quand as-tu eu le temps pour lui prendre tout ça ? Il doit bien y avoir 10444.8 ¥minimum dans le portefeuille, l'équivalent de 100€.

_« Une magicienne ne révèle jamais ces tours. »_

- Au fait, Eléonor, tu sais que Lorène nous a raconté ce que je t'avais fait quand j'étais pharaon. Quelles que soient les raisons, je m'en excuse.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, signe de soumission. Ni Eléonor, ni moi avions prévu qu'il s'excuse jusqu'à se mettre en signe de faiblesse, surtout pour un puissant pharaon !

_-« Relève toi tout de suite, lui ordonna l'esprit. »_

Le jeune homme fut surpris et se redressa, la fixant, étonné. Eléonor penche sa tête en arrière et soupire tandis qu'on leur apporte leur commande.

- Pas besoin de se soumettre ainsi, qui t'as dit que tu m'as détruite de plein gré ? Le pharaon décide de tout mais est aiguillé à tord par ces conseillés.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

_-« Nous n'étions pas énnemis mais amis »._

Quoi ? Mais tu avais dit que tu le détestais pour avoir tué ton Bakura !

_- « Je vous ai fait tous tourner en bourrique, j'en suis fière. Avoua-t-elle en se redressant. Alors écoute bien… »_

_Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Bakura, il m'a dit de rester ici pendant qu'il vangerait feu les habitants de Kul Elna. Il s'était opposé à mon aide et m'avait ordonné d'attendre en dehors de la bataille. La nuit avait été mouvementée et je ne connaissais pas l'issue de ce combat, les gens criaient à l'aide puis, sûrement, mourraient sous les attaques. _

_Un jour, des gens de la garde du pharaon sont venus me chercher, certains avaient des objets du millénium dans leur main. Ils m'ont obligé à les suivre, je serrai les dents pour ne pas me débattre, « fais attention aux objets du millénium », m'avait prévenu Bakura. Bakura…je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas imaginer le pire. Lorsque j'entends l'un des gardes du pharaon parler de la fin de Balura, le roi des voleurs, je sais que je suis désormais seule._

_Ils m'ont amené au palais, au milieu d'inconnu, pour me questionner. Au début, je ne disais rien, fixant ma robe beige, celle que m'avait offer mon ami. Je vis un homme sortir un fouet en me menaçant davantage._

- Stop, l'interrompit une voix grave. Je vais m'en occuper.

_Je tourne ma tête vers cet homme, c'est le pharaon en personne, je lui lance un regard qu'il ignore royablement. Il a des cheveux tricolores en pique comme une étoile, intérieurement, je rigole de sa coiffe. _

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_J'hésite à répondre, c'est lui qui a fait du mal à nos familles et mon ami._

- S'il vous plait.

_- Eléonor._

_Je vois un script noter tout ce que je dis, tout ce qu'il saura, c'est mon prénom, rien d'autre. J'envoie balader le pharaon et toutes ses questions, un garde me maintient au sol et me conseille d'optempérer _

_- J'ai vu pire, mon coco, ton poids d'éléphant ne me brisera que quelques os mais ne me fera pas plier._

_On me jeta dans un cachot, ou du moins une pièce salle sentant aussi bon que le type qui m'avait plaqué au sol quelques minutes avant. Je fais une grimace enfantine au garde de la celule, celui-ci reste de marbre, il faut que je sorte d'ici et vite._

_- Hey, tu sais que t'es mignon ? Tentai-je._

_Je vois que mon petit essai ne le laisse pas indifférent, il toune la tête vers moi et me dévisage pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est une grosse brute de l'extérieur mais je pense pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. J'use des charmes dont je suis munie, je recoiffe mes cheveux blonds en faisant la moue._

_- C'est dommage qu'il m'ait jeté dans une pièce sans fenêtre, râlai-je en regardant dans un coin. Il fait trop froid ici par rapport au magnifique soleil de l'Egypte…brrr._

_Le garde me reconsidère et je continue de fixer un point de la salle, d'un air faussement triste. Je jubile intérieurement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, je me lève et regarde la grosse brute. Il me tend une couverture que j'attrape aussitôt en lui lançant un remerciement niai…avant de tirer sur la couverture, faisant tomber le garde par terre. Une fois cela fait, je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand quelqu'un entre et l'appuie sur les briques à côté de la porte._

- Je te déconseille de faire de telles choses, ça va aggraver ton cas.

_Encore cette voix grave, c'est le pharaon, je place mes mains sur mes hanches et le regarde d'un air hautain._

_- Je t'ai demandé des conseils, moi ?_

- Viens avec moi, je ne t'enfermerai pas.

_Etrangement, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il mentait, alors je l'ai suivi, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Nous traversons tout le palais, il me servait de guide en me présentant toutes les pièces que nous voyions. Je n'étais jamais allée dans un palai, j'en prenais plein la vue. Soudain, nous avons croisé des possesseurs d'objet du millénium, ils ont été surpris de nous voir._

- Cette fille est mon esclave, c'est son prix à payer. Leur dit le pharaon d'un ton sérieux.

- Mais, pharaon ! Vous savez bien ce que sa sentence doit être.

_Il n'a pas répondu et a pris mon poignet pour m'emmener dans les jardins reculés du palai. Je le suivais en repensant aux mots de son « ami », une sentence plus forte qu'être esclave ? La mort sans doute, ça me fait bien rire._

_Une fois seul, mon poignet me fut rendu, automatiquement, je m'assois par terre et soupire un bon coup._

- Tu étais amie avec Bakura ? Demanda le pharaon.

_- Affirmatif, mon altesse. _

_Il me fixe suite à cette appellation, je ris et m'allonge sur le dos, éparpillant ma chevelure blonde._

- Je pensais qu'il restait seul, il a du te protéger.

_Je secoue la tête, où veut-il en venir ?_

_- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être simplement esclave ?_

- Ils ont peur que tu ne déchaînes la même puissance que Bakura contre nous. Ils veulent donc te supprimer.

- _C'est tout à fait charmant. C'est aussi plausible que de trouver des labyrinthes dans des toilettes pour homme._

_Je ne devrai pas dire ce genre de choses, ça finit par arriver vraiment dans le futur. Nous discutons le restant de l'après midi, le pharaon ne veut être dérangé par personne, j'aimerai avoir des gens à mon service comme lui. La nuit tombe et il doit rentrer, je vais être forcée de retourner dans cette cellule avant d'être exécutée demain matin._

- Je te laisse le choix de t'enfuir.

_- Hein ?_

- Si tu t'enfuis, tu te feras retrouver et tuer par le biais de monstre des ténèbres…ou bien…

_- Il y a un autre moyen ?_

_Il hésite un instant de me révêler son moyen._

- Je peux choisir de changer ta sentence, d'enlever l'esprit de ton corps avec les objets du millénium, les autres croiront que nous te tuerons comme ça.

_- Ce sera un peu le cas._

- C'est le seul moyen pour ne pas se faire tuer à sang.

_C'est vrai que d'imaginer du sang gicler un peu partout en sachant que c'est le sien ne m'enchante pas autant que ça. Si mon esprit est enlevé, que vais-je faire ? Errer durant l'éternité ? Le pharaon se lève et fait quelques pas vers l'entrée du palais._

_- Attends, que gagnes-tu là-dedans ?_

- C'est une façon de te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir retiré ton ami et qui sait, on se recroisera peut-être.

_A mon tour, je me relève sur mes jambes tremblantes et me mords la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Je crois que je pleure, c'est du moins ce que m'indiquent la pointe d'humidité coulant le long de mes joues. Le pharaon perçoit mes sanglots et se tourne vers moi._

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_- Désolé, c'est tellement rare qu'on s'inquiète pour moi alors que je ne veux que le mal d'une personne._

_Ma voix est entrecoupée de sanglot, des bras ensèrrent ma taille tandis que je déverse tout ce que je peux, en m'accrochant aux habits du pharaon. _

_Lorsqu'on se reverra, je me promets de le remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Mon regard se radoucit sur le visage souriant d'Eléonor, elle est visiblement pleine de surprise. Je remarque à cela que nos passés ont plusieurs points communs, ça me donne une drôle d'impression.

_- « Voilà, tu sais à présent, finit-elle indifférente. On mange ? »_

Son aise désarme un peu le pharaon, qui m'est un moment pour assimiler la situation. Il relève la tête et fixe Eléonor.

- Tu ne voulais donc pas te venger ? Demanda-t-il.

Eléonor enchaine avec un rire nerveux, elle est au courant que ces agissements peuvent porter à confusion. Elle se passe une main dans ses cheveux et grimace avant de répondre :

- J'avais juste envie de jouer, désolé ! Par contre, je connais bien ton nom et mon marché reste le même.

Elle lui envoie un regard sérieux et continue de manger son croissant, moi qui devais commencer un régime…va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord.

_« T'en fais pas, à deux, on va se traîner. Tu sais que faire l'amour brûle 300 calories ? »_

Tout compte fait, je m'aime comme je suis !

Après le repas, qu'Eléonor a payé contre l'avis du pharaon, ils sortent dehors pour se promener en ville. Je perçois l'aura de Yugi à côté de celle de l'esprit ancien. Je me demande si je peux l'interpeller d'ici…

*Yuuuuugiiiiiiii !*

Le principal intéressé tourne la tête en tous les sens, ainsi que le pharaon. Ah mince, ils m'entendent vraiment, Eléonor aussi et elle me le fait savoir par pensée.

*Je me demande si le pharaon a vu les chaînes et la caméra présent dans le sac d'Eléonor, il va avoir une surprise, mhhhh.*

Le pharaon rougit un instant puis cherche plus sérieusement d'où cela vient, je dois bien avouer que c'est tordant de les voir aussi désorienté alors que je suis juste à côté d'eux.

_- « Je n'ai pas que des chaînes et une caméra, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. »_

- Euh, je peux savoir à qui tu parles ?

_- « Une personne qui s'ennuie, si tu veux, on peut l'envoyer dans le puzzle du millénium. Je sais à quel point elle aime les labyrinthes. »_

- N'essaie même pas, Eléonor ! M'exclamai-je en prenant possession de ma voix.

Mon corps pose une main sur l'œil ornant le puzzle du millénium, j'ai le droit à un petit « au revoir » de la part d'Eléonor. D'un autre côté, ça m'empêchera de voir et ressentir ses cochonneries, quel quelles soient. Je me retrouve sans avoir vu le temps passé dans le puzzle du millénium, une fenêtre ouverte sur le pharaon et Eléonor. Je me redresse et regarde à travers comme si je regardais une série télévisée intéressante. Pas que cela m'intéresse, je n'ai juste pas envie de m'aventurer dans un nouveau labyrinthe.

- Tiens, tu es de passage ? M'interpelle une personne en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je devine directement que c'est Yugi, encore bien d'ailleurs, imaginez si ce n'était pas lui…Je le gratifie d'un beau sourire et repose mon attention sur les deux esprits. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de moi et fait pareil.

Etrangement, les deux conversaient comme le faisait deux bons amis, la perversité d'Eléonor revenant à certains moments mais rien de moins. Ils parlent de tout et de rien tandis que Yugi et moi cumulons les jeux et les devinettes, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux deux esprits.

- Tu penses qu'ils finiront ensemble ? S'interrogea Yugi.

Sur le coup, je manque de m'étouffer, cela ne m'avait même pas frôler l'esprit. Un viol m'aurait moins surpris que cette suggestion.

- Eh bien, le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de corps à proprement dit, soit, tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre que nos deux « copies », si j'ose dire, se mettent ensemble ?

- Ca serait étrange, oui. Surtout si l'un de nous deux se trouve quelqu'un, du style…toi avec Joey ?

Deuxième fois où j'ai failli m'étouffer dans cette journée, je ne nie pas mais ne réponds pas non plus, fixant notre fenêtre. Je perçois Yugi masquer un rire et faire la même chose.

La journée se termine bientôt, Eléonor va devoir reprendre le train pour retourner assez tôt, afin de ne pas me créer des problèmes. Je vais pouvoir sortir du puzzle et j'attends qu'Eléonor le fasse, je n'ai aucune envie de passer la nuit ici…Ils se dirigent dans la légère brise qui souffle vers la gare. Eléonor prend les devants et prend la main du pharaon dans la sienne, elle n'a pas oublié sa partie du marché mais compte le repousser jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le pharaon ne retire pas sa main, ça la contente. L'air pensif, Eléonor se mord les lèvres, hésitant de faire ce à quoi elle pense, j'ai une petite idée de ce que c'est.

Le soleil se couche lorsqu'ils atteignent la gare de Domino, Eléonor le remercie pour la journée, le pharaon acquiesce, il ne réclame pas son nom directement. Il attend que son amie le fasse d'elle-même. J'ai, personnellement, envie de crier deux choses, l'une : « SORS MOI D'ICI ! » et l'autre « Allez poulette, lance-toi ! ».

Eléonor tousse un petit peu, le rouge lui monte aux joues, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas tout son temps. Je dois avouer ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi timide, depuis que je suis au courant de son existance, elle a toujours été la plus entreprenante de nous deux. Ni une ni deux, elle fait un pas en avant, pose ses mains sur les épaules du pharaon et se lève légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, faisant toucher leurs lèvres dans un simple et doux baiser. Celui ne dura que quelques instants, suffisant pour voir Eléonor et le pharaon fermer simultanément leurs yeux.

De notre côté, Yugi et moi détournons les yeux de l'image, admirer nos deux figures en train de s'embrasser, c'était, comment dirai-je…gênant.

Une fois leur chaste baiser terminé, Eléonor recule et balance son sac à main sur son dos, elle a le rouge au joue mais un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Elle se penche en avant et murmure :

_- « Vivement la prochaine fois, mon Atem. »_

Alors, c'était ATEEEEEEEEEEM ?! C'est vrai que Zorc à côté…maintenant que je le sais, ça paraît trop évidant…Eléonor, vient me chercher !

- Atem…

_-« Oh, j'allais oublier, ajoute-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'œil du millénium. Je ne pense pas que tu as envie de passer la nuit avec Lorène, quoique, vous serez trois et avec ma caméra…mh. »_

Mon esprit revient enfin à mon corps, me laissant également le contrôle, je sens qu'Eléonor se retire pour me laisser la place.

- Ne me refaites plus jamais ce coup !

Sur ce, je pivote et entre dans la gare. La journée est enfin finie et Eléonor a eu ce qu'elle veut, le pharaon aussi, même plus je dirai.

_« Tu devrais perdre des paris plus souvent. »_

Tu rêves, le prochain, c'est moi qui l'aurai ! Par contre, il faudra que je trouve une chose à te faire subir. M'enfin, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas violé.

_« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, appâter sa petite bêbête avant de sauter dessus et la soumettre aux mains de la grande Paladine. »_

Je ne traduirai pas ce que tu viens de dire en langage cru, libre à qui que se soit de le traduire comme il le souhaite…

Lorsque j'attends dans le train, je décide enfin de changer de sonnerie de portable, afin de ne plus mettre la technopoule bien que celle-ci se déclanche pile au moment où j'appuie pour changer. Je sélèctionne une autre musique, au hasard et fourre le portable dans ma poche. Je soupire quand je l'entends vibrer, ça valait bien le coup de le ranger, la nouvelle sonnerie résonne et là, j'aurai vraiment tout fait pour l'échanger avec la technopoule. A côté de ça, une heure nyan cat, ce n'est rien…

« J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies corne

Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages

Elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amies

Même si elles pratiquent la sodomie »

- Eteinds-toi, eteinds-toi, ETEINDS-TOI !

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit celle-là, pourquoi pas nyan cat, ou même n'importe quelle chanson paillarde qui parle de truc cochon, pourquoi forcément « j'aime les licornes* » ?!

- Maman, c'est quoi la sodomie ? Demanda un garçon plus loin dans le wagon.

La mère me foudroie du regard et je la comprends, maintenant, à elle de trouver les bons mots, s'il y en a.

_« Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux. »_

S'il te plait, je crois qu'on s'est fait assez remarquer comme ça.

_« T'as raison, tu te fous bien la honte toute seule. »_

J'ignore la tentative d'ironie d'Eléonor et affiche le sms, je le lis et pousse un soupir de soulagement. J'avais peur que Pegasus trouve comment envoyer un sms. A la place, c'est un message de la part de Joey. « Dès que tu rentres, tu peux te connecter, s'il te plait ? » Je suis encore privée d'Internet mais je pourrai peut-être espérer que mes parents soient gentils et plient à ma demande.

_*Âmedepureté vient de se connecter au tchat._

. .dragon› Yo, Cocotte !

Âmedepureté› Coucou mon chou ! Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

. .dragon› Le rendez-vous entre Serenity et l'aut' c'est mercredi après midi.

Âmedepureté› Bonne nouvelle ! *pas frapper*

. .dragon› Ca a été avec le pharaon et Eléonor ?

Âmedepureté› M'ouais, mise à part qu'on m'a enfermé dans le puzzle du millénium avec Yugi comme compagnie, j'ai du modérer mon langage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

. .dragon› Tu finiras par devenir une gentille fille.

Âmedepureté› Dis que je ne le suis pas ! Au fait, on ne se verra plus avant mercredi, vu que l'école de Flem a trouvé un moyen de nous redonner cours…

. .dragon› Ouf, enfin, ça commençait à être chiant de te supporter en classe.

Euh, je bug légèrement sur sa phrase, je la relis à trois fois avant de dire un bon « what the fuck ? ». J'ai l'impression d'avoir Kaiba en face de moi tout à coup, autant dire que je n'apprécie pas du tout ce qu'il vient de m'envoyer.

_*Âmedepureté vient de quitter le tchat._


	31. Chapter 31

Lundi

Jour maudit

Ecole à gogo

Moral à zéro

Je médite sur ces mots en roulant une feuille de papier entre mes mains. Le professeur nous donne des informations à propos des examens de Noël, du moins, d'avant Noël. Encore une décision de ce nouveau directeur, avant, c'était examen puis congé de Noël mais effectivement, ça , c'était avant… Il a été décidé de couper l'année en trois parties, septembre – novembre, décembre – Mars, Mai – Juin.

La salle de cours préposée est celle du self, bonjour les odeurs de bouffe à l'heure précédent le dîner. Le professeur de mathématiques tente tant bien que mal de donner son cours. M'enfin, même si « cours » est un long mot par rapport à ce qu'elle dit.

- Je dois vous dire que vous m'avez déçu, vous ne travaillez pas chez vous. Ce sont bientôt les premiers examens et je vois que vous vous êtes ramollis. Il faut aussi passer au moins une demi heure sur vos maths.

Une amie, Sandy, lève la main pour lui répondre.

- Madame, on ne peut pas travailler autant sur maths et pas sur les autres cours, on n'a pas que vous.

C'est la raison nationale et complètement justifié qu'aucun professeur n'accepte. La preuve, la prof a à redire.

- Je sais que vous avez d'autres cours mais il faut savoir jongler avec.

Je suis assise à côté d'Alysson, une blonde brune aux yeux bruns qui ne répond rien et qui, comme moi, jure tout bas.

- Qu'elle me rappelle qui a eu un 20 sur 20 à la dernière interrogation, murmurai-je. C'était toi et moi si je ne me trompe pas, alors pourquoi elle nous regarde quand elle fait cette remarque ?

- C'est ça, quoi.

Je sens que la prof de m'observe mais j'ai un regard noir qui occupe tout mon œil, je me décale légèrement et l'envoie en arrière, sans aucune animosité sur Sandy et Melissa qui se trouvent derrière moi. Peu après, j'entends cette dernière qui tente de réprimer son fou rire.

Le self est une grande salle en dehors des bâtiments, ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas été touché par les flammes, malheureusement. Deux séries de cinq rangées de deux longs bancs chacune, un distributeur de boisson, l'ustensile de cuisine avec les plateaux, tout ce décors parait bien plus amusant que ce que dit le professeur. Je ne fais que regarder vers la droite, à travers les fenêtres aux châssis verts, la cours totalement vide.

Le professeur continue son monologue tandis que nous soupirons en cœur, mieux ne vaut pas dire tout ce qui traverse nos esprits en ce moment, ce n'est guère très sympathique.

- Il reste 5 minutes, chuchote Alysson pour remonter notre moral.

C'est peine perdue, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi pour jouer à l'ordinateur ou bien continuer l'écriture d'un de mes romans. Mais nous restons coincés ici, en quatrième heure alors que nous finissons à 16h20…

_« Je veux voir mon chaton… »_

Eléonor s'en fiche un peu de tout ça, elle n'est pas concernée et continue de fantasmer sur l'idée de violer le pharaon. Je me couche sur le banc, faisant mine d'écouter.

- Je veux donc que vous travailliez plus, compris ? Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les élèves s'enfoncer comme ça.

Non, elle, elle creuse le trou pour nous enfoncer. Les garçons de la classe des Sciences économiques font des commentaires allant dans le sens du professeur. Les Latin Langue et Langue Moderne, composé uniquement de 4 filles avec moi, se taisent pour ne pas créer polémique.

La cloche sonne, on peut penser que nous nous rendons dehors pour dîner, mais non, nous nous rendons au prochain cours. Je me demande quel est l'esprit sadique qui a décidé de mettre notre heure précédente près des cuisines. Nous traversons la cours, le temps n'est pas beau, raison de plus pour nous enfoncer. Dans le second bâtiment, je croise le regard du professeur de physique et lève les yeux au plafond avec une mine ennuyée.

Sandy, Alysson, et moi pestons sur le professeur, les garçons nous font un peu la morale, chose très mal placée. Melissa reste près de nous, elle a finalement calmé son fou rire.

- Pourquoi riais-tu, au fait ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est à cause de toi ! J'étais aussi énervée mais quand tu t'es retournée avec ton regard noir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher !

Je m'excuse de l'avoir fait rire et dis que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je sens que la journée va être très mauvaise.

Ma prédiction ne pouvait pas être plus juste, après la déception du professeur de mathématiques, nous avons droit au flot de vocabulaire de la prof de français. Bien que cette partie ait été plus récréative, la dame nous a annoncé que quelqu'un avait fait courir la rumeur qu'elle fumait puis s'est énervée sur un élève qui se vantait de mener l'enquête. Je ne comprends plus la logique des professeurs, est-ce moi ?

Ensuite, au cours de latin, le cours où je prends plus de liberté à exprimer mon mécontentement. Je suis à côté de Sandie, une fille de Latin Maths sciences, et devant ma Melissa. Je lance de temps en temps un regard vers Maxime, il se méfie à chaque fois que je ne touche à rien, c'est jouissif d'avoir un tel pouvoir. Ses deux amis de troisième se obéissent même quand je leur dis de se calmer. Je pensais avoir enfin un moment de répit quand une fille de troisième vient à côté de moi et me dit :

- Lorène, tu sais que ton frère s'est fait racketté ?

- Hein ?!

_« Ton frère, le grand grand ? Ou le grand ? »_

Ca ne sautait pas être le grand grand, il n'est même plus dans cette école. Ca ne peut qu'être Sébastien, 17 ans, blond aux yeux bleus, sportif, cadet pompier et ceinture marron de judo. C'est un garçon très gentil, trop même.

- Tu vois quand il est parti en voyage avec l'école ? Bah, y a une fille qui l'a menacé de raconter à tout le monde qui est la fille qu'il aime en échange d'un portable.

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, Sébastien n'est pas rentré avec beaucoup d'argent et maman lui a fait remarqué.

- Elle s'appelle Arianne, la fille qui lui a fait acheté le téléphone d'environ 8261.76 ¥. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Disons qu'on ne bavarde pas beaucoup, lui et moi.

Mon interlocutrice, Elena, hausse les épaules et continue de m'expliquer en détail tandis que le professeur poursuit sa leçon. Il faut dire que j'ai dit au prof que ça en allait de la vie privée de mon frère alors il fallait que je sache. Elle me fait promettre de ne rien dire à mes parents, je lui en suis reconnaissante de me l'avoir dit. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie qu'une journée se termine et de rejoindre mon lit pour déclarer mon amour à mon oreiller.

A la sortie du cours de latin, je garde la promesse que j'ai faite et me dirige vers le dernier cours de la journée, histoire. Je traîne les pieds en y allant aux côtés de Melissa, aussi enchantée que moi pour y aller. Pour passer le temps, nous nous abandonnons à notre jeu favoris : imiter des accents. Ce n'est pas qu'on est forte ou mauvaise mais ça doit faire bizarre d'entendre une Canadienne et une Marseillaise discuter dans les couloirs. Nous ralentissons devant la nouvelle classe, je mets ma main à couper que tout le monde est déjà en classe, comme d'habitude.

Je porte trois coups à la porte et m'installe sur une chaise entre Alysson et Melissa. Le professeur et les Sciences Economiques sont déjà partis dans un débat sur l'économie mondiale et tous les avantages qu'il y aurait à faire des ventes dans les pays pauvres. Bref, je n'y comprends rien, mais tant que ça nous empêche de travailler, ça me va. Histoire est un cours dans lequel on s'ennuie, du moins, c'est ce que je ressens, le fait de savoir que Louis XIV était ainsi ou autrement, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

_« Mieux vaudrait voir l'Egypte. »_

Je suis d'accord. Lorsque nous tentons de rendre le cours plus ludique en riant, en lâchant tout bas un commentaire idiot, le professeur nous remarque immédiatement. Et même si je ne suis pas son cours à la lettre, j'ai bien écouté l'une de ses tirades qui m'est particulièrement bien restée en travers de la gorge.

- Imaginez, ce sont bientôt les examens et en fin d'année, je me vois faire les présences « Sarah oui, Michael, Oui, Loïc et Luca, oui. »

Je pense qu'il manque quatre noms à sa liste et nous l'avons bien remarqué. Je riposte avec ma seule attaque, JE BOUDE.

Allongée sur ma couette « Hamtaro », je fixe le plafond blanc au dessus de ma tête. Il est tard et j'essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je décale ma tête pour la poser sur mes deux ours en peluche. L'un m'a été offert par ma défunte maman et l'autre par ma maman actuelle, ils sont identiques, c'était un accident, ma maman n'a pas fait exprès d'acheter le même ourson, j'appelle ça l'instinct – et non pas l'intestin – maternelle. Ce sont ces petits gestes qui me font remarquer que j'ai bien été choisie.

_« Lorène, y a le Gsm qui vibre »_

Merci de me l'avoir dit, je me disais aussi que les picotements dans ma cuisse étaient suspects.

_« A ton service. »_

Comme d'habitude, je décroche sans regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur.

-…Allô… ? Dis-je d'une voix essoufflée.

- Yo Cocotte, dure journée ?

- Salut Joey.

Lentement, je me redresse et m'appuie sur la tête de lit, je me souviens de ce que m'a envoyé Joey hier sur le tchat et reste silencieuse.

- Y a un problème ? Demande-t-il en réitérant sa question.

_« Va falloir répondre, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais. »_

Ok, mais tu ne parles ni de mammouth, ni de labyrinthe, ni de party à trois, ni de film, ni de menotte, ni de sous entendu vaseux.

_« Ah ouais, il reste plus grand-chose… »_

- Cocotte ?! Ca va ?

_- « Euhhh, ouais, ça va. Dure journée oui, et toi ? »_

_« Tu me désorientes avec tes restrictions ! J'aimerai bien parler de choses d'adultes moi ! »_

Adulte ne veut pas dire pervers, du moins, je ne pense pas.

- Mh…Y a une rumeur qui s'est mise à circuler aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Laquelle ?

- Il paraît qu'on t'a vu embrasser Yugi à la gare samedi dernier.

Cette nouvelle me fait l'effet d'une bassine d'eau du pole nord qu'on aurait ramené juste pour l'insinuer tout doucement à travers mes veines. Je revois l'image d'Eléonor posant ses lèves sur celles du pharaon, de loin, je comprends qu'on ait pu penser ça. Maintenant, allez raconter aux gens que ce sont des esprits et pas nous !

- Je n'ai rien dit à Yugi pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

- Ahem, Joey, tu sais…

- Si tu veux des tuyaux pour Yugi, tu me le dis !

Soit il ne comprend rien, soit, il le fait exprès. Il est au courant pourtant que samedi, c'était Eléonor qui prenait les rennes et non moi. Et il devrait avoir compris que ce n'était pas yugi mais Atem. Ca fait bizarre de dire son nom…mais c'est qui alors Zork ?

_« T'es trop jeune pour le savoir. »_

- Pas besoin de tuyau, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute, mais fais gaffe quand même aux rumeurs, ça circule vite. Sauf si tu sors déjà avec mon pote !

Joey, dis-moi que t'es con, non pas besoin, je le comprends rien qu'en écoutant toutes les conneries que tu débites en ce moment même.

_- Yo Joey, ma Maîtresse te demande si t'es vraiment con ou si tu le fais exprès. »_

J'ai dit : pas de sous entendu vaseux.

_« Y en avait pas, j'ai dit Maîtresse juste comme ça. »_

Je hausse les épaules et me repose sous les couvertures, la demande d'Eléonor s'est soldée par un grand vide. S'il veut m'enfoncer encore plus, qu'il me donne directement la hache et qu'on en finisse.

- Joey, ça ne saurait pas être moi, réfléchis quelques instants. C'était Eléonor et Atem, le pharaon et non Yugi et moi.

J'entends la tonalité du portable, euh, vient-il de me raccrocher au nez en plein milieu de ma phrase ?

_« Je le crains ma chère. »_

Sous le coup de la colère, je n'hésite pas à envoyer un message vers son portable. Un bon « Ok, sympa, la prochaine fois, tu te la fermes, hein ? » avant de s'endormir et c'est parti pour un sommeil tout sauf réparateur !

Mercredi, le jour bénis

Malheureusement la seule idée

En ce congé l'après midi

C'est d'aller rejoindre Joey

_« Oh. On Poète bien dans son coin ? »_

Ne t'y met pas, c'est juste que je m'entraîne pour le cours de français.

_« Ok t'es déprimée_

_Mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie_

_Directe après journée_

_Voir Atem dans son lit. »_

Tu sors, tu te pends, mais à un moment, il va falloir que tu prennes une décision, ma chérie.

_« Mais, mon amour, je ne peux rien faire sans toi ! Tu es l'aube qui se lève le matin pour accueillir ton merveilleux sourire. »_

- Lorène, tu fais une tête étrange, ça va ? S'inquiètent Michèle et June à mes côtés.

- Ahem, oui, ça va aller.

_« Fallait pas chercher. »_

Je sais, je t'ai trouvé.

_« Mais tu remontes dans mon estime. »_

De temps en temps quand je m'exprime.

_« Il va falloir arrêter de rimer. »_

Va te faire sodo…euh Ma mère me reconduit à la maison, elle me rappelle que je dois aller à Domino cet après-midi. Eh oui, j'ai oublié d'annuler la filature pour espionner Kaiba et Serenity, j'ai bien essayé d'incruster Michèle et June à l'affaire mais la première n'a pas voulu et la deuxième a juré avoir quelque chose de prévu. Il faudra que je m'y intéresse d'ailleurs, il doit y avoir un garçon là-dessous.

_« Occupe-toi d'abord de ta vie sentimental. »_

…je ne répondrai pas car j'ai une belle rime que je ne placerai pas alors que des enfants peuvent peut-être entendre mes pensées. C'est donc avec des pieds de plomb que je m'apprête à sortir. Les cheveux bien lissés et coiffés, un léger gilet blanc par-dessus mon décolleté bleu. Je garde mon fidèle jean foncé aux poches remplies.

_« Youhou, on ne dirait pas que tu vas voir quelqu'un avec qui tu t'es disputée. »_

Je tire la langue au miroir, Eléonor réplique en faisant une grimace et la combinaison des deux nous font éclater de rire. Ma mère m'appelle, entendant parfaitement ce qui se passe en haut. Elle sait que je parle toute seule, je ne lui dis juste pas que le nom de cette personne est Eléonor. Non seulement, ça me rendrait très idiote mais je n'ai pas envie de la blesser ou quoi que ce soit vu qu'Eléonor est mon ancien prénom.

C'est le plus lentement du monde que je m'oriente vers la gare, et m'assoit sur une banquette vide. J'enfile mon mp3 pour écouter mes ost d'anime mais Eléonor n'a pas décidé de me laisser tranquille, elle s'amuse à changer toutes les cinq secondes de musiques jusqu'à ce que ce soit une chanson d'amour. Je passe donc de Overlap* à Koizora**, en enchaînant les ost de Lovely Complex. Ce sont dans ces moments-là que je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir ajouté les chansons de Lucile amour et Rock'n Roll.

_«__ Ouuuuuh, viens je t'emmène, on va faire un tour sur l'autoroute, freeee way ! __ »_

Oh mon dieu…Je veux dire, j'ai regardé cette série avant de t'avoir rencontré…

_« Derrière ma barrière, je pouvais chanter comme je le voulais… »_

Niveau chanson d'amour, on a déjà eu pire. Je ne citerai pas de nom mais il y a bien pire. J'attends patiemment que le train s'arrête, au bout d'une heure et demi et trajet, bien sûr. D'un autre côté, ma présence n'est pas vraiment requise, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. J'éteints mon mp3 et sors de la gare, le temps est clément aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse d'avoir survécu à l'avalanche de monologue des professeurs juste pour avoir une telle météo pour un mercredi. Lorsque je quitte la gare, j'aperçois quelqu'un de familier. Les cheveux noirs et les vêtements rouges et noirs, je l'ai vu au lycée de Domino et durant le tournoi, celui-là.

- Hey Duke !

C'est bien lui, il se tourne et me salue chaleureusement. Je me rappelle aussi que c'est en partie grâce à lui que je ne me suis pas éclatée la tête au sol lors de mon dernier duel.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait le chemin jusqu'ici ? Me demanda le beau garçon aux yeux émeraude.

- Pour rien de très important, et toi ? Tu vas où ?

- Je dois prendre un train pour Flem, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il me fait signe en montant les marches, qu'irait-il bien faire dans ma ville ?

_« Tout à l'heure, tu as bien dit qu'un garçon se cachait sous une certaine histoire. »_

Nah, t'es pas sérieuse, June et Duke ? Mh, je verrai bien en rentrant, June aura droit à un interrogatoire digne de ce nom ! Je traîne le long du trottoir, par réflexe, je prends le chemin du magasin de jouet. Je peux peut-être aller passer un bonjour à Yugi et Atem, histoire de faire plaisir à Eléonor.

- Hey, mademoiselle !

Etrangement, je me sens directement visée, à juste raison car trois grands garçons trapus m'encerclent. Dois-je avoir peur ?

- Plait-il, messieurs ?

- Olâ, t'as vu celle-là ? Réplique le plus grand. « Plaît-il, messieurs ? », c'est bien Lorène Yuurei alias Eléonor Pegasus ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les bâtards ? Répondis-je d'un ton nettement plus sec.

Soudaine, je sens des mains, si je peux appeler ça des mains, vu la taille, agripper mes poignets, les broyant au passage. L'homme qui me fait face maintient mon visage d'une seule main. Le dernier sert, apparemment, de décoration.

- Tu ne feras pas ta maligne avec nous.

Il me gifle avant de faire un signe à une voiture, un bruit de moteur se rapproche. Je tente désespérément de me débattre avec ma force, et celle d'Eléonor. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

_« Nah, c'est déjà arrivé à d'autres personnes, c'est juste qu'on a pas retrouvé les corps. »_

Merci, Eléonor. Me voilà maintenant, à moitié paniquée, à moitié intriguée. Je me sens basculée sur la banquette arrière en cuir d'une voiture. Deux des hommes me maintiennent pour ne pas je bouge, ni je crie. Par réflexe, je mords les doigts de celui qui force sur ma bouche. Le véhicule redémarre, seul l'un d'eux me tient les jambes et les mains au cas où je suis assez conne pour sauter par la fenêtre pendant que ça roule.

- Eh bah, ça nous a pris plus de temps que je croyais pour la retrouver, celle-là ! S'exclama le conducteur.

_« Je ne les connais pas. »_

Moi non plus, on pourrait croire que c'est une manœuvre de Pegasus mais pourquoi feindre un enlèvement alors qu'il pouvait me chercher simplement avec Chris ?

_« Avec le nombre de gens qui veulent te faire du mal, t'as une liste complète. »_

Ouais, mais ceux-là sont au courant de mon deuxième prénom, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui l'a appris et y a pas foule.

_« Entre les finalistes du tournoi et les proches de Pegasus. »_

- Hey, blondinette, tu sais que ta présence emmerde beaucoup notre boss ?

Kaiba ? Ca serait Kaiba ?

_« Plausible mais on ne l'a plus revu depuis le tournoi et j'ajouterai qu'il est en rendez-vous avec Serenity. »_

- Les filles sont cruelles entre elles.

« Les filles sont…cruelles entre elles » ? Sous entendus que c'est une fille qui a orchestré ça ? J'ai des ennemies chez les filles ?

_« Apparemment… »_

- Pas très original comme orchestration, répliquai-je. Le coup des types qui passent enlever une fille pour la soumettre aux conditions de leur maître, ça s'est vu au moins mille fois dans les films et je ne sais combien de fois dans les bouquins. Elle aurait besoin d'une bonne dose d'imagination.

Un nouveau coup, je ne l'aurai pas volé celui-là. J'attends patiemment, réfléchissant aux filles que je connais qui savent mon deuxième prénom. La liste est courte et peu probable, si j'en savais les raisons, ça serait nettement plus simple…Je sens que je vais vomir à chaque tournant de la voiture.

Dieu semble avoir entendu cette pensée car le véhicule se gare sur le côté, depuis tout à l'heure, mon portable vibre mais je n'ai aucun moyen de répondre, mes poignets sont broyés par la douceur légendaire d'un mec. La portière s'ouvre, je suis projetée en arrière, retombant lourdement sur le trottoir, je fixe mes kidnappeurs d'un regard haineux. On me tire le bras jusqu'à l'entré d'une vieille maison abandonnée, à défaut d'une usine pour faire encore moins original. Je monte les deux marches grinçantes et entre dans la maison, je finis ma course sur le vieux parquet en bois du salon.

_« On a déjà vu pire… »_

Tout à fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai, à moitié peur. Il y a des toiles d'araignée un peu partout, les fenêtres sont toutes fissurées et les rideaux déchirés ou brûlés. Les murs sont peint par-ci par-là de jaune clair, la poussière a pris possession des lieux. Je préviens, si je vois un cafard traîné dans le coin, je hurle. Les seuls meubles dans la pièce sont un bureau, quelques chaises et une armoire vide.

- Bonjour, Lorène.

Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à un « je vous attendais, Mr. Bond », un peu d'originalité, bon sang ! Je lève la tête vers le couloir, une silhouette féminine se dessine, je peux constater que c'est une jolie femme, aux belles courbes. Lorsqu'elle avance dans le salon, je vois ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux améthyste, elle porte un corset lilas sous son gilet pourpre. Je me demande comment elle n'a pas froid avec ce short, il ne fait pas très chaud, ni très froid. Cette personne, je la connais, je la dévisage quelques instants.

- Bonjour, Mai Valentine ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom, c'est déjà ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, celle-là ? Je pousse de bruyants soupirs pour lui transmettre la joie que j'ai de la voir.

- Tu me veux quoi ? Ca doit être important si tu dois utiliser des gens musclés pour me ramener ici. Inutile mise en scène, fallait juste m'appeler…

Elle ne répond pas à mes piques et s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de mon oreille. Mai me chuchote quelques explications auxquelles je ne peux répondre avec un rire forcé.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Ah, la bonne blague !

- Ok, tu vas rester là jusqu'à demain.

- Quoi ?

Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? Apparemment si vu que je la vois se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, je la somme de revenir.

- T'es pas sérieuse, tu vas me laisser ici pour un truc stupide ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. A demain, ah, et si tu racontes à qui tu sais ce qu'il se passe, je te promets bien pire avec ces grands hommes.

_« Oh chouette, en voilà une qui a les mêmes idées que moi ! »_

Je suis moins heureuse qu'Eléonor sur le coup. D'un côté, je suis libre de tous mes mouvements, je n'ai qu'à sortir par la porte aussi. Seulement, j'entends des bruits au niveau de la porte et des fenêtres, ils sont en train de les barricader…Deux minutes plus tard, l'obscurité a envahie la pièce et toutes les issues sont bloquées. Je reste assise en tailleur, fixant un point dans le vide.

- « Arrête de tourner autour de Joey, je te vois venir ». Elle est conne ou c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

_- « Oh, ça sent l'amoureuse refoulée, elle a complètement oublié de te prendre le portable. »_

Le portable…oui, c'est ça ! Le meilleur moyen de m'en sortir sans attendre demain ! Je le sors de ma poche. Malédiction, avec une barre de réseau, ça va être casse gueule d'appeler quelqu'un…de plus, je ne sais pas vraiment qui appeler.

_- « Appelle Yugi. »_

Ouais, ça semble mieux. J'essaie à plusieurs reprises de le joindre, je ne tombe que sur sa boite vocale, et mon réseau ne me permet pas de lui laisser un message correctement.

- On va devoir attendre jusqu'à demain ?

_- « Je ne le crains. »_

- Oh putain…

Je regarde l'heure indiquée sur le téléphone, il n'est que 14h15, je vais avoir des problèmes, pour ne pas changer. Pour patienter, je consulte les messages reçus dans la voiture. J'en lis un de Mokuba, il m'annonce qu'un prochain tournoi sera organisé et qu'il demande ma présence.

_- « Pas de suicide. »_

Pas de suicide. Un autre message me demande si je serai là aujourd'hui pour espionner Serenity et Kaiba, ça vient évidemment de Joey. Pourquoi tout tourne-t-il autour de lui ? Je m'allonge sur le dos et admire les toiles d'araignées, si j'en vois une, je pique une crise.

15h, j'ai eu le temps de trier tout mon jeu de carte et les images de mon portable, je m'ennuie autant qu'un mammouth dans un labyrinthe, pour reprendre mes deux problèmes du moment.

15h30, Eléonor a décidé d'écrire un lemon*** sur mon portable, j'évite de regarder ce qu'elle écrit, je le supprimerai une fois qu'elle aura fini.

16h, Eléonor a fini d'écrire le lemon, elle l'a enregistré pour l'envoyer plus tard à Atem.

16h30, je me demande si je peux creuser un trou dans le plancher pour sortir par la terre.

16h31, il est impossible de creuser un trou dans le plancher.

16h35, Eléonor s'improvise psychologue et me parle des choses de la vie.

16h36, je réessaie de creuser.

16h37, on dit que chanter fait passer le temps.

_- « Je frappe au numéro 1, je demande mad'selle Grangère __ »_

- La concierge me répond, mais quel métier fait-elle ?

_- « Elle fait des pantalons, des jupes et des jupons et des gilets de grand-mère __ »_

- Elle fait des pantalons, des jupes et des jupons et des gilets de coton, ah ah

_- « Je ne connais pas ce genre de métier, allez voir à côté ! »_

17h, nous avons abandonné de trouver mad'selle Grangère au bout de 47 maisons.

_- « Bon bah, on ne saura jamais où était mad'selle Grangère… »_

J'ai la larme à l'œil, j'aurai aimé la voir. J'imite la forme de l'étoile de mer sur le plancher, c'est comme à Noël, sauf qu'à la place de la neige, y a de la poussière…

« J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies corne

Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages

Elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amies

Même si elles pratiquent la sodomie »

- Allô ? Répondis-je après avoir fait aller la sonnerie jusqu'au bout.

- Al…ô ? Lo…ne …u…tends ?

Pourquoi pas, voilà ce que ça fait un mauvais réseau.

- Euh, d'accord, je n'entends pas bien si c'était la question.

- Où…es… ?

- Mh, qui c'est ?

- …ey.

Bonjour …ey, comment vas-tu ? Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais autant détesté un téléphone de ma vie.

_« C'est Joey, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris. A deux, on va y arriver. »_

- Joey ? Alors je ne dis pas où je suis car je suis une sale gamine immature.

_« On ne te reprochera pas de mentir, au moins. »_

- At…ends ! S'te…it – moi…tu es ?

On dirait un texte à trou comme dans les contrôles de français.

- Maison abandonné, où, chais pas.

Après ma phrase, le portable se coupa, plus de batterie, chouette ! Même mon téléphone n'aime pas Joey.

_« Je commence à être fatiguée… »_

Moi aussi, je baille à plusieurs reprises, il fait tellement noir que ça donne envie de dormir…Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans les profondeurs des rêves.

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore un cauchemar, ça m'arrive de temps en temps depuis que j'ai revu Pegasus, j'espère bientôt arrêter de voir mon passé.

_« Ca m'arrive également depuis que j'ai embrassé Atem, je revois souvent mon exécution, étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »_

D'une main, j'agrippe mon portable et regarde l'heure, 20h30…

- 20h30 ?! Je suis encore enfermée ?!

D'un bon, je me lève et marche en direction de la porte d'entrée, je suis un peu désorienté à cause de l'obscurité, je ne vois pas où je vais. Mon portable me sert de petite lampe mais tout ce que je peux constater, c'est la poussière qui plane dans toutes les pièces. La porte est toujours fermée et barricadée, je shoot dedans mais rien n'y fait, je me laisse glisser le long d'un mur.

- Y a quelqu'un ?! Cria une voix lointaine.

Ca vient de dehors, je reconnais la voix du grand blond, ne me dites pas qu'il m'a vraiment cherché ? Je rêve…je me pince et ne ressens qu'une simple douleur. J'hésite à répondre. Eléonor prit possession du corps et envoya un bon coup de pied dans la porte.

_« Sale porte. »_

Mh, d'accord. Le bruit a alerté le jeune homme, j'entends sa respiration de l'autre côté. Prise de panique, je me réfugie dans la pièce à côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, un fracas résonne, la porte a été défoncée.

_« Bien fait, sale porte. »_

Tu as quelque chose contre les portes ? Je perçois des pas dans le couloir, je me lève discrètement et l'emprunte lorsque Joey a le dos tourné. Une main serre l'un de mes poignets et je crie par réflexe. En deux temps, trois mouvements, je pivote sur moi-même contre mon gré et me retrouve dans les bras du grand blond.

_« Elle est des nôtreuh, elle s'est fait enfermée comme les autreuh ! »_

Je ne relève pas cette pensée d'Eléonor, je me contente de rester immobile, le rouge me montant aux joues. Il se passe quelques minutes où nous restons ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans détacher le moindre mot. Je finis par m'écarter légèrement, toujours incapable de contrôler mes émotions.

- Que s'est-il passé ? M'interrogea-t-il en se penchant.

« Si tu racontes à qui tu sais ce qu'il se passe, je te promets bien pire avec ces grands hommes. » Ca ne me donne pas très envie de répondre.

- Rien de grave, dis-je esquissant un rictus.

Joey soupira et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du fait que tu aies été enfermée dans une maison plongée dans le noir mais ou le fait que ton visage soit couvert de quelques blessures mais je ne te crois pas cette fois-ci.

Je passe les doigts sur mon visage, j'ai mal à certains endroits, la preuve que j'aurai du me taire tout à l'heure.

- Juste quelques ennuis, rien de plus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Réitère-t-il sa question.

Finalement, je décide d'expliquer ce que Mai Valentine m'a dit, ils ont l'air très amis donc j'ai peu de chance qu'il me croit. Lorsque je mets le point final à l'histoire, Joey m'observe, perplexe.

- Tu me jures que c'est vrai ?

- Je te le jure, mon Chou.

Il semble réfléchir pendant quelques instants, ça me stresse, je me déplace à l'entrée pour regarder les quelques étoiles daignant étinceler le ciel.

- Bon, je vais te croire.

Je me tourne et le fixe droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Tu me crois vraiment ou c'est juste parce que ça te flatte qu'une blonde à forte poitrine serait prête à tuer pour toi ?

- Visiblement, un peu des deux.

Mon sourire s'élargit et nous sortons, je vais avoir des problèmes, ne serait-ce même pour rentrer car mon dernier train est probablement déjà parti. Une série de soupires sort de mes lèvres.

- Oh, l'un ou l'autre, tu seras quand même en retard chez toi. Autant pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout, non ?

Je regarde Joey, étonnée, il me sous entend que je peux passer la nuit dans les rues et rentrer au petit matin avec une excuse de béton ? Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro de ma mère.

- Allô Maman ? Désolé de ne pas avoir téléphoné plus tôt, j'avais déposé mon téléphone quelque part et hop, j'ai mis une heure à le retrouver ! Je passe la nuit chez June pour ne pas rester dehors.

Ma mère me répond que c'est Ok, je m'excuserai prêt d'un prêtre pour ce petit mensonge. Je me hâte ensuite d'envoyer un message à June lui demandant de me couvrir, c'est réglé. Ensuite, nous sommes allés dans un fast food, Burger World, la salle n'est pas très remplie, j'aperçois une famille mangeant au fond de la pièce. Nous nous installons à une table éloignée, notre plateau en main.

- Au fait, pour la rumeur. Elle s'est déjà estompée.

- J'imagine bien, je me voyais mal expliquer aux gens que l'esprit qui vit en moi est obsédé par celui du puzzle du millénium de Yugi. Enfin, je pourrai mais ça serait un peu bizarre.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Après un simple silence durant lequel je comparai les frites d'ici à celles de la maison, je reprends la conversation.

- Ca a été avec Serenity et Kaiba ?

- Je me suis fait chopper mais oui.

Je pousse un léger rire, il n'est pas du tout discret, je ne le suis pas plus alors je n'imagine pas notre duo en espionnage.

Il est 21h, nous sortons du fast food et nous posons sur un muret, je fixe le ciel tandis qu'Eléonor me harcèle de demande.

_« Ca aurait été Atem et moi, on se serait déjà galoché ! »_

Très classe, Eléonor, qui te dis que je l'aime bien, après tout ?

_« Je suis voyante. »_

Très drôle…

- Même si je me suis fait surprendre par Serenity, elle m'a remercié d'avoir fait le plus discrètement possible. Elle est contente que je n'interfère pas dans sa relation avec Kaiba. Tu avais raison, « L'important, c'est que Serenity soit heureuse ».

Joey a dit ça sans me regarder dans les yeux, comme ça l'ennuyait le fait que j'aie raison, c'est jouissif.

- J'ai toujours raison, nuance.

J'enchaîne avec un rire victorieux, la lumière des réverbères donne un certain charme à la ville. J'admire l'ensemble de couleur des enseignes quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je pivote simplement la tête et ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. Le visage de Joey est proche du mien, ses lèvres douces appuient légèrement sur les miennes. Eléonor me force à fermer mes yeux et me chuchote de ne pas poser de question, je profite de cet instant, répondant au baiser.


	32. Chapter 32

Nos lèves se séparent finalement, nous ouvrons les yeux et restons ainsi quelques instants. Mon visage doit être aussi rouge que les champignons hallucinogènes des schtroumfs. Ils sont rouges, j'ai un poster le prouvant.

_« On dit merci qui ? »_

Merci le champignon hallucinogène… j'esquisse un sourire gêné. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon, du moins, mon esprit à moi…Soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer, signe que je viens de recevoir un message, oui, le combo technopoule et licorne, je le garderai pour plus tard. Je me décale un peu vers la droite, pour que Joey ne voie pas le message, sans raison apparente. Le numéro indiqué ne me dit rien, j'ouvre le message et constate les mots « Défi accepté ».

_« Ca ne présage rien de bon. »_

Effectivement, ça sent la blonde aux gros seins, ça. Je fais mine de rien en enfonçant mon téléphone dans mon jean.

Ca vous est déjà arrivé de passer un cours tellement chiant que vous vous amusez ? Je sais que cette pensée n'a pas vraiment de sens mais ça m'arrive parfois, comme maintenant, en cours de Latin. La classe se situe en haut du premier bâtiment, non atteint par les flammes, au deuxième étage. Sandie, Melissa et moi parlons pendant que le prof donne des explications. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas la classe inférieure avec nous, nous sommes donc cinq en tout.

Après nous être brièvement arrangée pour une histoire d'exposé, nous parlons tranquillement en participant quelques fois au cours. Bien que ce ne soit pas bien compliqué, souvent, on a une chance sur deux de dire la bonne réponse.

_« Tu pousses vachement avec ce prof… »_

Une fois, j'ai fait une grève à son cours, j'ai obtenu réparation, je n'ai plus recommencé depuis, mais j'ai la grosse tête maintenant.

- Monsieur, pourquoi on bosse sur le texte de Pompéi ? Demandai-je un peu blasée. Si on le fait, nous seront décalés par rapport aux autres…

Ouais, habituellement, je parle pas vraiment dans les cours, alors je me rattrape avec des questions de logique…Mais ce que j'aime le plus, se sont les mots que nous découvrons au fur et à mesure dans le texte, surtout ceux d'aujourd'hui.

- Le prochain mot se dit pro-ut, je précise.

Merci Monsieur, car je me suis fait un plaisir de le prononcé « prout » comme c'était écrit. Ce mot existe bien en latin, il a le pouvoir de nous arracher plus qu'un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir un humour débile, parfois. M'enfin, j'aurai du m'apprêter au mot qui suivait. Je suis descendue de ma chaise pour chercher mon porte-mine quand le professeur nous a demandé :

- A quel temps est le verbe « suselerat » ?

Avec la prononciation latine, ça donne du style « sucer les rats ». Une bonne raison de rester à terre en riant, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux et je partageais cet état avec Melissa. Dans le même texte, nous avons parlé de pro-ut, sucer les rats et même de pin parasol, que nous avons interprété « pain parasol », sans raison.

Après cette parenthèse anecdotique, j'imagine que la question qui se pose c'est : comment a-t-elle terminé sa soirée avec Joey ?

_« On s'en branle. »_

Euh, charmant. Nous avons terminé la soirée presque « sans mot », parce que…ouais, bon, c'était pas le bon terme, on dirait qu'on s'est galoché toute la soirée selon cette manière de dire…Bref, on a parlé du prochain tournoi sans enclencher le « pourquoi on s'est embrassé ? ».

_« On s'en branle. »_

Faut pas faire attention à elle, elle est grognon depuis hier soir…allez savoir pourquoi.

_« Je veux le violer. »_

J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi elle râle comme ça…Oh, pour la relation Duke/June, je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup d'information, Michèle et moi sommes sur l'enquête mais les analyses d'urine prendront un peu de temps. Libre à vous de prendre la phrase comme vous voulez !

Pour une fois, je quitte l'école, tranquillement, sans pression. Je me sens enfin le pouvoir de me reposer et de vivre avec Eléonor, à force, on s'y habitue. Je passe la porte d'entrée, respirant l'air mélangée à la fumée des cigarettes, le vent est clément mais le ciel est rempli de nuages gris. Je traverse le passage pour piétons, respectant les consignes de base à savoir courir pour ne pas se faire écraser. C'est ma mère qui vient me chercher aujourd'hui, je presse donc le pas pour ne pas la faire attendre.

Sauf que…près de la voiture bleue de ma mère, j'aperçois un homme en rouge, les cheveux gris longs, Pegasus…Je cours pour savoir ce qu'il fait là, en train de discuter avec ma mère.

- Maman ! M'exclamai-je en arrivant au niveau du capot. Pegasus, que faites-vous là ?

Je suis consciente de lui parler sèchement, ma mère ne relève pas mon attitude et sort du véhicule.

- Voyons, Lorène, j'ai juste informé ta mère de notre entretient de la semaine passée.

Le jour où j'ai séché les cours pour le voir, sans compter que mes parents n'étaient pas au courant, bravo Pegasus, bravo…

- Tu nous as dit que tu avais été retenue à l'école, répète ma mère pour que l'entende bien.

Je jette une armada de regard noir, assez pour qu'il sente qu'il a deux âmes contre lui. Je m'excuse à plusieurs reprises devant ma mère et lui explique tout, sauf bien sûr la raison pour laquelle, je le hais.

- Il est juste venu pour ça ?

- Il dit aussi avoir besoin de ta présence pendant deux jours.

Nan, je dois être en train de rêver, a-t-il vraiment contacté ma mère en prétextant avoir besoin de moi ? Quel crétin. Je pousse un rire forcé, je refuse catégoriquement cette proposition. Ma mère ne relâche pas la pression et me convainc d'y aller, m'expliquant que Pegasus lui a proposé un échange contre ces deux jours, sans pour autant me dire lequel.

_« Au pire, on trouve une carabine dans un champ et PAF. »_

Je pense que pour la première fois, tu as une idée qui me plaît.

Assise sur le siège arrière de la longue voiture, je regarde le paysage défilé par la vitre, Pegasus et Chris sont installés à l'avant. A chaque fois qu'ils tentent de me parler, je fais mine de recevoir un message sur mon portable, ce qui n'est pas totalement mensongé. A peine me suis-je installée sur la banquette arrière que j'ai envoyé ces nouvelles à Joey, sauf que comme une abrutie, je me suis trompée et j'ai envoyé le lemon d'Eléonor à la place.

_« Si tu crois que tu l'as envoyé qu'à Joey, je pense qu'Atem doit avoir de la lecture en ce moment. »_

Rassure-moi, tu as bien signé Eléonor ?

_« Ca ne serait pas marrant si ça avait été le cas. »_

- Arrête, si Téa ou quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus, je vais encore morfler.

_- « Ca va être drôle quand on va recroiser Atem ! »_

Je stoppe cours à la conversation lorsque je vois les yeux bruns de Pegasus dans le rétroviseur. Passer deux jours dans la demeure de l'homme que je hais le plus au monde, vive l'ambiance !

Quelques gouttes percutent la vitre, annonçant la pluie, nous sommes arrivés. Je traîne à ouvrir la porte, j'aimerai reculer dans le passé et dire à ma mère de ne pas parler à Pegasus, je me demande quel est l'échange qu'ils ont fait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça a un rapport avec le fait que maman soit malade et prenne beaucoup de médicaments. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent me fouette le visage, quelqu'un a ouvert la portière à ma place, c'est Chris, comme avant. Je bredouille un faible « merci » et descends, mon oncle m'attend devant l'entrée, sous un petit préau, ne mouillant pas son costume.

_« Mh, je me demande s'il n'est pas…tu vois. »_

Oh. M'oui, je vois mais, on peut passer à autre chose s'il te plaît ? Je marche en direction de la porte, je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer, et ce même si la pluie a décidé de me faire passer de blonde châtain à brune. Je bouscule Pegasus en passant le seuil, quelques mèches me collent au visage, brouillant un peu ma vue. Je n'y fais pas attention et frotte mes chaussures sur le paillasson.

Chris m'indique où se trouvait mon ancienne chambre, j'avais complètement oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. Je pousse sur la poignée et referme directement la porte derrière moi. Une armada de souvenir m'envahit à chaque seconde où je scrute la pièce. Les murs en bois peint sont gribouillés de petits bonhommes que je dessinais aux feutres quand je m'ennuyais. J'y décèle des phrases, écrites avec des fautes, dans certains coins. Je m'agenouille devant ce que j'appelais mon coin préféré et passe doucement mes doigts sur les inscriptions « Mariage avec tonton, papa et Chris bientôt. » Ces mots ont été barrés, par moi-même, avec une grande croix, au marqueur rouge.

Je parcours toutes les inscriptions en appuyant ma main dessus, comme si c'était censé me renvoyer des souvenirs. Le dessin attirant le plus mon attention est le dernier que j'ai dessiné avant de quitter cette maison, celui de l'œil du millénium, marquant la relation entre Eléonor et moi. Ensuite, je m'allonge sur le ventre et regarde tous les objets sur le plancher, rien n'a bougé depuis mon départ. J'y retrouve les figurines des looneys toons, celle de Gros Minet, ou Sylvestre selon la version, attire mon attention. Mon père aime énormément ce gros chat noir, je me demande si je ne pourrai pas lui en faire cadeau.

Maman, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle ? J'ai peur, il y a plein de gens autour de moi, ça crie de partout. Un monsieur en bleu est venu me chercher, posant sa main sur mon épaule et me disant des choses gentilles.

- Où est Maman et Papa ?

Il ne me répond pas, je suis contente lorsque je vois arriver Chris, me donnant la main et me tirant loin de la foule. Je lui pose la question mais il fait la sourde oreille, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils m'ignorent tous ? J'ai mal à la tête, l'homme avec le pistolet m'a tiré les cheveux avant que la pression ne s'arrête, il est tombé à côté de moi, dans le même état que Maman et Papa.

- Chris, où est Maman !

Je fais la moue, des larmes perlant le long de mes joues, je veux savoir où ils sont et qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe. Chris s'arrête, pivote et me tient fermement les épaules, il plonge son regard sérieux dans les miens.

- Eléonor, Maman et Papa ne sont plus là, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Pas possible ! Ils étaient à côté de moi, ils ne sont pas partis !

Je perçois le stress de Chris, je vois bien qu'il tente de rester concentré.

- Ils ont rejoint ton hamster, tu te rappelles ce que Maman t'avait dit ?

- Maman m'a dit que Crash était mort et qu'il me regarde toujours et c'est pour ça que je dois être gentille, pour ne pas le décevoir.

- C'est pareil.

Maman est morte ? Et, Papa aussi ? Et ce monsieur avec le pistolet aussi ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal alors pourquoi ils sont morts ? Je continue de fixer Chris droit dans les yeux.

- Eléonor, murmure-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Par après, je me suis demandée ce que voulait dire Chris. Je me le demande toujours, c'est le style de réplique qu'on trouve dans les films, je ne lui en veux pas, je suis juste perplexe. Lassée de tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, je me lève et sors de la pièce, il y a tellement d'endroits dont je ne me rappelle pas, comme certaines portes à côté de ma chambre.

_« Ca n'y était pas avant, ce couloir se terminait sur une seule pièce, ta chambre. J'en suis sûre et certaine. »_

Par simple curiosité, nous nous approchons de la porte et posons une main sur la poignée en fer. Cette situation me semble familière, je grimace en imaginant ce qui pourrait se cacher derrière. Ai-je besoin de préciser à quoi je pense ?

_« A propos de ça, c'est un peu ma faute…je n'aurai peut-être pas du jurer sur ces labyrinthes. »_

Cela étant dit, je déverrouille la serrure et pousse la porte, effectivement, je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce auparavant. On se croirait à la Kaibacorp, il y a des machines partout dans cette pièce, toutes reliées à un engin ressemblant à un cercueil transparent. J'avance, oubliant de refermer la porte, en direction des tableaux de commande. Sur ceux-ci se trouvent des lumières clignotantes, donnant très envie d'appuyer sur tout à la fois.

_« J'ai aussi envie, on le fait ? »_

Deux minutes, allons d'abord voir ce que c'est que ce cercueil. Eléonor ne réplique pas, m'indiquant son accord. Je me précipite vers la machine centrale, ça ressemble énormément à un cercueil mélangé avec une machine du futur, relié par de nombreux câbles. J'arrive à ouvrir la coque pour voir ça de plus près. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'admire d'autres boutons clignotants, je me retiens de presser tout ce que je vois.

Soudain, la coque se referme sur moi et un halot de lumière recouvre toute la machine. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier à l'aide que je ne suis plus capable de rien.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti cela, cette solitude, l'impression de ne plus rien partager avec personne. Je me sens comme la carapace d'un homard sans homard. Cette sensation dérangeant me fait ouvrir les yeux, où cette machine a-t-elle pu bien m'emmener ? Je remarque que je suis étendue sur de l'herbe humide. Le ciel est devenu clément et nous gratifie d'un soleil inattendu pour cette période de l'année. Je me redresse et regarde aux alentours, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une forme étalée à ma droite.

- Eh oh ! M'exclamai-je en la secouant.

En bousculant la personne à côté de moi, je remarque que ma mobilité est dérangée par deux paires d'ailes, comme un ange. Ces ailes sont semblables à celle de la jeune fille que je secoue, sauf que les siennes sont noires.

_- « Je pionce, ça se voit pas ?! »_

- Eléonor ?

Entendant son prénom, mon double se relève et me dévisage, plongeant ses yeux azur dans les miens. Nous détaillons nos accoutrements, une simple robe à bretelle blanche recouverte de voile de même couleur et la même chose en noir pour Eléonor. Ces paires d'ailes me sautent directement aux yeux. Je sors ma carte Âme de pureté et de lumière, elles possèdent les mêmes.

- Où sommes-nous ?

_- « Aucune idée, ma poule. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais pouvoir penser à des choses peu catholiques sans devoir me cacher. »_

- Ahah, très drôle, c'était pas déjà le cas ?

Nous nous levons, chacune à notre tour et marchons sur l'herbe fraîche, nos pieds sont nus, une sensation très agréable envahi mon corps. Au bout de cette route se trouve un village, nous en saurons beaucoup plus, Eléonor me fait remarquer que nous avons toute deux un disque de duel à nos bras, avec deux deck différents.

- Ca sent l'arnaque.

_- « Ca sent la transpiration mais ça, ça doit être toi. »_

Une frappe derrière la tête plus tard, nous descendons la colline d'herbe sur laquelle nous nous trouvions, arrivant au pied du village. On se croirait du temps où on allait chercher de l'eau au puit à 200 mètres de chez soit. Les maisons sont en bois solide et le sol couvert de terre retournée. Dès l'entrée, quelques marchands hurlent des éloges de leur marchandise, on se croirait chez nous le dimanche matin près de la poissonnerie.

- Peut-être devrions-nous demander aux gens où nous sommes…

_- « Tant qu'on y est, je peux toujours demander s'ils ont des objets coquins ici. »_

- S…S'il te plait, on est plus reliée par pensée, donc…évite quand même ce genre d'allusion…

Mon visage commence à devenir rouge en voyant le grand sourire d'Eléonor. Le plus inquiétant, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête.

_- « Regarde, ils sont tous en monstre de duel… »_

Je hoche la tête en apercevant un Axe Raider sur le chemin, je pousse un petit rire discret en voyant Lily la fée des piqûres et sa grosse seringue, elle est suivie de plusieurs magiciens. Mes yeux sont attirés par un certain personnage, le Chevalier Commandeur, ce bel homme blond dans son armure rouge et son grand bouclier orange.

_- « Tu baves. »_

Je hausse les épaules et m'approche de lui, autant demander des informations, autant demander à un beau blond.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui, mademoiselle ?

Sa voix grave me donne la chair de poule, il se tourne vers moi et je peux admirer toute sa beauté. Fantasmer sur une carte de duel de monstre, c'est bien ce qu'il me fallait.

_- « Yo mon gars, avant que ma copie pure ne se mette à entendre les chansons d'amour de Disney, on voudrait te demander quel est cet endroit. »_

Eléonor, tu me le paieras…

- Ici, c'est le village des échanges, des marchés et des quêtes.

_- « Ok, on est coincée dans un vieux MMORPG. Quel en est le but ? Sauver la princesse ? Battre le dragon ? Rapporter un marteau au marchand de marteau qui te récompensera avec un marteau ? »_

Le Chevalier Commandeur nous scruta d'un air étrange, il est vrai que si je voyais un type me demander « On est dans quel monde ici ? », je me poserai également des questions.

- J'imagine que vous parlez de la quête de cristal.

- Evidemment, répondis-je.

- La légende dit que les braves aventuriers qui traverseront la rivière « glas-C » et graviront la montagne « A-Brupt » pourront atteindre le Graal.

_- « …Qui est la personne qui a osé faire ce jeu de mot « Glas-C » ? Même moi je n'aurai jamais essayé… »_

Nous remercions le grand blond, nous orientons vers le chemin de la rivière et avançons bras dessus bras dessous. Finalement, Eléonor est un petit peu la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, et que je n'aurai sans doute jamais. La sortie du village menait sur un sentier se terminant sur un grand lac.

_- « J'ai une idée, tu nages et je m'accroche à toi. »_

- Hey !

_- « Bah quoi ? T'es forte en natation ? Tu seras juste ma bouée de sauvetage, si je coule, tu coules, travaille d'équipe ! »_

Ca signifie quoi « équipe » pour elle ? Nous en revenons au même problème, il est impossible de traverser le lac à la nage. Eléonor et moi nous arrêtons quelques instants pour réfléchir, le mouvement des branches de part et d'autre du sentier ont un effet apaisant, je me vois bien faire un somme ici. Un bruissement de buisson me fait sursauter. A peine ai-je tourné ma tête dans sa direction qu'un bœuf, habillé d'une armure rouge et jaune, brandit une longue hache au dessus de nos têtes. Nous évitons de justesse son attaque et nous cachons chacune à notre tour derrière un arbre.

_- « Il ressemble au bœuf de combat [1700/1000], tu crois qu'on peut faire comme avec les taureaux ? »_

- C'est-à-dire ?

_- « Agiter un tissu rouge pour l'exciter. Hey Torero ! Abla you Espagnol ? »_

Si ses connaissances en Espagnol sont aussi fortes que les miennes, je pense qu'on ne va pas aller loin. Euh, question existentielle, depuis quand un monstre de duel de monstre connaît l'espagnol ?

- T'as déjà vu un bœuf parler Espagnol ? Demandai-je.

_- « T'as déjà vu un bœuf en armure avec une hache ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de se poser des questions de logique. »_

Remontant ses narines, le bœuf se met à grogner, fonçant sur l'arbre derrière lequel se cachait Eléonor. Elle court jusqu'à moi pour me voler mon abri.

- Va te cacher ailleurs, là c'est moi !

_- « Fais pas ta radine, va faire du charme au bœuf ou chante, ça lui cassera les oreilles ! »_

- Raconte-lui un lemon, il deviendra tout rouge !

_- « Parle-lui de ta vie, ça le fera chier et il s'en ira ! »_

- Mais je t'emmerde !

Le bœuf de combat charge sur notre cachette, nous obligeant à nous décaler sur le sentier, le dernier moyen, c'est de plonger dans l'eau. Une initiative peu recommandée pour nous, surtout au niveau de nos accoutrements. Nos robes risquent de devenir transparentes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Le monstre de duel se décale de la forêt pour nous faire fasse, ses naseaux retroussées et soufflant de la buée, il se met à foncer sur nous. Eléonor me serre dans ses bras tandis que nous l'entendons s'approcher à grandes enjambées. Soudain, à l'apogée de son attaque, il pousse un hurlement et se désintègre en poussière étoilée tout mignonne.

Il vient d'être tranché en deux par une épée de flamme, c'est ce que je constate en levant le menton. Mon regard remonte le long de l'épée et admire notre sauveur, un chevalier Flamboyant [1800/1600] tout à fait charmant. Sa tête me fait penser à quelqu'un…

_- « Yo Blondinet, tu passais dans le coin ? »_

Eléonor vient de me donner la confirmation que notre sauveur n'est personne d'autre que Joey Wheeler, déguisé en Chevalier Flamboyant, j'en aurai presque un saignement de nez.

- Ouais, je me suis demandé « Pourquoi ne pas aller me dégourdir un peu dans une forêt rempli de gros bœuf. » Répondit-il en me tendant la main.

J'accepte volontiers et laisse Eléonor relever toute seule. Alors comme ça, nous ne sommes pas les seules à être atterris ici, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Alors Joey, du nouveau ?! S'écria une voix non loin.

Trois nouvelles silhouettes apparaissent, je devine que ce sont Yugi, Téa et Tristan. Un détail me frappe : si Eléonor a pu être séparée de moi, comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Atem ? Ils sont eux aussi changés en monstre de notre jeu de carte, Tristan ressemble à Jinzo n°7 [500/400], un monstre machine mélangé avec un ninja. Téa est la copie du Magicien de la foi [300/400], petite magicienne habillée d'une cape bleue mauve et munie d'un sceptre de lune. Yugi est quant à lui déguisé en Magicien Silencieux [1000/1000], un sorcier bleu et blanc d'une énorme puissance lorsqu'on sait s'en servir.

- Oh salut Lorène et…Eléonor j'imagine ? Bredouilla le petit Yugi.

Nous hochons de la tête, Eléonor semble s'être posée la même question que moi à propos d'Atem. Elle le demande à Yugi, légèrement embêté.

- Nous avons été envoyé ici par des machines de la KaibaCorps, expliqua-t-il. Et j'ai…comme qui dirait…perdu le pharaon en chemin.

_- « C'est possible de perdre un esprit en se baladant ? » Répliqua Eléonor._

Je lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'elle arrête, ce n'est pas la faute de Yugi, ça ne le sera jamais. Quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ne peut rien faire de mal ! A cinq, ce sera plus facile de retrouver Atem, nous concluons l'accord de faire la quête principale de ce jeu. Après tout, c'est sûrement le meilleur moyen de retrouver le pharaon.

- Maintenant que c'est dit, enchaîna Tristan gigotant à cause de son armure en ferraille. Comment fait-on pour traverser ce lac ?

Bonne question, Eléonor regarde son disque de duel puis me fixe droit dans les yeux, comme pour m'envoyer une pensée. Evidemment, nos esprits séparés, je ne peux rien entendre mais je déduis qu'elle veut me parler de nos cartes.

- Yugi, tu crois que nos cartes sont utiles ici ? Demandai-je.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense bien que ça peut servir pour contourner ce genre d'épreuve…

Chacun à notre tour, nous piochons nos cartes de duel de monstre, ceux de Tristan et Téa ne contiennent aucun monstre volent, j'en suis sûre. Yugi pose le Dragon Ailé, Gardien de la Forteresse [1400/1200] sur son terrain. Une boule bleue se forme au dessus de nous et son dragon de même couleur éclot, volant aux côtés de son maître. Joey imite son ami et fait apparaître le Dragon des Ténèbres [1500/800], créature verte et redoutable. Je ne possède qu'un monstre dragon dans mon jeu et c'est celui que j'ai affronté lors de mon premier duel, le Dragon Cybertech [2500/1600]. Il est assez grand pour prendre d'autres personnes sur son dos. Eléonor n'a pas à invoquer de dragon.

Une fois bien installé, Joey, Yugi et moi donnons l'ordre à nos Dragons de s'envoler jusqu'à l'autre bout du lac. A cet instant, nous pouvons voir au dessus de l'épaisse forêt, elle s'étend à perte de vue, seule une forme grisâtre se détache au fond. Je crains que nous devions tout traverser à pied, au risque d'avoir des problèmes avec les rapaces à quelques centaines de mètres. Nous atterrissons de l'autre côté sans problème, à peine avons-nous posé un pied sur le sol que nos monstres disparaissent des disques.

- Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient rejoint le cimetière ? S'interrogea Tristan. Ca veut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'une carte de duel sera utilisée, elle ira automatiquement au cimetière ?

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas me servir de mon Dragon noir aux yeux rouges, marmonna Joey.

J'ai bien peur qu'il faille économiser nos plus grosses cartes pour après, dans mon cas, je n'avais pas le choix d'utiliser un monstre puissant. Derrière nous, le sentier se poursuit jusqu'au bout. Tandis que nous marchons, les conversations vont de bon train, sans compter qu'Eléonor profère des menaces sur quiconque touche à une mèche d'Atem. Il y a quelque chose qui me prend la tête, pourquoi Pegasus aurait-il une machine de la Kaibacorp chez lui ? D'autant plus à côté de mon ancienne chambre, c'est comme si on avait voulu me piéger.

- Ca va Lorène ? T'as l'air dans la lune.

- Mh, oui Joey, ça va. Merci de nous avoir tiré d'affaire tout à l'heure.

- Pas de quoi ma poule ! S'exclama-t-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

Voilà encore une chose qui va falloir que j'éclaircisse, la relation entre Joey et moi, d'autant plus qu'Eléonor aussi peut entretenir la sienne. Un truc à trois, dirait-on. Euh, depuis quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ?! Yugi me fait un clin d'œil en voyant notre position, « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? » se lit facilement dans ses prunelles améthystes.

Soudain, un hurlement perçant grille nos tympans, nous nous arrêtons et levons nos têtes vers l'origine du bruit. Ce sont les rapaces aperçus lors de notre vol. Les branches des arbres sont secouées avec une force inimaginable, les brisants par moment. Plusieurs cris stridents éclatent, nous tentons de nous mettre à l'abris lorsqu'une Dame Harpie [1300/1400] descend en piquée.

- AHHHH !

Accrochée au tronc d'un arbre, j'aperçois Téa coincée dans les griffes de la harpie. Elle n'est pas la seule à être en danger car une autre bête ailée fonce s'agripper à Tristan. Nous ne pouvons rien faire à cause des rafales de vent que nous envoient des faucons. Eléonor me tient la main pour ne pas me perdre mais je n'ai pas le temps de crier son nom qu'une nouvelle Dame Harpie enfonce ses griffes dans les longues ailes noires de mon double et l'emmène à plusieurs mètres d'altitude.

Le calme reprend, demeurent seulement nos lourdes respirations, je m'assois sur la terre pour récupérer mon souffle. Nous ne sommes plus que trois, sans savoir où ses saletés de bêtes volantes ont pu enlever nos amis.

- Rien de casser ? Demandai-je en me relevant.

J'époussette ma robe voilée et jette un œil au Magicien et au Chevalier, ils hochent la tête. Nous sprintons sur le sentier, gardant cette tâche sombre en ligne de mire, le paysage défilait sans aucune embûche. Enfin presque.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course harassante, notre chemin a été coupé par une longue rivière. Le courant était fort, aucun moyen d'y passer à la nage. Il y avait bien la technique de tout à l'heure, invoquer un dragon mais seul le Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges de Joey pouvait nous emmener. Or, il était préférable de garder nos meilleures cartes pour la suite, on ne sait jamais.

- On ne va pas rester éternellement ici, râla Joey en fouillant ses cartes.

- Dommage qu'on ne peut pas killer des mobs pour récupérer des items précieux et exp un peu. Un peu de buff ne serait pas du luxe.

Je m'attendais à recevoir des regards interrogateurs, ce fut le cas. Ah~ la belle époque ou quand on disait ça à des gens du MMORPG, ils te comprenaient sur le champ…

- Euh, Lorène ? M'appela Yugi.

- Nah rien, c'est trop technique pour les noobs.

La belle époque où j'étais un noob, bon, je m'égare. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de traverser cette rivière, peut-être est-elle celle dont nous parlait le Chevalier Commandeur. La rivière « Glas-C ». Worst word's joke ever…

- Peut-être que le beau garçon avait raison…

- Nyeh ?

- Quelqu'un n'a pas une carte glace ?

Joey enlève le deck de son disque de duel et fouille dedans, un sourire victorieux se trace sur son visage lorsqu'il me tend une carte magie. « Miroir de la Barrière de glace ». Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de carte dans son deck…mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Un Chevalier Commandeur nous a dit que cette rivière s'appelait « la rivière Glas-C », il est peut-être possible de la geler par endroit pour passer.

Alors, aux concepteurs de ce genre de MMORPG, je ne suis pas scientifique, je n'ai pas une logique implacable mais, quand on met de la glace dans de l'eau, la glace fond. Du moins, il me semble que ça fonde, donc merci. Joey insère le Miroir de la Barrière de Glace dans son terrain magie/piège et l'active. Plusieurs miroirs en forme d'hexagone apparaissent dans l'eau, traçant un chemin dans l'eau. Ces hexagones sont entourés de cristaux représentant des dragons de glace. L'un derrière l'autre, nous sautons de miroir en miroir, le dernier faisant disparaître malgré lui le passage.

De l'autre côté de la rive commence une haute tour, s'élevant à l'infini, me donnant le vertige rien qu'à la regarder d'en bas.

- J'espère que les harpies ne les ont pas encore mangés.


	33. Chapter 33

Depuis quand une vie peut-elle devenir aussi compliquée en aussi peu de temps ? C'est la question que je me pose en entrant dans l'immense tour de ce faux monde. Il y a de cela 3 semaines, j'étais encore Lorène, l'adolescente qui se faisait petite dans son coin avec ces petites cartes et son passé bien caché. Maintenant, bonjour Lorène, adolescente aux emmerdes perpétuelles, aux pensées mal placées et possédant un esprit avec des pensées encore plus mal placée…Qu'ai-je fait ?

Je manque de m'effondrer en constatant que cette tour est composée d'un escalier en colimaçon. God est contre moi.

- J'ai peut-être une carte qui avance le temps…

- Feignasse, rétorqua Joey.

- Econome, nuance…tu as encore ton Magicien du temps [500/400] ?

Le blond soulève un sourciel à ma demande. Ai-je encore dit une connerie ?

- Tu as oublié l'effet de cette carte ? Si la roulette s'arrête sur un crâne, on retourne en arrière. Tu veux te retaper tout le chemin ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

Je perçois un rire de Yugi, ils se foutent tous les deux de moi ! Assez perdu de temps, nous montons les marches une à une, je me colle contre le mur au fur et à mesure que les marches défilent.

- Tu vas finir par passer à travers les briques, se moqua Joey en me poussant légèrement.

Son geste eut pour effet de me paralyser contre les briques froides. Je sens mon corps pris par des tremblements, mon regard est cloué sur la hauteur me séparant du sol. Cette distance est presque la même que celle qui me séparait de la tour de la KaibaCorp avant ma fameuse chute.

- Ca va aller ?

Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides et la tête qui tourne. Je ne me suis rarement sentie aussi mal. Mes doigts se crispent sur l'épaule de Joey, j'espère ne pas tourner de l'œil. Remarquant mon absence de réponse, Yugi me poussa doucement en avant, m'obligeant à grapiller quelques marches. Je ferme les yeux et poursuis l'ascension.

Une fois de plus, une énigme vient se poser à nous, sur certaines marches se trouvent un certain nombre de sphère étoilée. Dans le duel de monstre, celles-ci représentent le niveau des cartes. Yugi comprend aisément l'astuce, nous devons placer sur chacune de ses marches une carte monstre du niveau que la marche nous indique.

Se pose alors un souci à la dernière marche. Celle-ci est ornée de huit sphères étoilées, soit léquivalent d'un puissant monstre rituel3

- Qui se sacrifie pour la bonne cause ? Demanda Joey en mettant son deck hors de porté.

Nous nous observons chacun à tour de rôle, insistant nos yeux les uns sur les autres pour ne pas à faire ce sacrifice. Dans mon cas, je devrai choisir la Bête Masquée, cadeau de June, mauvaise idée, je préfère que les deux autres craquent. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, nous perdons beaucoup de temps et nous en avons tous conscience.

- Bon…murmurai-je pour casser le silence. On va devoir s'arranger entre adulte, pierre – papier – ciseau ?

Je sais, niveau adulte, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre. Les garçons refusent d'un signe de tête, que veulent-ils alors ? On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Je dois aller chercher Eléonor ! Intérieurement, je m'énerve car ils sont plus grands que moi mais bien plus imature – malgré toutes les fois où j'ai prouvé ma gaminerie. Je souffle très fort pour faire comprendre ma colère. Je m'empare de mon deck et sors la Bête Masquée, je la pose sur la marche, nous donnant le passage jusqu'en haut de la tour.

- Ah, merci Lorène.

- Ta gueule.

Il ne l'aura pas volée, celle-là, peu importe qui m'a parlé. Je passe la première, la tour se finit sur une trappe au plafond, je la pousse le plus fort possible pour la faire basculer de l'autre côté. Une fois ceci fait, je me hisse à l'aide de mes bras et rejoints l'étage supérieur, non, je dois rêver…

- Oh, dit Yugi. C'est beau ici.

Une herbe fraîche à nos pieds, une rivière s'écoulant à quelques mètres, rien d'autre en vue. Un soleil bleu qui nous éblouit, ce lieu est bien familier et je sais pour quoi.

C'est la chambre de l'âme d'Eléonor.

- Bon, par où on va ? Demanda Joey en brandissant son épée flamboyante.

Eléonor, où es-tu ?

_« Je danse avec des Harpies en leur enseignant l'espagnol, pourquoi ? »_

Je me fixe sur place, cette répartie et cette pensée, je ne l'ai pas rêvée, pourtant, je ne peux plus penser avec elle depuis notre arrivée.

_« Tu m'entends, ma poule ? »_

Apparemment, ma canne en sucre. Je crois avoir compris pourquoi, je me trouve en ce moment dans ta chambre de l'âme, avec Yugi et Joey.

_« Je m'y trouve également, encerclée par des Harpies et Téa qui n'arrête pas de me hurler dans les oreilles « OH MON DIEU, YUGI VIENT NOUS SAUVER ! ». Donc si tu veux échanger, je suis preneuse. »_

Non, merci, je vais essayer de faire semblant de rien, si on vous voit, je t'avertirai.

_« Ok. »_

Je propose à Yugi et Joey de partir d'un côté, remontant le courant de la rivière. Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai choisi ce chemin. Si nous descendons, nous nous retrouverons dans les archives d'Eléonor, l'endroit qu'elle ne veut pas toucher. Le trésor de sa mémoire d'esclave.

Le vent souffle légèrement, comme à chacune de mes venues, il est arrivé que je m'y incruste pour me rapprocher d'Eléonor. Ces visites se déroulaient parfois toute une nuit, nous échangions nos opignons sur certaines choses, surtout depuis que nous savons que nous allons devoir cohabiter à vie.

Soudain, une ombre au fond m'interpelle, je crois d'abord voir l'endroit où sont retenus Téa, Tristan et Eléonor mais non. Cela ressemble plus à une petite maisonnette, la petite maison au fond de la prairie ou celle qu'on doit fixer lors des tests de vue chez l'ophtalmologue.

- C'est quoi cette maison ?

Je ne saurai le dire, Joey. Je ne me suis jamais aventurée aussi loin. Nous hâtons un peu le pas, jusqu'au seuil de l'habitation. Elle est faite de brique solide, contrastant avec le décor autour de nous. Son toit est rouge – rose, drôle de couleur pour un toit…Je pousse la porte en première, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans avant que les autres ne le sachent. La maison n'est composée que d'une pièce, très grande, remplie de bouquin éparpillé un peu partout.

- On dirait que personne n'est venu ici depuis longtemps, constata Yugi en voyant le désordre.

Par réflexe, je fais quelques pas et m'agenouille devant un ouvrage. Je le prends dans mes mains, peut-être est-ce une autre partie de la vie d'Eléonor. Je me trompe, c'est écrit en Japonais. J'en lis quelques bouts dans ma tête pour voir ce que ça raconte.

« J'en ai marre que ces crètins m'embêtent tout le temps, je me contente de fixer les gens dans mon coin. Qui s'approche de moi, je le mords, c'est à cause d'eux, de tout. »

Je ne comprends pas à qui appartient ces mots. Joey en feuillette un autre et lit un passage.

- « Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai reçu une lettre de _lui_. Elle contenait des cartes de Duel de monstre, l'une d'entre elle a directement attirré mon attention. Elle représente l'esprit d'une jeune fille surveillant attensionnément un mortel. Je l'ai directement mise dans mes affaires secrètes et j'ai planqué le reste. Je sais que Maman serait triste si je restais clouée devant ces lettres – que je jette de toute façon. »

« L'esprit d'une jeune fille surveillant attentionnément un mortel »…c'est l'Âme de pureté et de lumière ça. Et les lettres, ce sont celles de Pegasus, je me rappelle que je les réduisais pour que personne n'aille y jeter un coup d'œil. Cela voudrait dire qu'ici, ce sont mes archives ?

- On dirait les mémoires de quelqu'un, remarqua Yugi à côté de Joey. Tiens, y a un passage avec mon prénom !

- « Il paraît que le jeu duel de monstre devient de plus en plus populaire dans la ville voisine. _Il _a apparemment réussi à se faire connaître. Tant mieux pour lui. Outre ceci, le grand et jeune Kaiba vient de se faire détrôner par un garçon super craquant ! Il paraît qu'il s'appelle Yugi, il est beau à voir, malgré ses cheveux étranges. Plusieurs vidéos de ses duels circulent sur le net, je les ai mises en favoris, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ! »

Ah, ouais, effectivement, c'est bien moi qui ai eu ce genre de pensée. Oh, tant qu'ils ne lisent que ces passages insignifiants.

- « Aujourd'hui, Maxime m'a tellement fait chier que je me suis retournée, je lui ai vidé son plumier à la figure et je lui ai donné des coups de pied lorsqu'il récupérait ses affaires. »

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, est-ce qu'un malaise évident se fait voir sur mon visage ? Je crois bien que oui.

- Je…crois que…on a rien à faire ici.

Je repose le bouquin sur le sol et vais vers la sortie, espérant qu'ils n'aient pas fait le rapprochement. Pourtant, une lumière attire mon attention, sur le bureau au fond de la pièce se trouve un ouvrage recouvert d'une lumière rougeâtre. Nah, ne me dites pas que mes pensées sont, en ce moment même, écrites là-dedans ?! Je le saurai très vite car Yugi s'en approche et tourne plusieurs pages.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? L'interrogea le grand blond en restant à sa place.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, « J'imite la forme de l'étoile de mer sur le plancher, c'est comme à Noël, sauf qu'à la place de la neige, y a de la poussière… »

Oula, c'est trop tôt tout ça, je me rappelle avoir fait ça lors de mon enfermement dans la grande maison. Joey pouffe de rire et demande à Yugi d'en lire d'autre, punaise, quand ils verront tout ce que je pense. Non, je ne pense pas à les arrêter, ça ferait un peu suspect, non ? L'un ou l'autre, je suis choppée !

- « 16h31, il est impossible de creuser un trou dans le plancher. ». Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais elle a des pensées très profondes.

Merci, Yugi.

- Hey, attends un peu. L'interrompit Joey en s'emparant du livre. « Tais-toi, toi ! Je me sers de mes mains pour cacher la rougeur de mon visage, je ne savais pas que cette pièce était la douche. Je suis bien dans la chambre de Yugi, celui-ci prenait apparemment sa douche, en entendant ma voix, il a du sortir et se cogner. Les trois secondes durant lesquelles je suis allée voir si il allait bien ont gravé une image dans ma tête à vie ! Je rassure, il portait une serviette au niveau de l'entrejambe, mais je vous assure avoir vu le reste.

Pendez-moi, vous rappelez-vous de ce passage ? Celui où je me rends dans la chambre de Yugi et que par inadvertence, je le vois avec pour seule tenue, une serviette ? Yugi prend une teinte rouge, les explications lui mettent la puce à l'oreille et il se retourne vers moi. Je ferme les yeux et me penche en avant pour m'excuser.

- Mais alors, tout ce qui est écrit dans cette pièce…

- Ce sont mes pensées donc s'il vous plait, arrêtez de les lire, autant pour vous que pour moi.

- NAHHH, ce sont tes pensées ?! S'écria Joey en attrapant un grand sourire. Eh bah, on va en avoir de la lecture pour voir ce que tu dis sur nous.

A cette réflexion, je tente de reprendre le livre.

Je fais promettre aux deux garçons de ne rien dire, sinon je ramène Eléonor et je lui donne la permission de s'occuper d'eux. Nous sortons de la maisonnette, nous rebroussons le chemin pour chercher nos amis. J'appelle mon double à plusieurs reprises.

_« Je jure que si Téa continue avec ses discours, je me convertis au canibalisme. »_

Je brûlerai un cierge pour toi, si tu veux. Hurle un peu.

_- « HAAAAAAAA ! »_

Euh, merci ! Nous suivons la piste du cri, au moins, elle aura casser les tympans des deux autres. Cette chambre de l'âme est immence, je me demande si elle a une fin, hormis la partie des souvenirs d'Eléonor. Nous arrivons sur le lieu du « crime ». Les harpies planent au dessus de nos têtes tel des rapaces qui tournent autour des morts.

_- « Lorène, gémit l'ange déchu, les harpies non plus ne parlent pas Espagnol… »_

- En même temps, tu en doutais ?

Pour faire partir le danger volant, un simple « Raigeki » suffit à dégager ce beau monde. J'ai droit à une belle étreinte de la part d'Eléonor. J'en profite pour lui glisser ces quelques mots dans l'oreille :

- J'ai vu.

Elle hoche la tête, me confirmant par la même occasion qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps. Téa prend Yugi dans ses bras pour le remercier, je me demande si j'aurai pas du laisser Eléonor la manger. C'est un peu gore, non ? Soudain, Eléonor plaque ses mains sur ses tempes, une douleur envahit son esprit et je le sens.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, petite ? Dit Tristan.

Petite, petite, elle est plus vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années.

_- « Quelqu'un est en train de me fouiller… »_

Les autres ne comprennent pas ce qu'elle essaie de dire. Moi, j'ai parfaitement pigé, une personne est en train de lire son passé, comme j'ai voulu le faire il y a plusieurs jours.

_« Il faut que j'aille l'en empêcher. »_

Tout de suite. Sans donner d'explication, j'attrape le poignet de la blonde et cours à travers l'herbe, je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est le bon chemin. Je suis réconfortée dans mon idée lorsque nous voyons la fin de la rivière et le trou noir.

- A trois, on saute !

_- « Trois ! »_

Pourquoi pas…Eléonor et moi nous lançons dans le tourbillon. Nous atterrissons dans la bibliothèque, manquant de se casser la figure sur quelques livres. Tout est par terre, un bordel incroyable s'est installé dans la pièce. Eléonor écarquille les yeux en apercevant le responsable.

_- « Atem ! »_

C'est effectivement lui, déguisé en Magicien Silencieux Lvl 8, un livre ouvert dans les mains. Il se retourne vers nous et dévisage Eléonor.

- Tu as menti.

Une énorme tension plane soudainement. Téa, Yugi, Tristan et Joey arrivent à leur tour et remarquent l'étrange ambiance.

- Tu n'as jamais été mon amie.

Je préfère poser mes questions par pensées qu'intervenir là-dedans. Pourquoi Atem dit-il ça ?

_« Il a lu mes anciennes pensées et a vu comment j'ai quitté ce monde… »_

- Tu as empoisonné mes amis après t'être servi de moi pour t'en sortir.

_- « J'ai juste mis du venin dans leur boisson. »_

J'aime bien le « juste ». Je suis loin d'être choquée, contrairement aux amis du pharaon. Je perçois Eléonor entrer dans une colère noire.

_- « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Dit-elle d'un ton sec et menaçant. »_

Un bras enlace mon ventre et me tire en arrière, Eléonor me pousse derrière elle et brandit son disque de duel. Elle s'empare de ses cartes et en choisit …

_- « J'invoque Maha Vailo [1550/1400] en mode attaque ! J'active ensuite ses cartes équipements : corne de licorne, hache du désespoir, puissance du mage, l'union fait la force et une deuxième hache du désespoir. »_

Qu'essaie-t-elle de faire ? Invoquer un monstre d'une puissance supérieur ? Je reste de mon côté et la regarde agir.

_- « Mon sorcier cumule donc sa puissance ajouté aux 700 points de la corne, au 1000 de mes haches du désespoir, au 800 de l'union faire la force et au 500 de la puissance du mage, ce qui fait un total de 5550 points d'attaque. »_

Le sorcier prend de plus en plus de puissance, je lis la surprise sur le visage des adolescents. Ce n'est pas fini.

_- « Maha Vailo a une capacité spéciale, celle de prendre 500 points supplémentaires pour chaque carte équipement sur lui. J'en ai cinq, son pouvoir atteint donc 8050 points et la carte équipement « puissance du mage » ne fait pas qu'ajouter 500 vulgaires points à son attaque, elle lui donne 500 points par carte placée sur le terrain magie/piège. Dîtes bonjour à mon Maha Vailo de 10050 points d'attaque. »_

Je suis une adepte de cette technique, ce monstre est l'un de mes favoris pour sa capacité à atteindre une attaque presque imbattable.

_- « Maha Vailo, sort d'éclat lumineux ! »_

Le sorcier habillé de bleu nuit se concentre, une aura blanche émane de lui puis envahit toute la pièce, m'éblouissant.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Lorène. »_

Sa voix me rassure, sa main se pose sur mon épaule pour appuyer ces mots, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu faire mais un calme d'église règne dans la pièce. La lumière s'éteint peu à peu, je remarque alors que mise à part Eléonor et moi, personne ne se trouve ici.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

_- « Game Over, le jeu est fini lorsque le compteur arrive à 0. Avec 10050 points d'attaque, j'y suis allée tranquille. Des questions ? »_

- Non, non.

Que nous soyons encore dans le jeu ou non, j'ai insisté auprès d'Eléonor pour retourner dans la maisonnette de mes souvenirs. C'est toujours autant le bordel que tout à l'heure, un peu comme ma chambre, je vais finir par croire que c'est créé à mon image.

- Alors comme ça…tu as empoisonné des amis à Atem.

Eléonor croise mon regard interrogateur.

_- « Tout scientifique a besoin de cobaye. »_

- T'aime pas les sciences.

_- « Raison de plus. »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assois sur le sol poussièreux, je feuillette le premier livre qui me vient. Oh, ça parle de l'orphelinat.

- Dis donc, toi. Enchainaî-je, je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cet endroit ?

_- « Parce que sinon tu m'empêcherais de lire ce qui est marqué, mais depuis le temps que je reste dans ce monde parallèle, j'ai eu le temps de tout lire. »_

Rassurant. Je remets une mèche en place et tourne les pages, je ne me connaissais pas la manie de chanter les sloggans publicitaires dans la cours. Peut-être ai-je essayé de l'oublier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Plus je vois mes pensées, plus j'ai l'impression que je passe à côté d'un détail, je fais part de mon impression à Eléonor.

_- « Il y a des choses que tu as bien fait d'oublier en tout cas. »_

- C'est-à-dire ?

_- « Nah rien, va falloir quitter ce jeu. »_

D'un geste clair, je refuse sa proposition, tant que cette chose ne sera pas connue, je ne lèverai pas mon derrière pour sortir. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois aucun nom me disant quelque chose. Je parle d'un garçon avec de beaux yeux qui se bat souvent pour son frère mais rien d'autre. Finalement, je n'ai fait que donner ses initiales : SK. Je vais aller loin avec ça…

_- « SK ? Je dis ça, je dis rien. »_

Bon, j'abandonne, pour cette fois, mais je reviendrai bientôt dans la chambre de l'âme. Synchronisée, Eléonor et moi appuyons sur nos disques de duel, symbolisant un abandon, ou un game over dans ce cas-ci.

_« Peut-être qu'à l'écran titre, nous aurons droit de choisir Espagnol dans nos langues. »_

Mes paupières tremblent, tentent de se soulever et me rendre la vue. Je me trouve dans une position inconfortable et me rélève, me cognant la tête contre une vitre en verre. Ah ouais, la fameuse machine…

Après quelques vaines tentatives d'ouverture - soit en train de donner des coups de tête à la coque – Eléonor trouve par inadvertence le déclancheur.

_« Nan, sérieusement, je l'avais remarqué depuis le début mais c'était drôle de te voir frapper une vitre avec ton crâne. »_

Passant outre son sadisme, je sors de la machine et ouvre la porte, rencontrant un obstacle et pas des moindres, Pegasus.

- Jolie ta machine, m'exclamai-je en passant.

Il empoigna mon bras et me força à le suivre sans rien dire, ça fait très film policier. Maintenant il va me forcer à lui dire où j'ai caché la drome avant de m'envoyer sur une île déserte mais pas si déserte que ça.

_« Ca serait possible, y a le Royaume des duellistes. »_

Mais je ne sais plus où j'ai caché la drogue. Nous traversons le long couloir et arrivons dans le salon, je veux récupérer mon bras et je l'aurai, je parviens à me défaire de son emprise.

- Que veux-tu en plus ?

- Eléonor et toi êtes de puissantes duellistes, n'est-ce pas ?

J'imagine qu'il connaît déjà la réponse, sans me vanter.

_« Moi ça va, mais toi t'es une merde en duel. »_

- J'ai une dernière carte à te donner mais je veux que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

Pegasus fouille dans sa poche et en sort une carte de duel de monstre, je la prends dans mes mains.

- Le « Seau d'Orichalque » ? Lis-je dessus, c'est une nouvelle carte ?

C'est une carte de magie terrain, un cercle alchimique vert y est déssiné. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une seule fois cette carte auparavant.

- Elle est très dangeureuse, mais elle pourrait t'aider pour la suite. Garde-là et utilise-là seulement en cas de besoin.

Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire, il me confie une carte dangereuse ? Dangereuse dans quel sens ? Elle peut enflammer aussi mon école ? Ou créer des labyrhintes ? La description de la carte me met la puce à l'oreille.

- Elle n'est pas de toi, je me trompe ?

Pegasus ne répond pas et se contente de me fixer, ça sent les ennuis à plein nez. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Yugi, il s'y connaît mieux en carte de duel que moi.

Même si je suis obligée de rester dormir chez Pegasus encore un jour, cela ne m'empêche pas de me rendre à l'école ce vendredi. J'ai prévu de me rendre au lycée de Domino juste après les cours. Le matin, comme à mon habitude, je raconte mon récit d'aventure à Michèle et June, que ce soit une chose banale ou pas, je m'amuse à faire de mon personnage un héros.

- Tu as reparlé à Yugi et le reste ? Répondit Michèle en consultant sa montre.

- Non, mais je compte me rendre à Domino tout à l'heure, juste avant de retourner. Peut-être pourrai-je mettre certaines choses au clair.

June releva la tête au moment où j'ai parlé de Domino, ce n'était pas innocent de mentionner leur lycée.

- Mh, Juuuuune, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

_« On ne voit pas du tout que tu te forces. »_

- Hum ! Pourquoi je viendrais ?

Te fais pas désirer non plus…je te propose d'aller voir the mec alors dis oui !

- Je ne sais pas, mais on m'a dit que tu avais oublié quelque chose dans ton casier et je ne sais pas lequel c'était. Sinon, je me serai juste déplacée pour toi, enfin tu vois…

- Mais Lorène, m'interrompit Michèle. Son casier était juste à côté des nôtres.

_« AHAH NIQUEE ! »_

- Oh…grognai-je voyant mon excuse tombée à l'eau. Vraiment ? Quel hasard ! Bon…je vais jouer carte sur table. J'ai peur d'être toute seule car la grande méchante pas belle en moi peu tuer n'importe qui quand elle le souhaite, c'est Chuck Noris mais en fille et en Egyptien. J'ai confié à June le comment l'empêcher mais faut pas qu'Eléonor le sache.

- Euh, tu ne m'as strictement rien dit, Lorène.

- Et en plus, j'ai demandé à June de faire comme si elle ne le savait pas, c'est une affaire d'une grande importance.

- Non, sérieusement, tu ne m'as rien dit. Réitèra June.

- Tu vois quelle actrice elle fait ? Impressionnant, hein ! Bref, June, tu viens avec moi.

J'ai lourdement insisté sur ces dernières paroles pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas ainsi.

_« Quand tu parles d'originalité, c'est me comparer à Chuck Noris ou à une tueuse sanguinaire ? »_

Bah, ouais, entre autre. La cloche sonne, ne permettant pas à June de me contredire, je file rejoindre les filles de ma classe.

Malheureusement pour moi, malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours. Néanmoins, je me permets un petit quart d'heure de vantardise lorsque j'apprends un nouveau 20 sur 20 en mathématiques, c'est tellement rare. La raison pour laquelle je ne sais pas me concentrer ? Trois noms : Atem, Joey, Mai. Atem pour Eléonor, je pense qu'il est légèrement énervé contre elle, il y a de quoi mais celui-ci n'aurait jamais du s'autoriser à lire les pensées d'Eléonor, non mais ! Ensuite Joey, c'est évidemment après ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi, j'aimerai en parler avec lui. Je ne ferai pas comme les fillettes d'animes « Oh mon dieu, peut-être qu'on est juste ami, après tout. ». Moi, je dis non à ça. J'aime bien Joey. Mais vient se poser le problème de Mai, je devrai mettre tout ça au clair…

A la fin du dernier cours, je profite du miroir de la classe pour arranger ma coupe et mon t-shirt noir « Why Can't I have everything ? » préféré. J'attends June devant l'école, la carte du seau d'orichalque dans les mains.

_- « Je sens une grande puissance émanant de cette carte, crois-tu vraiment que nous devrions nous en servir ? »_

- Je me demande surtout à quoi elle sert, il faut que ça soit vraiment important pour que Pegasus me la donne en me prévenant du danger.

La porte de l'accueil s'ouvre, voilà June. Je me lève et nous entreprenons le chemin vers la gare.

- Dis donc, June, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un que tu apprécies beaucoup au lycée de Domino ? Susurai-je à l'oreille de mon amie lorsque nous arrivons dans la cour.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et fait mine d'être intéressée par autre chose, je sens son malaise mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là.

- On ne nie pas…chantonnai-je, je sais que Duke est venu à Flem mercredi, je l'ai croisé.

Ses joues se teintent d'un faible rouge, c'est bon à savoir, je me mets à rire comme un cinglée.

- Tu ne sais pas le caaaaacher !

- Tu deviens complètement malade, me fit-elle remarquer.

- T'as raison, soufflai-je en me frottant la tête. Ce sont les derniers animes que je regarde, je me suis mis au gore, tu vois.

- Ca se voit.

_« C'est bien le gore, même si t'en as fait un cauchemar cette nuit, la dernière scène était peut-être de trop. »_

Ouais, j'éviterai de regarder à nouveau les tops cinq des scènes les plus gores, j'ai encore l'image de cette fille qui s'enfonce violemment la tête sur son couteau…Il faut absolument que je voie cet anime…

_« J'ai aussi envie que toi. »_

Nous attendons, appuyées sur un muret, la sonnerie finale. Pendant ce temps, je taquine le plus possible June tout en réfléchissant à mon propre cas.

- Au fait, June, les initiales S.K. te disent-elle quelque chose ?

- Comme ça, non, ce sont les initiales d'un prénom ?

Sûrement, mais de qui ? D'après Eléonor, ça serait la chose que je ne voudrai surtout pas savoir, ça me donne justement envie de savoir. La cloche sonne, ce lycée me manque, on s'ennuie dans le nôtre, j'aimerai refaire un duel…

_« Avec la carte du seau d'orichalque ? »_

Tout dépend à quoi elle sert.

Les élèves commencent à sortir, nous les regardons passer dans leurs beaux uniformes. Est-ce mieux d'être en uniforme ou de mettre ce que l'on veut ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Au milieu de la foule, je distingue Kaiba, il ne part pas en hélicoptère ? De quoi je me mêle aussi, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de ses affaires.

- Putain…ça ne devrait pas permis d'être aussi grand.

- Tu rapticis aussi, commenta June.

- « Tout ce qui est petit est joli et tout ce qui est grand est encombrant », dit le dicton et vu la taille de Kaiba…'fin, je dis ça, je dis rien.

- L'encombrant pourrait te faire disparaître de la planète en un seul claquement de main, répliqua une voix menaçante dans mon dos.

Je me tourne et tombe nez à nez avec le grand brun, je déglutis en imaginant un de ses hommes de main me balancer d'une falaise.

_- « Vu qui est Lorène, ton homme de main nous paiera pour qu'on l'a reprenne._

Hey ! C'est méchant ! Et il a l'air d'accord en plus ! Kaiba me tend ensuite une enveloppe, encore du courrier pour moi qui a atterri chez lui ?

- Tu sais, je vais finir par habiter chez toi mon cœur, on a déjà le courrier commun.

- Tu m'appelles encore « mon cœur » une fois, Yuurei, tu disparaîs de la surface du globe. Ce sont les commodités pour le prochain tournoi.

- D'accord mon lapin. Hey, t'as dit de pas dire « mon cœur », mais tu n'as rien contre les autres surnoms niais.

Avant de me faire étriper et d'interrompre mon récit pour une durée indéterminée, je jette un œil à l'enveloppe, elle est signée à la main. Que d'honneur, je distingue les noms Seto Kaiba sur le bas…Seto…Kaiba ? Nyuuuh ? Attends, Ssssseto, Kkkkkaiba.

- Tes initiales sont S.K ?!

Au premier abord, c'est vraiment une question de merde. Question à laquelle Kaiba ne prendra même pas la peine de répondre. Se pourrait-il que j'aie passé mon temps à l'orphelina avec Seto Kaiba ? Et son petit frère Mokuba, je mentionne un frère également…oh purée, ce n'est pas fini tout ça ?!


	34. Chapter 34

Aurai-je donc connu Kaiba Seto ? Non, d'un côté, son nom de famille, comme le mien, doit être celui de son « nouveau » père. Je me trompe sûrement.

- Puis-je avoir la raison de cette question ridicule ? Me Demanda le grand brun d'un ton sec.

- Non…rien, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Son expression du visage me faisant comprendre que je lui faisais perdre son temps, j'enfouis la lettre du tournoi dans ma poche et me tais. Kaiba m'envoie un magnifique regard noir et repart.

- Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ?! S'énerva June les sourcils froncés.

- Pour Seto Kaiba, voyons…

J'agite la main pour lui indiquer de se calmer, ce n'est pas comme si c'était rare de le voir dans cet état-là. Plusieurs voix crient nos noms, nous nous retournons et apercevons le groupe de Yugi, composé de Téa, Tristan, Duke et…Joey.

_« No coment. »_

No coment, oui. June et moi les rejoignons joyeusement, les saluant au passage, je dois parler à Yugi en privé mais avant ça…

- Désolé à vous quatre pour hier, quand Eléo' vous a tous one-shot.

J'ai l'impression de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en disant ça.

_« Nannnn, voyons. »_

Yugi me rassure en me disant que ce n'est pas grave, ils ont juste été légèrement surpris, Eléonor en profite pour lâcher un petit rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me rappelle pourquoi je suis là :

- Yugi, j'ai besoin de te parler quelques instants, s'il te plait.

Il se crispe et serre les poings.

- Justement, dit-il, moi aussi.

Le jeune homme empoigne mon bras et m'emmène dans un lieu plus reculé, entre les grilles et un mur, nous vérifions de ne pas être observé.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir un plus gros problème que moi, constatai-je en maintenant la carte dans ma poche.

Yugi hoche la tête et soutient mon regard.

- Hier, peu après avoir été renvoyé du monde virtuel, j'ai reçu une cassette vidéo de Pegasus.

- Ah ?

Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, si ça a un rapport avec la carte que j'ai reçue alors…

- Il me demandait de le rejoindre à sa base, il m'a également confié une carte. Attends…

Fouillant dans la partie de sa ceinture contenant son deck, je ressors le seau d'orichalque, la gardant du mauvais côté pour que Yugi ne la voie pas. Celui-ci me tendit une nouvelle carte, ce n'est ni une carte monstre, ni un piège, ni rien. C'est une carte d'accès à sa base, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler hier soir, lorsque j'espionnais Pegasus.

_« Et s'il a demandé à Yugi de le rejoindre à sa base, il est bien parti aux Etats-Unis. »_

Peu après le dîner, je me suis enfermée quelques instants dans mon ancienne chambre pour fixer bêtement la carte. Elle avait un effet hypnotique sur moi, je suis sortie de cette transe à cause d'une conversation dans le couloir entre Chris et Pegasus. L'oreille tendue, il parlait de partir à sa base au plus vite, le soir-même, il devait régler quelque chose de dangereux au plus vite.

- C'est donc celle-ci, je me demandais si tu avais des informations supplémentaires.

- Sa base se trouve aux Etats-Unis, près de San Francisco, si je ne me trompe. Ne perds surtout pas cette carte, Yugi. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, le mieux est d'aller voir ce qu'il te veut.

- Bien, répondit-il en se penchant légèrement. Merci, Lore-chan. Et toi, que voulais-tu me demander ?

_« Attends, ne lui demande pas pour la carte, je crois avoir compris. »_

Compris quoi ?

_« Jette cette carte, simplement, je me rappelle à présent. »_

Rappelez quoi ? Tu l'avais déjà vue auparavant ? Dis-moi, sinon je lui demande !

- Lorène ?

_- « Non rien, finalement, je pense avoir compris quelque chose, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Yugi. »_

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On ne sait pas à quoi cette carte sert et si Pegasus me l'a confié, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Eléonor n'en fait qu'à sa tête et m'empêche de retenir Yugi, il se redirige vers le groupe d'ami, ne remarquant pas que j'essaie désespérément de l'appeler.

- Laisse…moi…re…reprendre mon corps ! Suffoquai-je.

_- « Hors de question, tu ne m'auras pas ainsi. »_

J'ai l'impression d'être simple figurante, mon esprit voit mais n'arrive pas à faire obéir mon corps, Eléonor a pris les rennes et m'a bloqué tout accès à la parole et au mouvement. Elle part d'un air décontracté vers les autres, son attitude me sidère.

_- « Bref, c'est réglé ! »_

June et Eléonor restent un peu pour parler, ils comptent aller à San Francisco demain pour une affaire importante. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, Eléonor décrète devoir rentrer. Elle fait signe à mes amis et leur souhaite un bon voyage. Quelques rues plus loin, j'entends des pas dans notre dos, elle ne semble pas les avoir perçus, j'arrive finalement à jeter un œil derrière, je suis suivie par une ombre.

_« Ca t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter, c'est un corps pour deux, ma belle. »_

Je ne lui réponds pas, je reste de mon côté à canaliser ma colère. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est ma vie et non la sienne. Tiens, je me demande où j'ai bien pu mettre le collier de Pegasus, celui qui empêche Eléonor de me contacter ou de faire quoique ce soit. Je dois l'avoir laissé dans ma vraie chambre…ou pas, je ne me rappelle de rien.

L'ombre continue de me suivre, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète, Eléonor se dirige vers un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu.

_« Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voulais pas parler à Joey ? Voyons, ça ne sert à rien de m'ignorer, Lorène. »_

Peut-être mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai contre elle, le silence. Je suis tapie de mon côté en attendant de pouvoir bouger.

_« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »_

Peu à peu, je reprends possession de mes bras, mes jambes, elles, prennent un peu plus de temps pour me revenir, je me stoppe net.

- Qui me suit ? Demandai-je.

- Euh…

Une petite voix hésitante atteint mes oreilles, je me retourne et aperçois un ami. C'est Mokuba, pourquoi me suivait-il ?

- Oh, ça va Mokuba ?

- Oui, vu que je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que je devrai sûrement te rendre ça.

De ses petites mains, il déposa dans mes mains un collier, alors c'était dans le dirigeable que je l'ai oublié ? Je ne l'ai plus utilisé depuis, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Alors que j'allais le mettre naturellement autour de mon cou, Eléonor le balança au visage du jeune Kaiba.

- Oh ! Désolé Mokuba ! M'empressai-je de dire les mains en prière. Je ne voulais pas !

Je me penche pour ramasser le collier, je l'attache autour de mon cou et patiente quelques minutes. C'est bon, elle ne réagit plus, le pendentif fait son effet. Reprenant l'ordre des priorités, j'adresse un sourire à Mokuba.

- Merci énormément, soufflai-je en enlaçant le garçon. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en avais besoin.

Nous gardons cette posture jusqu'à ce que je décide de rompre le contact. Je pouffe discrètement en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de Mokuba. Je me demande si ce n'est pas le moment de s'informer sur…

- Mokuba, sans vouloir être indiscrète, serait-il possible que tu aies été adopté ?

Celui-ci baisse les yeux, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage. J'ai encore fait un bêtise…

- Ex…Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû !

- Toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Je vois bien la douleur au fond de ses prunelles. J'opine du chef, honteuse de mes actes, j'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai refait ses cauchemars…murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Mh ?

Mokuba lève les yeux vers les miens, il plonge ensuite sa main dans la mienne.

- Je me souviens de toi à présent, grande sœur !

« Grande sœur » ? Pourquoi me nomme-til ainsi ?

- Tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas partir. Nous nous étions promis de nous retrouver. Malheureusement, tu as changé de nom donc je ne pouvais plus te retrouver. Seto m'a également forcé à abandonner.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je sentais une certaine émotion submerger Mokuba et cela m'émeut beaucoup. Je cligne une dizaine de fois des yeux pour ne pas que les larmes dépassent mes paupières. Je le laisse finir en souriant.

- Mais je savais bien que nous nous reverrions, grande sœur !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tellement je suis heureuse de comprendre mes anciens souvenirs. Je ne pige pas pourquoi Eléonor m'en dissuadait.

Après une acolade entre frère et sœur, Mokuba jette un coup d'œil à son portable, le visage rayonnant.

- Je vais devoir y aller, mon frère doit m'attendre.

- Alors vas-y ! On se voit bientôt.

Il me dit au revoir puis court à travers la rue. Le vent du soir souffle de plus en plus fort. Il ne se passera donc pas un jour sans que je ne sois surprise. Je ne vais pas relâcher tout de suite Eléonor. J'ai quelque chose à régler avant.

Le soir est tombé sur Domino, la nuit prendra bientôt possession du ciel. J'inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises avant d'enclancher la sonnette d'un appartement. Sans Eléonor, je me retrouve aussi timide qu'avant, allant jusqu'à stresser en entendant des bruits de pas dans ma direction. La serrure est déverrouillée, j'attends en regardant le mur au bout du couloir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivait dans un appartement.

La porte s'ouvre et je m'arrache de ma contemplation.

- Lorène ? M'appela l'hôte aux cheveux blonds. Bonsoir, que fais-tu ici ?

Je le salue en me penchant en avant. Le pendentif est bien caché par mon gilet bleu à capuche.

- Je suis venue pour te parler, avant que tu ne partes, Joey.

Je suis heureuse de constater que ma voix n'a pas flanché. En réalité, je suis morte de trouille. Joey m'invite à entrer, c'est plutôt rangé, à ma grande surprise. A moins que les déchets et des objets non identifiés ne se cachant sous les meubles. Je parle en connaissance de cause.

Je sors le seau d'orichalque de ma poche et la dépose sur la table basse en bois. Les murs sont peints d'un jaune foncé plutôt agréable. Il y a deux canapés sous une grande fenêtre donnant sur la ville. A gauche des canapés se trouve une longue armoire en bois où reposent unordinateur, un portable et les bagages de Joey. Au milieu de la pièce repose une table à manger en bois. Je décèle les deux pièces annexes comme étant la cuisine et la chambre de Joey. Je me demande s'il vit tout seul…et où vit Serenity.

Le grand duelliste referme la porte puis me rejoint sur le canapé en cuir usé.

- Cette carte te dit-elle quelque chose ? Demandai-je en pointant la table basse.

Il prend la carte dans ses mains et l'examine.

- C'est le seau d'orchalque, Yugi l'a déjà affronté.

Raison de plus de demander à Yugi.

- Son adversaire s'en est servi mais après avoir perdu le duel, le serau s'est refermé sur lui et a aspiré son âme. Pourquoi as-tu une telle carte ?

C'est donc pour ça que Pegasus m'a averti sur son pouvoir.

- Mon oncle me l'a donné.

Joey reste septique, en perdant un duel, si cette carte est en jeu, Eléonor ou moi pourrait être aspirée. Par contre, j'ai besoin de savoir si…

- Tu n'aurais pas reçu un lemon de ma part ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un lemon, une relation sexuelle écrite.

Ahem, je rougis violemment, il fallait que je pose la question car ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit !

- Si on veut…

- C'était Eléonor, je le jure ! Je suis peut-être tordue mais pas àce point !

Ma justification détent l'atmosphère, j'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis seule, assise à côté de Joey Wheeler, pas que c'était mon favoris dans les duellistes connus – ça a toujours été le petit Yugi.

- Je n'ai plus croisié May depuis l'incident de l'autre fois.

- Tant mieux mais il va falloir que je lui parle.

Je hoche la tête et lance un coup d'œil au gros sac de Joey, la base de Pegasus, il va falloir que j'y aille moi aussi. Il faut que je lui demande pourquoi m'avoir donné cette carte. Je me lève et récupère le seau d'orichalque.

- Bon voyage alors, on se reverra plus tard.

Ne pas agir comme une jeune fille de manga, ne pas agir comme une jeune fille de manga, c'est niai et pas beau du tout. J'éxécute un pivot de danse et tends ma main droite à Joey, il l'attrape. D'un coup, je le tire, dépose l'autre main sur son épaule, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Combo pivot plus une feinte, si je ne passe pas au lvl suivant, je ne sais pas ce qui leur faut ! Joey répond à mon baiser et nous bougeons nos lèvres les unes contre les autres. Ayant lu des fictions – yaoi mais ça ce n'est pas grave – je me lance et passe ma langue sur le bout de ses lèvres. Nos langues se rencontrent et s'engagent dans un balet enflammé. Dans notre empressement, je me suis retrouvée collée à la longue table, s'enfonçant légèrement dans mon dos.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, yeux dans les yeux, les niaiseries et baiser tout doux des shoujos*, c'est fini. Joey m'embrasse une dernière fois avant que je ne reparte en direction de la porte.

- Ah, pour le seau d'orichalque, je vais essayer de régler les choses de mon côté, yep ?

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes tes amis, si tu as un souci.

- J'appelle, pigé !

En passant la porte, j'adresse un au revoir à Joey puis dévale les marches de l'immeuble. Mes lèvres portent encore la légère saveur de pomme de celle de Joey, je touche ma bouche pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ma main glisse le long de mon cou et retire le collier retenant l'esprit d'Eléonor. J'espère qu'elle aura compris la leçon, cette fois.

_« Yo, je t'ai manqué ? »_

Va falloir qu'on parle franchement, tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à quoique ce soit, et surtout pas me bloquer…

_« Ouais, ouais, le libre arbitre, j'ai lu un passage là-dessus dans tes cours. »_

Le cours le plus inutile du monde, je sais. M'enfin, j'essaie d'y penser le moins possible, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_« Pour Mokuba ou pour la scène avec Joey, bien menée d'ailleurs, je t'encourageais avec mes ponpons de mon côté. »_

Euh, merci mais je parlais bien de Mokuba, toi qui as lu mes souvenirs, que peux-tu me dire de plus ?

_« Pas grand-chose, sauf que Kaiba t'a menacé, ou une histoire dans le genre. »_

Sérieusement ?! Tout en menant cette conversation d'esprit en esprit, j'envoie un message à Chris pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

_« Je suis très sérieuse pour ça, tu pourras lire ce passage, lorsque nous serons dans la chambre de l'âme. »_

Pas que ça m'étonne, Kaiba a toujours été un garçon sec, nonchalant, prétentieux. Mais s'il m'a vraiment menacé alors que nous étions enfant, c'est qu'il a un gros problème.

Un quart d'heure après, Chris est venu me chercher avec sa grande voiture noire, je m'installe à l'avant et le remercie comme il se doit.

- Monsieur est parti hier soir, me dit-il en abaissant le levier de vitesse.

- Je suis au courrant, je vous ai entendu discuter hier soir. Serait-il possible que je le rejoigne ?

Il sembla surpris par ma question, je poursuivis sans en tenir compte.

- Je dois aller lui poser des questions sur une chose qu'il m'a donnée.

D'abord réticent à ma demande, Chris finit par lâcher l'affaire – vive les yeux de chien et les expressions de visage copié aux filles de shoujo niais – à condition que j'appelle mes parents. Alors que nous sommes encore en chemin, je remonte la fenêtre et compose le numéro de ma mère. Je me concentre lorsque la tonalité résonne dans le portable.

- Allô ?

- Allô maman ? C'est Lorène.

- Oh, ma boulette ! Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Pegasus est parti à San Fransisco pour une affaire important mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre donc il faudrait que j'aie jusque-là car c'est très très important !

Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, quand on écrit des histoires, il faut savoir broder, que ce soit dans la fiction ou dans la vie.

- S'il te plait ! Ajoutai-je d'un ton sérieux. Je promets que je me rattraperai pour l'école, je reviendrai avant les examens et je les défoncerai tous ! Tu me connais.

- T'as des mauvais points, ce sont tes affaires, c'est toi qui devras repasser si tu échoues aux prochains examens. Par contre, si tu vas vraiment à San Fransisco, ça serait bien que tu emmènes ton frère.

Wait, une minute papillon…emmener mon frère à San Fransisco ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que Sébastien a toujours voulu aller aux Etats-Unis, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Mh…d'accord, si tu le veux…

Nous continuons notre conversation jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au domaine des Pegasus, Chris me dépose et repart pour chercher Sébastien. Je lui fais une brève description physique avant d'entrer dans la demeure, vide.

Je n'aime pas vraiment me retrouver seule, bien que je ne le sois plus vraiment. La preuve est le jour où j'ai été inscrite au tournoi, je me suis baladée avec un produit de vaisselle juste pour un bruit.

_« BouOUHouHOUHouh. »_

ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Une légère brise passe sur ma joue. La fenêtre est ouverte ? Ou c'est peut-être du au refroidissement du temps, peut-être qu'il y a un ventillateur dans le coin, ou c'est un fantôme qui va venir me manger les entrailles et me donner des coups de couteau dans la tête…

_« Si tu veux mon avis, la dernière est plus plausible. »_

- Y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je tremblotant légèrement.

_- « Oui, moi »_

- AHHH ! Punaise, Eléonor, je vais vraiment te buter.

J'avance lentement mais j'avance, les jambes presques collées l'une contre l'autre, mon sac de cours sur l'épaule et les mains entrelacées. J'arrive jusqu'à la cuisine, poussant la porte, je jette un œil à droite puis à gauche pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne. N'importe qui se dirait, pourquoi elle n'allume pas la lumière ? Bah, c'est ce que je cherche, je ne trouve pas les interrupteurs…

_- « Lorène, c'est l'heure du duel des ténèbres. »_

- Très drôle…

_- « Je suis Kaiba, je vais te mangerrr, ouhOUH ! »_

Je vais passer outre son imitation de fantôme, je me glisse dans le salon et m'assoie sur la première chaise que je vois. Dans la pénombre, j'identifie l'objet devant moi comme un ordinateur, je l'allume tranquillement et m'occupe de mes affaires personnelles.

_« Fictions yaoi. »_

Personnelles, j'ai dit, tu vois, facebook, , .

_« C'est sûr que de regarder un groupe d'internaute faire des jeux de mot pourri c'est utile pour la vie. »_

Aussi utile que ma formule du cosinus dans les triangles quelconques, je le confirme. Après quelques cliques, j'incris le nom du site de la KaibaCorp, la page d'accueil, un gros fond bleu nuit avec une bannière notée « Kaiba Corporation ». Ce site est bien structuré, les liens sont bien lisibles en blanc écriture Arial, la base, quoi. Je me balade de page en page, cliquant sur des liens au hasard, je découvre finalement une partie que je n'avais pas encore vue.

_- « Résultat du tournoi ? C'est idiot, la plupart des gens l'ont vu à la télévision. »_

Je suis à peu près du même avis mais j'attends que la page se charge, j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il y a dessus. Cela menait sur un graphique des victoires à partir de la phase sur le dirigeable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire victorieux en apercevant mon prénom, c'est bête n'est-ce pas ?

_- « Ce tournoi s'est clôturé par la victoire du jeune Yugi Mûto contre Marik Ishtar, la compétition nous a révélé de nouveaux duellistes comme Bakura Ryô, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishar, Odion ou encore Yuurei Lorène. Peut-être aurons-nous plus d'information sur ceux lors des prochains tournois. »_

Plus d'information ? Ah, la bonne blague, mon nom est inscrit en blanc, je double clique dessus pour voir ce qu'il y a de plus à mon sujet. Un cadre aux bordures rouges encadre une photo de moi en plein duel, ainsi qu'une description.

- Lorène Yuurei, 15-16 ans, étudiante à Flem, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds châtains, carte préférée : Âme de pureté et de Lumière, Palmarès : cinquième au tournoi de bataille ville, spécificité : nièce de Pégasus, le créateur de duel de monstre, type de carte : divers.

_« Ils devraient me faire une partie adjacente à la tienne. »_

Avec une spécificité d'une page complète reprenant tous tes exploits, tu risques de faire bugger le site. Les commentaires en bas de la page attirent mon attention, je m'attends à quelque chose de méchant, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_- « Patapan t'encourage, c'est positif ça au moins. »_

- Petit Saucisson dit que je suis une sale gosse de riche et une grosse boloss. Euh, eukey, je prends note Petit Saucisson.

_- « Père-vert dit que t'es bonne. »_

Et si on éteignait l'ordinateur ? Il paraît que c'est mauvais pour les yeux. Je ferme les fenêtres puis abaisse l'écran. Sébastien ne devrait plus tarder. Effectivement, j'entends le bruit de la voiture sur le gravier.

_« Ou alors c'est un tueur sanguinaire qui vient juste pour te pendre à la manière rabbit doubt**»_

Arrête, ça, ça donne vraiment la chair de poule. Je me lève, chantonnant une chanson dans ma tête, c'est un technique pour ne pas penser au noir qu'il y a autour de nous.

_« J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies cornes __ »_

Si on pouvait éviter cette musique-là, elle me trotte trop dans les oreilles…J'arrive à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Je tombe sur la bouille du plus jeune de mes frères : Sébastien. Il a les cheveux très courts, juste le crâne recouvert. Ses yeux sont bleus clairs, comme les miens, il fait 1m67 et a une silhouette assez mince et musclé du à ses entrainements de Judo et ses leçons chez les pompiers.

- Salut.

- Lu', me répondit-il comme si les mots lui arrachaient la bouche.

J'indique à Chris de nous rejoindre, je n'ai pas envie de me le taper durant tout le voyage. Nous sommes à présent tous les trois dans le hall de la maison.

- Si nous voulons arriver vite, il faut partir maintenant. Nous conseilla Chris.

Je suis son avis et prépare un sac de voyage, cachant mes cartes tout au fond. Sébastien avait déjà tout préparé, et quand je dis tout, c'est sa psp, son portable et des vêtements de rechange.

Dès que j'ai fini, je sors de ma chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce juste à côté, celle contenant le module du monde virtuel. Il faudra que j'aille demander à Pegasus quelle est son utilité.

- Je suis prête ! Clamai-je en rejoignant la cave comme me l'avait demandé le servant de la famille.

- Enfin, marmonna Sébastien appuyé sur une machine volante.

Je constate à mon plus grand bonheur que c'est un hélicoptère qui va nous amener jusqu'à San Francisco ! Je me demande si ma joie se lit sur mon visage… ! Nous embarquons le plus rapidement possible, mon frère et moi nous installons sur les sièges durs à l'arrière. J'évite de demander à Chris s'il a le permis de piloter un hélicoptère.

- Avant toute chose, commençai-je l'index levé à l'attention de Sébastien. De un, je peux demander à n'importe quel moment qu'on te ramène à la maison donc fais attention.

Il hoche la tête sans tenir compte de mes mots, j'ai encore une chose à savoir.

- Dis donc, ce ne serait pas toi qui as pris la dernière mousse au chocolat dans le frigo du bas ?

Sébastien nie, technique de fille, poser la question alors qu'on sait la réponse.

- Faux, j'ai un témoin, maman !

Non mais, on ne prend pas les choses comme ça, surtout que je l'avais planqué au fond du frigo…

_« Il flaire le chocolat comme personne d'autre, la prochaine fois, planque le derrière les shampoings, il n'ira jamais là-dedans. »_

- Pas faux.

- Tu me parles encore ou c'est à ton fameux esprit qui vit en toi ?

Mh, oui, il est au courant, mais vu qu'il ne me croit pas, ça revient au même. J'ai une idée pour passer le temps, un hobby auquel je n'ai pas joué depuis un moment.

- Ca te dit de jouer à Duel Monster ?

- Ce jeu pour enfant ? Tu joues encore à ça ?

- Tu étais sur quelle planète toi ? Bien sûr que j'y joue encore, j'ai participé à un tournoi.

- Ah bon.

Sympathique la fraterieeeeee ! Néanmoins, il plonge sa main dans son sac et sort un deck qui ne semble jamais avoir été utilisé.

- Tu te souviens quand Maman nous avait acheté ces decks ? J'ai piqué celui de l'autre pour m'en faire un meilleur.

L'autre, c'est le plus grand de nos frères, c'est…affecteux dirons-nous, je déplie les deux tapis de duel en papier et les dépose sur la banquette. Chacun à notre tour, nous mélangeons le deck de l'autre puis le rangeons à sa place.

- C'est l'heure du duel ! Chantonnai-je.

- C'est l'heure de te taire, surtout, rétorqua-t-il me retirant tout mon plaisir.

Nous pêchons cinq cartes chacuns, une mauvaise main, je recommence bien ! Je n'ai d'autre choi que de poser ma Princesse de Tsurugi [900/700] en mode défense et face cachée puis de finir mon tour.

- D'accord, j'invoque « La Lance Dragon » [1900/0] en mode attaque.

_« Il a des monstres plutôt forts, dis donc ! »_

- Ma Lance Dragon va attaquer ton monstre face cachée. Oh tiens, la Princesse de Tsurugi, son effet est inutile puisque je n'ai aucune carte magie ou piège, par contre, j'active l'effet de mon dragon.

- Qui est ?

- Lorsque cette carte a une attaque supérieure à la défence de ton monstre face caché, je t'inglige la différence.

La différence est de 1200, mes points de vie descendent déjà à 2800 alors qu'il en n'est qu'à son premier tour. Le talent, c'est de famille apparemment. Heureusement, l'une des facultés de la Lance Dragon est de se mettre en mode défense après une attaque. Sébastien pose une carte face cachée et finit son tour.

_« Il faudrait une bonne carte. »_

J'implore l'âme des cartes pour avoir un monstre puissant, je pioche, c'est raté mais je peux activer ma carte magie « Marmitte d'avidité » pour prendre deux nouvelles cartes.

- Mais…c'est… !

_« Le sceau d'orichalque. »_

Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde et pose la carte sur l'emplacement de magie terrain. Quelque chose étrange se produit, un cercle, semblable à l'illustration de la carte, s'empare des deux terrains en papier, mon frère me demande de me regarder à la fenêtre. La vitre reflète mon visage avec un sceau sur le front et une lueur étrange au fond de mes yeux.

C'est donc ça, le sceau d'orichalque ?


	35. Chapter 35

Je me décale de la vitre pour en revenir au duel, les tapis en papier sont recouverts d'un cercle semblable à celui que j'ai sur le front Sébastien me regarde d'un air blasé.

- C'est quoi ce truc sur ton front ? Me demanda-t-il en le pointant de son index.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, on continue ?

J'élude la question car je n'en sais pratiquement rien, c'est toujours mon tour, grâce au Seau d'Orichalque, mes monstres auront droit à 500 points d'attaque supplémentaires. La Lance Dragon [1900/0] est en mode défense, il faut que je mette au point rapidement une stratégie.

- J'invoque Néo, le Spadassin Magique [2200/1000] en mode attaque, sa puissance d'attaque est augmentée de 500 points grâce à la magie de Terrain.

Le Chevalier-Magicien détruit sans aucun problème le dragon, je pose une seconde carte face cachée, ce seau est plutôt utile.

_« Utile, oui…Sébastien ne semble pas savoir à quoi il a affaire. »_

- C'est à mon tour, j'active d'abord la carte « Renaissance du Monstre » pour faire revenir ma Lance Dragon sur le terrain. J'active également « Ristourne », en défaussant une carte de ma main, je peux réduire le niveau de mes monstres de 2 étoiles durant ce tour.

Je perçois le regard de Chris, toujours aux commandes de l'hélicoptère, je sais ce que fera cette carte si je perds, ou même si mon frère perd. Je commence tout doucement à réaliser l'ampleur de mes actes. Si je le bats…

_« L'âme de Sébastien sera emportée par le Seau d'Orichalque. »_

- Je sacrifie ensuite ma Lance Dragon, poursuit-il en faisant attention à ne pas me montrer sa main. Ainsi, je peux invoquer « Gilford l'Eclair » [2800/1400] en mode attaque !

Bien joué, je dois avouer que Sébastien a de la technique en matière de duel de monstre. Il possède maintenant un monstre plus puissant que le mien, attaque-moi mon joli.

- Je ne t'attaquerai pas.

- Pourquoi ?! M'insurgeai-je.

- Parce que tu possèdes sûrement des cartes pièges sur ton terrain prête à détruire Gilford et vu ton jeu du début, j'en déduit que tu as déjà utilisé les deux cartes que t'a offert la Marmitte d'Avidité : le Seau d'Orichalque et Néo, le Spadassin Magique. Il te reste donc une mauvaise main et des cartes pièges.

Retour arrière ! Il lit dans mes pensées ? Non, il est juste plus concentrer sur le duel que sur ses cours en général…ça fait peur. J'ai effectivement ce qu'il a dit mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de l'avouer.

- C'est à mon tour.

Je n'ai que 2800 points de vie et il en a encore 4000, je dois vite le faire descendre, au sens figuré, bien évidemment.

- Passons au niveau supérieur, veux-tu, dis-je en souriant de ma pioche. J'active le rideau de Magie Noire, en sacrifiant la moitié de mes points de vie, j'ai le droit de faire l'invocation spéciale du Magicien des Ténèbres [3000/2100].

Mon Magicien a maintenant plus de point d'attaque que Gilford, j'en profite pour le détruire et d'attaquer ensuite avec Néo le Spadassin Magique. J'esquisse un sourire victorieux, en un seul tour, j'ai pu nous faire passer de 2800 et 4000 à 1400 et 1600. S'il ne me détruit pas au prochain tour, je vais gagner.

_« Quand bien même il détruirait nos monstres, il est sûr de perdre. Le Seau d'orichalque a tout ce qu'il faut. »_

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder comme une pyschopathe, ça me ferait plaisir. Grogna Sébastien en pêchant. J'active la Marmitte d'Avidité, histoire d'avoir plus de chance. J'active le « vortex foudroyant » !

En envoyant une carte de sa main au cimetière, il détruit tous mes monstres, sans exception, je râle lorsqu'il pose quelques cartes face cachées.

- Je fais l'invocation spéciale de l'Aile Sombre Chevalier de Gaia [2300/2100], lorsqu'il ne me reste plus que cette carte dans ma main, je peux l'invoquer sans recourir à un sacrifice. J'attaque tes points de vie !

Je pose ma main sur une de mes deux cartes face cachées et la retourne, c'est le cercle envoûtant, je stoppe ainsi l'attaque directe de Sébastien. Il termine son tour, me donnant la main. Je pioche une carte, parfait.

- J'active la carte magique « Vol à l'arraché », grâce à ceci, je peux prendre le contrôle de l'un de tes monstres tant que ton monstre sera équipé de cette carte. Tu me suis ?

- Tu me prends un monstre, quoi. Soupira mon grand frère.

_« Si on commence à faire nous aussi des phrases à rallonge, ça ne va pas aller… »_

- Il est évident que je prends possession de l'Aile Sombre du Chevalier Gaia. Sa puissance va augmenter de 500 points grâce au Seau d'Orichalque. A moins que tu aies quelque chose contre lui, tu as perdu, Sébastien.

Je le vois hésiter, il a deux cartes face cachées, mais il se rétracte au dernier moment et m'occtroie la victoire.

_« Ca va être moins drôle… »_

A travers la vitre, j'aperçois le seau de mon front s'éteindre, le cercle présent sur le terrain se referme lui aussi, mais sur Sébastien. Le Seau turquoise le recouvre totalement, j'observe la scène, presque abasourdie. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, j'avance pour poser une main sur son épaule. Ma main traverse son corps et Sébastien disparaît dans un rayon de lumière. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, son visage exprimait la peur et l'étonnement, cette image est maintenant encrée dans ma tête. Je garde ma position, à genou sur la banquette, la main tendue dans le vide, les yeux fixant la vitre de l'hélicoptère, l'empreinte de ma main droite appuyant sur le terrain de duel.

- Eh…Sébastien ? Chuchotai-je.

La fenêtre reflète mon visage inexpressif et celui d'Eléonor, fuyant mon regard. Je me rassoie correctement, retrouvant la carte du Seau d'Orichalque sur mes genous et de la manière la plus lente possible, je dépose mes mains sur mes tempes et pousse un hurlement strident.

- Mademoiselle Yuurei ! S'écria le pilote, vous allez bien ?!

- O…Oui.

_« Je me demande bien où vont toutes les personnes aspirées dans ce cercle. »_

Penses-tu que ça a un rapport avec le royaume des ombres ?

_« Etant une âme qui date un peu beaucoup, je sais à quoi ressemble le royaume des Ombres, je pense que c'est bien plus que ça. »_

La carte coincée entre l'index et le majeur, je scrute la carte, les règles disent qu'elle ne peut pas être détruite, et que je peux invoquer dix monstres maximums. Celui qui l'a créée doit avoir un plan maléfique…encore un autre cliché.

_« Le jour où ils créront des cartes qui volent des pommes de terre, en même temps, tu m'appelleras. »_

- Pegasus, pourquoi voudrait-il que j'aspire les âmes des gens ?

_- « J'ai bien deux hypothèses, soit, ce n'est pas Pegasus, soit c'est pour que mon âme soit aspirée et que ton corps soit libéré. »_

Cette deuxième hypothèse me paraît réfléchie, Pegasus ne cessait de me dire qu'il voulait enlever Eléonor de mon corps, quoi de mieux que de l'aspirer à travers une carte ? Je ne sais pas. Il fait nuit noire, demain, nous arriverons à San Francisco et je pourrai lui poser mes questions. Soudain, je sens mon portable, en mode silencieux cette fois-ci, vibrer sur ma cuisse, je le sors et réponds à l'appel.

- Allô, ici Lorène Yuurei, j'écoute ?

- Bonsoir, voleuse, encore debout à cette heure ? Me Narga une voix sensuelle.

Mai.

- Bonsoir Mai, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le sens de l'accueil. Rétorquai-je en m'observant dans la vitre. Que veux-tu ?

- Tu l'as utilisée, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence s'installe dans l'hélicoptère, de quoi parle-t-elle ? Du Seau d'Orichalque ? Je sais que je mets souvent du temps à comprendre mais je vous ennuie.

_« Ca, c'est dit. »_

- Une âme a été ajoutée au Grand Léviatant. Nous t'en remercions.

Léviatant ? Ca me fait penser au Pokèmon « Léviator », ça doit venir de la même racine, sauf si celui qui prend les âmes est un pokèmon.

- C'est qui ce léviatant ?

- Rejoinds-moi dans le désert suivant San Francisco, tu devrais vite trouver la station service.

Mai raccroche le téléphone, ne me laissant la tonalité comme compagnie. Les agissements de Mai me laissent perplexe, elle m'en voulait énormément de lui « prendre » Joey, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas au début.

_« Ca l'est maintenant. »_

Totalement. Je me lève, légèrement penchée pour ne pas me cogner la tête sur le plafond de l'hélicoptère et avance ma tête près de celle de Chris.

- Direction la station service près du désert de San Francisco.

- Nous ne devions pas aller voir Monsieur Pegasus ?

- Plus maintenant, soufflai-je avant de me replaquer dans mon siège. S'il faut tenter le diable pour en savoir plus, alors j'irai en enfer, n'est-ce pas Eléonor ?

_- « Nous irons cuir nos saucisses en enfer. Y en a à moitié prix chez Lucifer'shop. »_

Les Egyptiens connaissaient les autres religions ?

_« Oh tu sais, j'ai été écartée de toute civilisation. De toute façon, Râ doit avoir une dent contre moi. »_

A la base, je suis moi-même croyante, j'allais à l'église étant petite, mais comme la plupart des enfants, j'ai tout arrêté car ça me brisait les ongles de pied. Par la suite, je me suis intéressée aux divinités Greques et Romaines, ça paraît nettement plus attrayant qu'un seul Dieu qui gouverne tout.

_« Et ici, le dieu, c'est moi. Je peux te violer sans que tu t'en rendes compte. »_

Merci Eléonor…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai réussi à m'endormir, je pensais me retrouver baignant dans le vomi de la veille mais il n'en est rien. Cependant, en ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte de l'atrocité de mon acte, j'ai pris l'âme de mon frère tout en étant consciente de l'effet de cette carte.

J'attends que mes yeux s'habituent à la luminosité avant de me redresser, mes bras sont recouverts de griffures et de traces rouges. Je n'ai apparemment pas très bien dormi. L'appareil volant est posé à terre, j'ouvre la portière coulissante et sort d'un bond. Il doit être aux alentours de neuf heures, je constate sur mon portable que j'ai raison. Très vite, je remarque que je suis toute seule, Chris n'est pas à l'avant de l'appareil, il a disparu.

Nous sommes seules au beau milieu d'un désert à San Francisco, ça, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je scrute l'horizon, il n'y a qu'une simple route.

_« Sûrement emprunté par les suicidaires manchos le soir d'un vendredi treize. »_

C'est quand le prochain vendredi treize que je sache si je vais m'en sortir ? Je me colle à la portière en métal, je peux peut-être repartir en hélicoptère, bon, je ne m'y connais pas trop mais ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. Je valide ma décision lorsque des bruits de pas m'interpellent.

- Tu veux déjà partir ?

Je pivote et m'aperçois que ce n'est personne d'autre que Mai, à sa tête, elle est à l'origine de ma solitude.

- Ca dépend, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Répliquai-je en abandonnant mon initiative.

Mai a changé de style vestimentaire, elle arbore un style de motarde, se serait-il passé quelque chose entre la fin du tournoi de Bataille ville et maintenant ?

- Le Grand Léviatan est enchanté de l'âme de ce jeune garçon. Qui était-il, ton petit copain ? Ton cousin ? Ton meilleur ami ?

- C'était mon grand frère ! Rendez-le moi ! Lui Ordonnai-je en élevant la voix.

- Ca, ma jolie, il fallait y réfléchir avant d'utiliser le Seau d'Orichalque !

Je me tais, elle a totalement raison, je ne l'avouerai pas tout haut, mais c'est vrai, j'ai été un monstre. Y a-t-il un moyen de récupérer l'âme de Sébastien ?

- Par contre, maintenant que tu es impliquée dans cette histoire, nous pourrions avoir besoin de toi.

_- « Nous ? Ca engage qui ce nous ? »_

- Ca engage quelques personnes, dont celui qui t'a donné la carte.

Celui qui m'a donné cette carte est Pegasus Maximilien, ou bien, comme le soupçonnait Eléonor, c'était un imposteur. Que serait-il arrivé à mon enfoiré d'oncle ?

- Tu veux récupérer ton frère ?

- Oui, à n'importe quel prix ! M'empressai-je de dire.

- Il faut des âmes pour le réveil du Grand Léviatan, puissantes de préférence.

- Tu veux que je me batte en duel en activant le seau d'orichalque ?

Mai hoche de la tête puis dévie son regard vers le ciel, si je veux récupérer mon frère, il faut que j'échange son âme contre celles d'autre personnes. C'est un peu glauque, non ? Je panique en la voyant faire demi tour.

- Attends ! L'arrêtai-je en m'avançant vers elle. Si je le fais, on me rendra mon frère ?

Elle ne répond pas, je n'ai aucune certitude qu'elle me dit la vérité, mais il faut que j'essaie. Même si je répare mon erreur en faisant d'autre bétise, il faut que j'avance. Mai pointe la route longeant les falaises.

- Si tu continues la route, tu devrais trouver plus de gens, près de la station service.

La jeune blonde se mit à courir, me laissant en plein milieu du jeu de quille, je vois, j'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix. On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo de découverte, ou un vieux MMORPG avec des PNJ qui se barre dès que tu as commencé ta quête.

_« Allons chercher le marteau dans le volcan gardé par une Taupe Géante ! »_

Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en Mai, pour le moment, l'important est de continuer notre route. Je commence à marcher le long de la voie, revoyant le expression du visage de mon frère avant de disparaître, il n'a pas crié, rien, il n'avait pas l'air trop effrayé. Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi fort…

_« Pour sûr, il est peut-être chiant mais il ne méritait pas ça. »_

Je crains que les remords ne suffisent à le faire revenir, quitte à se faire manipuler, je préfère ça que de finir dans ce désert.

_« Nous sommes deux. »_

Tiens, comme nous sommes parties pour un bon bout de temps, Eléonor, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as empoisoné les servants d'Atem ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit en lui racontant ton histoire ?

_« Eh bien, même si je suis une grande gueule, Lore', si je l'avais dit à Atem, il m'en aurait directement voulu. La raison pour laquelle j'ai empoisonné ses servants…je voulais qu'il soit libre de ses choix et qu'il cesse de se faire influencer, ça me rendait malade. »_

Et ce, même si tu as ôté la vie à des personnes ?

_« Ils m'ont pris la mienne ainsi que celle de Bakura. »_

Vu ainsi, je vois, même si ce n'est pas possible d'imaginer la perte d'ami très cher. Le passé appartient au passé.

_« On ne peut pas le changer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

Ma mère me tuerait si elle voyait ce que j'ai fait à mon nouveau frère, enfin, mes deux mères me tueraient…

Alors que nous paragions nos pensées les plus profondes, comme lors de nos escapades dans la chambre de l'âme, des voix se font entendre. Je tends l'oreille tout en me rapprochant discrètement.

- D'accord ! Le moteur a surchauffé et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- Fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois, laisse conduire les professionnels, enchaîna une deuxième voix. D'accord ? Ca nous évitera de nous retrouver à pied, hein, en plein désert !

- Hey ! Je te signale que si tu avais remué tes fesses pour monter dans la voiture, je n'aurai pas été obligé de rouler si vite et on n'en serait pas là !

_« Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose. »_

Toi aussi ? Je suis myope, c'est la mouise, d'ici, je peux seulement voir qu'ils sont quatre et que leurs voix me sont familières. Ils ont l'air aussi perdu que nous.

_« Une petite réflexion comme ça, vu qu'on comprend ce qu'ils disent, c'est qu'ils sont Japonais, je me trompe ? »_

Brillante réflexion, j'ai l'impression qu'on croise ici plus de Japonais que d'Américains, pas que ça me dérange mais…

Les deux garçons, du moins je pense vu leur voix, continue à se disputer, j'essaie de me rapprocher d'avantage mais disons que vu la foule ici, je suis assez visible.

- Gardez plutôt votre énergie pour trouver un plan, intervint une troisième voix, féminine cette fois.

- Téa a raison. Très bien, la première chose à faire sera de retrouver Pegasus.

_« Eh bah merde, ce sont tes amis. »_

Dis avec un tel enthousiaste, je vois que tu as envie d'aller leur adresser la parole. Soudain, les paroles de Mai me reviennent à l'esprit.

« Il faut des âmes pour le réveil du Grand Léviatan, puissantes de préférence. » elle m'a ensuite conseillé de prendre ce chemin, elle devait savoir que je les croiserai.

_« Il est vrai que l'âme du pharaon serait d'une grande aide pour le Léviatan. »_

Je ne pense pas que leur tomber dessus comme ça soit une très bonne idée, au contraire, il faut redoubler de prudence. Ils nous mèneront peut-être à Pegasus.

- Hey toi là bas ! M'interpelle l'un d'eux.

Oh putain, bon, je peux encore m'en sortir et faire comme si j'étais étrangère, je suis de dos, on ne peut pas me reconnaître. La personne insiste pour que je réponde, allez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Désolé, je suis pressé, voyez-vous. Répondis-je en imitant l'accent Quebecois sans me retourner.

_« En bref, ça donne « Dééésoley, ch'uis pressey vouillez-vous ». »_

- Mh, t'as déjà vu un Quebecois en plein milieu du désert de Francisco qui parlait Japonais ? Rétorque Joey à environs deux mètres. Lorène, c'est toi ?

- Nah, je ne m'appelle pas Lorène mais Chantal moi, tentais-je une dernière fois en me retournant.

_« « Naah, j'm'appelle po Loreine mais Chaaantaile mwo », tu devrais t'excuser devant tous les Quebecois du monde. »_

J'y penserai après. Je soupire en constatant que ça ne fonctionne pas. Quoi ? Oui, je pensais vraiment que ça pourrait fonctionner. La prochaine fois, je me rappellerai que les San Francisc…Francisciens ? Franciscois ? Francis ? Enfin, les Américains parlent anglais.

- Lorène ? M'appelle le pharaon un seste de repproche mal dosé dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Si quelqu'un a une excuse en rabbe, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

_- « Une petite balade. J'étais censée aller voir Pegasus mais il semble que les hélicoptères atterrissent ici sans raison. »_

Pourquoi pas, je conclus avec un sourire gêné comme un innocent, ils n'ont pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant. Joey pose une main sur mon épaule, je sens mes joues chauffer en repensant aux baisers d'hier.

Nous concluons de faire la route ensemble jusqu'à Pegasus, c'est le pharaon qui contrôle le corps de Yugi. Je n'engagerai pas la conversation avec tant que nous ne serons pas seul, en tête à tête.

_« Techniquement, ça fait un tête à tête à tête à tête. »_

Ca fait beaucoup de tête mais nous sommes en partie consernés. Un bruit de voiture se fait entendre sur le côté de la route. Téa et moi mettons en place une opération séduction pour attirer le chauffeur. Nous retirons nos gilets pour ne porter qu'un T-shirt à courte manche, à tous les coups, ça fonctionne à merveille !

Nous embarquons à l'arrière d'une voiture à remorque, le chemin n'est pas très long jusqu'à l'adresse de la base de Pegasus. Ca sent le piège à plein nez, ce n'est pas mon oncle qui les attend au bout.

_« C'est le Seau d'Orichalque. »_

Je prends la décision de ne pas influencer le cours des choses, nous allons nous faire capturer.

- Mai, est-ce que c'est toi ?

_« Nah, elle est blonde, a des gros nibards, roule sur une moto, mais ce n'est Mai, voyons. C'est la mode à San Francisco. »_

Nous nous sommes effectivement retrouvés dans un piège – ce fut dur d'imiter la surprise car ça sentait aussi mauvais que les chaussettes de Sébastien. Les barrières de la base de Pegasus se sont refermées dès notre entrée, nous laissant joyeusement attendre dans une grand pièce aux murs bleutés, mélangés avec un peu de gris, très révolutionnaire pour un type qui ne porte que du rouge.

C'est alors qu'est apparue avec une entrée digne des motards des cités, Mai, sur sa moto, tranquille.

_« Tu ferais très bien commentatrice sportive. »_

Pour me faire virer après deux représentations, oui. Ce que j'ai le plus appécié, c'est que Mai est déscendue au ralenti, je me demande comment elle a fait, mais on a bien eu le temps de la voir atterrir sur le sol…*

- Hey, je vous avais dit que j'avais raison, se vanta Joey. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours raison, c'était bien Mai ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à San Francisco, le brouillard ou les Tramways ?

_« Rien, juste l'âme des gens. Je me demande si le coup de pied au cul que je vais lui mettre il l'a aussi prévu. »_

Mai lui envoie un regard fourdoyant en échange.

- Nh, je crois que c'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Hey, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, Mai !

Celle-ci baissa la tête sur son disque de duel, tiens, ce n'est plus celui de la Kaibacorp.

- Je ne suis pas Mai, du moins pas celle que vous connaissez.

- Keuwa ? Marmonna Joey.

_« Non, Joey, je ne suis pas Mai, je suis ton père. »_

Mai prend la première carte de son deck et la lève au niveau de ses yeux.

- Tu as très bien entendu…et voilà le travail. Dîtes bonjour à Pegasus.

La grande blonde retourne sa carte et nous la présente, c'est le Seau d'Orichalque, mais il n'y a pas que le cercle présent sur l'illustration, nous reconnaissons Pegasus. Je vois maintenant, elle s'est occupée de son cas.

_« Mais s'il se trouve dans cette carte, est-ce que la nôtre… »_

Pour répondre à la question d'Eléonor, je fouille dans mes decks et ressors le Seau d'Orichalque, nous y voyons effectivement mon grand frère.

- Oh, Mai c'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Téa d'une voix niaise.

Je ne ferai pas de commentaire.

- Tu ferais mieux de nous le dire ! S'énerva le grand blond aux yeux noisette.

- Ou sinon, quoi ? Intervint une voix plus en hauteur.

Nous levons la tête et apercevons deux hommes, l'un brun plutôt mignon, musclé, les yeux gris. L'autre, grand, imposant, blond aux yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil.

- Oh putain, lâchai-je blazée, encore des Japonais…

_« San Francisco, tu y croises plus de Japonais qu'au Japon. »_

- Qu'y a-t-il Wheeler ? Dit le beau brun, les coudes sur le bord de la passerelle. Tes retrouvailles avec Mai ne se passe pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité ? Et toi, pourquoi tu gardes ces rigolos pour toi toute seule, Mai ? La courtoisie voudrait que tu partages avec nous.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires espèces de larbin, rétorqua Mai. Ces minables sont à moi, c'est comme ça !

- Minables ? Répéta Joey, mais nous sommes tes amis, Mai…

Ca sent le flash back tout dégoulinant d'amitié et d'amour au coucher du soleil avec un discours sur l'amitié.

_« Passe-moi la bassine, je vais gerber. »_

- Génial ! S'exclama Tristan d'un air mauvais. Mai nous a trahie et elle est avec eux !

_« Ouin, ouin, maman… »_

- Explique-toi Mai !

- Je n'ai jamais fait partie de votre bande ridicule et maintenant je vais m'occuper de vous l'un après l'autre. C'est avec toi que je vais commencer, Joey !

_« Tant qu'elle me laisse le pharaon en apéritif, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »_

Le duel commence, et il est déjà sur le point de se terminer car Mai active directement le Seau d'Orichalque, entraînant un vent et une lumière verte éblouissante, je connais cette carte, le duel va vite être expédié. J'espère que tu sais jouer contre ça, Joey. Les formules anciennes du cercle se gravent sur le sol d'une couleur turquoise.

- Mai, rappelle-toi tout ce qu'on a fait, et jette cette carte ! La supplie son adversaire.

Celle-ci exécute un rictus méchant, si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, je la trouverai plutôt cool.

_« Les méchants sont toujours cools. »_

- C'est exactement ce que je craignais, dit Atem. Elle est sous l'emprise du seau d'orichalque, ce duel doit cesser.

Mai invoque sa dame harpie [1800/1400] en mode attaque, elle attend que Joey joue, mais celui-ci ne fait rien.

- Alors, Wheeler, qu'attends-tu ?

- J'attends que tu reprennes tes esprits.

Ca va prendre un bon moment, mon chou, je pense que si je n'avais pas Eléonor, je serai devenue dingue hier soir.

- Comment a-t-elle pu pactiser avec l'ennemi, grogna Tristan sans se rendre compte qu'il dit la même chose depuis dix minutes.

_« On ne va pas leur dire tout de suite qu'on utilise aussi le Seau d'Orichalque. »_

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux, en effet.

- Hey, pharaon ! S'écria le brun, arrête de marmonner seul dans ton coin, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué la dernière fois, rien ne peut briser le Seau d'Orichalque. Quand il est sur le terrain, il ne disparaît pas tant qu'une âme n'a pas été capturée.

Cela règle certains points, nous sommes prévenues ainsi. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à faire à cette carte, mais pour récupérer mon frère, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix. Joey continue de refuser le duel, il dit avoir peur de gagner, ce qui est un peu vantard d'un côté.

Les arguments de Mai, prétextant que l'âme de leur amie n'existe plus, finissent par avoir raison de Joey. Il accepte le duel et invoque le Glaive de l'Alligator [1500/1200] en mode attaque.

_« C'est une très mauvaise idée d'accepter ce duel. »_

Je pense aussi. Le deuxième tour de Mai est à peine terminé que Joey n'a plus que 2200 points de vie, j'espère qu'il est aussi doué que moi pour commencer mal et terminé en apothéose.

_« Comme au lit. »_

De quoit tu par…Oula, t'en sais quelque chose ?

- Je savais que tu serais facile à battre, se vanta Mai. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. Très bien, je pose une carte face cachée.

_« Un piège. »_

Au cas où Joey trouverait un moyen de détruire le Seau d'Orichalque. Soudain, le brun de tout à l'heure pousse un ricanement à briser les vitres.

- Hey, tu peux m'dire ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! Tu vas voir…!

Par la suite, Joey invoque le guerrier fusée [1500/1300] en mode défense puis pose une carte face cachée.

- On dirait bien que ton petit copain a peur de t'attaquer, Mai !

_« Calme, Lorène ! »_

Qu'il répète encore ça une fois et je lui fais bouffer ses cheveux, je lui ferai un nœud coulant avec et je le pendrai au plafond !

Ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, la grande blonde envoie sa première dame harpie détruire le seul monstre de Joey. Lorsqu'elle envoie la deuxième attaque, celui-ci active les boucs émissaires. Cette carte a pour but de mettre quatre jetons moutons sur le terrain, laissant une marge de dégat à Joey.

- Bien joué, mais tu ne toucheras pas mes points de vie pour l'instant.

- Désolé, mais tu fais erreur, j'ai moi aussi une carte face cachée, le « Tripple miroir du cauchemar » ! Tu as bien entendu !

_« C'est keuwa ? »_

- Le tripple miroir du cauchemar va transformer la réflexion de tes boucs émissaires en dames harpies supplémentaires. Et comme il y a quatre boucs émissaires, quatre dames harpies vont apparaître !

- Oh non !

Quatre plus deux, six dames harpies, l'effet du Seau d'Orichalque lui permet de faire ça, en mettant la sixième dame harpie dans l'espace du terrain Magie/piège. Les nouvelles arrivantes s'occupent de détruire les boucs émissaires de Joey.

- Je pose une carte face cachée sur le terrain ! Ce fut un plaisir de t'affronter.

J'aimerai me délecter de ce duel mais mon téléphone sonne, je m'écarte discrètement du groupe afin de répondre.

- Allô ?

- Ah, Lorène, tu es là. Répondit la voix d'une de mes amies, sais-tu où se trouve le quartier général de Pegasus ?

- Ju...June, c'est toi ? Mh, il attend, où te trouves-tu, je pourrai peut-être te guider.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment June était dans le coin, m'enfin, ça ne fera que plus de Japonais à San Francisco…Je l'écoute me donner ses explications, celles-ci sont parasités par les voix de duelliste connu, je reconnais sans peine Rex Raptor, Insector Haga et Duke. Pour ce dernier, je ne suis guère étonnée, mais les deux larbins, un peu plus. J'essaie de la guider en lui cherchant des points de repère, June les répète à son tour à Duke, il a le permis celui-là ? Bon à savoir.

_« J'ai trouvé mon nouveau chouchou, tiens. »_

En jetant un coup d'œil au terrain, je vois que Joey s'est enfin décidé à contre attaquer avec son Démon Mégacyber [2200/1200], mais il lui faudra bien plus que ça. Comme toujours.

- Hey les amis !

Nous nous retournons vers la vitre barrée et apercevons Duke, accompagné par June, Insector et Rex.

- Duke, comment as-tu su qu'on était là ? Demanda Tristan en marchant vers lui.

- C'est une longue histoire, hey, vous êtes en train de livrer un duel ici ?

- C'est une histoire encore plus longue ! Lui répondit Téa, nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder, alors écoute, il faut absolument que tu nous aides !

Il écoute attentivement les recommandations de Téa et Tristan puis file sur le côté. Pendant ce temps, le duel se déroule normalement. Mai sacrifie deux de ses dames harpies pour invoquer le Dragon de compagnie de Dame Harpie [2500/2500].

- Grâce au Seau d'Orichalque, il obtient 500 points d'attaque supplémentaire, mais ce n'est pas tout, il récupère également 300 points pour chaque dame harpie présente sur le terrain !

Ce qui lui fait 3400 points d'attaque.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître Wheeler, et maintenant, Dragon de compagnie de Dame Harpie attaque son Démon Mégacyber !

- Attends ! Je révèle à présent la carte piège « Négociation de compensation » ! Cette carte va se mélange avec deux cartes de ton cimetère et je vais devoir en tirer une, si je tombe sur ma propre carte, ton attaque sera bloquée. J'ai donc une chance sur trois de faire échouer ton plan.

Tout va se jouer sur la chance, good luck Wheeler. Les deux duellistes se rapprochent du cente du terrain, se passent les cartes et retournent à leur place. Mai pose les trois cartes sur son terrain Magie/piège puis attends.

- Et c'est parti, voici le moment de vérité, je choisis la carte du milieu !

_« Tu penses que c'est la bonne ? »_

M'étant servis de la chance à certains duels, j'aurai effectivement choisi celle du milieu, ça en revient à être mentaliste. Mai retourne la carte du milieu, le plus lentement du monde, c'est bien Négociation de compensation. C'était sans compter les cris de joie de Téa, Tristan et de la troll face de Joey**.

- Il semble que ta dernière attaque n'ait pas eu d'effet. Je reste dans la partie !

- Du moins, pour l'instant. Impressionnant mais cette petite manœuvre m'est aussi profitable.

Mai renvoie la carte piège à Joey tel un boomerang, il faudra qu'elle m'apprenne comment elle fait.

- M'oui, je sais, maintenant, tu peux mettre les deux cartes que tu as choisie sur le dessus du paquet.

_« Ce sont la Dame harpie en formation phoenix et la dame harpie en formation oiseau. »_

Avant d'achever son tour, la grande blonde aux yeux améthyste place ses trois dames harpies sur l'emplacement Magie/piège et pose deux cartes face cachée. Joey n'a plus le droit à l'erreur, il passe son Démon en mode défense et le rejoint d'un monstre face caché ainsi que d'une carte face cachée.

Lorsque Mai pioche sa carte, Joey tente de faire une feinte avec « désarmement » mais celle-ci contre son piège grâce à « brouilleur de piège ». Au fil de ce tour, toutes les techniques de Joey, comme l'effet d'un monstre jarre, est contré par les cartes pièges de Mai. C'est son tour à présent et il n'a plus rien sur son terrain.

_« Deux tours plus tard, nous voici au même point, Joey a encore annulé les attaques de Mai, bon d'ici demain, on aura le résultat. »_

Durant un bref instant, Joey se comporte bizarrement, il ne joue pas, le pharaon aussi a l'air ailleurs.

- Permets-moi de te présenter mon ami, Hermocrate !

Jamais entendu parler.

- Regarde Mai, j'ai trouvé un moyen de finir ce duel et de nous sauver tous les deux. Et ça commence comme ça ! Je vais d'abord rappeler Le Démon Mégacyber [2200/1200] grâce à la Renaissance du Monstre !

- Et Alors ? Lee dragon de compagnie de dame Harpie l'a déjà battu et si tu crois que j'hésiterai d'attaquer ton monstre à nouveau, tu te trompes !

- Du calme, soupira Joey. Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais fini. Ensuite, j'invoque une vieille connaissance, le Magicien du temps [500/400]. A présent, accueille Hermocrate ! Accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes !

Oula, vu le tourbillon qui est sorti de la carte, ça va nous décoller la peau des fesses – pour reprendre une expression du genre. Un énorme dragon aux couleurs bordeaux et aux piques dans le dos se place sur le terrain. Ca, c'est une grosse bebête.

- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à combiner Hermocrate et le Magicien du temps.

Ceci dit, le dragon…avale le monstre horloge, si, si, il vient de l'avaler. Son corps scintille et donne l'apparence à …

_- « Un maillet aux aîles d'anges. »_

Je rêve ! J'aurai du filmer la tête au moment où le dragon a commencé à briller, d'abord de l'impressionnement, puis de l'étonnement, du stresse puis cette belle expression blazée qu'on a une seule fois dans notre vie !

- Hin, hin…bon, peu importe à quoi ça ressemble ! J'ai confiance en l'âme des cartes et je vais utiliser cette arme. A toi, Démon Mégacyber, je t'ordonne de prendre ce marteau et maintenant, je vais anéantir tous tes monstres !

Mais son monstre est toujours plus faible que le dragon de compagnie de dame harpie, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Je n'en suis pas sûre. »_

- J'active « Dame harpie en formation oiseau » ! S'exclama Mai en retournant sa carte piège. Ton monstre et son jouet sont déjà de l'histoire ancienne !

- N'en soit pas si sûre ! Dans ce marteau réside la puissance d'Hermocrate et de mon magicien du temps !

Le monstre de Joey frappe un bon coup sur le sol avec ce hochet ridicule, cela a pour effet d'envoyer de petites sphères colorées toute mignonne vers les monstres de Mai. Ceux-ci sont à présent numérotés de 1 à 6.

- Qu…quoi, c'est tout ? Bon d'accord, je termine mon tour.

- Tu fais encore exprès de perde, Tu es vraiment décevant, je suis ici pour démontrer que je suis la meilleure et toi tu abandonnes.

- Tu te trompes, écoutes…

- J'en ai assez de t'écouter ! Finissons-en, tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir disparaître de ma vue sur le champ ! Cette fois, c'est la fin, prends garde !

Le trou formé par le maillet se met alors à aspirer tous les monstres de Mai, les uns après les autres.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

Peut-être a-t-il trouvé le moyen de détruire tous les monstres de Mai.

_« Alors pourquoi le trou est-il toujours là ? »_

- Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, se résgina la blonde.

- Mégacyber le démoniaque, attaque ses points de vie directement !

L'attaque abouttit, les points de Mai descendent à 1400, Joey pose une carte face caché et finit son tour. Se passe alors une chose étrange, la détentrice du Seau d'Orichalque se mit à trembler en gémissant des « Je ne veux pas y retourner, je ne veux pas perdre ! ». De quoi parle-t-elle ?

- J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais pour être la meilleure. Je refuse de perdre ! Fiche-moi la paix, à mon tour !

Le Dragon de Dame Harpie [2500/2500] revient alors sur le terrain.

_« Les chiffres sur la tête du monstre doit indiquer à quel tour celui-ci pourra revenir sur le terrain. »_

- Un bon conseil Wheeler, enchaîna Mai. La prochaine fois que tu joues une carte, apprend d'abord ces effets ! Oh mais c'est vrai ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, désolé Wheeler. Dragon de compagnie de Dame Harpie, détruis le Démon Mégacyber !

- J'active ma carte face cachée, les dés squelette ! Ce qui veut dire que ton monstre va perdre des points d'attaque. Nous saurons combien dès que j'aurai lancé le dé.

Ce qui veut dire que les points du Dragon sont diminués de moitié, le Démon n'a aucun problème à le détruire et diminuer les points de vie de Mai à 450 points.

_« Il s'en sort plutôt bien. »_

- Mai, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne peux pas perdre, je ne veux pas y retourner, je dois gagner !

Soudain, le brun moqueur s'élança dans le vide, me rappelant légèrement quelque chose, et brandit la bague qu'il porte au doigt.

- Grâce à ce fragment de la pierre d'Orichalque, je brise le Seau d'Orichalque ! RAAAAH YAAA*** !

L'impact fut violent, nous sommes tous projeté en arrière, par chance, déjà accolée à la grille, je ne sents que la puissance du Seau. La fumée produite par la bague se dissipe peu à peu, Joey est à terre et le brun, nommé apparement Valon, tient Mai dans ses bras. Le blond avec lui s'approche et s'accroupit près du brun.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ? En trahisant maître Dartz, c'est ton âme que tu risques, Valon. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça uniquement pour sauver l'âme de cette fille.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une fille !

_« C'est un travelot aussi ! »_

- Tu commences à m'inquiéter Valon. Dit-il en se relevant, vous nous le paierez, croyez-le**** et le prix ce sera ton âme, pharaon ! Le pouvoir qui se trouve autour de mon cou ridiculise ton puzzle ! Et toi…

Je tourne la tête en m'apercevant que c'est moi qu'il vise, je ne le connais pas qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Fais le travail qu'il t'a été confié.

Ceci dit, il leva un nouveau fragment turquoise et nous éblouit en l'activant. Enfin quelque chose d'original ! Les grilles derrière nous s'ouvrent, en même temps que les trois autres dispaissant dans la lumière, laissant seul Joey sur le terrain. J'ai droit au regard méfiant du pharaon, la dernière phrase du sbire était assez claire.

_« Il sera temps d'affronter le pharaon en duel. »_


	36. Chapter 36

Je suis dans la merde, je ne le suis pas, je suis dans la merde, je ne le suis pas. En enlevant le dernier pétale d'une fleur écrasée au sol, je constate bah…que je suis dans la merde !

Le duel entre Joey et Mai est terminé, interrompu par l'intervention de Valon. La dernière phrase prononcée par son collègue avait attisé les soupçons de mon côté, sur le fait que je sois liée avec le Seau d'Orichalque. Après le duel, le pharaon avait presque ordonné que j'attende ici, à l'entrée du bâtiment, Tristan s'était proposé pour me « surveiller » pendant que les autres suivaient le chemin de Duke. Kaiba était arrivé à son tour, avec Mokuba, et a suivi les autres, comme si de rien était.

Un silence plane durant les cinq premières minutes où je me retrouve seule avec Tristan. Je passe une main rapide dans mes cheveux, les ébourriffant légèrement.

- Au fait, que voulait dire ce type tout à l'heure ? M'interrogea-t-il enfin.

- …Ah ? Ah ça ! Ahahah ! Pas grand-chose ! Enfin !

- Tu travailles pour ces types ?

- Pas du tout ! Clamai-je en aggripant les épaules de Tristan d'une manière désespérée, je n'ai absolument rien fait pour nuire à votre groupe !

- Oula, souffla-t-il en prenant mes mains. Calme-toi, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Je recule d'un pas et regarde le sol, il faut que je récupère Sébastien, mais je ne peux pas nuire à mes amis non plus !

_« Je m'en occupe si tu ne peux pas. »_

Non ! Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête.

- Si tu veux attendre Joey pour lui dire, à ta guise, mais nous sommes tous tes amis. On est là, ne t'en fais pas.

Je relève la tête et croise les yeux de Tristan, Joey est un peu choqué en ce moment, à cause de Mai, je ne me vois pas lui ajouter des problèmes supplémentaires…

- J'ai utilisé le Seau d'Orichalque contre mon frère, murmurai-je laissant échapper les larmes de mon visage.

D'un mouvement précipité, je me retrouve éttoufée dans l'étreinte que le grand brun me donne, j'enfouis ma tête dans son veston en cuir.

- Débarrasse-toi de cette carte, chuchota-t-il en gardant sa position.

_- « Tsss, te fous pas de moi. »_

Je me retire de son étreinte, gardant le visage humide de mes larmes éparpillées. Tristan arbore un visage plus que surpris.

_- « Arrêtez un peu de vous foutre de nous, je combatterai le pharaon en duel et je récupérerai Sébastien ! »_

Voyont mon état de faiblesse, Eléonor a décidé de reprendre les rennes, je suis trop épuisée pour m'y opposer.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'enfermer l'âme de tes amis ramènera ton frère ?! Tu te trompes sûrement !

L'image de Sébastien hantant ma tête, je continue de pleurer, goûtant les parles salées coulant de mes yeux. J'évite de renifler, le mélange des trois me rendrait aussi attirante qu'une petite vieille s'étant frappée la tête avec une poële à frire.

- Pouquoi vous criez ?!

Les autres ont enfin fini leur affaire, j'esquisse un sourire ironique.

_- « Voilà les mousquetaires à la rescousse. »_

Alors qu'ils se rapprochent de moi, je mets ma main dans mon jean et en sors la carte que j'observais tout à l'heure. Je la leur montre.

_- « Plutôt réussie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

- Cesse ça tout de suite, Eléonor. Articulai-je péniblement, la tête baissée.

_« If you want, my sweet honey. »_

Je sens mon corps subir nos tremblements: d'effroi de mon côté et d'énervement pour mon alter ego. Je replace la carte dans ma poche puis me dirige vers la sortie.

- Grande sœur ! Appela une voix dans mon dos, plus tu t'éloignes, plus tu risques d'utiliser cette carte.

J'entends Kaiba grogner un « grande sœur ? », j'admets que Mokuba a raison, Eléonor risque de défier Atem, mettant nos vies en danger ainsi que celle de Yugi.

Soudain, une paire de bras enlace d'une part mon cou, d'autre part, ma taille. Une tête aux mèches blondes laquées se pose dans le creu de mon cou.

- Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne qui m'est chère.

Je frissonne, me détendant légèrement en sentant le souffle de Joey sur ma peau. Dans un moment de réflexion, je pose ma tête contre le sienne et attends. Je retire doucement de son étreinte puis fixe Kaiba. Lui et moi allons devoir avoir une petite conversation, mais pas maintenant car le grand brun décide de couper court au conversation et s'en va avec Mokuba à bord de son jet Dragon.

- Je vais bien trouver un moyen de me marier avec ce type, grognai-je en regardant s'éloigner l'avion du PDG.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis venu en voiture, dit Duke, une main sur l'épaule de mon amie.

Tristan soulève un sourcil à sa réponse.

- Tu penses que nous allons tous rentrer dedans ?

_- « Oh, je peux toujours aspirer deux, trois âmes pour réduire le nombre si vous le souhaitez._

Je grimace, Eléonor, tu pourrais te faire discrète pour une fois, tu ne penses pas ?

_« J'en ai marre de voir des Japonais partout, tu m'excuseras, hein ? »_

Ce n'est pas une raison et puis…gnnn, c'est un peu à cause toi qu'on en est là, tu ne penses pas ?! Insector Haga et Rex Raptor se sentent visés et se collent contre un mur.

- Oh, nous trouverons bien place.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons en route vers je ne sais où à bord de la voiture à ciel ouvert bleue turquoise de Duke Devlin. Alors que June et Téa consultent la carte pour indiquer la route au chauffeur, je me suis retrouvée, par hasard j'imagine, entre Joey et Yugi. Tristan, acculé à la portière droite, regarde les filles choisir l'itinéraire. Dans le coffre, patientent Insector et Rex.

_« Je pense que la petite menace du Seau d'Orichalque a fonctionné. »_

Je pense aussi, je l'ai compris quand ils sont entrés dans le coffre en gémissant « ne t'approche paaaaas. »

- Lorène, as-tu encore le Seau d'Orichalque ? Me demanda soudainement le pharaon.

C'est une voiture à toît ouvert, si j'escalade Joey, je peux sauter.

- Effectivement, pharaon.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la moquette, je serre mes bras le long du corps pour ne pas avoir de contact physique avec Atem.

- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a donné avec Mai, s'il te plait, ne t'en sers plus. Je te garantis qu'enfermer des âmes ne te rendra pas ton frère.

_- « Qu'en sais-tu, mon chaton ? »_

- Eléonor.

_- « Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, je te laisse en tête à tête avec Lorène ? »_

Ne sois pas jalouse, ma chérie. Je perçois le trouble du pharaon.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je comptais te parler en privé.

_- « Tu m'envoies ravie, serait-ce une chose qui aurait avoir avec notre dernière discussion, je me trompe ? »_

Je laisse Eléonor s'expliquer, ce, même si les autres écoutent d'une oreille attentive. Atem hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

_- « Je vois, tu m'en veux d'avoir tué tous tes amis ? Mon pauvre chou. »_

Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu vas arranger les choses entre vous deux ! Tu t'en rends compte, parle lui correctement, et répète lui ce que tu m'as dit !

_- « Ils l'ont mérité. »_

Atem me fila une gifle, sûrement sous l'impulsion. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte car je sens encore des picotements désagréables sur ma joue.

- Excuse-moi, Lorène ! Dit-il rapidement en posant sa main sur mon bras, ce n'était pas à toi que ça s'adressait.

_- « Tu peux gifler ce corps autant de temps que tu voudras, Atem, mais je ne ressents pas la douleur, c'est mon hôte qui se prend tout. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Duke, alarmé par ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière, s'arrête sur le côté de la route et met le frein à main. Je pousse Joey et sort de la voiture. Eléonor, excuse-toi maintenant, je t'en supplie !

_- « Pharaon, c'est l'heure du duel ! »_

Nous nous trouvons dans le désert, sur le côté d'une route peu pratiquée, Eléonor a trouvé un moyen de nous isoler assez pour défier Atem en duel.

- Il est hors de question d'un nouveau duel ! S'interposa Joey en poussant la portière.

- Joey a raison ! L'appuyèrent Téa et Tristan.

_- « Tu n'as pas le choix, Atem. Le grand pharaon aurait-il peur de faire un duel avec son ancienne esclave ? »_

De là où je suis, je sens l'âme de Yugi, elle est troublée, le jeune homme supplie le pharaon de ne pas livrer ce duel. Il a peur que l'un d'entre nous soit aspiré par le Seau d'Orichalque. Pendant ce temps, Eléonor active le disque de duel, insère la fameuse carte dans le deck et le mélange ensuite.

- Elle va se faire rattatiner par le maître du jeu ! S'exclama Insector Haga.

_- « Tout dépend si celui-ci décide d'honorer ce duel. »_

_« Il ne fait plus le fier maintenant. »_

Il y a de quoi, regarde ce que tu lui demandes...Il se résigne enfin, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de m'affronter en duel. Nos compteurs affichent 4000 points, je choisis de le laisser commencer le duel et pioche mes cinq premières cartes.

- J'ai une question à poser à Lorène, déclara le pharaon en piochant à son tour.

- J'écoute.

- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas Eléonor comme tu l'as fait, cette-fois là, dans le dirigeable ?

Il doit faire référence à la gifle que l'esprit voulait donner à Atem. J'avais aisément retourné la situation pour reprendre le contrôle de ma main. Je ne l'attendais pas à cette question, mais il soulève un point intéressant.

- C'est vrai ça ! Ajouta la grande brune, si tu peux stopper ça toi-même, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant ?!

- Parce que…eh bien…d'une manière où d'une autre, je veux qu'Eléonor puisse parler au pharaon. Je connais bien évidemment les conséquences de ce duel, je les redoute autant que Yugi mais…il faut absolument qu'elle lui dise.

_- « Comme c'est mignon ma petite Lorène. »_

- Mais tu vois bien qu'elle ne fera pas ce que tu veux ! Me cria Joey ayant repris du poil de la bête. Il est évident que c'est Yugi qui va gagner, à moins que tu ne souhaites lui enlever son âme ? Je ne pense pas que tu le feras, je te connais.

Joey a raison, quels que soient l'issue de ce duel, il y a peu de chance que je refasse la même erreur qu'hier soir. Les dés sont jetés, c'est l'heure du duel.

- J'invoque Gilasaure [1400/400] en mode attaque, son effet me permet d'invoquer un autre monstre, voici Gemini Elf [1900/900]. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

C'est étrange, je ne me doutais pas qu'il possédait de telle carte.

- Bien, c'est à moi ! M'exclamai-je en triant ma main, j'invoque l'Assaillant [censured] [1700/1600] en mode attaque ainsi que deux cartes face cachée.

_« N'oublie pas que dès que nous aurons le Seau d'Orichalque… »_

Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_- « N'hésite pas à attaquer, pharaon. »_

- Eléonor…

_- « Oui mon chaton du désert ? » _Répliqua Eléonor d'un air niais.

Atem passe une main hésitante dans ses cheveux et ferme les yeux avant de les braqués sur ma personne.

- Ce que vient de dire Lorène…

_- « Oh, ça, n'y fait pas attention, elle divague légèrement, c'est l'amouuuur, que veux-tu. »_

Je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen de te tuer, quitte à m'étrangler moi-même ou à m'inscrire dans un club sado-maso !

_- « J'adore tes pensées sado-maso du moment Lorène. »_

- Hey ! Clamai-je en rougissant. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire mes pensées à haute voix ! Sinon je le fais aussi !

_- « Oh, voyons, je sais bien que la plupart de tes pensées sont tournées vers le magnifique postérieur de Joey et que les miennes sont sur le beau cul en cuir d'Atem. »_

C'est officiel, c'est la pire semaine de ma vie, je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Joey ou Atem dans les yeux après ce qu'elle vient de faire…

_- « Elle est calmée, bon. Nous avons un duel à poursuivre, tu ne penses pas ? »_

- Réponds d'abord à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lorène qu'elle veut tant que je le sache ?

Allez, dis-le ! Répète ce que tu m'as dit !

_- « Je te le dis après ton tour. »_

Tu vas marchander encore longtemps comme ça ?

_« Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux que je redise d'autres pensées ? Ca va faire plaisir à Joey, je peux aussi ressortir des dossiers comme quoi tu n'aimes pas Téa. »_

Oh non, tout compte fait, le suspens, c'est une très bonne chose !

- Si tu le veux, reprit Atem en invoquant le « Magicien Sombre Expérimenté » [1900/1700]. Magicien Sombre Expérimenté, attaque l'Assaillant [censured] !

- Activation de la carte piège « Mur miroir » !

- J'active « Brouilleur de Pièges » !

Oh merrrrrde, par chance, mon Assaillant a une faculté spéciale, elle va retirer son Magicien du jeu en même temps que mon monstre. Je perds 200 points de vie, je ne l'aurai pas volée celle-là…Atem attaque ensuite avec Gemini Elf, mais mon « Cercle envoûtant » stoppe son geste. Il ne tente rien d'autre et termine son tour.

_« Suis-je obligée ? »_

Au niveau des promesses, tu n'as jamais failli, alors ne commences pas maintenant. Tu lui as quand même révélé son prénom, donc bon, une explication ne sera pas si dure, si ?

_- « Dans ma celule, la veille de mon exécution, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout : ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort de Bakura et ceux qui étaient responsables de ma mort. »_

Eléonor marque une petite pose, le temps de remettre ses idées au clair.

_- « La raison pour laquelle j'ai agi de la sorte, c'était pour toi et non contre toi. »_

Eléonor baisse la tête en signe de soumission, je devine les regards interloqués des autres et prie l'esprit de développer.

_- « Mes pensées m'ont conduite à vous détester tous mais ta réaction vis-à-vis de moi m'a fait changer d'avis. J'ai donc décidé de t'épargner. Je voulais que tu sois débarrassé de ces gens empiétant sur ton jugement ! »_

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, tu vois ?

_« Si je me réfère au vide que ça a provoqué, j'en doute. »_

L'important est que tu lui aies enfin avoué, poursuivons le duel. Mon cercle envoûtant piège son Gemini Elf, je peux donc attaquer Gilasaure sans crainte.

- Bien, reprenons. J'invoque mon Gemini Elfe [1900/900] en mode attaque ! Gemini, détruis son Gilasaure !

Atem est toujours en pleine réflexion, son monstre dinosaure rejoint lke cimetière sans qu'il ne bouge d'un poil. Je pose une carte face cachée et termine mon tour.

- A toi, Yugi…

Ses yeux améthyste me fixent intensément, je soutiens ce regard. On dirait qu'il scrute mon esprit à la recherche de la vérité.

- J'invoque « Zombyra la ténébreuse » [2100/500] en mode attaque. Tu peux dire au revoir à ton monstre !

Ma carte face cachée me sera plus utilse au prochain tour. Tant que mes points de vie restent au dessus des 3000, ça va. Par chance, l'effet du monstre adverse est de diminuer de 200 points à chaque attaque. Il termine ainsi son tour.

Dans ma tête, j'espère ne pas piocher le Seau d'Orichalque. Je souhaite du plus profonds de mon cœur que cette carte se trouve tout au fond de mon deck. Lorsque je tire une carte, Atem a décidé de me répondre.

- Ce que tu as fait…c'est tout simplement horrible, monstrueux même.

_« J'ai pu comprendre. »_

- Marlgé ça, poursuivit-il. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, un jour tu dis blanc, un autre tu dit noir.

_- « Certes, la seule chse que je peux dire c'est que « le cœur a la raison que la raison n'a pas ». La femme est la créature la plus énigmatique de l'homme. »_

Ceci dit, je regarde la carte que je viens de piocher, une corne de licone.

- J'active ma carte piège « Appel à l'être hanté » pour faire revenir Gemini Elf sur le terrain mais je la sacrifie aussitôt pour la remplacer par la Magicienne des Ténèbres [2000/1700] !

_« Ca devrait être sufisant contre Zombyra. »_

- Je lui ajoute la corne de licorne, cet équipement octroie 700 points d'attaque supplémentaires à ma Magicienne ! Détruis Zombyra la Ténébreuse !

Le duel avance plutôt bien, Yugi a 2700 points de vie et moi 3600. Je mets fin à mon tour. Atem pioche puis active sa marmitte d'avidité, pose 2 cartes face cachées ainsi qu'un monstre en mode défense.

- C'est à toi.

Je hochela tête et dépose l'index et le majeur sur le tas de carte. Mon cœur s'emballe soudainement, mon rythme cardiaque imite une symphonie à vitesse fois trois. Je retire la carte et la lève à hauteur de mes yeux, mon visage doit exprimer la confusion, je suis hypnothisée par ce cercle.

_« Tu es obligée de le jouer. »_

- Je suis désolée mais voici ma carte maîtresse, le Seau d'Orichalque !

- NON !*

J'ignore les cris et insère cette carte dans l'emplacement glissant du disque. Un cercle vers décoré de symboles s'élargit du centre du terrain à nos dos. Le même rond s'inscrit sur mon front et augmente ma Magicienne de 500 points. Les cartes face cachées de Yugi me dissuadent d'attaquer, un simple retour pourrait me mettre en danger dans ce duel.

- C'est à toi Atem.

- Eléonor, pourquoi ?!

_- « Pour savoir qui avait raison, entre nous deux. »_

C'est avec une certaine colère que Yugi commence son tour. Il arrive à me contrer momentanément avec les « épées de lumière révélatrices »., il pose un monstre en mode défense et termine son tour.

_- « Tu ne fais que gagner du temps. »_

Ma Magicienne et ses 3200 points points d'attaque devront attendre trois tours. Je pioche et clos mon tour.

- Très bien, j'active « Appel à l'être hanté » et fais revenir Zombyra. Ensuite, je le sacrifie lui ainsi que Gemini Elf pour invoquer le Magicien des Ténèbres [2500/2100] !

Mais ce n'est pas assez contre ma Magicienne et le Seau d'Orichalque. Je finis mon tour comme tout à l'heure.

- Je sacrifie mon monstre face cachée pour invoquer ma Magicienne des Ténèbres en mode attaque ! Annonça Yugi avant de finir son tour.

Plus qu'un tour et je pourrai enfin en finir, j'ai une technique de prête, je n'aurai même pas à affronter ses Magiciens.

_« Ca m'a l'air un peu trop facile… »_

Toi aussi ? On dirait que le champion n'est pas au top de sa forme, c'est compréhensible. Je tire une nouvelle carte et termine mon tour.

_- « Alors, le pharaon est enfin décidé à contrer ma Magicienne ? »_

Il ne répliqua rien, fermant les yeux en posant une carte face cachée.

- Je mets en mode défense mon Magicien et Ma Magicienne des Ténèbres.

Les épées de lumière révélatrices ont disparu du terrain, j'ai la voie libre pour attaquer les monstres de Yugi, ou bien l'attaquer directement.

- J'active le « Vortex Foudroyant », il me suffit de sacrifier une carte de ma main pour dire au revoir à tous tes monstres !

Je m'attendais à être stoppée dans mon élan, mais il n'en fut rien, la voie est désormais libre. De plus, grâce à la facultée spéciale de ma Magicienne, le Magicien de Yugi lui rapporte 300 points d'attaque supplémentaires tant qu'il se trouve dans le cimetière.

- Magicienne des ténèbres, attaque les points de vie de Yugi !

- Mauvaise idée, j'active le « cylinde Magique » ! Tu vas subir le retour de ton attaque !

La sphère ténébreuse envoyée par la Magicienne des ténèbres rentre dans un cylindre pour ressortir dans un autre, dirigé vers moi.

_« Ca va faire mal ! »_

La boule d'énergie explose à mes pieds, me faisant vassiller en arrière. Je grogne en frottant ma tête, 3500 points de vie en moins, ça fait mal, je l'assure. Je me relève avec peine et ne me décourage pas, avec 100 points de vie et un monstre de 3500 points d'attaque, je peux encore gagner. Je pose une carte face cachée et laisse la voie libre

- Plus que 100 points de vie, soufflai-je en tremblant.

- S'il y a un moyen pour détruire ce Seau, il faudrait l'utiliser. Dit le phraon en piochant sa carte.

Il n'y en a pas, l'un de nous quatre va servir de nourriture pour le grand Léviathan. Yugi pose Gardna le bouclier [100/2600] en mode attaque puis lève ses yeux dans les miens.

- J'active « Vol à l'arraché », ainsi, je peux prendre l'un de tes monstres de mon côté du terrain. Je prends évidemment ta Magicienne des ténèbres !

Bien joué, mais il aurait bien pu me porter le dernier coup avec mon propre monstre, on dirait qu'il souhaite me ménager, sympa.

- Gardna, attaque les points de vie de Lorène !

Le monstre indien au bouclier géant s'élance vers moi, me donne un faible coup avec sa protection et repars du côté du maître du jeu. Mes points de vie descendent à 0.

- Je sens que ça va être moins amusant, devinai-je en regardant les extrémités du cercle.

Celui-ci se rétrécit peu à peu, une lumière opaque de même couleur émane du rond, je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée.

_« Lorène, je te laisse avec eux, on se revoit plus tard, chérie… C'est ma défaite, merci de m'avoir fait passer le message. »_

La lumière s'arrête peu à peu, le cercle disparaît totalement, je m'agenouille sur le sol en inspirant et expirant très vite. Je sens des mains sur mes épaules, je tourne la tête et vois Joey m'adressant un petit sourire. La main du pharaon ébouriffe mes cheveux, je suis complètement blasée, le temps de remettre toutes les frites dans le même sachet. Je remarque juste la jalousie sur le visage de Téa.

- Ce fut un bon duel, dit le pharaon en me proposant sa main.

J'accepte son compliment ainsi que son aide, le fait qu'Eléonor ne réponde plus me donne une impression étrange, comme un manque. Je me penche pour ramasser une carte à mes pieds, le Seau d'Orichalque affiche Eléonor à moitié cachée par sa longue chevelure blonde.

Nous reprenons la route en silence, j'appuie ma tête sur le dossier en regardant le soir tomber. Je me remémore les dernières pensées d'Eléonor, elle était déjà prête à partir pour nourrir le Léviathan, elle aura pu parler avec le pharaon au moins…

- Lorsque tu retrouveras Eléonor, me murmura Atem à ma droite. Dis-lui que…je pourrai lui pardonner.

J'enchaine avec un petit gloussement.

- Tu lui diras toi-même, ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis sûre.


	37. Chapter 37

La voiture se garre près des débris, nous sommes tous sur le qui vive. Duke arrête le contact et laisse les fards, il fait nuit noire, pourtant, une forme se détache dans le débris.

- Rebecca ! Cria Yugi ses mains en position de porte voix. C'est toi ?!

La silhouette court vers nous, celle-ci se détaille grâce aux lumières de la voiture. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds apparait. Oh putain, encore un Japonais…je pense qu'Eléonor aurait pensé la même chose…Pourquoi je pense à elle, moi ?! Elle m'a fait courir un grand danger, bon, j'avoue, le Seau d'Orichalque, c'est moi qui ait commencé, mais tout de même ! La jeune blonde se jette dans les bras de Yugi, secouée par quelques sanglots.

- Yuuugiiii, grémit-elle en le serrant fort.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en forme d'étoile pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle lâche son emprise. Il essaie de la calmer avec des mots gentils, c'est bien notre Yugi…cela me permet de mieux voir l'inconnue. C'est une adolescente plutôt fine, les yeux bleus clairs, les cheveux mi-longs blonds, Rebecca porte des lunette noires et un ensemble de cow boy. En clair, elle est trop mignoooooooonne ! J'aimerai la prendre à la maison ! Je peux, hein, je peux ?!

Au bout d'un moment, Rebecca se calme, elle indique une caravane derrière le tas de débris où elle pourrait clairement expliquer la situation. Duke redémarre la voiture, je décide d'accompagner Yugi et Rebecca à pied. Machinalement, je pose une main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde, celle-ci m'observe un instant mais ne rejette pas mon geste. Un silence de mort plane durant le trajet, je me rends seulement compte que Eléonor me parlait énormément, à tel point que je ne me rappelle plus ce que ça faisait lorsque je ne la connaissais pas. Cela doit faire un mois qu'elle s'est manifestée.

Le vent de la nuit souffle très fort, cette brise glaciale me remémore une discussion dans la chambre de l'âme d'Eléonor.

Nous sommes assises dans l'herbe à regarder la rivière reflétant le ciel bleu au dessus de nos têtes. De grosses brises fouettent nos cheveux, le temps ici semble se figer par intermittence, je me demande si l'esprit est responsable de tout ça.

_- « Ahah ! Tu as tapé dans le mille, ma chérie, c'est moi qui décide du temps ici. »_

- Mais, alors, pourquoi autant de vent ?

_- « Parce que c'est amusant, non ? »_

Je la dévisage, hésitant à lui répondre le fond de ma pensée.

_- « J'aime le vent, parce qu'il est capable de tout soulever ! Un peu comme moi. »_

- Nahhh, toi tu es perverse ! Enchaînai-je en riant, si tu étais le vent, je n'imagine pas où tu oserais t'aventurer !

Eléonor prend un air sérieux avant de me regarder, le visage illuminé.

_- « Si j'étais le vent, je m'amuserai à soulever les jupes de toutes les filles du lycée ! »_

- J'ai peur que tu sois sérieuse…

Nous rions de bon cœur, je remarque que le vent varie de vitesse selon les mouvements de mon alter ego. Celle-ci ferme les yeux, s'allonge sur le dos en position d'ange et profite de la brise. Je l'imite pour comprendre ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

Eléonor aime le vent, si la jupe d'une amie se soulève, je saurai à qui penser. Je me permets de glousser tout bas, sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes sont nées au coin de mes yeux, je sais que j'ai dit que je me fichais de son absence, ou du moins, je l'ai fait comprendre. Je devrai sûrement mieux considérer notre relation, je m'inquiète sur ce qu'elle est devenue. A-t-elle rejoint mon frère ? Probablement, j'ai envie de les revoir tous les deux, le plus vite possible.

- Ah, c'est là ! S'exclama Rebecca en pointant la caravane.

Nous entrons les premiers et cherchons la lumière à taton. En donnant un coup du plat de la main sur le mur, je trouve l'interrupteur et illumine l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, c'est plutôt spacieux, la première chose qui attire mon regard est la mini cuisine sur le côté, puis table et ses sièges en cuir. D'un coup, je me vois bien habiter dans une caravane, moi. Du moins, s'il ne me reste que ça.

- Dis, me murmura une voix à côté de tu t'appelles ?

- Euh, Yuurei Lorène et toi ?

Je tourne la tête et croise ses grands yeux bleus, l'expression triste de son visage me fait littéralement craquer. J'ai envie de lui faire des câlins…ahem, je vais finir par croire que j'ai des problèmes…

- Rebecca Hawkins, répondit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je la serre au moment où Téa, June, Duke, Tristan et Joey montent à bord, où sont passés Insector et Rex ? Punaise…rien qu'à prononcer leurs prénoms dans ma tête me donne l'impression d'appeler des chiens, je me demande quels sont leurs vrais noms…

L'heure est grave, le grand père de Rebecca a été enlevé, probablement par un certain Dartz – je n'ai pas demandé qui c'était, mon petit doigt me dit que c'est le grand méchant pas beau. Le grand père Hawkins serait un grand archéologue ayant retrouvé l'Atlantide, c'est la première raison qui vient à l'esprit du groupe. Je ne m'avance pas dans la conversation, je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

- C'est simple, on trouve où se cache Dartz, on y va et on libère Hawkins. Proposa Duke.

- Mais où le trouver ? Fit remarquer Rebecca, on ne va pas le trouver dans l'annuaire !

…C'est pas si bête, pour une fois que les pages jaunes serviraient à quelque chose…si Dartz est un Japonais, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- Elle a raison, l'appuya Yugi. Le pendentif que Rebecca vient de me passer est ce qu'ils cherchent, ils risquent donc de relâcher son grand-père d'ici peu.

- Génial, on est coincé ici…ronchonna Joey.

- Je préférai mon plan…grogna Duke.

- Ou on pourrait envoyer la moitié d'entre nous avec des armes pour buter les ravisseurs…

C'est une idée comme une autre, simple et efficace. June secoue la tête et m'observe d'un air intrigué.

- Même si le port d'arme est permis ici, je ne pense pas que ça le ferait de tirer sur des gens…

- Tout de suite les grands mots, on peut toujour tirer à blanc…

- Tu sais manier une arme ? Me demanda Joey, marquant un point.

- Bof, c'est comme la bicyclette, au début t'as la sécurité avec les petites roues après ça va tout seul…

Je me retire de la bataille, je me vois déjà en train de tirer « accenditellement » sur une certaine brune aux yeux bleus…

Une odeur de nouilles sautées aux champignons s'élève à l'intérieur de la caravane, de quoi me faire baver. Cette senteur provient directement de la poële secoué par les gestes professionnels de Duke.

- Mhhh Duke, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faiiire ?! Gémis-je, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je fus répondue par un coup de coude de June, « Pas touche, il est à moi », message reçu ! Il n'empêche que Duke est visiblement l'homme parfait, il ne lui manque que l'argent et je lui saute dessus.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il est encore célibataire…murmurai-je pour ne pas que mon amie l'entende.

- Parce que c'est comme les mantes religieuses, me répondit Tristan. Il mange ses partenaires après copulation.

- Ah, vu comme ça…

- Allez vous autres, vous préparez la table ? Nous rappela Téa épluchant les feuilles de chou.

Oui Madaaame. Nous préparons soigneusement la table. En disposant les couverts, je remarque que Yugi et Rebecca se sont éclipsés, les autres ne semblent pas s'en être aperçus – ils viennent à peine de voir qu'Insector et Rex ne sont plus là.

Lorsque nos deux cuistots ont fini leur travail, nous nous mettons à table, Yugi et Rebecca reviennent discrètement mais pas assez pour échapper à mon attention. Nous nous souhaitons bon appétit et mangeons ce réel festin que nous ont préparé Duke et Téa. Celle-ci justement, le long du repas, me fixe intensément, je suis intimidée et détourne le regard vers la jeune Rebecca.

- Tu es duelliste ? Demandai-je pour lancer un sujet.

- Oui, je suis une championne ! Répondit-elle fièrement en brandissant ses baguettes. Et toi ?

- Je joue par-ci par-là.

Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur mes magnifiques talents de duelliste, voyons…

- Lorène a fini 5ème au tournoi de bataille ville, ajouta Yugi m'adressant un petit sourire.

Ah~ quel palmarès incroyable ! Sans Eléonor, j'avoue que je serai capable de me faire buter par un gosse de 3 ans…

- Dommage qu'elle est chutée de haut, répliqua Téa.

Alors, les enfants, pour couper la séquence de pensées malsaines entre amies et en toute sincérité, nous allons chanter une chanson de Chantal Goyah ! Tous avec moi ! Sérieusement, je garde un faux sourire et lance ma jambe en avant.

- Aie ! Cria June.

- Oups, j'ai mal visé, murmurai-je en me frappant la tête.

Je prends un sourire contrit et baisse la tête, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à viser la bonne personne la prochaine fois. En tant que fille bien élevée, je finis toute mon assiette, automatiquement, j'enchaine les deux phrases que je dis toujours à la maison.

- Merci c'était très bon, est-ce que je peux descendre de table ?

Sur le coup, je me trouve très gênée, soumise, si je peux me permettre. Je me dépêche de retirer mes mots en agitant ma main. Débarrassant mes affaires, je vais prendre un peu l'air dehors, il fait fraît dans de désert, raison de plus pour en profiter. Quand je regarde la maison en ruine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une enquête criminelle ou à un manga dans le style Gundam Wing où des machines géantes venaient tirer une boule de feu sans faire exprès…En y pensant, pourquoi habite-t-il dans un désert ? D'accord que c'est sûrement pour son métier, mais, il n'y a pas de village à 10 km.

Je me retire de ce décor peu rassurant pour me coller sur le côté de la caravane. Peu à peu, je me laisse glisser le long de la carrosserie afin de m'asseoir dans le sable, les jambes légèrement écartées. Une bosse est formée au niveau de ma cuisse droite, je pense d'abord avoir rangé mon deck là-dedans mais je me rappelle l'avoir oublié dans le disque de duel.

- Ah… !

C'est le collier que Maximilien Pegasus m'a offert lors du tournoi de Bataille ville, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas mis. La dernière fois remonte au moment où Eléonor m'avait empêché d'expliquer la situation à Yugi, si ma mémoire est bonne. Ma mémoire…maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je ne suis toujours pas retournée dans la chambre de l'âme. Du moins, pas dans la partie des souvenirs d'Eléonor, ni des miens. Devrai-je profiter de son absence ?

- Eléonor…

- CROOOOAAAAA !

- Ahh !

Mon cœur se met à battre très fort, cette saleté de corbeau m'a fait peur ! Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Eléonor qui me répondait en faisant des bruits étranges, je me demande quel aurait été le mieux…

- CROOAAAA !

- T'as fini de gueuler, idiot de corbeau ! Clamai-je en me relevant, les poings sur les hanches. Va croasser ailleurs, veux-tu !

- …Tu fais la conversation avec un corbeau ? Me demanda innocemment Tristan en passant sa tête par la porte.

Je ferai mieux de me taire…je pense que j'en ai déjà assez fait aujourd'hui, la réputation que je n'ai pas en a déjà pris un bon coup.

- Peut-être que oui, ou alors je le dresse à te picorer les oreilles pour la nuit.

- Je ne pense pas être sa cible.

- Mh…

Tristan : 1, Lorène : 0. Je n'ajoute rien et le pousse pour rentrer, la nuit étant tombée, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Nous désignons vite fait les places, je ne me bats pas pour la banquette et choisis un coin par terre. Ceci pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais me rendre dans la chambre de l'âme d'Eléonor, ne sachant pas les répercussions sur mon propre corps, je préfère rester dans mon coin en toute discression.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde !

- Le vent ne souffle plus, murmurai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Mes paupières se referment automatiquement, la lumière bleue émanant de cet étrange soleil me fait mal à la tête. Le temps de m'habituer, je me rends compte de plusieurs choses : La rivière, descendant habituellement à ma droite en direction de la bibliothèque des souvenirs Egyptiens, ne bouge plus. Elle est devenue une vulgaire source immobile, immobile comme les arbres et l'herbe mouillée.

- J'espère que le sens de la rivière était celle que je pense.

Soit je me dirige vers le trou noir, soit vers la petite maison, ce n'est donc pas vraiment grave si je me trompe. Suite à ma promenade, j'en viens à me demander comment ce système holographique a pu envoyer la bande de Yugi et Joey dans la chambre de l'âme. Où était-ce juste à cause de la présence d'Eléonor et la mienne dans ce lieu. Après tout, j'ai bien pu aller dans le puzzle du millénium par l'intermédiaire de cet esprit encombrant.

Au loin, une petite forme rose-rouge apparaît, je sais alors que j'ai fait le bon choix en empruntant le chemin de gauche. J'ai hâte de voir les choses que j'ai oublié, et surtout, ce qu'il s'est passé entre Kaiba et moi. Ce détail me préoccupe depuis qu'Eléonor m'a avoué une partie de cette histoire.

Sur le seuil de la porte marqué « Welcome here ! », « Bienvenue ici » pour les moins bilingues, je m'arrête et regarde à travers la fenêtre. L'espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un est maintenant dissipé, je tourne la poignée et entre dans la maison de mes pensées. La pièce n'a pas changé depuis ma dernière visite. Elle est toujours aussi…désastreuse, des piles et des piles entières de livres poussièreux et encore ce livre ouvert étant en cours d'écriture.

Je m'en approche et observe ces mots-ci s'inscrirent sur le papier, c'est une vision très perturbante. Je constate que l'ouvrage n'a bientôt plus de place, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un livre est terminé ? Il faudra que je demande à Eléonor au moment où je la reverrai.

Assise en plein milieu de la salle au papier peint blanc, je prends mon courage à deux mains et feuillette les bouquins un à un, essayant de déterminé à quelle époque ils appartiennent.

- « Rémi est trop mignon, je profite d'avoir des amies plutôt proches de lui pour avoir des informations supplémentaires, Lorène en action ! », mh, visiblement trop tard.

Suite à plusieurs recherches, je constate que les ouvrages sont en vérité parfaitement ranger chronologiquement, impossible que le hasard les ait classé comme ça. Serait-ce l'œuvre d'Eléonor elle-même ? Je note de me rappeler toutes les questions que je dois lui poser.

- « Abreugeuuuuh »,…y a vraiment une partie de mes pensées qui est remplie de ce genre de choses ? Je veux dire, d'accord qu'on ait un endroit avec nos souvenirs et pensées, mais je dois avoir quel âge là ? Continuons.

Finalement, avec quelques efforts pour me concentrer, je finis par retrouver la partie de ma vie à l'orphelinat.

« Chris, Où sont papa et Maman ? »

« Ils sont morts, Eléonor. »

C'est bête, neeeeh ? Pourquoi ce monsieur a décidé de faire ça ? Pourquoi tonton Max ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis trois jours ? Chris reste la moitié du temps avec lui et l'autre moitié avec moi.

« Tonton, je veux avoir un Papa et une Maman. »

Depuis que j'ai dit ça, il m'emmène tous les jours dans un établissement rempli d'enfants, il ne me parle pas sauf pour savoir si j'ai des problèmes avec les autres.

- Eléo-chan… ? Appela une voix douce et féminine.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois la fille de la maîtresse de l'orphelina, mademoiselle Catherine. C'est une jeune femme trèèès belle, son visage ressemble à un biscuit dessiné en bonhomme souriant, comme un B.N. Elle a les cheveux bruns ondulés et les yeux verts, c'est sans doute la plus jolie fille de cet endroit ! Mais bien sûr, elle n'atteindra jamais la beauté de Maman.

- Oui ? Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Il va commencer à pleuvoir, rentre à l'intérieur avec les autres s'il te plait.

Pour sceller ces mots, elle me tend sa main aux ongles bleutés et parfaitement taillés. Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement et obéis. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la cours était déserte, les enfants sont si bruyants d'habitude. Je dois avoir la tête ailleurs.

Nous marchons à un rythme de balade jusqu'à la porte d'entré vitré, j'attends que Mademoiselle Catherine m'ouvre la porte pour passer. Le batiment est simplement énorme, le rez-de-chausser est composé d'une cuisine, de la pièce à lecture, d'une salle de jeux et d'un salon pour faire la sièste. Le premier étage est uniquement réservé aux enfants qui dorment ici, puis il y a le traditionnel grenier interdit où on a tous envie d'aller !

- Va jouer avec les autres, Eléo-chan.

Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres comme ça, mais vu que c'est elle, je peux bien le faire. Doucement mais sûrement, je vais en direction de la salle de jeux, pour ralentir mon pas, je colle mes jambes l'une à l'autre et avance très lentement. Une main sur le chambrant, j'observe les enfants qui s'amusent, crient, pleurent.

En parcourant la pièce du regard, je tombe sur Mokuba et Seto, ce sont deux frères, les deux premiers garçons que j'ai vu en arrivant. Seto est l'aîné, il est plutôt mignon avec ces yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns courts. Il passe son temps avec Mokuba, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux gris. Je me rappellerai toujours la fois où j'ai vu des gamins à peine plus haut que moi l'embêter, Seto les a battus à la manière des jeux vidéo.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et pénètre dans la pièce, directement, plusieurs enfants me fixent avec leurs yeux insistants. Je baisse légèrement la tête et m'assois dos à un mur.

- Hey, t'es pas la fille dont on a parlé dans les journeaux ? Me lança un des garçons en posant son avion en papier.

Plusieurs articles ont parlé de la mort de Papa et Maman, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les lire, mais je sais que Chris les a rassemblés dans une pièce de la maison.

- Ano…peut-être.

Celui-ci affiche un grand sourire et reprend son avion chiffoné. Il vise et l'envoie sur moi, l'engin rate sa cible et se pose à côté de moi. Je m'en empare, le tends devant mon visage et le déchire.

- Ohey ! Cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi. T'es pas bien dans ta tête ?! Tu touches pas à ce qui est à moi !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous criez ?! Se fâcha mademoiselle Catherine en entrant dans la pièce.

- Euh…c'est elle ! Elle vient de déchirer ce que j'avais fait pour vous, mademoiselle !

S'en suivit de fausses larmes et de réclamations de sa part. Je me fais gronder par mademoiselle Catherine qui m'ordonne aussitôt d'aller attendre dans le hall. Je me lève contre mon gré et me dépêche, serrant le plus fort possible les froufrous de ma robe pour ne pas verser de larmes à mon tour. Je m'assoie sur la deuxième marche des escaliers et regarde par la fenêtre, cet endroit est un enfer.

- Euh, dis…

Quelqu'un semble vouloir me parler, je tourne la tête, c'est Mokuba, je suis tellement étonnée que je garde la bouche ouverte et laisse couler mes larmes.

- Tiens.

Un mouchoi stagnait au niveau de mes yeux, je m'en empare et me nettoie le visage avant de croiser le regard du petit Mokuba.

- Merci, chuchotai-je. Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps…

- Pas du tout ! Tu as l'air gentille ! S'exclama-t-il en s'assayant sur la même marche. Je m'appelle Mokuba !

- Moi c'est Eléonor…

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Mokuba n'avait pas tellement changé, par rapport à son frère. Quoique…même en relisant quelques pages contenant le prénom Seto, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir été fan pendant un moment. Il y a pourtant un point qui ne m'est pas encore éclaircit.

- Pourquoi Kaiba m'aurait-il menacé…

Soudain, ma tête est remplie de nouvelle voix, j'entends des gens parler et ça ne semble pas venir de l'extérieur. Ils sont déjà réveillés ?! Pas possible, nous devons encore être la nuit, je dois sortir de cette chambre de l'âme, je ne sais pas si je risque d'y rester coincé en vu de l'absence d'Eléonor.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser Yugi partir ?! S'exclama Joey.

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux, déjà habitué à la lumière, c'est un des aspects positifs de ces petites expéditions, je n'ai pas de temps d'attente pour me réveiller complètement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en faisant semblant de baîller pour la forme.

Tout le monde est déjà debout, je sens qu'il y a une urgence…

- Rebecca a laissé partir Yugi tout seul pour aller chercher son grand-père. Me répondit Duke, en posture de détective.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais aller chercher Yugi ! Proclama Joey en sortant.

Tristan le suit pour le résonner, Rebecca continue de s'excuser, prétextant qu'elle avait promis à Yugi de ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

- Hey, venez ! Cria Tristan à l'extérieur.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois, nous nous précipitons à la porte et restons scotchés, une silhouette fine et légèrement bossue s'avance vers nous d'un pas boiteux.

- Grand-père ! L'appela Rebecca en s'élançant dans ses bras.

Les autres partent aider le vieillard, seule June et moi restons à distance.

- Mais alors, où est parti Yugi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tout droit dans un piège visiblement…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joey, Tristan et Duke prennent la voiture à fond la caisse pour retrouver Yugi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je crains qu'il ne soit pris dans un duel l'opposant au seau d'orichalque, une nouvelle fois.

- Vous avez intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau…murmurai-je.

A l'aide de Téa, nous allongeons le professeur Hawkins dans un lit, sa petite fille le surveillant jusqu'au retour des garçons.

- Je vois que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, remarqua Téa en refermant la porte de la caravane.

Tiens, sa remarque me fait penser que j'ai du temps pour appeler Kaiba, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et…

- A cause des appels de Mai, j'ai oublié que je n'avais plus beaucoup de batterie…

J'entends un soupire, puis une main se tend avec un portable, c'est encore June qui avait tout prévu, un jour, il faudra que je lui rembourse tout ça. J'ai bien dit « un jour », j'ai encore le temps…

- Merci June chérrrriiiiie !

- Tais-toi et téléphone, grogna-t-elle en évitant l'étreinte que je voulais lui donner.

Je m'isole dans mon petit coin de repos, assise en tailleur le dos contre le mur, mhhh, c'était quoi encore le numéro de Mokuba ? J'appuie sur les touches en souhaitant ne pas me tromper. A San Francisco, il est au alentour de minuit, techniquement, il doit faire encore jour au Japon, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Même si le fait que je téléphone pour avoir Kaiba posera sans doute un problème.

J'approche l'émetteur de ma bouche et écoute attentivement les tonalités à travers le haut parleur. A ma plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas Mokuba qui décroche.

- Allô.

Quand on parle du loup, c'est Kaiba qui a le portable de Mokuba.

- Euh…Allô, Kaiba ?

- Cette voix agaçante, c'est Yuurei, comment t'as eu le numéro de Mokuba ?

- Pour ta gouverne, il me l'a donné mais je voulais te parler à toi donc ça tombe bien.

- Bah moi pas, allez, je vais bloquer ton numéro bye.

- Huhu, c'est pas moi que tu vas bloquer, ce n'est pas mon téléphone, donc je peux encore essayer sur le mien, sur celui de mon frère et je pense pouvoir en voler quelques-uns.

- Je vais te poursuivre pour harcèlement, cracha-t-il d'un ton très menaçant.

- Je vais te poursuivre pour viol, on sera à deux à jouer à ça. Si t'as le temps de m'écouter, alors pourquoi ne pas savoir la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle ?

- Accouche, Yuurei.

Par où commencer…

- Bon, tu as pu te rendre compte que Mokuba m'appelait « grande-sœur ». Te souviens-tu pour quelle raison ?

- Me prends pas pour un con, c'est parce qu'on s'est rencontré il y a plusieurs années.

- Exact, je suis à moitié contente que tu t'en rappelles. De mon côté, j'ai quelques trous, et une chose m'a fait savoir que cela s'est mal fini, tu aurais de renseignement à me donner ?

Un silence plane durant une minute tout au plus.

- T'as cru que j'étais le père noël ?

Eh ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une morveuse comme toi, déjà que tu viens me faire chier pendant mon travail alors compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

Bon, j'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me raconte tout comme un gentil garçon serviable mais cette froideur, je ne m'y étais pas tout préparée.

- Dis donc, MÔsieur le glaçon, tu veux pas que j'appelle des amies pour venir te chauffer ? Je cherche juste des explications du « pourquoi tu m'as menacé suite à mon amitié fraternelle avec Mokuba » et aussi « pourquoi tu l'as forcé à arrêter ses recherches pour me trouver. » c'est pas si compliqué.

Les trois petits bips et qui ont suivit ne m'ont pas du tout aiguillé sur ces questions. En rééssayant, je constate amèrement qu'il m'a bloqué.

- Peut-être qu'un peu plus de diplomatie t'aiderais…dit Téa sur un ton neutre.

- Pas faux, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne qui restent neutre en entendant quelqu'un d'arrogant les traiter de morveux.

La brune soupire, elle prend son sac et s'agenouille à côté de moi, elle a entendu toute la conversation, je pense que ça joue sur son point de vue. Elle en sortit un petit téléphone à clapet rose et bleu.

- Tout d'abord, tu répètes ce que je te dis, ce n'est pas que je veuille t'aider…loin de là.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, je m'emparai du petit appareil.

- Merci, Téa.

Une nouvelle fois, je retape le numéro de Mokuba, Kaiba y répondrait sûrement, bien que se doutant que ce soit moi. Téa prend un bloc de feuille et prépare un bic noir.

- Allô, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Yuurei ?

- « Bon, je m'excuse pour la manière dont j'ai parlé, ce n'était pas une bonne attitude envers toi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. »

Après cet appel, je me lave la langue avec du savon.

- Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte.

- « Je ne veux pas te forcer à m'aider, mais j'en ai réellement besoin car tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander. »

Oh Kaiba, tu es si beau et majestueux, marions-nous à l'Alaska pour faire des bébés esquimaux.

- Connaissant ton genre, tu demanderas à Mokuba quand tu le verras.

En voyant la phrase que je suis censée prononcer, j'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille.

- Hors de question que je dise ça, je vais vomir si je le dis

- Allez !

- « Au fond de moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose contre ton gré, tu es quelqu'un de spécial après tout. »

Une bassine viiiite !

- Te fous pas de moi.

Même lui n'y croit pas, c'est que dire.

- « Il est vrai que je suis un peu une chipie mais au fond, je ne veux qu'une chose, être en bon terme avec toi, Kaiba-kun. »

Il raccroche, je reste sous le choc de ce que je viens de dire, je m'attendais à ce que cela se produise. On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas suivi les conseils de Téa.

- Ahah, perdu, tu vois ? Chantonnai-je même si je n'ai pas obtenu le résultat voulu.

Le message qui s'affiche maintenant sur le téléphone me fait déchanter.

« Je préfère tout t'écrire que parler, désolé. Je t'envoie ça. »


	38. Chapter 38

- Tu vois ? J'ai gagné, pouffa Téa d'un air supérieur.

Bon, je m'avoue vaincue sur ce coup, c'est une demi-défaite, j'obtiens ce que je souhaite mais je dois donner raison à Téa. Je me demande quel est le pire.

Les minutes deviennent de plus en plus longue, nous sommes inquiètes quant au sort réservé à Yugi. J'espère vraiment que les autres ont eu le temps de le retrouver…

- Allons nous coucher, nous ne pouvons pas les accueillir complètement fatiguées. Nous conseilla June en baîllant.

Elle a raison, nous tombons complètement de fatigue, pour ma part, je dois attendre que Kaiba m'envoie toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. Je garde donc le portable très efféminé de Téa dans mon coin en attendant. Ce moment me paraît long mais nécessaire, MÔsieur Kaiba ne sait pas écrire de sms en 3 secondes, chose très étonnante…Une vibration au niveau de mes mains sonne ma libération.

Je donne des coups de tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne ne regarde dans ma direction avant d'afficher le message.

« Je vais simplement répondre à tes questions de tout à l'heure. « Pourquoi t'avoir menacé suite à tu sais quoi ». C'est simple : j'étais trop gentil à l'époque, j'aurai pu faire pire que juste te menacer. »

Je tique sur la phrase « j'étais trop gentil à l'époque », je pense que je ne serai pas la seule, ahem !

« Lorsque j'ai remporté le droit d'être adopté par Kaiba Gosaburo avec mon frère, celui-ci a refusé de quitter l'orphelina avant que toi tu ne sois adoptée. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas être séparé de Mokuba et tu t'es mise entre nous deux, j'ai moyennement apprécié comprends-tu. »

C'est tout à fait mon style de me mettre sans le vouloir dans une situation pareille…

« Je t'ai donc menacé car tu le méritais, j'ai été assez idiot pour te le demander simplement. Ce sont pour ces mêmes raisons que j'ai empêché Mokuba de te retrouver, il trouvera sûrement de meilleur ami que toi. Pour ne pas que tu répondes, je dirai que je le pense toujours, oublie la fois où je t'ai sauvé la mise chez toi et les moments où je t'ai aidé pour le tournoi. Ne me rends pas la pareille, j'ai seulement fait ces choses pour Lorène Yuurei, pas Eléonor Pegasus. »

La dernière phrase m'achèva, je reste plantée comme une idiote, les yeux rivés sur ce texte. Je suis contente d'enfin savoir, et ce, sans le besoin de la chambre de l'âme. Par contre, si c'était pour qu'il m'oblige une nouvelle fois à rompre les ponts avec Mokuba ainsi qu'avec moi pour le passé, je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

Je n'oublie pas d'effacer le message du téléphone de Téa à plusieurs reprises, pour être sûre qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber dessus. La lumière est éteinte, je me lève à pas de souris et marche jusqu'à la table pour déposer le portable de la jeune brune. Je m'appuie un long moment les mains à plat sur le bord de l'évier et tente de tout me remémorer à partir des mots de Kaiba.

- Eléonor…n'approche plus jamais de…Mokuba, soufflai-je en sentant toute la colère imprégnant chacune des syllables. Eléonor…où es-tu ?

Je porte une main au niveau de ma poitrine, je cherche un signe, tout en sachant que c'est inutile et idiot d'agir de cette manière. Un baillement me tire de mes pensées.

- Oh, tu ne dors pas toi non plus…

En détournant mes yeux de l'évier, je vois Rebecca, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et la mine fatiguée. Je fais non de la tête et m'assois sur le rebord. Celle-ci prend place à mes côtés.

- Téa m'a dit que tu étais liée au seau d'orichalque…

Elle ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue…d'ailleurs, si elle parle à qui que se soit – et surtout à Joey – de ce qu'elle m'a fait dire à Kaiba, on ne l'a retrouvera plus. Je vais l'enfermer dans le lieu où Mai m'a cloitré durant tout un après midi.

- Dis Rebecca, toi qui es plus informée que moi à ce propos…celui qui a un rapport direct avec le seau d'orichalque, le grand méchant pas beau mal odorant. Il est Japonais aussi ?

- Euh, non non. Il n'est pas Japonais, si c'est pour te rassurer.

- I love you.

Méchant ou pas, il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas Japonais…je crois que c'est la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie à présent !

- Téa m'a aussi parlé d'Eléonor. Ajouta tout bas Rebecca.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a aussi parlé de ma taille de soutien-gorge ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait énormément de chose avec ce qu'elle sait de moi…

Je sais ce qu'on va me dire, c'est très classe, mais c'est moi, ça aurait été pire avec Eléonor. Je l'imagine déjà contrôler ma parole et dire _« Ah bon ? Et elle t'a déjà copié ma vidéo non censurée du pharaon lors des belles nuits de chaleur d'Egypte ? » _ ou quelque chose dans le genre…

- C'est l'amour fou, gloussa ma cadette. Mon père est archéologue, tout comme l'a été Maximilien Pegasus, sauf qu'il a de meilleure connaissance. Peut-être pourra-t-il t'aider en ce qui concerne cet esprit, une fois que Yugi aura gagné contre le… « Le grand méchant pas beau mal odorant » ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Désolé, il n'y a pas de problème la concernant, Eléonor et moi ne formons qu'une personne depuis un moment. Je ne tiens pas à m'en séparer pour l'instant. Bien que ce soit déjà fait.

Rebecca et moi avons conversé une bonne partie de la nuit, de toute façon, vu l'heure, ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire un cauchemar à propos de Kaiba, déjà que c'est un cauchemar sur pied celui-là, si en plus je me mets à rêver de lui.

Pour les petits cu-curieux qui se demandent de quoi j'ai bien pu rêver vous m'imaginer en tenue de serveuse à quatre pattes devant Kaiba en répétant « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Kaiba-sempaiii ? » sur un ton aussi niais que celui de mon coup de fil.

Pour cause de sommeil, June du venir me secouer pour me tirer de cet horrible tableau.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? Demandai-je à mon amie en me frottant les yeux.

- Pas encore, c'est inquiétant surtout quand on connait la puissance du seau d'orichalque.

J'acquiese ces paroles et me mets sur mes deux jambes, June m'indique que Téa et Rebecca attendent patiemment les garçons dehors. Elle me propose de les rejoindre, j'accepte d'un vif coup de tête.

Le temps est aussi chaud qu'hier, c'est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Je comprends Eléonor et son admiration pour le vent, sachant qu'en Egypte, il doit faire encore plus chaud. Toutes mes pensées se retrouvent inévitablement redirigées vers elle, vous avez remarqué ?

Téa est tranquillement assise en train de boire une orangeade tandis que Rebecca rédige un long texte sur son ordinateur portable. Si cette fille a autant d'amour envers son portable que je n'en ai pour le mien, alors je veux absolument avoir cette fille. Je l'achète à n'importe quel prix !

A peine les ai-je salué qu'un bruit de moteur se fait entendre au loin. C'est – à coup sûr – la voiture de Duke. Nous nous levons en parfaite synchronisation et observons le véhicule se rapprocher peu à peu. Un violent frisson parcourre mon corps au moment où mon regard croise celui de Yugi à cheval…Yugi… ? Duke ralentis et arrête le moteur quelques mètres devant la caravane.

- Yugi ! S'exclama Rebecca en s'élançant sur le cavalier descendant de sa monture.

Yugi reste statique à la réaction de Rebecca, je pense qu'on a crié victoire trop vite.

- On a un gros problème, dit Joey la tête baissée.

- Expliquez ! Demanda Téa peu rassurée.

- Yugi n'a pas gagné, il a perdu le duel, son âme a été emporté par le seau d'orichalque.

- QUOI ?! Nous nous exclamons en chœur.

Téa essaie de les contredire en affirmant que si l'âme de Yugi avait été prise, il ne se tiendrait pas là. Hors, je sais parfaitement que c'est le pharaon qui se tient à cet endroit, Yugi a rejoint Eléonor, la différence est que j'ai été celle qui a activé le Seau d'orichalque.

- C'est affreux, pauvre Yugi, dit enfin le phraon. Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai déchaîné la force maléfique contenue dans cette carte.

WHAT THE HELL ?! Nah…ne me dites pas sérieusement que Yugi a été pris dans le Seau d'orichalque alors que c'était Atem qui l'avait joué…no possible.

- Comment tu as osé ! S'énerva Rebecca avant de tomber en larmes dans les bras de Téa. Tu savais que c'était dangereux !

- Rebecca a raison, enchaîna Atem. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, Yugi m'avait pourtant averti du danger mais ma rage a pris le dessus. Il a payé pour mon erreur.

- On doit à tout prix faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Joey.

- Il est trop tard Joey.

D'un coup vif et innattendu, le duelliste blond attrape Atem par le col de l'uniforme scolaire et lui donne un coup de poing au visage. Ce geste pétrifie tout le monde sur place.

- Ressaisis-toi ! Ecoute-moi, si on veut sauver Yugi, il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme ! Inutile de regarder en arrière, il faut aller de l'avant. Nous devons à présent unir nos forces et découvrir qui est ce Dartz et où il a enfermé les âmes !

Aucun doute, question discour, je préfère largement Joey à Téa, peut-être car il ne comporte pas une seule fois le mot « Amitié » dedans.

- J'ai été incapable de contrôler ma haine et ma colère, voilà pourquoi cela est arrivé. Mais si nous continuons à nous déchirer le Seau d'Orichalque nous détruira tous !

Suite à ceci, Atem est parti s'isoler dans un coin, laissant les garçons nous raconter leur périple. Pour moi, il est très simple, Atem a commis la même faute qu'Eléonor, il s'en mord également les doigts. Je m'écarte discrètement du groupe pour le chercher, le pharaon ne se trouve ni dans la caravane ni autour. Je pars m'aventurer un peu plus loin dans les alentours.

- Voyons voir, si j'étais un pharaon qui vient de perdre l'une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux, où irai-je pour déprimer…

Mh…bonne question. Celle-ci se trouvant sans réponse, je décide de faire fonctionner la partie clichée de mon cerveau. A tous les coups, il se trouve dans un endroit encerclé par des rochers où il peut se faire tuer n'importe quand.

- …Pas con, mais je fais quoi si y a que des rochers autour de moi ?

Bon, c'est le moment de montrer que je ne suis pas si flemmarde que ça, je vais retourner le désert pour le trouver.

- Lorène ?

…Huw~ pourquoi quand je prends enfin la résolution de marcher un peu, je trouve ce que je veux à ce moment-là ? Ce n'est pas juste…Je me retourne et aperçois Atem me dévisageant, assis entre…des rochers, CQFD : les clichés, ça fonctionne partout.

J'évite d'exprimer un sourire victorieux, qui semblerait déplacé dans cette situation. Je me contente donc d'enjamber quelques roches pour m'installer aux côtés du pharaon.

- Désolé de revenir là-dessus, commençai-je en détournant les yeux vers le paysage. Tu as parlé de ton côté maléfique qui a repris le dessus tout à l'heure…

Un simple hochement de tête me répond, j'aimerai qu'il en parle pourtant.

- Cet être maléfique, vit-il en toi depuis longtemps ?

Tu me réponds par un simple oui ou un hochement de tête, c'est toi que j'envoie dans le seau d'orichalque…

- Je suis un être de l'ombre, je suis en soi un être maléfique. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à ceux qui s'en prenaient à Yugi dans le passé, en allant jusqu'à leur faire subir la sentance du jeu des ténèbres.

- … « Yami…Yami no game » ?

Atem me regarde d'un air intrigué, il semble reconnaitre cette expression. Cela fait un petit moment maintenant que je me suis retrouvée contre ce côté maléfique dans un présumé jeu des ténèbres. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien fait lorsque j'ai perdu. C'est ce jour où l'école a été brûlée et la première fois que je rencontrai Atem dans le puzzle.

- Donc la personne maléfique qui vit en toi, c'est ce Yugi psychopathe qui te regarde avec des yeux sadiques pire qu'Eléonor.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?!

- Tu…Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Le jour où je t'ai rencontré toi dans le puzzle de Yugi, tu m'as aidé à en sortir.

Le pharaon hausse les épaules, mon gars, t'es mal barré pour retrouver ta mémoire vieille de 3000 ans si tu ne te rappelles même pas de ce que je t'ai dit il y a un mois. Je soupire bruyammant et m'installe mieux sur la pierre qui aura vite fait de fossiliser mon arrière train pour être polie.

- Je ne connaissais pas encore Eléonor à ce moment-là, je me demande si je ne pourrai pas aller le revoir, cet être maléfique en toi

- Ce serait idiot et dangereux, sans oublié totalement irréfléchi

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais Lisa Simpson non plus…

S'en suivit d'un long blanc pendant lequel une idée abérante se forma dans ma tête.

- Dis…

- Quoi ?

- Si j'allais rejoindre Yugi et Eléonor, ça ne poserait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en baissant le ton de deux volumes.

….

- T'es vraiment stupide ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'à dit Joey tout à l'heure, « Nous devons unir nos forces contre Dartz ». Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à perdre nos amis comme ça.

- Je veux rejoindre Yugi et Eléonor. Dis-je fermement, maintenant sûre de ma décision.

Deux mains viennent s'aggriper à mes épaules, s'en suit d'une bataille de regard entre mes saphirs et ses améthistes, je ne lâche jamais à ce jeu.

- Si tu me laisses entrer dans ton puzzle pour voir cet esprit mélafique, je ne te lancerai pas un duel contre le seau d'orichalque.

Lorsque j'ai fini de lancer cet ultimatum en gardant un visage sérieux, l'emprise sur mes épaules le ressèrent. Tu finiras par me pardonner pour ça, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir longtemps.

- Laisse-moi le voir.

L'une des mains d'Atem s'empare du puzzle du millénium, il le lève à mon front et active l'œil du millénium gravé dessus. C'est le moment de voir une vieille connaissance.

*=.=*

Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des jeux que je me retrouve dans une pièce plongée dans une semie-obscurité, les seuls moyens de se repérer sont les chandelles posées au milieu de la salle, sur une stèle en pierre. J'identifie sans aucun problème les murs tracés en brique, nous sommes bien dans le puzzle du millénium.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Lore-chan. Salue une voix suave venant du fond.

- Effectivement, si on prenait le thé pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

- Plus tard peut-être.

Il sortit de l'obscurité telle un pharphadet maléfique, un sourire trop large sur son visage, cele me fait très bizarre de voir le beau visage de Yugi autant déformé. Je reste assise sur le sol, les genoux collés et les jambes écartés sur les côtés.

- Tu as un peu changé depuis la dernière fois, tu as maigri non ?

- Tu es sûr que tu es un être maléfique, parce que si tu me fais des compliments comme ça, je veux bien rester ici.

- Je peux te montrer Ö combien je peux être mauvais mais je n'aimerai pas perdre le temps pendant lequel tu es ici.

Proposition n°1 : il se fout de ma figure, mais avec ce sourire sadique permanent et cette voix suave, impossible de le savoir. Proposition n°2 : j'ai un tiquet avec un être des ténèbres qui fait du mal à mes amis mais qui remarque comment je suis.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de compter les probabilités, Yugi s'approche et s'assois à quelques centimètres de moi, copiant ma position. Je tente vainement de rester inébranlable.

- C'est dommage que tu doives flurter avec cet idiot de Wheeler, c'est du gâchi à mon sens…

Pour appuyer ces dires, l'être maléfique souleva mon menton avec le pouce et l'index tout en perchant son visage au dessus du mien.

- …Excuse-moi, est-ce que les êtres maléfiques ont des parties génitales ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? Je peux être sérieux avec un être pur…

- Parce que si tu dis encore que Joey est un abruti, je te les écrase pour en faire des graines pour oiseau, capish ?

Son éternel sourire s'agrandit, je me demande si il ne me croit pas où si c'est parce qu'il a quelques vices cachés, je vous laisse deviner les quels.

- J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère.

Sado-masoshiste va. Il devrait plaire à Eléonor celui-là…

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue, et ce n'est pas pour satisfaire tes goûts étranges en matière de fille. Grognai-je pour rétablir une conversation normale, tu as fait du mal à Atem et Yugi.

Il laisse mon visage tranquille mais ne se bouge pas pour autant de son perchoir.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Qui se soucie du sort de Yugi ? Tu sais très bien que toutes les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour Atem et son beau côté ténébreux.

- Si tu l'aimes, fallait le dire plus tôt.

- J'aime tout ce qui est beau, nuance, je détruis toutes laideurs.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici alors ?

- Je vois, une belle répartie d'un enfant de sept ans, intéressant.

J'avoue qu'il a de la chance que je n'aie aucune répartie, sinon je l'aurai défoncé !

- Tu es juste venue pour me dire que je suis méchant pour repartir ensuite ?

- …Oui pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te détruire mais je t'annonce que tu seras forcément vaincu par la force du cliché.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Le cliché du « c'est toujours le gentil qui bat la force obscure ».

La force du cliché vaincra.

- Ahah…dis-moi, tu te considères comment ? Un être de lumière comme Yugi ou un être des ombres, comme Atem et moi ?

La fameuse question existentielle, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée, Eléonor est visiblement un être des ombres.

- Je vais te dire, je ne suis ni un être lumineux ou ombreux. Je suis une petite humaine avec un étrange esprit dans son corps. Un humain est à la fois bon et mauvais selon son éducation, ça s'appelle la morale.

Je me relève sur mes deux jambes pour prendre une posture solennelle, c'est tellement beau ce que je viens de dire que j'en pleurerai.

- Tu es très ennuyeuse.

- Merci pour le compliment, ça me va droit au cœur.

Yugi me suit dans mon mouvement, d'un geste vif et rapide, il attrape la main que j'avais posée sur mon sternum et m'attire dans ses bras.

- What the hell man? Tu t'es cru chez toi?

Je n'ai pas le temps de le repousser que son visage s'approche et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

*=.=*

- Lorène… ? Lorène !

Ces appels à répétition viennent d'Atem, je suis heureusement sortie du puzzle du millénium. Finalement, cet être ne m'avait absoulment pas manqué ! Non mais pour qui il s'est pris de m'embrasser, la seule personne qui peut faire ça, c'est …Ouais ça fait très la meuf qui sort avec son mec depuis plusieurs moi m'enfin…je sais même pas si on sort ensemble.

- C'est bon, je suis réveillée, murmurai-je pour le rassurer.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je vais transformer ses parties génitales en pâtée et les donnés à des chiens enragés…quoiqu'il en soi il faut en finir avec ces histoires pour récupérer Yugi, Eléonor, Sébastien et les autres.

- …Par ma faute, c'est également ma faute si Eléonor a agi ainsi à cause moi, de notre passé.

Je lis une énorme tristesse dans les yeux du pharaon, Eléonor ne lui simplifie pas non plus la vie. Son visage triste me donne presque les larmes aux yeux, je prends l'initiative de le prendre dans mes bras pour une amicale acolade.

A ma plus grande surprise, il se laisse faire et niche son visage dans le creu de mon cou en murmurant le prénom de son ancienne esclave.

*=.=*

Tandis que les autres parlent de contacter Kaiba pour un voyage en Floride, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi, mais je suis sûre d'y croiser des Japonais…Je reste sur le côté avec June, je comptais lui parler en priorité de la suite des choses.

- Tu veux aller rejoindre Eléonor et Yugi ?! S'insurgea mon amie, outrée.

- Chuuut ! Moins fort voyons !

- Mais tu réfléchis parfois ma vieille ? Enchaîna-t-elle un ton plus bas.

- Vieille…vieille, je suis à peine plus âgée de pile deux mois…

- Cela n'empêche pas que ce serait idiot de te faire enlevée par le seau d'orichalque, surtout maintenant…

- June…

Je pose une main sur son épaule, gardant un visage sérieux – chose très rare.

- J'ai pris ma décision, j'ai promis à Atem que je ne ferai pas de duel contre lui pour le confronter au Seau d'Orichalque mais je n'ai pas précisé que je n'affronterai pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai été fourbe dans ma manière de faire, mais on finit toujours par me pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel adversaire comptes-tu prendre ?

- J'hésite encore, j'ai une idée en tête mais, c'est une bonne et une mauvaise idée à la fois…

Je prendrai ma décision ce soir, ai-je choisi pour livrer ce duel ? Je vous laisse prendre les paris…

Je passe l'après-midi dehors, pendant que les autres s'arrachent les cheveux à trouver des solutions – je ne parlerai même pas de l'appel qu'ils ont passé à Kaiba, celui-ci a pété un plomb sur Atem en apprenant que Yugi avait perdu un duel.

J'attends que le temps passe, atablée en buvant un verre d'eau – ça fait très « je m'en fiche complètement de ce qui se déroule en ce moment – mais personne ne semble me le repprocher.

- Lorène ?

Je suis le son de cette voix et aperçois mon grand blond préféré, il s'installe à côté de moi et faucalise son regard sur moi.

- Dis…ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fait de duel ? Demandai-je

Joey lève les yeux au ciel d'un air pensif, oui c'est dur à imaginer mais c'est possible.

- Depuis Bataille ville donc un peu plus d'un mois, on ne sait toujours pas qui est le plus fort d'entre nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- …Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour faire un duel amical, déjà qu'Eléonor n'est plus là donc je pense que nous ne sommes pas du tout au sommet de notre énergie.

- Justement ! L'interrompis-je en plaquant les mains sur la table, ça me permettra de savoir mon véritable potentiel ! Allez…tu as peur de m'affronter ?

- Tu rêves ! Très bien, si tu insistes, en duel !

…Je suis désolée Joey, on me pardonne toujours, mais m'en voudras-tu de te désigner pour cet infâme rôle ?


	39. Chapter 39

J'ai finalement pris la décision d'affronter Joey en duel. Il n'a pas l'air de douter un instant que je compte me servir de lui comme cobaye pour retrouver Yugi, Pegasus, Eléonor et Sébastien de l'autre côté, dans le côté obscure de la force si on veut.

Discrètement, je jette quelques coups d'œil à droite à gauche, afin d'être sûre que personne – et en particulier Atem – ne nous voient partir au loin.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire ce duel un peu plus loin ? Demanda le grand blond, soudainement méfiant.

Une excuse, rapide si possible…

- Pour ne pas que tout le monde t'entende lorsque je t'aurai lamentablement vaincu ! Répondis-je sur un ton déjà victorieux.

- T'es déjà petite mais si tu rajoutes tes chevilles qui enflent et ta grosse tête, je pourrai t'envoyer au cirque et gagner un peu d'argent.

Touché, je m'avoue vaincue sur ce point, précision, je ne suis pas si petite que ça…Après quelques hésitations, je décide de m'arrêter sur un terrain plat, une petite montagne cachant la vue au campingcar. Je redoute encore l'attention que le Seau d'Orichalque va produire, je ne pense pas qu'un cercle verdâtre avec des rayons de lumière qui fusent un peu partout est la chose la plus discrète qui existe. Le seul moyen est de l'activer en fin de partie.

- C'est l'heure du duel mon Chou, murmurai-je en vérifiant mon deck. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te battre cette fois.

- C'est bien ce qu'on va voir ma petite…

Le dernier duel auquel j'ai été confrontée remonte à avant-hier soir, j'espère avoir perdu la main…Mode noob activate !

- Bon, comme on dit, « les filles d'abord », je t'en prie Joey, à toi.

Cette gratuitée, ma seule satisfaction est son regard noir, j'aime me faire détester ainsi.

- J'en conclus que t'es un mec et que tu te cammoufle assez bien au niveau du balcon, hein…

Que les petits qui n'ont pas compris le minuscule sous entendu ne me demande pas de le traduire…Pour débuter, il invoque son légendaire « Axe Raider » [1700/1150] et pose deux cartes face cachées.

Là se passe un moment de réflexion durant lequel je me demande si il vallait mieux faire durer le duel et perdre petit à petit ou alors…jouer normalement pour perdre en fait…

- Mh, j'invoque mon Axe Raider [1700/115] en mode attaque, ainsi que deux cartes face cachées.

- Tu me copies pour devenir la meilleure ?

- Pas besoin de ça, voyons.

Et si la dernière carte de mon deck s'avère être le Seau d'Orichalque ? J'aurai l'air bien fine, surtout que mon deck comporte plus que carte que celui de Joey…rahhh, c'est quoi ce deck de hasard !

- Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, surtout si tu veux t'améliorer. J'active la carte magique « Renfort de l'armée », cela me permet de retirer « La Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline » [2300/0] de mon deck. J'invoque ensuite le monstre « Epée d'Alligator » [1500/1200]. Mon tour est terminé.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas invoqué sa Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline d'abord ? J'aurai pu la détruire avec l'une de mes cartes, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas censé le savoir…Je pioche, je sais presque ce que je dois faire pour remporter le duel, mais pour l'inverse, c'est plus complexe.

- Je pose un monstre face caché, Axe Raider, détruis son Epée d'Alligator » !

- J'active la carte piège « Dé crâne », le nombre inscrit sur le dé divisera l'attaque de ton monstre !

Allez, c'est le moment de faire un six ma vieille, un six, un six ! Le petit squelette lance son dé rouge en me narguant, crois-moi mon petit, on a exactement la même envie.

- Oh putain, murmurai-je tout bas. 1700 divisé par 1, ça va être vite fait.

Pour utiliser une expression que je n'aime pas trop en ce moment, j'ai une chance de cocu, j'aurai essayé que je n'y serai pas parvenue…Le guerrier lézard de Joey se trouve envoyé au cimetière et réduit les points de vie de son propriétaire à 3800.

- Mon tour est fini.

Joey rage d'avoir perdu à ce jeu de hasard mais retrouver vite son sourire arrogant.

- Tu vas vite te retrouver en bas, j'invoquer le Guerrier Panthère [2000/1600] en mode attaque !

Le guerrier panthère est une des cartes les plus fortes de Joey, mais le souci est qu'il doit sacrifier un monstre sur son terrain pour pouvoir attaquer avec ce monstre.

- Tout d'abord, Axe raider, détruis son monstre face caché !

- Désolé, c'était mon Mur des Illusions [1000/1850], non seulement tu vas perdre 150 points de vie mais ton Axe Raider va retourner dans ta main, t'empêchant de m'attaquer avec ton Guerrier Panthère !

Je dois m'assurer de rester première tant que je n'ai pas récupéré le Seau d'Orichalque. Joey conclut son tour en grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'oreille humaine. Je combine les effets de la marmitte d'Avidité et d'Elégante Charité, aucune trace du Seau d'Orichalque. On dirait que les invités aiment se faire désirer décidément…

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Pourquoi on me pose toujours cette question quand j'enchaine ces deux cartes ? C'est toujours le cas en plus…ces cartes m'ont seulement permise de dire bonjour à Âme de Pureté, ma carte maîtresse.

- Non, non, c'était histoire de voir ce qui pourrait m'aider, rien de plus. Répondis-je sur un ton purement innocent.

En triant ma main, je me rends compte que le temps avance et que le soleil se met déjà à décliner, le soir tombe très vite ici. Un léger frisson vient réveiller tout mon être, je pose un simple monstre face caché, histoire de renforcer mes défenses.

- J'invoque Kojikocy [1500/1200] en mode attaque.

- A tes souhaits. Comment il s'appelle ?

- Kojikocy…

Tout de suite, il me vient plusieurs questions, c'est mon oncle biologique qui a donné le nom des cartes où il y a une société comme Pokèmon qui est spécialisé pour donner des noms idiots à des monstres ? Kojikocy…Koji-cocu ? M'enfin, rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à me poser cette question ?

Son monstre au nom dégueulasse sert de sacrifice pour laisser la voie au Guerrier Panthère. Je perds 300 points de vie, remettant les compteurs à presque égalité. Joey pose un nouvelle carte face cachée et achève son tour.

Pendant ce temps, je l'observe se concentrer sur son jeu, j'ai rarement l'occasion de le voir ainsi, il a l'habitude de s'énerver beaucoup durant ses duels. Celui-ci lui parait anodin, peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il est plus calme. Des bruits de pas interrompent ma pensée, j'aperçois une silhouette non loin de nous. L'obscurité m'oblige à plisser les yeux pour en déssiner la silhouette exacte : grande, très fine, et surtout les cheveux…manquait plus que lui…

- Oh Yugi, il y a un problème ? S'exclama Joey tout naturellement.

- Les choses sont comme elles sont, vous faîtes un duel « amical » j'imagine ?

Vu la manière dont il a insisté sur le mot « amical », il est clair qu'il sait exactement ce que je réserve à Joey, ou plutôt à ma propre âme. Je n'oublie pas pour autant que c'est mon tour, je pioche et c'est là que…bingo ma fille, il faut forcément que tu pioches le Seau d'Orichalque lorsque le pharaon fait son apparition. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller aux côtés des autres…peut-être est-ce June qui l'a prévenu, c'est possible.

- J'invoque l'Assaillant [censured] [1700/1600] en mode attaque. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire une thèse philosophique sur son effet, Assaillant, attaque son Guerrier Panthère !

Attaque KAMIKAZEEEE !

- J'active une carte piège dont je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer non plus « Anneau de destruction ».

Magnifique Fail, nous perdons tous deux 1700 points de vie, c'est bon d'un côté, plus vite je descends vers le 0, plus vite je pourrai activer la carte du Seau d'Orichalque. Plus que 2000 points et c'est du tout cuit. Son action me donne même une idée de comment arriver encore plus vite au point de non retour.

- Je termine mon tour, à toi.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, j'imagine. Se vanta-t-il avec un énorme sourire victorieux, bon, pour éviter les surprises, j'active « Bourse », cette carte me permet d'échanger une carte de ma main contre celle que je veux dans ta main.

Tu pouvais pas le faire le tour précédent, non ?! Tu vois, avant que je pêche le Seau d'Orichalque par exemple ! J'avance à pas de souris vers Joey, presque honteuse, à l'instant où il va voir cette carte, il va peut-être comprendre des choses…quoique, désolé, on parle de Joey dans ce cas, donc rien n'est moins sûr. Sur le côté, Atem jette des regards insistant à ma main, il n'a même pas besoin d'intervenir.

Arrivé à environs un mètre du grand blond, je lève ma main au niveau de ses yeux. J'évite de le regarder, je redoute un petit peu sa réaction.

- Voilà, j'ai pris, comme je suis sympa, je te laisse choisir la carte que tu préfères.

Sans jeter un œil à sa main, je prends au hasard l'une d'entre elles. En retournant de mon côté du terrain, je constate les cartes qu'il me reste.

- Hinotama, Âme de pureté et de lumière [2000/1800], La Magicienne des ténèbres [2000/1700], Elfe des Ténèbres [2000/800], Elfe mystique [800/2000] et le profaneur de tombes. Eh…une minute, où est passé le Seau d'Orichalque ?!

- Il est ici, répondit mon adversaire en la plaçant entre son index et son majeur droit. De toute façon, tu n'en avais pas besoin, c'est un duel amical, n'est-ce pas ?

Rahh mince, il a échangé le Seau d'Orichalque contre son profaneur de tombe, je connais pas grand-chose sur cette carte…

- Mon tour n'est pas terminé, rajouta-t-il en s'emparant d'une carte de sa main. J'invoque La Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline [2300/0] en mode attaque ! Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline, détruis son Mur des illusions [1000/1850] !

Mince, vu que mon Mur des Illusions l'oblige à reprendre son monstre en main, il n'aura pas à passer sa carte en mode défense. Par contre, il ne pourra pas utiliser son Guerrier Panthère…Pfff, le principal but de ce duel ne sera jamais atteint et ça m'étonnerait que Joey active le Seau d'Orichalque, surtout maintenant et contre moi.

Si je pouvais avoir un éclair de génie, juste de quoi avoir un moyen de récupérer mon Seau d'Orichalque…vu que je n'ai plus à me dépêcher, je lis la description du profaneur de tombre « Vous pouvez prendre une carte magie dans le cimetière de l'adversaire et l'activer durant votre tour. Vous subissez 2000 points de dommage à la fin du tour. » …je t'aime Dieu.

- Très bien, j'invoque d'abord l'Elfe des Ténèbres en mode attaque. Je sacrifie 1000 de mes points de vie pour attaquer ton Guerrier Panthère !

Je termine mon tour en déposant le profaneur de tombes sur le terrain. Je dois attendre un tour avant de pouvoir l'activer, carte piège oblige. Au tour suivant, je m'en irai avec le Seau d'Orichalque. Il faut juste que Joey n'arrive pas à m'enlever mes 1000 derniers points de vie, ce qu'il m'étonnerait grandement.

- Pourquoi tu l'as gardé dans ton deck ? M'interrogea-t-il les yeux plantés dans les miens.

- Mh…j'ai oublié de l'enlever depuis le dernier duel d'Eléonor contre Atem.

- Ca t'amuse de mentir ?

- Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, lâchai-je ironiquement en réponse à son ton sec. Je ne comptais pas m'en servir.

- Si c'est le cas, regarde-moi quand tu le dis.

- Pas question

Ca reviendrait à mentir de manière délibérée, même en croisant les doigts j'aurai 2 années de malheur. Vous serez d'accord pour dire que je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment.

- Je pose un monstre face caché et je termine mon tour.

C'est parti, Eléonor, attends-moi, j'arrive.

- J'active d'abord la carte magie « Destruction de carte », toutes les cartes se trouvant dans notre main rejoignent le cimetière. En suite, j'active la carte piège que tu m'as passée « Profaneur de tombes », ce tour-ci, je peux récupérer une carte magie de ton cimetière et l'activé pour ce tour.

- Me dîtes pas que…murmura le pharaon.

- Je décide de faire appel au tout puissant Seau d'Orichalque !

Je fais glisser la carte terrain dans la fente dédié aux effets terrains. Un cercle annoté de symbole alchimisque se créée au sol et s'étend jusqu'à nos talons. Mes monstres obtiennent des yeux shités et 500 points d'attaque supplémentaire.

- Je termine mon tour ! Annonçai-je.

Le petit profaneur de tombe représenté sur la carte apparaît devant moi et …me donne un coup de minipelle sur la tête pour diminuer mes points de vie à 0.

- Tu as gagné, Joey, tu es le meilleur entre nous. Dis-je en souriant légèrement gênée.

Je regarde méfiante les limites du cercle se rétrécir autour de moi, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, mais je ne compte pas m'y habituer pour autant. Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouve oppréssée dans une puissante étreinte. Pendant un moment, j'épprouve des difficultés à respirer, puisdes mains serrent mes épaules. Joey me secoue quelque peu, il sait que je vais bientôt partir.

- Abrutie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu l'as fait en face moi ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?! REPONDS !

- J'a…J'assume entièrement de t'avoir choisi toi plutôt qu'un de nos enemis pour ce duel. J'ai fait ça…parce que je dois aller rejoindre Eléonor, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer clairement mais, je ne saurai pas faire la même chose qu'Atem, affronter les méchants jusqu'à obtenir réparation, peu pour moi. E..Ecoute, je te l'ai à fait à toi pour une bonne ou mauvaise raison, je voulais absolument que tu récupères ma carte maîtresse…je n'ai pas besoin de la citer, autant perdre contre quelqu'un, ma fièreté m'oblige à perdre contre un duelliste qui a un cœur.

A la fin de mon monologue, vient une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie, j'ai l'impression d'être à la fois clouée au sol mais aussi aspirée dans les airs, comme dans les attractions à sensation forte. Pour sceller une dernière fois mes paroles, je me sers de l'emprise de Joey pour me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue droite. Après, ce fut le vite total.

(~-*~*-~)

Pas un son, pas une image, ni une seule sensation, le vide. Le genre d'instant où on se demande si on n'est pas passé par une faille spatio-temporelle. « Je pense donc je suis » a dit quelqu'un, soit, je dois encore être vivante…

_- « Réveille-toi, feignasse ! »_

Nannnn, je voulais rester comme ça encore un peu plutôt qu'être réveillée par une voix stridente qui me crie dessus comme si j'étais juste à côté. Similaire au comportement matinal, j'ouvre une paupière puis l'autre.

_- « Ah bah enfin… »_

Cette voix me dit légèrement quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me trouble le plus. Pourquoi suis-je dans une boule rouge flottante dans un décor dégueulasse semblable au dessin d'un môme de 4 ans avec deux couleurs, rouge et noir ?

- Kékécé ? Dis-je en me redressant sur mes genoux.

_- « Ce sont les enfers, tu es morte. Tu vas être violée jour et nuit sans pouvoir rien y faire, tu devras laver des slips sales jusqu'à en avoir l'odeur imprimée dans tes narines. »_

Cet humour – si on peut appeler ça un humour – ne fait aucun doute, je scrute le paysage. Des kilomètres de petites boules flottantes ressemblant à la mienne errent dans cet espace. En me retournant, j'aperçois Eléonor, allongée sur le ventre, bras pliés pour permettre à ses mains de soutenir sa grosse tête.

- Ca faisait longtemps…murmurai-je bien bête maintenant que j'ai ce que je voulais.

- Lorè-chan ! S'exclama une voix sympathique à droite d'Eléonor.

- Yugi-kun ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Le jeune homme a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, un sourire qui réchauffe mon cœur après les larmes versées par son double.

- Moi aussi…bien que ce ne soit pas une si bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire qu'on t'a vaincu avec le Seau d'Orichalque…

- On va dire ça…

La jeune blonde de 3000 ans et Yugi me dévisagent, je me demande par où je dois commencer.

_- « C'est-à-dire ? D'ici, je peux pas lire tes pensées, c'est bête, j'aimerai savoir toutes les cochonneries que tu as faites durant mon absence. »_

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir.

_- « Ca veut tout dire, t'as galoché qui ? »_

Quel tact...je la laisserai lire mes souvenirs lorsque nous serons à nouveau réunie, je me vois mal expliquer devant Yugi que son troisième double maléfique est un masochiste. Déjà qu'il faut préserver son innocence.

- C'est moi qui ai activé le Seau d'Orichalque.

_- « Ouah…t'as des couilles ma vieille, faudra que je vérifie sous la douche. »_

- Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as manqué finalement…Soupirai-je une main dans mes cheveux.

_- « Mhhh, je t'ai manqué alors ? »_

Autant qu'une moule qui a perdu son rocher, si tu savais.

- Bref, j'ai un peu perdu mais pas tellement.

- Je ne te comprends pas Lorène, m'interrompit Yugi interloqué.

_- « AHAHAH ! Tu as fait exprès de perdre ?! »_

…Comment fait-elle ? Ca se voit tellement ? Si je ne dis plus rien, je me demande si elle va deviner contre qui j'ai perdu.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as joué la carte du Seau d'Orichalque et tu as fait exprès de perde. Résuma le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores, …il ne manquerait plus que tu l'ais fait contre un de nos amis…

Silence pesant, sourire forcé, triturant mes doigts, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Eléonor se foute encore plus de moi et n'explose de rire.

_- « Oh my my my Egyptian god. __J'ai vraiment trop trop trop hâte de revenir, juste pour voir tout ce que tu as pu faire, c'est pour cette unique raison que tu m'as manquée ! Ah ah ! »_

- …Lore-chan, tu as fait un duel contre qui ? Contre…Joey ?

- Dans le sens « y en a qui cumulent », j'arrive à la tête du classement, je sais. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire Yugi, cela concerne Atem et c'est très important.

C'est une technique de raconter un peu ce qu'il s'est passé mais surtout pour ne pas revenir sur le duel. Il aquiesce pour que je puisse commencer.

- Il y a plusieurs semaines, bien avant la phase finale du tournoi de Battle city, j'ai rencontré un esprit, te ressemblant à quelques détails près. C'est un réel psychopate, Eléonor puissance 5.

_- « T'es méchante, c'est juste Atem. »_

Je secoue la tête en désacord.

- Non, lui je l'ai rencontré juste après avoir vu le psychopate. Enfin bref, Atem a beaucoup parlé de ce côté obscur de lui qui a pris le dessus lors de son duel. Je pense que c'est cet être maléfique-là…

Yugi reste pensif, Atem va devoir combattre cette partie maléfique, même si ça ne nous concerne pas directement.

- Au fait, repris-je, avez-vous croisé mon grand-frère ?

Eléonor me répondit d'un mouvement négatif de tête. J'avais un espoir de le trouver par ici, mais vu le nombre de bulle volante non identifiée, ça va prendre un long moment avant de le trouver…Ou alors, il y a la technique du « je gueule son prénom jusqu'à l'entendre me répondre ».

~(*w*)~

Il y a deux choses chiantes à vivre une fois dans la vie, la première est de mettre des œillets à toutes les feuilles de cours au mois de Juin. La deuxième est de planer dans une bulle vide dans un décor dégueulasse à te tourner les pouces.

_- « On peut jouer à « Où est Charlie » ici, la première qui trouve un mec s'appelant Charlie gagné. »_

Voici la troisième chose la plus chiante à faire.

- Très peu pour moi, Eléonor.

_- « Mh…au fait, tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis partie. »_

- Pour certaines choses, je préférerai t'expliquer une fois dans le même corps.

_- « Trop loin, la chambre des âmes t'arrangerais ? »_

Il est vrai que ce lieu irait parfaitement pour lui raconter ma conversation avec Kaiba.

- C'est possible ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, j'étais seule et le temps s'y était figé.

_- « Logique, imagine une seconde le puzzle de Yugi sans Atem, il y aura toujours un détail différent. »_

Elle a l'air d'en savoir un rayon, en même temps, c'est Eléonor, bête remarque. Je me pose confortablement sur le dos, en position dite « de la feignasse » les jambes tendues les bras derrière la tête.

~(*w*)~

A peine avons-nous changé de dimension qu'une rafale de vent nous fouette le visage, m'aveuglant à cause de quelques mèches dans le passage.

- Eh ! Tu veux nous déclencher un orage ou quoi ?! M'insurgeai-je en regardant la rivière déborder.

_- « Je vais éviter, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, ça a décolé le toit de la maison contenant tes pensées. J'ai pris 2 jours à tout trier, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de certaines choses. »_

- Rassurant…

Soudain, je vois le visage d'Eléonor se graver d'un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qu'on fait quand on attend quelque chose en particulier.

- …Problème ?

_- « Je veux savoir…qui t'as galoché ? »_

- T'es encore là-dessus ? D'abord désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas moi et c'est vachement trop compliqué à expliquer.

S'en suivit d'un petit rire me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je me dépêche de dévier la conversation. Je lui raconte en détail la nuit où j'ai appelé Kaiba, sa réaction et l' « aide » de Téa. L'esprit écoute attentivement puis s'assoit dans l'herbe, faisant mine de réfléchir.

_- « Quelle salope. »_

- Téa a juste voulu m'aider.

_- « Non, cette fois je parle de toi, Lorène. Même sous la torture, faut jamais plier à cette fille, surtout pour le « Kaibaaaa-kunnn ». A tous les coups, elle va s'en servir contre toi et j'en sais quelque chose, son ancêtre était comme elle. »_

Son…ancêtre ?

_- « Ouep, Anzu, ou la fille délicate qui observait Atem de loin en secouant du fessier si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

- Pas exactement, mais passons. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

_- « Comme tu le sais, ma rencontre avec Atem n'a duré que l'espace d'un jour avant mon exécution mais je profitais que Bakura s'en aller pier les tombes pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la ville. Anzu n'était pas une esclave, dommage d'ailleurs. C'était la fille de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bien placé dans l'Egypte Antique. Il avait des contacts avec le palais, tu imagines bien qu'Anzu en a profité pour demander à son père pour faire partie des futures épouses du futur pharaon. »_

Je vois pourquoi Eléonor n'apprécie pas Téa, si leurs passés se sont croisés, je m'attends au pire.

_- « Elle n'en a pas eu le temps, ce fut l'une des périodes les plus belles de ma vie… »_

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

_- « Une petite menace au palais, la dépouille d'ancien conseiller du pharaon, pas besoin d'un dessin. Anzu s'est suicidée peu après ça, enfin, je crois. »_

- Tu…crois ?

Remarquant que cela insinuait qu'elle avait peut-être tué Anzu, Eléonor secoue rapidemment ses mains en ma direction.

_- « Non non ! J'ai dit que je croyais parce que son corps a été retrouvé à des kilomètres de chez elle avec son cheval. Son pied était coincé sur la partie censée l'aider à monter dessus. Elle a donc été traînée jusqu'à mort s'en suive donc je ne sais pas si elle s'est suicidée ou si c'était un accident. »_

-…Question glauque, si c'était à des kilomètres, comment ont-ils fait pour la retrouver.

_- « Réponse glauque, dans sa chute, elle s'était peut-être ouverte la tête mais en tout cas, il y avait une ligne de sang jusqu'à son corps. »_

Uw ! C'est dégoûtant, j'ai mal pour elle, même si elle n'est plus maintenant.

- Une minute, pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est manipulatrice ? Repris-je.

_- « Oh, j'avais été la voir pour lui demander de l'aide pour approcher le pharaon, elle m'a ri au nez et le lendemain, même Bakura était au courant de ce que je lui avais dit. »_

Mfff', j'espère vraiment que ce ne sera pas le cas, déjà qu'entendre la rumeur selon laquelle j'ai embrassé Yugi s'est limite. Alors si j'entends que je drague Kaiba, ça va empirer, d'autant plus que maintenant, je ne suis plus si seule.

_- « Dis, t'aimes bien Joey, je me trompe ? »_

- M'ui pourquoi ?

_- « Rien, je me disais qu'avec tous ce qu'il pourrait tourner, Serenity la sœur de Joey qui aime Kaiba, toi qui aimes Joey mais qui sous la torture a du glisser des mots doux à Kaiba et Kaiba qui, de règle général, ne m'aime pas moi. Ca va foutre un de ses bordels. J'aime ça »_

- J'aime aussi voir le bordel, sauf quand ça me concerne.

_- « Rappelle-toi surtout la fois où Serenity a surpris Kaiba dans tes bras, tu t'es disputée avec Joey. »_

- C'était pas pareil à ce moment-là, tu sais bien que sur le papier, les choses sont différentes.

Eléonor hausse les épaules, tout compte fait, je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux que les choses s'arrêtent là tout de suite. Ca serait top pour ma vie sociale, je ne serai pas obligée d'aller vivre en hermite en trouvant le peu de contact humain dans les MMORPG.

_- « Tu veux vraiment arranger les choses avec Kaiba ? »_

- Bah, pas tellement mais ce serait bête d'être en gueguerre pour une chose pareille.

_- « Soit, tu fous la merde entre lui et Mokuba donc soit il te chasse du Japon avec ces hommes et vous déclenchez à vous deux une troisième guerre mondiale soit il sera obligé de capituler. »_

Connaissant Kaiba, je sens que la première proposition est la plus plausible.

_- « Tu peux aussi t'arranger avec Serenity pour t'infiltrer dans sa vie privée mais vu les relations Joey/Kaiba, ça ne va pas aller. Il reste Pegasus. »_

- Pegasus ?

_- « Bah, la Kaibacorp est principalement composée de système technologique afin de rendre plus agréable le jeu créé par Maximilien Pegasus. Pegasus est ton oncle, si tu avais oublié je te le rappelle. »_

Je récapitule, option n°1 : Guerre Mondiale à 99%, option n°2 : risque de guerre entre Kaiba et Joey 100%, option n°3 : Aide de Pegasus, risque : -2 %. Le choix risque d'être compliqué.

_- « Après tu as encore le temps, je te rappelle que ça fait déjà deux jours que je suis ici, et qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier. La seule chose positive, c'est que j'ai enfin vu des gens non Japonais. »_

Mal aux jambes, je m'allonge juste à côté d'Eléonor, qu'est-ce que des âmes perdues peuvent faire dans un cas pareil ?

- Parier sur les prochaines âmes perdues.

_- « La dernière fois, tu as perdu, tu veux retenter ? Si tu te trompes, tu devras aller à l'école travestie en Kaiba. »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

_- « De la fièreté, je pourrai mourir en paix – si je peux me permettre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »_

Quelque chose d'assez humiliant de préférence, sans oublier qu'on se ressemble donc ça pourrait se retourner contre moi au final.

- Si j'ai raison, tu devras remettre une tenue de l'époque où tu étais esclave et t'excuser auprès d'Atem, telle une soumise.

_- « Tu touches ma corde sensible à ce que je vois. Parfait, je parie que la prochaine personne à nous rejoindre – que nous connaissons, il en va de soit – sera Mai Valentine. Réfléchis bien, elle a perdu une fois et a été sauvée par après, une fois pas deux. »_

- Bien pensé, mais je crois qu'elle ne fera pas de nouveau duel pendant un moment, je parie sur Joey.

_- « Un duel pour Mai, qui sait. Que les paris soient ouverts ! »_

Nous nous serrons la main pour sceller notre échange.


	40. Chapter 40

Moi, Lorène Yuurei, alias Eléonor Pegasus ou la scizophrène malgré elle, a une question à poser. Lorsqu'on a atterri dans un univers dégueulasse dans une bulle, à quoi pouvons-nous jouer pour nous occuper ?

_- « Pierre papier ciseau ! S'exclama l'ancienne esclave en me tendant son poing, 220 à 0 ! »_

Je haussais les épaules en remarquant ma nouvelle défaite. Je pense que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir à partie de 110 parties perdues.

- Tu penses que je n'ai toujours pas compris ta technique ? Dis-je d'un ton lassé.

_- « Si, je sais très bien que tu le sais, mais tu es assez bête pour avoir fait 220 parties contre moi… »_

Pas faux, mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, à part peut-être quand Yugi me fait la morale sur le fait d'avoir affronté Joey en duel – notez le nombre de sous entendus que m'envoyait Eléonor pour savoir ce dont j'avais parlé avec Atem et l'esprit maléfique.

- Lore-chan, m'interpella le jeune Yugi, est-ce que les autres ont une piste sur ce qu'ils doivent faire pour vaincre ce Dartz ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai aucune idée, à la base, ils comptaient sur Kaiba mais je te laisse deviner la réponse. Si il continue à refuser les demandes de nos amis lorsqu'on a besoin de lui, il va vite nous retrouver, ainsi que les autres.

Remarquant ma remarque péssimiste, je regrette directement mes paroles. Pourtant, celles-ci étaient bien fondées, même si le pharaon s'en veut toujours pour ce qui est arrivé à Yugi, c'est bien le seul à pouvoir combattre Dartz. Sans oublier qu'il n'y a pas que Dartz dans cette histoire, Mai et ses accolytes aussi…

- Le problème ici, poursuivis-je. C'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si un ami – ou même un énemi – a perdu un duel. Les chances de les retrouver ici sont minimes…

_- « Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de perdre notre pari ou parce que tu le penses vraiment ? »_

- Je dois bien dire que les deux sont vrais.

Nous méditons tout les trois sur ces paroles. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, cela peut faire des heures ou même des jours que nous sommes perdus dans ce monde parallèle. Yugi s'est absenté il y a quelques temps est revenu sans que nous n'y prêtions attention, le sourire confiant qu'il affichait m'ôtait toute envie de le questionner.

- YUUUUGIIII ! Hurla une voix tellement forte que je ne pus la reconnaître.

Alerté, Yugi, Eléonor et moi pivotons en direction de l'appel et scrutons l'horizon. A l'instant où j'avais trouvé le personnage à la voix de stentor, je ne sais pas quelle émotion devait dominer : la crainte, la joie, les remords ou avoir un sourire triomphal.

_- « …Meeerde, Joey ! »_

Je fais ce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire, j'éclate de rire sans aucune raison – ce qui le rend perplexe. Sa bulle s'approche de nous, Yugi a l'air à la fois aux anges de revoir son meilleur ami mais aussi déçu. Il essaie de garder un grand sourire pour l'accueillir. Eléonor – égale à elle-même – le siffle et le hue sans une once de méchanceté.

_- « Contre qui t'as perdu ? » _S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

- Mai Valentine, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Eléonor commence à faire semblant de pleurer comme une enfant de 4 ans.

_- « Tu te rends compte que j'avais parié sur toi comme mon poulain ? A cause de toi la grande méchante va m'obliger à me remettre en esclave sexuelle ! »_

J'avais parlé de ça dans le pari ? Ou ça l'arrange de le croire ? Je n'ose pas une seconde prendre la parole et évite le regard furtif qu'il me lance.

- Je déduis que tu es Eléonor, soupira-t-il ne relevant pas le mot « sexuelle » à mon grand bonheur. Je peux savoir l'objet de votre pari ?

- J'aimerai savoir aussi ! Ajouta Yugi, perdu.

Ce fut un honneur pour la jeune blonde de détailler sa future sentance. Je n'aurai pas à me déguiser !

_- « Eh bien, ma chère Lorène et Eléonor – c'est-à-dire moi-même – avions pour objectif de deviner qui serait le prochain duelliste proche qui serait envoyé ici. Vu que j'avais parié sur Mai Valentine, j'ai perdu et vu que Lorène avait parié sur TA défaite, elle n'aura pas à subir ma sentance suprême…c'est pas juste ! »_

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

- C'était ça où je finissais travestie en Kaiba, crois-moi, je préfère être réaliste qu'optimiste sur le coup…

L'ambiance est comme je l'imaginais, légèrement tendue. Nous ne parlons que très brièvement des duels, Joey nous a partagé son impression sur Mai, il pense qu'elle va repasser du bon côté de la force.

Aussi maladroite que moi pour changer de conversation, Eléonor décide de rompre le silence pour poursuivre une conversation que nous avions eu il y a peu de temps.

_- « Je te jure, ma canne en sucre, je ne pense pas avoir tué Anzu. »_

Je la dévisageai quelques instant.

- Tu sais, ma fleur au chocolat, je n'en doute pas, te connaissant, tu l'aurais humilié devant Atem avant…

- De qui parlez-vous ? Intervint le duelliste Champion.

Voyant la réponse toute prête d'Eléonor, je me dépêche de la devancer.

- Une fille de l'Egypte ancienne.

_- « Huhu, pas qu'une simple fille, l'ancêtre de Téa, qui a connu une horrible fin. »_

- Mais nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je en foudroyant Eléonor de mes grands yeux.

Eléonor glousse à mes mots, je souhaite vraiment qu'elle ne dise pas de manière crue la manière dont Anzu est partie, moi je m'en fiche, mais sûrement pas Yugi et Joey.

- Ah, en parlant de Téa, j'en ai appris des nouvelles de toi, Lorène. Reprit la grand blond aux yeux bruns.

Je frissonne, j'ai peur de savoir de quoi il s'agit, Eléonor et Yugi semblent pendus aux lèvres de Joey.

- …Aboule, qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Ma méfiance paraît l'amuser et me fait languir en mimant de réfléchir. Je veux absolument savoir. Joey met alors ses poings de part et d'autre de ses joues, les paumes vers l'intérieur. Il prend une voix niaise et me lâche :

- Kaiba-kuuuuun.

…

…

_- « AHAHAH ! Tu l'imites bien, nah me dis pas que Téa t'as tout raconté ?! »_

- « Au fond, tu es une personne spéciale pour moi », je pense qu'elle m'a tout raconté et vu la pâleur du visage de Lorène, c'est effectivement ça.

Si l'humain pouvait réellement s'enflammer lorsqu'il est en colère alors j'aurai déjà fait fondre l'intégralité des bulles ici. Je sens mon visage aussi brûlant que des plaques de cuisson.

- Lore-chan, ça va ? S'inquiéta Yugi en réprimant un rire.

Je vais la buter, on ne va pas la retrouver cette fille…c'est alors que, malgré moi, mes yeux s'humidifient et des larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, je ne comprends même plus mon comportement. Mes amis ont cessé de rire et me regardent, l'air surpris.

- Lorène ?

Je respire et expire à plusieurs reprises avant d'essuyer mon visage d'un revert. Je reprends une posture on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse.

- Je vais la buter à coup de hache, des objections ?

Mes amis sont tellement surpris de mes réactions qu'ils ne disent rien, je prends ce silence comme un « Oui Lorène, va la tuer ».

_- « Tu sais, il y a plusieurs manières de faire payer ça à Téa »._

Bercé par la brise de la chambre d'âme, j'envoie un regard interrogatif à Eléonor.

_- « Soyons logiques, si tu t'en prends directement à elle, tu auras des soucis. Par contre, faire l'innocente puis un coup par derrière, c'est toujours désagréable. »_

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit « on répond les cons par le silence », je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de ne plus lui parler.

Ma proposition ne lui plut pas.

_- « Ca, c'est ce que tu fais à ton prof de Latin pour qu'il te donne des points en plus, mais tu peux simplement demander de l'aide à un certain esprit que je connais très bien… »_

- C'est-à-dire ?

_- « Il commence par Baku et finit par ra, je te parie que si je l'asticote un peu, j'aurai de quoi te vanger. »_

Il est certain que je veux faire payer à Téa d'avoir raconté ce qui était son idée mais la vangeance est une technique qu'il faut savoir utiliser à bon escient. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus, il faut que je règle en premier mon problème avec Kaiba.

- La violation de domicile, c'est passible de combien de temps de prison ? Demandai-je en baîllant.

_- « Ca dépend par où tu entres, les dommages collatéraux en somme, tu peux toujours te faire passer pour la fille d'un employer pour entrer puis enchaîner Kaiba à sa chaise. »_

-…Mais c'est pas con ! Enfin', je parle pas pour l'enchaînement mais pour me faire passer pour la gosse d'un de ses hommes en noir.

Eléonor montre sa fièreté, quand pense-t-elle à tout ça ? Je me le demande…je ne me rends toujours pas compte qu'elle sait tout de ma vie, alors que je n'ai le droit qu'une simple part de la sienne. Qui était-elle avant la mort de Bakura ? Elle a beau se décrire comme une méchante avec un simple fond de gentillesse envers les gens qu'elle aime, mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me montrer le reste de son passé.

_- « Lorène ? »_

- M'ui ? Tu me parlais ?

_- « Je disais, tu ne veux pas retirer ma sentance, vu que je t'ai aidé ? »_

Je rie devant son expression me suppliant d'abdiquer, je la regarde avec sadisme.

- Non mon chou.

_- « …T'es pas gentille. »_

Grâce aux allées et venues dans la chambre de l'âme, Eléonor et moi avons remarqué un phénomène plutôt inquiétant : il y a de plus en plus de bubulle dans le coin. Des centaines et des milliers d'âmes arrivent ici sans se douter de l'ampleur actuelle des choses. Comment de simples enfants, pour certains beaucoup plus jeunes que nous, ont pu se retrouver dans un duel contre le Seau d'Orichalque ?

_- « Dartz ne se soucie pas de se servir du seau d'orichalque, tout ce qu'il veut, ce sont ces âmes. »_

- C'est dur à avouer, poursuivis-je, mais je crois qu'Eléonor a raison, j'espère que le pharaon arrivera à mettre un terme à tout ça.

Tout à coup, je me rends compte que Joey et Yugi tournent de l'œil sans rien dire, leur bulle se met à disparaître.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Yugi les yeux perdant tout éclat. Je me sens partir…

Il ne crut pas si bien dire, quelques secondes plus tard, les boucliers se sont évaporés.

_- « Ca sent très, mais alors très mauvais ! S'exclama Eléonor, hey, Lorène, regarde là-bas, il ne te dit pas quelque chose ? »_

Je tente tant bien que mal d'apercevoir la personne dont elle parle. C'est un homme inconscient, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, un grand blond, coupe en pique, très musclé.

- C'est Raphaël ! M'écriai-je plutôt étonnée, celui contre qui le pharaon a perdu en se servant du Seau d'Orichalque !

_- « Cela veut dire qu'Atem a gagné contre lui ? »_

Cette question ne trouve pas de réponse tant que Raphaël est endormi, nous essayons à plusieurs reprises de le réveiller. Sans grand succès apparent, Eléonor continue de lui hurler dessus, nous vrillant les tympans.

- Quelle rustre…

Néanmoins, Raphaël reprend des couleurs et bouge peu à peu ses paupières.

_- « Tu disais ? »_

Lentement mais sûrement, il ouvre les yeux, s'habitude à l'environnement autour de lui puis nous dévisage à tour de rôle.

- Dartz…

_- « Quoi Dartz ? Il t'a envoyé ici pour détruire nos âmes ?! »_

Raphaël fait non de la tête.

- C'est lui…il a détrui ma vie…

Ses mots me glacent le sang, toute la rancœur que nous pouvions avoir contre lui s'envole aussitôt contre de la compassion, ou même de la pitié. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette barrière, je lui aurai bien fait un câlin, à cet inconnu.

Voyant que nous ne savions pas que dire, l'homme reprend la parole.

- Maître Dartz est en ce moment en plein duel contre le pharaon et Kaiba…

- Un duel ? Répétai-je, Yugi et Joey ont disparu il y a quelques instants, cela aurait-il un rapport ?

_- « C'est classe de ta part de questionner une personne sur son lit de mort. »_

- Arrête, il ne va pas mourir…on va tous mourir, nuance.

Raphaël bouge la main de haut en bas pour nous interrompre.

- Avant de partir, j'ai vu vos amis du côté de Dartz…c'est sûrement encore un de ses tours pour déstabiliser le pharaon.

Je le crois sur parole, disons que la situation actuelle ne lui donne que raison, par contre, il y a un point qui me chiffone encore.

- Si on suit ta version, cela veut dire que si nos amis sont vaincus…ils seront, morts ?

_- « Je n'espère pas, plutôt mourir que de servir dans ce monde pourri. »_

- Nos âmes vont servir à nourrir ce grand Léviatan, c'est la seule sortie possible, notre seul espoir reste le pharaon !

- C'est vrai que Kaiba niveau utilité…marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules.

Les minutes passent et j'ai la vague impression que nos âmes se rapprochent du trou, les gens autour de nous paraissent inanimés, il n'y a que nous qui sommes conscients de ce qu'il nous attend derrière ce gros œil.

Alors qu'Eléonor et moi entamons une dernière prière, plusieurs bulles se forment autour de nous.

_- « Le transport en partence de l'Amérique à Pays non identifier est arrivé à destination, merci de votre confiance … »_

- On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas morts finalement, remarqua Raphaël en reconnaissant Yugi, Joey et les autres.

- Quel étrange rêve…Bailla Joey de retour parmis nous.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, mon cher Joey. Répondit l'âme de mon oncle, regarde autour de toi.

D'autres connaissances nous ont rejoint – Eléonor et moi évitons tout commentaire sur la présence de Kaiba.

_- « …Ne me dites pas qu'il reste juste Atem… »_

- J'en ai bien peur, dit Pegasus. D'ailleurs, qui est Lorène et qui est Eléonor ?

Nous lui répondons brièvement que ce n'est pas très important.

- Dartz joue selon ses propres règles, cela va être compliqué pour Atem. De plus, peu de choses peuvent détruire la puissance du Seau d'Orichalque.

- Et pourtant, ma chère nièce, il y a quelque chose que le pharaon possède pour déchainer une puissance bien supérieure. Comme vous le savez, c'est lors d'un voyage en Egypte qu'il m'est venu l'idée de créer le duel de monstre. A l'époque du pharaon, il y avait des rituels destinés à invoquer des monstres réels, ceux-ci existant dans un monde parallèle. Ce même monde était gardé par trois dragons : Timé, Christias et Hermocrate, certains d'entre vous les connaissent déjà.

Oh oui mon oncle, encore une autre histoire avant de crever !

- Ces trois dragons renferment un lourd secret que j'ai enfermé dans une carte.

…Logique ?

- Quel est ce secret ? Demanda Yugi.

- J'ai passé énormément d'année à parcourir le monde pour répondre à cette question, Yugi. J'ai d'abord cherché dans les plus petites choses de ce monde puis j'ai étudié les nombreuses galaxies.

Ah ouais…j'aurai fait pareil personnellement.*

- Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, seul cette peinture relevait l'existence de ces dragons. Je me suis donc demandé, si ces dragons, n'étaient pas plutôt des êtres humains.

C'est pas plus logique que le reste en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Et quelle est cette carte que tu as donnée au pharaon ?

Pegasus nous explique ensuite que Dartz, lors de la bataille finale de l'Atlantide, avait transformé ces humains en dragon pour les affaiblir. Car oui, quand on veut affaiblir un humain, on le transforme en dragon et non l'inverse.

- Le pharaon doit donc leur rendre leur forme humaine avant que nous ne disparaissions à jamais !

_- « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est prier, pour le pharaon. »_

_-*w*-_

C'est ce que nous avons fait, durant une bonne dizaine de minute, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte de ce que signifie dix minutes. Soudain, une brèche s'ouvrit dans le chao et des voix se dinstinguent dans le vide.

- Duellistes élus, par le pouvoir de l'Atlantide, nous vous libérons !

Un halo de lumière absorbe alors les sphères de Joey, Yugi et Kaiba. Ce sont eux les élus, il va falloir que je demande une explication de toute cette histoire à quelqu'un…

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir sortir ! Râla Pegasus.

_- « Chacun son tour, cher oncle, la jeunesse d'abord ! »_

Maximilien dévisage légèrement la silhouette de mon double, j'évite d'entrer dans leur conversation, sachant l'amour qu'ils se portent.

Nous nous avançons concidérablement vers le point de non retour, cet énorme œil absorbeur d'âme. C'est éffrayant, si les esprits à l'intérieur des bulles étaient conscients, je les imagine en train d'hurler à la mort – justement. Ce sont dans ces presques derniers instants qu'on est content de ne pas avoir fini les devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Chacun sa manière de positiver, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien encore d'avoir oublié les chaussettes sales cachées sous le lit…

- Je peux faire un jeu de mot particulièrement pourri sur notre peut-être fin ?

_- « Un jeu de mot tape à l'œil ? » Répondit Eléonor avec un grand sourire._

- J'allais dire qu'on nous a refilé le mauvais œil mais finalement, je ne peux pas te vaincre.

« IL EST TEMPS DE FAIRE REVIVRE LE GRAND LEVIATAN ! »

- … Vous entendez la même chose que moi ? Demandai-je tremblotante.

« QUE LA GRANDE CREATURE REPRENNE VIE »

« DITES ADIEU A VOS ÂMES »

_- « Impossible ! Le pharaon ne te laissera pas faire ! »_

Pour appuyer ces dires, toutes les sphères, sans aucune exception, scintillent puis disparaissent derrière une trainée de boules lumineuses. Ne reste donc dans ce monde qu'Eléonor et moi.

- C'est très mauvais signe. Eléonor ?

_- « Je n'ai pas bravé le temps pour finir manger par une créature ! C'est hors de question ! »_

- Tu as un plan ?

_- « …Pas vraiment », murmura-t-elle, perplexe._

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESISTER ! »

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, si Joey, Yugi et Kaiba sont sortis d'ici indem, ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent encore nous aider.

C'est le seul argument valable dans cette situation, nos bulles se mettent aussi à s'évaporer, Eléonor évoque son dernier recourt.

_- « Lorène, je ne sais pas si le pharaon aura la même idée, mais tant que nos âmes sont encore là, offrons-les en renfort. Une fois dans ce monstre, j'aurai beaucoup moins de pouvoir voir plus du tout. »_

Je décide de lui faire confiance, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Elle m'indique également d'offrir l'âme de mes cartes monstres, j'obéis à ses ordres et ferme les yeux, qui vivra verra comme dit le dicton…

Avant de me perdre dans les profondeurs du chao, je sens un souffle réconfortant me caresser la joue.

- Et si Yugi n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir à temps ?! S'exclama quelqu'un proche de moi.

Les yeux clos, je serre les poings, je suis revenue à mon corps sans savoir grâce à qui ou comment.

_« Grâce au pharaon Atem et aux autres âmes. Le comment est trop technique pour toi. »_

Elé..Eléonor ?

_« Ouvre les yeux, tout n'est pas encore fini, ou du moins, tes amis ne le pensent pas. »_

Mes paupières se lèvent tout doucement, le temps de m'habituer à la lumière. Ce bruit de moteur et d'hélice, nous sommes dans un hélicoptère de la Kaibacorp.

- Ah, Lorène ! M'appela le jeune Mokuba sur lequel j'étais appuyée. Enfin tu reviens parmis nous !

- Mh…Il semblerait bien oui, Yugi a réussi.

Un ange passe, c'est précisément maintenant que je comprends leur inquiétude : Yugi n'est pas parmis les passagers.

_« Et pourtant…il n'est pas coincé dans l'univers parallèle du léviatan. Du moins, il ne doit plus l'être. »_

- Yugi n'est pas ressorti avec nous…sanglota Téa.

Tristan et Joey gardent leur tête entre leurs mains, sans oser regarder en arrière. Croient-ils vraiment avoir fait cette immense erreur ?

_« Je sens la présence du pharaon, c'est un infime sentiment, mais assez fort pour m'atteindre. »_

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Yugi est bel et bien dans ce monde.

Comme prévu, j'attire les regards étonnés des autres, je vais finir par m'habituer à tout ça.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Rétorqua la brune les sourcils froncés.

Sans répondre dans l'immédiat, je change de bord et me colle au hublo qui me permets d'entrapercevoir l'île de Dartz s'enfoncer dans les abisses.

- Là où il y a Yugi, il y a Atem et là où il y a Atem, il y a Eléonor. Yugi est en vie et bien chez nous, je peux vous l'assurer.

Je me décalle légèrement sur le côté et pose une main sur l'épaule de mon blond préféré…avant de me rappeler que je déteste les hélicoptères.

- Lorène, tu rangeras ta chambre une fois en haut. Tu diras à Sébastien de remercier l'homme qui l'a ramené ici.

C'est ce que me dit ma mère en me voyant passer le seuil de la maison, je me demande si elle se rend compte que le monde était sur le point de disparaître. Je retiens que Chris a du ramener Sébastien ici quand j'étais dans l'hélicoptère de Kaiba.

Je fais la bise à ma mère avant de gravir les marches me séparant de ma chambre. Je remarque alors que ma mère a lavé tous mes vêtements sales qu'elle s'est amusée à accrocher tous mes soutiens gorges à la poignée de porte.

_« J'aime vraiment ta mère, elle me donne des idées. »_

Je reconnais bien son humour, ça me fait rire quelques secondes mais je range bien vite mes sous-vêtements, afin que cette blague reste entre nous trois. Avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je me colle au chambrant et crie le message de ma mère à Sébastien. Il me répond brièvement, sa voix ôte les dernières inquiétudes de mon âme, tout est bien fini.

-…Eh merde.

_- « Problème ? »_

- Vu que j'avais un peu prévu de finir le reste de mes jours en Amérique, j'ai laissé tomber les trois démonstrations de mathématiques à faire…et aussi l'expression écrite en français. Eh, je n'avais pas une expression orale en anglais ?

_- « Ou bien les examens de fin d'année qui approchent, tu avais oublié que ça commence aussi dans une semaine ? Ma chérie, si tu veux te mettre au boulot, fais-le tout de suite, il doit être déjà huit heure du soir. »_

Marchant à l'allure d'un mollusque vers ma chaise, je regrette déjà la défaite de Dartz sur mon plan scolaire. Je n'oublie pas que j'ai encore pas mal de problème à régler, Kaiba, Joey, Pegasus, Téa, je dois encore en avoir oublié. Sur le chemin du retour, June m'a bien dit de réfléchir – chose que je fais rarement oui – et de ne pas me presser car « je ne provoque que des catastrophes ». Ah~ plus aucun respect pour ses aînés.

_« Qui parle, allez, ma fille, au travail ! Pendant ce temps, je vais voir tout ce que j'ai raté ! »_

Soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer, je m'octroie une petite pause démérité avant de commencer. C'est un message de Joey : « Libère toi demain après l'école ».

_« Mhhh, se libérer, ça je sais faire. »_

Ahem, voilà au moins quelque chose de moins à faire.


	41. Chapter 41

Connaissez-vous cette sensation, celle qui vous submerge quand vous avez quelque chose d'important à faire ? Je me suis mise au défi de finir tous mes devoirs avant de répondre au moindre petit message. Je tourne la tête vers mon téléphone portable, 23h30…je suis large, en trois heures, je suis toujours à la même synthèse d'histoire.

- Je suis laaaarge, baillai-je en m'étirant les bras et les jambes.

_« Vaut mieux ça qu'être étroite, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Mes joues deviennent automatiquement rouges, je ne réfléchis même plus à ce qu'elle dit, chacune de ses paroles a un double fond.

J'ai déjà remis quelques cours au lendemain, au pire, ces examens ne paraissent pas très important à mes yeux, à part ceux dont la matière est annulée si nous réussissons.

- Franchement, comment peut-on passer du coq à l'âne aussi rapidemment. Il n'y a pas dix heures, nous flottions encore dans ce que j'appellerai le Chao.

_« Les personnes normales ne peuvent pas remarquer ce qui les dépasse. »_

Tu veux dire que nous ne sommes pas des personnes normales ?

_« De notoriété publique, je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps. Quand à toi, je peux affirmer que tu es de même nature que Yugi, à déterminer si lui est normal. »_

Tu me donnes mal au crâne, sérieusement…

Une fois la synthèse bouclée et quelques autres petits exercices un tentinet bâclés, je m'affale sur mon lit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sommeil suive.

Réveil dès sept heure, le retour de la petite routine matinale que j'affectionnais tant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et les détache de mon oreiller si moelleux. Habillée d'un simple jean long, d'un T-shirt noir sous un gilet, j'enfile mes baskets et me coiffe devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Vraiment, rien ne vaut ma petite maison ! Pas même la demeure de Pegasus ! Cela me rappelle une pensée que j'avais exprimée petite, après avoir intégré ma nouvelle famille.

- « Je vais devenir grande, écrire des livres et vivre dans un château grâce à ma fortune ! Je ferai aussi construire une petite maison juste à côté pour y mettre maman ! » Et dire que c'est peut-être possible.

_- « Qui sait, tu demandes qu'on construise une petite chapelle à côté de la demeure. »_

Oui ! Je demanderai à Chris la prochaine fois que je le verrai !

_« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu sais que ça fait 10 minutes que tu te coiffes… ? »_

Oui, oui, je sais mais aujourd'hui, je dois parler avec Joey, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir.

_« Ô ma petite Lorène devient une shoujo girl ! Tu espères quoi ? Qu'il te prenne dans ses bras saillants et qu'il te murmure des choses gênantes aux creux de l'oreille ? Ou bien qu'il te fasse un baise main tel un prince ? Sans oublier le petit baiser romantique à la fin… »_

- …Tu as dijoncté ?! Ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes !

_« Ou encore il te mordille le lobe d'oreille et te susure un magnifique « je t'aime », so sexy. »_

- Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour les miens, veux-tu ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que ce genre de petites attentions – bien qu'ayant une certaine quonotation perverse – t'intéressaient. Je suis agréablement surprise.

_- « Jamais de sexe sans préliminaire, après c'est le fouet et tout ce qui s'en suit ! »_

- … Ca m'aurait étonné.

- Lorène ! A la place de parler seule là haut, descends pour aller à l'école !

Ah mince ! Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac, vérifie bien que j'ai mon portable et mes cartes de duel de monstre, on ne sait jamais…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ajouta Sébastien en me voyant dévaler les marches.

Je lui tire la langue puis lui lance un sourire, s'il savait à quel point j'étais inquiète pour lui…

La journée n'est pas très longue, d'autant plus que certains de nos professeurs sont absents, nous ne demandons pas la raison mais June et moi avons une petite idée. Lors d'une des heures d'études, l'éducatrice nous permet de sortir dehors, vu qu'il ne reste qu'un seul cours avant d'avoir fini. Sandy, Alysson, Melissa, June et moi promettons de faire très attention et nous dirigeons ensemble vers le parc.

- Tu as remarqué que Michèle ne reste plus vraiment avec nous ? Demandai-je à ma voisine de trottoir.

- Elle est souvent avec Scarlett, elles passent leur temps à réviser à la bibliothèque. Sûrement pour préparer leur avenir…

Cette remarque me traverse l'esprit, encore quelques années puis j'irai à l'université, du moins, c'est ce qui était convenu à la base. Ai-je encore envie d'y aller ? Evidemment, je suis la seule des Yuurei à pouvoir espérer des études universitaires : ma mère actuelle a fait des études supérieures, mon père a arrêté avant elle pour s'engager dans l'armée de l'air. Le plus grand de mes frères a arrêté après deux ans de supérieur et Sébastien n'a jamais été fait pour les études, il va faire secrétaire pompier volontaire.

Nous nous installons dans le parc à quelques mètres de notre établissement, notre coin préféré reste le pont sur le lac.

- Hey ! Je vois Franklin ! S'écria Sandy en riant.

Franklin est notre petite tortue, nous la saluons à chaque fois que nous venons à cet endroit.

Durant notre petite pause, je jette des regards insistants à mon portable. Pour être claire, j'ai une fâcheuse envie d'envoyer un message à Kaiba. Certes, il est arrogant, le pire des enfoirés, orgueilleux, nombrilliste, obsédé par la victoire et très froid mais…

_« Mais tu l'aimes bien. »_

Aimer ne serait pas le bon verbe, je pense. Si je lui envoie un message, il aura mon numéro et le bloquera. Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien lui envoyer ?

_« Kaiba-kuuuuun ! »_

Surtout pas ! June me scrute des yeux, depuis combien de temps le fait-elle au juste ? Peu importe, je me lève et m'assois juste à côté d'elle.

- J'ai une question, tu crois que je devrai envoyer quoi à Kaiba ?

- Ah ça, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Quoi que je te dise, tu vas quand même faire l'inverse, c'est bien connu chez toi.

Eh ? Elle m'en veut pour quelque chose ? Ah oui…je lui avais dit que je comptais utiliser le Seau d'Orichalque, elle a voulu m'en empêcher mais j'ai fait la sourde oreille.

- Je vois à quoi tu fais référence…tu veux bien me pardonner ? Enchaînai-je avec des yeux de chien battu.

June soupire et croise les bras, je prends sa réaction comme un « oui » très agacé, mais ça reste un oui !

- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour les personnes que tu as surprises. Quand Atem et Joey sont revenus à la caravane, ils étaient totalement blancs de visage. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de l'effet que ça leur a fait de voir une amie se « suicider » sans n'avoir rien vu venir.

- Je l'accorde ce n'était pas très malin…de toute façon, je vois Joey aujourd'hui après les cours.

Un sourire malsain se forme sur son visage, si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle se trompe !

- Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'on aurait fini à cette heure-ci. Faut pas oublier que c'est grâce à moi qu'il a ton numéro.

- Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, dis-je ironiquement.

Ma réponse semble l'amuser, si elle aime tant se préoccuper de mes affaires, alors je vais le faire aussi !

- M'enfin, j'imagine qu'il te parlera surtout de…

- De quoi ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

JUNE JE TE HAIS ! J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça, je veux savoir moi ça a l'air intéressant !

- Bref ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, si tu dois envoyer un message au glaçon, écris-le avec ce que tu as là !

Elle pointe mon sternum avec son index.

_« Ta poitrine ? »_

Mais non, baka ! Elle parle de mon cœur…j'espère bien qu'elle parle de mon cœur…Je reprends mon téléphone en main sur la partie message, je ne sais comment traduire mes pensées. Tout à coup, mes mains se mettent à écrire un message, ce n'est pas Eléonor pourtant, j'en suis sûre.

_« Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais ? »_

Pas trop, mais bon, mieux vaut tenter quelque chose que de rester sur une défaite, je me trompe ?

Finalement, je suis mon intuition et vérifie à bien orthographier mon message. Je fais bien attention à ne pas ajouter de smiley, il serait capable de tout comprendre de travers.

« Je suis Lorène Yuurei. »

Pressant le bouton « envoyer », je prie qu'il ne me bloque pas, du moins pas directement. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment j'ai eu son numéro, je l'ai discrètement demandé à Mokuba dans l'hélicoptère. Je lui ai promis que j'essyais d'arranger les choses entre nous. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'heure de pause est bientôt terminée, j'éteins mon portable pour éviter qu'il ne sonne en classe – cela m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que nous retournons vers l'école, toujours en reconstruction.

Je sors du cours de français, soupirant bruyammant. J'ai des courbatures un peu partout à force de rester assise sur la même chaise à copier les références théâtrales.

- Allez Lolo, t'as un rendez-vous maintenant ! Me taquina June en passant à côté de moi.

Elle s'enfuit pour ne pas que je la frappe, je la poursuis en lui criant après. Nous rions aux éclats et atteignons la sortie, le souffle court.

- Tu vas voir toi ce que je vais te faire quand je te verrai avec Duke !

June hausse les épaules et me fait un clin d'œil.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu voies plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

Je l'aurai un jour celle-là ! C'est de bonne guerre…

Nous passons l'immense barrière de l'établissement, je regarde discrètement à droite et à gauche, sentant une légère chaleur au niveau des joues.

- D'accord que tu es à moitié blonde et que t'as des problèmes de vue mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, Cocotte.

L'appel de mon surnom me fait frissoner, ça faisait un petit moment, je pivote. Joey était déjà là, appuyé nonchalammant sur la barrière, habillé en uniforme scolaire.

_« So sexy. »_

Ahem.

_« Même si Atem le porte mieux, sans doute ! »_

Il me semblait bien.

- Désolé, on ne m'a pas équipé d'yeux derrière la tête à ma naissance mon Chou. Rétorquai-je le regard porté vers le ciel nuageux. Que me veux-tu ?

- Te rendre ceci.

Joey me tend une carte, je la reconnais sans aucun problème, c'est Âme de pureté et de lumière. Il n'a donc pas oublié et l'a gardé précieusement, mon visage s'illumine d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci d'en avoir pris soin ! M'écriai-je en m'emparant de ma carte maîtresse.

_« Rappelle toi ce que t'as dit June tout à l'heure. »_

- Ah oui, repris-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Pour notre dernier duel, j'imagine que je te dois des excuses et pas qu'un peu. J'aurai dû écouter June mais tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Un mini silence s'installe entre nous deux, je le laisse le temps de formuler sa réponse.

- Tu me l'as dit, oui, je n'avais pas envie de reparler de ça mais…j'ai vraiment envie de t'en foutre une pour ce que tu as fait.

Je le mérite en même temps…

- Mais bon, ça reste derrière nous tout ça. La prochaine fois, je préférerai que tu m'en parles, même si les choses sont trop compliquées pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais ressentir ce que Yugi et toi ressentez, d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés mais je ne suis pas un idiot non plus.

J'aquiesce ses paroles, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire, il me propose encore son aide.

- Tu es venu juste pour me rendre ma carte ?

- Euh…oui, il me semble.

_« Shoujo ? »_

Non non, hentai, nah mais j'ai rien contre les shoujos, c'est contre le personnage de shoujo, nuance.

- Ah non, j'allais oublier, tu sais pour ce que m'a raconté Téa, n'y fais pas attention. J'ai dû encore mal comprendre, je me trompe ?

En fait, il vient surtout me demander une confirmation.

- J'ai sûrement dit toutes les choses dont elle a parlé, mais ça venait d'elle, j'essayais juste d'arranger les choses entre Kaiba et moi.

- Ce type n'est qu'un arrogant plein de fric, laisse tomber sinon tu risques d'avoir des ennuis de sa part.

- C'est hors de question, je préfère essayer que d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Le ton hausse d'un moment à un autre, cette fois, je suis sûre de ce que je fais.

- Le crois-tu assez sympa pour t'écouter ? Il va t'envoyer balader, depuis le temps, tu devrais déjà te méfier de lui !

- Il fait parti de mon passé alors je veux le réparer comme je peux et avoir le cœur plus léger là-dessus !

- Le passé, c'est le passé. Soupira Joey les sourcils froncés, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continues comme ça, écoute un peu tes amis au lieu de toujours n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- C'est important pour moi ! Insistai-je.

_« Lore-chan, retire-toi maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment te séparer de lui. »_

Il ne veut pas me comprendre !

- Ecoute mon grand, j'ai vécu des choses que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, et là, c'est encore le cas. Je suis séparée de quelqu'un qui m'est cher alors je me bouge pour faire changer les choses. Si tu ne veux pas t'encrer ça dans ton crâne, ce n'est pas mon problème !

- Lorène, on a tous nos soucis personnels, et je sais ce que c'est d'être séparé de quelqu'un, ça a été mon cas avec ma petite sœur durant très longtemps mais les choses finissent pas s'arranger avec le temps et on oublie.

- Je ne suis pas toi.

- Tu n'es toujours qu'une enfant, les héros de bande dessiné, ça n'existe pas. Ne te prends pas pour plus haut que tu n'es, ça te fait ressembler à Kaiba.

Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une héroïne, loin de là.

- Tu peux refuser mon aide, mais je ne me présenterai plus.

- Dans ce cas, je te dis adieu, Joey. Conclus-je en le fixant la tête haute.

_« Lorè-chan… »_

Que les choses soient ainsi, s'il m'arrive malheur, j'aurai la réponse à ma question.

Ni lui, ni moi n'ajoutons des lignes à ce feu qui attise ma colère. Je détourne le pas et prends le chemin de chez moi, sans me retourner. J'attendrais d'être chez moi pour pleurer.

Allongée sur dos en plein milieu de ma chambre, je fixe le plafond en gonflant et dégonflant mes joues tel un hamster. Dans ma main droite de loge mon portable, toujours éteint. Je finis par l'allumer, le bras tendu paraissant me peser une tonne.

- C'est quoi encore mon code ? Ah oui…

Je baille une bonne fois en attendant que mon portable rassemble mes derniers messages reçus. Je me redresse vivement lorsque l'écran m'affiche onze messages.

_- « En seulement deux heures, c'est ton record personnel je crois ! »_

- Encore faut-il savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Pour gagner du temps, je les fais défiler l'un à la suite de l'autre.

« Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps », Kaiba.

« Lorène, appelle-moi dès que tu peux, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ! » Mokuba.

« Je t'ai espionné tout à l'heure, tu es folle ou quoi ? » June.

« Hey Lorène, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Joey et toi ? » Tristan

« Pegasus voudrait vous voir, Mademoiselle » Chris

« Salut, c'est Mai Valentine, j'ai eu ton numéro par Tristan, j'ai à te parler. » Mai

« Hey Lorène ! C'est Rebecca, j'ai insisté auprès de mon Yugi pour pouvoir te contacter, tu es au courant du nouveau tournoi ? J'espère pouvoir t'y affronter ! » Rebecca.

« Yo ma poule zen, on a des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ? » Alysson.

« Lore-chan, Atem voudrait avoir une nouvelle conversation avec toi et Eléonor, tu pourrais passer un jour au magasin à Domino ? » Yugi.

« Tu connais une blague à deux balles ? Pan Pan. » …

« Lorène, j'aimerai savoir, c'est quand l'anniversaire de June ? » Duke.

-…

_- « Oui, je pense exactement comme toi. »_

- Nah mais, je suis en train de me demander si on a vraiment des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine…

_« Ton sens des priorités demeurera toujours un énorme mystère pour moi. Pour te résumer, Kaiba ne veut pas te parler, Mokuba, Yugi, Mai, Pegasus eux le veulent. Et tu dois aussi répondre à Duke, Tristan, Alysson et June. »_

Je suis l'ordre le plus facile à faire : les réponses puis les appels.

- Donc, June est née le 23 octobre, c'est compliqué Tristan, non je ne suis pas folle et je pense qu'on n'a pas de devoir pour la semaine prochaine.

Pourquoi Mai voudrait-elle me parler ?

_« Peut-être pour une histoire d'emprisonnement dans une maison vide. »_

…C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle. Dans l'ordre de mes priorités, je vais d'abord appeler Mokuba puis Chris. Je passerai au magasin dans les prochains jours et je m'arrangerai avec Mai, contente ?

_« Ne fais pas trop attendre mon chaton, ma présence doit être dure pour lui ! »_

Je grimace puis fouille dans mes numéros favoris, j'appuie sur le nom de Mokuba et colle mon oreille au combiné.

- Allô ? Répondit, à ma plus grande chance, le petit frère.

- Allô Mokubi, c'est Lorène. Tu as demandé à me voir ?

- Ah grande sœur ! Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, un nouveau tournoi de duel de monstre. C'est à nouveau organisé par la KaibaCorp, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais y participer.

J'hésite quelques instants. Ce serait presque refaire un bon en arrière, des duels qui ne valent presque rien, une petite place en plus dans le classement. Sans oublier que c'est sûrement de ça dont me parlait Rebecca par message.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dis-je avec un peu de retenue. Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrai y participer alors que c'est ton frère qui l'organise ?

- Il laisse bien Joey y participer…

- Ah, dis comme ça.

Bah, les chances que je me retrouve en duel avec lui sont minimes je pense.

_« Question chance, tu repasseras. »_

- Bon, ça me changerait les idées quelques duels de monstre, je vais essayer de me libérer.

- Je t'enverrai toutes les informations par mail sur ton pc, si tu veux. On se verra ainsi !

- Chouette, soupirai-je d'un ton rassuré. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois encore appeler plusieurs personnes.

- Ah, attends, je voudrai te poser une question que je me pose depuis que j'ai retrouvé. Je peux ?

Ca doit forcément avoir un rapport avec mon passé dit comme ça.

- Vas-y.

- Es-tu…déjà retourné dans ce fameux magasin ? Tu vois de quoi je veux parler… ?

Il a l'air gêné de me poser cette question, la réponse est évidente car je ne me la suis jamais réellement posée.

- Non, jamais, je n'ai plus traîné dans ces environs, à part peut-être une fois sans le faire exprès.

- Ok ! Je vais te laisser passer tes appels, à la prochaine !

Son interrogation attise ma curiosité, ne dit-on pas « Pour oublier, il faut d'abord se souvenir » ? Mais y aller serait me faire du mal pour rien, je n'ai aucune idée de l'initiative que je peux prendre.

_« Appel suivant ! »_

Oui chef ! Je m'empresse de composer le numéro de ma seconde maison. Ahhh depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ma bourgeoise en parlant de ma seconde résidance.

- Chris, tu es là ?

- C'est moi-même, mademoiselle. Vous avez reçu mon message ?

- Tout à fait, peux-tu venir me chercher à la maison Yuurei s'il te plait ?

Une longue voiture noire se gare dans l'allée d'une immense demeure, le crissement sur le gravier s'arrête en même temps que le moteur du véhicule. La taille de la maison me fera toujours avoir le vertige.

- Je suis content que vous ayez répondu à mon message aussi rapidement, m'avoua Chris avec un sourire bienveillant. Je pensais que vous ne répondriez pas.

- Mhh, mise à part quelques anciennes histoires, je n'ai rien contre mon oncle ni contre toi. Répondis-je en détachant ma ceinture et retombant sur le dos de mon siège. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que me veux Maximilien.

Chris déverouille les portières et me laisse sortir, le temps est toujours couvert, il ne va pas tarder à pluvoir.

_« A chaque fois qu'on vient ici, il pleut des averses. »_

A croire que c'est pire que dans le nord. Je m'oriente vers la porte d'entrée, Chris veille à rester derrière moi. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait, l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous protège.

Je pénètre dans le hall remplis de portrait de la famille et recouvert de l'habituel tapis rouge de luxe.

- Quand tu prendras les rennes de la famille, tu choisiras toi-même la déco, me dit le serviteur de la famille remarquant ma contemplation.

- Qui a choisi tous ces meubles ?

- C'est votre mère.

- Dans ce cas…enchaînai-je sans attendre. Je ne changerai rien ici.

Chris pose sa main sur mon épaule et me serre contre lui quelques instants. Il m'indique ensuite où se trouve Pegasus et me laisse partir tranquillement. Je porte trois coups à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Entre.

Je n'attends pas plus pour ouvrir la porte et la refermer soigneusement derrière moi. Je me colle ensuite à celle-ci, scrutant mon oncle siroter son vers de vin assis derrière son bureau.

- Ca faisait longtemps, lâchai-je ne sachant par où commencer.

- Bonjour ma petit Eléonor…

- En fait c'est Lo…laisse tomber, tu voulais me voir d'urgence ? Demandai-je, pas le cœur à lui rappeler mon prénom.

L'homme vêtu de rouge dépose son verre et m'invite à m'asseoir devant lui. J'accepte et prends place sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

- J'aimerai que tu représentes notre famille à un endroit.

Hein ? Je peux faire ça, moi ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la KaibaCorp organise un tournoi de duel de monstre entre de grands duellistes. Or, tu as fait un bon score durant le dernier tournoi, donc j'imagine que tu vas y aller.

- Mhhh, grognai-je en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas encore si j'y participe, Mokuba m'a bien dit que je pouvais. Mais en quoi consiste « représenter notre famille » ?

Soudain, Pegasus claque des doigts et l'un de ses serviteurs lui apporte une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

_« Pegasus c'est un alcoolique en fait, ça explique pourquoi il est aussi bizarre… »_

Maintenant que tu le dis, je me demande s'il n'avait pas bu avant de chercher dans les galaxies pour trouver l'origine des trois dragons en rapport avec le Seau d'Orichalque…

_« Plausible… »_

- Tu devras inaugurer la cérémonie et la clôturer aux côtés de Kaiba, devant des centaines de personnes tout simplement.

Hin, hin, simplement, il se fout de moi. Je suis incapable de me retrouver devant un aussi grand public ! Kaiba va sûrement en profiter pour se foutre de moi…

- Eh… ! Une question, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? C'est toi qui as créé le duel de monstre et tu t'appelles aussi Pegasus !

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- …Je te remercie pour cet argument Ô combien pertinent…Sérieusement, je suis en froid avec Kaiba…avec presque tout le monde, tu crois vraiment que je saurai annoncer devant tout le monde « Et maintenant, ce tournoi est à présent ouvert ! Que le meilleur duelliste gagne ! C'était Eléonor Pegasus/ Lorène Yuurei ! »

- L'important c'est de paraître trop bien pour les autres, une fois que tu a ça en tête, ça va aller tout seul.

_« Il semblerait que Kaiba abuse de cette technique. »_

Oui, on ne lui a pas précisé de ne pas paraître trop longtemps donc s'est resté bloquer.

- Alors, tu veux ? C'est début de la semaine prochaine.

Semaine prochaine = contrôle + devoir = reporté à plus tard = Lorène contente.

Présentation = avec Kaiba = avec Mokuba = avec duelliste = avec Yugi = avec Joey = Lorène pas trop contente.

_« Avec Yugi = Avec Atem = Eléonor happy. »_

Punaise, ta vie est moins compliquée que la mienne alors qu'on vit dans le même corps !

_« Ca, c'est le talent. »_

- Bon, j'accepte, comment devrai-je m'habiller ?

- Chris a déjà choisi ta tenue, petite robe blanche à voile, talons hauts et gilet blanc.

Ta…talons hauts ? Robe ?

_« Ca sera TRES intéressant finalement. »_

- Je…n'ai jamais mis de talon haut.

D'un week end loin de toute pression, je finis par rester chez Pegasus pour me préparer à la cérémonie d'ouverture. J'ai presque ordonné que ce soit Chris qui m'apprenne à me tenir, plutôt que ce soit une inconnue sortie de je ne sais où.

Après avoir insisté plusieurs fois pour qu'il me montre ma tenue, j'ai eu le droit de la contempler dans mon ancienne chambre. Je tombe littéralement amoureuse de la robe, même si je n'en porte qu'à de brève occasion, celle-là me convient tout à fait. Les volants s'arrêtent un peu plus haut que mes genous, les brides s'attachent simplement autour de mon cou. Je ne m'ennuyerai pas à les remonter toutes les cinq minutes. Chris a vraiment bon goût pour les choses qui me concernent, il faudra que je lui demande un jour comment il fait.

- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, quand vous viverez ici, vous pourrez vous acheter tout ce dont vous désirer.

- Mh, merci mais pour le moment, je me contente de mon petit confort.

Ceci dit, j'enfile mes instruments de torture aux pieds et tente de marcher correctement. Au bout de deux pas, ma cheville droite flanche et je me réceptionne sur le plancher à l'aide de mes mains.

- Heureusement que nous avons deux jours, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle ?

Je le soupçonnerai presque de se moquer de moi. Ni une, ni deux, je me relève et réessaie encore et encore. Si Kaiba me voie flancher ainsi sur des talons, il risque de me mettre la honte devant tout le monde, il en est bien capable.

Ces deux derniers jours ont été mis à profit pour m'apprendre à parler devant des gens, Chris ne m'a jamais rabaissé quand je m'embrouillais les pinceaux. Au contraire, il me faisait recommencer dès que je le demandais. Nous avons tous les deux écris les paroles que je suis censée dire à la suite de celles de Kaiba.

- Je vous laisse tranquille ce soir, Mademoiselle. M'annonça Chris muni de son habituel sourire, voulez-vous que je vous amène quelque part ?

- Eh bien…Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai parlé à aucun de mes amis depuis vendredi mais vu que je verrai la plupart demain…et toi ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part ?

Une question subvient alors, que fait-il en dehors du temps qu'il m'accorde ? Il ne loge que certains jours à la maison, ou lors d'occasion. A-t-il une famille qui l'attend ?

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, Mademoiselle.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais, tu as des enfants ? Une femme ?

J'ai beau fouillé dans ma mémoire et questionner Eléonor, nous ne nous rappelons pas d'une référence qui pourrait nous dire si oui ou non, la famille Pegasus est sa seule famille.

- Puisque vous me demandez, j'ai une petite fille de neuf ans et un petit garçon de deux ans. Ma femme s'occupe d'eux quand je suis ici, nous sommes divorcés depuis la naissance de ma première.

Neuf ans et deux ans ? Il a eu un second enfant mais il n'a pas précisé qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le moment.

_« Tu n'aurais pas su savoir qu'il avait une fille, tu as été adoptée à sa naissance. »_

Ah, effectivement, dois-je y trouver un rapport ?

- La petite a neuf ans, donc j'avais plus ou moins sept ans à ce moment-là ? Précisai-je glissant une sous question.

Chris me dévisage un moment, je pense qu'il a compris mon sous entendu et hoche la tête négativement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il y avait des tensions entre mon ex femme et moi avant que tes parents ne décèdent.

Je soupire, il n'a pas totalement nié que nous ayons été le déclancheur de son divorce.

- Et ces deux enfants, tu les vois combien de fois par semaine ?

- Dans un mois normal, environ trois ou quatre fois.

Sa réponse me fait froid dans le dos, sachant qu'il ne rentre que tard chez lui et qu'il vient tôt, il ne leur parle jamais…

- Tu sais, poursuivis-je un peu gênée. Tu n'as pas à passer autant de temps ici ou même avec moi alors, tu as le devoir de t'occuper des enfants en bas-âge.

- Mon devoir est d'abord de veiller sur la famille Pegasus et plus précisément sur vous maintenant que vous êtes revenue parmis nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mademoiselle.

Bien évidemment que je m'inquiéte, idiot.

- Un jour, tu le regretteras.

- La seule chose que je regrette, Mademoiselle, c'est de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour que vous ne partiez pas.

- Hum ? C'est-à-dire ? Marmonai-je, en soulevant un sourcil.

- Vous souvenez vous de vos paroles ? « Je veux avoir un Papa et une Maman », eh bien, j'avais proposé à Pegasus de vous adoptez. Mais les choses ont fait que je n'ai pas pu le faire, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était m'occuper de vous comme je l'ai fait durant votre enfance.

Je baisse les yeux en y repensant, il venait tout juste d'avoir son premier enfant et il voulait aussi s'emcombrer d'une petite gosse de riche. Chris est pour moi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, non ? Dis-je en regardant mes pieds. Si tu étais devenu mon papa, je t'aurai hais pour certaines choses sans importance comme le font les enfants. Et sache que quoique je dise, je ne pourrai jamais te détester.

- Je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir malheureuse non plus. Quand Monsieur m'a dit qu'il vous avait retrouvé lors du tournoi de bataille ville, je lui ai d'abord demandé si vous aviez l'air heureuse. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Avoir une personne qui vous surveille vous envoler de vos propres moyens, attendant que vous demandiez son aide, l'attitude de Chris me touche. Il n'est pourtant pas le seul à vouloir m'aider, pourquoi est-ce que je peux accepter l'aide du serviteur de la famille et pas celle de Joey ou même des autres ? Trop de fièreté, à mon sens.

_« Nous avons le même défaut, Lorè-chan. A l'époque, j'ai refusé l'aide que me proposait le pharaon en quelque sorte, j'ai tourné les choses pour me servir de lui. Je commence aussi à avoir des remorts pour tout ça. »_

Un jour devrons-nous nous excuser, tant qu'il est encore temps. Seulement, je ne veux pas de leur aide pour tirer un trait sur mon passé, je veux le faire seule.

Finalement, je dors dans mon ancienne chambre cette nuit, dans le lit baigné par des peluches et des jouets pour enfant. De temps à autre, j'en prends un entre mes doigts et le regarde sous tous les angles possibles.

_- « Lorène, il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te dire, mais ne panique surtout pas. »_

- Rien le fait que tu dises ça n'attire pas la confiance, qu'y a-t-il ?

_- « Comme tu le sais, cela fait quelques jours que je suis revenue dans ce corps. Au début, je pensais que j'avais dû mal à me réadapter dans la chambre de l'âme mais… »_

- Mais… ?

_- « Tu peux me rejoindre dans la chambre de l'âme ? »_

Son ton sérieux m'inquiète sérieusement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'entendre me parler ainsi. Je ne la fais pas attendre et me concentre pour retourner dans notre fameux monde utopique.

Mon esprit s'évadant dans la maison de ma compagnonne, je m'attends à recevoir un flot de lumière qui ne vient finalement pas. J'ouvre les yeux au ciel et constate quelque chose d'inquiétant : la chambre de l'âme est plongée dans la nuit. Son soleil bleu n'est plus.

- Comment se fait-il ?

_- « Quelqu'un l'a détruit, et ce n'est pas moi. »_

- Comment peut-on détruire un soleil ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Eléonor.

_- « Un être maléfique en est capable, Bakura, Yami Marik, moi. »_

D'accord, mais aucune de ses personnes – à part Eléonor – ne se trouve ici et je ne me rappelle même pas avoir ce pouvoir.

Nous décidons de fouiller toute la chambre de l'âme cette nuit, à commencer par la maison de mes pensées. Rien ne semble étrange alors nous sortons rapidement et spritons vers la partie secrète d'Eléonor. Celle-ci passe un bras sous le mien pour aller plus vite, la bibliothèque se trouve à l'exacte opposée.

Auparavant, je n'avais jamais vu un ciel aussi lugubre, pas une étoile ni un nuage, la seule chose éclairant notre course est la lumière émanant du corps d'Eléonor. Elle scintille comme une petite luciole. Je resserre mon bras sur le sien et accélère le pas. Nous arrivons très vite à la fin de la rivière, se jetant dans le vide à côté du portail. Je m'accroche à Eléonor lorsqu'elle saute à l'intérieur, j'ai toujours peur de me casser la figure avec ce genre de chose.

Ca fait des semaines – pour ne pas dire mois – que je n'étais plus allée à la bilbiothèque des souvenirs d'Eléonor. Vu sa réaction la dernière fois, je ne lui avais jamais demandé pour y retourner.

- _« Que fais-tu ici » cracha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant._

Sa soudaine colère m'intrigue, je passe à côté d'elle et regarde en direction opposée de ses yeux. Un homme, un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux tricolores très familier, lit un des ouvrages tout au bout de la rangée.

- Atem ?

_- « Ca ne saurait être lui. »_

Alerté par nos paroles, le jeune homme referme le livre et tourne la tête dans notre direction. Il a pourtant bien les mêmes caractéristiques que Yugi et Atem. C'est du moins ce que je crois jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus maléfique ne se dessine sur son visage.

C'est l'esprit maléfique d'Atem.

_- « Tu es sourd ?! Je t'ai dit DEGAGE ! » Réitèra Eléonor._

Il ne paraît pas prendre le ton colérique de mon double au sérieux, il remet le livre et s'approche naturellement.

- Quelles magnifiques jumelles.

- Tu ne nous entends pas ? Enchaînai-je les poings sur les hanches. Tu n'as strictement rien à faire ici.

Le maléfique soupire et s'appuie sur une étagère en bois, nous dévisageant.

- Tu avais l'air moins réticente, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu _mon petit être pur_, surtout après ce baiser.

- Tu m'as embrassé sale psychopathe et merci de me le rappeler, je vais pouvoir t'en foutre une pour ça !

_- « Tu n'auras pas le temps, je l'aurai énucléé bien avant. »_

- Oh, la grande sœur s'y mêle ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais ma petite Eléonor.

_- « Je suis allergique aux emmerdeurs dans ton genre. Je vais vite t'expédier d'ici en deux temps trois mouvements. »_

- Tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton précieux soleil, si ?

Les paroles du malade mental figent Eléonor sur place, c'est donc lui qui a plongé cet endroit dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial._

- Ton accueil n'est pas très chaleureux. Je désire bien évidemment quelque chose, le pharaon m'a vaincu mais comme j'avais tout prévu, j'ai élu résidence l'âme de Lorène lors de notre dernière rencontre. Mon âme est maintenant liée à la sienne et aussi à cet endroit.

_- « Accouche. »_

- Quelle froideur ! Si tu me détruis, tu détruiras également l'âme de Lorène, cette chambre et donc toi-même. Je compte rester ici un bon bout de temps.

…Ca veut donc dire que je vais devoir me taper deux âmes dans mon corps avec la mienne ? Avoir un Yugi maléfique à l'intérieur de soit, oh punaise… « Pegi 18 » à cette pensée…

Mais là n'est pas le soucis, je ne peux pas laisser Eléonor et ce type au même endroit, l'un des deux n'en sortirait pas vivante.

- Eléonor ?

Le regard vide de toute émotion, elle pivota vers moi.

- Tu vas prendre possession de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, rester ici ne ferait que te causer du tord. Je resterai avec ce type jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.


	42. Chapter 42

« _Ce matin, je me lève avec une drôle de sensation, celle d'avoir entièrement possession d'un corps. En effet, Lorène a bien tenu la promesse qu'elle m'a faite pendant la nuit. »_

« Tu vas prendre possession de mon corps jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution ! »

_« J'ai cru qu'elle allait vite abandonner ce choix mais visiblement non. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt inquiète pour elle, ne sachant pas ce que cet esprit peut faire. _

_Je remplirai tout de même ma tâche en me faisant passer pour elle aujourd'hui. Je prends le temps d'enfiler la robe et les talons hauts prévus pour l'occasion avant de rejoindre la cuisine où le chef a préparé un bon déjeuner. »_

- Bonjour ma chère Eléonor, me salua Pegasus en débarquant dans la pièce. Chris t'attends dehors dans l'hélicoptère, le lieu de ce tournoi est le nouveau parc d'attraction de Kaiba. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler.

_- « Voyons voir, Kaiba étant un homme très arrogant, ça doit porter le nom de Kaibaparc ou un truc dans le genre. »_

- KaibaLand.

_- « Pas loin. Un parc d'attraction comme lieu de tournoi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ca lui fait un bon coup de pub. »_

Ca ne m'étonne pas une seconde de Kaiba…

_« Tiens, tu t'en sors ? »_

Ce type, c'est un négociateur, j'ai échangé un bouquin de ma mémoire contre quelques heures de répit.

_« …Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? »_

Je ne suis pas bête non plus, je lui ai filé celui de mes un an. Tu vois le genre ? Rempli d'onomatopés indescriptibles, le temps qu'il déchiffre, on aura trouvé la solution.

_« Ok, contente que tu aies trouvé une échapatoire, tu veux reprendre ton corps ? »_

C'est cool d'être en fantôme, tu flottes sans que personne ne te voie. Dommage qu'on ne peut pas interragir avec les gens…

_« Tu penses, sinon j'aurai déjà été soulevée les jupes des filles. Tu peux juste aller dans les vestiaires des hommes et ça, c'est cool. »_

…Je n'y avais pas pensé tiens ! Mais, tu ne préfères pas avoir le corps pour la journée ?

_« Si on se fait griller par Atem, ça va être dur à rattraper vu qui est dans la chambre de l'âme, je prendrai le relai en cas de pépin. »_

C'est louche, tu es gentille.

_« Nannnn, en fait, je veux juste te voir te démmerder aux côtés de Kaiba pendant la cérémonie. »_

Ah, ça, ça ne m'étonne moins.

- Eléonor, tu m'écoutes ou alors tu n'as jamais vu de cuillère de ta vie ?

Je remarque à cet instant que notre conversation nous a fait stopper tout mouvement, le regard fixé sur ma cuillère remplie de céréale maintenant ramolie. Je bredouille une excuse et demande à Maximilien de répéter.

- Mokuba commencera la cérémonie pour présenter Yugi Muto à la foule et pour chauffer le public.

- Ah, j'ai hâte de voir mon petit Mokubi en action !

Je me hâte de manger à contrecoeur le bol de céréale mole puis file dans la salle de bain pour une dernière inspection de ma tenue. J'active le lisseur en hâte et ajuste la robe, finalement, je la trouve un peu courte pour aujourd'hui…

_« C'est justement ça qui est bien… Je vais bien me rincer l'œil… »_

Hum, je pensais que tu préférais les hommes.

_« Il faut tout tester dans la vie, ma chère, tu le comprendras très vite. »_

Je rougis et essaie d'enlever sa voix de ma tête, façon de parler, c'est techniquement impossible à faire. Mèche par mèche, j'applique le fer chaud sur la totalité de ma chevelure et passe un dernier coup de peigne pour l'éduquer. Hors de question d'avoir la honte à côté de cet abruti de Kaiba !

J'ai également appris une bonne nouvelle, June sera présente en tant que spectatrice au tournoi avec Duke, Tristan et l'autre brune.

Une fois que tout est en place, je m'accroche à un sac en cuir blanc dans lequel j'ai mis toutes mes affaires importantes et rejoints Chris sur les sièges peu confortable de l'hélicoptère.

_« Quelques règles de base quand on se retrouve dans une foule !_

_Ne pas montrer son stress, passer pour quelqu'un d'arrogant, froid mais assuré !_

_Relever le torse pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un bossu !_

_Eteindre son téléphone car la technopoule dans une foule, ça ne le fait pas !_

_Parler en Japonais, c'est toujours utile !_

_Ne pas se planter avec une robe courte, le meilleur moyen est d'expérimenter !_

_Ne pas appeler Kaiba « Papa », on ne sait jamais ! »_

Je rêve où tu es en train de te moquer de moi là ? Je ne risque jamais d'appeler Kaiba « papa », qu'on me coupe la tête le jour où je le fais.

- Stressée ? Me demanda Chris.

- Nannnnn.

Ca, c'est un ton assuré.

_« Tout à fait. Lorène, tu es vraiment sûre que l'autre psycho va tenir ? »_

Je te jure qu'il est vraiment parti lire le livre avec les onomatopées et tu oublies que nous avons condamné l'accès la bibliothèque de tes pensées, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

_« Tout de même, s'il a enlevé le soleil de la chambre de l'âme, il peut s'en prendre à tout. »_

D'où le fait de trouver une solution. Tu penses qu'Ishizu m'en veut encore de ne pas l'avoir écouté ?

_« Bah, un corps, deux âmes maléfiques, autant en enlever au moins une. »_

Si je la vois, je lui demanderai.

Ma phobie des hélicoptères commence à ce calmer, je m'aggripe de moins en moins à mon siège et profite de la vue. C'est donc ça, le stade de KaibaLand ? C'est un dome en plein air, similaire à un stade de football. Sauf qu'à la place du gazon artificiel, nous avons le droit à plusieurs scènes. Tout d'abord une plateforme surélevée pour les duellistes ainsi qu'une autre pour accueillir Mokuba.

- Tu vois tout le monde là ? Me demanda Chris.

- Oui ?

- Bah tu vas te retrouver devant eux.

- Je te déteste.

Rien que d'imaginer parler devant autant de gens me fout les chocottes. Chris m'a entraîné à prendre la parole en public mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très rassurée. Je me tripote les doigts sans cesse, hésitant à laisser le corps à Eléonor, histoire de vérifier ce que fait l'esprit maléfique.

_« Ca risque de prendre du temps. Je sais plus ou moins ce que tu dois dire mais promettre que je connais le discours, pas vraiment. »_

Je reviens alors, je compte sur toi, je vais essayer de revenir avant le début de notre entrée.

_« No problem. S'il te plaît, garde bien notre monde. »_

Dès ma déconnexion du monde réel, je regrette déjà mon départ, cette nuit permanente me déprime. Je comprends que ce soit pareil pour Eléonor. Il fait très froid, je frissone et m'enlace pour me réchauffer. Il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver ce psychopathe de malheur.

- On me cherchait ? Susurra une voix désireuse.

Je sursaute et me retourne, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure par la surprise. Si je pouvais, je lui fouterai bien mon poing à la figure.

- Pas vraiment, mais maintenant que tu es là. Je me demandais si tu pouvais t'occuper encore plusieurs heures sans nous causer d'ennuis.

L'image de Yugi éclate de rire et mime d'être pliée en deux. Je fronce les sourcils et le réprimande d'un air menaçant.

- Quelle froideur, que me vaut une telle attitude, cherry ?

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, les esprits comme toi devraient simplement être détruits. De plus, ta présence ici n'a aucun sens.

- Quels étranges arguments emploies-tu là. Réfléchis un peu à tes paroles, mon existence est la même que celle d'Eléonor, tu veux donc dire qu'elle doit être détruite ?

C'est à mon tour de rire. Je pose mes mains sur les hanches.

- Toi, tu n'es pas voulu, Eléonor, si. Je veux garder Eléonor en moi, soit, va-t-en et laisse nous vivre notre vie.

- Que c'est adorable ! S'exclama-t-il pareil à un enfant, malheureusement poupée, les choses ne se passent jamais ainsi. Je vais prendre le contrôle de se corps et me débarrasser d'Eléonor. A cet instant, tu accepteras de coopérer sinon je te tuerai.

Ses paroles me glacent le sang, il a déjà prévu une suite des choses. Je ne doute pas qu'il en soit capable, il a bien affronté Atem pourquoi pas Eléonor. Je remarque qu'il n'y a alors qu'une seule issue : il faut que je le tue en première, maintenant.

La question c'est comment ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la procédure pour exterminer un esprit maléfique. Est-ce comme un humain ? Le noyer dans la rive ? L'étrangler ? Ou alors appeler Eléonor mais notre corps sera alors abandonné, mauvaise idée.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive…

- Tu te rappelles, quand tu m'as demandé si je me concidérai comme une personne maléfique ou quelqu'un de bien ?

- Evidemment.

- Je crois avoir quelques éléments de réponse.

Il semble s'intérroger, je dois impérativement me servir de ce temps pour agir. Je laisse mes impulsions prendre le dessus. En deux temps, trois mouvements, je me retrouve à califourchon sur le faux Yugi, le poing levé au dessus de sa tête. Il se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, on dirait que l'innocente petite blonde a décidé devenir une tueuse.

Il ne manque pas de remarque à quel point je tremble en le regardant, je cherche hâtivement une solution pour me débarrasser au plus vite de cet énergumaine à la gueule d'ange.

- Ecoute-moi chéri, dis-je sentant ma voix légèrement hésitante. Je te laisse deux choix, soit tu dégages très vite et tu remets les choses en ordre soit j'en finis avec toi.

Je le sens rire en dessous de moi, ma colère ne fait que croître. Ma main gauche entourant son cou pour le maintenir étranglé au sol, je dirige ma main droit vers la poche extérieur de mon sac à main, à l'endroit où se trouve mon deck de duelliste. Je pioche la première carte qui vient, je sais très bien c'est laquelle. Il semblerait que le Yugi maléfique ait senti mon mouvement et se met à rire de plus en plus fort.

- Tu veux me tuer avec une carte de jeu pour enfant ? S'exclaffa-t-il, toussant à cause de ma main gauche. Tu m'auras vraiment fait rire jusqu'au bout ma chère.

D'un coup, il me repousse d'une force surhumaine qui me projette en arrière, j'amortis ma chute à l'aide de mes mains, évitant au passage d'abimer ma carte.

- C'est maintenant moi que tu dois écouter, sache ma jolie qu'ici, c'est à présent moi qui commande. Je peux faire pleuvoir, ensoleiller ou même provoquer un ouragan. Que peux-tu faire toi ? Collabore et tu auras plus qu'un pitoyable talent de gagner du temps en racontant n'importe quoi.

Mes doigts se crispent dans la terre et l'herbe fraiche, je me relève et soutiens son regard, la trouille me prenant aux trippes.

- Et toi ton talent n'est certainement pas le fair play, au lieu de t'en prendre à Eléonor et à moi-même, tu n'es même pas capable d'en affronter une correctement !

Il soulève un sourcil à proposition cachée.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce un défi ? Parfais, j'en ai assez de tourner autour du pot, blondinette.

Ses yeux améthyste se noircissent peu à peu, je vois à présent le réel être maléfique en lui, comme s'il était passé de fausse lumière à un véritable démon. Le sombre Yugi lève sa main en ma direction, environ 5 mètres nous séparent mais cette distance ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une emprise sur moi. Il reste statique en me fixant, le temps s'arrête pour reprendre la seconde d'après. Un halo mauvâtre entoure le bras tendu et est éjecté vers moi, il me transperce au niveau de ma poitrine. Une immense sensation de malêtre envahit mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être empoisonnée mortellement et de subit les conséquences en mourrant à petit feu. Mes jambes lâchent et je me retrouve inutile, assise sur le sol, ayant l'impression que mes membres m'abandonnent tour à tour.

Mon bassin entier ne répond plus, mon esprit, agité, appelle Eléonor pour venir m'aider mais j'ai l'impression que Yugi brouille toutes nos transmissions. Il faut vraiment que je fasse une dernière tentative, mais j'ai déjà à moitié baisser les bras…

- Alors, clama-t-il en ricanant, on ne dit plus rien maintenant ? Je t'ai connu plus locace ma chère Eléonor.

…Eléonor ?

_« No problem. S'il te plaît, garde bien notre monde. »_

Je suis bien en train de l'abandonner, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi si je n'y arrive pas…

Avec les dernières forces qu'il peut me rester, je serre ma carte et la lance à travers le halo mauve.

_« Mokuba est en train d'annoncer la présence de son frère ainsi que d'Eléonor Pegasus alias Lorène Yuurei sur la scène. Je dois avouer que ne pas voir Lorène revenir commence à fortement m'inquièter, j'irai prendre la relève contre l'autre con quand elle aura repris possession de ce corps. »_

- Mademoiselle Pegasus, m'appela un homme de main de Kaiba, c'est bientôt à vous, allez sur la plateforme s'il vous plait.

_« J'exécute même si je ne peux pas lui dire « J'attends quelqu'un, on ne peut pas reculer la cérémonie le temps que la propriétaire de ce corps revienne ? Merci ! » - quoique, je ne me gênerai pas à le dire je pense. »_

_« Je m'efforce à ne pas penser que les choses puissent tourner mal, ça me changera d'être un peu positive. Je me concentre sur les duellistes sur la plateforme inférieure, certains font plus peur que d'autres – même si le plus effrayant c'est le comportement de Joey envers les autres concurrents, après s'il aime se rendre ridicule en imitant…un singe on va dire, chacun son trip. » _

_« En parlant de Joey, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas le croiser en arrivant, ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait étant donné le froid qu'il y a entre lui et Lorène… »_

_«…Par contre, quand je scrute tous les participants, vous me direz si c'est déplacé ou non ce que je me dis mais…où sont passés les duellistes aux gros nibarts ? Ok, on est au Japon, y en a pas tellement de filles à forte poitrine mais on avait au moins Mai Valentine pour relever le niveau. Là, on a même pas de quoi se rincer les yeux… »_

_« En me concentrant sur ce que dit Mokuba, je remarque qu'il est en train de présenter les duels éliminatoires. Apparemment Joey se retrouve contre un duelliste masqué, qui me dit légèrement quelque chose en passant »_

_« Ce qui me rassure, c'est que nous ne passons pas pendant les 2 premiers matchs de ce tournois, ça nous laissera le temps de nous occuper d'un certain squatteur. Soudain, un bruit de fond me sort de mes esprits, c'est le son d'un hélicoptère qui approche au dessus du stade, je devine évidemment l'entrée phénoménale de monsieur Kaiba. »_

_« Sauf que ce n'est pas un hélicoptère qui passe mais un jet privé du chef, customisé en dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Une porte du jet s'ouvre et Kaiba se lance à plus d'une centaine de mètre du sol avec son jetpack personnel. »_

_- « Bah voyons… » _

_« Kaiba est vêtu d'un simple mais classe smoking blanc et d'une cravate bleu clair et de chaussures de même couleur que son costume. Encore un truc qui a dû couter aussi cher que ma maison…faut vraiment que j'épouse ce mec… »_

_« La platteforme se met à bouger et je me place à côté de Mokuba qui m'échange un clin d'œil complice. Je suis tiraillée entre deux solutions : me pisser dessus et prendre la place de Lorène, ou alors disparaître et ramper vers la sortie en simulant ma mort. Lorène, je t'en supplie reviens…MAINTENANT ! »_

_« Kaiba atterit sur la même platteforme que nous – je remercie au passage le monde d'avoir créé la laque ultra forte sinon j'aurai la même coupe que Mokuba – celui-ci nous donne d'ailleurs les micros pour le discours d'inauguration. Kaiba m'accorde un simple regard avant de commencer. »_

- Très bien, je vais tâcher d'être bref, ce tournoi n'est pas un spectacle, il s'agit de l'ultime test qui va pousser chaque duelliste au-delà de ses limites. A ceux qui pensaient livrer un duel amical, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous. Ces combats seront impitoyables ! Et parmis tous les duellistes présents, à la fin, il n'en restera qu'un ! Très bien, puisque les choses sont claires, nous pouvons commencer. A partir de maintenant, Kaibaland se transforme en arène de duel, ne faites confiance à personne et que le meilleur duelliste l'emporte !

_« Oh my god, il fait pas le café le p'ti ! Hum, c'est techniquement à moi d'enchaîner, Mokuba me le fait comprendre d'un clin d'œil. Je suis dans la merde…Bon, c'est parti ! »_

- Le tournoi peut dès à présent commencer ! M'exclamai-je dans le micro. La KaibaCorp et Pegasus en personne ont transformé ce parc d'attraction en véritable arène de duel ! Les prochains matchs auront lieu dans différentes attractions pour finir dans la réelle arène de duel ! Ca change du cadre habituel, n'est-ce pas ? Nous souhaitons énormément de courage aux duellistes en compétition ! _Good luck and have fun_ !

_« …Lorène ?! Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne reviendrais pas ! »_

_« …Lorène ? »_

_« Quelques secondes plus tard, ma vue se trouble et tout devient noir, je perds l'entier contrôle de ce corps. »_


	43. Chapter 43

_«Cette sensation de vide, est-ce celle que ressente tous les autres, ceux qui ne partagent pas leur corps ? Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez continuer à vivre, tous autant que vous êtes, comment vivez-vous ? Vous êtes seuls. »_

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiète une voix grave familière se rapprochant peu à peu.

_« Le son d'un tissu froissé, une main qui se dépose doucement sur mon front, une main glacée – ou bien est-ce moi qui suis brûlante, je ne sais pas, je perds peu à peu le contrôle, ou je le prends totalement. Je suis perdue. »_

- Elle s'est simplement évanouie Monsieur, répond un inconnu d'un ton relaxé. Laissez-lui un peu de temps et elle se réveillera, je lui donnerai des médicaments pour la fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qui a causé cela ?

- Probablement le stress, j'ai pu comprendre que cette jeune fille n'avait jamais été aperçue auprès de monsieur Kaiba. Sa réaction est tout à fait naturelle.

_« …Naturelle ? Lorène ne répond plus et c'est naturel ? Bon sang, il faut que je reprenne les choses en main et que je la retrouve. »_

- Prenez soin d'elle, je vous en prie.

_« Qu'il fasse quelque chose que je n'ai pas su faire… »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas le courage de bouger, de me relever et d'aller chercher de l'aide. Ce serait avoué ma défaite face à cet esprit, ou la victoire de Lorène face à lui. Je ne ressens plus la présence maléfique de Yugi mais celle de ma lumière s'est éteinte aussi. »_

_« Que faire… »_

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la réveiller ?

_« Tiens, une autre personne ? Je me pensais seule dans la pièce, les yeux fermés, il est évident que je ne peux pas voir grand-chose. Le médecin lui répond qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps. Je reconnais mon visiteur, c'est Mokuba, mon Mokuba. »_

- Elle aura raté la première journée du tournoi, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé voir ça…

_« Les paroles du petit Kaiba sonne comme un écho dans ma tête, elle aurait aimé…mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Je dois lui faire voir ça. Lentement, mes paupières se soulève, m'apparait alors le plafond blanc cassé, une lumière m'aveugle légèrement. Je clignote quelques fois avant de bouger ma tête. »_

- Ah, Lorène !

_« Mes signes de vie n'ont pas échappé à Mokuba qui se jette à mon chevet. Je le regarde d'un air triste, s'il savait. Non, il ne doit pas savoir, personne ne doit s'avoir ce qu'il s'est passé, personne…sauf Atem. »_

- Tu vas bien ?

_- « Ca peut aller, il faut que j'aie voir Kaiba. »_

_« Le médecin se lève et se place à côté de Mokuba, me dévisageant derrière sa paire de lunette carrée. »_

- Je regrette mais vous n'irez nulle part, mademoiselle. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous surveiller, de plus, dans votre état, vous levez n'est absolument pas bon pour vous.

_- « Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Je pense qu'on vous en a informé. Laissez-moi partir. »_

_« Le médecin hoche négativement la tête et demande à Mokuba de sortir, il hésite. C'est ma seule chance de partir. »_

- Vous pouvez me fusiller du regard autant de temps que vous voulez mademoiselle Pegasus mais cela ne changera rien aux ordres reçus.

_« Je fais la sourde et me redresse difficilement, j'aperçois alors l'ordinateur du médecin à ma droite, mon nom est affiché. Mes jambes reprennent doucement leur fonction, je devrai pouvoir m'en sortir. Je retire le linge mouillé sur mon front et pivote vers la gauche, à l'opposé de Mokuba. »_

- Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité et vous coller à ce lit, me menaça-t-il.

_- « Vous savez, il m'en faut énormément pour me vaincre ou me forcer à quoi que ce soit, _dis-je en contournant le lit. _Même Kaiba ne pourrait pas venir à bout de moi alors que dire d'un simple sujet. »_

_« Ma dernière remarque sembla le vexer car il accourut devant et m'aggripa les épaules. Je tire sur ces poignets pour me débarrasser de son emprise, Mokuba ne semble toujours pas savoir où se placer. Je vais l'aider. »_

_- « Mokubi ? Amène-moi près de Seto s'il te plait »_

_« Je lui tends ma main, les yeux pleins d'espoir, j'esquisse un sourire sincère, comme celui que Lorène lui adressait. Il l'attrape et me fait sortir de la pièce, par chance, j'ai gardé ma robe, mais pas mes talons. »_

- Tu m'en devras une, Lorène ! S'exclama Mokuba en m'aidant à courir.

_- « Bien sûr, dès que je suis en état, je te fais un câlin et je te borde avant d'aller te coucher ! »_

- J'en profite que tu sois bien réveillée pour t'informer qu'on a eu un gros souci sur le système de contrôle !

_- « C'est-à-dire ? »_

- Qu'un intru a immicé un virus dans la base de données qui contrôle l'ensemble du parc d'attraction.

_« Tiens, il me semblait que Kaiba était un expert en la matière, il se ferait devancé par un pirateur ? »_

_« Nous arrivons enfin dans la pièce où se trouve Kaiba, c'est une sorte de salle de contrôle, il y a des ordinateurs partout, à t'en donner des crises d'épilepsies je dirai. »_

- Grand frère ! Cria Mokuba pour l'interpeler.

- Je vois que l'héritière des Pegasus n'a pas fini de tomber et de s'évanouir, ça fait deux fois si je ne m'abuse.

- _« Baisse d'un ton avec moi Kaiba, et je ne suis pas l'héritière de Pegasus, si j'ai accepté cette mission, c'est certainement pas pour tes beaux yeux ou la renommée de mon oncle. »_

_« Kaiba hausse les épaules et retourne sur son tableau de bord, j'aperçois le nom des demi finalistes : Rebecca, Zigfried, Léon et BalfiGinger*. Joey a déjà perdu à ce que je vois, décevant pour une personne qui se proclamait déjà vainqueur. »_

- Passons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, sois juste là à la finale pour faire bonne figure et ta mission de terminera là.

_« Je tourne les talons et quitte la pièce, les soucis avec Kaiba, je laisserai à Lorène le soin de les arranger. En attendant, je dois retrouver Atem…ah j'avais oublié ce détail. »_

_- « Setochounet ? »_

- …C'est moi que tu es supposée appelé comme ça ?! S'insurgea Kaiba en se tournant vers moi.

_- « Tu saurais me dire où se trouve Yugi ? »_

« _Kaiba semblait trop grognon pour me répondre, c'est Mokuba qui s'est chargé de vérifier. »_

- Au restaurent chinois, à l'est du parc, je peux demander à Roland s'il peut t'accompagner.

_- « Non merci, je vais appeler Chris. »_

_« Je ne perds pas une seconde et sillonne les couloirs à la recherche…non pas d'Atem mais surtout de la sortie ! C'est pas vrai, un véritable labyrhinte, ou alors c'est moi qui tourne en rond comme une imbécile depuis 5 minutes – moitié moité je pense. »_

_« Je ne sais par quelle magie je trouve la sortie, débouchant sur une forêt vaste. Je prie pour que tout dans cette jungle soit faux sinon je risque de hurler, loin de moi l'époque du sable et de la cachette de pierre d'Egypte. Je me saisis vite du téléphone de Lorène et compose le numéro de Chris inutile, un rail de visite s'arrête près de moi en direction de la ville créée pour le parc. »_

_« Le mini wagon roule à allure moyenne sur les rails, le vent fouettant mes mèches blondes qui me cachent la vue sur la jungle. Je n'ai pas le temps de les retirer, je suis trop occupée à penser à ma chère partenaire, si quelqu'un pouvait me dire où elle est passée et comment je peux la remener, je suis preneuse. Autant avoir le corps pour moi-même me permettrait de profiter pleinement de celui d'Atem, autant après, je ne saurai plus quoi faire._

_Les hauts parleurs placés dans le parc m'informent de l'avancée des duels, ce Zigfried a l'air de sortir du lot. De mon côté, je soutiens Rebecca, j'espère qu'elle ira loin dans ce tournoi. Cependant, des détails me turlupinent, depuis que je suis en contact avec Lorène, il ne nous est arrivé que des ennuis autour du duel de monstre. Il est peut-être temps de décrocher de tout ça. Le duel de monstre a causé assez de dommages comme ça._

_Le seau d'orichalque, la chute du haut de la tour lors de BatailleVille, le combat dans le monde virtuel et il reste probablement d'autres épreuves. Si je dois la perdre à chaque fois, à quoi cela sert de se battre ? Il est clair que je ne me demande pas si je souhaite rester à ses côtés mais il serait bon de mettre un terme à ces batailles une bonne fois pour toute. »_

_« J'arrive tranquillement au restaurent, pas besoin de courir, je vois à travers les vitres qu'un duel de monstre se termine. Pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir vu les demi finalistes près du restaurant – sûrement un duel non planifié. _

_Je me pose sur la rembarde à côté de l'écritaut, je préfère attendre qu'ils sortent plutôt que de rentrer comme une fleur en balançant un « BONJOUR CA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS ! », sur papier ça le ferait, en vrai, non. _

_Les jets de couleur cessent, mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite, d'ici quelques minutes, je devrai m'expliquer – je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais dire ! »_

- Lorène ?

« _Je n'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je me relève et aperçoit Duke, June, Yugi, son grand père, Joey, Tristant, Téa et une fille que je ne connais pas mais je sais qu'elle faisait partie du tournoi. Oula, ça fait un peu beaucoup de monde ! »_

_- « Heu…salut. »_

_« Ce serait Lorène, je me serai bien foutue de sa gueule. Au début, j'avais l'impression qu'aucun ne voulait m'approcher, jusqu'à ce que Tristant vienne m'ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant. »_

- On dirait que tu as des soucis pour gérer le stress sur scène, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur !

_« Yugi s'approche également de moi, arborant toujours un sourire enjoué. Comme je m'en serai doutée, Joey reste loin et détourne le regard. Ah…les jeunes. »_

_- « Désolée, je prendrai des cours contre le stress à l'avenir, être à côté de Kaiba c'est teeeeelement impressionant ! »_

- On doit aller voir le duel de Rebecca les gars, enchaîna sèchement Joey. Ne trainons pas.

_« Pour une fois, j'hésite à le reprendre de volée, la dispute entre Lorène et lui ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux pas ne pas parler de Lorène. »_

_- « Yugi, je dois parler à Atem de toute urgence. »_

_« Mon ton sérieux eut pour effet de figer tout le monde, ont-ils deviné que je suis Eléonor ? Yugi hoche la tête sans poser de question et laisse la place à Atem. Ils se rapprochent tous de nous pour ne rien manquer de ce que je vais lui confier. »_

_- « Tiens, d'un coup ça t'intéresse Joey ? » _remarquai-je ironiquement.

- Si tu demandes Atem, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'important, c'est tout.

- Je t'écoute, répondit le pharaon.

_« Le peu d'espace vital me restant ne me suffit pas pour rester sereine comme à mon habitude. Mes mains deviennent moites, ma respiration sacagée, des vagues de chaleur traversent irrégulièrement mon corps. Est-ce cela, être humaine ? Lorène ressentait-elle tous ces éléments ? Ou bien lui en ai-je privé, ne lui laissant que les larmes ? Celles-ci me vinrent aux yeux, je me sens mal, je culpabilise pour la première fois. Je ne veux pas devenir humaine… »_

_- « Je ne veux pas… »_, Chuchotai-je la tête baissée.

_« Mon changement de comportement n'a manqué à personne, Atem m'attrape la main et la serre dans la sienne, sûrement est-il le seul à avoir compris ce que je ressens. »_

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il tout bas.

_- « Lorène…est morte. »_

_« Un silence de corbeau s'installe, je peux deviner les visages surpris de ses amis, non des miens. C'est probablement hâtif de le dire ainsi mais je ne veux pas garder de faux espoirs, elle s'est battue contre Yugi et a gagné, en payant le prix fort. »_

_-« Nous nous battions depuis trop longtemps contre l'esprit maléfique de Yugi, il a pris trop de place dans notre monde. Lorène s'est battue, mais n'est pas revenue… »_

- Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est morte, poursuivit Joey, une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

_« Tandis que les autres essaient de me rassurer – ou de se rassurer eux-mêmes, Atem reste figé, sa main dans la mienne est crispée. Je pourrai presque entendre ses pensées. Il se considère responsable car c'est son côté maléfique. _

_Peu à peu, il déserre son emprise et recule – mouvement qui n'a pas été manqué par les autres. Je relève mes yeux pleins de larmes vers Atem. »_

- J'irai la rechercher dans le royaume des ombres.

_« Il me fixa, je compris alors : c'est une promesse. »_


	44. Chapter 44

_« Quelle est meilleure sensation que celle de faire chier des gens? C'est le trophée de cette journée, la tête de Téa aux yeux perçant. Je me demande si c'est parce que je marche aux côtés d'Atem, parce que je lui parle tranquillement, ou simplement parce que j'ai pris le malin plaisir à me coller à lui bras dessus bras dessous. Ces yeux hurlent la jalousie de son coeur, quelle poète..»_

- Eléonor? M'appela-t-elle, une pointe d'agaçacement transperçant sa voix. Je peux te poser une question?

_« Je sens le piège à plein nez, j'hésite à lui dire d'y aller mais à l'inverse, répondre « Non merci j'ai pas envie de t'entendre me parler, à moi. Tu pensais t'adresser à qui?» Hum, non, je ne peux pas vraiment le faire. »_

_- « Oui?»_

_« Elle profite de mon attention pour me devancer et se placer entre Atem et moi, ne ratant pas l'occasion pour lui lancer un clein d'oeil complice. »_

- C'est le corps de Lorène à la base, non?

_«Attention ma fille, terrain très glissant, je t'attends à l'arrivée et armée s'il le faut. J'acquiesce et garde un oeil sur son visage, faussement souriant.»_

- Je me demandais donc, comment cela se fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée contre l'esprit dont tu parles. Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre à sa place? Parce qu'au fond, Lorène n'a strictement rien avoir avec ça, je me tompe? Tu sais, un regard noir n'est pas une réponse...

« _Mes mains s'accrochent aux plis de ma robe, les serrant tellement fort que j'eus même peur de la déchirer. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, je sais que dans un sens elle a raison, mais dans un autre elle a totalement tord ! »_

_- « Si tu veux aller par là ma grande, cet esprit appartient à Yugi, c'est pas pour autant que je lui remets la faute sur ses épaules. Maintenant, je m'en fiche que les autres soient là pour que je te le dise car ils savent qui je suis. Tu vas fermer ta gueule et te mêler de tes affaires, ce qui concerne Lorène et moi, reste entre Lorène et moi, ce n'est pas ton aide que je suis venue solliciter mais celle d'Atem, Yugi, Joey, June, Tristan, bref tout le monde sauf toi. »_

_« La tension monte de plus en plus entre nous deux, il fallait bien que ça retombe à un moment, j'ai choisi celui qui me paraissait le meilleur. Je sens une envie des autres de nous arrêter dans notre élan, pourtant, ils ne font rien. Téa, insurgée de mes précédents propos, élance son corps en arrière et place ses mains sur ses hanches. »_

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas me saquer exactement? Depuis le début, je pensais que c'était Lorène qui m'en voulait mais en vérité c'est toi !

_- « Je t'en prie chérie, ni elle, ni moi ne pouvons te saquer. Aussi loin que ça remonte, tu as traité Lorène de sans coeur et je n'y étais pour rien. Tes manies, ta manière de bouger, parler, encourager, tout ça, je peux pas le supporter chez toi. »_

_«J'ai au moins décidé d'être franche envers elle pour une fois, en espérant que c'est la dernière fois. Mon désarroit fut tel que lorsqu'elle soupira bruyamment, je roule des yeux et me retiens de souffler plus fort qu'elle. Notre querelle semble énerver les autres, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'instant pour se chamailler. Je décide d'agripper le bras d'Atem et d'avancer en direction du duel de Rebecca._

_Durant notre marche, je sens mon petit sac vibrer à plusieurs reprises, c'est le téléphone de Lorène. Au début, je l'ignore, préférant me concentrer sur la manière d'accéder au Royaume des ombres. Cependant, les messages persistant, je n'eus pas le choix que de lâcher le bras de mon beau pharaon et de l'attraper au fond de ma saccoche. Environ 4 messages, tu m'étonnes que ma cuisse vibrait - quoique vu contre qui j'étais appuyée, ça m'émoustillait plus qu'autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

_Le correspondant était la même personne: Joey. Tiens, pourtant il se trouve à 4 mètres près de moi. Pourquoi m'envoyer des messages? Discrètement, je les ouvre un à un.»_

« Hey, surtout ne te retourne pas, j'ai pas envie qu'on me choppe. »

« J'aurai besoin de discuter avec toi, seul à seul dès qu'il y a moyen. »

« M'enfin, quand je dis discuter, je parle de Lorène, je veux savoir certaines choses que tu pourrais me confirmer vu qu'elle n'est pas là »

« Quoique tu peux penser à propos de moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans votre tête »

_« Je réponds d'un bref "ok" afin de ne pas me faire prendre par Atem - dans un tout autre sens ça ne me dérangerait pas par contre - celui-ci a déjà un regard assez perplexe à mon égard. »_

_«Nous arrivons à la fin du duel entre Léo et Rebecca, ma chouchoute est en train de perdre. En même temps, dans quel tournoi avons nous déjà vu deux connaissances en finale? Du moins dans un tournoi de très haut niveau, ce sont souvent les personnages les plus louches qui se retrouvent face aux amis. L'inverse serait totalement dépourvu d'intérêt quand on y pense...comment j'ai pensé à ça moi? _

_A la fin du duel, je reste un peu en retrait, Rebecca saute dans les bras de Yugi pour lui témoigner de sa tristesse - on y croit. Rolan annonce que la finale aura lieu sur la grande scène, celle où nous nous trouvions avant de nous évanouir. Le vainqueur affrontera Yugi, ou plutôt perdra contre Atem, ce n'est pas la même chose._

_Une brève pause était prévue avant la finale, histoire que les deux concurrents, Ziegfrid et Léo se préparent pour leur duel. J'en profitais pour m'éclypser et chercher une cannette fraiche dans le distributeur. Une foule abondait tout autour de moi, se dirigeant vers le stade afin d'être bien placé. L'issue de ce duel m'importait peu, c'était Yugi le principal intéressé. _

_Soudain, une main déposée sur mon épaule me sort de mes pensées. Sans entrain, je roule la tête sur le côté et aperçois une petite tête blonde. Déjà?_

_- « Bah dis donc, tu es un rapide, Joey.» remarquai-je._

_« Il se masse le cou et attend que je lui fasse face de manière correcte, je vérifie que personne ne nous regarde, pas un Tristan ou une Téa à l'horizon. J'ouvre ma canette et lui fais un bref signe de tête. »_

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ce demeuré de Sigfried se faire humilier mais on va dire qu'il y a plus important pour le moment.

« _Je trempe mes lèvres dans ma limonade en observant ses grands yeux bruns, je cherche à savoir ce qu'il veut me dire.»_

- Je voulais savoir, dans le royaume des ombres, il y a quoi?

_« Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. Ma surprise fût telle que j'avalais de travers le liquide dans ma bouche, je tousse quelques secondes avant de me reprendre. »_

_- « Le Royaume des Ombres? Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble, à moins que...Si il n'a pas changé depuis mon passé, c'est un monde spirituel si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»_

_« Je devinais à son visage que la réponse était non. »_

_- « Disons que toi, tu ne peux pas le voir, mais ton esprit oui. Il n'a pas de taille, forme, odeur, c'est un espace vide de toute matière. C'est le point 0 du monde. »_

- C'est un peu, bizarre...

_- « C'est l'étape avant les enfers, c'est un purgatoire à par entière. On y attend la mort, tu patientes sans patienter, tu tombes dans le vide sans tomber. Et pourtant, c'est pire que les enfers.»_

_« Ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, c'est juste que même un esprit y ayant passé un moment ne peut le décrire. C'est une prison pour esprit, en somme. Je relève les yeux vers Joey, il semble réfléchir d'un sérieux déconcertant, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il me fait un peu de la peine. Par réflexe, je dépose ma main sur son épaule, croisant ses yeux des miens, inexpressifs. »_

_- « Mais il n'est pas impossible d'en sortir. A l'époque, il est commun d'en sortir comme on en voulait, dont les histoires des héros qui meurent et reviennent sans cesse. »_

- Comme Jésus?

_- «Non, Jésus n'est ni Japonais, ni Egyptien.»_

_« Voilà comment tout expliquer au croyance chrétienne, n'en déplaire aux chrétiens, Jesus n'est jamais allé au royaume des ombres. Son air ahuri me fait rire doucement, je finis ma cannette d'une grande gorgée, la sensation de froid intense m'entraîne une douleur aux dents. Je laisse passer un gémissement, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. »_

- Tu es vraiment étrange, dit Joey lorsque je retire ma main de son épaule.

_- « Non, je ne suis juste pas humaine, donc je connais pas la sensation de douleur, de peine, de joie. Je peux les imiter, mais pas les ressentir. Il n'y a que Lorène qui le peut, elle te le confirmera lorsqu'elle reviendra. »_

_« Ma petite remarque sembla faire son petit effet, j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il se retient de me parler. Ce n'est pas dans mon genre de faire dans le social, j'avance en direction du stade, empoignant la veste de Joey au passage pour qu'il se retourne. »_

_- « Dis-moi, je veux savoir, que connais-tu d'elle ? » Ajoutai-je malicieusement ne le scrutant que d'un œil. »_

_« Il parût étonné de ma réponse et prit deux minutes pour réfléchir, deux minutes me paraissant presque une éternité. Il se passa à plusieurs reprises la main dans sa touffe de cheveux blonds avant de me répondre. »_

- Pas grand-chose…

_« Tout ça pour ça ? Oh mon Atem – pour pas dire Dieu, il faut vraiment lui tirer les vers du nez à celui-là ?! »_

_- « Tu veux lui faire des choses sexuelles ? »_

_« Son visage se teint en rouge et j'éclate de rire avant de repartir d'un bon pas, il me crie dessus avant de me rejoindre. Mon rire ne fait que s'amplifier avant de se calmer en approchant de la foule du dôme. Après tout, je devrai peut-être laisser les choses. J'ai le temps de réfléchir à qui je confierai Lorène quand tout sera fini, quand je ne serai plus de ce monde et que je rejoindrai avec Atem notre chez nous. _

_Dans le dôme, la foule s'affole, j'entends « tricheur » par-ci par-là. Quelques commères racontent que ce Ziegfrid serait le fameux hackeur informatique. Ce mec avec les cheveux roses habillés comme à une cérémonie ou à un mariage ? Ces gens là ont toujours l'air louche…il ressemble un peu à Pegasus dans sa façon de s'habiller, mais ça doit être commun aux riches. »_

- Pourquoi Kaiba ne raye-t-il pas ce mec du tournoi ?! Râla Joey fixant la grande scène.

_- « Ca parait évident pourtant, tu sais bien qu'un tournoi se base sur du suspens, le fait qu'il y ait un hackeur en finale remet du piment dans la course. Oui ça fait chier les autres participants qui sont honnêtes, mais ça fait de l'audience. »_

_« Finalement, ce n'est pas la finale qui va débuter mais la revanche de Seto contre ce type louche. Si je comprends bien ce qui se raconte, c'est un « copain » d'enfance à Kaiba, du temps où c'était un gosse de riche sans pouvoir. _

_Au moment où je reprends le duel, la victoire n'est ni dans le camp de Kaiba, ni dans celle de ce type. Kaiba possède son Dragon Canon xyz [2800/2600] sur le terrain et 1500 points de vie à son actif. Ziegfried lui possède 2500 points de vie mais des créatures Valkyrie – très peu jouées – aux points d'attaques plus faibles. _

- Mh, comment vais-je te détruire ? Je crois que le trésors de Nibelung est un bon début !

_« Etrange, ce style de deck ne me dit presque rien. Pourtant, il y a encore un an, Lorène faisait des recherches sur toutes les sortes de deck possibles et inimaginable et je ne me souviens pas avoir aperçu toutes ces cartes. »_

- Cette carte me permet de jouer « l'anneau de Nibelung », et comme je suis généreux, je l'offre à ton Dragon Canon XYZ. Je peux également tirer 5 nouvelles cartes et mon anneau empêche ton monstre de m'attaquer ! L'effet de cette carte n'est pas terminé, au prochain tour, tu devras tirer 2 cartes, si l'une est un monstre, tu devras la retirer du jeu.

_« C'est ça également les méchants, ils ont toujours des cartes plus tcheaté que toi et qui ont 10 effets en un. »_

- A présent, poursuivit-il en tendant sa main vers le terrain, je sacrifie ma « Valkyrie 3 » pour activer ma carte « Attelage du destin » !

_- « C'est à ce moment-là que tu peux être heureux qu'on ne puisse invoquer qu'un monstre par tour, Kaiba. »_

_« Cette carte est représentée par un charriot d'or tiré par deux cheveux, l'un des monstres du terrain se place automatiquement derrière. » _

- Maintenant que ma Valkyrie 2 en a pris les rennes, le duel va enfin devenir intéressant. En réduisant ses points d'attaque, pendant un tour, l'attelage du destin va m'accorder quelques privilèges – dont passer outre ton monstre pour m'en prendre directement à des points de vie.

_« Ziegfrid envoie sa Valkyrie, réduite à 800 points de vie, elle saute par-dessus le monstre de Kaiba pour le réduire à 1100 points. Plus de spectacle qu'autre chose à mon goût. Il joue ensuite le « typhon d'espace mystique » pour détruire la carte magie active de Kaiba – celle-ci augmentant ses points de vie lorsqu'une carte est retirée du jeu. Même s'il ne joue pas assez frontale à mon goût, je dois avouer qu'il y en a sous cette masse rose. »_

- Je pose une carte face cachée et je te prie de tirer les deux cartes que je t'offre.

_« Par chance pour Kaiba, il ne tire aucun monstre mais ce qui signifie également qu'il ne peut rien jouer sur le terrain pendant son tour. Ziegfried réitère alors son attaque contre les points de vie de Kaiba. »_

- Si tu crois que je vais retomber dedans une seconde fois, grogna-t-il, tu te trompes. J'active « Armure redirectrice d'attaque » ! A présent ton attaque est redirigée vers ton autre monstre.

_« Attaque à nouveau annulée par la carte face cachée du type en rose, on y est encore pour longtemps, je pense. Il invoque ensuite ses 3 Nordes, celles du présent, passé et futur sur le terrain. »_

- Grâce à ma Norne protectrice du futur, je vais pouvoir voir quelles sont les 3 premières cartes de ton deck !

_« Etrangement, nous ne les voyons même pas – étonnant car que Kaiba ne les voie pas, c'est logique mais les caractéristiques d'une carte de duel doit les montrer à tous les êtres humains autour. »_

- A l'expression de ton visage, je devine que mon sort semble plutôt bon.

- Je t'en prie, enchaina-t-il. Le duel était déjà terminé au moment où tu l'as accepté ! Maintenant, Norne protectrice du présent, laisse-moi deviner quelle est sa première carte et je dis qu'il s'agit d'un monstre.

_« Kaiba pioche, c'est sûrement un monstre. »_

- Comment as-tu fait ?*

_« …Kaiba, il vient de te dire qu'il avait vu les 3 cartes au-dessus de ton deck… »_

- Contente-toi de le poser en mode défense sur le terrain.

_« Kaiba s'exécute, il ne semble même pas troublé par les techniques de son adversaire, à sa place, Lorène aurait déjà perdu patience. »_

- Et si je parviens à trouver l'identité de ce monstre, celui-ci sera alors anéanti ! Norne protectrice du passé, guide moi, le monstre que tu viens de poser est le « Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » [3000/2500] !

_« C'est effectivement le cas, par contre, je ne comprends pas qu'il en fasse tout un plan, le mec parle pendant des heures pour deviner une carte. Après on se demande pourquoi les duels durent 3 heures. C'est au tour de Kaiba, à cause de l'anneau de Nibelung, il doit à nouveau tirer deux cartes et envoyer un monstre au cimetière. »_

- J'active la renaissance du monstre, je fais ainsi revenir mon Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! S'exclama Kaiba cachant son enthousiasme, je ne laisserai jamais personne toucher à mon Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, quiconque s'interposera entre nous en paiera le prix !

_- « Je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas de copine… »_

_« Le monstre de Kaiba lance une boule de lumière en direction de la Valkyrie de Siegfried, celui-ci sacrifie alors son charriot pour lui permettre de rester sur le terrain. Ses points de vie descendent à 1100, égal à ceux de Kaiba. Le duel commence à tarder un peu, le type aux cheveux roses recommence son petit manège de norne pour éliminer un autre dragon du deck de Kaiba mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'avance. »_

- Grâce à ma carte magie « aile de griffon », je peux sacrifier mes trois nornes pour récupérer 1500 points de vie. Je sacrifie également ma Valkyrie 1 et Valkyrie 2 pour invoquer ma Valkyrie Brunild [1800/2000] en mode défense !

_« Sacrifier deux moyens de défense pour n'en ramener qu'un seul, qui n'est pas à la hauteur du Dragon Blanc n'est pas le meilleur moyen de gagner. Kaiba lance sans hésiter une attaque sur sa créature. »_

- Comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas détruire grâce à sa faculté spéciale. Ses points de défense diminuent mais elle reste bien présente sur le terrain.

_« Je baille un instant, tout cela m'ennuie, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'assister à un stupide duel entre deux mecs habillés comme les clowns. Ma patience a des limites, je me tourne et fais face à une foule hypnotisée par les tours de passepasse des duellistes. Difficilement j'arrive à en écarter un certain nombre pour passer. De l'autre côté du dôme, à côté de l'entrée surveillée par les hommes de Kaiba, j'aperçois Pegasus. Il me semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, je me précipite vers lui. »_

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je d'un ton peu accueillant. »_

_« Il fit d'abord mine de ne pas me voir, sûrement a-t-il compris que je n'étais pas sa « chère Eléonor » mais son putain d'esprit revanchard. Il baissa les yeux vers moi après quelques brefs coups d'œil à l'horizon. »_

- Cette voix d'homme ne peut pas être celle de ma petite nièce. Si tu pouvais me la repasser, ça me ferait plaisir.

_- « Désolé mais cette voix d'homme restera un petit moment, je ne sais pas où elle est. »_

_« Il souleva un sourcil à ma remarque et pointe du doigt un endroit tranquille où discuter. Je le suis silencieusement et hésite un moment avant de lui parler. »_

_- « On s'est fait attaquer par un esprit étranger, ce matin, Lorène est allée dans mon monde et n'en est pas revenue. Je pense qu'elle est avec au royaume des ombres. »_

- Il suffit d'aller la chercher, quel est le problème ?

« _Sur le coup, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'ait déjà plus blasé que lui, en 5000 ans à peu près. »_

_- « C'est vrai, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Ah, attends ça arrive tout doucement, ça monte, ça monte, bingo ! Parce que c'est l'équivalent des enfers et que ceux qui y vont sont morts ! »_

- Tu n'as pas pensé aux objets du millénium ?

_« Je me retrouve sur le cul, mais pour une toute autre raison. Par Râ mais il a raison ! Dans mon cas, j'ai besoin de la clé du millénium pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider à la rechercher. Je ne parviens pas à cacher mon enthousiasme, si ce n'était un connard fini, je sauterai au cou de Pegasus. »_

_- « Qui a la clé du millénium ? »_

- Va falloir demander à Ichisu.

_« Celle qui voulait me tenir enfermé. Je vais probablement lui donner une raison de plus d'avoir prévenue Lorène d'arrêter les duels de monstre. »_

_- « Il faut retourner à Domino, elle doit encore être au musée, du moins je l'espère. »_

_« Pegasus soupire avant d'appeler Chris, attendant patiemment à côté des autres gardes de l'entrée. »_

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Nous partons maintenant, allez chercher l'hélicoptère.

_- « Et ton partenariat avec la KaibaCorp ? »_

- Je crois qu'il y a bien plus important pour le moment.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la réaction de Pegasus m'interpelle beaucoup, j'étais prête à parier qu'il soutenait sa société au-dessus de tout, un peu comme Kaiba. »_

_« Je n'ai prévenu aucun des amis de Lorène que je partais, je trouvais ça passablement inutile. Après tout, ils avaient un tournoi à suivre de leur côté. Je l'ai caché tout à l'heure, mais lorsque j'ai annoncé ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres, la réaction « on va voir le duel de Rebecca » m'avait un peu blessé pour Lorène. Ce sont dans ces moments-là qu'on remarque qu'on fait un peu bande à part, même si Joey et Atem sont sortis du lot, je redoublerai de méfiance. La seule personne à qui j'ai envoyé un sms est Kaiba, pour l'informer afin qu'il ne me cherche pas comme un con sur la scène. »_

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Pegasus, les bras et jambes croisées sur la banquette de l'hélicoptère.

_- « Mhh…à rien d'important. »_

_« Soudain, je sentis mon visage se tourner vers la gauche, il m'avait doucement attrapé le menton pour nous mettre face à face. Plus à l'aise dans les airs, je ne bronchais pas d'un poil et me laissais faire. »_

- C'est fou la ressemblance que peuvent avoir deux êtres différents. J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez l'apparence d'Eléonor mais que tu en avais une tout autre.

_- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, comme Atem et Yugi, nous sommes différentes sur certains points mais avons la même enveloppe. J'ai les cheveux plus clairs qu'elle et les yeux azurs sans oublier qu'initialement je suis un peu plus clair de peau qu'elle. »_

_« Je m'enfonce dans mon siège et regarde dans le hublot, nous dominons l'ensemble de Domino, j'aperçois le musée à quelques du centre-ville et en informe Chris. Je n'adresse plus la parole aux créateurs du duel de monstre avant l'atterrissage, je garde mon téléphone sur les genoux au cas où Kaiba me répondrait – par je ne sais quel miracle. _

_Chris dépose délicatement l'hélicoptère à l'extérieur de la ville, sur une piste d'atterrissage privée de Pegasus. En sortant de la cabine, une légère brise effleure mon visage, me remémorant vaguement le vent près de la rivière de l'esprit. Mes pieds commencent à me brûler, les talons modernes ne vaudront jamais les sandales du désert. Je pense un moment à les enlever mais en ville, ça ne le fera pas trop._

_Pegasus et moi nous dirigeons vers les ruelles de la ville, Chris est resté sur la piste pour surveiller l'hélicoptère. Je ne connais pas du tout Domino, les ruelles sont sombres et peu accueillantes, je cache mon anxiété derrière un faux air hautain. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie depuis quelques minutes. »_

- Tu sais comment tu dois t'y prendre à partir du Royaume des Ombres ? Me questionna Pegasus pour briser le silence.

_« Je pose l'index en dessous du menton, j'imagine que j'aviserai une fois là-bas. Arrivée au bout des ruelles, je ralentis la cadence, mes pieds me faisant horriblement mal, je ne comprends pas comment font toutes ces filles… »_

- Alors, on rôde en plein tournoi ? Ricana une voix sortie de nulle part.

_« Je ne vois pas qui nous interpelle mais je ne sens qu'une subtile ironie dans ces paroles, cela ne peut appartenir qu'à une personne ! »_

_- « Bakura ? Montre-toi ! »_

- Ce n'est même plus drôle si tu me reconnais, Eléo-chan…

_« Une masse tomba dans notre dos, c'est mon Bakura – l'apparence du Bakura moderne évidemment – qui m'adresse un sourire sadique et malveillant, le bonheur quoi. »_

_- « On a vécu beaucoup de temps ensemble, si tu penses que je peux oublier tout, tu te trompes ! »_

_« Je ne peux retirer le grand sourire qui orne ma nouvelle enveloppe, j'oublie quelques instants la mission qui m'est attribuée pour contempler ce visage, remplis de traits méchants – contrastant avec celui de sa lumière, totalement lisse. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, Pegasus me sort mes pensées pour me rappeler le pourquoi nous sommes là, cela semble intéressé Bakura. »_

- Comment ça « récupérer Lorène » ? Tu veux dire que tu es seule ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Tu es libre !

_- « Pas exactement Bakura, je dois toujours aller la rechercher, je peux pas me permettre de rester dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien, on ne sait jamais. »_

- Regarde-moi, je suis en ce moment 24h/24 dans ce corps et je n'ai encore eu aucun souci.

_- « Mais toi c'est parce que l'autre Bakura est un soumis et qu'il te laisse faire tout ce que tu demandes. Dans mon cas, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre, tu m'aides ou pas ? »_

- Je ne manquerai aucune occasion de me retrouver avec ma maléfique chérie.

_« Il paraît avoir cherché tous les surnoms du monde à m'attribuer, tant qu'il ne m'appelle pas __Warui Onna**_,_ ça me va. Pegasus, n'ayant pas confiance en Bakura, décide de me laisser seule avec lui – logique, autant qu'il tue quelqu'un, autant que ça soit moi. »_

_- « Dis, toi qui sais tout sur les objets du millénium, tu saurais me dire où se trouve la clé, j'allais au musée pour la récupérer et m'introduire dans le Royaume des Ombres. »_

_« Je ne m'adresse pas à lui comme une amie, une ennemie, ni même une hystérique. J'agis comme une prédatrice, une reine, je sais qu'il adore ce côté de ma personnalité et je veux mettre toutes les chances dans mon camp, quitte à le séduire. »_

- Il se pourrait bien qu'ils ne se trouvent même pas au musée, sais-tu. Répondit-il en m'attirant en arrière, dans la ruelle sombre que nous venions de traverser. Je ne veux pas qu'ils récupèrent les objets du millénium, qui sait ce qu'ils pourront en faire.

_« Un sourire dominateur se dessine sur mes lèvres, je réduis la distance entre sa frimousse et la mienne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il me rend mon sourire et soutient le regard mais ne bronche pas pour autant. »_

_- « J'en déduis que tu les as sur toi, susurrai-je lentement pour accentuer mon geste. »_

_« Il se passa quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures, nous ne bougions pas, soutenant notre bataille de regard sans pour autant souhaiter se battre. Je porte ma main droite à sa joue et l'effleure d'un geste avant de la passer sans sa masse de cheveux blancs. »_

- Tu en déduis bien, si je t'aide sur le coup, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes en échange ?

_- « Que souhaites-tu, tout simplement ? »_

- Une fois que nous avons récupéré l'âme de ta chère amie, je prendrai la tienne avec l'œil du millénium et ainsi, tu seras en ma possession pour l'éternité.

_« Sa proposition me surprend autant qu'elle me fout un froid. Oui, j'ai envie de récupérer ma lumière, oui, je veux rejoindre Bakura mais est-ce que je veux pour cela être séparée d'elle ? On dirait un vieux dilemme à la Chimène et Rodrigue… »_

_- « Très bien, j'accepte. »_

_« Comme d'habitude, on verra bien de quoi est fait l'avenir et si je dois changer de corps, je le ferai. »_

_« Après cinq minutes d'accolade, nous nous sommes enfin séparés et déplacés dans un endroit plus propice à l'échange. Il fait particulièrement froid, la nuit ne devrait pas tarder à tomber selon les couleurs rosées du ciel. Je tremble légèrement et serres mes mains sur mes épaules pour me réchauffer autant que possible. Je rappelle que je suis en robe pas très habillée. De loin, j'aurai l'impression d'être la victime d'un viol organisé, mais bon, c'est moi qui viole d'habitude. _

_Bakura, loin de s'imaginer ce qui peut se tramer dans ma petite tête, fouille dans un grand sachet pour en sortir une grande clé en or. C'est la clé du millénium, aucun doute, elle me renvoie des souvenirs du passé, surtout les derniers. »_

- Il faut que je m'introduise dans ton esprit avant de t'emmener dans le Royaume des Ombres, c'est ça ?

_- « Oui, je me trouverai dans ma bibliothèque des souvenirs, tu ne devrais pas la chercher trop longtemps te connaissant. Tu flaires les traces des bouquins inutiles. »_

_« Je me fige comme un I à sa demande et n'esquisse plus le moindre geste. Bakura lève la clé au niveau de mon front et nous fermons les yeux en même temps. L'ouverture d'un verrou se fit entendre et mes sensations disparurent d'une traite. »_

_« Comme prévu, je me réveille dans ma bibliothèque, par chance, rien à changer. Le démon de Yugi ne semble pas avoir causé de soucis dans ma mémoire, tout est parfaitement rangé et la passerelle vers la rivière est toujours intacte. En attendant Bakura, je déambule dans les allées, tripotant les étagères pleines de poussière, m'emparant une fois ou deux d'un livre orné d'or et inscrit de la période de ma vie. Les allées sont au nombre de 4, organisées par événement important. Il y a de ma naissance à mon enfance : ma rencontre avec Bakura, mes questions sur ma couleur de peau différente des autres. Puis mon adolescence : les travaux collectifs de notre peuple, les rencontres interdites avec les gens du peuple voisin. La catégorie que mon âme a appelé « cauchemar » : la mort de mes proches, ma vengeance d'Anzu, la mort de Bakura et la séparation entre mon corps et mon esprit. C'est la partie la plus remplie de cette bibliothèque, elle déborde un peu avec la dernière allée, celle qui s'écrit encore : mon existence en tant qu'esprit errant. »_

- On y va ?

_« Tiens, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver du trou noir. D'un pas décidé, je le rejoins et hoche la tête. Mon Bakura est un esprit bien plus maléfique et tourmenté que le mien, je suppose que c'est grâce à cela qu'il peut se permettre de voir le Royaume des Ombres. Je le vois se concentrer sur l'accès qu'il venait d'emprunter. Celui-ci s'élargit et m'envoie une armée d'ondes négatives au visage, je peine à rester debout et serre les dents. Des éclairs jaillissent du passage, une peur inconnue m'agrippe le ventre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler le visage serein de Bakura, il ne ressent aucune gêne devant les ténèbres devant nous. »_

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit-il finalement en m'attrapant la main. Ecoute-moi, ne me lâche en aucun cas la main, je peux te conduire dans le Royaume des Ombres mais si nous rompons le contact, tu finiras mangée par les ténèbres et là je ne pourrai récupérer personne.

_« J'acquiesce sa mise en garde et prends un moment avant de relever les yeux vers le trou noir. Il est dur de penser que j'ai, en face de moi, le Royaume des Ombres où toutes les âmes tourmentées pourrissent dans l'espoir d'être sauvée. Pas à pas, nous avançons vers les ténèbres, la pression se fait de plus en plus forte et je manque de glisser en arrière à plusieurs reprises. La main de Bakura me retient et m'oblige à continuer, je ne baisse pas une fois les yeux et nos corps traversent finalement le portail. »_

_- « Ce monde… »_

_« J'ai l'impression que mes mots se sont perdus dans les limbes, si des mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Il n'y a pas d'odeur, y a-t-il de l'air ? Pourtant je ne sens pas le besoin vital de respirer, mes poumons ont besoin d'air mais n'en réclame pas. Je marche ou vole, je ne saurai dire, le vide est si vaste. Il ne fait ni froid, ni chaud, ni acclimaté. Je vois Bakura à côté de moi, maintenant ma main, pourtant, il n'y a pas de lumière, comment puis-je le voir ? Ce monde me donne mal à la tête. La douleur ? Je ne la ressens pas, je ne connais pas le sens de la douleur. Est-mon âme ou bien mon corps qui me dirige ? Les questions sont trop nombreuses et les acquis troublés pour que je puisse réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Est-ce que je pense ? Je n'entends pas mes pensées, l'écho a été remplacé par un vide. »_

- Nous y sommes, il va falloir l'appeler.

_« Les mots de Bakura parvenaient à moi, cependant, il ne bougeait pas les lèvres, me les a-t-il transmis par la pensée ? Je ne sais pas trop, je lui réponds d'un mouvement de tête mais comment faire pour retrouver Lorène si je ne peux même pas sortir un mot ? »_

- Utilise tout ce que tu peux, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans le vrai monde que tout change.

_« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut me dire mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il n'y a que du noir autour de nous – du moins c'est ce qui m'est représenté…représenté ? Je me tiens aussi droite que possible et ferme les yeux, il n'y a aucune différence, je ne sais même pas si ils sont vraiment fermés. J'imagine Lorène en face de moi, me tendant la main. Un halo de lumière l'entoure et un sourire accueillant m'éblouit, sa chevelure blonde retombe sur ses épaules nues et blanches. Ses lèvres étirées font ressortir ses petites fossettes rosées et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle porte la même robe que moi et insiste pour que j'attrape sa main._

_Soudain, quelque chose cloche, au moment où je veux plonger ma main dans la sienne, ses ongles poussent jusqu'à m'entailler les doigts. Son visage se déforme et ses yeux deviennent rouges. Sa bouche ne m'adresse plus un sourire bienveillant mais une envie de me tuer. Du sang coule de son crâne, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, il coule et s'écoule sur tout son corps. Je suis pétrifiée, je ressens d'un instant à l'autre les battements de mon cœur jusqu'à cet instant inerte. Je manque de lâcher la main de Bakura, mes mains sont moites, je suis paniquée pour la première fois depuis 5000 ans._

_Bakura ne voit pas la Lorène que voit, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis des siècles, comment puis-je encore ? J'ai au fond de moi une profonde envie de hurler, jusqu'à en disparaître dans ce monde. Est-ce moi qui l'ai transformé en ce monstre de sang ? » _

- Eléonor ?

_« Je sursaute à cette appellation, ce n'était pas Bakura, c'est une voix beaucoup plus féminine, douce, inquiète. Ma tête se redresse et je vois à travers la chose, je « la » vois, elle m'attend et me tend la main de là où elle est. Je ne me pose pas de question et m'approche de la créature et enfonce ma main à l'intérieur, c'était une poupée. Le sang de celle-ci recouvre tout mon bras, un mélange de dégoût et d'angoisse me donne envie de vomir mais je tiens bon pour passer ma main de l'autre côté. Je pousse autant que je peux, mon épaule est presqu'à l'intérieur, les yeux du monstre me contemple avec son sourire flippant. Soudain, des doigts vinrent frôler les miens. Je sautais sur l'occasion pour m'enfoncer de 5 centimètres et attraper d'une traite le poignet de Lorène. Comme si ma vie en dépendait, je la tire le plus fort possible pour la sortir de là. _

_Un leste, la sensation d'un corps contre le sien, un moment de bienêtre. Je me sens transportée à une allure rapide en dehors de ce monde, Bakura a probablement pris les choses en main. Nous sommes enfin sorties._

Un souffle, la dureté du sol sous mes mains, les yeux floues. Je suis…vivante ?

_« Nous sommes vivantes… »_

_- _Eléonor ? Cela veut donc dire que, je suis sortie de là ? Oulah…je suis un peu perdue, j'ai sommeil, où sommes-nous ?

_« Près de la ville, nous sommes dans une ruelle à côté du musée de Ichisu, loin du parc de la KaibaCorp. »_

- Le parc...? Mais ça veut dire que…le tournoi, Pegasus, Yugi… ?

_« Tu sais, si tu me poses des mots, pas des questions je vais avoir un petit peu dur à te répondre ! »_

- Rentrons d'abord.

Je me relève, la nuit est déjà tombée, je ne saurai dire quelle heure il est, j'ai totalement perdu la notion de temps.

_« Ton téléphone se trouve dans ta sacoche. »_

Ah, merci ! Il est déjà 22h15, le tournoi de la KaibaCorp doit déjà être fini depuis un moment et je n'y ai même pas assisté ! Plus dégoûtée, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être possible. En regardant l'heure, je m'aperçois que j'ai plusieurs appels en absence et une multitude de message. Il s'est passé quelque chose, Eléonor ?

_« Pas grand-chose…rentrons d'abord s'il te plait, je t'expliquerai ensuite. »_

Pour une raison inconnue, Eléonor m'a demandé de ne pas regarder mes messages avant d'être rentrée. J'accède à sa demande et Chris est venu me chercher. Exceptionnellement, j'ai demandé pour dormir chez Pegasus. Lorsqu'il m'a vu franchir le seuil de la maison, il m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi, j'ai refusé. Malgré mon insistance pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, il ne me répond rien et me propose à manger avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

J'entre, file dans la salle de bain me démaquiller, me laver et enfiler des vêtements chauds. J'éternue 10 fois à la minute.

_« Tu as attrapé froid ? »_

A toi de me le dire. Une fois couverte, je ressors et m'installe devant un miroir, la couette recouvrant tout mon corps sauf mon visage.

_- « Explique moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre monde. »_

- Eh bien…je me suis rendue près de la rivière, j'ai vu le mauvais esprit de Yugi, je l'ai menacé mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. De là, je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'il a réussi à reprendre le dessus et j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Que s'est-il passé ?

Eléonor prend énormément de temps avant de me répondre, je ne perçois pas même une seule de ses pensées.

_- « Tu as été envoyée au Royaume des Ombres. »_

- Au Royaume des …Ombres… ? Impossible, on ne peut pas en sortir.

_- « Sauf si on possède la clé du millénium et qu'on fait une brèche à l'intérieur accompagné d'un être assez maléfique pour survivre à ce qu'il a dedans. »_

- Tu veux dire qu'on t'a aidé à venir me chercher et que pendant ce temps j'étais cliniquement morte ?

_- « En gros, oui. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, l'important, c'est que tu sois encore en vie et que rien n'ai été endommagé, non ? »_

Je fais un sourire au miroir, un sourire sincère, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je ne les retiens pas. Malgré l'indifférence dans la voix d'Eléonor et son intention de me faire croire que rien ne s'est passé, je sens la réelle preuve d'amour qu'elle a eu en mon égard. L'esprit ne peut rien effacer du corps, mes yeux étaient mouillés et rouges lorsque j'ai repris le contrôle.

- Merci.

_- « Ne manque plus qu'à savoir combien de temps nous restons ainsi. »_

- Tu parles des conséquences de Yugi ?

_- « …Oui. »_

J'ai le pressentiment que c'est un énorme mensonge.


	45. Chapter 45

A vrai dire, je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin. Ce n'est pas si grave, du moins si j'omets le fait que je suis morte sur l'espace de quelques heures. Après ma brève conversation avec Eléonor, je m'assoie sur mon lit, en écarte d'une main peu sûre les quelques ours en peluche et poupée avant de m'allonger, le téléphone portable au-dessus de ma tête. Eléonor est partie, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se reposer dans la chambre de l'âme. Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, elle n'a lâché aucune bêtise depuis tout à l'heure, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une phase.

J'ai reçu une multitude de SMS en quelques heures seulement, voilà ce qui se passe quand on disparaît du monde. Je me rends également compte que j'en ai reçu de Joey pendant qu'Eléonor était aux commandes, je ne m'y intéresse pas plus et consulte les autres.

« Le duel est terminé, où es-tu, on ne te trouve pas dans la foule ? » - June

« Tu as disparût ou quoi ?! Et réponds à nos appels ! » - Joey

« Message reçu, je m'en occuperai mais il y a des choses sur lesquels on va devoir s'arranger, Yuurei » - Kaiba

« Fais ton intéressante autant que tu veux mais tu inquiètes mes amis à ne pas revenir, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu partais au lieu de t'enfuir comme une voleuse ! » - Téa

« Dis, tu saurais pas quel serai un beau cadeau pour June ? » - Duke

« Appelle-moi dès que possible, Lore-chan » - Yugi

« Je passerai bientôt te voir » - numéro inconnu

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est comme si une partie de mon existence était partie, je ne comprends pas leur message. Quel duel ? Quel arrangement ? Pourquoi Téa m'agresse comme ça ? Et surtout, qui veut me rendre visite…Je commence par le début, j'appelle Yugi, il semble s'adresser à moi et non à Eléonor.

- Allô ? Surgit une voix fatiguée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô Yugi-kun ?

- Lore-chan, c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ?!

- Hum oui, pas la peine de crier, je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas. J'ai récupéré tous mes esprits, dans tous les sens du terme. Et toi, de ton côté ?

Je sentis une grande joie quand il me parlait, Yugi est toujours aussi mignon, je le préfère largement à ce monstre diabolique.

- Oui, nous avons vaincu Léo en finale et Kaiba a déjoué les plans du pirate informatique, tout fini bien ! Ah et…nous sommes désolés.

Sa voix changea littéralement, me laissant un sentiment de tristesse, ça me faisait mal de voir à quel point il était touché par ce qu'il s'était passé.

- C'est oublié et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment votre faute. Après tout, il vaut mieux savoir ce type dans le royaume des Ombres qu'au fond d'un de nos esprits ! Et puis ça m'aura permis de t'embrasser une fois.

- Hein ?

Oups, ne me dites pas que j'ai dit cette phrase au lieu de la penser, dans quel cas je me barre à tout jamais du Japon.

- Rien rien ! Et les autres ? Enchainai-je pour cacher ma honte.

- Mh, ils vont bien, Joey est déçu de ne pas avoir été en finale mais sinon ça va et puis…il faudrait vraiment que vous reparliez tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'aime pas que deux de mes amis soient fâchés ! Avança-t-il avec conviction, et puis, vous sembliez bien vous entendre avant et je sais pour le bisou !

Un silence de corbeau s'installa, je plongeai ma tête dans l'oreiller, rouge de gêne. Pourquoi en as-tu parlé Joey, pourquoi ?

- Tu es toujours là ?

- Plus pour longtemps, je vais sûrement sauter d'un pont ou un truc cool dans le genre.

- Ahah mais non, bon de toute façon on se revoit lundi au lycée, tâche d'être en forme avant !

Je l'imaginais en train de sourire derrière le téléphone, en tant que fangirl, je dû retenir l'envie de crier « trop mignoooooooooooooooon ! » J'acquiesce avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de raccrocher. Lundi…c'est demain, demain…eh merde, j'ai pas mes affaires de cours ici, ni même mon uniforme. Je vais y aller en touriste se sera encore mieux. De toute façon, avec le tournoi, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre aux autres messages et éteins mon téléphone, j'ai sommeil. Je n'ai même pas le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Eléonor que je m'endors, la fenêtre ouverte.

- AAAAAATCHOUM !

Je suis bonne pour changer mon lit, je pense. J'ai éternué une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai vaguement senti le courant d'air glacial et la pluie à 4h du matin. A partir de là, c'était fini, j'ai bien peur d'avoir réveillé toute la maison, les cuisiniers et les servants avec.

_« C'est ça à dormir à poil. »_

Je n'ai pas dormi à poil ! J'ai encore mon pyjama et ma couette sur le dos !

_« Qui te dis qu'ils sont à depuis le début… ? »_

Tu commences légèrement à me faire peur…Bon, au moins, tu as retrouvé ton humeur habituelle ! Doucement mais sûrement, je glisse à terre, tente vainement de me remettre sur pied – ceux-ci me brûlent atrocement. Titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain personnelle, je m'accroche à tous les rebords possible pour ne pas tomber jusque l'évier. Le miroir me reflète comme une fille qui n'a pas dormi et qui commence un gros rhume, voire une grippe.

- C'était bien la peine de se lever hier.

_« Dis-toi que tu vois Yugi aujourd'hui. »_

Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi…J'ouvre le robinet et passe plusieurs fois ma tête sous l'eau, histoire de me bien me réveiller. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Ma main s'empare du sac à côté du panier de linge sale et en sort de la poudre pour visage – adapté à mon teint – un mascara et un far à paupière couleur peau. Ainsi, j'ai l'air un peu moins crevée. Je m'habille simplement, étant donné que je n'ai pas mon uniforme, j'enfile un T-shirt blanc avec inscription, un legging noir et des baskets de sport blanche – lundi, c'est le jour de course à Domino. Je prends mon temps pour me lisser les cheveux, les coiffés d'une queue haute et d'un ruban rouge.

_« D'habitude, tu ne prends pas autant de temps, c'est louche…ça sent le sexe. »_

Donc le fait de se coiffer autrement ça équivaut à une partie jambe en l'air, je retiens. Non, c'est simplement que j'ai envie de changer quelques trucs sur moi, c'est tout. Une fois habillée, je sors de la chambre et traverse le long couloir qui me sépare des escaliers. Les murs sont remplis de portrait de famille, mais surtout de Célia, feu la femme de mon oncle, elle était si belle, je comprends qu'il souffre. J'atteins la cuisine après une petite trotte, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point cette maison pouvait être immense !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, m'accueillit Chris en déposant une tasse et un couteau sur la table à manger. Tiens, un nouveau style vestimentaire ?

- Bonjour, je n'ai pas mon uniforme, il est chez moi. Je me disais que ça ne clocherait pas trop si je mettais ça aujourd'hui.

Il se redresse, tire une chaise et m'invite à m'asseoir, un petit sourire au visage avant d'ajouter :

- Vous êtes ravissantes.

Je lui rendais son sourire et m'installe pour déjeuner, Pegasus n'est pas encore levé, ou bien il travaille encore. Je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps, Maximilien passe énormément sur son ordinateur.

_« Etrangement, j'ai une toute autre vision des choses. »_

Oui, mais toi tu sais bien…patience, tu vas bientôt voir ton pharaon. Pour ne pas être en retard, j'avale vite une gorgée de lait, un bout de croissant au sucre et demande à Chris de me conduire au lycée. Il accepte avec joie.

Déposée à Domino, j'hésite à me rendre en cours. L'absence de mon uniforme m'enlève toute confiance, j'ai peur de me faire renvoyer. Dans ce cas-là, une solution : aller en informer l'éducateur et donner l'impression que nous contrôlons parfaitement la situation ! Il n'y a presque personne dans la cours, la raison : l'orage d'hier a totalement embourbé le terrain. Je rentre dans l'accueil et salue le standardiste.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, êtes-vous en visite ? Me demanda-t-il d'un œil qui ne trompe pas.

_« Ce vieux porc te drague. »_

- Eh bien, en vérité, je suis une élève de Flem, envoyée ici par l'école et par jeu de malchance, je n'ai pas mon uniforme…Je souhaitais donc parler avec mon éducateur pour m'en excuser.

Les cours de parole de Chris ont l'air de porter leur fruit bien que je me vomirai bien dessus pour tout ce que je viens de dire. Le standardiste m'indique le bureau dans lequel se trouve mon éducateur et me souhaite une bonne journée. Je lui réponds et file le plus vite possible frapper à la porte.

Finalement, les choses se sont bien passées, je n'ai eu ni remarque désobligeante, ni menace d'exclusion, ni de renvoi pour me changer et revenir. Un simple mot sur une feuille me serait utile toute la journée, je comprends maintenant comment fait Kaiba, ce mec est tellement sans âme que je parie qu'il connait la technique.

_« Il n'a pas besoin de technique, il est riche. »_

Pas faux. La cloche retentit au moment où je fais coulisser la porte de ma classe. Un faible rire s'échappe de ma bouche et je balaie d'un œil vif la classe. La plupart me regardent de haut en bas, certains me dévisagent, d'autres me complimentent de loin et les dernier se contentent d'un simple coup d'œil. Près de la fenêtre, le petit groupe s'arrête de parler. Yugi se précipite vers moi, armé de son plus beau minois d'ange – ou de bébé panda.

- Bonjour, Lore-chan, tu es très jolie comme ça !

Une douce chaleur s'empare de mes joues et je me sens rougir.

- Merci Yugi-kun ! Tu es toujours aussi beau dans ton uniforme !

Il me répond d'un clin d'œil avant que le professeur n'entre en classe. Je salue les autres un bref mouvement de main et prends place. Durant toute la journée, je dus expliquer aux professeurs l'absence de mes cours et de mon uniforme. Si certains se sont retenus de me mettre dans le couloir, d'autres n'en avaient rien à faire.

A l'heure de la pause, nous nous regroupons autour de plusieurs tables pour manger, les autres élèves de la classe ayant décidé de manger au self, nous avons la classe pour nous seul.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas tes affaires ? M'interrogea naturellement Tristan à ma droite.

- J'ai dormi chez Pegasus hier soir et mes cours se trouvent chez moi donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller les chercher.

- Ca valait la peine de venir, soupira Téa en baissant la tête vers son bento.

- Désolée…

L'ironie que je voulais transmettre ne fit pas son travail, elle crut que je lui présentais vraiment des excuses et me dévisagea.

_- « Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici quelques jours, l'école de Flem sera rénovée et je repartirai. »_

Tu perds pas le nord toi mais c'est vrai, les journaux l'ont annoncé hier, notre école sera bientôt en état d'accueillir des élèves.

- Dommage, souffla Tristan en avalant un bout de son sandwich, ça apportait un peu d'action dans ce bahut.

- Kaiba n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je pour parler d'autre chose.

- Il ne vient presque pas, il suit des cours par correspondance, je pense.

Je vais devoir aller lui rendre visite à sa société alors. D'après son message, nous devons parler d'un arrangement concernant le tournoi d'hier. La conversation suit son cours, je mange dans le silence le bento préparé par Chris, la discussion dérive sur le tournoi, puis sur les cartes de Dieu Egyptien de Yugi. Tout le monde se prête au sujet mais je sens que quelque chose cloche dans tout ça.

Faisant mine d'avoir chaud, je m'excusais et sors de la salle de cours, monte les escaliers et accède au toit. Il fait terriblement mauvais, mais j'aime ce temps, il ne pleuvra pas plus que cette nuit mais le vent frai reste et balaie les feuilles dans la cours. J'avance jusqu'au rebord et m'agenouille dessous pour profiter de la hauteur.

_« On est bien. »_

Je suis totalement d'accord, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une journée aussi calme.

La porte des escaliers s'ouvre, je ne fais pas attention à cette personne et contemple la vue à travers les grilles. Les nuages gris laissent place à quelques éclaircies, autant en profiter un moment. Une présence se fait sentir dans mon dos, masculine si j'identifie bien la raclure de gorge. Je me laisse glisser au fur et à mesure sur la grille pour faire face à mon interlocuteur : une chevelure blonde, des yeux marron qui cherchent à éviter les miens et un air impatient.

- Salut, Joey. Soufflai-je après un temps de réflexion.

- Mh, salut, tu es partie précipitamment, on se demandait quoi.

_- « C'est tout ? »_

Tiens, tu t'intéresses à mes relations sociales toi ?

_« Dans le sens où c'est le meilleur pote de Yugi, j'ai des avantages à ce que vous vous entendiez bien. Tu te rappelles ce que t'as dit Yugi hier, il n'aime pas que deux de ses amis soient en conflit. »_

Ah, ça m'étonne encore plus parce que ça veut dire que tu écoutes vraiment ce que te dit Yugi. C'est le chemin vers la lumière, chérie !

_« Me parle pas comme si on était amie s'il te plait, j'ai honte. »_

Je t'emmerde.

- A part si tu veux vraiment discuter, je pense que oui.

_« Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »_

Je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies seulement pensé pour une fois. Bref, rien ne sert de s'attarder là-dessus, rejoignons les autres.

_- « A propos de Kaiba, il me semble que c'était de ça qu'il en était question la dernière fois, je pense que je devrai essayer de lui parler de mon passé et voir ce qu'il en est. Mais, si tu le permets je t'en ferai part pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. »_

A quoi tu joues ? Tu crois que je vais lui livrer mon passé comme ça ? Sur un plateau d'argent ?

_« C'est un mec, il aura oublié d'ici là. »_

Joey parût méfiant à la proposition d'Eléonor, je me demande bien s'il a même capté que ce n'était pas moi qui parlais. Il finit par me répondre, gardant la faible distance de 40 centimètres entre nous.

- M'ouais, mais je t'oblige à appeler dès qu'il y a un souci. Il s'interrompt pour soupirer puis me regarde enfin dans les yeux, sinon, j'aime bien ton style comme ça.

Je ris discrètement puis le remercie, mais je n'ai rien dit. Tout ce qu'il pense avoir été dit de moi vient d'Eléonor, à croire que tu sais mieux t'exprimer que moi.

_« Prouve-moi l'inverse et on verra bien, tiens ! »_

- C'est entendu. Avant de me faire tuer, tu veux bien me laisser faire un truc ?

Le grand blond ne semble pas comprendre directement quelle est mon intention. Je prends son absence de réponse comme un oui. D'une traite pour ne pas me dégonfler, je m'avance vers lui et entoure son cou de mes bras, plaquant ma poitrine sur son torse et déposant ma tête à côté de la sienne. Ma première impression fut « fiu, il me repousse pas », la deuxième « putain il est musclé en faite ! ».

« _Et la troisième, quand est-ce qu'on baise ? »_

Toujours là pour tout gâcher toi !

_« Remercie moi déjà de n'avoir rien fait lors de ton premier baiser et on verra ensuite. »_

Je retiens un légé rire et serre un peu Joey. Celui-ci, à ma plus grande surprise, enserra ma taille de ses bras et maintient la pression entre nos deux corps. Son geste me fit sursauter et je l'entendis se moquer de moi.

La cloche sonne, annonçant la reprise des cours, je sais que je dois le lâcher de notre échange silencieux. Lentement, je déserre son cou et repasse mon visage devant le sien, mais ses bras restent autour de ma taille. Soudain, les bras du beau blond remontèrent sur mes épaules et ses lèvres vinrent toucher les miennes.

_« Ah bah finalement, c'est peut-être bientôt l'heure de baiser. »_

La ferme.

Je bloque littéralement mes pensées pour profiter de l'instant, notre baiser reste chaste, mais la deuxième sonnerie nous ramène à la réalité. Joey se recule doucement pour décoller nos lèvres. Pour l'embêter, je m'accroche à lui et les replaque sur les siennes. Finalement, je me retire en ouvrant les yeux, il m'observe d'un regard qui me fait littéralement fondre.

_« C'est bon, on peut penser par ici maintenant ? Depuis quand c'est une dictature ? »_

Depuis que je suis amoureuse.

La reprise des cours est encore plus dure que ce matin, non seulement je dois m'empêcher de lancer des regards à Joey mais je dois également retirer ce putain de sourire effrayant de mon visage. Pour la peine, c'est Eléonor qui prend le relai au cours de Japonais.

- Mademoiselle Yuurei, lisez un peu la suite.

Par automatisme, je me lève, le livre de littérature en main. Je me rends à peine compte que nous lisons de la littérature, le professeur me demande de lire une tyrade connue. Eléonor prend alors la parole d'un air solennel :

_- « Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô douloureuse sodomie ! »_

Hein ?

_- « N'ai-je donc tant souffert que pour cette lubie ?_

_Et ne suis-je blanchie du sperme des guerriers_

_Que pour me voir en un jour sauvagement fessée ?_

_Mes bas qu'avec respect toute l'Egypte admirent,_

_Mes bas, qui tant de fois devant vous se déchirent,_

_Tant de fois attire l'appétit de son roi,_

_Aveugle donc ma prunelle, et ne fais rien pour moi ?_

_Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée !_

_Œuvre tant de jour pour un salaire baissé !_

_Nouvelle virginité fatale à mon bonheur_

_D'un vagin dilaté où tombe mon honneur_

_Faut-il un autre endroit pour augmenter mon compte_

_Et mourir sans jouissance, ou vivre dans la honte ?_

_Comte, sois de mon bourreau à présent baiseur_

_Ce haut rang n'admet point un homme à 10km/heure_

_Et ton jaloux orgueil par cette bite maligne _

_Malgré le choix du Roi, m'en a su rendre indigne_

_Et toi, de mes exploits muni de glorieux instruments_

_Mais d'un corps tout de glace d'inutile ornement_

_Fer, jadis tant à craindre, et qui, dans cette jouissance_

_M'a servi de lubrifiant et non pas de défense_

_Va, quitte désormais le dernier des humains_

_Passe, pour me baiser, en de meilleures mains. »_

Si le trois quart de la classe m'observe en riant et l'autre partie se cache de honte, le professeur lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le jeu d'Eléonor.

- MADEMOISELLE YUUREI !

- …Oui ?

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lancer ça ?

_« Oh tu sais, les artistes…Quand l'inspiration est là, elle est là. Et quiconque s'en impose n'est qu'extrème droite. »_

Ne…dis surtout pas ça au prof s'il te plait.

- Je peux comprendre que nous soyons dans une école qui promouvoie le dépassement de soi, l'imagination et tout ce que vous voulez mais interprèter cette tyrade d'une manière déplacée que vous en auriez faire retourner ma grand-mère dans son cercueil !

- Ah…oui, désolé ! Enchaînai-je pour rattraper la bétise de l'autre esprit. Je me disais juste que ce texte était un peu ennuyeux comme ça mais je peux totalement comprendre votre point de vue ! Je ne le ferai plus !

Malgré ma bonne volonté, je finis le reste du cours dans le couloir. Je retiens cependant le soutien des autres qui me faisaient « T'as géré Lorene-chan ! » avant que je ne sorte. Oui, c'était drôle mais évite la prochaine fois Eléonor s'il te plait !

_« Ca fait des souvenirs. »_

On en aura plein d'autres sans pour autant se faire virer d'un cours comme ça.

Je profite de la fin d'heure dans le couloir pour envoyer des messages aux personnes à qui je n'avais pas répondu. Je propose à Kaiba de ce voir ce soir pour l'arrangement, nous nous accordons sur la fin de son « service » à La KaibaCorp pour nous voir. En descendant plus loin dans ma messagerie, je retombe sur des sms de Mai Valentine, je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là…Suite au baiser de tout à l'heure, je me demande si elle va ma lâcher un jour ou pas.

_« 50% de chance qu'elle l'apprenne de Téa, 25% de Serenity, 25% qu'elle vous surprenne. »_

Tu as oublié la chance qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.

_« Je pensais qu'on prennait que les possibilités vraissemblables. »_

Pas faux. Le temps commence à être un peu long, j'entame les cents pas dans le couloir et siffle par intermitense. L'éductatrice passant par-là ne s'attarda pas sur ma présence en dehors de la classe et me resalua d'un bref mouvement de main. Je lui souris et lui souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Quelques minutes passent…la cloche se met enfin à sonner, j'attends que le professeur sorte de la classe, me fusillant d'un regard noir, pour rentrer et retourner m'asseoir, poussant un soupir de libération.

- Dis donc, Yuurei-san, on prend ses aises à ce qu'on voit ! S'exclama Rémi en s'asseyant sur mon banc.

Wow, c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole depuis que je vous l'ai présenté il y a plusieurs mois. Il arbore un magnifique sourire complice et se penche vers moi, je meurs, je fonds.

_« Tu vois ? On dit merci qui ? »_

Merci sale fille dégueulasse !

_« Par contre, évite de baver, il y a des gens qui te regardent, et en particulier Joey. »_

Ah ça va, il comprendra que j'ai le droit de regarder la boutique si la vitrine est attrayante…et mon dieu cette vitrine, je dépenserai tout mon argent à l'intérieur…Ah, faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde.

- Ah, ça n'a pas parut amusant au prof en tout cas, il est un peu coincé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi amusante.

Mes yeux en forme de cœurs ou d'étoiles, je ne sais pas, se perdent dans les prunelles couleurs océans de Rémi. Je le noterai dans le calendrier de mon téléphone pour pouvoir le raconter à mes petits enfants.

- Sinon, ça te dirait de veni avec Martin et notre groupe demain ? Même si c'est mardi, on organise une petite soirée, ce serait sympa que tu viennes.

M'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise, je réfléchis sérieusement à la proposition. Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas allée à une soirée et ça me changerait de rester tout le temps avec les mêmes personnes.

- C'est d'accord, répondis-je.

Il sembla content de ma réponse et me souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Je range mes affaires et me prépare à appeler Chris, je vais lui demander s'il peut m'amener à la KaibaCorp. Je compose le numéro dans le couloir, en plein milieu du chahut habituel.

- Allô Chris ?

- Oui Mademoiselle ?

- Pourrais-tu m'emmener au siège de la KaibaCorp ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir niveau affaire avec Setichounet.

Il accepte et je raccroche aussitôt. La cours est presque aussi déserte que tout à l'heure, le vent a assèché le sol, restant partiellement boueux.

_« Je me demande ce que veut Kaiba. »_

Il m'a parlé d'un arrangement, mais je ne comprends pas, ça concerne le passé ou bien le tournoi ? D'ici ce soir, je le saurai, je traverse, non sans dégoût, la cour et passe le portail. Je m'apprêtais à entreprendre le chemin vers la maison Pegasus – pour sniper Chris sur le chemin – une main agrippa mon bras droit pour m'interpeler.

- Dis donc, tu joues sur plusieurs tableaux toi ? Ricana une voix détestable.

C'est simplement Téa qui m'attendait, il n'y a personne d'autre à l'horizon, je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur.

- Comment ça ?

Elle se mit à siffler en me scrutant de haut en bas.

- Le petit Rémi aujourd'hui, mon ami Joey l'autre jour, Bakura hier si je ne me trompe. Sans oublier le pharaon, je sais que vous êtes 2 dans ta petite tête mais ça fait 4 garçons minimums. Il va falloir faire un choix.

Je soupire et la dévisage un instant, l'envie me manque de lui en filer une belle pour la remettre à sa place.

- Je ne suis pas interessée par Rémi et Bakura. Ca fait 2 pour 2 esprits, tu es contente ?

- Raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre, quand Rémi te parlait tout à l'heure, tu étais limite en train de mouiller !

Euh, elle vient de me foutre sur les fesses quelque chose de rare, elle connait ce genre de mot et ose les employer ? Bon, à côté d'Eléonor, c'est my little poney, mais enfin, elle a 4980 et des poussières en moins. Etonnemment, je suis choquée.

- Rassure-toi, il ne m'intéresse pas, si je vais à cette soirée demain, c'est parce que j'ai envie de changer d'air, t'excite pas pour autant.

Cette discussion ne terminera jamais, elle me regarde de haut, je n'aime pas ça.

_« Même un nain te regarde de haut. »_

C'était une façon de parler, et vaut mieux être petite plutôt qu'un poteau rigide. Je ne veux plus parler avec elle, je rebrousse chemin et repars en direction de chez Pegasus. Elle me lance quelques piques que j'entends d'une oreille sourde.

-~'*-*'-~

Le soleil descend à une vitesse folle, d'ici 20 minutes, il fera nuit, je me dépêche en sortant de la voiture pour rentrer dans l'immense bâtiment vitré.

_« Première fois qu'on arrive ici sans se faire agresser. »_

On est déjà venue ici ?

_« Oula c'est qui la vieille déssechée ici ? Oui tu es déjà venue tu as failli te faire étouffer par la secrétaire de Kaiba au début du tournoi de BattleCity. »_

Ah oui, tu n'étais pas encore là…la belle époque. J'étais jeune et totalement dénudée d'esprit totalement pervers et dégueulasse.

_« Ouais, t'étais chiante à l'époque. »_

Soit, je passe devant l'accueil et me dirige directement vers l'ascenceur. Le bureau de Kaiba se trouve au dernier étage. Comment le savoir ? Tous les bureaux des gens importants se trouvent au dernier étage, comme ça si il y a un attentat, y a plus rien. Là se serait Kaiba.

_« Pas une grosse perte en somme. »_

Je ne suis pas spécialement claustrophobe mais cet ascenceur me fout les jetons. Il est plus sombre que ceux des hôpitaux, la lumière à l'intérieur est faible et le seul moyen de se repérer c'est de fixer les boutons allant de 1 à 10. C'est presque une libération lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur un homme habillé en noir, d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux bruns tenus avec un minimum de gel.

_« Ca, ça s'appelle du détail. »_

Je fantasme sur les mecs en costume.

- Que cherchez-vous Mademoiselle ?

Je sursaute légèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole – la plupart des hommes de Pegasus et Kaiba sont de vrai frigo vide, à se demander s'ils savent parler.

- Ah euh, je cherche Monsieur Kaiba, je dois m'entretenir avec lui, il est au courant.

Soudain, son attitude changea du tout au tout, il prit une posture plus carrée et me fit une révérence en fixant le sol – signe de soumission.

- Oui, Madame Pegasus, il se trouve dans son bureau à droite en sortant, tout au bout du couloir. Excusez-moi si je vous ai offensé !

_« Ca, c'est un soumis de qualité, crois-moi. »_

- Non, vous ne m'avez pas offensé mais, pourquoi on m'appelle Madame Pegasus ? Enfin, je comprends bien pourquoi mais mon nom reste Yuurei.

Le fonctionnaire se redresse et mime un garde à vous, il ne semble pas comprendre ma question.

- Monsieur Kaiba nous a informé de la venue de Madame Pegasus, je ne savais pas que vous vous appeliez Yuurei, veuillez m'en excuser.

Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas grave et sors de l'ascenceur, Kaiba…il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend. D'où m'appelle-t-il Pegasus auprès de ses hommes alors qu'en face, il m'appelle tout le temps Yuurei ? Je le saurai assez vite, je me hâte dans le fond de la pièce, je ne saurai pas me tromper. Comme je l'aurai imaginé, la fortune de Kaiba permet même de poser un tapis rouge menant à son bureau, les murs ont été retapissés de noir, visible depuis les fenêtres vitrées.

Je frappe trois coups à la porte, une voix grave et ferme d'autorise à rentrer et je m'exécute. Je ne me souvenais pas que la pièce était si grande, mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, des centaines de dossiers classés entourent la salle dans des bibliothèques en bois de chêne. Au fond, le bureau de Kaiba, un ordinateur et derrière lui de longs et sombres rideaux cachent le couché du soleil. Le jeune PDG tape sur les touches de son PC, sans même m'accorder un coup d'œil. Je ferme la porte et m'adosse contre celles-ci, faisant mine de regarder mes ongles.

_« …Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre d'ici minuit ? »_

Comme tout bon PDG, quand c'est l'heure, on quitte le boulot, il pourra pas rester comme ça éternellement.

Mes yeux commencent à se fatiguer et la poignée de la porte s'enfonce de plus en plus dans mon dos. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, je ne sais pas si je dois être blasée ou impressionnée.

- Euh, Kaiba… ?

- Tu as pris 35 minutes.

Sa remarque me fait tomber littéralement sur les fesses, je pensais qu'il ne m'avait même pas vu mais il a pris le temps de compter…

- Tu es vraiment sadique, grognai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- Et toi au moins idiote pour attendre plus d'une demi-heure pour voir si je vais te répondre. Rétoqua-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.

_« Un point pour lui, pour le coup. »_

Je souffle et m'assoie sur la chaise en face de lui, il y a une pile de dossier à côté de son ordinateur. Je l'observe avant de revenir à Kaiba.

- Je pensais que tu avais fini ton boulot plus tôt.

- Bien sûr que non, ce sont les modalités après un tournoi. J'avais prévu de les terminer en m'arrangeant avec toi mais finalement, tu m'as encore fait perdre du temps.

Je me tais, je ne sais pas s'il est ironique ou franc, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit et j'étouffe une excuse entre mes dents.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Poursuivis-je.

- Pour le tournoi, j'accepte que tu sois partie parce qu'on m'a brièvement expliqué. Cependant, tu as encore une dette envers moi. Ca en fait plusieurs.

- Plusieurs ? Répétai-je en faisant la moue.

- Le tournoi de BattleCity, je t'ai permis de participer et j'ai fait passer le message à tes parents. Si tu ne te souviens pas, je peux te raffraichir la mémoire.

- Non j'ai compris, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rompre avec Sérénity.

Un silence glacial s'installa entre nous deux. R…Rompre avec Sérénity ? Elle est gentille pourtant, belle et adorable. Alors…pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi moi ?

- Hum, Kaiba, t'as vraiment envie de me foutre dans la merde ? Je viens à peine de me réconcillier avec Joey et tu veux que je t'aide à rompre avec sa sœur…

- Tu as une dette.

- Soit, je devrai le faire comment ?

Le brun de repositionna dans son grand fauteuil et me dévisagea de son air hautain.

- Oserai-je dire que tu as le quartier libre pour le faire ?

_- « Ose ! »_

- N'ose pas, dis-je à la suite. Non sérieusement, ça se fait pas, demande moi de récurer tes toilettes avec les dents, je le ferai. Mais ça, non je ne peux pas.

- Très bien, tu n'approcheras plus Mokuba, je me ferai une joie de te pourrir la vie, tu ne participeras plus à aucun tournoi et tu ne t'appelleras plus Lorène Yuurei.

- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu me feras le plaisir de dire à tes gardes que je ne m'appelle pas Eléonor.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pegasus ?

Le ton est très vite monté entre nous deux. Je suis fermemant résolue à ne pas me laisser faire. Je me relève, garde la tête haute, j'ai envie de lui cracher dessus. Avant de sortir de la pièce, je me retourne vers lui et dis :

- Défi accepté, tu lâcheras bien avant moi.


	46. Chapter 46

Âme de pureté

Dans la liste des personnes à ne jamais provoquer, je pense que l'on peut y mettre Kaiba. Quand on a de l'argent, on peut tout faire, surtout faire chier quelqu'un, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, quand je rentre à pied dans le noir. Vous me direz que Chris m'attendait à la sortie de la KaibaCorp ? Eh bien Kaiba a apparemment eu le temps de le renvoyer de ma part chez Pegasus. J'aurai pu le rappeler pour qu'il retourne me chercher ? Non, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie.

_« Oui, car Kaiba a le pouvoir de vider la batterie des téléphones, c'est un ordinateur intégré. »_

Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Eléonor, c'est un tout, je le sens mal.

_« Tu as peur de Kaiba maintenant ? Bah, va détruire son couple, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est rien. Imagine, il veut se séparer de Sérénity mais ça doit l'énerver de rester en couple avec elle, donc il va finir par craquer tout seul. »_

Ou faire du mal à Sérénity qui n'a rien fait et qui nourrit peut-être des espoirs.

_« Ce sont les risques du métier, en étant avec un idiot, on a pas de soucis. Regarde, j'aimais bien le pharaon, j'ai été séparée de mon corps pour venir dans le tien. Y a une part de malchance. »_

…Je dois appeler Joey et tout lui expliquer. Quoique, il habite où encore ? Ce serait limite moins loin d'y aller que de retourner chez moi.

_« S'il te plait, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des petits mi-idiots mi-malchanceux comme enfants. »_

Tu crois que des mi-pervers mi-pharaon Egyptien possédant des esprits maléfiques, c'est mieux ?

_« Au moins on peut conquérir le monde ensemble. »_

Rigole bien, en attendant, c'est moi qui marche dans le froid.

_« On ne peut pas tout avoir ! »_

Encore heureux qu'il ne pleuve pas, ce serait le top. Il fait assez gelant ainsi, l'orage de l'autre nuit a laissé énormément d'humidité dans l'air, le vent sur mes avant bras me glace presque. J'ai pris ma décision, je me dirige chez Joey – me rappelant brièvement du chemin, il saura le mieux pour sa sœur.

_« Tu as changé. »_

Eh ?

_« Y a pas si longtemps, tu disais que sa sœur devait savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle, tu l'as même dit à Joey si je ne me trompe. »_

C'était bien avant de savoir que Kaiba était un pauvre con sans cœur.

_« Tu en doutais ? Moi je pense que Kaiba a des complexes, on peut pas être aussi hautain et berné sans avoir des choses à se reprocher. D'où le fait que tu ne devrais rien faire. »_

Tu sais, moi et la psychologie, quand j'aurai réussi à nous comprendre toutes les deux, j'essaierai avec lui.

Ainsi, je continue à avancer grâce aux lampadaires éclairant mon chemin.

Au pied de l'appartement, j'hésite à rebrousser chemin, ça ne se fait pas de s'inviter sans prévenir. En même temps, je ne saurai pas sans mon téléphone. Il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur.

_« Mince, moi qui pensais qu'il vivait dans l'ombre en hermite. »_

Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Retenant ma respiration, je me place devant l'entrée et appuie sur la sonnette. Une légère mélodie résonne dans le couloir, je me mets contre le chambrant de l'entrebaillement et écoute les bruits à l'intérieur de l'appartement. La porte se déverouille et s'ouvre devant un Joey, toujours bien réveillé – quoique les cheveux totalement à l'ouest. Il porte un simple T-shirt blanc et un pantalon. Il affiche un air surpris en me voyant.

- Lorène ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je profite de la vue que j'ai. Voyant mon absence de réponse, il m'invite à rentrer et ferme la porte. L'appartement n'a pas changé d'un pouce, il est toujours aussi propre que la dernière fois, si ce n'est la pile de jeu vidéo à côté de la télévision.

- Sérénity n'est pas là ?

- Elle est chez notre mère pour cette semaine, elle revient ce week end.

Je m'adosse à la table et réfléchis à une manière de commencer la discussion, peut-être d'abord faut-il reprendre depuis le début.

- Mon téléphone est déchargé, donc je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant de venir. Expliquai-je d'un air désolé, j'espère que je te dérange pas.

- Si j'oublie le fait que tu m'as interrompu dans une partie de Street Fighter, non ça va. Mais, pourquoi tu n'es pas retournée chez toi, il est 22h.

22h ?! Déjà, j'ai pris combien de temps pour marcher moi…ça y est c'est l'heure d'aller dormir techniquement…

- C'est pas sérieux ? Kaiba ne sait pas ce qui l'attend !

- J'en déduis que j'avais raison…

-Oui, ça s'est mal passé, ma vie est en train de devenir une descente aux enfers.

Me rendant compte de mes paroles, je m'assois d'un coup sur une chaise et me prend la tête entre les mains. En peu de temps, je me suis fait 3 énemis et pas des moindres. Une main vient frotter mes cheveux.

- C'est pas la fin du monde, blondinette, tu sais que Yugi et les autres sont là pour t'aider. Et moi aussi par ailleurs, je laisserai pas ce foutu Kaiba s'en prendre à mes amis aussi facilement !

- Même si Sérénity est comprise dedans ? Ajoutai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il me sonda d'un air étonné, je l'invite à aller nous asseoir sur le canapé face à l'écran de pause de son jeu. J'enlève mes baskets et me positionne en tailleur avant de lui expliquer calmement.

- Kaiba veut rompre avec Sérénity et m'a demandé de le faire.

- Quoi ?! Cet idiot s'est foutu de ma sœur, j'en étais sûr ! Eh, une petite minute, qu'est-ce que tu as à avoir là dedans ?

- Selon lui, je lui suis redevable pour plusieurs choses qu'il a fait dans le passé. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai plus voir Mokuba et il va rendre ma vie impossible.

- …Tu as accepté ? Me demanda Joey après un long silence.

Evidemment, je n'ai pas envie de subir la colère de Kaiba, je sais autant que tout le monde ce qu'il peut faire quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un. Yugi m'a raconté la fois où il a déchiré le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus de son grand père avant de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Personne n'a envie de se frotter à Kaiba.

- Je lui ai répondu que je ne ferai jamais ça.

Je vis son visage se décontracter, j'espère qu'il est content de ce que j'ai fait, sinon j'y retourne et j'accepte illico.

- Dans ce cas, vu que tu as épargné ma sœur, je pense que je peux t'apporter un coup de main. Il est hors de question de Kaiba s'en prenne à Sérénity et à toi.

_- « Joey, tu es plein de bonnes volontés, je n'en doute pas mais tu sais que Kaiba est un putain de gosse riche, il peut te tuer de sang froid s'il le souhaite. »_

- Eléonor a raison, affirmai-je. Je ne vais rien faire pour le moment, il finira par se lasser de son petit jeu.

Je pousse un petit baillement caché derrière ma main, je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim. Joey me laisse me servir dans son frigo tandis qu'il continue de jouer à Street Fighter. Je trouve une grande bouteille de lait, bois un verre puis vais m'asseoir à côté du grand blond.

- Moi qui pensais que vous ne jouez qu'à duel de monstre…

- Bien sûr que non, Tristan et moi jouons à Street Fighter, Duke a ses propres jeux de dés et Yugi est un expert du MMORPG. Vu d'où tu viens, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne joues qu'aux cartes.

Je hausse les épaules et fixe la télévision, depuis le premier tournoi, j'ai eu moins de temps pour jouer. D'autant plus que je ne m'ennuie plus maintenant qu'il y a Eléonor.

_« Je suis aussi chronophage que les jeux, c'est ce que tu insinues ? »_

On peut dire ça. Je suis impressionnée par les techniques de jeu de Joey, il parait plus à l'aise que lors de ses duels, ou alors c'est la présence de Yugi et des autres qui le rendent idiot. Je suis plutôt silencieuse, écoutant les quelques gémissements de rage de mon partenaire. Je me retrouve vite à l'encourager lors de son dernier combat, j'aime regarder les gens jouer. Quand je suis arrivée dans ma famille, je pouvais rester pendant des heures à voir mes frères jouer sur les différentes consoles.

Une demi-heure est passée lorsque Joey décide d'éteindre sa console, je le regarde se lever sans broncher d'un pouce et m'adosse au sofa.

- Evite de te faire sortir d'un cours demain, dit-il en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

- Si tu crois que moi-même je m'y attendais. Ca n'a aucune importance, je vais bientôt retourner à Flem.

Je repense à ce qu'a dit Téa ce matin, ça lui fera bien plaisir de me voir partir.

_« Et plaisir partagé fois deux ! »_

- Dommage, c'était sympa d'avoir des gens en plus. Ca faisait de l'animation et puis, sans Eléonor, je pense que ça va être plus calme en classe.

_- « Cela me va droit au cœur, Joey, continue ainsi et je serai plus clémente à l'avenir, je ne te prévoie que les menottes. »_

- Elle est sérieuse ?

- Je crois, répondis-je. Par contre, si vous pouviez arrêter de parler l'un à l'autre comme ça, c'est plutôt troublant.

_« Tu veux même pas partager, égoïste. »_

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole. Je fais une petite grimace avant de me lever et m'étirer, nous convenons que je dorme dans la chambre de Sérénity.

_« Tu croyais que tu allais dormir dans son lit ? Coquine. »_

Raahhhh mais pas du tout, je craignais d'affronter le canapé.

_« Même le canapé ne veut pas de toi. »_

Punaise tu peux être d'une de ces violences, parfois toi. Je demande rapidement où se trouve la salle de bain que je prenne une douche avant d'aller dormir. Je me glisse rapidemment sous les draps et tente de trouver le sommeil.

_« Coucou toi. »_

Laisse-moi dormir putain, tu peux pas te mettre en veille, comme sur les téléphones ?

_« Non, mais je peux me mettre en mode vibreur si tu veux, et ça, tu ne vas pas le regretter… »_

Non s'il te plait, ne fais jamais ça, je n'ai aucune idée de la qualité des murs de cette chambre. Demain risque d'être une dure journée pour moi alors si tu pouvais être clémente, cela m'arrangerait…

_« Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser… »_

Je me réveille plus tôt que prévu, Joey doit sûrement encore dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Pourtant, j'ai une irrésistible envie de…

_« Te glisser sous ses draps et lui montrer ce que peut faire une Egyptienne. »_

Pas du tout, de me lever. Quittant la chaleur offerte par le lit, je commence à tourner en rond, je ne peux décemment pas sortir comme ça, sans prévenir Joey. Mon portable est déchargé et je me vois mal laisser un mot sur le frigo.

_« Depuis quand tu lui dois quelque chose à celui-là ? »_

Depuis qu'il m'a promis de me protéger face à Kaiba, cet enfoiré va profiter de la moindre petite occasion pour me faire regretter ma décision. Finalement, c'est Eléonore qui prend les choses en main, vite fait, je remets mes vêtements de la veille et sors discrètement de l'appartement. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir profité du grand blond.

_« Si seulement. Mais faut voir les choses en face, on n'a rien à foutre ici, il faut retourner chez Pegasus. »_

Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Il me semblait que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer…

_« Plus depuis qu'on peut manger des pains perdus gratos le matin. »_

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il fait encore nuit noire à l'extérieur, impossible de se repérer dans les ruelles sans la lumière des réverbères. A chaque petit bruit inexplicable, je prends peur et m'arrête pour vérifier les alentours. Le chemin vers la maison de Pegasus est encore long, je crains ne pas y parvenir avant le lever du soleil.

_« D'ici là, on se sera fait enlever, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu. »_

J'espère bien, le moidre accrochage, je te laisse mon corps et je me barre dans le royaume des Ombres, j'en ai rien à foutre, je suis une dingue. Quelques voitures passent dans la rue, je toise chacune d'entre elles dans la peur de croiser un homme de main de Kaiba. C'est que ce mec va me pourir la vie sans même être là.

Une aura rosée s'étend à l'horizon, le soleil est sur le point de se lever, mes jambes peinent à suivre la candance que mon double m'a imposée. Les routes se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas, il semblerait que Kaiba n'ait pas tenté de me poursuivre cette nuit et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un a tenté de me contacter. Je suis comme coupée du monde.

Au bout d'une heure de marche supplémentaire, je reconnais le chemin, nous ne sommes plus très loin du but. J'emprunte un petit sentier de campagne pour m'y rendre plus rapidemment. Au loin, la voiture de Chris n'est plus qu'un repère pour rejoindre la maison. J'entame alors un dernier sprint lorsque j'entends mon nom complet sité à côté de moi.

- Lorène Eléonor Yuurei Pegasus ?

_« La meuf, elle a une carte d'identité A4 en fait. »_

Je ne fais pas attention au pic lancé par Eléonor et me retourne en direction de mon interlocuteur, ou plutôt mes interlocuteurs. Ils sont tout de noir vêtu, pas de lunettes de soleil cette fois-ci, costar cravate. Je songe un instant à prendre la fuite en criant le nom de mon oncle.

- C'est bien vous, pas de doute. Enchaina l'un d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Nous venons de la part de la police de Flem, il semblerait que nous ayons du nouveau au sujet de l'incendie qui a ravagé votre établissement.

Je pensais que cette affaire avait déjà été classée depuis un bon moment.

_« On va finir en taule ma chérie. »_

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est cette meuf tarée qui a foutu le feu avec sa carte de duel de monstre.

_« Tu expliqueras ça au juge. »_

- Je ne suis pas concernée par l'enquête pourtant, j'ai été appelée il y a plusieurs mois et je n'ai pas été rappelée par la suite.

- C'est parce que nous avons obtenu le droit de rouvrir l'enquête suite à de nouveaux éléments. Je vous demanderai donc de nous suivre calmement.

- Vous venez de la part de Seto Kaiba, je présume ?

- Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous.

_« On est dans une fiction policière, ça devient intéressant. »_

Je commence réellement à panique lorsque deux hommes se dirigent vers moi avec la ferme intention de m'emmener. Mais fais quelque chose toi, t'as déjà fait de la prison Egyptienne alors bouge toi !

_« Mais c'était cool, tu vas voir, tu vas kiffer. »_

Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me faire enfermer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait – bien que je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un prétexte de Kaiba pour me mettre dans la merde. Soudain, au moment où ils allaient m'attraper les bras, une force m'oblige à courir dans la direction opposée. Oubliant la fatigue de la route, je trace jusqu'à la maison et rentre par une fenêtre de la cave avant de la fermer à double tour. Derrière la vitre, j'entends les protestations des hommes, me promettant des années d'emprisonnements avec de lourdes charges si je refusais de sortir.

_« Mais comment tu fais pour te foutre autant de la merde, comme ça. »_

J'en sais rien, on a tous un don sur cette terre.

Page 7 sur 7


End file.
